This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race
by Astarpen
Summary: Undercover FBI agents Rachel Berry and Norah Puckerman, are going after the world's biggest arms dealers, G!P Quinn and G!P Charlie Fabray. Every other attempt to get close to these two has failed miserably, but to bring the world's biggest criminals to justice they are going to need to find a way to get their hands on the ledger. How? By stealing their hearts of course.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Since I'm so far ahead in my other story and I'm having a bit of burnout I've decided to start another story—which will not be an epic. I have a feeling that this is a terrible idea. Dear god I hope it's not as long as the other story I'm working on. But it's another Fabray Centric fic, sort of. And since I enjoy writing original characters Charlie is coming back but as a completely different character, and I'm going to genderswap Puck. Because I can. It's a G!P fic both Quinn and Charlie have G!P. Yes it's Faberry. No idea how often I'm going to update this. I suppose if people seem interested in it I'll try and update once a week—maybe no promises though.**

**Summary: Undercover FBI agents Rachel Berry and Norah Puckerman, are going after the world's biggest arms dealers, G!P Quinn and G!P Charlie Fabray. Every other attempt to get close to these two has failed miserably, but to bring the world's biggest criminals to justice they are going to need to find a way to get their hands on the ledger. How? By stealing their hearts of course. Will they manage to do it without falling in love with the two most dangerous women on the planet?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee **

* * *

William Schuester looked at the two women in front of him and prayed to god that they were ready for the assignment. The last two agents he had sent to try and infiltrate Fabray Industries had ended up dead in what appeared to be a robbery gone wrong, but he knew better. They had even caught the killer, a coke addict who had copped to killing two FBI agents but William Schuester didn't believe for a second that they had the right guy.

Rachel Berry and Norah Puckerman were cousins, and despite being the very young age of twenty-five they were already rising stars in the FBI. They were the best field operatives they currently had and even though they had never taken on two juggernauts such as this before, he had decided to try a different approach, and the two of them fit the bill perfectly. They were exactly what he was looking for. They were both beautiful women and he hoped that they would catch the eyes of the two most dangerous women he had ever come across.

"I'm sure you've heard of Fabray Industries," William begins and he looks as Rachel Berry holds her hand up, he sighs, he had heard that she was rather keen to be the center of attention but he ignores her. "They are the biggest Shipping and Logistics Company in the world. It all seems on the up and up, to the average person they are just a shipping company. However because they are involved in shipping they are also the world's biggest traffickers of everything that is illegal. Human trafficking, the drug trade, but most importantly—the arms trade. Fabray Industries is as corrupt as they come. They have contacts with nearly every criminal enterprise worldwide. From the Yakuza to the Mexican drug cartels, to Somali pirates. If we can take them down we can strike a decisive blow to all crime all across the world." William said passionately as he turned to the screen behind him.

Rachel spoke up, she hated being ignored. "If there is proof that they are involved and are dirty, why haven't we already dismantled the entire operation?"

"We have, but we're talking low level people and a few drug busts. Who we're after are these people on the board right here. The Fabray twins themselves, are two of the most dangerous people that I've ever come across in my entire life. Heirs to Russell Fabray's company they are also two of his best field operatives themselves. Lucy Quinn Fabray and Charlie Reagan Fabray. There isn't much known about their backgrounds but what we do know is that they are the best arms dealers that Russell Fabray has. Both are ruthless and efficient and incredibly tidy and they are probably the most notorious arms dealers in the world."

Rachel Berry stared at the identical twins on the screen they were flawless and she could see her cousin Norah shifting in her seat as she stared at them, "They look so—wholesome though," she states.

William Schuester snorts and shakes his head, "Don't let their faces fool you they are both stone called killers. And they are incredibly dangerous, as I've stated we don't know much about their backgrounds but we do know that they are both highly educated and incredibly dangerous. Lucy Quinn Fabray, also known as the Ice Queen, is generally seen as the more calculating between the two of them. Intel suggests that she personally prefers playing one side against another, and then she uses the conflict to continue selling more and more weapons. Charlie Reagan Fabray, also known as The Reaper, is the more ruthless between the two of them. It is believed that her body count is massive. It's rumored that she personally went after the De Luca family for not showing her the correct respect. That massacre earned her the nickname."

"Where do we come in?" Norah asked in a bored tone, "I heard the last two operatives got whacked."

"Norah! Have a bit of respect for our fallen agents. They were killed in the line of duty," Rachel admonished but Norah rolled her eyes. "However my cousin is correct, if they are as ruthless and as efficient as you say how are we supposed to get close to them?"

William nodded, "We've been trying to infiltrate them for years, they've been active since they both turned eighteen and that was seven years ago. We've tried everything from drivers, to random acquaintances. We've tried to infiltrate their guard detail—we've even tried to turn their bodyguards against them but nothing stuck. We finally thought we had it when two of our agents managed to get into the IT department at the company headquarters. That was last year, we couldn't find any trace of any illegal activity whatsoever on the company network. Two weeks after they started—they were killed. They said it was a robbery gone wrong, and we currently have an addict in jail who admitted to the killings. They found the weapon used and everything. This is our last chance the Bureau believes we've wasted enough time and resources on this fool's errand. Even if we do get them, they have an army of lawyers and they have been known to pay people off to get out of trouble, we need hard evidence. Which is where you two come in—next week, they will both be attending a gala in New York. It's one of their few public appearances a year, they've attended every year since they've become eighteen."

"Still haven't answered the question. Where exactly do we come in? If they are the most suspicious people on the planet. How the fuck are we supposed to get close to them—" Norah asks again getting irritated all this talking and still they didn't know what they were supposed to be doing.

"By playing on their weakness. Intel has it that the twins both have a very specific type of woman that they are interested in—"

"You want us to become their whores?" Rachel asked horrified.

William Schuester winced at Rachel's tone of voice, it was more dangerous than that. "I'm sorry but it's more dangerous than that and considerably more risky. They aren't stupid, they wouldn't discuss business with you if you were just paid to be there, and neither of them—they don't have a thing for prostitutes to begin with. We need you two to make a deeper connection than just sex. This mission will be nearly completely dark, you won't be checking in with the Bureau every few days. You _can't_. We believe that they may have a mole in the FBI, we've already started to scrub your records."

"You do realize that I like dick right?" Norah says giving Will a look and the man flushes immediately. It's a cross between amusement and lust. "Rae is the one that's bisexual, can't you find another lesbian in the ranks—this place is probably teaming with—"

"Norah!" Rachel hisses and shoots Will an apologetic look, "Stop being unprofessional."

"Being unprofessional? They're asking for us to make two women fall in love with us—there's _going_ to be sex. We're going to have to have sex with them and I'm saying –" Norah begins her voice raising a bit.

Rachel smiles at Will and leans in and whispers to Norah, "You have sex with anything with a pulse, no one is going to think you're a lesbian, you're doing a job. These _twins_ are hardened criminals it's not like I'm going to be enjoying the act. It's a job, it's just another job. It is a few months of discomfort, but think of the people we'll be saving if we do this?"

Norah muttered under her breath, and flicked her eyes toward the board the board at least they weren't horrendous to look at. Not like she could tell them apart from the pictures, "How long is this mission anyway? And what are our cover's going to be."

"You're going to be keeping your names, and you're going to be keeping most of your history intact. Two small-town kids from Lima, Ohio? We're terribly sorry but they have some of the best people looking after them, they can spot a fake identity. We're erasing your time in Quantico, and you aren't even going to be in the database. When we said that you're going to be going to dark we mean it, there won't be much backup, you will have some emergency contacts in case you two ever need it and we _will_ be there to extract you. You two will pose as two members of the catering staff. It's up to you how to get their individual attention. Rachel due to your ability to sing are going undercover as a struggling actor looking to make it big on Broadway. We're assuming that will attract the attention of Lucy Quinn Fabray, it is rumored she is a big supporter of the arts." William sees Rachel light up at this, while Norah rolls her eyes.

"If you try to make me sing some god damn show tunes, it's _bad _enough that I have to listen to her belt it out every other day—"

William shakes his head, Norah Puckerman would have a harder time infiltrating the group. But he needed them both to manage it or the whole thing would be off. "You're a bartender—"

"What the fuck man! Why does Rachel get to have this big glamourous career on Broadway? At least let me be a rock star or something epic like that. I can jam out pretty hard on my guitar."

Will rolled his eyes it didn't actually matter what Norah Puckerman wanted to do, "Fine you can be a struggling musician, you have the music capability, and there is more information on your 'covers' in the portfolios in front of you. This isn't just going to be a couple of months. The two of them are extremely cautious of the people they let into their web. It's a two-year operation, we don't want you to rush things and get caught. It will be better if you build a level of trust. You will be watched from a distance of course, you're not completely without backup but you need to have each other's backs. I know it's a long time but if you can bring light to their criminal activities—there is a promotion for the two of you."

Rachel stares a two year operation is the longest operation they've ever been on, one without backup, but the thought of being hailed as heroes and bringing down a criminal enterprise—the promotion alone. "How many people know about this mission?"

"Three people in total—this is a _need_ to _know_ mission, it's not even on the books. I know about it, Figgins knows and Emma knows," William says crossing his arms. "You will find all the necessary emergency contact information in the files. Memorize it and throw it away, you are not to have any trace of your life as an FBI agent, when you move into your Bushwick apartment. We still have no idea how they figured it out to begin with."

"Of course, this isn't our first undercover operation," Rachel says slightly insulted that he was talking to them like they were children.

"I know but we lost two good guys—and we still haven't figured out _how_ they knew. I'm trying to tell you that these aren't just your arrogant drug cartels, the total net worth of the twins is in the billions. Their father is the third richest man in the world and that's just his legitimate business wealth. They are incredibly well protected. You have to do this right—you need to find their ledger. It has all the information—all the names of the criminals that they've done business with the amounts paid. We thought it was digital to stop a paper trail but it seems that like it's not. You need to find that ledger—in whatever form they're keeping it. Once you have it—we will extract you immediately."

William turns to the board and pushes a button on and another set of pictures appear on the screen, "When I say that the twins are relatively well protected—I wasn't simply talking about their legal representation. These four are their main bodyguards, they are considered family to the twins so I suggest that you quickly become friends with them—we tried to turn some of them but they are loyal to the twins and only to the twins. Santana _Diablo _Lopez, is currently protecting Lucy Quinn Fabray. She used to be working with Charlie Fabray however after the De Luca incident—there was a change-up. Then also protecting Quinn is the Asian Michael Chang—"

"Dude that's incredibly racist. Can't you think of something else?" Norah piped up, shaking her head.

William flushed, "I didn't—the FBI didn't come up with their aliases," he sputtered. "Santana Lopez—is a hot head and it's probably why she was separated from Charlie Fabray—to begin with. She's more likely to put a bullet in you quicker than anyone else if she doesn't like you or trust you. Not much is known about Michael, he's quiet but he's just as heavily trained as everyone else and we can imagine that he is just as lethal."

William pointed to the next set of pictures, "Then there is Brittany S. Pierce also known as the _Dancer_. Who is currently paired with Charlie Fabray, rumor has it of course that the switch was done because Russell Fabray ordered it in an attempt to curb Charlie's—body count. While she might be a calming influence. Then there is Samuel Evans also known as—"

"Lips?" Norah asks. "God look at the size of them Rachel."

Rachel nods, "His mouth to face ratio is incredibly off," she admits.

"Lips, who is currently Charlie's munitions expert. Each of these four individuals were trained to protect the twins at any cost. We believe they may even sacrifice their own lives in order to do so. You cannot let them see you as a possible threat or they will eliminate you with or without the express permission of the twins. We have no idea why they are so loyal—we believe they grew up together, but there isn't much known about where the twins were born. There isn't much information about their family either. They work closely with other people as well. But these four are their main bodyguards, they seem to be the most important to the twins. Any questions?"

Neither Rachel nor Norah said anything and William let out a sigh of relief. "This is a dangerous mission—and we need you to establish a relationship with the two of them to start off. If you can't do it on the night of the gala then the mission will be a failure. If they break up with you—the mission is a failure. You need them to both need you like they need oxygen. It's the only way they'll let you into their world."

Rachel frowned, because that was asking for a lot. Even though she was twenty-five—she hadn't a lot of experience she'd always been so focused on her career. All of her previous boyfriends and girlfriends had been epic failures. She looked over at her cousin, it wasn't like Norah fared any better, neither of them had ever had someone fall _in_ love with them.

"Falling in love with your target is common especially in long operations like this," William lectures. "But you need to never forget who these two are. They are murderers, they are killers. They are responsible for the deaths of thousands if not millions of people. I doubt very much if they have a _moral _code of any kind, and if they have no problem selling weapons that are used to kill innocent civilians what else could they be into. They were trained to be sociopaths, to be unfeeling and unkind. I'm sure they will have their moments, I'm sure that you will be on the receiving end of kindness from them but at the core they are evil. As long as you never forget that core fact then you will protect your heart. Remember it's just a job." William Schuester couldn't lose two more agents, especially not ones with promising careers.

* * *

**So read and review, I guess to see if I should continue this. I suppose if this is popular enough I will try and update every week. Family Portrait comes first though. I'm like 2/3rds done writing it-hopefully. **

**Pairings: Quinn/Rachel, Brittana (with a dash of Charlie), Charlie/Norah, Tike, Samcedes, other pairings as they show up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Oh wow—I didn't think that I'd get such a positive response. This really was a story that my mind came up while heavily sleep deprived. I suppose I have to finish this now, it really was just a random idea that popped into my head. I hadn't even really fleshed it out yet. Or have a particular ending in mind. I will try and remember to put a dictionary for some of the terms and abbreviations that will be used at the bottom of the chapter, so you can understand most of it. So here we go onto chapter two let's get a look at the Fabray's. Keep the reviews coming people, it sort of spurs me onto write. **

* * *

Russell Fabray must have been in a good mood, which was a rare occurrence indeed, but with war in the Middle East, several uprisings in Africa with rebels and the like, and a few new terrorist groups popping up every other day. Business was good. In fact it was better than good, it was booming. People needed weapons, good weapons. Whether it was cheaply made AKs to some of the bigger things like tanks and attack helicopters. Being an arms dealer had never been more profitable. They had made him more money than he could ever hope to use in a lifetime.

So this was a reward, this was their reward. Three weeks' vacation to do whatever it is that they wanted. It was a gift, especially since he had never scheduled them to have time off _together_, well he hadn't in the past five years. Three weeks to do whatever it is that they wanted, a family dinner and then it was back to work. She was off to some Middle Eastern country, where she would sell weapons to _freedom fighters_. At least that's what they called themselves. Everyone else called them terrorists. She personally didn't care what they were so long as they paid their debts on time.

She paused for a moment as the door to her penthouse hotel suite opened, but she didn't bother to look up. She was in no danger, not with Mike and Santana guarding her door. They would have shouted, they would have alerted her to any threats if there was one. The only person that they would have let in her room without announcing her presence was her twin. "How was China?" she asked as she finished putting her make-up and picked up the earrings she was going to wear to tonight's gala.

Charlie didn't answer her right away and she watched from the mirror as her twin took a seat on her bed. She couldn't help but frown, she hated looking at wrinkled sheets, and she hated going to sleep in a bed that looked like it had been hastily made. They weren't in some war torn country where she would simply have to make do, they were in the lap of luxury right now and she intended to enjoy it. She would need to have Santana tell the maids to redo the bed. "Did you manage to make the sale?"

Charlie made a face, "When have I ever _not_ made the sale?" There was a hint, a dangerous hint of annoyance in her tone as she spoke to her sister, daring her to bring up the one time she hadn't made the sale.

Quinn raised a brow, "We both know _when_," Charlie looks away and she knows for a brief moment that she's scored a point against her twin. "What I meant to say was, did you manage to make the sale without any bloodshed this time?" She finishes putting on her earrings and finally turns to face her twin who still hasn't answered the question. Well her silence is an indication that yes people did die. She frowns when she sees that her tie is crooked, and she can't help but walk over and take it in her hands and help her straighten it out. Charlie tenses for a moment but she allows Quinn to fix it for her. "Why are you even wearing a tuxedo? You know father _hates_ it when you do that to these sort of events."

This finally elicits a response and Charlie's lips quirk up in amusement, "They aren't coming; he says that he has business to attend to. But he promises to see us at the end of our vacation." There is a pause for a moment. "China was profitable. How was Nigeria?"

"_Profitable_," came Quinn's solitary answer as she tightened the knot and straightened it with precision. It wasn't the answer to her question but at least they had made a profit. "They managed to pay on time, I also paid a visit to the Nigerian military and offered them better weapons of course. The rebels should be calling us any day requesting more weapons, better weapons. I managed to sell two SAMs to the Nigerian military."

Charlie lets out a derisive laugh, "Why would they need two SAMs? The rebels are barely educated rabble, a precision military strike would be all they need to wipe them out. They aren't organized, their leader is weak and refuses help from the other better led organizations in the group. SAM's are unnecessary and overkill." She pauses for a moment as she thinks it through and she looks up at Quinn amusement in her eyes, "You gave the rebels an attack helicopter didn't you?"

Quinn gave a brief nod, "Of course I did. It was a gift, to ensure business relations. He was quite grateful for it. It was nothing really we were having trouble offloading those two Mil Mi-24s. I also threw in free lessons which I had Blaine deliver to the ones that showed the most promise. All I did was ensure future business. We can't have them dying out before we take them for every penny they have. They are well funded though they must have a rich benefactor."

Charlie nods, "Have Artie look into it when he has time. Perhaps the next time I'm in the Middle East, I'll borrow that from your playbook." There is a momentary pause and the amusement fades from her face. "Father's in a good mood these days. Do you think he'll finally forgive me for the De Luca incident? I did exactly what he would have done. It's been three years and I haven't been involved in another _incident_."

Quinn inhales sharply, he had been furious for Charlie for the lost business even though Charlie had managed to make a profitable sale two days later by doubling the order. Giving the other crime families the firepower to wipe each other out. But apparently Giovanni De Luca had been an old friend of his and she had murdered his son. Charlie had been mum about what had caused her to snap. Though she personally expected Santana had a hand in it, the Latina could drive anyone insane. "You always did hate dealing with small time sales."

The amused smile is back on Charlie's face, "I don't have time for the small stuff, the sales aren't anywhere near as profitable and they don't know who they are dealing with. They disrespected _me_. I dealt with the problem."

Quinn didn't say anything at first, but there is a small frown on her face as she pulls away from her twin. "He doesn't forgive us for _any_ of our mistakes," Quinn states simply, and she turns her back she doesn't want to see the pity on her twin's face.

"Maybe she'll be there when we have our family dinner," Charlie suggests as she gets up. "The Wah Kee tried to have me assassinated _again_," she says as if assassins coming after her is a normal occurrence for her. Her twin gives her a sharp look and she smiles because it's no big deal she's alive, she's uninjured. "I'll probably need to borrow Mike when I meet with the other members of the Triad. I didn't even do anything to anger them, they're still sore over the fact that father gave the order to hand over one of the bigger heroin shipments to the police. It cost them millions. I'm just a means to get to him, don't worry I'll handle it the next time I'm in China."

Quinn doesn't need to know what happened to the assassins that they had sent after Charlie, they're probably dead. She glances at the clock on the wall and leans over to the desk to grab her clutch. "We're going to be late," she states and her twin gives her an amused look.

"Quinn. We're _Fabray's_ we're never late. Everyone else is simply early. Clearly you misheard me when I said that _he_ isn't going to be there. He's in a good mood, he gave us some much needed vacation time. Which means we can finally have a bit of fun. We need it—we earned it and we _deserve it_."

Quinn watches as Charlie walks to the door and opens it holding it open for her waiting for her to step out into the hallway first. Almost immediately she feels the familiar presence of Mike Chang at her side and she sees Sam moving to stand by Charlie. She frowns and looks down the hallway to see if Santana and Brittany are going over the exits, but neither of them are there and she turns to look at her twin who gives her a knowing smile. "_You_ didn't have the _right_ to excuse her from duty."

Charlie isn't fazed by this reprimand, "They've been apart for a year Quinn. You should have seen Brittany, she was practically vibrating with excitement when we touched down at the airport. Besides it's a gala, with exceptionally wealthy people. There is going to be plenty of security there. Sam and Mike should be enough."

Quinn studies her twin again before she rolls her hazel eyes as she begins to walk down the hall Mike trailing her, "I'm simply surprised you haven't _joined_ in on their little reunion. I know that's where you would prefer to be. You don't have to come you know, it's a simply charity event."

There is a patient smile on Charlie's face as they wait for the elevator. "Father _expects_ us to be there," Charlie turns to where her own penthouse suite is right across the hall from her sister's own, "It's been a year. Let them be alone and enjoy in each other's company for as long as they can. If they want me to join in they know that I'm always game for anything they come up with."

The elevator door pings and both twins step inside with their two bodyguards following them, "You need to stop sleeping with the _help_." Quinn states simply.

"Are you saying this because Santana is driving you mad? Because that Quinn is terribly racist." Quinn doesn't dignify this with an answer so Charlie presses harder, "Or are you saying this because of your _experience_?" Charlie challenges and Quinn turns to her immediately her eyes ablaze. Charlie doesn't seem fazed by her twin's anger.

"You said you'd never bring that up again," she says in a low cutting tone. But the anger is gone for a moment because Charlie is merely repaying the jab from earlier with one of her own. "I am simply reminding you of one of the many reasons why he decided to saddle me with the burden that is Santana Lopez."

Charlie chooses not to answer that, because even though Quinn likes to complain about Santana all the time she knows that her twin is secretly thrilled to have the Latina with her. There is no point reopening old wounds. The elevator door opens and they both step out. "Who is driving us to the event?" She asks tilting her head to Sam.

Sam runs through the roster in his head real quick, "Rory I believe."

Quinn frowns she can never understand what the friendly Irishman was saying, "Fine. But do try and keep his chatter down to a minimum this time."

Mike nods, "Course boss," he says simply and Quinn gives him a small nod, she liked the Asian he understood personal boundaries. He was also quiet and did his job without giving her unsolicited advice. She had liked having Sam and Mike as her own bodyguards. They gave her the space she needed and never ever went through her things.

She walked with her twin through the hotel, ignoring the other hotel guests who stopped and stared at the twins. They always did attract attention wherever they went, they were supposed to be low-key and not draw attention but it was hard to do when it looked like you had your own two secret service agents following you. "You should have worn a dress," she mumbles to her twin who looks at her.

"They are incredibly impractical for our line of work," Charlie responds easily, "I'm not going to hike my dress up—"

"We're going to a black tie gala to support some charity or another. We are not about to deal with Somali Pirates," she hissed quietly keeping her tone low.

Charlie smiles, "That was a fun vacation wasn't it. You know _he_ totally would have left us to die. Made the whole thing considerably more _interesting_."

Quinn closes her eyes and counts to ten inwardly, because Charlie _would_ think that being kidnapped by Somali pirates would be fun. That had been their last vacation together, at least they were in a civilized country now, which meant there were no such things as pirates. "We're drawing to much attention to ourselves."

"We're the twin heirs to one of the richest men on the planet, of course we're drawing attention to ourselves. They want to _be_ us Quinn, so let them stare and let them ogle at us, besides I'm exceptionally good looking and since we look exactly alike—you're good looking as well," Charlie says dismissively.

Sam speaks up keeping his voice low, "We've already done a sweep of the entire area twice, Joe and Matt have are at key positions in case anything does happen. Plus Santana and Brittany _are_ technically in the area even if they are _engaged._ You are perfectly safe," Sam informs her.

Quinn gives a brief nod, her mind wandering. The moment that Charlie had mentioned that she had been targeted by assassins had put her on edge. She had no idea why, people were always trying to kill them or kidnap them, or arrest them. But they had survived this long by being cautious. "Did you double check the guest list? Did anything pop?"

Mike spoke up this time, "No, Artie and Jacob also ran background checks on the waiting staff, no one set off any red flags. But I'll be right there beside you every single moment, and Sam will always be close by. I can see if Blaine and Finn are available to show up."

The absence of a threat is enough to cause Charlie's smile to fade. They were never completely safe, the absence of a red flag _was_ a red flag. Someone was always after them, whether it was the authorities or the criminal underworld. "No false identities?"

"Not that Artie and Jacob could dig up," Mike says with a simple shrug.

Quinn nods but she's not done making sure, "Have Zizes run through everything again with a fine tooth comb, call Kurt have him get Finn and Blaine ready to meet us at the gala," she states firmly and looks at her twin. They're on the same page, they always were when it came to taking certain risks. She slid into the limo with Charlie sliding in after her followed by Mike and then Sam. "Who are you thinking?"

Charlie hums in response, "FBI isn't this neat. Remember the last people that we caught working for them? We didn't even need our contacts in the FBI to find them. We do business with the CIA. The ATF like the DEA is run by a bunch of idiots. The NASA doesn't really care—so perhaps a foreign agency?"

Quinn nodded at Charlie's assessment, "The only people who are actively hunting us right now and trying to gather evidence against us is Interpol, and maybe British Intelligence. But we do business with the British military as well. It could be Interpol."

Mike is about to say something when his phone beeps and he looks down at it. The message gives him pause because it is bad news and it's only going to further put the twins on edge. "Zizes found a Mossad agent, excellent fake identification. It's no wonder Artie and Jacob missed it."

Charlie frowns, "The Israeli intelligence agency—" she says furrowing her brow as she looks at her twin. She hadn't done anything recently to piss them off. She hadn't been in the Middle East for at least two years.

Quinn Fabray isn't pleased by this news, she expects better from them, she expects perfection. "Have Zizes go through _everyone_ again. We have three weeks off, but I want Zizes working overtime, every meeting that we have, every event that we attend needs to be run through her. I don't expect failure from you. I also want reports, check in our various contacts within the various agencies. If there is one there is generally others."

Mike nods and begins to speak into the phone rapidly, barking out orders quickly and efficiently.

Sam looks at Charlie who is still trying to figure out what Mossad would want with them, "What do you want us to do with the agent?" he asks.

Charlie ignores him and flicks her eyes at Quinn, "You'll be in the Middle East in three weeks, anything I should know?" She takes Mike's phone with the agent's picture on it. It's a male in his late thirties by the looks of it. She doesn't recognize him and she doesn't care if maybe she should.

Quinn looks scandalized by Charlie's unspoken accusation. "It's our standard package that I'm supplying them with. I may like to play one side against the other but father would never let us get involved in trafficking dirty bombs, or even just the components to make one. It makes too much noise and it draws too much attention."

Sam prompts again because he needs to give the orders soon before they arrive. "Boss? What should we do with the Mossad agent—"

"Get Azimio and Karofsky to extract the information out of him, if it's useful then call _us_. So we can have a nice chat with him. If it isn't of any use to us _kill_ him. We've done this a million times before Samuel. You don't need me to hold your hand."

Sam winced at the use of his name. Quinn had always preferred him to defer to her for things like this. Even though he had been with Charlie for three years, he still found it prudent to ask what _she_ wanted.

"Make it look like an accident," Quinn adds and turns to her twin, "We're trying to remain under the radar. Karofsky and Azimio are thugs, who don't know the meaning of restraint. Any coroner worth their salt will see the damage and they will launch an investigation. Get Sebastian and Jesse to deal with it."

Charlie glances at her sister bristling at being told how to conduct business, she opens her mouth to say something but thinks against it. Because it doesn't matter she's in a good mood and she wants to just relax. She relaxes visibly and looks over at Quinn angling her body so she's facing her. "Well now that we've finished with our business, we can finally discuss what we're going to do for these three weeks. I do have some business to attend to in the city but other than that my schedule is pretty clear. I have nothing to do, so we should do something together. Brittany wants to do some retail therapy and she wants to go to the zoo to see the penguins. You're welcome to join us.

"Well now that business has been conducted, we can discuss what we're going to do for these three weeks. I do have some business to attend to in the city but other than that my schedule is pretty clear. I have nothing to do. We should do something together—Brittany wants to do some retail therapy and she wants to go to the zoo to see the penguins. You're welcome to join us."

Quinn gives her sister an unamused look, there was always a catch. "So long as I bring Santana you mean?"

Charlie smiles because Quinn's getting it, "It's been a long time since we've cut loose, we should enjoy the down time. It's been five years since we've had any real vacation time. Who knows when he's going to give us some more? Maybe we can work on getting you laid. How long has it been Quinn? Nine years? Do you even remember how to do _it_ anymore?"

Quinn shot a dark glare at her twin before looking at Sam and Mike who at least had the common sense to look away. She exhales slowly because Charlie enjoys teasing her and it's best not to give her sister anymore ammunition to try and get under her skin. She already has a feeling it's going to be a long night and it's not even six yet. "It's never _just_ a vacation, you know he's got eyes and ears everywhere. We still need to be on our best behavior. We _both_ want something from him. And I won't forgive you if you mess this up for me."

Charlie studies her twin for a moment she knows how important what Quinn wants is and she's not going to mess it up for her, she nods once. "I promise to be on my best behavior," she says quietly. Because Quinn is right they both want something from him.

* * *

**1\. SAMs – Surface to Air Missiles **

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Thank you to everyone who is following this story. I really hope that you're enjoying it don't forget to drop me a note. I'm glad that most of it seems to be very positive reviews thanks. **

* * *

Rachel Berry let out a low breath, glancing over at where Norah was tending the bar. The gala had started nearly an hour ago, and everyone had already arrived except for the Fabray twins. They hadn't figured out how they were going to catch the twin's attention, not as wait staff. Maybe if she was some famous Broadway performer, but giving them completely new identities would trigger several red flags, especially given the resources that the twins possessed. Personally she wished that they had given her a completely new identity, she would have been able to fully immerse herself in that role. It was what she had done with all her previous targets, but apparently William Schuester had wanted them to be as real as possible. Saying that the twins would notice if they were fake, and even if they didn't the people around them would.

There wasn't even a guarantee that this would work, there wasn't any information on what either of the twins liked in women. Just that they liked women, brunettes to be specific. She wasn't even the prettiest brunette here there were plenty of them on the wait staff. And even if she did manage to catch the eye of one of them, she really hoped that they weren't wearing the same thing because she wasn't quite sure if she could tell them apart, and she personally hoped that she caught the interest of a one Lucy Quinn Fabray, who at least _tried_ to keep the body count to a minimum. The thought of trying to be with someone who was nicknamed the _Reaper_, would be pushing her capabilities as an actress, because from what she had read in her file, they had nothing in common. Lucy Quinn Fabray at least appreciated the arts, she could at least pretend to be interested in things that she had to say. And with a title like Ice Queen she probably wouldn't have to sleep with her often.

There was a hush that filled the room with several of the attendees turning to the entrance where both Fabray twins stood, one with an impassive look on her face, the other with a bored and aloof look on her face. At least they weren't wearing the same thing and she could guess which one was which, Lucy Fabray was in the one in the dress, which looked insanely expensive and Charlie who had her hands tucked in her pockets was standing there in a tuxedo. Rachel swallowed they knew how to make an entrance as everyone was looking at them. Charlie leaned in and murmured something to her twin who tilted her head and nodded once before they began to walk together.

Rachel couldn't help but stare as they walked past her, neither one of them spared her a glance and it took her a moment to realize that she had been staring and she was not even doing her job. They didn't look like gangsters, they didn't look like stone cold killers, as they truly did look rather wholesome. She wasn't doing her job and she flicked her brown eyes to Norah who met her gaze, briefly she had seen them to. Which meant that the game was most definitely afoot. They just needed to catch their attention, or manage to get them alone. She paused for a moment she hadn't seen their two female body guards. They were being trailed by four men, she immediately recognized Michael Chang and Samuel Evans but the other two were a mystery to her. This gave her an opening all she needed to do was get Lucy Quinn Fabray alone in the bathroom, for five minutes. She'd need to create a situation where Lucy would have no choice but to attend to go to the bathroom. Rachel glanced at her tray that contained several empty champagne glances and looked back up an idea forming in her head.

* * *

It was thirty minutes of small talk with several attendees of this silly gala before she could finally have a moment to herself. She hated formal events like this. They were incredibly fake and they were incredibly boring. People who she didn't know walking up to her and starting conversations thinking that they were important enough for her to know who they were. She wasn't supposed to be here, with these people who lived in their little castles away from the harsh realities of the world.

"Lucy Fabray? Am I right?"

Charlie gave a tight smile at the man, she hated this game more than anything. People guessing which twin was which. "Unfortunately not, don't worry it's a common mistake we are identical." The man laughed and began to talk to her like he was important. Son of a prominent hedge fund manager, she studied him carefully. Another person sucking up to her in an attempt to kiss her father's ring like he would bestow favor onto their family. He finally left after a good five minute discussion about how successful his father's company was.

"He was flirting with you," Blaine says leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"Was that what that was? Telling me all of his father's accomplishments like I should be impressed by _him_?" Charlie scoffed and she smiled at Blaine, at least she'd have some decent conversation tonight. She finally made her way to the bar and took a seat watching the bartender tend to the other guests. She tilted her head for a moment watching the gala from where she sat. She didn't understand how Quinn could stand it, talking to these people.

Norah Puckerman watched Charlie Fabray from the corner of her eye as she poured yet another glass of scotch. They had read that Charlie preferred to be by the bar, she finished up what she was doing quickly smiling flirtatiously at man who she had just poured a drink for before slowly making her way to where Charlie Fabray sat. She had to admit that the girl did look good in that tuxedo, letting it hug her in all the right places. "What can I get for you?" The arms dealer turned to look at her studying her carefully.

"Jack Daniel's," Charlie replies, her father isn't here and she does plan to have a little fun she pauses because the bartender is giving her a strange look, "What?" she questions her. It looks like the woman is judging her.

Norah catches herself staring and she shakes her head, not choosing to answer her she wasn't even sure that they had Jack Daniels in stock it seemed to lower class for an event like this, and she turns around looking at all the expensive bottles of alcohol. None of it is what you could find in your average liquor store. She was sure that the cheapest bottle of wine cost at least a thousand dollars. She winces and looks at Charlie who is still watching her expectantly, "Look—um ma'am they didn't stock any—" Norah begins and she watches as irritation flashes on Charlie's face.

"Well this party is a bust," Charlie mutters mostly to herself as she's about to leave, she's going to have to do this without the familiar buzz of alcohol.

Norah watches panicking for a moment, "But I've got some in my personal flask," she admits and Charlie stops and studies her again. Norah flushes and she hopes that Rachel doesn't find out that she snuck in some Jack Daniels Whiskey because the last thing she needs is for Rachel to tell her how unprofessional she's being. But she needed something to help take the edge off dealing with all these rich people who look down on her as if she's dirt.

Charlie is about to say something but a loud crash is heard and Charlie wheels around her hand immediately going to her hip as Sam and Blaine are immediately at her side and in front of her hoping to protect her from any harm. Charlie taps her hip and grimaces when she realizes that she had idiotically decided to come unarmed and she searches the room for the sign of danger, looking for her twin who is standing in the middle of the room covered in champagne, which is currently staining her white Chanel dress. The server who had spilled it on her is apologizing profusely. She's about to take a step towards her twin when Quinn turns her way and gives a very brief tiny shake of her head. Charlie looks at her carefully for one minute before taking a seat back down and looking at the bartender curiously. "Do you often carry around a flask filled with Jack Daniels?" she asks.

Norah smiles, because the first step in her mission is complete, she's made contact, and she leans in conspiratorially, "Only to jobs like these," she says lowly and she watches as Charlie's lips twitch upward. "It's kind of my favorite drink," she admits truthfully. "But you can't tell my boss—I kind of need this job, and I can't get fired," she whispers.

Charlie Fabray is still studying the bartender carefully, "And do you generally allow your customers access to your personal flask?" she presses.

Norah thinks fast and flashes Charlie one of her seductive smiles, "Just the hot chicks," she says trying to make her voice as husky as possible.

Charlie Fabray stares at her blankly and for a moment she thinks that she's lost her one shot but Charlie's biting her lips trying not to laugh, she fails after a moment and begins to laugh quietly before she quickly covers her mouth and inhales as she tries to calm herself down. "Well then I accept," she says an amused smile on her face. "Pour me that drink bartender."

* * *

Rachel Berry arrived at the girl's washroom and looked at Mike Chang who shook his head, "I understand she's an important person however my boss would really like to make sure that she's okay. He sends his apologies and he wants to tell her that the person who spilled all that alcohol on her was fired immediately. He also offers to have her dress dry-cleaned and repaired of course no matter the cost," Rachel said quickly and rapidly.

Truthfully she felt a bit bad for discretely managing to trip the member of staff, who had spilled the tray of onto what Rachel was sure was a very expensive dress. But her plan had worked just fine, now all she needed to do was get in there and have a conversation with a one Lucy Quinn Fabray. But that would require getting past her two bodyguards. One of which who was giving her this weird look.

Quinn Fabray pushed the door open and looked at Mike completely ignoring her, "Call Kurt tell him that I need another dress, I can't go out there looking like this," her tone was cold and unfeeling and she sounded a bit exasperated by the turn of events. "I've tried rubbing it out but it only seems to be making it worse."

"You're supposed to dab it out," Rachel offers and she finally has Quinn Fabray's attention. "I can help with that," she offers in a cheerful manner. "Our boss feels really bad about this whole thing and he sent me to make sure to do whatever you ask as a way to make up for the unfortunate accident. He's very sorry for what happened to you, and he wants me to inform you that the person who spilled all that alcohol on you was fired immediately. He will also pay to have your dress dry-cleaned and repaired no matter the cost," Rachel says trying to remain upbeat and positive.

Quinn stares at her for a long moment and Rachel can't get a read on the expression, but she turns to Mike, "Get Kurt. Have him bring a new dress and new accessories," she states plainly before looking at Rachel again studying her. "Name?" she asks, in that indifferent tone of hers.

Rachel blinks and smiles because maybe this is her in, "Rachel Berry ma'am I—"

"She's clean," the tall man interrupts shooting her a smile and winking at her.

Quinn pauses and looks at Finn Hudson, "I didn't ask for your _opinion_ Finn," her tone causes him to visibly flinch. It's chilling and Rachel can see why she's earned the moniker the Ice Queen.

"And we're back to scary Quinn, I was just trying to help," he mumbles under his breath.

"When and _if_ I ever need _your_ help Finn, I'll let you know. Until then bodyguards like _you_ are meant to be seen and definitely not _heard_." Quinn turns her attention to Mike, it's a look that she's given him many times before. It's a threat assessment and even though the girl in front of her is shorter than her and doesn't look to be much of a fighter even if she does seem relatively fit, she's learned from her experiences in the world to never judge a book by its cover.

Mike studies Rachel for a moment, and something about her worries him, like he should be weary of situation. He's already had one screw up today and it's head on a platter if he messes up again. So he shakes his head, it's better to be safe than to be sorry.

Quinn looks at Rachel again, she looks harmless and sort of like an eager puppy ready to help, "My bodyguard believes that you are a threat and I've learned to listen to _his_ opinion on things. So I will not be requiring your services tonight."

Rachel winces she can appear to be too eager to get into the bathroom with Quinn, so she smiles and nods. "Of course, just remember to dab it gently. I was simply thinking that it would go quicker with two hands," she says.

"We can pat her down—" Finn says with a shrug and Mike gives him a dirty look, shooting him down. "She's just trying to do her job," Finn argues.

Quinn exhales sharply, because she can understand why Charlie refuses to work with him and has threatened several times to bullet in him. "I'm sure that Ms. Berry doesn't want _you_ to put your meaty hands all over her. I'm sure in many states that would constitute a sexual harassment claim against me, because I'm your employer. Now for the last time Finn, _shut up._" Finn swallows and Quinn turns her attention back to Rachel. "You may go, and tell your boss that he needs to hire better _help_."

Quinn's tone irritates Rachel to no end, because Quinn Fabray isn't better than anyone. She's a criminal, even if she's a criminal with extensive connections and a very sizeable bank account. She is just a person. "It was an _accident_. She just lost her job and it was an accident. Not everyone was born with a silver spoon in their mouth like you were. We have to work and scratch and claw our way just to earn enough money to put a roof over our heads. It's a dress, and I'm sure you can afford another one just like it. In this economy she might not get another job." The words slip out unintentionally and she hears Mike take a sharp intake of breath but he doesn't move. She's blown it, she's blown her chance to catch Quinn's attention and what's worse she probably lost her fake job—and possibly her real job. She really should have demanded that they give her a character to play.

Quinn's lip twitch downward but she schools her features carefully, it's not every day that the help talks back to her. The girl is either extraordinarily brave or extremely stupid. She suspects it's the latter, because her little outburst just cost this very mouthy girl her job. "Is that all Ms. Berry?" she asks. The girl at least has the decency to look ashamed of her outburst, she had looked like a child stomping her foot dramatically, a child throwing a temper tantrum. But she nods, "Excellent," she looks between her two bodyguards. "Take Finn with you, I'd like to lodge a complaint with whoever is in charge. His skills at picking out help need work."

She expects this Rachel Berry to throw herself at her feet to beg for her pathetic little job, it's what everyone else does. They grovel at her feet, and maybe if Rachel had done that she'd have taken a bit of pity on her but she's surprised when Rachel Berry does the exact opposite. Her back straightens and she holds her head up high. And for a moment Quinn Fabray is confused because she knows for certain that this girl will most certainly be fired. "Aren't you going to beg? Perhaps if you do I'll reconsider having you fired for your clear disrespect."

Rachel can't believe the audacity of this woman standing before her, "Beg you? If my manager thinks that I deserve to be fired for refusing to take _your_ abuse then so be it. I'll find another job. But all because you're rich and have a lot of influence in society it doesn't give you the right to be a _bully_. You're human just like everyone else here," with that Rachel Berry turns and walks away. She wonders if Norah had any luck with her target.

"If you just say sorry, I'm sure she'll just leave you alone," Finn says startling her from her thoughts, she didn't even know that he was following her.

Rachel looks at him disbelief etched on her features, and he's giving her this dopey look smiling at her like he had just given her the best advice in the entire world. She can't lose her temper again and she's dangerously close to it, so she turns and walks away. She's blown her only chance to get in with the Fabray's. It's the first time she's ever failed at anything. She probably would have better luck with a person whose moniker was the Reaper. She could probably comfort herself in the fact that if she couldn't get close to Quinn Fabray then there was a good chance that Norah was failing as well.

It's terribly petty to wish failure on anyone, and this is a very important mission but she'd much rather not be the only one that fails and Norah would never let her hear the end of it. She finally manages to take a look at the bar and she sees Norah pouring someone a drink, someone that isn't Charlie Fabray and she lets out a sigh of relief, because it seems that neither one of them managed to get in tight with Fabray's.

She stood corrected a moment later when she saw Norah talking to Charlie quietly and she saw the Reaper's shoulders shake, she was laughing. Norah had made Charlie Fabray laugh. This was unbelievable, Norah was generally the one that screwed things up not her. This was all that Quinn Fabray's fault, with her I'm better than everyone attitude. This wasn't even her real job, but she'd never actually been fired from anything before.

"Uh are we going to see your boss or not?" Finn spoke up again, "Because I kind of need to get back to my post. Both of us can't be out of a job you know," he laughs as if what he said was funny and Rachel lets out a low groan.

* * *

Quinn Fabray who had watched Rachel storm off in a very dramatic fashion found herself slightly—amused by the girls antics. "Mike." she called out. She saw Mike tilt his head to look at her, "Call Finn back to his position, and have Zizes do a full sweep on Rachel Berry," she states studying her for a moment.

Mike looks over at Rachel for a moment and he knows he shouldn't ask but he can't help himself, it's probably a good thing that Quinn actually does like him. "Any particular reason why?" he asks, but Quinn just shoots him one of those cold impassive stares of hers and he immediately turns his attention front when she stalks into the bathroom to wait for Kurt to arrive with a new dress. It's not until the bathroom door closes that Mike Chang smiles.

* * *

"It's after eleven boss and Quinn is ready to go," Sam whispers into Charlie's ear. He watches as the arm's dealer stiffens and turns and gives him annoyed look but he shrugs, because there is nothing he can do. They are one of the last few people in the room, many of the guests have already left.

Charlie sighs and stands up because this had to be one of the more enjoyable galas that she's been forced to attend. She studies the bartender who looks a bit disappointed that she's leaving. She pulls out her leather wallet and opens it and places five crisp hundred dollar bills on the bar. She's not surprised when the bartender takes it immediately and flips through it. She is surprised when the bartender places it back down and pushes the money back to her.

"After all that flirting that we did, I was hoping for a number." Norah admits a disappointed look on her face.

It was that husky voice again and Charlie's tipsy enough that it works and she studies the woman in front of her. It would be fun to take her back to the hotel tonight. But even with her judgment slightly impaired she's still cautious. "I don't even know your name," Charlie points out. She's been referring to her as bartender all night.

"Norah Puckerman," Norah replies coolly, she's in. She knows that she's in, but Charlie just smiles and doesn't give her name in return and just turns around and walks away. "That number?" she prompts not caring if it comes out a bit desperate. She has a fucking job to do.

Charlie just smiles, "I don't give it out, but don't worry. If I want to continue this then I'll just find you," she states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world as she walks away with Blaine and Sam following her closely.

Blaine smiles, "Full background check?" he prompts not surprised when Charlie gives a brief nod of her head.

"The works, I expect it by tomorrow morning, tell Zizes to do it," Charlie responds as she finally meets up with her twin who is in a brand new dress that is just equally as stunning as the last one. She studies the evening gown, for a moment. Kurt did have impeccable taste like always, "How was your night?" She questions her twin that amused look on her face back when Quinn gives her a dull look.

Quinn thinks back to a one Rachel Berry, and sniffs as she looks at her twin, "Accident aside, it was—_interesting_. How was your evening?"

Charlie glances back at the bar, and shakes her head, amusement dancing in her eyes. "_Intriguing_." They don't say anything further to each other as they make their way to the car.

* * *

Rachel Berry and Norah Puckerman have actually managed to do the impossible—they have gotten the attention of the Fabray twins.

* * *

**An: Please Read and Review, they make me feel all warm and gooey on the inside. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's chapter four this is really fun to write and all your lovely reviews push me to get this out faster to you because I'm having fun. Now lets get a look at Santana and Brittany.**

* * *

Quinn woke up to the sound of someone rummaging through her things, she didn't have to open her eyes to know exactly who it was. They had been through this many times before, nearly every day for the past three years. It was rude, it was nosey, and it drove her absolutely crazy. It was always the same excuse, always the same set of words; that she was only doing this to make sure no one had snuck in and planted a bomb or something. They'd been arguing about it for the past three years, truthfully she didn't mind her thoroughness, but what annoyed her the most was that Santana would never put her stuff back exactly as she found and where she found it. "What are you looking for?" she hissed.

"Britt's wants me to find the zip-ties," Santana replies simply, "I was sure that I packed a bag of them."

Quinn tenses and counts back from a hundred because it's much too early for Santana to be well Santana, "One, you're currently looking through _my_ things. Two, what have I said about going through my things? Three, I don't want to hear about your _kinky_ sex life."

Santana ignored her tone and opened another suitcase, "Okay first of all, I need to make sure no one planted any bugs and shit. Second of all, you know I don't listen to you Q. Thirdly—third of all? Whatevs. This isn't for me and Britt's sex life we've got a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs just like _everyone_ else. Britt wants the zip-ties for Charlie," Santana said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Quinn inhaled sharply, and reminded herself that she needed Santana Lopez that she was actually a damn good head of security, and the Latina had saved her life many times before. "I don't _want_ to hear about your _kinky_ sex life with my twin," she snaps and this finally causes Santana to turn to look at her.

"We're not going to have _sex_ with her, we're going to _torture_ her," Santana said once again as if Quinn should know this.

Quinn groaned, "What did I _just_ say?" she threw her pillow at Santana's head giving up. It was like talking to a brick wall. A very mouthy brick wall that didn't know when to quit while she was ahead.

Santana smirked and tossed a thin portfolio onto the bed, "Rachel Barbra Berry, age twenty-five, former employee of _Chateau Inc._ Mike informed me that you had a few words with her ex-manager for because a dwarf decided to tell you that you don't shit gold. I'd ask what crawled up your ass, but it seems that Finnept couldn't manage to keep your dress safe from all that champagne."

Quinn leaned over and picked up the file, "She wouldn't apologize for being rude. I had her fired, someone needed to teach her that there are consequences for her actions. Besides, Charlie would have made her _disappear_ if this Ms. Berry had said what she said to her. After all if anyone hates being disrespected it's Charlie. Ms. Berry will find a new job, _eventually_. Now did anything pop?"

Santana didn't say anything right away as she finally found the zip-ties that she was looking for, before looking at Quinn suspiciously, this was an interesting turn of events. Rachel Berry would hardly be the first person that Quinn had screwed over, she was just the first that Quinn had bothered to look into. She didn't point it out, of course Quinn would simply deny it. "No. She's actually boring as fuck to be honest, born in some place in Ohio, the most interesting thing about her was that she had two gay dads and a surrogate mother. Her parents are dead though, cancer for the mom, drunk driver for the dads when she was twenty. Went to university at the Ohio State, decent grades, majored in Drama—like that's going to pay the bills. Lived in LA for about a year, I suppose that she was trying to get an acting career started but that failed to pan out. Taught vocal lessons to help pay the bills. She moves back home at around twenty-two, stays there for another year, then Chicago, I suppose she wanted to try going there, she's there for two years this time, still not much success on the acting front. From what we can gather she moved to New York a month ago. Really she's just another small town girl who thinks she's got the acting chops to be a star," Santana said summarizing everything that she had read.

Quinn tossed the file down, it didn't even matter it wasn't as if she was ever going to see the girl again, "How terribly cliché, the way she talked, I must have simply thought that she _mattered_. Talking about hard working people indeed." Quinn stretched before wrapping the blanket around herself as she headed to take a shower. She paused for a moment and looked at Santana, "Having sex with my twin won't take long will it? Five minutes? Am I being too generous? It doesn't matter just tell her to shower once she's finished and meet me for breakfast. Now do hurry up," Quinn said dismissively.

* * *

Charlie Fabray was currently sitting up in her bed with Brittany leaning against her reading the very thick file that she had been given on Norah Puckerman. Ignoring the fact that Blaine and Sam were currently holding onto what looked to be a struggling employee of the hotel. "Do we know who he works for yet?" Charlie asks as she flips the page.

Brittany flicks her blue eyes at the man for a moment, and shrugs before going back to reading over the file with Charlie. "He might just be regular paparazzi, he was very sloppy. Amateur definitely not a professional. I'm sorry that San woke you up," she says with a pout.

Charlie leans in and kisses Brittany's forehead a small smile on her face, "It's quite alright. Oh look we're finally at age sixteen—she stole an ATM," Charlie says with a laugh as she goes back to reading the file. She hears the door close shut and she looks over at Santana who has her bag of zip-ties. "Did you finish going through Quinn's room?" she asks.

"Yep. According to Mike this little _shit_," Santana jerks her thumb to him, "is just an amateur paparazzi who was looking for a bit of scandal to sell to TMZ for a few grand. He's been the one responsible for all the leaks that this hotel has had lately," Santana informs as she watched as Sam and Blaine shoved the man to the ground hard and she zipped his hands together. She finishes and then slams her foot into the man's ribs hard.

Charlie ignores the brutality as she looks at Brittany, "You done reading this page?" she asks calmly and Brittany nods and she flips the page again, "Take him to the hotel manager tell him we've dealt with his little _rat_ problem and tell him we don't want the police involved. Quinn will have a fit, she wants us to remain as low-key as possible. Probably wants to sit around being boring." She watched as Sam and Blaine grunted and yanked the man to his feet and dragged him out, leaving her alone with Santana and Brittany.

"You're going to need to do something about Jacob," Brittany says after a moment turning the page of the folder. "That's the second time he's _missed_ something. He's getting lazy, and Zizes does good work. What if he had tried to hurt you? Or what if he had found _out_?"

Charlie nods and pats the empty space beside her so Santana can join her, "Then we would have killed him, we would have no choice in the matter. I'll discuss what to do about Jacob with Quinn when we have breakfast together. Have Zizes work her magic on that guy and erase _everything_, and then wait a few days and make him disappear _quietly_."

Santana nods but she doesn't get up and starts reading the file with Charlie, she had missed this, being with the two of them. Oh she enjoyed fucking with Quinn every day, and driving her up the wall. The three of them had been in a sexual relationship once upon a time ago. It had been fun, it had taken the edge off, and it had made their lives easier to share one more thing with each other. But then she had fallen in love with Brittany, or she'd always been in love with the dancer and Charlie hadn't batted an eye. She hadn't demanded that things change, she hadn't demanded that they continue what they had before. She didn't ask, she didn't push and when they had been forced to separate, she hadn't continued a relationship with Brittany. Sure the dancer still slept in the same bed as Charlie but they'd been doing that for years. It didn't help that unlike Quinn Charlie showed clear favoritism. It almost made her feel bad that she had made the request from Charlie, but the arms dealer had promised to ask. If they couldn't get that then maybe the three of them could be a team again. Quinn and Mike never did anything fun.

"So what do you two think?" Charlie asks as she continues to read the file carefully, "It's just three weeks and it could be _fun_. Quinn's going to be boring, especially after last time. She makes it seem like us getting kidnapped by Somali pirates was _my_ fault."

Brittany laughs, "It was _your_ fault—you took her into waters where you knew there were known Somali pirate ships. We had just finished watching Pirates of the Caribbean and you thought it'd be a good idea to see some actual pirates. And you did trick her saying a ride in the yacht would be fun."

Charlie laughs at this and runs a hand through her hair, it had been an interesting trip, even if Quinn had attempted to shoot her once they were free. She always did get all worked up, when things didn't go her way. The trip hadn't been a complete bust now they did business with several Somali pirates. "This should keep me out of trouble."

Santana stares at Charlie and groans because the arms dealer is clearly slowly going insane, "She's a petty criminal Charlie. She _stole_ an ATM."

"Yes but she hasn't gotten into any trouble for years, do you remember the things that we used to get up to? Well you two used to get up to and then blamed me?" Charlie says with a grin. "It's just three weeks what's the—"

Brittany covers the arms dealer's mouth immediately, "The last time you said that we got kidnapped by pirates Charlie," she lectures. She glances at the photo again, Charlie had been talking non-stop about her since Blaine had handed her the file this morning. "You'd need a burner phone—and you'd have to have at least me and Sam with you at all times."

Santana looks over at Brittany in irritation, "Don't encourage her. Quinn is easy to watch she basically just sits in her room and reads all the time. We could have lots of lady-sex and Charlie already agreed to pay for our little vacation!" She protests. "That's why we got the _expensive _champagne remember?"

"I did what?" Charlie asks frowning and Santana ignores her. She can't remember agreeing to pay for their mini vacation. As far as she's concerned she's already still paying their exorbitant salary that comes with hazard pay and she pays for all medical expenses as well and they're dental. They can pay for their own god damn vacation.

"Come on San, Charlie hasn't had sex in three years. I'm worried _it's _going to fall off, that's what happens to muscles that don't get used a lot. They shrivel up and become smaller, I heard it on TV."

San pulls the sheets off Charlie's waist and grabs her bosses boxers and pulls them down, pointing to it, "It's still the same size as it's always been."

Brittany looks at it and looks up at Santana a small smile tugging on her lips, "I dunno it looks—smaller to me Santana."

Charlie flushes and immediately smacks Santana's hand away, and yanks her boxers back up. "Will you two stop sexually harassing _me_ whenever you fucking feel like it?" Charlie snaps at them but her voice lacks any bite. She shouldn't be used to it, but she is and she wonders why she loves them both so much. She pauses for a moment and sniffs, "It's not smaller I'm just fucking freezing," she snips but Santana and Brittany aren't listening to her anymore talking about how she's taking them to the zoo.

Charlie sighs because Quinn was right and she really does give these two way to much freedom, and way too much autonomy. But they've both saved her life on several occasions and they are her friends. Even if they do work for her. Though half the time she's not a hundred percent sure that's the case, but it's been like this since they were children.

* * *

"The audacity of that woman Norah, she had me _fired. _Thinking that she's something special because she might be smarter and richer than the average person, but she was just a bully. A big bully, and you can't believe the way she looked at me. Like I was nothing! She shows no care for those that are less fortunate than her, I thought that if I could just get her alone, we could start talking about Broadway, but she didn't even give me a chance."

Norah groaned as she pulled the pillow over her head, Rachel had been ranting about this _all_ night. "Chill out Rachel, she's called the fucking _Ice Queen_. Bitch is probably frigid and a prude. Charlie was different than I thought she'd be—she drank Jack Daniels and we fucking flirted all night. She said she'd find me if she wanted to continue what we started last night. So you may get another crack at her they are twins they have to do _some_ things together right, maybe we can convince her to do a double date. I can't believe you lost your temper. What is it that you always tell me? Oh right it's highly _unprofessional_."

Rachel gives her cousin a withering look, "You would have tried to hit her or something, how was I supposed to know that Charlie would be the _fun_ twin? And you shouldn't have snuck into an event like that with some Jack Daniels, what would happen if you were caught? What would you have done if she had asked for something else entirely? You got _lucky_ Norah. Besides you aren't even in yet, she hasn't called and she hasn't shown up at your door. We aren't _in_ and William Schuester is checking in on us at the end of the week, it's the only check to make sure that it went well. What will we tell him? I got _fired_. What if they fire me from the FBI? I've blown it with Lucy and you might have just been something new and shiny for her to focus on."

Norah threw her pillow at Rachel letting it hit her squarely on the face, "It's been a night, she's probably running a background check on me. They're fucking paranoid as fuck remember? And she went out of her way to fuck with you. Why didn't you just apologize when she offered you the chance?"

Rachel threw her hands up, "I have some self-respect and self-worth? I've dealt with people like her remember back in high school, they only picked on you more when you did exactly what they wanted you to do. It's better to hold your head up high and be proud of who you are—"

Norah lets out another frustrated groan, "If I say we can watch one of those musicals that you like so much will you _shut-up_?" She questions. "The mission isn't a failure, they're probably just running background checks on us like I said. They are paranoid as fuck remember? She didn't even once give me her name. She just walked away after I asked for her number. I mean what the fuck right? I thought these high society people were all about manners and shit. She was probably only interested because she thought she was slumming it with me."

"Well at least she treated you with a modicum of respect, even if she does think she's better than you," Rachel sighed. "What musical do you wish to watch? I feel like Funny Girl is an appropriate—" Rachel was cut off by the sound of Norah's cellphone going off. "Who did you _give_ your phone number to?" she hisses.

Norah frowns and picks up her phone but the number is blocked, "It's blocked," she says.

"Answer it—it might be Charlie," Rachel says quickly.

"Sup, this is Puckerman," Norah says and she ignores Rachel who smacks her forehead and gives her a look. Her eyes widen when she hears the familiar sound of Charlie's laughter, she gives Rachel a thumbs up. "How did you get this number?"

Charlie taps her fingers against the armrest in the car that she's in, as she looks at Brittany. "I told you I would find you if I wanted to continue our conversation last night didn't I?" She doesn't wait for Norah to answer, "Are you free tonight?"

"Tonight?" Norah says and Rachel gesticulates wildly and she really has no idea what she's trying to convey, "I was going to cheer my cousin up—she got fired last night, she was getting some abuse from someone and she stood up for herself. The _bitch_ had her fired. So we were going to sit at home and watch some lame musicals. I mean you're welcome to come over—I mean our place probably isn't what you're used to or anything—"

Charlie listens for a moment, "I'm terribly sorry about your cousin's job. If you wish to watch some musical theatre then there is no better place than Broadway. I'll have my driver pick you both up around five—"

Norah's eyes widened because Charlie was going on, "Is this a date?" she asks bluntly and Rachel looks horrified that she's being so blunt but she needs to get a handle on this situation. "Because if it isn't I mean we can pay for ourselves you don't need to—" Charlie's laughing again and she flushes because she doesn't know what's so funny. They could afford tickets to Broadway maybe not the best seats in the house but they aren't that broke. Their accounts had been scrubbed clean to—they were basically living paycheck to paycheck. She wants to get angry but she can't blow it like Rachel did. "Look I know you're like loaded and stuff, you've got to be to get into a place like that but we're not like leeches or anything. I was just hoping to have a good time with you is all."

Charlie smiles, "I'm inviting you somewhere Norah, and it's only polite that I pay for it. If tonight goes well you can ask and then you can pay for it. This is a _date_ after all," she says simply.

"But what about my cousin—she wouldn't want to be the third wheel," Norah reminds her.

Charlie is quiet and she thinks, because there are several people that she can set her up with, it's one date and she can have Norah to herself. "Is she a lesbian or is she straight?" Charlie asks.

"She's bisexual but she prefers women," Norah responds easily hoping that Charlie will take the bait, and try and saddle her up with her twin.

"Name," Charlie prompts immediately.

"Rachel Barbra Berry," Norah says glancing over at her cousin who is watching the events unfold quietly.

Charlie thinks for a minute and draws a blank, because Santana and Brittany are the only two lesbians on staff. Santana is Santana and if she sets her up with Brittany, Santana will probably try to murder the poor girl or her. "Well my twin sister hasn't been on a date in ages, I'm sure she'll be sure to show her a good time. Wicked is one of her favorite musicals. So my driver will pick you up at five, I've got some business to attend to so I'll see you at the restaurant that we'll be going to."

Norah is about to say something but the phone call ends and she stares at her phone. Charlie hadn't even asked she had just stated like it was a given that she'd say yes. She hadn't said yes, it was like Charlie expected her to drop everything and just do as she was told. She had thought that Charlie was different from everyone else that had been at that party, "I got you a date with Lucy Fabray tonight, and don't fucking blow it. God the Fabray's are a bunch of arrogant douchebags, didn't even let me fucking speak or even say yes. This is going to be the shittiest two years of our fucking life. There had better be a huge fucking promotion and a giant pay increase after this."

* * *

Quinn frowned as she looked at her twin who had just entered the abandoned warehouse, "You're late," she states, watching as Charlie pulls off her blazer and hands it to Sam as she unbuttons her cuffs and then loosens her tie.

Charlie hums in response as she removes her gun from her holster and hands it Brittany, pausing for a moment, and leans in to whisper to the dancer, "Background check the works Rachel Barbra Berry." Brittany nods and pulls away as Charlie steps forward and gives her sister a look, "Late for what? It's not like he's going anywhere," she said glancing at the Mossad agent that they'd managed to kidnap.

Quinn shakes her head, and watches as her twin rolls her sleeves up and shakes her head, because she doesn't understand Charlie's fascination with getting her hands dirty, that's why they have people like Jesse and Sebastian. "Jesse and Sebastian have already managed to break the man there is no need for you to sully your hands with this _trash_." Charlie just gives her a look, "He's low level, just someone meant to watch our movements and see if he could infiltrate our organization."

Charlie frowns, and turns to Sam, "I said to kill him if he had nothing useful to tell us," she said in an exasperated tone.

Quinn sighs, "Low level but still with enough pull to hear what's going on in the intelligence community. Apparently the FBI is going to try and come after us again. William Schuester, you remember him?"

Charlie grunts at this, "I thought our contacts in the FBI hadn't heard anything?"

"They haven't because it's on a need to know basis apparently and they're not high enough to need to know," Quinn says in an irritated manner. "They've managed to keep it quiet which means they might have learned from their previous mistakes."

Charlie rolls her eyes, "Figgins is as incompetent as they come, and is more concerned with his budget then actually putting a stop to criminal activity. And William Schuester couldn't come up with a good idea period, using old spy tricks in an attempt to get one step ahead of us. He's an irritant that we should have dealt with last year."

Quinn frowned at her sister's brashness, killing FBI agents was not something that you did on a whim. It was stupid, and you needed to make sure that they weren't caught, and they didn't piss off an entire organization. "Perhaps, but they're still in the beginning stages, they haven't actually made a move yet. Not that it matters, it's not like we recruit people off the streets to join our organization. We don't actually need to do anything they'll show their hand soon enough." She isn't worried, the FBI was generally sloppy when it came to creating false identities, it'd be picked up by Zizes and they would deal with it then. It was still time to get their mole in place in the taskforce.

"And that's all he knows?" Charlie asks in a bored tone. "That someone is after us? Again?" Quinn nodded and Charlie took her gun from Brittany and turned around and squeezed the trigger before Quinn could stop her. There was a loud bang, and the man's eyes widened for a moment before a trail of blood from the hole in his head slowly slid down his face and he slumped over. Charlie holstered her gun again and looked at her twin, daring her to say anything.

Quinn tilted her head at the dead man in front of her and flicked her eyes back to Charlie and shook her head, he was going to die no matter what she supposed it didn't matter _how_ he died. "Scrub this place down, get rid of the body," she ordered Jesse and Sebastian as she turned to her twin. "Was that necessary?" she presses.

"No," Charlie admits and takes her blazer from Sam and slides it on before buttoning it up, "I just felt like it. Would you care to join me to see a Broadway performance tonight?" she asked her twin like she hadn't just murdered a man in cold blood a few seconds ago.

Quinn smiled, "Wicked?" she asks, because it is one of her favorites, and at least Charlie is suggesting things that she would like to do this time. Her twin nods, "Of course."

* * *

**An: That's it for now, man these chapters are getting longer sheesh. Please review it totally makes me light up when my inbox is filled with reviews.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Thank you to all the reviewers, holy shit this is like my most popular story ever. Thank you to everyone who took the time to send me a review, and here is Chapter 5 all in the same day. YEY  
**

**Guest reviewers: Charlie and Quinn are not the same person so no it's not really a Quick. And yes I'm aware the last chapter was a Charlie centric one, because it needed to be one, I needed to continue to push the story forward so you could get your Faberry. There will be other couples highlighted in this, not to the degree that will be Faberry or even Charlie/Norah and perhaps Brittana. But they will be featured. **

**Now the question on my mind is do you want flashbacks, do you want to see how bad Quinn is? Because as I've written her so far, Quinn hasn't actually ****_done_**** anything particularly bad, it's mostly been Charlie who's gotten her hands dirty. But Quinn has done terrible things and I'm debating whether you should see it. Or if you want me to stay in the present. Which I forgot to ask in Chapter 4 but eh, I'm having fun in the present right now. **

**Sage: The title like my other glee story is based off a song. Stupid title, and a bit weird, but it's a fun song and I like it. I might shorten it in the future though. It's a Fallout Boy song. My vast musical library was on shuffle and it came on, I thought of gangsters. Thus this story was born. **

* * *

"Blaine it looks like we can get shot here, or someone will try and car jack us," Kurt hissed at his partner. "What is Charlie thinking? We don't _do_ charity. Or is this some sort of My Fair Lady experiment that she's trying to run? Trying to turn these—oh good lord what are they wearing Blaine," Kurt says as he spots the two girls that they are supposed to be taking to dinner and then to see the show. There is a horrified look on his face quickly followed by disgust, and he grabs Blaine's arm and shakes it. "They cannot be _seen_ with the twins looking like _that_. They look _poor_. Blaine you must drive me back to my studio so I can put them in some proper _clothes_." Kurt bites his lip because he can just imagine what Quinn will say if they show up looking like that, and while he imagines that Blaine would protect him from the legendary Fabray wrath—he's not going to take any unnecessary risk.

Blaine looked to the ceiling of the car and shook his head and opened the door and got out so he could open the back of the town car for the two women, "Apparently we just have one quick stop to make before we take you to see your dates," he notices the immediate wariness on the face of Norah Puckerman and the apprehension on Rachel's face and he smiles. "Don't worry it seems that you two have a _fairy_ god mother," he says with a smile.

Kurt pushes the button and rolls down his glass, "I _heard_ that," he says in a snippy tone and smiles at the girls, "It won't be much I just have some darling new designs that you have to try out. I'm sure the _twins_ will love it," he smiles widely at them. He was most definitely going to charge the twins overtime pay for this, expecting him to work miracles in such a short amount of time. "They'll simply be _all _over you by the time I'm done with you," he vows, he looks at the time. "Hurry up Blaine _perfection_ takes time and we don't want them to be _too_ late. It's rude and you know how Quinn hates being kept waiting."

"What's wrong with what we're wearing—" Norah says looking down at what she had just thrown on, but Rachel elbows her sharply.

They have a mission and if this will make the twins _notice_ them, and give her an in with the _ice queen_ herself then she was going to take it. "Why thank you that is very kind of you, uh—"

"Kurt," he supplies as they slide into the back of the town car.

"Kurt, thank you Kurt for your help. She didn't give us much time to prepare she just—" They need friends in the organization, and Kurt seems friendly enough.

"Summoned you?" Kurt says helpfully, nodding in understanding. "You'll learn fairly quickly that you don't say _no_ to the twins. They ask you to show up and be their bodyguards even though you're supposed to have the night off to spend with your _fabulous _partner, then you drop what you're doing—or _who_ you're doing and—"

Blaine blushed and shook his head at Kurt, "I said I was sorry. _Something_ came up suddenly and they found themselves short-handed."

"Yes because they play _favorites_," Kurt mumbles mostly to himself, he hasn't seen Blaine in nearly six months. Tina hadn't seen Mike, Mercedes hadn't even Sam yet. It was _difficult_ at times, very hard. Sometimes he didn't hear from Blaine for weeks and he had to wonder if he was dead or alive, or if he was going to come back home like Artie had, a round had pierced his spine paralyzing him from the waist down. He had been glad that Blaine had gotten Quinn detail until he had found out about Artie. He had thought that Charlie with her general recklessness would get Blaine killed and there was generally less gunfire with Quinn, any gunfire was enough and he was hoping that for this tour they'd switch him out with someone else. Rory seemed to be showing some promise as their new vehicle guy, maybe Quinn would take him and leave Blaine behind.

He pulls himself out of his thoughts for a moment, it doesn't matter Blaine's home now and he's relatively safe for now, and this is his last job for a bit, "So what do you two do?" he asks trying to make conversation.

"I'm a bartender," Norah offers and looks over at Rachel.

"I just got fired, I got into an argument with one of the attendees at the gala, and she had me fired. She was very rude and bossy," Rachel said, pretending that she didn't know that they were taking her to see Lucy Quinn Fabray. She doubted that Charlie had told her that it was her that she was going to show up at dinner and she wondered how the _Ice Queen_ was going to take it. She was going to need to act surprised when she showed up and met Quinn Fabray for a second time.

* * *

"Expecting some business?" Quinn asked as Charlie checked her phone once more and looked back at her. "You mentioned that you had some business to attend to in the city."

"Not business, _pleasure_. Kurt seems to be kidnapping our dates for the evening," Charlie says with an irritated sigh. Perhaps sending Blaine wasn't the best idea, but Norah had seen Blaine and was bound to remember him.

Quinn freezes, because she believes that she heard her twin, there is no conceivable way that Charlie said the word _dates_. "What did you just say?" she demands and Charlie gives her a lazy look with a knowing smile—she knew that smile. The last time that Charlie had flashed that smile they had ended up captured by Somali pirates. "_What did you do?_"

"Oh calm down Quinn, there isn't going to be any gunfire this evening, it's simply a _double_ _date_. Don't worry I ran a background check on the girl you're going to be going out with tonight. She's pretty I suppose. Do try and be _nice_. I understand how difficult a concept it is for you to wrap your mind around, but I do actually like this girl."

"You tricked _me_, into coming on a double date with you?"

"No I asked if you wanted to see a musical you said yes, we _are_ going to see Wicked. Brittany is holding the tickets. I just didn't tell you that we were going to have guests. So if you're going to be upset with me—"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't want to date? That I'm perfectly happy being on my own?" Quinn presses and Charlie rolls her eyes. "I'm serious Charlie do you ever think about what I want? I didn't _want_ to be captured by Somali Pirates, you just did it because it would be _fun_. You nearly got us killed."

"_Hardly_. We took them out in like ten minutes, it was supposed to be a sisterly bonding experience. You need to just _let it go_ Quinn. All that anger isn't good for you," Charlie responds. "Look it's _one_ date Quinn, if you don't like her that's fine, but I like this Norah woman, she's sexy as hell, and she's like a baby badass, it's adorable. And did I mention she's sexy as hell?"

"Will you stop thinking with your dick? Don't you get enough sex from those two," Quinn points to Santana and Brittany.

Charlie didn't reply to that and just sighed, "Quinn it's _one_ night, I barely ask you for anything—and I let _you_ boss me around all the time. I'm trying to impress a girl who doesn't want my money and she doesn't seem impressed by all of this, and doesn't seem to mind the fact that my bodyguards follow me everywhere and—"

"Does she know about us?" Quinn asks dangerously, because Charlie is reckless and stupid sometimes and she can't believe that she could put them at risk just to impress some girl.

Charlie's smile fades and she meets her sister's cold look with one of her own, and she feels Brittany's hand on her leg, "_Lucy_. I am just as good as you are as selling guns, I am even better than you at _killing_ people. I know how to handle situations _my_ way. I'm not fucking stupid so stop treating me like I'm a screw up. Unlike you _I_ don't fuck up. I haven't had any _accidents_ like you have. I didn't fucking tell her about _us_. I have no intention to sleep with her tonight, she's just a bit of _fun_. So you will fucking be _nice_ on this fucking date or so help me god I will _fuck_ up just so don't get what _you_ want from our father."

Quinn meets Charlie's harsh gaze with one of her own her hand reaching toward, "I have no problem—"

"Quinn that's enough," Brittany snapped at Quinn who glared at her harshly but didn't say anything. Charlie slips on a smug smile and Brittany turns on her, "Charlie you were being _mean_ and I know you wouldn't do _that_ to Quinn. Quinn it's one date and who knows you might actually like this person. Charlie's only trying to _help_ no one likes to be alone. I have San and I'm really happy now, and Sam has Mercedes. You two can't be alone forever. Now apologize to each other," she says because they're both dangerously close to drawing their weapons on each other. It didn't always use to be like this and she misses when it wasn't.

Charlie sniffs and the mood is gone and she crosses her legs, "Fine I'm sorry," she says looking out the window.

Quinn gives her twin doesn't sound apologetic, and she wonders if Charlie is that petty to ruin things for her. She's pulled a gun on her twin before, "I'm sorry," she repeats to her twin who doesn't look at her. "What does she _do_?"

Charlie scoffs, "Why don't you ask her yourself? Have a conversation with her? You know be polite. Get to know her, I don't need you after tonight—"

Quinn sighs, trying a different approach, "Charlie—what happens when she decides to kiss you and you get hot and bothered, and she feels it against her. There is a reason that we don't date."

Charlie doesn't answer right away because she hadn't thought about it, "It's one date Quinn, it might not even evolve into something more."

Quinn sighs and looks out the window, because she can see that Charlie really wants something to happen from this night.

* * *

"They're _horrendously_ late," Quinn says looking at the time, it's nearly six, and they still haven't come yet. "Please don't tell me that they stood _us_ up."

"Kurt has his hands on them, you know how he gets. He probably thinks of this as a pet project," Charlie said as she played with her fork on the table.

Quinn rolled her eyes, and let her eyes travel to where Santana and Brittany were talking to each other curled up together in a booth, she'd be annoyed with them or slacking off, but they were the best, and she didn't doubt for a minute that they would be up in a moment if there was danger. Sam and Mike were eating at a table close by and she was sitting with her twin across the table from her. She was about to say something when Charlie looked up and smiled standing up to greet the two women.

"They're here—and wow—I'll never make fun of Kurt's personal style again," Charlie mumbles mostly to herself. Charlie glances at Quinn who is still very much seated and looking disinterested in the whole thing and Charlie kicks her shin hard under the table causing her twin to glare at her and reluctantly stand up.

"Norah, this is my twin, Quinn. Quinn this Norah who I was telling you so much about," Charlie said animatedly as she took Norah's hand, the taller girl was wearing a black and green dress, much to Norah's chagrin but it highlighted each of her curves perfectly.

Quinn gave Norah a once over while keeping her face completely neutral, she didn't see what was special about Charlie's date. She was certainly gorgeous in her own way but she'd need to keep a close eye on things, there was something about her that—

Charlie smiled at the girl behind Quinn, "And this must be your date Quinn," Charlie said holding her arm out studying the girl in front of her, shorter than her twin and she was beautiful, in her pale green dress. "This is Rachel Berry—"

Quinn froze and she gripped the table, because Charlie couldn't be serious. This was some funny joke that Santana had put her up to because her poor sweet—dimwitted sister, did not just set her up with the person who she wouldn't go out with even she was the last person on Earth on purpose. Perhaps Rachel Berry was a common name and when she turned around it would be someone who hadn't been extremely disrespectful to her within the past twenty-four hours. Quinn forced a smile on her face and turned around—she fucking hated her twin. "_You_."

Charlie who had been talking stopped when Quinn spoke and looked at her sister's face which was a mix between horror and annoyance. It would have been comical if Quinn hadn't taken a step toward Rachel Berry. "Quinn—" Charlie said making an attempt to grab her twin's arm but she was to slow and Quinn had twisted out of her grasp. She could see Santana, Mike and Brittany getting up this was a disaster.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Quinn asks demanding to know an answer. "_Shouldn't_ you be looking for another job? Or are you finally here to apologize for your incredible disrespect."

Rachel stared at Quinn and she could feel her own anger bubbling, "I called you a _bully_ because you were being one. You wanted me to _beg_ you for my job. And I refused to bow down to your fascist ways. You are not better than me all because you're prettier than me and have all this money, which you use to abuse those who are incredibly less fortunate than you are. You messed with my livelihood because I wouldn't kiss your feet?"

"Quinn," Charlie said again in a panicked tone, looking at Norah embarrassed as Norah was looking at her with annoyance as well. This was not how it was supposed to go. How was she supposed to know that Quinn was the _bitch_ that had cost Rachel her job? Though if she had stopped to think about it, chances are she probably could have guessed.

Quinn saw red, because this nothing was still talking to her like she was _important_. Like she was _someone_. Someone who mattered. "You were being disrespectful to me, _I_ was the victim. That _dress_ cost millions of dollars and it was one of a kind. She was _careless_, and she ruined it."

"She was a human and it was an accident. It was an _accident_. You can afford a hundred dresses that are needlessly expensive and just a sign of your insane wealth. I didn't do _anything_ to deserve you getting me fired. You were being abusive, all I wanted to do was help you with _your _insanely expensive dress." Rachel said taking a step toward Quinn, she had forgotten all about her bodyguards, or she simply didn't care.

Quinn turned to her twin who is just staring at the events unfolding stunned. "_I told_ _you_ not to date the _help_." Charlie flushed deep red when Norah moved away from her to go stand by Rachel. "Especially not extremely obnoxious little girls that seem to think that the world revolves around her. If someone can't do her _job _correctly then she deserves to be fired. Her _job_ was to walk around with a tray in her hand with drinks, to not trip like a buffoon and ruin dresses that are worth more than she'd ever make in her miserable insignificant life. Just like it was _your_ job to not lecture the attendees of last night's gala like you know more than they do."

"Quinn _enough_." Charlie snapped at her twin grabbing Quinn's arm and pulling her back shooting an apologetic look at Norah who ignored her as she talked to Rachel. She ignored her twin for a moment as she felt Santana and Mike quickly come to keep Quinn back. "Norah let me—"

Norah frowned at her, though she was considerably more irritated with Rachel for blowing things up when they didn't need to escalate this quickly, but she needed to stick by her cousin. Who she planned to chew out later, because it had been their one shot to both get in. "Is that how you see us? As the _help_? Slumming it with the bartender and her unemployed cousin?"

"No that's not what I think at all—" Charlie began.

"Right your _twin_ got my cousin fired and we really needed the extra cash so we could live in our shitty little apartment. Thanks for that, by the way. Come on Rachel let's go," Norah said pulling Rachel away because Rachel was vibrating in anger and the last thing she needed was for Rachel to accidentally get shot for attacking Quinn Fabray. She had noticed a gun on each of their hips.

Charlie frowned and ignored Quinn, "Look let's everyone calm down—"

Norah shook her head, "Look I thought you were different than all those _pricks_ at the bar, sort of thought we could have some _fun_. Didn't think you thought of as help. Look I've got more respect for myself than to be your kept woman. So we're going to bounce."

"You don't have to—you're not my—" Charlie began again.

"We do—no salvaging this fuck up," Norah shrugged and looked at the dresses that they were wearing. "Look give us an address and I'll give back the dresses and you can go back to your life rich life doing rich people things and pissing down on us poor folk. Come on Rachel."

Charlie stared and frowned, "At least let me get the car one of my—"

"I think you've done enough tonight. We don't _need_ your help," Norah said and pulled Rachel away, not bothering to look back as Charlie's face fell.

Quinn watched them leave and pulled herself away from Mike and Santana and walked to her twin, at least now she would learn to not date those that were beneath her station. It always ended in tragedy. "Did you see how _she_ was talking to me? She is the most obnoxious person I have ever met. This is why we don't see those people who are _beneath_ us. I hope you—" Quinn's head snapped to the side and she felt a blur as Santana and Mike had intervened grabbing Charlie and pulling her away from Quinn. Quinn touched her cheek which still stung from the blow that her twin had just given her and she turned to look at her sister who wasn't struggling against Mike and Santana and was just staring at her with loathing.

Charlie shoved Mike off her and stared at Quinn once more before turning and walking away. Sam quickly scampering to his feet and following her.

Brittany S. Pierce sighed because Charlie was in one of her moods which meant her job was going to become increasingly difficult, and she slowly walked past Quinn Fabray, "Fix it," she whispered as she passed low enough so only Quinn could hear her.

Quinn Fabray touched her cheek again, and turned to Santana a frown on her face, "You saw the way she—"

Santana raised her hands she wasn't paid anywhere near enough to be Quinn's shrink, "Look Q, you were just as obnoxious as she was, and all you had to do was _be_ polite. I don't know why _she_ gets under your skin so much. You go to some places around the world and the men don't take you _seriously_ and that doesn't get under your skin. They treat you like shit because you're a _woman_. They do disrespect you, you've never lost your cool like that before," Santana pointed out and shrugged.

Quinn scowled at Santana, that was different and Santana knew it. That was business. Quinn threw her hands up because the whole world had gone nuts, she wasn't going to apologize to a short little dwarf that had been rude and disrespectful. This was all Charlie's fault, she didn't even want to go on this stupid date. She most definitely wasn't going to apologize for something she didn't even start.

* * *

**AN: Read and Review :) Oh and as a reminder **do you want flashbacks tell me in the review yes or no?**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Alright here's what I'm going to do for the flashbacks, when it becomes pertinent to the story—I'll put a flashback in, mostly so you can see what happens in real time rather than having the characters explain it. I'll do a bit of both. So when I write about the De Luca incident you'll see literally what happened. They won't be that long. Or well other things, that happened that are important to the story, I will right it in "real time" so you aren't hearing second hand what happened. **

** I'll label it clearly that it's a flashback. I know some of you don't care for them but I can't keep everything in the present, there will have to be time skips, and with time skips come what happened during that time period. Charlie and Quinn travel all over the world. They deal with terrorists, they deal with bad people, they sell weapons to dictators, in other words they are constantly in danger. They have people who want to kill them and harm them on a day to day basis which is why they have an elite fighting force around them. They aren't going to drag Norah and Rachel into active war zones, they aren't going to want to put them in any danger. So yes this is a Faberry, but it's also kind of a lot more than that. I want to tell a complete story I guess. Because it's a love story. They have two years—but Charlie and Quinn were never meant to stay state-side for that long.**

**So there will be flashbacks, as for killing characters off. I haven't decided if I wanted to go that route yet and who I plan to kill, if I do decide to kill someone off. I have a feeling I'll get a lot of hate if I start killing characters off. **

**Fuck it seems that I have created another epic, but I will keep the chapters short-ish…I'll try. No more 20k chapters for me. No more 10k chapters. I say this until it happens –sigh– Here is chapter six. **

* * *

Norah Puckerman was furious, because not only had Rachel messed up with Quinn Fabray again, she had also gone and blown it with Charlie Fabray. "_Unprofessional_ for the two years since we've been working with them, you've called me unprofessional nearly every day, even when we were undercover to bring down Brody's sex trafficking ring. What the fuck do you call that Rachel? At least I managed to get close to my _mark_. Charlie actually _liked_ me. She's already called me _four_ _times_. Tonight but I can't do anything because _you_ couldn't just say you're sorry."

Rachel looked scandalized at the very idea at apologizing to Quinn Fabray, "I want _nothing_ to do with her, I can't put up with her _abuse_. It's like a hostile working environment—"

"We're _undercover_ Rachel. With two of the most dangerous women on the planet. Of _course _it's a hostile working environment. Did you notice that each of her bodyguards was armed before you got into the face of Quinn Fabray? They could have _shot_ you, and then where would I be. I wouldn't be able to infiltrate their group if they had _killed _you."

"You didn't _have_ to leave as well. You had Charlie in the _palm_ of your hand. You should have just let me go home by myself. I don't need a babysitter Norah. So you get to infiltrate the group and I have to sit here for the next two years, doing menial tasks. At least someone would bring down their _criminal_ _empire_."

Norah Puckerman groaned, because she couldn't even see Rachel apologizing, and she hoped that Charlie called a few days later, so they could talk after a cool down period. "Rachel, if you had left then what was I supposed to do? Wouldn't it have looked odd that I didn't stand by you after you were getting reamed out by the ice queen? Not to mention she insulted me as well. How would it looked if I had stayed? Like I was just into Charlie for her wealth, or something else. Remember what Schuester said—their bodyguards would eliminate us if they believed us to be a threat. With or without the twin's express permission. I am not going to get driven to some abandoned warehouse and executed. Not for this mission. So I'm going to wait till she calls again in a few days, _if_ she calls again in a few days and let her apologize. Then I'm going to take her out on a proper date that isn't something lame like a Broadway show—which by the way she did for you. You couldn't even say _thank_ you."

Rachel flushed because she was slightly rude to their guest, if she ever saw Charlie again she'd at least have the decency to say thank you and apologize for ruining her date. "Well, I'm _glad_ to know that the _reaper_ is a completely different person than her twin. I didn't even believe that evil twin's existed till now. I'm a firm _believer_ now. Lucy Quinn Fabray is a _narcissistic, sociopath_, with no care for those around her. At least you're just trying to get with a known _sociopath_. A mass murder with a nice side, I would have thought that once I cracked the _ice_ queen demeanor there would be someone nice on the inside. Perhaps it was just a defense mechanism, I was wrong. Beneath that icy demeanor is just more ice and—and _narcissism_."

"Suck it up, and think about it this way—at least she remembered you. I mean that's got to mean something right, now all you need to do is kiss her ass if you ever see her again, and fucking apologize for losing your cool like that. Not once but twice, and I still don't get why. Brody _cheated_ on you with several women while we were undercover trying to bring down Sandy Ryerson's sex ring, and you still put up with his bullshit—"

"Brody was one of Sandy's best earners, and he was a _prostitute_. I knew exactly what I was getting into plus I had a role to fill," Rachel says with an indignant huff. "Besides Brody was sweet and was never verbally abusive like Quinn was—"

"Brody was an ass. With a nickname like ice queen you had to know that she was going to be a stone-cold _bitch._ I mean come on Rachel, she had the nickname _ice queen_." Though when Norah thought about it, for someone who was that cold and unfeeling like William said, Quinn Fabray seemed to get awfully worked up around Rachel Berry.

"I simply believed that she was a bit of a _prude_, who didn't like sex. I'm not going to compromise my morals just so Quinn Fabray can have her win. She _expects me_ to bow down to her, just like everyone else does, like we're beneath her—"

Norah through up her hands, she was usually the one that was bitching about their assignment. "If she wants you to get down on your knees and _kiss_ her ass, then you get down on your fucking _knees_ and _kiss_ her _ass_. They're supposed to fall _in_ _love_ with us remember. We've committed ourselves to this, so if they're into some _kinky_ _weird_ _sex_ shit, then we swallow our _fucking_ _pride_ and we do it. This was _always_ the fucking deal, we become what _they_ want and what _they_ can't _live_ without. So next time you see her get down on your knees and kiss the ring. We're trying to stop the _bad_ guys here. It shouldn't matter what Quinn Fabray is like, in two years she's going to be rotting in a federal jail cell for the rest of her life. Then you can go visit her and get as much payback as you want."

Rachel Berry bristled, but nodded, because Norah was making very valid points. Even if Quinn Fabray was by far the most infuriating person on the planet that she had personally ever met. If she got another chance, she most certainly wouldn't blow it.

* * *

"You can tell her that I _forgive_ her," Quinn said tapping her foot as she looked at Brittany and Sam who were barring her from entering her twin's hotel suite. "And to show her that there are no hard feelings, _she_ can _have_ Santana for the night."

Santana blinked for a moment at Quinn's words before her face twisted into one of anger. "Excuse _you_? Bitch, I'm not a fucking _whore_. Besides _neither_ of you Fabray's could _afford_ me," she muttered the last part under her breath.

Quinn rolled her eyes, and looked at Santana, "You three have been engaging in a sexual relationship for _years_—"

Brittany sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and gently placed her hand on Quinn's arm and pulled her away from Charlie's door before she could say something that would cause an actual fight between the two of them. Her voice dropped keeping it a low whisper, "We _haven't_ slept with Charlie in years, not since me and San got together. That was five years ago. We sleep in the same bed, but we've been doing that since we were children. It doesn't _mean_ anything. Charlie lets you think whatever you want but she hasn't _been_ with anybody in years just like _you_. She was really looking forward to this night Quinn, and you ruined it for her. So _fix_ _it_."

Quinn Fabray stared at Brittany for a moment, disbelief flicked through her eyes. There was no way that her twin, Charlie talked as if she had been in a physical relationship with the two of them. She had never understood it, she hadn't approved of it—but she had ignored it. "She _wouldn't_ have slept with her either. We can't just sleep with anyone, because if _they find out_, we'd be forced to eliminate them especially if they have a huge mouth. They're poor, how much money do you think TMZ will pay them for a story about the two of us. I _did_ her a favor and I'm protecting her from herself. She should be grateful—" Quinn spat angrily. Brittany gave her a dull look and she sighed. "Take Santana—do whatever it _is_ you two need to do to make her happy. I expect to see her for _breakfast_ in the morning," Quinn snapped and pulled away from Brittany storming off and closing the door to her room, with a loud bang.

Santana eyed the door and looked at Brittany before exhaling, "Trouty mouth—"

Sam scoffed annoyed, this was his night off, and he was _supposed_ to be watching _Wicked_ with his girlfriend. Those plans were scrapped, he had waited until Charlie was in a _good_ mood before he had requested. He wasn't Santana and Brittany who could do whatever they want and bully Charlie into spoiling them rotten. "_Fine_, but tomorrow, I'm taking the rest of the week off to spend with my girlfriend, get someone else to cover for me."

Brittany looked at Mike, who nodded, he wanted time off as well. Brittany frowned had been shirking their rotation duties since they had come back. It was their job to rotate members in, and out, so none of the guys suffered from burnout. Normally while they were travelling they kept the same close knit teams but she could see that Mike and Sam wanted to see their girlfriends too. "We'll fix it so you guys get some days," she promises and the two of them nod. Brittany looked at Santana, "Come on San—let's go cheer up Charlie," she said with a sigh.

Charlie Fabray was sitting staring at her burner phone, she didn't know the proper etiquette for these things. She'd never dated anyone before—even if it was just _one_ date, she wasn't even dating Norah. She knew that she couldn't but it might have nice to _pretend_ for at least a little while.

She wasn't stupid she knew nothing could come of it, but it had been a long time since someone other than Brittany and Santana had made her laugh. Sam tried—with his stupid imitations, but she had liked Norah. Her door clicked open and she reached for her gun that was on the nightstand, but she paused when she saw it was Brittany who was followed by Santana, she caught a glance at Sam and Mike standing outside Quinn's door and frowned.

"I thought I told them to take the night off—what the fuck are they still doing here?" she asked Brittany and Santana. "Get Az and Dave to get their asses here, and take their spot. You two need to start doing the job that _I'm _paying you to do." Charlie snaps at the two of them. She wasn't in the mood to deal with either of them or see them acting all loving with each other.

Santana's anger peaked because she had to put up with this shit with Quinn on a day to day basis, Charlie didn't _give them_ orders. "Since when do you give _us_ orders," she sneered at Charlie who turned her on her and she quickly realized that she hadn't seen the arms dealer that angry in a long time and that she may have made the situation worse.

"_I'm your fucking boss_." Charlie snapped at Santana who frowned because Charlie never pulled that card not with them. "Now _do as_ _you're told_ and get the fuck out of my room. I don't need you two whoring yourself out to me because Quinn ordered you to do so." Neither of them moved and Charlie's trigger finger twitched. She exhaled slowly, she just wanted to be alone. "You're _both_ dismissed for the fucking night. Now get the fuck out of my sight," She snapped harshly ignoring the hurt that flashed through Brittany's eyes.

"Charlie—" the dancer said with a sigh taking a step forward.

"_OUT!" _Charlie roared and both of them looked at each other before leaving her alone closing the door behind. She exhaled sharply and threw the burner phone against the wall as hard as she could watching as the flip phone smashed against the wall.

* * *

It was a rare moment when Quinn didn't wake up to Santana starting the morning with attempting to piss her off. Which meant that they were probably still ironing the kinks with Charlie. Now that Charlie had time to think about it she would agree with her that Rachel Berry was obnoxious and had no business talking to her like that. Charlie understood what disrespect was. Her twin wasn't any different from her, if that Norah person had spoken to Charlie, like Rachel had dared speak to her, Charlie would have made her disappear.

She slipped on a robe and exited her apartment only to pause when she noticed that her usual guards weren't standing outside like they were supposed to be. "Azimio Adams and Dave Karofsky were and she frowned. Mike didn't have _her_ permission to leave—and Brittany and Santana were sitting outside Charlie's door. "Has she finally seen reason?" she questioned, it was an oddity to see them both up so early.

Brittany gave Quinn a look, "She's still upset and she kicked us out. We aren't _whores_ Quinn, we're your _bodyguards_ and she heard you tell Santana to sleep with her. So she kicked us out—she _ordered_ us out. She is very angry Quinn with you, because you were really rude last night. You should go apologize and then maybe Norah can go on a date with Charlie and she can be happy again."

Quinn stared because it was like everyone was against her, "She was _disrespectful_. She was loud and rude, and she thinks that she's somebody important. She called me a _bully_."

Santana gave Quinn a dull look, but chose not to say anything, because the last thing she needed to deal with was another uppity Fabray. She was going to make damn sure that she wore a hole in Charlie's credit card, she didn't doubt that Charlie would eventually calm down and then feel apologetic.

"She was _Charlie's_ guest, and it was just supposed to be a fun night out _on_ Charlie. All you needed to do was be polite and treat her like a potential client Quinn, you made a scene and you made Charlie's date angry with her. It was one night that she needed you to be—charming and nice and for you two to do something together. You haven't done anything together in years, and she got you a date with someone really hot—you should be grateful."

Quinn flushed, "She wasn't—"

"Rachel was hot wasn't she San?"

"For a dwarf," Santana answered grumpily and Brittany gently smacks her arm. "She was freaking tiny—I didn't know if tackling her to the ground would break her in two."

"You're barely taller than her," Brittany points out and Santana bristles and she pats Santana's arm gently and turns her attention back to Quinn. "Look all you need to do is apologize, tell her that you're kind of a bitch, don't worry San and I still love you even though you can be super bitchy and rude—"

"Speak for yourself," Santana grumbles. "Look Q, I hates to get involved because it's stupid, but I'm supposed to be getting my zoo on with Brittany today and then wearing a hole in your sister's credit card because that's what _I_ do. None of which I can do if Charlie decides to hole up in her room all day. She is the _fun_ one, and you put her in a mood and the last time I saw her this angry—a lot of people ended up dead, and your father determined it was best that I be _placed_ with you, and you're hardly any fun and now I'm away from Britt's for months. So seriously, I put Joe on tailing Rachel and I put Rory on tailing Norah. Best thing to do is apologize for being a bitch last night."

"Your job _is_ to protect the two of us and neither of you are doing it. What happens when they find out about us? You two might be perfectly okay with what we were born with—" Quinn looks at Dave and Azimio and then down the hallway, it's not a secret with their bodyguards, "That we were born _different_. But Norah might not be, and what happens when she freaks out and—Charlie ends up hurt anyway? I'm doing this to protect my twin, who is currently thinking with her _dick_."

"Charlie never got to have her heart broken like you did, and it wasn't even because you had a dick. She really just wanted your money. Brittany told you that, I told you that, Mike told you, Sam mentioned it you insisted that she loved you. Maybe Norah will be okay with Charlie. If she's not Charlie will do exactly what you did, probably with half the teenage angst that went along with it. It's been _nine_ years," Santana pointed out.

Quinn's eyes blazed with anger, "Don't you _dare_, dismiss what I went through Santana. If my _father_ demanded that you put a bullet between Brittany's eyes—"

Santana gave Quinn a dull look, "I wouldn't do it. So let him kill me, I'm not afraid to die, and I'm not going to harm Britt's just to live. Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had to kill Brittany, I don't think I could live if Britt's were dead. Besides she _didn't_ love you Q. She didn't she wanted _your_ name. She thought she could extort millions of dollars from the _family_. Charlie might have accidentally stumbled upon someone who doesn't give a rat's ass about your net worth, and you fucked it up for her because you couldn't deal with an obnoxious dwarf who was giving it to you just as good as you were giving it to her. I wasn't sure if I should shoot her or wait for you two to start making out, what with all that fucking sexual tension in the room."

Quinn looks scandalized at the implication of kissing Rachel Berry and opens her mouth to snap at Santana when Brittany intervenes. "She's at the Lyceum theatre for an audition for some musical or another. So just go say you're sorry, and tell her that she should tell Norah to give Charlie another chance. Then you never have to see her again."

Quinn exhales and thinks over what she said, "This is a terrible idea," she says because someone needs to say it, till it clicks.

"We've done the background check, Zizes did it and so did Artie and Jacob, it all came back clean, so really you are relatively safe. I mean safe as you can be with a dwarf hanging around." Santana said. "Now let's go so I can still gets my zoo on with Britt's today—" Santana says about to stand up but Brittany places her hand on Santana's arm stopping her.

"I'll go with Quinn, you deal with Charlie, she missed you, and you don't get to spend as much time with her," Brittany informs her as she stands up and motions for Dave to follow her. "Get ready we'll take you to the theater and we can wait for her to finish her audition and you can say you're sorry. Then we can all go to the zoo and look at the penguins."

Santana smirks liking this idea as she gets up and for a moment Brittany feels really sorry for Charlie, but it's only for a moment. Because Santana probably won't leave any lasting damage, as she watches as Santana slips into Charlie's room.

"Come on Quinn, let's go find Rachel and you can't fight with her anymore, and we need to pick up a new burner phone for Charlie and you. Just in case," Brittany said in a cheery voice pulling Quinn back toward her bedroom. Santana had been right though, Quinn needed someone who couldn't be bullied by her. She winces when she hears a loud bang come from Charlie's room and then some yelling and the sound of a vase breaking. Azimio takes a step toward the door and Brittany shakes her head and gives him a smile. "They're just play-fighting, it's been a rather long time since they've done that." She glances back at the room and then pushes Quinn into her room. "Hurry up and get ready, I don't know how long she's going to be at the theatre."

* * *

**An: So the next chapter is Quinn at one of Rachel's auditions will anything change or will the two of them go at it again. Find out whenever I write the next chapter and post it.  
**

**Read and Review. Seriously guys I like reading all your reviews. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed consistently, thanks you everyone who took the time to write one. Really appreciate it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: To be fair to Charlie-she had no idea Rachel Berry had pissed off her twin. Had it been anyone else in the world and Quinn would have been polite. So no she couldn't have predicted that Quinn was going to act out. Not to that extent at least. If she had known then she wouldn't have invited her twin. **

**Anyway in the rough outline that I have of this story in my head, there will be two flashback chapters. They will be Quinn orientated. Everything else will be small ones, actual flashbacks. As for what the twins want, I splattered hints for Quinn throughout the second chapter and the sixth chapter, a cookie to the person who guesses it correctly. **

* * *

"Sidney Greene," Quinn said as the man stood up and she leaned in to greet him let him kiss both her cheeks. "I heard through the grapevine that you were trying to revive Funny Girl, and I just _had_ to see for myself and wonder if you needed any help producing the show. You know how much I love the arts."

Sidney Greene eyes widened, he'd heard that the Fabray twins were in town, but he never would have dreamed that Quinn Fabray would pay him a visit. Perhaps she was willing to help him produce the musical, she had been the _silent_ _partner_ to many of the musicals on Broadway. "Wanted to get a sneak peek yourself did you? Excellent I've seen some amazing talent but none of them are _Fanny Brice_. Perhaps with your keen eye we'll spot her together." He motions for Quinn to sit down beside him and looks at her two body guards both take a seat behind them. "Also quite a bit of terrible auditions, part of me wonders if I should have made an offer to Miley Cyrus," he says in a grumpy tone.

Quinn shakes her head, "She doesn't have the vocal range for such an iconic role and with a few scandals under her belt, people will come not to see the musical but to see if she's going to be a _train wreck_. So it's best to find some unknown and then make her famous. It's cheaper that way as well."

Sidney scoffed, "Bah, the stardom goes to their head fast, the moment they get an offer from a television show or a movie they want to leave for bigger and better things. At least with an established star there are less things to worry about," he grumbles shaking his head.

Quinn tilted her head, "That's why we have the lawyers Sidney. I know an excellent firm that is excellent at making iron-clad contracts. It's very—selective in their clientele, but one recommendation from me and I'm sure that they'll make you a client Sidney."

"That's mighty generous of you, they keep finding ways to break the contract that I already have, and it's terrible for business. I make a star and then they just run off and I'm stuck with dwindling ticket sales because no one really comes to see the _understudy_."

Quinn nodded in understanding, she could understand his hesitation, "Well who is auditioning next?" She asks crossing her legs as she looked at the stage.

Sidney Greene picks up his clipboard, "Oh it's just some walk-in, nothing to worry about. She's a bit old isn't she twenty-five with like no real acting experience," he shakes his head. "This probably won't be that good, but I hope you still think about being a producer for this musical. The young generation—they don't remember the greats like Barbara or Patti anymore it's all about Idina, and big movie stars like Hugh Jackman and Neil Patrick Harris. That's why I'm trying to revive _Funny Girl_, because we don't need things like _Spiderman _on Broadway. We need the classics. Good stories, with powerful and moving messages not flashy and expensive with little substance."

Quinn nodded not really paying attention to his little rant, "I understand exactly what you mean," she says with a nod, waiting for him to give the okay for the next person to audition to come on stage. She could have waited in the car, but she did like to invest in some Broadway productions a year, sometimes she lost money, sometimes she made some. It didn't matter she did love investing some of her money in something that wasn't tainted in blood.

"Rachel Berry," Sidney announced loudly and there was a pause before Rachel Berry walked on stage wearing her biggest smile.

A smile that lasted exactly two seconds as her eyes rested on Quinn Fabray who leaned back in her chair and Rachel could swear that she saw a smug expression on her face. She had to wonder if Quinn was stalking her just to mess with her, because this couldn't have been a coincidence. She couldn't be petty enough to make sure that she could never work in this city again. She didn't actually expect to get this part, and it wouldn't be good if she did. She'd never be able to do undercover work again, but it was _Funny Girl_. It was her favorite musical of all time. If she had chosen to become an actress this was the role she was born to play.

"When you're ready," Sidney said gruffly, wanting this girl to hurry up so he could continue talking to Quinn Fabray about being his co-producer. His silent co-producer, it would save him money if this musical was a flop and he was getting to old to take the hit.

Brittany Pierce leaned in, "Be nice," she reminded Quinn, "Even if she's really bad, this is for Charlie."

Quinn eyes flashed in irritation, she didn't even want to be here, and she certainly didn't want to see Rachel Berry again. She was loud and insufferable and she was currently staring at her, "We don't have all day," she said in a cold tone. "If you aren't capable of doing this then get off the stage I'm sure there are a thousand other girls that will be willing to take your place."

Brittany Pierce sighed, there went her advice. It was like Quinn enjoyed getting under the girls skin and she saw Rachel visibly stiffen and glare at Quinn for a moment before turning to Sidney Greene who still looked rather unimpressed. "Hello I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and I have prepared for you the song that has become—quite fitting for this audition and is from the musical itself _Don't Rain on __**My**__ Parade._"

Sidney groaned, "I've heard this song at least forty times today, can't they be a bit more creative. Very few people can sing this song like Barbara," he grumbles, completely missing the dig that Rachel had sent at Quinn whose jaw had tightened. "Go ahead," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Rachel kept her eyes focused on Quinn, who she knew was judging her, trying to get into her head but she wouldn't give Quinn the satisfaction. She would prove right here and now that she wasn't someone that had been gifted every advantage she had clawed and scratched her way to be where she was right now. So when it was time to sing, she did. Nailing every note, putting all her frustration and emotions into the song as she sang. Her gaze was focused on Quinn whose face remained neutral throughout the entire performance despite the fact that Sidney's jaw had dropped. Even Brittany and Dave were staring at her stunned.

But Quinn Fabray kept that mask on the entire time, and it nearly threw her but she'd been singing this song since she was a child, and she powered through, hitting the notes with just as much power and emphasis and emotion as she had before. Finishing the song with just as much flourish and emotion as she had started with.

Sidney Greene was on his feet clapping, and Brittany and Dave who still sat down clapped as well, but Quinn Fabray sat there with that impassive look on her face. She didn't clap she just sat there staring at Rachel and it was a shift and suddenly Rachel felt a bit self-conscious but she did a little bow and turned to Sidney, "That was excellent, one of the best damn performances I've seen all day." He announced, glancing over at Quinn but she didn't seem nearly as enthusiastic. He supposed that he would have to keep looking, "Make sure we have your correct contact information," he informed Rachel.

"Thank you for this amazing opportunity," Rachel said flashing one last look at Quinn Fabray before walking of stage. She had sung her heart out. And it seemed that she had impressed Sidney, which she supposed was all that mattered. Unless Quinn Fabray ruined it—ruined her shot—which was something she could see Quinn doing, she sent a mental apology to Norah because she really couldn't make any promises if she managed to confront Quinn Fabray again.

Sidney turned to Quinn, "You didn't like her? I thought she sang the song beautifully and with a bit of guidance she could be Fanny in the revival. We'd still have to see others of course—but I saw her singing there and I thought of a young Barbara. You're much too young to have seen her in her peak but man those days—"

"I'll help you produce the show," Quinn interrupted. "I'll have my people call your people and iron out a deal, but that _girl_—that _Rachel Berry_—she's the one who will star in your show," she informed him standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got business to attend," she informed him.

Brittany smiled brightly at her as she and Dave got up and followed her out of the theatre, "She was really good wasn't she Quinn. Like amazing, now all you have to do is say you're sorry—"

Quinn ignored Brittany, she didn't know whether she was furious that Rachel Berry actually had a modicum of talent, or if she was impressed that Rachel Berry had managed to prove that she was actually _someone_. Someone who could be a massive star on Broadway, she didn't understand how no one in LA or Chicago had picked up the girl before this.

"Are you stalking me?" Rachel demanded meeting Quinn in front of the theatre.

"Excuse me?" Quinn said her voice filled with annoyance, as she felt her own anger peaking, suddenly remembering probably the only reason they had passed over Rachel Berry. She was irritating as hell.

"Are you stalking me? This is the third time we've met in as many days. Didn't you say enough last night? Or is it now your life's mission to ruin all of my dreams?"

Quinn saw red again, she had just gotten this woman her dream job, starring in a Broadway musical. "You ungrateful little—"

Brittany immediately intervened slipping in front of the two and smiling at Rachel, "Hi, my name is Brittany," she said sticking her hand out. Rachel blinked in surprise, "I thought you were amazing up there. I'm actually Charlie's bodyguard but Charlie's super sad coz she really liked Norah," she informed Rachel who shook her hand. She was going to fix this whether Quinn wanted to or not. "So Quinn came here to apologize to you and Norah, right Quinn?" Brittany turned to look at Quinn.

Quinn glared at Brittany who didn't seem to falter under her gaze and she sighed, "Right," she answered tersely.

Rachel paused because if Charlie was sad that meant that Norah still had an in, "I wanted to thank Charlie for inviting me and apologize _to her_. That my manners weren't the best, I was just upset with her _twin_ and I made a terrible scene, and ruined her date. I'm sure that I can convince my cousin to give her another chance. If she's still open for that date."

Brittany clapped because this was going better than she had hoped for, and she looked over at Quinn who seemed to be looking elsewhere but she sucked at being sneaky and Brittany could tell that she was watching Rachel. Santana had totally called it earlier this morning, Quinn liked Rachel—or at the very least was impressed by her. And Rachel hadn't caved into Quinn's bullying. Everyone caved to Quinn's bitchiness. Charlie and Santana did it because it wasn't worth the headache. She did it because it was generally best to let Quinn just have her way. She needed someone like Rachel in her life to tell her no. Actually so did Charlie and she hadn't been able to get a good read on Norah. "That sounds perfect, we were going to the zoo today to see the penguins and you're welcome to join us. If you're not too busy of course."

Rachel was taken aback by Brittany's kindness and she couldn't help but smile, it was slightly disarming and she couldn't believe for a moment that this girl was skilled at killing people. She seemed like someone who she could become good friends with, "I'm not but I'm not sure if my company would be appreciated by _some_."

Brittany followed Rachel's gaze to Quinn who hadn't said anything, letting Brittany be her mouthpiece and Brittany sighed inwardly again, "Quinn's kind of like my Santana, she just gets a bit of getting used to. It's like an acquired taste," she heard Dave cough trying to cover the sound of his snort. Quinn looked livid at the comparison like hell she was anything like Santana, but Brittany smiled at her. "Please say yes? I'm sure Charlie would love to have you and Norah. She really wanted to show you a good time last night."

Rachel made a show of thinking about it, "I'd love to come with you, but I have to insist that Norah and I pay for our own tickets," she gave a look at Quinn who looked back at her. "And maybe we can give back the—"

Quinn finally spoke up, "Keep them, consider it an apology for last night," she blurted out.

Rachel gave an exasperated sigh, "We don't—"

Brittany leaned in and whispered, "She thought you looked really pretty in that pale green dress yesterday. It's her favorite color," she smiled at Rachel and winked as Quinn shot her a suspicious look. "Do you need a ride anywhere? We can give you a lift right Quinn?"

Quinn was internally debating whether she would have preferred Santana to come along with her because Brittany was basically walking her through this situation, giving her looks and trying to prompt her to say something. Truthfully she just wanted her twin to talk to her again. So she smiled even though she knew it was tense. "We can," she said with a nod. She could be _nice_ even if it killed her. It was probably killing her.

Rachel Berry studied Quinn again and crossed her arms over her chest because this woman had cost her a fake job, "Before we go—did you interfere with my audition?"

Quinn stared at Rachel for a moment, "I did," she admits with a shrug as she walks past Rachel who looks like she's about to blow another gasket. "I got you the job," she says bluntly and opens the door to her car, and slides inside. A smile tugging on her lips as she looks out the window. She's definitely scored a point against Rachel fucking Berry. Maybe now Rachel would show her the respect she deserved.

* * *

**An: So cliffhanger sort of, will they fight more will Rachel be annoyed that Quinn interfered? Next chapter will be a continuation of this one and we're going to take a look at Norah and Charlie, and depending on how that chapter turns out we might get a look at the zoo.  
**

**Read and Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**An: There hasn't really been any Charlie/Norah at all, the focus has been mostly on Quinn on Rachel, everything I've written has to been move that storyline along at a quick pace. I'm using both to be honest. Quinn and Rachel was never going to be ****_easy_****. If Charlie wasn't currently attempting trying to start a relationship with Norah, Quinn wouldn't go out of her way to talk to Rachel. I haven't actually really written nearly as much interaction between Charlie and Norah as I have with Quinn and Rachel or even Santana and Brittany. So no I'm not currently sidelining faberry. But this story is about ****_both_**** twins not just Quinn, even if she's more of the main character. I want to tell a complete story. So the whole when is faberry happening question is silly because it's happening right now. People don't meet and then fall in love magically. **

**If you're looking for a story where I rush them together and throw in lots of pointless smut, then this isn't the story for you. There will be drama between the Charlie and Norah separate to the Rachel/Quinn drama and vice versa. **

**Quinn isn't soft, by any means, which is part of the problem that I was running into with the no flashbacks, you aren't seeing the complete picture. She didn't get Rachel the job as an apology.  
**

* * *

The first words out of Rachel Berry's mouth wasn't thank-you. It wasn't her admitting that she was eternally grateful it certainly wasn't her throwing herself at her feet and kissing the proverbial ring. She had after all done something nice for the girl, she had given the girl what she wanted and she could just as easily take it away.

"Why? None of our meetings have been anything but pleasant you have implied that I was nothing more than the help, because I wouldn't put up with your abuse. Is this simply a ploy to give me my job, and then if I don't kiss your ass, take it away from me?" Rachel asked suspiciously at Quinn Fabray. "I mean I know my voice is stunning and I know I would have gotten the job _without_ _your help_—after all Fanny Brice is such an iconic role—"

Quinn stared at Rachel in disbelief, she had done something nice. She had gotten this job for the woman, she had gotten Rachel her _dream job_. She was technically Rachel's _boss_. And yet the girl still hadn't said thank-you. It was a simple thank-you, was it so hard to be appreciative. She had apologized, and here she was being suspicious of her motives. "Are you serious? I just did something _nice_ for you and you can't even say _thank-you_?"

Rachel frowned, "You got me fired from my last job, and now you show up out of nowhere after _stalking_ me, and hand me my dream job. Things like this don't happen to people like _me_. And I could have gotten the role without your help. I am a very good actress and an excellent vocalist." Rachel replies haughtily. She's not sure if she's fishing for the compliment, or for Quinn to acknowledge that she actually has a talent, or even an apology for the way Quinn's been treating her.

Quinn shot Rachel an exasperated look, because this girl was unbelievable, how hard was it to say thank-you? It was two simple words, she had _gotten_ Rachel Berry the job, it had been her word that had made Sidney decide to take a risk with someone who was relatively unknown, and it hadn't been on _her talent_. Or anything ridiculous like that—well maybe it had a little to do with her talent, but mostly it was her. She was Quinn Fabray people did what she wanted all the time, "You deserved to be fired from your last job. Your _job_ was to be silent and serve the attendees of the gala, you couldn't even do that. You were terrible at it, and I apologized—"

"You didn't actually apologize, Brittany apologized _for _you," Rachel pointed out and Quinn shot her a harsh glare, while Brittany blinked and smiled at her. She pauses for a moment, "You didn't get me this job as an apology did you?" She asked horrified, "I didn't need your help getting it—and if you got me this job even if you have no faith of my capabilities as an actress or vocalist, then—"

Quinn snorted, "You'll do what? Refuse to take the job? Don't be ridiculous you aren't going to do anything of the sort. It's your _dream_ job and you should be grateful that I intervened, Sidney wanted to hire Miley Cyrus to play the role of Fanny Brice. You should be grateful."

Rachel had looked scandalized at the thought of Miley Cyrus playing such an iconic role, "I am grateful," she admits after a moment and Quinn turns sharply to her surprise. "That you didn't let such an amazing musical be turned into a farce, Miley Cyrus doesn't have the acting capabilities to play Fanny Brice let alone the correct voice-type for the role. So thank you—Funny Girl is one of my favorite musicals of all time and I wouldn't like to see it become a disaster."

"That's it? That's all you're thanking me for? Saving your favorite musicals?" Quinn asked there was disbelief in her voice.

Rachel looks at her, "I know that I have talent and that I'm a _star_, and that one day I'll be someone _important_. It's been my dream since I was a little girl, but if you don't have any faith in me and just got me the job because you simply thought I would be grateful and throw myself at _you_ then you sorely misjudged who I am. I have my pride and my self-worth, both of which you have tried to take away from me every single time we've met. You've insulted me, you've bullied me and then you got your friend to apologize on your behalf. I truly could care less about the power and influence that you have. So yes I'm grateful that you _saved_ on of my favorite musical, Barbara is one of my idols." Rachel exhaled gently, she would keep her calm, there would be no more yelling at Quinn Fabray. "But if you only did it to buy me off, like I'm sure you do to a lot of people than I'm not _thanking_ you. You're right I'm not going to let this opportunity, no matter how I got, it pass me by, and I'm sure that you could just as easily take it away from me. But I'm not—you can't buy my forgiveness, and you certainly can't buy _me_."

Quinn scoffed because _everyone_ had a _price_. Rachel Berry was no different than everyone else, she wanted to be rich and famous. Of course she could buy Rachel Berry, Charlie hadn't accidentally stumbled across two people who couldn't be bought. There was no such thing as someone who couldn't be _bought_. People who claimed that they couldn't in her experience were the easiest ones to buy. She looked at the area that they were in and frowned, she had seen warzones that looked more secure than this place.

There were two people in this world that Quinn Fabray truly cared for in this world, one of which was her twin. Even though their relationship had deteriorated and she had pointed a loaded gun at Charlie a few times, she still _loved_ her twin and did want to protect her. And if Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce weren't going to do their _job_ and protect Charlie from herself than she would. Charlie couldn't fault her if she managed to buy both of them off, but she'd have to go about it discretely. She couldn't just offer Rachel and her cousin a lump sum of money they probably wouldn't take it from her, no she had to be smarter about this.

"I didn't get you the job because I didn't think you could do it. I got you the job because I heard you sing and I thought that you did have _some_ talent," she said after a moment keeping her eyes firmly on the scenery, which was incredibly depressing.

Rachel glanced at Brittany who was studying Quinn curiously, "Does it kill her inside to be nice?" she asked the bodyguard seriously.

"I paid you a _compliment_," Quinn said turning to Rachel annoyed. Now she just had to make sure that she didn't kill Rachel Berry in the process.

Brittany snorted and covered her mouth when Quinn turned to her sharply, but she smiled underneath her hand because she could guess what Quinn was thinking, and she flicked her eyes towards Rachel Berry and winked at her, though she wondered if Rachel could pass Quinn's test. She really hoped that she did, she certainly didn't want to kill Rachel. She already liked the girl, calling Quinn, this was the most emotion that Quinn showed on a day to day basis and it was all directed towards a one Rachel Berry. Every time they verbally sparred she had seen the ghost of a smile on Quinn's face, her eyes light up. She doubted that Quinn even thought that there was any attraction there but there was. She had seen Quinn studying Rachel when she believed that no one was looking. These three weeks were going to be _interesting_.

* * *

"Maybe Quinn was right," Charlie said from where she lay on her bed tossing a stress ball at the ceiling and catching it with one hand. She sighed, "It's not like it could be anything more than a couple of dates, in a few weeks I'm going to be in Africa for like six months, and finally China, and then we're heading into North Korea before we even come back stateside. Throw in wherever else father decides to send us. I thought a bit of fun—that would keep me out of trouble."

Santana Lopez stared at Charlie, she had taken a look at the file a bit later, and there was a reason that it was so thick. Norah Puckerman was a petty thief and a probable arsonist. Sure for the past ten years or so she'd clean but still a past like that was hard to ignore. Quinn did have a legitimate point about Charlie's safety, the last thing they needed was another she who-should-not-be-named. She'd have to get Brittany to watch that relationship carefully. "So why are you so interested in her?"

"She made me laugh, like actually laugh. She was cheesy as fuck and used the worst pick-up lines and occasionally referred to herself in the third person. And she such a stupid nickname. Who calls themselves Puck? Plus we shared her flask of Jack Daniels, and I just laughed my ass off for the longest time. She wasn't afraid of me Santana, and I don't think she cared that I was rich. Well she didn't until Quinn had to run her mouth and insult her."

"You did spring a double date on her," Santana pointed out, "You know Quinn doesn't like surprises. Or anything for that matter, you know she doesn't let me shoot idiots like you did? God I miss being with you and Britt's. When can I come back? You pay better, Quinn doesn't even throw in hazard pay. Says it's in the job description."

Charlie tossed the ball again, "You can't, not while you and Brittany are still a thing. Your job is to have my back and you did, for two years. I kept it quiet because I didn't think that it affected your overall performance, you were hyper vigilant with Brittany around. But I knew you weren't protecting me anymore you were protecting her and vice versa. After the _incident_, a lot of things came to light. Finn ratted the two of you out to Sue and she insisted that we separate you two. Father insisted that you be the one to leave because he felt you were a terrible influence on me. So until you and Brittany 'break up' you can't be on the same team anymore and even if that day comes it won't be with me, it'll be with Quinn. You and I can't work together anymore."

"Bullshit, does he even know what went down that day?" Santana snarled, all of them had been hauled in after it. They had been summoned and Charlie had gotten punished heavily for her actions, she was only now earning her way back into her father's good graces.

"I gave him the report and he still tore me a new one, he knows exactly what I did and why I did it. And I know he would have done the same thing. So yes I wanted to have fun because for the past three years I haven't even been able to look at my shadow wrong, I've done everything he asked of me and more. I've made him just as much money as Quinn has and I don't even have the lucrative accounts like she does." Charlie replied. "So yes, I wanted to be reckless and have a bit of fun with some bartender who I thought was sexy and funny in the sort of lame way. Yes I know _he_ won't be pleased but so long as I don't make the same _mistake_ that Quinn did, he'll probably leave me alone."

"Your father is a bastard," Santana said shaking her head.

"Why do you think I can't wait to put a bullet between his eyes?" Charlie muttered. "He's only let Quinn see her twice in the past nine years. The only reason I even know what she looks like now is because Quinn shows me pictures. It's been four years since Quinn last saw her. It's why I'll get over this, it's why I'll get over Norah eventually I guess. Maybe this time I can finally see—" Charlie's personal phone rang and she picked it up. "_Lucy._"

"You know I hate it when you call me that," Quinn's exasperated voice came through the other end of the phone. "Don't ever tell me that I don't do anything for you."

"You _don't_ do anything for me unless you have to," Charlie pointed out dryly. "Look, I'm sitting in my room behaving like a _good girl_ so you can get your one wish from father. I'll try and read a book or something or watch a movie. I'll definitely try and avoid shooting someone in the face."

Quinn is quiet for a moment and for a split second she feels guilty, but it passes because she's been in a car arguing on and off with Rachel Berry for the past twenty minutes. "I've fixed things with you and Norah, and I have apologized to Rachel for my actions—"

"So Brittany apologized and you nodded your head," Charlie interrupted, she wasn't having any of this.

"I got Rachel, her dream job. She's going to be playing the iconic role of Fanny Brice."

"Who?" Charlie asked and she heard Quinn groan into the phone. "Look Quinn, I know that you hate this Rachel person—"

"She will be attending as my guest, it seems that we've gotten off on the wrong foot and seeing as I'm one of her new bosses, I've decided it would be wise to get to know one of my investments. I'm hoping that she's a much better actress then she is a waitress," Quinn informs her twin.

Charlie is quiet for a moment because Quinn almost seems like a normal human being. It's suspicious as hell and she narrows her eyes. "What are you up to?"

"She claims she doesn't have a price Charlie, everyone does. I am simply going out of my way to teach you a valuable lesson. This Norah girl is simply another gold digger, just like this Rachel Berry and once I prove it to you, I expect you to pay me back every single dime that I spent on this lesson."

Charlie raises a brow, because she doesn't have any intention of paying Quinn anything. She's not about to marry Norah, they're going to be there for three weeks, a few dates. "Quinn, if you want to prove to yourself that Rachel Berry is a gold digger then you do that. It's not like I met Norah and lost all my senses and I want to marry her. I like her, she's fun to be around. When it stops being fun I'll move on. So there is no need to teach me a lesson, so I'd prefer you not using _me_ as an _excuse_ to _date_ this Rachel person. Quite frankly I'd prefer if you didn't what with your comments about dating the _help_. You _embarrassed_ _me_. And now Norah hates me. If she gives me another chance, then I'd rather not have to explain how my twin sisters has the emotional maturity of a five year old boy, who tortures the girl he likes because he has no other idea on how to get her attention."

"I do _not like her_." Quinn hissed, "She's rude and irritating and she talks back to me, and she didn't say thank you to me for getting me her that job—and she won't even take a compliment Charlie. She's obnoxious and loud and she can apparently sing. And a lot of the times when she speaks to me I want to—" Quinn didn't finish the thought and exhaled sharply. "I just want to make her shut up. Anyway she's just an investment Charlie, one investment, I'm helping to produce the musical she's in. This me getting to know my investment better."

Charlie just rolled her eyes, she may not have lost all sense of reason, but clearly her twin had. "Why did you call me Quinn? I'm still angry with you."

Quinn sighs because she had gotten distracted, "Yes, I've fixed things with you and Norah, at least I've fixed things with Rachel who said that she would talk to this Norah person. We'll be going to the zoo because Brittany convinced Rachel to come with us. So you need to get ready, and meet us at the zoo."

Charlie stared at the phone, "So she's going to give me another shot?"

"Yes and you and you can ruin it all on your own," Quinn informs her twin in an impatient tone as she looks outside the window. "They're on their way back now and Norah is with them, I'll see you at the zoo."

"_Apologize Lucy._" Charlie's voice snapped out before Quinn ended the call.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be a bit of Norah/Charlie and more interactions between Rachel/Quinn and a bit of Santana/Brittany discussing the twins and their current situation. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I rewrote this chapter like four times. Still not completely happy with it, but here it is. Congrats to the people who figured it out. Thank you for all the reviews.  
**

* * *

Charlie was waiting with Santana and Azimio at the entrance by the time they finally arrived, she watched as Brittany hopped out of the car first, and she felt Santana leave her side. She frowned, someone was going to need to do something about that. Even if they were at the Zoo, they were still on the clock she was going to need to have a talk with them. But that was for another time as she watched as Rory opened the door for Quinn as she stepped out of the car with Rachel and Norah following her. She takes a few steps forward unsure of herself. She's unsure how to proceed, she's never done this before.

Charlie takes a step forward anyway and she goes to greet Norah, who turns to her, "I'm sorry about last night," Charlie immediately apologizes, mostly because she doesn't trust Quinn to have done it.

Norah studies Charlie for a moment, "It's cool. Your twin apologized, said you sprung the date on her, and she doesn't handle surprises well. Probably best to mention it next time, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You didn't insult me."

Rachel smiled at Charlie, "It's a pleasure to meet you again. I wanted to apologize for my appalling behavior last night. You were kind enough to invite me to see one of my favorite musicals and I happened to ruin your date with my cousin."

Charlie blinks and looks at Quinn, because Rachel doesn't seem to be irritating and obnoxious and the various other adjectives that her twin used to describe her. Quinn looks irked that she's on the receiving end of Rachel's politeness. "Well, it's quite alright. I'm just glad that there are no hard feelings. I should have given Norah a heads up that sometimes Quinn _forgets_ _herself_." Charlie shoots her twin a look and they lock gazes for a moment. It's a tense moment but Charlie smiles and breaks the look as she turns back to Norah. Everything is forgiven between them.

Quinn sighs and looks at Charlie and Norah who are talking and then back at Rachel who is watching Santana and Brittany talking animatedly for a moment, completely ignoring everything around them. They really are going to need to do something about that, but she ignores them and looks at Rachel, "Is there any particular animal that you'd like to see?" she asks Rachel.

Rachel looks over at Brittany, they need alliances and she can't believe that someone as bright and as bubbly as Brittany S. Pierce is a killer, and she really does seem quite friendly, and it seems that Brittany had already sort of taken her side, even though she was Charlie's personal bodyguard, she seemed to hold sway over Quinn. She was the perfect person to befriend, "Well Brittany did say that we were going to see the penguins."

Quinn glances over at Brittany, who heard it and smiled at Rachel, "Well then we'll split up—"

"Or you can take Brittany and Santana to go see the penguins, and I'll take Azimio and Karofsky to take Norah wherever she wants to go," Charlie interrupts with a shrug.

Quinn frowns and turns to Charlie who is smiling innocently, and she looks over at David and Azimio for a moment. She wonders if Charlie plans to give Dave and Azimio the slip, but Charlie hasn't done that in years. Probably because Santana and Brittany had been punished severely for losing her for an hour, in turn Santana had kicked Charlie's ass every day for a month till her twin had promised to never do it again. "Charlie," she prompts, and looks over at Norah wondering if she's someone that needs to be taken care of. Because Charlie already has impulse control issues and she had skimmed her file.

"Quinn, relax enjoy your _date_ with Rachel, we're going to go look at the monkeys, and we'll meet you back here at closing."

"Charlie—I don't need to tell you that freeing the monkeys to see if Planet of the Apes will really happen is a terrible idea right?" Quinn asks in an exasperated tone. She needs to make sure because Charlie occasionally has very terrible ideas.

Norah gives Charlie a look, "How'd she know?" she asks leaning in and whispering into Charlie's ear.

Charlie hushes Norah and keeps the innocent smile on her face, "I'm not a child Quinn. Of course I know that releasing the monkeys is a terrible idea. I don't even like monkeys, they fling shit. Besides Zi and Dave will keep me out of too much trouble," Charlie smiles at her twin. "Off you go, I promise that I won't cause any trouble."

Rachel looks at Norah and then at Charlie and then at Quinn, "Norah?"

"Fine, I promise we won't set all the reptiles free either and then watch people freak out. I'll stay out of trouble as well," Norah adds and Charlie grins at her.

Quinn sighs and looks at Dave and Azimio, "Keep them from causing a riot," she orders because Charlie still has that smile on her face and she knows her twin is up to something. She shoots Charlie one last look before shaking her head and follows Rachel who is talking with Brittany about the penguins.

Norah watches them leave, "Older siblings huh? Rachel is only older than me by a few months still thinks the world revolves around her."

Charlie smiles and shakes her head, "Quinn is younger than me, by ten minutes," she says with a laugh. "Still likes to boss me around though, I let her. Makes her feel—"

"Important?" Norah finishes because she knows the feeling. "Told you they'd fall for it, though."

"Oh you were kidding about freeing the monkeys I was about to go tell Zi to get a pair of bolt cutters," she said with a smile on her face.

Norah turns to Azimio, who shakes his head, "So—do they follow you around everywhere?"

Charlie follows Norah's look, "Yes?"

"Like—even in your room?"

"No I have privacy for the most part," Charlie said wondering where this is going. She doesn't normally get questions about her bodyguard detail.

"So if we were to have sex we wouldn't have an audience right?" Norah says smirking when Charlie turns a bright red. "I mean—unless you're into that, which is totally cool."

"I—this is the first date," she states quickly, hoping that shuts it down. Suddenly wishing that she hadn't sent her twin away with Rachel.

"Technically it's our second," Norah points out, "Don't worry all my firsts ones end in disaster," she pats Charlie's arm. "So I mean they won't shoot me if I like kiss you right?"

Charlie's eyes widen and she looks at Dave for a bit of help but the big guy just snorts, "Don't worry we won't shoot you."

Norah smirks and looks at Charlie who looks like she's about to freak out, "You aren't like a virgin or anything are you? Hot girl like you probably has a different girl at every port."

Charlie lets out a sharp laugh, "I'm not a virgin, and no I don't have a different girl at every port, I'm just really busy all the time." She smiles relaxing a bit. She dealt with Santana and Brittany's sexual harassment nearly every day, she was able to do this. She could handle a little teasing from Norah. "But we are the zoo and we should probably plot on how to free all the animals from their jail cells."

Norah laughs at this, "Who knew you were an animal activist."

"I'm hardly an animal's rights activist. I really do want to see if a bunch of escaped monkeys and apes will turn this place into a warzone between humans and primates," Charlie answered honestly. "But since we promised not to cause any riots, what are we supposed to do?"

Norah shrugs, this isn't really her scene and if she can't cause any mayhem, there really is no point in being here, "This isn't where I would have taken you for a second date, you know."

Charlie raises an eyebrow, "And where would you have taken me?"

"Laser tag or like paintball or something cool like that," Norah admits. Charlie doesn't say anything, "I mean I know it's no Broadway or some fancy restaurant and shit—but I thought it'd be cool to do and you probably never tried it before. I would have gone with laser tag because getting hit with a paintball hurts like hell—but I mean we could do something that you like so long as I can pay my own way. I mean I'm not going to be able to afford—"

Charlie blinks, "One, I'm not a fan of musicals or Broadway in general. Two, I don't dine at fancy restaurants often. For the obscene amount of money I'm spending I expect a massive plate of food. Three, I like Jack Daniels, and I like you. I mean yeah there are things that _I have_ to do, because of appearances and all that. But if I wanted to go to Broadway, or eat in fancy restaurants then I'd spend time with my twin. And she bores me to tears most of the time. I want to have _fun_ with _you_ and I like the sound of _shooting_ _people_ with paintball guns. So let's do that next," Charlie says offering her arm for Norah to take. "Now let's go walk around the zoo and plot how to set all the animals free without getting caught."

Norah blinks and takes Charlie's arm, and begins to pull her into the zoo. She hadn't expected that talk to go down easily. Charlie really does seem different than all those rich pricks she's being forced to deal with. It's almost nice in the surprising sort of way. But she's a professional and she doesn't plan to forget that Charlie Fabray is a killer and is certainly more ruthless of the two of them.

* * *

Being alone with Rachel Berry had it distinct disadvantage, she didn't even know that this was a date till Charlie had made that very inappropriate comment, and she found herself at a loss of conversation topics. It's not like Rachel would enjoy hearing about the new weapon developments or had any interest in weapons. She couldn't discuss business with Rachel, and the people she talked to, their small talk consisted of things that Rachel wouldn't care for. Stocks and lawyers. "So you can sing," she starts lamely, because she can be nice.

Rachel looks at Quinn in surprise, the _ice_ queen is talking to her. She's talking to her and there isn't some dig at her lack of wealth or anything of the sort, "And you're fabulously wealthy," she says back. "These are things we know about each other, and if we start there this will never go anywhere. What exactly do you do?"

"Our father is a shipping magnate, Charlie and I are simply in the family business," Quinn answers truthfully, well as truthfully as she can. And even though she knows, "Your parents?"

Rachel looks away, "I had two dads, and a mom. My mom died when I was very young. My dad's died a few years ago, drunk driver. Daddy was a lawyer, and my dad was a doctor," Rachel answered and there was a moment's pause.

"I'm sorry about their deaths," Quinn says after a moment, because it's what you're supposed to say.

Rachel nods and it's once again awkward between the two of them so she goes back to looking at Santana and Brittany, "They don't look like bodyguards," she says after a moment.

Quinn follows her gaze where Santana and Brittany are walking hand in hand, with Brittany talking rapidly to Santana. Normally she doesn't mind that people overlook them because they're women but the least they could be is professional, they are horrendously exposed in the zoo. But at the same time they are at the zoo she personally doubts that there is going to be any real threats against them. It's New York City, they aren't in a jungle in Africa somewhere or in any active conflict. "They don't _act_ like bodyguards." She raises her voice and she sees Santana glance back at her and roll her eyes. At least they are semi-aware of their surroundings so she supposes that it's something. She turns her attention back to Rachel. "You're going to need an agent and a good set of lawyers. I can recommend you the best in the city—"

Rachel nods, "I don't think I'll be able to afford the best lawyers in the city, or the best agents in the city. Some of the girls that were auditioning mentioned ICA, as one of the—"

Quinn scoffed, those hacks wouldn't know talent if it bit them in the nose, they currently only shopped for women who looked like models, and had very little other talent then looking pretty. They did manage to get their hands on some women with talent but not nearly the amount of talent that she had witnessed in Rachel Berry. "I insist that you allow me to make the introduction between you and Cassandra, she knows talent and she's good at managing it."

"You insist?" Rachel said her voice rising, "Quinn I've been taking care of myself since my fathers died. I can make my own way. As lovely as all your high power connections are, I'd like to _earn_ it, I don't want to have everything handed to me by you. I'm flattered that you think you're helping me, but I want to get by with my talent alone. Surely you understand that?"

Quinn frowned, because using the connections that she had was simply a way of life, she called in favors and used every opportunity that was given to her get exactly what she wanted, it was just a way of life. If she needed Charlie to call in a favor with some terrorist group then she'd simply call her twin and have her make the connection for her. "It makes little sense to not use connections to get what you want Rachel. It's how the world works—"

"It's how your world works and a lot of Hollywood works as well, I didn't have the right connections when I lived in LA or Chicago and finding work was difficult even with my talent. But you've already given me my dream job—and you should have faith that I can make my own connections and rely on my talent—" Quinn scoffed and Rachel turned to her. "You 'complimented me' earlier and said that I had talent."

"You're not the only talented person in the world, there are people who have tremendous talent, and they never get to realize their dreams. I'm saying that let me get you the best team available, it won't take me long just a few calls—" It's a simple offer and Rachel would be foolish not to take it, it's a favor of course. It's the price, once she does this she can be done with Rachel Berry and her—

"No, I'm flattered and honored. But I don't want people to think that I couldn't get by on my talent alone," Rachel says with finality walking to get a closer look at the penguins.

Quinn stares for a moment because this girl is slightly unbelievable, and she's certain now that Rachel is too stubborn for her own good, or she's simply shoving her generosity back in her face, or she's stupid. She's not sure which one it is but it infuriates her to no end and she wants to find out just what this girl's price is. Everyone has one, _Harmony _had one, she personally had enough contacts in the FBI, CIA, NASA, several different police forces, several prominent politicians to know that people were inherently greedy. She had sold enough guns to know that they were, Rachel was no different and she'd find out just what made the girl tick.

* * *

Brittany watched Quinn from where she was talking to Rachel Berry, she had already done a scan of the area and she hadn't seen anything that had tripped the mental alarms in her head. "What are we going to do about Rachel and Norah?" she asks Santana after a moment and she hears the Latina groan, because the Latina _hates_ talking about the job when they're together, but they're still technically on the clock.

"Nothing for now, watch them make sure they aren't a threat. It's one date, Britt. And Quinn is bound to offend the hobbit, and Charlie only wants to have a bit of fun while she's here."

Brittany hums in response, "I think Rachel would be good for Quinn—after what happened with Harmony—Quinn needs to see that not everyone is like her. I hope she passes Quinn's test, you know she likes her. Quinn doesn't know it yet but she does. The only time I see her that emotional is when she's with you and when she's with Charlie. It's not good for her to be closed off like this."

"And Charlie?" Santana prompts, "I'm not sure about Norah with her past—Charlie already _has_ _impulse_ control issues."

Brittany smiles, "We'll switch then—at least until they separate us again," the words put a damper on things and both of them are quiet for a moment. "I asked if we could have the year off. Charlie is making her that her request for the year."

Santana blinks in surprise, "She's going to waste it on us?"

"She said no at first. I think she was scared that _I_ wouldn't come back and she'd be stuck with Sam. I promised that we would _come_ back. We're going to have to go back anyway, they aren't going to let us just leave. They'll come after us. But at least we'll have a year to ourselves where I'll get to see you every day."

"I asked if they could at least put us back on the same team. Charlie said they wouldn't. Not while we're together and even if they did it wouldn't be with her. I didn't think she'd—she can get whatever she wants—"

"Charlie doesn't have someone like Quinn does, and it's not like she needs the money. She's never actually asked him for anything for herself before. She usually uses her wish for Quinn this time it's for us. But we have to come back Santana I promised her that I would come back."

Santana nodded, a year state-side? She almost felt bad about wearing a hole in Charlie's credit card. "We're going to need to find a place—is she really going to ask."

Brittany nods and grins and takes Santana's hand in hers. They had a year together, one where their lives weren't in constant danger. At least they would so long as Russell Fabray okayed Charlie's request.

* * *

**AN: Read and review, next chapter we're going to hear the reactions to their day at the zoo, and we're going to get to some non-related relationship drama when an agent of Mossad pays Rachel and Norah a little visit.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Alright here is Chapter 10, thanks for all the reviews, keep reviewing please and thank you.  
**

* * *

"2005 Château Pétrus," Quinn says holding her glass up as Charlie takes a seat beside her on the balcony. "It was a good year and it tastes divine. The bottle is over there, pour yourself a glass."

Charlie looks at the expensive wine and shakes her head, "You know I prefer whiskey, _cheap_ whiskey," she crosses her legs as the two sisters study the New York Skyline. "How did it go with Rachel?" Charlie asks for a moment pulling out her phone and telling Azimio to fetch her some Jack Daniels and a glass.

Quinn places her book that she had been reading on her lap and looks over at her twin. "I offered to introduce her to Cassandra—" Charlie flicks her gaze at her sister and raises a brow, because they are both aware of Cassandra July, "Rachel Berry has a rare talent, and you should have heard the power from her voice. Even you would have been impressed. Cassandra despite her many—eccentricities, knows talent and how to cultivate it."

Charlie hums and tilts her head back when Azimio brings her a bottle of Jack and a glass on a tray and she takes it from him and turns back to her twin after pouring herself a generous glass she takes a sip, "She said no?"

"She wants to _earn_ it," Quinn spits out as if Rachel Berry is crazy for not just taking her generous gift. "It was one phone call Charlie. One, and within a year she'd be _somebody_ important. I was handing her, what she wanted and she told me no. I thought it was her price. Everyone has one and I need to know what hers is."

"To what end? So you find out what you need to do buy her, then what? Nothing is free in this world what would you want in return? Her love and devotion? Her freedom? _Sex_? I don't understand what the point of this exercise is Quinn. She's a struggling actress, trying to make it big in New York of all places. The only thing she can really offer you that you probably want is _her_ _body_, and I think she's made it clear to you that she's not going to be your personal whore," Charlie takes a sip of her drink. "She's not going to bow down to you Quinn, so just—_let it go_, and just enjoy spending time with her. Without all these games."

Quinn flushes at this and looks aside, "Everyone has a price Charlie, aren't you curious to know what Norah's is? Don't you care to know if she's only after you because of the things that you can offer her? Rachel Berry is just like everyone else—once I find the right price she'll do whatever _I want_."

"You already gave her what she wanted, and she didn't even have to ask, short of you introducing the girl to Barbra Streisand—" Charlie doesn't have to look at Quinn to know that she's considering it, she sighs. "Not everyone in the world is _Harmony_. Rachel doesn't want anything from you, I don't even think she particularly _likes_ you. Rachel is not the _ghost _of Harmony."

"I loved her! I loved _Harmony_ with every bit of my heart—" Quinn begins, they've had this argument many times before.

"You liked that she _pretended_ to be okay with your _body_, all she needed to do was get down on her knees and _suck_ your _dick_ and she had you in the palm of her hand. No one can blame you, you were _fifteen_ at the time and trust me I still remember those days. I would have done _anything_ to have sex with someone."

Quinn gives her twin a dirty look, "Santana used your credit card like five times today to buy Brittany everything she wanted. Tell me again how it isn't _exactly_ like what happened with me and Harmony."

"Brittany _offers_ to pay me back every single time that Santana decides to go on a shopping spree with one of my credit cards, and while I love both of them dearly, I'm not _in_ love with them. I have never convinced myself that it was anything more than what it was. Sex between friends." Charlie takes another sip of her whiskey and she smiles, "Besides, Santana has bullied me since I was six, and they both _casually_ sexually harass me on a day to day basis. I don't even know why we're friends. Harmony never cared for you, she thought we were _freaks_. Santana and Brittany never thought we were freaks and they promised to always protect us from everyone else who thought we were. Which is why I let them get away with _murder_, and it is why I protected them even though I knew they weren't doing their jobs when they first got together. Just like I know they aren't doing their jobs now."

Quinn says nothing and the two sisters sip their drinks in quiet for a moment, "I want my daughter back Charlie, I just want Beth back," she admits after a moment. "And I just want—someone to love me."

Charlie flicks her eyes at her twin and sighs shifting and placing the glass of whiskey on the ground, she wonders how long Quinn's been sitting here drinking alone, because it's remarkably clear and remarkably honest. "I know Lucy," she says gently rubbing her sister's arm gently.

* * *

"She just showed up at my audition, I wasn't even thinking I just walked on stage and there she was. I think they're having us followed, or she's a stalker of some sort," Rachel informs Norah. "I got in her face, because—who does she think she is? I thought she was trying to screw me over again after the disaster last night. She got me the job—and I had to take it. I had to take it, I had no real reason that I could easily explain away as to not take the job. I can no longer go undercover anymore," Rachel says with a groan. "At least I found out that Charlie really likes you, it's the only reason I managed to behave myself. Did you enjoy your date?"

"Are you sure she's killed people? I mean for fucks sake she was downright pleasant today, she was understanding and kind—and I had to keep reminding myself that she's a dangerous killer. That she's killed people in cold blood—because I never saw it once. All I saw was someone who was down to Earth and who listened and was really kind of cool. I don't understand how she got the name _The Reaper_. Fuck it felt like a normal date at times, all we did was plan on how to do a massive jail break for the animals, and I bought her a corn dog—did you know she's never eaten a corn dog before? It was kind of adorable—but she was rather skittish when I mentioned sex a few times, like she's not sure if she wants to have sex with me."

"Quinn kept on trying to _help _me, I'm still not sure if she's trying to make up—for what she said or she's simply trying to buy me off. But if I mentioned something anything she was quick to want to buy it for me, I had to insist that she stop it. That I was going to do this on talent and not, with her help. I don't think she understands and she kept getting offended, that I won't take her gifts. I don't know if we'll have another date. But if I don't know how to keep saying no to her. She's supposed to be in love with me and if we want to get close to them, for them to trust us enough to let us in—then we need to become friends with their friends, we need to infiltrate their group completely. Brittany was kind to me, and I think she likes me and she has a hold over both twins. They listen to her carefully, she needs to like you as well. We need to stop being outsiders and start learning to fit in with their organizations."

Norah is quiet for a moment, they'd always sort of been outsiders, never really belonging anywhere. They had both been good at pretending to be things they weren't especially back in high school, playing the badass had gotten her a savage ass kicking when she had gone to a detention center. She had been paired with a girl who on the very first day they had met admitted to eating cat poop. "They probably won't accept us though from what we gathered, they've been friends for ages. Do you know who Kurt Hummel is? All their friends have to be wealthy as sin, you saw how he dressed us up like we were dolls for him to play it. I thought all gay men were like your dads, who had no fashion sense whatsoever."

Rachel flushes, "The argyle look was practical back then and—"

Norah smiles, "I think if Kurt had seen you, he probably would have fainted dramatically or labelled you a lost cause," she teased. "I never got to thank them you know—for letting me stay after I got kicked out. My mom wouldn't let me return home said I was too much like my father. A criminal, I mean without them I probably would have dropped out or something, but they made me graduate, and you tutored me like every day. Same with back at the academy you know school shit wasn't my strength all that book learning."

"My father's believed that everyone deserved a second chance, and you more than earned yours. Plus you're family, you don't give up on family," Rachel says gently with a smile, "I miss them—I mean they helped put me on this path you know—though if I had told my daddy that I was going to play Fanny Brice on Broadway—I think they would have moved to New York just so they could see every one of my shows. I'm going to be on Broadway—Norah. I don't even—this wasn't supposed to happen. But she got me a job, she just snapped her fingers and I had a job. I think I was in shock for a bit, I suppose I should tell her thank you for getting me the job. Maybe the next time I see her."

"Next week, we're going to play paintball. Well Charlie said she'd suggest it to Quinn as a way to test their bodyguard's skills and I'm sure that she won't mind if you tag along, if Quinn doesn't actually ask you. It'll be fun Rachel, and I suppose there is no better place to get close to someone than avoiding paintballs. I mean truthfully I want to get a glimpse of the real her, not the mask."

"It's a bit soon for that don't you think? A bit soon for them to trust us completely enough that they'd drop their masks. But I suppose competition does bring out the worst in people and if we play it right it might get them to trust us, I mean I understand I'm not the most skilled shot, and they are quite familiar with weapons. Maybe if we don't seem squeamish they'll open up a bit more."

* * *

It takes a few moments of quiet, a few shed tears and Charlie putting away the wine before Quinn is calm enough to talk to Charlie again, "How was your date with Norah? I was glad no riots erupted," Quinn said back to business like she hadn't just had a moment.

Charlie accepts it without prodding her for too much more detail, "We're going paintballing this weekend, and you're invited as well. I figure it'll be the perfect time to see who is ready to go out and about, a few serious games where I test our people and then we can just have fun."

Quinn nods, "You didn't actually answer the question. How did your date with Norah go?"

Charlie smiles because she thought that Quinn would have missed her change of subject, "I have another? That means something I suppose. It went well, I wouldn't know I've never actually had a date with another woman before. I think she wanted to kiss me but I managed to put a stop to that. You were probably right that it was a bad idea, a very bad idea."

"Do you want to kiss her?" Quinn asks her twin.

Charlie says nothing for a moment, and takes another long sip of her drink. "So I was thinking that Santana and Brittany can break the men up into teams, they're job is to protect you and I, everyone on the winning team gets a fifty thousand dollar bonus in their next pay check. Paid by you of course, loser pays."

"Charlie." Quinn prompted.

Charlie groans, "Lucy. It doesn't matter what _I_ want. I know I can't. It's a bad idea on so many levels. I'm fine being by myself. I need to be _by_ myself. Last thing I need is anymore complications in my life. So this is just fun for me. I think I need a bit of fun in my life, who knows when it's going to end. My life that is."

Quinn rolls her eyes, because she thought Rachel was dramatic. There was a touch of finality to Charlie's voice, "Please you've survived at least eight assassination attempts. You're not going to die," Her twin smiles at this and she wonders if Charlie has something to tell her because for a moment she seemed defeated. She lets it go, the job weighs on her soul sometime as well. "Does she know it's just a bit of fun?"

"We're going on dates Quinn, I haven't slept with her or kissed her. She isn't my girlfriend, I've said multiple times that I'm just looking for a bit of fun. I told her I'm heading to Africa for six months, so we're friends. You know I ate a corndog today it was disgusting. I had two of them," Charlie says with a laugh. "God that was a terrible idea, but I had fun. All that matters. I don't have time for love."

"It was nice when I thought I was in love with Harmony. I wanted to talk to her all the time, I wanted to be near her, I snuck out to meet her—I thought I loved her and even if she didn't love me—I was happy. I was the happiest that I've ever been, and I think I ruined it for you."

"All you did Quinn, was teach me that wearing a condom is important," Charlie replies with ease and her twin rolls her eyes. "And that caring about someone—about anyone in this line of work isn't a strength," Charlie gets up after this, finishing her drink. "Goodnight Quinn," she says before she begins the walk back to her room.

* * *

"I don't even know if Quinn likes me, I mean I understand she got me the job, but it was just because Charlie was upset that your date went sour. Neither of them have given us their number so it's not like we can go find them and ask. We don't know where they're staying, and I'm sure that they have someone tailing us just in case. She knew where I was going to be, Norah. They knew where we lived, they knew our phone numbers and we didn't even give it to them. No wonder this is a dark mission, who knows what other resources that they have. Bought politicians, crooked police officers, and people in various government agencies to give them a heads up," Rachel said frowning.

"I know, they have all the power in this relationship—we should probably start doing bug sweeps every single time we get back, who knows if they're watching us right now. So from now on, we keep the topic very neutral, we don't have a choice in the matter. We don't talk about work, we can talk about them, and we've got to keep an eye out for strange cars," Norah added, as they came up with rules to keep their cover.

"If they suspected then we'd be dead by now, I don't think that they've bugged our rooms yet, or they would have killed us by now," Rachel sighs, they never had to worry about things like this before, not in any of their other missions, but the twins were thorough. "Maybe if things get more serious they'll probably bug our place—"

There was a harsh knock on the metal door and both Norah and Rachel looked at each other, Norah swearing under her breath as she went to the scrabble box that had been put away and opened it revealing a gun. It wasn't anything fancy but it did what it was supposed to do. Norah nodded at Rachel who opened the door, immediately moving out of the way in case Norah had to shoot. But it didn't look like any of the bodyguards that they had seen, even though Norah doubted that they had met the entirety of the twin's private army.

"If the twins suspect that you are FBI, they would have given you the same treatment that they gave my partner. They're never going to find the body," the man muttered quietly. "His family will never know, that he died serving his country."

"America?" Norah asked.

"Israel," the man replied not giving his name.

Rachel frowned, "What's Mossad doing operating here? And no one is supposed to know about us. We're supposed to be dark."

The man ignores the question for now. "He wasn't even a threat to them, and he never checked in. I know they have him which if he's not dead then he soon will be. He was a good man. We have operatives everywhere, and the twins are a threat against our national interests. They supply weapons to the terrorists who threaten us. As for how I know? We cleaned up the terrible scrub job that your FBI did, we're the reason _they haven't _noticed you as a threat yet. I'm telling you to pull out now. My partner knew that the FBI had two agents on the ground and were trying to get close to the twins, and I'm sure they've tortured the information out of him. I don't know what he told them but he didn't know your names. If they truly looked into your background they're going to notice that some things don't make sense. So you have been compromised. Pull out."

Rachel slammed the door closed and looked at Norah, "Well?"

"If they knew we'd be dead, I say we continue on with the mission. We keep going for now, and keep our ears to the ground. They have no reason to suspect us, not right now," Norah said firmly. "We could put a massive dent in organized crime, in wars. Rachel we need to see this through. They don't suspect us right now. And they might never suspect us, but if we pull out now then we're never going to have an opportunity like this again," Norah pointed out immediately.

Rachel inhaled, part of the mission was dangerous there was always a chance that their cover could be blown, but the twins hadn't come to find them yet. They would be careful they would walk the straight and narrow for now. "You're right—we stay for now, if they knew or suspected we'd be dead. So until then we find out exactly what they know. We stay the course." She hopes it's the right decision, she hopes that they don't stumble across anything incriminating or they don't check to hard into their backgrounds.

* * *

**AN: Next time, a bit of business, and a bit of paintball and accidents happen. And by accidents I mean someone finds out about the twins. Will it be Norah or Rachel, what will their reaction be, how will the twin's react to someone finding out about them. After which we're going to start expanding the world as trouble starts to brew. I think I've done enough relationship drama for a bit. **

**Read and review, I love hearing your theories, I love hearing your reactions, I like people pointing out things that I didn't think about. I really did think of this story off the top of my head and I was planning to finish this much later but all the reviews kind of spurred me to write this fic. It keeps me writing. This story could go anywhere at this point. Happy ending,-happy-ish ending. I haven't decided yet. I've literally put Family Portrait down for a week so that I can recharge. All my energy is going into this. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Welcome to chapter 11, things will start heating up this chapter because I'm in the mood for a bit of action, or at least some set up for future chapters.  
**

**HighonFaberry: There is still considerably more Faberry interactions then any other interactions and I have fun writing it. Out of all the potential storylines I have a vague idea where that one is going to go. I've also given Quinn more backstory than anyone else, so you know exactly what her motivations are. And why she is the way that she is. You understand why Quinn is a bitch. Plus Quinn ****_is _****sort of a bitch we've seen that throughout glee. I didn't want to create a completely AU character for Quinn, I wanted to keep parts of her personality.  
**

**I'd like to start a third story or get ideas for some, I mean yes I know _Family Portrait_, but I remind everyone that it's already two-thirds complete. And next week I'll probably start working on it again, after my muse recharges. I mean I have some ideas, but the werewolf/vampire thing has been done to death, and there are already so many good stories out there with that setting. I mean I could, I had an idea sort of, and I was sort of willing to go with triplets this time as sort of exorcists. But I mean if you want to PM me or throw some ideas out there I'll think about it. I might have a chapter up this weekend if something speaks to me. But I won't actually start that story until this one is at least ninety percent done. Or, I'd figure out a schedule for all three stories.  
**

* * *

Quinn entered the room to meet her twin who was laying on a couch reading a newspaper. "You know print media is a dying art form right?"

Charlie looks up from where she's reading about escalating tensions in the Middle East, "Yes but the NSA is always collecting metadata on us, and I'd rather all they find on me is a bunch of cat videos that Brittany enjoys watching. And I'm sure most of the things that I care to know about will trigger some silly little alarm."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "We need to talk about what we're going to do about William Schuester. I've given it some thought and I believe I've come up with a solution."

Charlie folded the newspaper and laid it on the coffee table, "Do I send Jesse and Sebastian to go pick him up, and have him disappear after we torture him a bit find out what he knows?"

"We can't go around killing FBI agents Charlie we've talked about this," Quinn said tapping her sister's feet, and sitting down when she finally moved her feet. "But we do need to do something about him. I had Zizes look into him did you know that he _was_ an alcoholic? He's currently on the fast track to become director when Figgins retires. He's also currently sleeping with a one Emma Pillsbury, breaking their no fraternization rule, she works directly under him. It's a human resource department's worst nightmare."

Charlie frowns a bit, "You want to discredit him, air out all his dirty secrets so that the Bureau can't in good consciousness make him director, but that doesn't solve the _now_ problem. Right _now_ he's a threat. Right _now_ he's a danger to us. Putting a bullet in his head solves the _right now_ problem."

"For _the short term_, but with Figgins retiring soon we need to look at the overall picture Charlie, we can have _complete _control of the FBI if we play our cards right and the best way to do that, is that to take out William Schuester. We already have several contacts in the FBI and Dustin Goolsby is also on the short list to be the next director. We _own _him. All we need is a few senators to back him which is simple but we also need to discredit William to the point where they launch an investigation against him. Jesse can make it _look_ like suicide after we're done finding out _everything_ he knows."

Charlie sighs letting out a breath as she contemplates this decision, "How do you plan on making him look—dirty?"

"We have some friends at the IRS, we have some friends in the bank that owe us a few favors, by the end of the month he should be suspended pending investigation, even if they find nothing, well you know the saying, if there is smoke then there is probably a fire. It's enough to throw him off the short-list, it's enough to have Figgins push for him to resign and once the investigations are complete. And once he _loses _everything, and he's hit the bottom of the barrel, he's no longer an FBI agent then no one would care if he ends up dead. We'll make it look like a suicide of course and we'll be done with William Schuester."

"Dustin is completely in our pocket?" Charlie asks crossing her legs.

"We made his career, he's loyal and he knows there is a place at him at the table when he decides to leave the FBI. It's already set up Charlie, I'm only coming to you as a courtesy you know," Quinn says with a cold smile on her face.

Charlie rolls her eyes, "Fine but when it is time to torture him we're going to need to call Sue in. You know how much she _hated _him, it can be her Christmas present from the two of us. She'll love it. We'll still need to deal with his girlfriend, the last thing we need is some person coming after us on some silly quest for vengeance. Make that look like a suicide as well."

Quinn smiled, "I didn't even think of the Sue connection, she would have been pissed if she couldn't witness his downfall, I'll give her a call and let her know to be on the lookout. She did say she wanted to urinate on his grave one day."

* * *

"You know when I suggested that we go paintballing this isn't what I had in mind," Norah admitted as she stared at the Fabray's private army who were all dressed up in paintball gear. "Did you get brand new paintball gear for everyone?"

Charlie glanced at her team, which consisted of Brittany, Sam, Matt, Dave, Joe and Rory and nods and gives Norah a sheepish look, "We didn't actually own any, so I took them all shopping this morning to get them fitted and get the proper gear. We made a huge event out of it. Spent a good solid two hours there this morning."

"You could have rented the gear, it would have been cheaper," Norah points out and Charlie just gives her a blank look. "They do rentals here for people who don't have their own gear Charlie," Norah sighs because Charlie's is still staring at her blankly, she doesn't understand that she is flashing her wealth again. Some of those paintball guns were worth more than a thousand dollars. "Never mind, I'll give you the heads up next time." Norah studies her _team_, she doesn't know most of them but she recognizes a few faces. "Are all your guys ex-military?" she asks.

Charlie pauses because that's the second time that Norah has asked a direct question about her guard detail, though she supposes for someone who doesn't need to have a twenty-four seven guard detail it's very odd. Norah probably doesn't mean any harm in it and is probably just curious. "No not all of them," Charlie admits after a moment's thought glancing at Brittany who is talking to Sam. "They do however get super competitive, when we compete against my twin and this might end up being a bit of a bloodbath," she muses mostly to herself. She glances up and sees the look of horror on Norah's face, "Figuratively speaking of course. They promised to behave themselves—right?" Charlie called out.

Norah watches as there is some murmurs of agreement and some nodding of various heads, but she sees a smirk on Dave's face and the amused smile on Brittany's face and she just has a feeling that someone will probably end up a bloody mess, "You don't do anything half-way do you?" Norah questions and Charlie smiles and shakes her head.

"Don't worry we'll be fine," Charlie says with an amused smile, "And if we're not I'll totally protect you," she says with an amused grin.

Norah rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "They aren't going to like totally try and save us all the time? Part of the fun of paintball is getting hit with paintballs, you're perfectly safe. Worst that can happen is that it leaves a bit of a bruise."

Charlie pauses for a moment, like she's thinking it through, their prime objective is to keep her safe no matter what. If this was a combat situation a single drop of paint on her uniform would mean that they had failed to keep her safe. "It shouldn't be a problem, we're going to be busy capturing the flag, and they'll be taking out most of Quinn's heavy hitters, and protecting our base."

Norah blinks because capturing the flag puts them at considerable risk, strategically speaking. It's just paintball though and Charlie seems determined to beat Quinn.

* * *

Rachel was having nearly an identical problem that Norah was having as she watched as Santana barked orders loudly to Quinn's team which consisted of Mike, Santana, Azimio, Blaine, Finn, and Ryder. "You take this very seriously don't you?"

Quinn studies Rachel for a moment before looking at Santana who is basically telling them to destroy anything that moves with extreme prejudice, "Apparently," she says dryly. She likes to avoid general gunfire for her own safety. "Santana and Brittany probably have a bet going on. I find it's better not to ask," she says dismissively. "You can stay with me, I was just going to be the lookout and guard our flag, as I have zero intention of actually playing one of Charlie's silly little war games."

Rachel nods because the alternative is going under Santana's command and the Latina currently scares the crap out of her, and is way too intense for her. "I think I'd like that—did she just order Blaine to aim for Sam's giant trouty lips? That could seriously hurt him and in the instructions they said that we shouldn't aim for the face."

Quinn paused for a moment, she can see Rachel's general uneasiness at the violence that is currently being displayed, "Santana—"

"Don't tell me how to do my job," Santana snaps at her, and she points to Finn. "You're going to be here on guard duty. Your job is to keep the princess and the hobbit safe. If so much as a paintball hits them, then you'll be stateside for the upcoming year. Couldn't even keep her _dress _safe at the gala." She sneers at him and turns to Rachel and hands her a paintball gun. "Your job hobbit, is to keep _princess_ over here, safe. You may have fooled Britt's and managed to convince her that hobbits are nice. But I've gots my eyes on you." She turned as a horn sounded. "Alright everyone move out."

It took a few moments but everyone broke up into different directions fanning out and leaving Rachel, Quinn and Finn alone at the base. Quinn looked at Finn, "Make a perimeter start doing sweeps, shoot anything that crosses it," she ordered him as she walked back to the base.

Finn frowned and looked at Rachel, "Let's—"

"I'm telling you to do this, Rachel is my guest and she also can't risk any injuries to her person," Quinn said dismissively. "I'm sure that if Rachel was a threat I could handle it."

"Santana told me I'm not allowed to leave you alone—"

"You don't work for _Santana_, I'm your boss and I'm telling you right now to make a perimeter," Quinn says keeping her tone cold as she dealt with Finn. "She's not a threat, and if she was I'm sure _I _can handle it." Finn made a face and gave a smile at Rachel before heading off to do what Quinn had asked him to do. Quinn flicked her eyes to Rachel, "I apologize for him. I can see that he makes you uncomfortable."

"Well he seems nice enough," Rachel says glancing back at Finn, he had been trying to talk to her the entire time they were in the car. She didn't want to get him in any trouble and they needed alliances and he seemed—eager to be her friend at least. "And he was really friendly."

Quinn shook her head, unfortunately for her Charlie refused to take Finn on her team. "I'd prefer if you weren't alone with him. I believe he's developed a bit of a crush on you. The last thing I need is you complaining about sexual harassment."

Rachel's eyes widen, "He—wouldn't. He's a—?"

Quinn glanced at her, "Finn has a hard time with the word no, he's not going to force himself on you or anything of the sort. But he will continue to try and flirt with you, and try and force the issue even if you tell him that it makes you uncomfortable. He's a petulant child at times, but if he does try anything with you. Do inform me or any member of my team and he will be dealt with _severely_."

Rachel winces, they may be bad people, but that doesn't mean she wants Quinn to kill Finn, "You aren't going to _fire_ him are you?" she asks and she knows that it's snide but Quinn already seems irritated with Finn and she can see how everyone treats him. It was a dress, and accidents do happen.

Quinn frowns, because she has no intention of firing Finn, or killing him, "No, but he will be punished. How I choose to handle my staff Rachel is my business. But if you _like_ his attention and his clumsy oafish ways, and find that attractive then do be my guest and let him attempt to flirt with you. If you wish to date someone who is—"

Rachel pauses for a moment because Quinn looks agitated and slightly jealous, which is unlike her, "I'm not _attracted_ to Finn, I just—I would feel guilty if he lost his job," Or his life, "Because of me. The job market isn't that great, and I'd hate it if he lost this great job because of a silly crush he has on me."

Quinn rolled her eyes, she had no business commenting on things that she didn't understand, and had no clue about. "My bodyguards are a reflection of me, and apart from Santana—who was originally Charlie's bodyguard, I expect a certain level of professionalism from them. If he does anything you need to say something because it makes _me_ look bad. I won't fire him but he will be reprimanded heavily."

Rachel is about to say something when they hear Finn yell and then swear, "Get down," Rachel says immediately as all her instincts take over and she throws herself against Quinn catching her off guard as they both hit the ground, with Rachel pressed against her body firmly.

"What are you—?" Quinn begins in an annoyed tone, this is just a game. A stupid game, and Rachel is to close to her for her general comfort.

"Shush," she says quietly as she grabs the paintball gun that Santana handed her, and points it to the sole entrance keeping her body pressed against Quinn.

"Really they only left one guard?" Norah's voice filters through.

"Quinn must have decided to actually have a bit of fun for once, I told you that my idea would work," Charlie said with a laugh. "Though this could be an ambush—you go first." Charlie's tone is teasing and her tone is filled with mirth.

"I thought you said you were going to _protect_ me," Norah says in a grumpy tone.

"I was going _to_ but you managed to take out both Zi and Blaine, and I've only taken out Finn which isn't that big of an accomplishment. How long have you been playing? You're really good at this."

"My dad used to take me before he bailed on me and my mom," Norah informed her, her voice going low. "You still said you'd protect me, so you totally should go first," she said changing the subject.

Rachel pulls herself up, but keeps Quinn pinned under her as she keeps her head down and presses a finger against her lips, as she shifts her hips and turns to the entrance keeping an eye on it, as she hears footsteps approaching the base.

"If I get shot, I'm going to be extremely annoyed with you," Charlie said.

"It's a paintball you'll live, and if you get a bruise, I promise to kiss it better," Norah teases.

This manages to distract Charlie enough as she turns her head as she finally reaches the entrance only for her to get hit in the chest with three paintballs. "Shit," she swears loudly as she stumbles back and pulls away from the entrance. She flushes in embarrassment because she hasn't made a rookie mistake like that since she was a child.

Norah snorts, "I think I'll wait right here till I get some back up. Time for you to go to heaven."

Charlie rolls her eyes, "Probably the closest I'm ever going to get to heaven," she mutters under her breath as she begins to walk away from the base.

Rachel turns and smiles at Quinn for a moment, before realizing she's all but straddling the girl and she flushes and is about to get off her when she realizes that there is something very hard poking against her and she looks down at Quinn who looks horrified and has a panicked expression on her face. Rachel immediately pulls off her and she stares at Quinn who has scrambled to her feet and has tilted her body away from Rachel. "Quinn?" she asks confused because nothing in any of the files that they had on the twins mentioned _that_. They had both said that they were female. But the _girl _that she had gotten to know was not the cool and collected woman from just a few moments ago, she was scared she looked absolutely terrified and Rachel slowly realized that she may have just stumbled onto a secret that the twins would be willing to kill her to protect.

* * *

Sunshine Corazon smiled as she handed her passport to the TSA officer, "I'm just here on a bit of business," she said answering his question cheerfully. "I'll be leaving America by the end of the week," she answers. "I'll be staying at the Four Seasons, at the address I wrote down for you." She watches as the man stamps her passport and hands it back to her. She thanks him with another smile as she picks up her case and walks away, the smile fading as she pulls out her phone and looks at the text message that she had received, of Charlie and Quinn Fabray attending the gala together.

Two million dollars a head. That's how much taking out one of the Fabray twins cost. She'd heard about them everyone in their world had, how dangerous they were how powerful they were. They didn't look scary all dressed up like that, and they looked almost—wholesome. She'd taken people out like this before, people with their own personal security detail. It's what they had trained her to do.

* * *

**AN: And the forecast for next chapter; a bit of sunshine, Quinn's reaction, Rachel's reaction. Other things that I'll think of when the time comes for me to start writing it.  
**

**Read and Review. Oh and PM me possible new story ideas. I might put a poll up later this week to gauge what people want me to work on next.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**An: Family Portrait will be updated on Friday or Saturdays. I promise. I know you want more of it, but that muse is currently on a sabbatical I tried to write some of it but it came out horrible. I know I have a massive buffer, but if I don't keep it—that story might be abandoned for a good four years. None of us want that. Don't worry I know how that's going to end. My muse basically said screw it, and started working on the sequel.I'm not even done the first story yet. You see the problem. I'm tapped out.**

**Alicia: I do indeed have a plan for Finn and his crush on Rachel. But other things need to happen before that so hold onto that thought.**

**Double update today YEY me. Please Review. **

* * *

Panic isn't exactly the right word for what's going through Quinn's mind at this exact moment, it's a lot worse than that, and she wishes that Santana were here or Mike, and why did she think it was a good idea to dismiss her bodyguards. Why did she think it was a _good_ idea to be alone with Rachel Berry, she hadn't expected the girl to throw herself on top of her. It was a game, it was just a stupid game that they were supposed to be playing. Now she knew, she knew about her extra appendage and she was going to tell, she was going to tell someone and sell the story to TMZ or some other celebrity gossip magazine.

At least her panic and fear had managed to act as a cold shower of sorts because she was now incredibly soft, but she couldn't look into the eyes of Rachel Berry who was still looking at her, still wondering what it was that she had just felt against her. It was all her fault, if she hadn't been straddling her—and if her mind hadn't gone to very dirty places, Quinn flushed again but it wasn't the time to think about that. She couldn't just kill her, at least not here. It was way to public and she didn't have an actual gun on her. So she needed a stop gap measure, one that she could use until Santana and Brittany could deal with the situation. She would deal with the fallout later.

"Quinn—are you transgendered?" Rachel asks gently because it's the only thing that makes sense. But they both look so feminine. It seems to be the wrong thing to say, because Quinn's pulling away from her.

Quinn frowns, because answering questions is the last thing that she wants to do right now, but Rachel Berry will soon be very dead, because no one can know about them, and it'll give her time to think. "I'm a woman," she snaps at her harshly, and it's harsher than she meant but given the circumstance she feels that it's forgivable. She sees Rachel wince at this. "We were—I was born with this, a penis, I was born with it. They thought we—I was a boy at first but we found that I wasn't."

Rachel nods, "Intersexed," she says and Quinn looks at her sharply and she shrugs, "I had two gay dads who were very vocal about the rights of the gay community, they made sure that I was well versed so I wouldn't offend anyone. I was exposed to a lot as a child, and I did my own research." she said easily. She bites her lip, it didn't seem to be calming Quinn down and she needed to do that. To let her see that she wasn't a threat. "Quinn—"

"How much, how much do I have to pay you to not tell anyone what just happened?" Quinn's voice is cold and she's back, she knows how to deal with threats. She knows how to handle people who would threaten them and this might manage to keep Rachel quiet until she can be dealt with. "Ten million?" she demands.

Rachel blinks because this a surprise, "Excuse me?" she asks, "Quinn—"

"Fifteen," Quinn interrupts not listening to her, she needs Rachel to agree to a number so she can be dealt with. "That's the most I'm going to offer you Rachel, it's the most amount of money that you're ever going to get. You can move out of that terrible apartment that you call home, you can move somewhere decent. You'll—"

"I don't want your money," Rachel finally manages to interrupt Quinn. "I'm—"

"Then what _do you want?_" Quinn asks the panic setting in. "Everyone wants something and I swear if it's in my power to give it to you I will get you whatever you want. You can't _tell_ anyone. Whatever the cost—"

Quinn is begging now promising her the world and if she was anybody else, they might have taken advantage of Quinn but Rachel isn't anyone else. "Quinn, _I'm not going to tell anyone_," Rachel says forcefully and Quinn stops talking and stares at her shock and confusion on her face. "My father's would roll over in their graves if I even entertained the idea of outing you. I understand that our relationship has been tenuous at best, and you have no reason to trust me. But I'm not going to tell anyone about you or your twin."

Quinn stares at her in disbelief, "You currently are in possession of a secret that could destroy me and you're _not_ going to use it to extract whatever you want from me?" She knew secrets, she blackmailed people to get what she wanted it was all part of doing business.

Rachel blinks at her, "No! Why would I—" she sighs. "Both my dads were gay Quinn, back when being an out homosexual was not acceptable. Outing them would result in them being thrown into jail, or beaten, or being locked into a mental institution. You know there are still some places in the states, where you're still allowed to assault a gay person and claim that you _panicked_. While I doubt any of that would happen to you, with your wealth. You need to understand that my fathers were very open about the experiences that they faced, and I would never betray your trust like that. I would never _out_ you. You—well mostly Charlie has been so kind to both Norah and I. _We_ could _never_ do that to you."

Quinn stares at her she still can't believe that Rachel has no intention of telling anyone and that she seems perfectly okay with the fact that she's a girl and has a dick, like it's almost normal. She almost believes her, she almost believes that Rachel won't tell. She wants to believe that she's okay. "I can introduce you to Barbara Streisand, Celine Dion, your heroes. I can have them flown out and you can meet them tonight—"

"Quinn Fabray, I'm not going to tell anybody about you," Rachel says in an exasperated tone. "I don't actually care what you have between your legs. I care that you think that you think that I can be bought. Would I like to meet Barbara, yes I would. I would love to meet her she's one of my idols. However you will not be dragging Barbara away from what I can imagine is a very busy schedule just to meet me in an attempt to keep me quiet. I'm already not going to talk. I don't want your money, I don't want you to do things for me. Please believe me Quinn, you need to trust that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Quinn swallows, and stares at Rachel, quietly for a moment, and she sees sincerity and conviction, "Okay. Please don't—I can't—you can't tell anyone not Norah. You can't mention it out loud. Just—please don't tell anyone."

Rachel gently rests a hand on Quinn's hand, "I'm not going to tell anyone," she says as she takes a seat beside Quinn.

Quinn doesn't know what to say as she sits with Rachel in quiet, debating what to do. She's put Charlie in danger as well, they're twins she's going to need to tell her twin. But she doesn't want Rachel to die. Charlie's solution would be to kill the both of them. "You're not—disgusted?" she asks and she doesn't even know where the question comes from. "With me—my body?"

Rachel shakes her head, "Disgusted? Of you? I'm jealous of you. You're really pretty. Like the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I'm serious I don't care if you have a penis," Rachel whispers and looks at her. She smiles at Quinn and hopes that it's enough. That it's enough to get Quinn to trust her. Quinn smiles at the compliment and it's not cold, or harsh or one of her smug little smiles, or one of the haughty ones that Rachel has grown accustomed to. It's a genuine warm smile. It's a break through a small one.

Quinn studies Rachel for a moment, and she makes a decision to trust her, to trust Rachel. "I'm sorry, for getting you fired from your job."

Rachel's mouth drops because it's like a complete 180, Quinn's apologizing to her and she nods, "Thank you for getting me the job on Broadway," she says after a moment. There is another moment of silence that passes between them, "Can we start again?"

Quinn blinks, "Start again?" she echoes confusion washing over her features. "What do you mean?"

"Like wipe the slate clean between the two of us, I didn't make the best impression when we first met," Rachel admits.

"You didn't," Quinn agrees and Rachel's mouth drops open and she crosses her arms over her chest, causing Quinn to smile again and roll her eyes, because it's extremely easy to get under Quinn's skin.

"Fine—be like that, I just thought we could be friends or something. But if you're not going to admit that you didn't put your best foot forward, then we'll just go back to bickering everyday over the fact that you are incapable of acting being nice to me," she huffs.

Quinn doesn't say anything right away, Rachel looks sort of adorable with that huffy look on her face, but she stops the thoughts before they can spiral out of control, it's what had gotten her into this mess to begin with, "I'd like to be friends with you—" She knows it's a bad idea she likes Rachel Berry, she likes that she's not scared of her that she can tell her no.

The huffy look on Rachel's face disappears and she smiles at Quinn gently before pausing, "You want to be friends? And you still haven't admitted that you made a terrible first impression."

Quinn smiles, "I made a terrible first impression," Rachel smiles widely at this and Quinn can't help it, "But you started it," she adds and the smile fades and Rachel's huffy again.

"I take it back, I'm not sorry. You _are_ _incapable_ of being nice to _me_," Rachel says dramatically, but her lips twitch upward because she can see that Quinn's trying her hardest not to laugh.

* * *

It doesn't take long for Sunshine to arrive at the Four Seasons, it also doesn't take long to find out that the twins are in the two penthouse suites, which will make this easier, for her anyway. It's easy to get access to their floor, which is empty. It's sloppy, there should always be a guard there to make sure that no one enters the floor and she can tell that their bodyguards are just—sloppy or lazy. This should be easier than she thought.

They're on vacation their detail is probably light, which means that she has time. Carefully she unscrews every single light in the emergency lights. She's swiped a master key from one of the maids and she opens the door to Quinn's room and takes a look around. It's nice, expensive looking, it has a baby grand piano in it. She shakes her head, she thought that they were more careful than this, it's too easy and it's almost not worth the two million. She quickly takes a layout of the rooms in the penthouse trying to find which room is Quinn's, she's going to move in and out quickly. She opens the closet and sees the various Chanel dresses hanging in the closet, and smiles to herself. She's found Quinn's room. She closes the closet and slips out of the room, and heads into Charlie's suite.

It's even easier to find Charlie's room, hers is the only one with various tuxedos and two dresses in it. Sunshine touches the fabric gently, but she's managed to get what she came for. She only needed a layout of the rooms, she trips over a stuffed penguin that was on the floor and she picks it up and looks at it. It's cute, apparently the legendary Reaper had a soft spot for cute fuzzy animals. She'd be sure to remember to tell the story when she kills the Reaper. She tosses the penguin down carelessly, it was on the floor anyway she doubts that their bodyguards will notice, or they'll just simply blame the help. She needs to get ready. Everything she needed would be delivered tomorrow, but she still needs to see if the hotel has a generator.

* * *

**Brittany, Charlie, Mike, Sam and Santana find out that Rachel knows, the debate on what to do. More sunshine, Norah wonders how Rachel managed to get through to Quinn. **

**I think my next story, will be a Fafafaberrittana. (Faberry) I just want it to be really dark and twisted, so once again ideas, I do like the paranormal hunter's idea, except I can't watch horror films or really anything with ghosts and stuff unless it's like Casper the friendly ghost. I know I'm terrible, my ex-girlfriend would make me sit down and watch all this horror stuff, which generally had me freaking out and had me sleeping with the lights on for a few days. I don't think I could do it justice. And for people who are worried about me taking on another story, I'm not going to just going to get the prologue out of the way. **


	13. Chapter 13

**An: Thank you for all your reviews, they mean a lot to me. So we're going to deal with the twins fallout, and I've decided to ramp up the action considerably, or well shift the focus a bit, don't worry you'll get more faberry soon. I debated how I was going to do this chapter, and I began to write, and I wanted to show the more dangerous side to Quinn a bit so you're going to see that. Enjoy this chapter, because you're going to get a bit of action for the next chapter as the twin's 'secret' life bleeds over to Rachel and Norah's life.  
**

* * *

Brittany S. Pierce looked at the penguin on the floor and frowned, it wasn't in the position that she had left it. She was going to ask Charlie if she had moved it without her knowledge when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She smiled forgetting about the penguin for now as she turned to look at Santana, "We totes kicked your ass today," she said in a teasing tone.

Santana huffed, "Well at least I didn't let Quinn get shot," she shoots back and kisses Brittany before the dancer could say anything further.

"Charlie wanted to play with Norah and we let her have fun, she nearly beat you. Would have too if Norah hadn't distracted her. I think that it's cute—dangerous for her, but cute. Besides it was Rachel who managed to do your job for her. Did you notice how different Quinn was with her on our way back? She wasn't being a bitch."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Okay I'm a bit impressed that the hobbit managed to take out Charlie, she should know better than to walk in front of an open door like that, rookie mistake. You know what Sue would have done to her?" Santana shudders. "Maybe she isn't that bad—but I've still got my eyes on her. You saw Charlie's chest plate that was three shots to the chest, dead center. Tell me that didn't strike you as odd, I mean most of our shots were just as accurate. But still that was some precision shooting."

"Norah said that they'd been doing this for years, she'd be dragging Rachel with her," Brittany points out. But she had noticed it to, someone had hit a gun range. They'd need to take a look into it but that was a job for later.

"Do you think we have enough to sneak off and make some sweet lady love?" Santana murmurs to her gently.

Brittany smiled the penguin completely forgotten, "Charlie totes won't—"

Mike popped his head into their room, he had caught them more times than he could count, he was actually grateful that they were fully dressed, "We've got a meeting in five. Quinn says it's important."

Santana groaned, "Bullshit, nothing she says is ever _that_ important. I want to get my sweet lady kisses on," she says dismissively.

Mike rolls his eyes, "Have you two done anything apart from that?"

"Speak for yourself—you've been gone for the past two days, what have you been doing for the past two days?" Santana asks, "Banging Asian number one? You got to see her six months ago, me and Britt's have been apart for a full year, so fuck off Chang."

Mike frowned, "We've got a meeting, and you two are _needed_. You're the head of their security detail and I think there's been a breech, Quinn looks—agitated. More so than usual, it seems that the good mood is gone and I don't want her yelling at _me_, because you two were too busy having sex to come to a meeting. It's your job guys and they're both noticing that you aren't doing it."

"Please, we're in New York, who the hell is going to try something stupid here?" Santana snaps at him, finally pulling away from Brittany.

"Perfect place _to_ try something," Mike points out but shrugs, because they're probably right.

Santana is about to say something when Brittany intervenes, "Calm down, let's go see what Quinn wants, and then we can back to our sweet-lady kisses," she says it probably won't take long. She links her pinkies with Santana who smiles at this and they leave the room together. The penguin completely forgotten on the ground.

* * *

Charlie poured herself a drink, "You seem to have taken my advice and got close to Rachel, you almost seemed—pleasant to her. What happened between the two of you? I swear I saw you actually smile, scared the shit out of me. So did the whole being nice thing. You don't _do_ nice." She questioned as she took a seat on the couch and kicked her feet up taking a sip of her whiskey grabbing the newspaper that she had started this morning.

Quinn didn't answer right away, her eyes flicking up as Mike, Sam, Brittany and Santana finally entered the room. She motions for them to take a seat and flicks her eyes towards Charlie, she's going to be the one she's going to need to convince, because she's the only person who can overrule her. She needs her twin on her side. "As you know—"

"Get to the _point_ Quinn," Santana says impatiently, "Some of us gots things to do."

Quinn shoots a glare in Santana's direction, and takes a deep breath. "Rachel found out—about us, during paintball." She glances at Charlie who still hasn't reacted and it's a good sign. "It was when Charlie and Norah were about to capture the flag, she knocked me over and got on top of me—and I—my body reacted, and she was on top of me and felt it."

There is stunned silence for a moment as the bodyguards exchange looks, "She knows about your lady-dick?" Brittany says cautiously and Quinn nods flushing.

"She said she wasn't going to tell anyone—I offered her money, a lot of money. She said that she wouldn't out _me._ She promised she wouldn't out me or Charlie."

"AND YOU BELIEVED HER?" Santana yells and Quinn winces because she expected this, she also expected the various Spanish expletives to erupt from Santana's mouth. She's being particularly creative with her words. "You've been a _bitch_ to her, of course she's going to use it to hurt you."

Sam nods, "We can go take care of it right now. They live in a shitty part of town. It wouldn't take much, we can take them to Jesse and Sebastian."

"Fuck asking for permission, we should have taken care of this back at the paintball field, they both have to go. You _should_ have told us."

"She's okay with it—she's okay with my body she even knew what it was called. She said that her dads would be horrified—I even bribed her with Barbara, and she loves Barbara. I told her I'd fly her in so that they could meet. I don't even _know_ Barbara Streisand, but I offered her everything I could think of to keep quiet and she didn't take it. She told me that she wouldn't out me. I believe her."

"Have you gone absolutely _insane_? Have you lost your mind, did a paintball smack you in the head and give you some brain damage? You know the protocol for things like this. You know what we have to do, she could tell someone, anyone and the next thing you know, your face will be splashed all over TMZ or some other trashy celebrity news site."

"She isn't going to tell anyone," Quinn snaps back at Santana who is getting worked up. She looks to Brittany. "She had two gay dads, she knows better than to out someone. She isn't going to tell anyone."

Brittany studies Quinn for a moment and places a hand on Santana's arm, "San—if Quinn trusts her then we should trust her decision. I don't think Rachel would tell, I didn't get that sense from her. She seems to be a really good person. And maybe Quinn can make sweet lady love to her," Brittany says in a matter of fact tone. "Not _everyone_ is going to use that information against the two of you."

"She's a freaking hobbit, you don't trust hobbits," Santana snaps at this but she's calmer now.

Mike frowns, "What exactly did you offer to give her that she turned down?"

"Fifteen," Quinn says in a flat tone.

"Thousand?" Mike prompts it's not a lot of money to someone like Quinn, Rachel could have been insulted.

"Million," Quinn corrects and his mouth drops. "I offered her fifteen million dollars to not say anything she didn't take the money—she doesn't want my money. I thought if I gave her a carte blanche offer, I told her if it was in my power to give it to her—I would. She didn't take it. I don't think she's going to tell anyone. We don't _have_ to kill her. She's _okay_ with my body. She didn't find it gross or disgusting she knew about intersexed people."

Mike lets out a low whistle, fifteen million is like winning the lottery. "I kind of agree with Brittany, I mean if she had taken the money, I'd be worried that she'd blow it all and then come back looking for more. She didn't take it, it says something about her character. I can assign someone to watch her, for the next couple of weeks, we can have Zizes monitor her."

"There is _protocol_. We've talked about this, anyone who _finds_ out, we take care of," Santana argued.

Sam nods, "She's right, I know what it's like to come from a poor household. Some people—they'll do anything to pay the bills to keep a roof over their heads. To feed their kids, she may not have any of those things, but desperate people do things that they didn't think themselves possible."

"She's not desperate though, she's going to be a famous Broadway actress, she can really sing and she's really nice San. I don't think she's going to tell anyone," Brittany points out.

Santana scowls and turns to Charlie who has been silent throughout the entire argument, "This can all be taken care of in the next hour, that's how long it'll take me to get someone to _take care of it_. If she knows about Quinn then she knows about you."

Quinn turns to Charlie who is still just sipping her whiskey. She gets up and places her whiskey on the coffee table and walks into her room and comes out with her gun, almost immediately the air in the room changes and Mike and Sam who are closer to Quinn shift take a step in front of her to protect her. Charlie's facial features are unreadable and she places the gun on the table and slides it over to where Quinn is sitting before picking up her glass of whiskey and the newspaper again.

Mike and Sam relax for a moment and pull away from Quinn letting her look at the gun on the table and the message is clear to her. She looks at the gun for a moment looking back at her twin, "I'm not doing it. She isn't going to _tell_ anyone Charlie."

Charlie snorts and opens her paper again, "You got on my case for wanting to have fun around Norah. I've managed to control myself. I've been nice to Norah, if she found out I'd be less concerned about her telling anyone. You on the other hand have been a bitch to Rachel, you took her job from her. She has no reason to be loyal to you, and if what she wants isn't money then it's something else. You haven't found her price yet have you?"

Quinn frowns, "She didn't take anything from me. Charlie _she_ doesn't find our bodies freakish. She doesn't care _what _we are. We're going to try and be friends."

Charlie doesn't look up from her paper, "So she doesn't find our bodies freakish, it doesn't _mean_ she's not going to tell. Did she suck your dick? Did she promise to? We're twenty-five and I know it's been nine years since the last time you stuck your dick into some _pussy_, but for fucks sake we don't have the excuse of being horny teenagers anymore. Have a bit of self-control or find a whore. No one gives a shit if a whore goes missing. If I were you, and thank god I'm not, I'd learn self-control, I know you. You'll probably fall in love with her the first time you stick your dick into her pussy."

Quinn sneers, "Should I be like you then? Fucking Santana and Brittany—"

"If you ask nicely maybe they'll let you join in one time or if they're not feeling that, they may let you watch, maybe you'll learn something. I know I certainly did," Charlie interrupts. "Now_ do as you're told_ Quinn, and _take care of it_. You have already shown that you are incapable of having sex without getting all emotionally involved, and every little bit of acceptance that anyone shows you, you're ready to hop into bed with them. _Take care of it_."

Quinn picks up the gun slowly, and she sees a triumphant look on Santana's face and she frowns, "We've discussed this Charlie, you do _not_ get to tell me what to do. You are not our father. Besides you only want me to take care of it because you're _scared_." This causes Charlie to tense up and put the paper down, she's hit a nerve but she needs to play Charlie against herself. "You _want_ to kiss Norah, you want _to_ have sex with her and you're scared that she might reject you aren't you?"

Charlie frowns and stares at her twin, and points her thumb to Brittany and Santana who slink down in there seats, "I've had sex before. She _wants_ to have sex with me. She's said as much."

Quinn gives a derisive snort, "She thinks you're a _normal_ girl. This isn't _pity sex_ because you weren't capable of finding a willing girl on your own. Brittany and Santana felt _sorry_ for you, virgin at eighteen, and given our line of work they didn't want you to die a virgin. You knew it but you took their pity because you were just as desperate as I was to—how did you put it? Stick your dick into some pussy. You were always so crass. You're terrified of being rejected," Quinn pauses and she knows she hasn't gotten it right because Charlie hasn't reacted yet.

"Santana can we have sex tonight?" Charlie asks turning to Santana.

"Will the two of you knock it off, we are not your personal _whores_," Santana snaps at her. "We're not going to sleep with either of you, just because you snap your fingers."

"That's a no?" Charlie asks.

"That's a fuck you! You're lucky I don't shoot you in the fucking kneecaps," Santana sneers at her. "Ask Brittany that question and I will shoot you. In the face."

"She rejected me, look at my face Quinn. Does it look like I give a fuck if _some girl_ says no to me?" Charlie scoffs, "_Take _care of it. In case you can't tell I'm fucking pissed with you. Once again, I'm paying for your mistakes."

"And there it is," Quinn says and Charlie stills and stares at her angrily. "You aren't scared of her saying _no. Y_ou don't think she will. You don't think she'll say no, just like you _know_ Rachel isn't going to say anything. You're using this as an excuse so I can take away something threatening and scary. You _like_ her," Charlie's face stiffens and she knows she's found the root of the problem.

"I haven't denied that I like her—" Charlie begins trying to dismiss Quinn's words.

Quinn shakes her head, "Yes but I've seen you kill people that you've _liked_ before, if you really thought that they were a threat you'd have already been out that door with a gun in your hand ready to shoot someone in the face. _You like her_, and that thought scares you more than anything else. You're not in love with her, that's silly you've known her for a week but you're afraid that if she sticks around—you could fall in love with her and you want me to eliminate that possible _threat_ for you. I don't get my hands dirty but you love to play in the dirt." She sees her twin tensing and she knows she's figured it out. "You're just a _coward_ just like you when we were—"

Charlie's cleared the coffee table before anyone can move and she has a hand on Quinn's neck, but Quinn's looking at her calmly the gun that Charlie handed her pressed under her chin.

"Fucking hell," Santana swears as she gets up to try and pry them away from each other. She won't be able to explain to Sue how the two of them managed to kill each other. "Will the two of you get your head out of your asses and sit down."

Charlie shrugs off Santana's arm, "_Please_ she isn't going to _shoot me_. However _I_ am _going_ to—" Charlie feels the gun shift a bit from under her chin and a loud bang temporarily deafens her in one ear as she feels a searing pain at the tip of her ear and she pulls back clutching her ear stumbling backwards and falling over, she feels something wet in her hands and looks at the ceiling where there is now a bullet hole. She's bleeding, the bullet had grazed the tip of her ear. She's about to move but she feels something warm press against her forehead. It's not the first time she's been in this position and she stares at Quinn. Her jaw twitches.

"I didn't miss," Quinn says calmly and pushes the gun harder against her twins skull, and holds her hand up because everyone but Charlie has their guns out and are pointing it at her, "Do you honestly think that Rachel is going to say a word?" she asks Charlie. "Gun to your head, got to tell the truth."

Charlie eyes the gun momentarily, "No," she admits, but her tone is bitter.

"Good then we aren't going to kill her, if she disappears or gets hit by a _bus_ or anything happens to her, we'll have this conversation again. In this exact same position, with you on your knees_._" Quinn says calmly and she smiles at her twin. "_Suggestion_, I'd get over what your hang ups are. If you want to kiss her then kiss her. Maybe this time you'll get lucky and it won't be pity sex. Someone actually likes you. Given our history and how dirty your hands are, I'd take it, and pray that she ends up falling in love with you. She's probably the only one that will," Quinn pulls the gun from her twin's head and immediately Brittany places herself in between them as Sam and Mike place their hands on Charlie's shoulders to keep her from trying to attack her again.

Quinn hands the gun to Santana who shakes her head, "Call a cleanup crew," she states just as calmly before walking out the door leaving her twin being restrained by their bodyguards. She winces because she's going to need to see someone about recreating the damage to her ear so that they can continue to be identical. She'll have to take a look when Charlie eventually forgives her. She picks up the hotel phone and exhales she's going to need to calm their fears and the only way to do that is let Rachel tell Santana herself.

* * *

"Charlie you're going to need to calm down," Brittany says because Charlie is still trying to get to her twin to strangle her. "We're not going to let you go until you've calmed down," she says gently.

"She fucking SHOT ME!" Charlie yells at Brittany. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down!"

Santana rolls her eyes and pushes Charlie's hair aside and takes a look at Charlie's ear, "God you're such a pussy. The bullet grazed you, you probably won't even scar. Lesson of the day, don't hand your gun over to Quinn and not expect to get shot. What the hell were you thinking? She had a gun in her hand."

Charlie stops struggling and finally Sam and Mike let her go, she exhales slowly and picks up the bottle of Jack Daniels that has fallen to the ground and unscrews the top and takes a healthy drink letting the alcohol burn as it slides down her throat. She stares at it for a moment before throwing it hard against the wall, the glass shattering and the rest of the drink spilling down the side of the walls. She grabs her gun from Santana.

"Charlie—" Brittany begins, stepping in front of the girl.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't _follow me_, fucking useless the lot of you. _Stay_ _here_ until I get back," Charlie snaps at Brittany as she storms out of her penthouse, she stares at Quinn's door for a moment and she thinks about it. She thinks about going in there and shooting her twin just like she got shot, but she needs to calm down and think. So she slams her finger against the button for the elevator, and steps in it, waiting for the door to close. She exhales slowly trying to regain control of her anger. It doesn't work and she sees Finn hanging around the lobby of the hotel and she grabs him. Because even though she's angry she hasn't completely lost her mind. "Come on lumpy, we're going on a long drive."

Finn nods his head and blinks it looks there is blood in Charlie's hair, "You okay boss—"

"Don't fucking ask questions Hudson," Charlie interrupts angrily. She's too angry to notice that she's being watched or the little Asian girl who has been studying the patterns of her bodyguards, who smiles when she sees one of the Fabray twins with a minimum amount of protection.

It'd be silly to pass up a golden opportunity like this. So she gets up and picks up her bag and puts it on her back and walks out hailing a taxi and telling it to follow the black sedan.

* * *

**An: This scene got away from me, I'm sorry. I've decided to do a Fabray Triplet story. That will be Charlie/Santana, Rachel/Quinn, Dana/Brittany, I liked the idea that one of the guest reviewers gave me, they gave me three and I was already thinking of doing something supernatural, but I already have this. Where the Fabray's are well the bad guys. Like yes shades of grey and all of that, but I do like my exorcists/monster hunters idea and Rachel, Santana and Brittany are the 'monsters'. And for once—none of the triplets will have G!P, Santana and Rachel on the other hand *shrugs* It will be a G!P story. It will be dark and twisted and it will be very AU with some D/s themes—sort of I mean I've got the story in my head to some degree. Now I've just got to think what monsters fit with the girl's personalities or who they are. Now that's an idea. I mean I was thinking of the traditional baddies to a degree. **

**Anyway—so I may have ramped up the action a bit. Sunshine is going to come face to face with Charlie in the next chapter. Someone is going to get hurt. YEY. Oh and there will be faberry. Which is what you all want. Hopefully this chapter doesn't get away from me. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Oh no, a lot of fighting happens in this chapter, and arguments galore. As for the third story that I plan to start and continue when either Family Portrait or this story is completed. The prologue will probably be up, I did want to step away from a Fabray having a g!p but apparently people like that, but what I have so far, is Brittany as a Succubus, Rachel as a Siren, and Santana as a werewolf. The prologue might be out this weekend, who knows, I mean if it comes out wrong then I'll probably scrap the idea.**

* * *

The last person that Norah expects to walk into the bar she works at, walks in around ten-thirty at night. Charlie Fabray with only one bodyguard this time. Rachel is right, they probably do have a detail on them because this is ridiculous, she had never told Charlie where she worked and yet here she is, looking horrendously overdressed for this dive-bar. "Charlie?" The Reaper turns and the scowl that was on her face fades a bit and she wanders over to the bar and takes a seat that has seen better days. "What are you doing here—how did you know where I worked?"

Charlie doesn't answer the question and pulls off her blazer and puts it on the bar and studies her, "Did Rachel tell you?" she asks seriously.

Confusion spreads across Norah's face, "Tell me about what?" she asks tilting her head and looking at Charlie who still has that fake smile on her face, it doesn't meet her eyes and Norah can feel the danger radiating off her.

Charlie studies her for a moment before shrugging it off and looking around, "Let's do something fun—find someone to cover for you and we can fly to Miami for the night, I can have the private jet ready in half an hour. We can be back by morning. Or you can spend the rest of the weekend with me in Miami, I own a yacht we can go sailing. No bodyguards just you and me, having fun."

Norah stares at Charlie, "I've got work for the rest of the weekend, and I still need to get paid."

Charlie pulls out her wallet and places twenty hundred bills right there on the bar and pushes it to Norah, "Now—lets go, if you don't want to go to Miami we can do something else, do you have a passport? I can fly us to Rome, or anywhere you want to go—we can be in Japan or Australia in a few hours if you want."

Norah doesn't move and just eyes the money on the counter, and sighs and pours Charlie a drink, pushing it to her. "It's on the house, now. What am I _not_ supposed to know? Because all Rachel talked about when we got home is how she is now friends with Quinn."

Charlie makes a face, but takes the drink she isn't pleased, and taps her fingers along the bar. "Can I trust you?" she asks Norah.

"I'm a bartender it's like being a psychologist, doctor patient confidentiality," she promises. "Scouts honor."

"You weren't a scout," Charlie points out.

"Okay you need to tell me how you know all this—are you like watching me and sifting through my life? How did you find me, we've got to have some more ground rules, cause you can't just show up whenever you want without so much as a call. Answer the question Charlie."

Charlie shrugs, "I ran an extensive background check on you. You passed—I'd say no red flags, but you must tell me how you managed to steal an ATM."

Norah's mouth drops because not even the FBI knows about that, her record was scrubbed when she turned eighteen. "Those were supposed to be sealed," she hisses quietly looking around.

Charlie blinks, "They were. I unsealed them. You have to understand, I needed to make sure that you weren't going to kidnap me for my fortune. My father certainly wouldn't pay a penny if you were, so you would probably get nothing. There is a reason that I have guards with me. People _have_ tried to kidnap me before. I need to make sure that you aren't going to hurt me or my idiotic twin."

"And how did Quinn find Rachel?" Norah asks frowning as she asks, because Charlie seems to see nothing wrong with her behavior.

"Brittany had you two tailed," Charlie answers with a shrug.

"She had us—are you fucking kidding me?" Norah asks and Charlie gives her a blank stare.

"Well she wanted to apologize and we already knew where you lived, it wasn't that difficult to have you two followed. You should work on that."

"I should—work on that." Norah lets out an irritated sigh, "Charlie normal people don't do extensive background checks, you had no right to violate my privacy and here's the kicker. You have all this information on me but you've never given me your last name. You know things that I haven't talked about in years. Things that I've tried to put behind me and you just—look into it. You had _no right_ to do that. If you had asked I would have been honest. I get that your personal security is a big thing but—seriously. Do you not see what you did wrong?"

Charlie stares at Norah, "Fabray, my last name is Fabray. Our father is the shipping magnate, there has been someone trying to kidnap us or hurt us since we were children. I have secrets because there are things—that if it got out—would be very bad for me. I'm not going to apologize for thinking of my own security first over your privacy. I—like you. It's dangerous for me to like anyone, and I need to make sure that you weren't a threat. That you still aren't a threat."

"You _like_ me—you haven't even let me kiss you yet," Norah points out. "I'm not a toy Charlie. You can't pick me up and when you're finished put me down again. So when you figure out what you want, you apparently know where to find me—but what you're doing is not okay. I would have given you my consent to do a background check. I have nothing to hide. I would have told you what you wanted to know. As for right now—you really don't belong here. I don't want to go to Miami with you, I don't want your money. I just want to do my damn job in peace. Find someone else to _entertain_ you. I've got work to do, you know pay my bills and shit."

Charlie stares at Norah, and her head is still trying to figure the girl in front of her out, who moves away from her to go see another customer and she frowns a bit, because she blew it and she takes her money and slips into her pocket putting one hundred down. Before getting up to walk away, she's halfway to the door with Finn following her. She glances back at Norah who is watching her and she shifts uncomfortably for a moment. Before heading back to sit back down, "I won't have anyone following you anymore and I won't look into your past. I can't apologize for thinking of my safety over your privacy I can't. But I won't show up uninvited anymore. To your work place and your house—"

"And I get to call you none of this mysterious bullshit that you've got going on with the blocked numbers. If I want to talk to you, I can't pick up my phone to call you. I have to wait for you to call me."

"And my phone number," Charlie adds.

Norah studies Charlie for a moment before pouring her another glass of Jack Daniels, "Fine you can stay, but no more flashing cash and shit. You're going to get mugged, that girl has been staring at you all night—I'm going to need to card her she looks like she's twelve," Norah grumbles and Charlie frowns and turns staring at Sunshine who smiles at her cheerfully and waves.

Charlie's smile drops immediately, because she can't see her freakishly tall, bumbling giant anywhere in the bar. At least not in her peripheral vision and the last time she remembered seeing him was him following her quietly out the door. She turns to Sunshine again and the Asian is smirking now. Probably because she has no more bodyguards—to guard her person and her guns currently located in the car, which she can't get to because Finn has the damn keys. Which poses a problem because her phone is also in the car and Finn's phone is on him. She can wait it out, ask Norah for a phone but that would put Norah in danger and she frowns. "Hey Norah, I think I'm going to step outside for a bit," she says getting up.

* * *

It's Santana Lopez who meets Rachel Berry at the elevator a tight smile on her face, as her trigger finger itches and she wants to blow the Hobbit's brains out because she sees someone dangerous in front of her. She sees Harmony all over again not just with Quinn but with Charlie. These two are dangerous, and Brittany isn't helping. They need to get on a united front with this, and talk to the twins about it like adults. Because the last thing the world needs is more fucking Fabray spawn running around. "Hobbit," she sneers coldly.

Rachel winces at the cold tone and she has a feeling that the only reason she's here is because they all know that she knows, but she smiles. She's going to try and keep a sunny disposition, and hope that they aren't planning to kill her. "I don't understand what about me screams Hobbit to you."

"You're short, you're sneaky, and somehow you've managed to cast a spell on my two employers. I know you're up to something, and once I find out what you're hiding, the twins won't save you from what I plan to do to you." Santana promises.

Rachel swallows visibly it's been a week now and nothing has caused the twins to stop spending time around them, they are for now still in the clear. "I don't know what you're talking about," she smiles. "I'm not hiding anything."

Santana's frown deepens, "Then how did you learn to shoot like that—Charlie's chest plate looks like she was taken out by someone who knows their way around a gun."

"Norah owns a gun, we live in a terrible part of town and it makes us feel safe, I go to the practice range with her every six month to keep up my skills, I know how to use a gun. We are _responsible_ gun owners," Rachel says easily.

Of course they are, it's perfect and clean and Rachel has an answer for everything and Santana really just wants to get rid of her. "Quinn's room is the one with Mike and Sam standing in front of it," she says after a moment jutting her hand down the hall. Her tone is cool but she's still studying the girl.

Rachel nods and looks at Santana once more and shivers a bit, because the Latina might actually be a problem but if they hadn't found anything yet then they were probably safe at least for now. She doesn't doubt that the Latina wouldn't hesitate to kill her in a second, she would need to get closer to Brittany. She stops in front of Mike and Sam and smiles at them brightly.

Mike smiles back but Sam doesn't, instead he knocks on the door and opens it popping his head in, "She's here."

Quinn looks up from the couch that she's sitting on reading a book and sipping her wine, "Well, let her in. And when Charlie finally comes back from wherever she stormed off to, inform that I'll meet her for breakfast where we can discuss our differences like adults."

Sam grunts and takes a step away from the door and holds the door open for Rachel and she walks in and her mouth drops as she looks at the lap of luxury that Quinn is currently sitting, there is a baby grand piano near a window. The place looks obscenely expensive and she looks over at Quinn, who is pouring her a drink. "Hey Quinn—"

"You got the third degree from Santana?" Quinn asks and Rachel nods, "You didn't tell her did you?"

"About—oh? No—she doesn't know?" Rachel asks keeping her voice quiet as she moves to take a seat.

"Of course she does, there is just—rules for when someone accidentally finds out. I needed to inform my twin who wasn't _pleased_ with the news. They'll be suspicious of you for now. But that shouldn't last long they simply worry that you'll tell someone. You haven't told anyone have you? Norah?"

Rachel frowned it just seemed that this was a checking in, "While I don't like keeping secrets from Norah and I do believe that Charlie should tell her, I'm sure she'll be pleasantly surprised that Norah doesn't really care—I haven't told her. It's something that Charlie will need to tell Norah. Preferably before they start engaging in more physical contact. I can assure your twin if you wish that I have no intention of _telling_ anyone."

Quinn relaxes and picks up her glass, she made the right decision. She can feel it, "Charlie and I—got into a little _disagreement_ over you knowing, there are rules. She always was a bit of a sore loser—"

"You fought with my twin over me?" Rachel interrupts.

"Charlie and I love each other, and it's perfectly _normal_ that we disagree on how to _handle_ _certain_ situations. If you wish to talk to her and assure you then you can, _once_ she calms down," Quinn says dismissively. But she pauses, "And Norah will still be willing to continue this—whatever it is they have even after finding out?"

"I can't see Norah having a problem with it, I certainly don't. I'm sure that she'll enjoy herself actually," Rachel muses and she sees a frown cross Quinn's face and she flushes, "It just that you seemed rather well—endowed, and I was just thinking that she'd enjoy herself."

Quinn flushes at the compliment, "Rachel, you said we wouldn't talk about it," she says keeping her voice low.

"I had no plan to bring it up again but you called me here so we could talk about _it_. Now that I know, we seem to spend a large amount of our time talking about _it_."

Quinn sputters for a moment and she can see the teasing smile on Rachel's face, "Well, you're the one complimenting _it_."

"I commented on what I felt, it was a purely—scientific observation, it felt large. Without—" Rachel pauses for a moment because she had just been about to ask if she could see it.

"Without?" Quinn prompts raising a brow a smirk on her face.

Rachel shakes her head and takes a sip of the wine that Quinn poured for her and pauses because it's the best wine that she's ever tasted, much better than the boxes of wine that Norah picks up at the store. "What is this again?" They're going to need to pick up a bottle.

"2005 Château Pétrus, you can have a bottle if you'd like," Quinn offers.

Rachel eyes her suspiciously, "Even though I know it's rude to ask—how much is it?"

Quinn shrugs, to someone like her it's actually quite cheap. "Depends, but four thousand a bottle give or take," she sees Rachel's eyes widen and look at the glass. "Relax Rachel, it's just wine, I'm not trying to buy you off. I simply offered you a glass of my favorite wine to celebrate our new friendship."

"And a bottle of expensive wine that I really can't afford Quinn, I know this mustn't be that expensive to you but to me that's like six months work, after I've paid all my bills."

Quinn frowns at this, "You'll be able to afford it soon enough, you're going to be a huge Broadway star, and then I'll insist that you take a bottle. Now what were you about to say before you tried to distract me with all this talk of wine?" There is a knowing smirk and she wants Rachel to say it.

Rachel flushes again because she thought that she had successfully managed to steer the conversation away from the topic of Quinn's extra appendage, "I thought we agreed not to talk about _it_," she says with a smile.

Quinn is about to say something when her phone goes off and she frowns and looks at the name, "Excuse me I have to take this," she says picking it up. "What do you want Finn?" she snaps.

* * *

Charlie glances at Finn and despite the fact that she has her own wounds to tend to she has one hand pressed firmly onto his side trying to stop the blood flow, "Finn's down Quinn, and my backup is at least ten minutes away," she winces as she shifts as she feels her own vision blurring.

Quinn freezes and looks at Rachel who is sipping her wine and gives her a tense smile before getting up and walking to another room, "What happened? Where the hell are you?" she hisses quietly.

"Assassin. Jesse and Sebastian were the closet, they're already on their way to pick me up. I've already called for an ambulance. I think she hit his spleen, there's a lot of blood and I think he's bleeding internally, but if the ambulance gets here—he _might_ live."

Quinn frowns because she's supposed to have two people with her at all times, "And you?" she questions immediately, because she can hear the pain in Charlie's voice.

Charlie winces and looks at her injured arm, she can feel the blood trickling down her forearm and she knows her fifty thousand dollar suit is ruined. It's a stray thought and she presses her hand hard to keep Finn from bleeding out. "She slashed me a few times, she was fucking tiny though, and I don't think she expected that I had combat experience. So she shot me, through and through though, I'll be fine, she didn't hit anything major. I managed to get my hand on Finn's second gun, and scare her off _for now_. Call Penny, I need medical attention." She ends the call and slips the phone into her pocket and looks at Finn, he was awake a few moments ago. "Don't worry Lumpy, you're going to live. It's _just_ a gut shot, we've all been there," Charlie says even though she a worried look in her eyes. This is her fault.

* * *

Quinn smiled as she came back to the room, and looked at Rachel, "I just got called in for a bit of business," she lied easily. "It's an emergency—I've called two of my best men to take you home."

Rachel glances at the clock it's just after eleven and it is getting late, but when she had Rory and Joe show up at her home she had just done as they asked after a bit of complaining. "It's okay I can just—"

Quinn shakes her head, she has no idea who this assassin is, but she isn't going to allow Rachel to go home alone. "Rachel, its late and bad things happen in the dark, I insist that you allow me to have two of my men take you home. I'll call you and we can meet up and do lunch," she said as she gently grabs the bottle of wine that is half empty and hands it to Rachel. "Take it, share it with Nora. An apology for such an abrupt ending to the night. You can tell me about how much you want to see _it_ later," Quinn says guiding Rachel out of her hotel room. "Sam escort Rachel down and_ make sure_ she gets into a car with Rory and Joe."

Sam looks at Quinn for a moment but nods, "Right this way Ms. Berry," he says taking her by the arm and guiding her to the elevator. Quinn waits until she's in the apartment before turning to Mike who is looking at her curiously and her face grows cold, "We've got an _assassin_ on the loose—Charlie's been hurt. Sounds like Finn is in critical condition—she's supposed to have _two_ body guards at least at all times. Where the hell are Santana and Brittany?" she hisses, though she knows exactly where they are. She doesn't bother to stop as she holds out her hand and Mike hands her Charlie's keycard and she opens the door and storms into Charlie's suite, she doesn't bother to knock as she enters the spare bedroom. She doesn't care that Brittany and Santana are currently naked and are currently doing some rather passionate and athletic love making.

Santana notices her first and gets annoyed, "FUCK, I told you that we didn't want you two—"

"Charlie's been hurt because you two can't seem to do your jobs when you're around each other. I don't care if she told you to stay the fuck away, she's supposed to have _two_ body guards at any time. Finn's in critical and he might not survive, and we have a fucking assassin on the loose. Something that you two should have been on top of. Put your fucking clothes on, we've got incoming, when Charlie is fine and we've dealt with this assassin, we will _deal_ with _this_." She slams the door closed and she hears them moving about quickly. She hears Santana cursing and Brittany moving around. She's furious but she doesn't have time for that now, they have an assassin to catch.

* * *

**AN: The aftermath of Sunshine's attack, will Finn be okay, will she try again, will they catch her. Depending on how that chapter turns out, there might be some Rachel and Norah conversations. **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So we've got more world building this chapter, because well it needs to happen every now and again. Don't worry once we wrap up this nasty business with the assassin you'll get more Quinn/Rachel. Clearly this isn't just a story about the two of them, you wanted to see how much of a badass Quinn was. I delivered there are more scenes just like that. As for Quinn and jealousy, it will happen. Both twins will get jealous eventually, the whole them not being around. **

**To the guest reviewer, money doesn't buy loyalty. And the solution to have sex with various prostitutes is stupid, because that opens the door for people finding out about them. Whether it be pimps or anyone else that wants to hurt them. I'm not saying that prostitutes can't be trusted, but given their general paranoia it doesn't make sense for either of them to go to a prostitute. **

**I don't have a buffer for this story. And next week the updating schedule will change, I was never supposed to have fifteen chapters up—in like nine days. I will be working on my first story again. The only reason you've been getting these chapters so fast is because I actually put down Family Portrait and began to focus solely on this. But it's supposed to come first. I'm not going to build a buffer for this as soon as the chapter is done you get it. Family Portrait requires considerable more planning as I have to litter things throughout the story and I have to go back to make sure things make sense. So enjoy this schedule while it lasts. I had hoped that we would be towards the end of the three weeks—but we're not. Only a week has passed, I'm still in the building stages. Faberry needs to be firmly established. **

* * *

"It's been years since your last tetanus shot, so I'm going to give you another one, and we're going to put you on some prophylactic antibiotics just in case," Penny said as she pulled her gloves off. "You were extremely lucky half a centimeter and it would have nicked the brachial artery or the vein, and possibly torn through the nerve. You know the drill Charlie, bed rest, keep your arm in the sling and don't get your stitches wet. Are you sure that you don't want any medication for the pain."

"She's sure, perhaps the pain will _teach_ her to not be stupid and reckless," Quinn informs Penny briskly as she pulls a chair to Charlie's bed so she can sit down. "Finn's out of surgery, you were right she got him in the spleen. Kurt is with him, he's furious of course. You were _stupid_. You could have gotten yourself _killed_. We still don't know if your _stupidity_ and _recklessness_ got Finn killed."

"I fucking know that it's my fault," Charlie snaps back, "I _know_. I should have taken two bodyguards but I was just going for a drive, we ended up at Norah's place of employment, and the next thing I know this short little Asian girl has taken out Finn without me knowing. I didn't even notice him leaving my side, the idiot must have gone to give her directions or something because the next thing I know, Norah's pointing out that there is a girl staring at me who looks twelve. I look and it sets off every god damn alarm in my head. I wanted to call for backup but I wasn't going to—I mean I went there to—Norah didn't ask—I couldn't put _civilians_ at risk. It'd be harder to clean it up. So I went outside to deal with the situation. She follows me and he's in the alleyway and next thing I know she has a combat knife out and she's a quick _little_ _shit_. I got in some hits though, some good ones. Might have broken her nose."

"What the hell is an assassin doing in New York? How much are they paying her?" Quinn says with a frown gripping the armrest of her chair tightly, Charlie shrugs and winces in pain at the movement.

"Two million a head," Mike answers as he walks into the room, causing both twins to turn to look at him, "It didn't take long to find out, we have some contacts here in New York," he doesn't add that they should have heard about the threat days ago. Brittany and Santana are in enough trouble, and he doesn't want to get them in anymore, because he had also shirked his responsibilities.

Charlie raises a brow, "That's it? Someone is stupid enough to mess with us for a lousy four million dollars? I don't know whether to be insulted or thankful that we've got some low level assassin coming after us."

Quinn doesn't say anything not right away, because they spend at least double that on their own personal security. Even if she was low level, "You're injured, Finn's in critical. This isn't some _street_ contract killer, she's an actual professional. Who hired her?"

"Wah Kee probably," Charlie suggests. "She was _Asian_."

"That's incredibly _racist_ and _partially_ incorrect," Mike answers her, "The Wah Kee in their current state can't afford a hit like this. They hired her, but they're not the ones that are currently paying. The Motta Corporation is behind this attack."

"Al Motta is behind this?" Charlie sputters in disbelief.

Quinn shook her head mostly in disbelief, "No, he wouldn't dare get involved in something like this. Not after what father did to him the _last _time they went head to head. He nearly lost anything and they've only recently began to crawl their way back to the top. He isn't working in the arms trade anymore, he hasn't in _years_."

"Well _he_ isn't. His _daughter_ on the other hand—" Mike said letting his voice trail off. "She's been trying to get her foot in the door, but she doesn't have any of the connections that you two do. Very few people remember the name Al Motta. Even fewer people are willing to risk your father's wrath. And if they aren't afraid of your father, they are terrified of you two. You should hear some of the rumors that they say about the two of you. But with you two out of the picture—there will be a power play of course."

The twins looked at each other for a moment, "Do you want to handle it or should I?" Charlie asks finally.

Quinn crossed her legs, and studied her sister, her current anger towards her seemed to be forgotten. They did need to get back on the same page. They had fought enough. "Together? It has been a long time since we've destroyed anyone _together_. Though father won't approve of us killing Al's daughter—?"

"Sugar Motta," Mike supplied quickly.

"This Sugar Motta, so we'll need to deal with her in another way. Make her reconsider trying to compete with us," Quinn said dismissively. "We'll still have to deal with the assassin of course and you'll need to heal of course. How long do you need? You look terrible, and if anyone were to see the Reaper like this, well your _reputation_ would take a hit."

Charlie frowns and looks at herself, "I'll be able to hide the damage in about a week—week in and a half tops. We still need to find Sugar though and the assassin, have Brittany—"

"Absolutely not," Quinn cuts her off and Charlie turns to look at her a frown on her face, "Mike explain what the sweep turned up."

"The assassin was _here_, she was probably in your rooms. We tore your rooms apart looking for a device, spyware, but there was nothing. So while Penny was working on you, we found out what her plan was. She took out the emergency lights, we imagine she was going to hit us during a power outage when we couldn't see her. Blaine found a device on a hotel generator. We've decided that we're going to let her think her plan is still on, we're going to increase security in the lobby as well. So we have the appearance that she's managed to spook us."

"They should have known—they're our heads of security and you can't hide the fact that when they are _together_ they care more about each other; about being _with_ each other than our _personal_ security. You shouldn't have been alone with Finn, _you_ should have known better. But you also know _they_ should _have_ made sure that you had an adequate amount of protection. Even if they had to follow you themselves at a distance, you should have had adequate backup. Brittany is _your_ problem to deal with. Santana is _mine_, but they _need_ to be dealt with Charlie. Either you do it, or Sue _will_—and if Sue gets involved father _will_ _know_."

Charlie exhales slowly and frowns, because there is no way she can ask her father for them to be rewarded now. "Demote Santana and leave her stateside. Have her _earn_ her way back into your good graces. It also means cutting her salary drastically."

"And Brittany?" Quinn prompts and she sees Charlie make a face, "They _both_ need to be punished."

"I know, my wish to father was that they could have the year off _together_. Taking that away, _forcing_ Brittany to follow me knowing that for once Santana is going to be in one place—is more than enough punishment for her. I will however be docking her pay not nearly as severely as Santana but she will feel it. You're down two men though so you can take Sam with you. Sebastian and Jesse will have to suit up. If I take Dave, then you need to take Sebastian with you. I know they hate it, and I'd prefer them to be able to move freely in case we need anything done but pairing Finn—if he _lives_ with Santana is double the punishment. Santana can't stand him. They'll do Sebastian and Jesse's job."

Quinn thinks about it, it's harsh even by Charlie's standards. Her twin liked having the two of them around with her, she didn't mind that they were always running off together. But this was getting ridiculous and forcing Brittany away from Santana was cruel, but it would probably be enough to keep Sue from getting involved. And if they were lucky teach them a valuable lesson. "You can't fly Santana out to meet with Brittany," Quinn says after a moment. Because Brittany will wear Charlie down eventually, it's extremely difficult to say no to the dancer, even she had a hard time saying no to Brittany. "You can't no matter how much Brittany begs you, you can't let this slide. We can't show favoritism, Finn's injured because they couldn't be bothered to check in with him."

"The majority of the blame falls on me—"

"Oh I agree, you're an _irresponsible careless idiot_. If Finn _dies_ it's on you. Now tell me why did you go see Norah?"

"To see if Rachel had told Norah, I don't think she had but I was going to hand her off to Sebastian and Jesse to be sure. Well that was the intention anyway."

Quinn stares at her twin, "I told you to get over her hang-ups when it came to her. Are you—did you listen to a word I said?"

"I'm _sorry_, I was _deaf_ in one ear at the time because _someone_ decided that it would be a good idea to _shoot _me. You said not to touch a hair on Rachel's head, so I didn't," Charlie snips at Quinn. She shifts on the bed, "She got angry at me instead, she's alive. And probably wondering where the hell I ran off to, because I'm pretty sure I was supposed to come back. You were right about Rachel—she isn't going to tell. Which means that I won't have to shoot her."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "I'll have to cancel with her until we've got this assassin situation under control. We can't let our life bleed into that, and you need to tell Norah about your penis. According to Rachel she'll enjoy herself—I didn't have the heart to tell her we aren't identical that way."

"It's an _inch_ difference and according to Santana I'm thicker—wait she_ saw your dick_?" Charlie asks turning to Quinn.

Quinn shakes her head, "No. I didn't just whip it out so _she_ could see it. What do you take me for a _pervert_? _She_ wants to see it."

"Oh—and you _want_ to show it to her. When this assassin thing is all over, take Mike and Sam and go on a date somewhere _nice_. You can't just expect sex without a proper date Quinn. We weren't raised in a _barn_. I said _nice_ not _expensive_ apparently they both have hang ups about our wealth. We're not allowed to have them trailed and followed anymore. And we can't just—show up anymore."

Quinn rolled her eyes, as she thought about Rachel's refusal to take a bottle of wine from her, "Well then what are we _supposed_ to do?"

Charlie shrugs, "I don't know what you're going to do—but Norah gets annoyed when I flash my cash and apparently I'm always over-dressed for like everything. So maybe we can keep things under two thousand dollars? That's cheap right? I mean most our business dinners are at least five thousand. We should ask Sam, he'll know how much is appropriate to spend on a date. And appropriate places to take them."

Quinn nods, it does sound like a good idea. "That's an excellent idea."

* * *

She winced as she checked into another hotel, she hadn't been expecting a fight. At least not with one of the Fabray twins. It called everything into question, most people who were in her position—they didn't fight they simply got on their knees and begged. Offered her things. The Reaper hadn't been afraid she hadn't begged she had simply fought back—fought for her right to live. It was admirable, and the girl was good, she probably would have been better if she hadn't been distracted. She was much stronger than she had anticipated and faster, but she had definitely broken her nose and had delivered several powerful blows with her elbows and knees, using her longer reach to keep her at bay. She probably should have shot her sooner, before she had managed to get to the gun. She had been sloppy. But it was odd to see someone with an ankle holster. She'd have to make sure to check. When she launched her attack. It would be much more difficult now with them on higher alert.

She wasn't worried that large bumbling oaf had been considerably easy to take out, all she had to do was pretend that she was lost and he had to help her. It would probably be just as easy to take out the rest of her guards. She would sleep off the pain and she'd strike tomorrow night. They wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

Norah frowned a bit as she entered their Bushwick apartment, Charlie had disappeared early on and she hadn't returned. She couldn't remember seeing Finn either, she wondered if something had happened. She'd call the arms dealer, but Charlie still hadn't shared her number. It is well after two in the morning but Rachel is still awake waiting for her, "What haven't you told me? Charlie visited me at my work—I think I've managed to get her to call of the hounds by the way, but she asked me if you had told me something. She disappeared before I could ask her what you knew."

Rachel exhaled slowly, it had been the right decision to no tell her about Quinn. She had probably saved Norah's life and her own by keeping it quiet, "It's nothing terrible, but you're not the actress that I am. You can't act surprised to save your life. You need to trust my judgment Norah, I believe I saved your life. Charlie will tell you when she's ready and you must handle the news—well. I've begun to make strides with my relationship with Quinn."

Norah frowned, "Charlie was upset when she came to see me, offered to take me to Miami—said she had a boat. I think she wanted to kill me, or have me taken care of. Or whatever mobsters do. I managed to turn the subject onto something else entirely, and I think I made a breakthrough. She isn't going to have us tailed anymore, she's also going to stop looking into her past. Schue was right they don't trust easy. We were going to talk about it—maybe after work but she disappeared."

Rachel frowned, "Around what time? Quinn sent me home with that delicious bottle of wine that we're supposed to share. I was going to give it back the next time I saw her. She didn't give me much time to protest."

"Around eleven—half past eleven. I got a bit busy, and the next thing I know she's gone—she said something to me, I didn't really hear her but she just left."

"Quinn got a call around that time and she was very polite about it, but she had me taken home. She said that she had business to attend to—you don't think they were having someone killed do you? I detected some unease, she forced me to get a ride home with two of her men. I almost thought that they were going to have me executed, but they didn't say anything and they walked me to my door. I invited them in for some tea, but they said that they had to get back. Even though it's extremely rude, I suggest we go visit them. They've done the same thing to us, perhaps we can figure out what is going on. If something has happened being there in a crisis, or at least showing that we care might get them to trust us more."

Norah frowns because it's a gamble, but the twins still have most of the power in this relationship. She doesn't doubt that it will get under their skin and maybe it'll allow them both to have some pull with the twins. "Are you sure Quinn won't mind?"

"We're supposed to be friends. Friends do that all the time don't they?" Rachel asks. "Pop in unannounced. I used to do it all the time when we were kids."

Norah bites her lip, "You're family it doesn't really count. I don't know if we should, but Charlie did leave unannounced I could just say that I came to check up on her. It's not like I have anything to do, and your rehearsals start in the afternoon."

* * *

**AN: Next time, Rachel and Norah have a surprise visit, more news on Finn, how will the twins react to said surprise visit and Sunshine launches an attack on the twins, will someone get hurt, will they manage to subdue her. **

**I'm not going to lie, I enjoy writing Quinn/Charlie scenes more than I do Norah and Rachel the bad guys are so much more fun to write, I promise to rectify that later. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews, unfortunately this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. But I hope you enjoy the faberry. The twin's criminal activities aren't going to bleed into Rachel/Norah's lives just yet. Don't worry it'll be soon.**

* * *

"They've increased security," Rachel said as they entered the lobby of the Four Seasons. She recognized at least five people, and all of them looked grim. "Maybe this wasn't our best decision Norah, something happened. They're paranoid but they aren't—that paranoid. You don't think they—"

"If they knew we'd be dead," Norah muttered to Rachel trying to calm her down.

It's Blaine who spots them first and he frowns as he approaches them. With the twins on high alert and with an assassin on the loose, they would be displeased if anything were to happen to the two of them. "You two aren't supposed to be here."

"We brought breakfast," Rachel says, "The twins have been really kind to us and we just came to say thank you, and maybe spend a bit of time with them before I have my first rehearsal. They aren't that busy are they?" Rachel wiggled the bag in her hand drawing Blaine's attention to it.

Blaine frowns and looks at the two of them, he's not stupid enough to let them pass without the express permission of Mike and Sam. "Let me call up to see if they are seeing anyone, and I'll get back to you."

Rachel nods, and watches as he pulls away. "Something happened, I got through last night without being stopped until I got to their floor," she whispers to Norah who is watching Blaine, who was talking into his phone and glancing over at them.

Norah is about to say something, when Blaine heads back to them, "Quinn will see you both, but Charlie is currently—she's not seeing anyone right now. Joe will escort you upstairs." Blaine motioned for Joe to come over and take them upstairs. "Either Brittany or Santana will give you a pat down when you finally get there, we've increased security as you may have noticed. Personally if I were you—I'd get Brittany to give you a pat down—Santana's in a bit of a mood."

"When you say bad mood?" Rachel asks because it had seemed that Santana was in a mood last night.

"I say this—it's in both of your best interests to ask Brittany to do it," Blaine said with a shiver. "And stick close to Brittany if anyone can stop her vicious, vicious words it's her," he added.

Rachel nods and swallows as she follows Norah and Joe into an elevator. "What's with the increased security?" Norah asks curiously as the door closes. Joe ignores the question, he knows better than to talk. He's still the new guy and as such he's already been read the riot act by nearly everyone. "Okay," Norah mutters.

Brittany waves at the two of them as they step out the elevator, "I'm going to need to pat you both down, we're really sorry but it's protocol," she says apologetically. "I need to ask for your permission though, you can say no but you won't be able to see Quinn."

"What about Charlie?" Norah asks, "Is she okay? Blaine said she was indisposed at the moment."

Brittany looks over at her and studies her carefully she'd had more interactions with Rachel but there was genuine concern on Norah's face. Normally she would just let Norah go in there, but she and Santana still had no idea what punishment the twins were going to hand down. She hadn't even been allowed anywhere near Charlie, Quinn's orders. "You're going to have to ask Quinn if you can see her," she admits. "So do I have your permission to give you a light pat down?"

Rachel nods, "Okay," she says and Brittany quickly pats her body down and looks at Norah who nods her head letting Brittany pat her down. "We brought them breakfast, if they haven't eaten yet."

Brittany nods and motions for them to follow her as she walks to Quinn's room and looks at Mike and Sam, "Is she back yet?" Sam shakes his head.

"She's still in with Charlie—" he glances at Rachel and Norah, "Discussing how they're handling the current situation."

Brittany frowns and turns to Mike, who nods not needing further instruction as he heads over to Charlie's room and knocks on the door. He waits a moment before Quinn opens it an irritated expression on her face. "Yes?" Her hazel eyes flick to Rachel and she frowns for a moment before leaving Charlie's room. "Rachel—what are you doing here?" she asks.

"Blaine said that we could come up—he asked someone," Rachel adds quickly and she sees Quinn look at Brittany who gives her a small smile but shakes her head.

"That was my call," Mike says and Quinn studies him for a moment, "You're going to need to relax Quinn, you've been up all night with Charlie."

Quinn studies Mike for a moment before turning back to Rachel, "This really isn't a good time Rachel—I was going to call you when it became a good time so we could finish our discussion from last night," she smirks when Rachel turns red.

"We bought you and Charlie some breakfast—if you want some," Rachel said holding the bag up and giving Quinn a hopeful look.

Quinn glances back at Charlie's room. Charlie loathed people seeing her in a weakened state, it made her very irritable. Or maybe it was the pain. She wondered if Norah could get away with it, but the last thing she needed was Charlie lashing out at Norah. "Charlie is currently—not seeing anyone at the moment. But I'm sure she'll give you a call—" Quinn began noticing that Norah wasn't really buying it. "She doesn't like people seeing her in the state she's in Norah, and right now she needs her rest."

"We were supposed to have a conversation but she disappeared," Norah pointed out, "Finish setting some ground rules. I was just wondering if she's rethinking that."

Quinn made a face and looked at the door, wondering if Charlie can hear the conversation. "I'm sure that once our current business is handled she'll be ready to set some ground rules, now you mentioned breakfast? I was simply going to order room service and have Santana bring it up but now all it seems is that we need a bit of coffee. Did you two enjoy the wine?" Quinn asks curiously as she guides them into her suite.

Norah's mouth drops when she gets a good look at the room, the twins are living in the lap of luxury, it certainly beat their crappy little apartment in Bushwick that had no walls. "I was going to talk to Charlie about that actually—" she mutters under her breath.

"Charlie prefers cheap whiskey, she says it's something that she can find all over the world," Quinn says dismissively and looks at Rachel who is currently putting the food out on the coffee table. It smells good and she hears her stomach growl, it's been ages since she ate.

Rachel smiles, "I didn't really know what you liked or what your dietary restrictions are, as I'm a vegan and Norah isn't I let her order for you. She said that Charlie had eaten a corndog without a problem and she didn't imagine that you'd have a problem with meat."

Quinn blinks, this wasn't in her file on Rachel. "You're a vegan?"

"Well I go back and forth between a vegan and being a vegetarian—" Rachel begins.

"She likes cheese," Norah interrupts. The last thing she needs is Rachel "So when she has a craving for it, she's a vegetarian. Please don't get her started on the difference, she can go on for hours. And then there's the guilt when she eats a slice of cheese."

"Dairy isn't good for my voice Norah, I've—"

"Yes I know you've told me a million times," Norah says shaking her head with a sigh.

Quinn tilts her head and studies Rachel as she opens the takeout box and hands it over to Quinn. It's a simple breakfast sandwich with hash browns. "We didn't know if you had a sweet tooth and we couldn't call to ask you—" Rachel begins.

"This is fine, it—smells really good actually," Quinn says looking for a fork and a knife but she sees Norah picking it up with her hands and she blinks before doing the same. They don't want them to feel uncomfortable after all. It's surprisingly good, and Quinn wonders where they found it, she wants to ask but it's not exactly polite, so she just chews the sandwich letting out a low groan.

Rachel eyes Quinn from where she's eating her vegan donut. "You've never had a breakfast sandwich before?"

"I have—but this has to be one of the best ones I've ever had. Though it could personally do with a bit more bacon," she admits and smiles at Rachel.

"I told you she'd enjoy the bacon," Norah mutters to Rachel who shoots her a harsh look. She rolls her eyes, and wishes that Charlie was around at least that would be semi-fun.

"I was going to take you to lunch today, but unfortunately something has come up. I hope I can wrap it up soon, and I'm sure I can find somewhere to take you," Quinn says after a moment. "My twin suggested that I take you somewhere nice not—expensive."

"You don't have to do that," Rachel says immediately.

"Well as my twin pointed out, you can't see _it_ until I've had a proper date with you," Quinn says and she enjoys watching Rachel sputter and turn red. "You still want to take a look for scientific reasons I assume?"

Norah stared at the two of them for a moment and groaned, she had no idea what they were talking about suddenly wished that she could go bother Charlie.

Rachel smiles and glances at Norah, "We really do spend an awful amount of time discussing it. When we said we weren't going to. I won't be disappointed will I?"

Quinn gives Rachel a haughty look, "According to you—"

"Are you sure that Charlie can't you know see me today?" Norah interrupts because she feels grossed out being in the room with them. It's like they're having some secret conversation that she's not privy to, and she feels like the third wheel.

Quinn flicks her eyes toward Norah, having forgotten that she was there for a moment. "One moment, I'll try and convince her to stop being a child and start taking guests." She gets up and walks over to the phone in her room and dials Charlie's room number. She only has to wait a moment before her twin picks up. "Charlie, Norah wishes to spend some time with you. It is terrible manners to stay cooped up in your room all day when we have guests."

"I've been _shot_. _Twice_." Charlie's tense answer comes through the line. "I don't want her to see me looking like this."

"Well if I remember correctly you made me do something I wasn't willing to do and it all worked out for the best. Something which you took credit for if I remember correctly. Perhaps this is one of those times. Besides she said that you two had plenty to discuss—"

"You just want to flirt with Rachel don't you?" Charlie asks bluntly, she doesn't wait for Quinn to dignify that with an answer. "Fine give me five minutes to hide the damage and put on some proper clothes. You _owe _me. Well actually you owe me for shooting me, so technically you owe me two." Charlie grumbles into the phone.

"Charlie—," Quinn begins and her voice is low as she glances over at Norah, "I think you should tell her about _it._" Quinn hears her sister's breathing on the phone and she can tell Charlie rolled her eyes she can hear it even though she can't see it before hanging up. Quinn smiled and looked at Norah, "She'll be with you in a few minutes. Perhaps you can make her more pleasant to be around."

Norah pumps her fist because she's going to be away from Rachel and Quinn and there weird flirting. She can't help but lean in and whisper to Rachel, "Say yes to the date," she says loud enough for Quinn to hear and she winks at her cousin before heading out the door.

Quinn glances at Norah's retreating figure and looks back at Rachel, "You should listen to your cousin. She's very intelligent."

Rachel rolled her brown eyes, "You just want me to say yes," she says after the door closes.

Quinn nods, "I do, so say yes. I'm not going to fly you off to France for the night or anything like that. I promise to make sure that you'll feel comfortable. I didn't know that you were a vegan though. I mean I suppose I can fly you to France, but that's considerably overplayed and cliché. Would you like to visit France?"

"It's only proper that when one asks someone out on a date they ask about their dietary restrictions," Rachel pointed out and Quinn flushed. There was also the fact that Quinn had spent most of the time trying to buy her off. "There is also the fact that I don't have your phone number in case my plans change."

"That's a yes?" Quinn asked raising a brow.

Rachel doesn't answer for a moment, "You can't expect me to drop everything I'm doing, and just show up at my door Quinn. Or have your men show up like last night. It's inconsiderate as I do have things to do, I have all these lines to learn—though I've seen funny girl a million times and I know it line by line I still have to practice. We have to agree upon a time. You are not to send your men to fetch me. It gives me the impression that you don't care enough to make the effort to enter my building and push a button to the elevator and walk to my door." These are reasonable requests, she knows this and Quinn hasn't reacted negatively to anything she has said.

"I do know how to take a girl out on a date Rachel," Quinn says with a roll of her eyes. Even though it's been years she does know how to take people to lunch.

Rachel shakes her head, "All evidence points to the contrary. Since I've known you, I've been fired—"

"I got you your dream job the next day."

"You called me the _help_."

"I apologized."

"You sent your men to fetch me just last night," Rachel points out.

Quinn opens her mouth to argue this point, but she can't think of a good argument so she shuts it. Well that was a point for Rachel. "Fine, I won't send my men to come and get you."

Rachel eyes Quinn suspiciously for a moment because she sounds almost petulant that she isn't getting her way, "Then you may take me out on a date—though you must tell me in advance what we're doing. I will be extremely annoyed with you if you take me to the airport and tell me we're off to France."

"So that's a no to France—is Italy still an option? Rome is lovely this time of year. You've already agreed to go on a date with me, you can't take it back." Quinn says with an amused look on her face, smiling when Rachel's mouth drops.

"Quinn!"

* * *

It takes Charlie a few moments but she finally manages to get the door open for Norah, using her good arm to open the door, she's ditched the sling and is wearing a black button up shirt with a pair of dress pants. "Hey," she says with a tight smile.

Norah holds up the bag of food, "I brought you breakfast so we can finally have our—are you okay?"

"Yes," Charlie lies easily, as she takes a step out of the way so Norah can enter her suite. "Come in—" her jaw clamps shut when she bangs her bad arm against the door. She doesn't yell but she inhales sharply and then lets it out just as quickly.

Norah doesn't move from where she's standing and looks around where she can see Mike and Sam looking at their boss in a worried fashion, Brittany has a guilty look on her face and she turns back to Charlie, "One of the ground rules is that we're not allowed to lie to each other. So—are you okay?" Charlie stares at Norah for a moment studying her, and Norah can see that pull, that Charlie is still struggling to put a bit of faith in her. "You need to have a bit of faith in me Charlie."

"I'll be fine," Charlie answers after a moment.

Norah frowns and reaches for Charlie's bad arm watching as Charlie takes a cautious step back. "Which means you're not fine right now, what happened last night?"

"I told you last night that people have been trying to kidnap me or hurt me since I was a child. I'll be fine, I dealt with the situation. The increased security is merely to help put me at ease. Even though I believe that it's just a one-time thing."

Norah pauses for a moment and looks at Charlie, "You got attacked?"

"Mugged—you were right about flashing that cash. Finn got injured in the scuffle, I had my own personal physician take a look at me. She assured me that I'd be fine if I had plenty of rest—" The lies come easily to her once she's managed to start saying them.

"What are you doing standing here then?" Norah demands.

"Saving you from having to sit in a room while my twin and Rachel flirt with each other," Charlie responds with a smile. "You'll be bored to tears in that room or feel nauseated, I'm not sure which."

Norah pauses and snorts the smile fading, she wants to check out the damage, "Your doctor told you to rest, so that's exactly what you're going to do."

"I'm here to save you from being bored to tears remember, watching me lay around in my bed all day is just as boring, and I still have business to attend to today. I've made it a habit to not listen to my doctor, unless she's telling me what I want to hear. My feet work just fine, my arm will be fine in a week or so. So let's go do something—"

"Charlie, Quinn has already told us that you're to stay in the hotel and get some rest," Sam interrupted.

Charlie makes a face, because there is nothing to do in her room and she's bored already. "How am I supposed to entertain Norah in that room?"

"Don't care, doctor said bed rest. We're your _body_guards. We're guarding your body," Sam said and Charlie groaned.

Norah eyes Charlie for a moment, "Let's just watch a movie, we can have our talk when you're feeling better—but you're not getting out of giving me your number."

Charlie nods for a moment, "I'll get them to follow me places—"

"No you won't," Mike says, "You're stuck here for the next week and a half."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I pay you—"

"Quinn _pays_ me, and I'm supposed to make sure you stay exactly where you are for the next week and a half so you don't go and do something stupid. Her words not mine," Mike said.

Charlie's mouth drops, "But I'll be bored. We'll be bored. How am I supposed to entertain Norah if I'm bored out of my mind and we can't go anywhere? She was going to take me to get food from a truck. And to the arcade—"

Norah rolls her eyes, "We're adults Charlie I'm sure there are ways to entertain ourselves," she says walking into Charlie's suite.

Charlie blinks as she turns to look Norah and then back at Mike and Sam a smile on her face. "Penny said _rest_ Charlie," Sam points out but Charlie's already closed the door and is walking into her room. Sam sighs, "Thank god Quinn took me back," he mutters under his breath. He didn't have to worry about Quinn doing impulsive things because she was bored.

* * *

"Finn has woken up, but he currently doesn't have a spleen, we got _lucky_," Quinn announces as she walks into Charlie's room. Both Rachel and Norah have left, Rachel to go to her Funny Girl rehearsal and Norah to catch some sleep before she heads off to work.

Charlie flicks her eyes to Quinn and relaxes, "Good, he can stay stateside but still get his normal salary. As this was my fault, I'll pay for it and his recovery," Charlie says without missing a beat. They got lucky, the both of them. There is a smile on Quinn's face that probably isn't due to Finn's miraculous survival, "You know it bothers me when you smile like that. I forget that you're even capable of smiling sometimes. I'm assuming that Rachel said yes." When Quinn didn't answer Charlie rolled her eyes, "Where are you taking her?"

"Italy," Quinn responds simply a knowing smile on her face.

Charlie raises a brow, "Did you miss what I said about nice—not over the top and expensive? Though Rome is nice this time of year."

"Sam found this little Italian restaurant that is vegan friendly, it's nice. Not expensive. By Sam's standards, once this assassin business is finished, and we deal with Sugar before she comes after us again, we can do other things that are more out in the open. Central Park, Broadway—you haven't told Norah yet. I thought—Sam said you had adult fun."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Adult fun ended up being us on the couch watching movies. We talked about her ground rules. She has my number now, I'm not allowed to flash anymore cash ever. Especially since I got 'mugged'. That was an embarrassing lie, like I couldn't take out a common thug." Charlie waves it off with her good hand. "So you aren't going to fly her to Rome? I'd go to Rome myself but members of the De Luca clan still survived. Since we have the same face—"

Quinn scowled at Charlie because Rome had always been one of her favorite places, "It's a good thing I'm not taking her to Italy, though she thinks I am. Unfortunately we can't leave this hotel till this assassin strikes. She should try and strike soon, I imagine. Tonight, or tomorrow night. If I were her, I would have struck last night before we managed to gather our men. Before we knew what was happening."

Charlie nods agreeing with her twin's assessment and motions for Quinn to join her on the bed. "I want her captured alive."

Quinn pauses for a moment, "You aren't thinking of something silly are you? Like offering her a position on of our squads. She was sent to kill us, and she's an assassin. She wouldn't be _loyal _to us. Plus she took out Finn. The men would never accept that."

Charlie scoffs, because she isn't stupid. "I have no intention of letting her live, the look she gave me. Like she expected me—like she wanted me to beg for my life. I want her to beg me to kill her, and then after I'm done with her, what's left of her anyway, we're going to send back to Sugar Motta."

Quinn thought about Charlie's request, "We have nothing to gain from torturing her, we already knew who hired her. We take her out cleanly, we get rid of the body. We'll deal with Sugar Motta another way."

Charlie is about to argue when the lights in her room flicker once, before they are plunged in darkness "She's here."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Thank you for stating the obvious. I'm glad your eyes still work."

* * *

**AN: Wrapping up the assassin arc, perhaps a bit of faberry, checking in on William Schuester, also Brittany and Santana find out what they're punishment is going to be. Spoiler: they aren't going to take it well. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Once again—I've given Faberry the top billing, Quinn gets priority most of the time. Actually you have more faberry than any other couple. Even on the dates between Charlie and Norah—you still get Faberry interactions, when you probably shouldn't. I've inserted gratuitous faberry, when I probably didn't need it. I like Quinn—I've been keeping her on the forefront period. I enjoy writing faberry scenes, just like I enjoy writing the twins together. As for the chapters getting longer, not happening. Family Portrait is killing me with it's long chapters. I can't do it to myself again. I mean I'm sure I could but I really don't want to. As it is I'm trying to fit characters in their world. I still need a lawyer or a team of lawyers for the twins to handle their legal trouble. Suggestions I was thinking Carmen Tibideaux, but I can also see her in another role, another criminal role away from the twins. Gah suggestions of who you want to see and _where_ you want to see them. It's hard to keep track of so many characters. Most will only get a mention.  
**

**Oh and because I think I'm supposed to put a warning in place here. Character death incoming. I'm sure you've figured out who's going to die. **

* * *

Sunshine Carazon had expected for her plans to change slightly, getting into the hotel was a lot harder now that the lobby was crawling with their bodyguards. Not that it mattered, they were still human. So she had taken the back entrance, the service elevator hours ago, and slipped back into her room retrieved her gear. It did strike her as a bit odd that they weren't watching the back entry way, but she didn't think too much of it. All it had taken was her to bat her eyelashes at Finn, she didn't know what bargain basement they had picked up their bodyguards but she didn't expect them to pose too much of a threat.

She couldn't believe that they had left the service staircase unguarded, but people like them, of course they would forget to think about the little people. All throughout history the elite had constantly forgotten about the maids, or the servants, people just blended into background. Of course they wouldn't think to check the back entrances.

* * *

Charlie shifted on her bed, "Do you think she fell for it?"

Quinn shrugged as she turned on her tablet and opened her reader, "Of course she did, remember what Shannon taught us about hunting small game? The principal is the same."

Charlie grinned at the memory. "How could I ever forget, she made us practice until we got it right. Remember her instructions? Step one: Create a trail, leading them to exactly where you want them to go."

* * *

Thirty flights of stairs, even if you were in peak physical condition was still a daunting task, especially when you had to race up them, the generator would be down for as long as she wanted it to be down but she wanted to get the job done. If she was the one to take out the Fabray twins, she'd be most sought after assassin in the world, she could finally pick and choose who she wanted to kill. She'd heard about them of course, they deserved to die for all of the sins that they had committed.

* * *

Quinn smiled and continued putting her tablet down, "Step two: Tie a simple slipknot, for the noose and hide it with leaves or something to disguise it. You were terrible with knots when we were children."

Charlie shakes her head, "She made me practice every single type of knot for months, till I got it right. She would wake me up in the middle of the night and hand me a rope and just make sure that I knew it. The sheepshank knot was a nightmare."

"But you managed to get it right, pass all her tests eventually, even managed to get that slipknot right after like the fiftieth time," Quinn pointed out. "Didn't take you long to master the hangman's noose though."

Charlie pauses for a moment, "I've never needed to use that one, which is a shame every other type of knot I've used—but that particular one—never. It's a shame. You don't think we could—"

"We live in the twenty-first century Charlie, not the medieval ages. We aren't going to _hang_ anyone. We aren't barbarians, we kill quickly and efficiently. Just like how Shannon taught us."

* * *

She arrived at their floor and she pulled out her gun, checking to see if the silencer was correctly attached before slipping on her night vision goggles, she pushed open the door slowly, glad that it didn't squeak. The lights were still off, they hadn't realized that she had taken care of the emergency lights, she smirked to herself and pressed herself against the wall as she slowly began to move toward the opening of the hallway she heard a click and the sound of something hitting the ground beside her, she glanced at it with her goggles still on and swore loudly as the flash grenade went off right in front of her blinding her.

* * *

Charlie tilted her head at the bang, but made no move to get up, "Step three: just wait, for the animal to fall into your trap."

"Who knew such a simple plan would work on humans, Shannon always did make sure the practical applications weren't just meant for hunting rabbits," Quinn placed her tablet on her lap as she heard the door to Charlie's suite open and the sound of several footsteps and someone struggling. As Mike, Brittany and Sam dragged Sunshine in front of the twins. Quinn stared at the small assassin and looked at Charlie, "You got beaten by a twelve year old?"

Charlie ignores the jab from Quinn and studies the assassin, "They keep getting younger don't they?"

"She's twenty-three," Mike said with a roll of his eyes as he tossed her passport onto the bed. "Philippines. It says her name is Sunshine Corazon."

Quinn got out the bed and walked up to Sunshine and grabbed her face looking at her, "My twin wants to torture you, wants to make you beg for death. Maybe ship your body back to Sugar Motta in pieces, to make a point. I have to remind her several times that we aren't barbarians. And we aren't common thugs. Personally I think she's just insulted that they only offered to pay you two million dollars per head. The sad thing is, that you probably would have made an excellent assassin if you were on our payroll. You might have even managed to get through Sue's hellish training program. We could have used someone _like _you but unfortunately you shot my twin. And while I understand the urge to shoot her at times, the only person who is allowed to pull a gun on her is me."

"Are you done with your monologue? We need to discuss your date with Rachel and figure out what I'm going to do on my date with Norah. We have _priorities_ Quinn. Shoot the girl, and let's move on with our lives."

Quinn rolled her eyes and took Sunshine's gun from Brittany who was holding it and placed it on Sunshine's head and without blinking pulled the trigger. There was a pop and Sunshine slumped down in Sam's arms. She studied the body for one moment before handing the gun back to Brittany and turning back to her twin. "So a walk through Central Park? That would be romantic and it's also free."

* * *

"I apparently can't take back, going on a date with Quinn. She said she was going to take me to Italy. I told her no several times but she just—there was this smirk on her face and I don't think she was listening to me," Rachel griped.

Norah frowned, she was happy for Rachel but her relationship with Charlie had stalled. Nothing was happening they had hit it off and it was slowly dying down. She hadn't believed the bit about being mugged, yet she had no idea how to bring it up. "I thought you were going to be friends first—how did you even get a date?"

Rachel shrugged, she had wondered that to, the twins moved fast and would cool off and watch and wait when the time was right. "She trusts me—I think I've passed most of her tests. This was the next logical step for her, and with Quinn I couldn't say no, not with all the flirting we do. She's not that bad once you get past the cold exterior."

"I've hit a wall, I thought we were going somewhere—but I think I was pushing her too hard on the money. They have it, it's a part of their lives, sure she likes cheap whiskey, but her suits are insanely expensive. It's this weird thing—I think she believes that slumming it is a new fad. I can't seem to break it, and she refuses to trust me."

Rachel winces she had stumbled upon Quinn's secret by accident, and she couldn't point Norah in the right direction. Not without alerting the twins that she had broken her vow to Quinn, "Perhaps she just needs a bit of a push. Quinn has texted me telling me that their business has been handled, and has asked me to join her for lunch before I have to go in for rehearsals. I told her that I'd meet her at the hotel, perhaps I can talk to Quinn about what Charlie's intentions are for you."

"Really and how is that conversation going to go Rachel? I can figure it out, I just need to get her to trust me. I still don't know how you managed to get Quinn to trust you so fast," Norah grumbles.

Rachel shrugs, because even though she _wants_ to tell Norah she can't. Norah couldn't act surprised to save her life. "Have you figured out how to tell them apart?" she asks changing the subject, "All I noticed was that Quinn's hair naturally parts to the right, while Charlie's to the left. It's something that they can change."

"It's in the eyes, look for it the next time the two of them are together. And how they look at people. It's how they look at you, Quinn looks right through me and Charlie doesn't. Pay attention, they're always aware of what's going on, always studying their surroundings every now and again. Charlie is still trying to figure out if she can trust me. Quinn trusts you—maybe not enough to tell you she's an international arms dealer, but she trusts you enough to let you in."

Rachel paused, she hadn't noticed that Quinn looked at her differently than she did anything else. Now that they weren't fighting every day, and Quinn wasn't going to summon her anymore, she found that she actually did like going back and forth with the arms dealer, and the thought bothered her. She shouldn't _like_ spending time with Quinn, it was just supposed to be a job. "You know—we never actually talked about how we're going to protect ourselves from falling in love with them."

Norah rolled her eyes, "They've killed people—they're murderers. They sell weapons to terrorist for money. I just have to remind myself that Charlie Fabray is responsible for massacring a bunch of men because they disrespected her. She's called the _Reaper_ for a reason. Quinn might not have killed as many people as Charlie has—but she's probably just as ruthless. They're responsible for many deaths. And who knows what else they're into."

Rachel frowned, "You're right, of course." She was fine for now, it didn't matter if Quinn Fabray was the first person that she had liked spending time around, while she was undercover.

* * *

"This isn't our fault! Charlie knows better than to go off with only one bodyguard. It's _her_ fault for picking the bottom of the pack for a bodyguard. There's a reason he has the nickname Finnept," Santana argued and took a step towards Quinn. "You can't demote _me_. I've earned it, I've earned my spot. It was one incident. I don't deserve to be demoted for this shit. You can't throw me in with the rest of the losers. I've been with you since we were kids. I've put up with your shit for the past two years. If anything I deserve a _raise_. Do you know how fucking irritating the two of you are?" Santana snapped.

Quinn gave Santana a dull look, she had made the right decision to strip her of her weapons. "Your _job_ is to _protect _us. Charlie was shot, Finn is injured it was a _disaster_ and we got lucky. You failed at your job Santana, bad things happened because you and Brittany get distracted by one another. If Charlie tells you to leave her alone you ignore her, and you follow her anyway or trail her. She wouldn't have gone anywhere if you had found out about the assassin ages ago. Which is also _your _job. So yes, I'm demoting you, from now until we leave you are going to be in the lobby with the others, away from Brittany. You will be staying stateside for the year. You will be doing whatever needs to be done, such as helping Finn get ready. You want your job back you need to _earn_ it Santana. I don't care how you do it, but your _loyalty_ to us is in question. And it's either we punish you or we hand you off to Sue. So we're doing you a _favor_. Because what I'm doing to you—is nothing compared to what Sue will do to you when she finds out that you were busy with Brittany instead of doing your damn job."

Santana inhales sharply and then exhales slowly at least Brittany will be with her, and maybe they can finally stop following the twins around, it had been fun when they were eighteen it had been fun when they were twenty-two but without Brittany around it wasn't fun anymore. "I—"

"Instead of _quitting_ like a _petulant_ _child_ and finding out just how harsh the _severance_ package is. Earn your way back, prove that you and Brittany can handle being in a relationship and _still_ do your jobs and I'll reinstate you. You have a year Santana. Impress _me_," Quinn says dismissively.

"Are you seriously threatening me Quinn? I'm not scared of you, I could kick your ass back when we were teens, and I can do that again now."

Quinn didn't seem fazed by Santana's threats as she leaned back. "Despite what you think Santana I am protecting you. If Sue gets involved my _father_ will get involved. Unless you want to be given a gun and told to _shoot_ Brittany or vice versa you will take our decision and _earn_ your way back into my good graces. I need you two to prove that you can be in the same area code without forgetting that Charlie and I come first, Brittany is _second._"

"This isn't _our_ fault."

"Charlie has taken the blame for this, she's paying Finn his full salary for the year, and she's also added a million dollar bonus for him as an apology. And she's set him up with some of the best physical therapists out of her own pocket. Truthfully we all know that it was probably Finn's ineptitude at the art of guarding bodies that got him shot, but he _shouldn't_ have been alone. It took Mike half an hour to find out about Sunshine. We should have known about her in advance, Charlie's impulsive and rash—she isn't stupid though. She would never have gotten into that situation to begin with if you had done your job. You'll be stateside—Brittany will be going with Charlie."

"You can't—_she promised_ Brittany. We were supposed to get a year off," Santana yells at Quinn.

"Brittany was _supposed_ to keep my twin safe. She can't go to father with this _failure _hanging over your head, she's _still_ protecting you. _Learn _to keep it in your pants. Now go hang out in the lobby with the _'losers_'. If I catch you and Brittany sneaking off again Santana—well the consequences won't be as simple as giving you a year off. Now get out of my sight."

Santana stared at Quinn incredulously, before storming out of the room.

"Let me bring them in for questioning, they're in New York. They're finally on US soil, we can bring them in for questioning."

* * *

"William, the last time you tried they slapped us with a harassment lawsuit. We only have your word that they are criminals. And with your current troubles, it's best that you don't make any more waves. My pastor will be praying for you, but you need to seek help—"

"I've been clean for seven years," Will Schuester snaps at Figgins. "It's the twins. Somehow, I don't know how they're trying to discredit me. It's called Alcoholics Anonymous for a reason. I was supposed to be Anonymous. I got a call from the IRS this morning and they are planning to audit me. Every one of my dirty little secrets is coming to the surface and you don't find that odd?"

"William, you should be focused on closing cases, within this past year Agent Goolsby has closed several major drug smuggling rings, two sex trafficking rings—"

"Let me guess they all use Fabray shipping," Will sneered. "Isn't that proof—"

"Only one used Fabray shipping. Russell Fabray is a pillar of the community, he's been to the white house several times. He works hand in hand when we come to him with evidence. His daughters are on various charity boards. They are all pillars of community, they aren't in the country most of the time because they are out and they do tremendous charity work. We're in a recession William, and they are creating jobs all over the world. They should be applauded and the only reason I even allowed you this last chance is because you assured me that there was something to be found."

"Just let me fly out to the New York office, let me interview them. If they have _nothing_ to hide then we should be able to talk to them. They're the world's biggest criminals and if we can bring them down we can put a massive dent in the criminal underworld. I'll pay for the ticket myself."

"William—"

"If they say no—then I'll back off but people like them they like to gloat. They're arrogant, just let me talk to them about what they were doing in Nigeria and China recently."

Figgins sighed, the twins had been harassed by William before, he'd been after them his whole career. Well no he'd been after Sue Sylvester for his entire career and once he found out that she worked for Russell Fabray—it was no wonder he had fixated on the twins. "Fine but if they decline to talk to you then you must leave them alone. I don't want another harassment lawsuit, we're already nearly over budget as it is."

* * *

**AN: Rachel has a very Rachel talk with Charlie about her intentions with Norah, Quinn is amused. Faberry goes on a date. And much more-maybe I don't know when this chapter will be up. I had planned to get another story up at least the prologue. **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Okay so I'm not a native Italian speaker, I speak English and I can sort of speak French—sort of. So you know—google translate. If it's horrendously wrong, and you know better correct me and I will go back and change it. **

* * *

Quinn stared at Rachel for a moment and then smiled tried not to laugh, "You want to talk to _my_ twin about her intentions with Norah?"

"Well I'd prefer to lecture her about it. Norah feels that Charlie is simply treating her like entertainment and slumming it with her. It's my duty as Norah's cousin to make sure that her intentions are pure," Rachel said with a dramatic air.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at this, Charlie was highly irritable when she was in pain all this was made worse by the fact that she was so very bored, and couldn't drink herself silly. It would be interesting to see if Rachel could handle herself against her twin, and watching Rachel lecturing her twin could be amusing. "My twin is currently acting like a petulant child who had one of her toys taken away, but if you want to subject yourself to that—then be my guest," she really could use the entertainment.

Rachel smiled brightly, "I'm sure that this is all just a giant misunderstanding. Charlie does seem—" Quinn glanced at her sharply, "Well she didn't get me fired from my job," Rachel finishes with a roll of her eyes.

Quinn shook her head, "You aren't going to let me forget that are you?" she mused to herself as they left her room and walked across the hall to Charlie's room where her twin was still in her bed looking utterly bored as she flicked through the channels.

Charlie flicked her eyes at her twin and Rachel and smiled at the tiny diva, "Rachel, please tell me that you're here to spring me from this prison. You've convinced my twin to let me outside, she's a terrible warden and I have nothing to do."

Rachel looked around the penthouse suite and then back at Charlie dully, "Actually I've come to discuss your intentions with Norah."

Charlie pauses for a moment and studies Rachel for a moment, "You've come to do what now? Rachel I assure you that I haven't done anything _improper_ with Norah. _I'm_ the one with _manners_," she looked over at Quinn when she said this.

"If you're worried that Norah will have a problem with—_it_. I'm here to inform you that she won't. Norah is very—open minded. And she can also keep a secret, she won't tell anybody."

"_It_?" Charlie pauses and looks at her twin who is trying not to laugh. She glances down at her waist and then back at Rachel and frowns. "We aren't talking—"

"Yes and from a purely scientific perspective, I'm sure she'll be quite pleased—but that's not why I'm here. I simply want to know if you _like_ Norah enough to ask her out on a proper date. I've compiled a list of reasonable date suggestions that don't involve a private jet—and that I'm sure that Norah will enjoy with you. And I've also given you a list of suggestion of things to wear on this date, because not all of them require you to be in a suit. You can wear simple jeans and a nice shirt."

"A proper date—I thought that's what we were doing," Charlie complains looking at Quinn who shrugged.

"Yes but the first one was a disaster, the second one was very impromptu, and the third one didn't involve you two getting to know each other. You haven't even had the customary, yet usually awkward goodnight kiss. She's not sure if you're embarrassed to be seen with her, or if this is simply just you 'slumming it' with her. So I suggest you make up your mind before she finds someone who will treat her right. When you do tell her, if you do trust her to react in an _appropriate_ manner—or well a Norah manner. I don't think she's ever appropriate when the time comes."

"Wait why does _Charlie_ get a list of appropriate dates?" Quinn asks suddenly as Rachel hands over a neatly handwritten list to Charlie who looks at it curiously.

"Because she didn't get me fired," Rachel replied with a roll of her eyes, "And you refused to listen to me, I already told you that I don't wish to fly to Italy."

"Rome is lovely this time of year," Charlie offered, her smile faded when Rachel shot her a look. Charlie looked over at her twin, "Besides Quinn, asking Rachel to plan the _date_ that _you_ asked her on, is just bad manners. Show a bit of creativity."

"Thank-you Charlie," she'd never even been out of the country before, flying to Italy seemed impractical and silly.

"You're welcome. Besides you'd probably prefer going to London and watching a Broadway performance there. Some of the best actors in the world have come from Britain, you'd be in for a treat," Charlie says as she slides out of bed, ignoring the fact that Rachel's mouth has dropped at her casual tone.

"Do you two just enjoy—" Rachel began.

"Now there's an idea, we can stop by London on our way back from Italy and I can take you to see a show. I can convince Sidney to give you a few days off from rehearsal. We're running late Rachel the jet is prepped and ready to go, let's leave Charlie to her _bed_ _rest_."

Charlie snorts because she isn't going to stay in this prison for much longer, "Enjoy Italy Rachel," Charlie says dismissively as Quinn leads Rachel out of the room, "And thank you for the help," she calls out before she hears the door click shut.

* * *

Rachel frowns as Quinn opens the door to the car for her, "Quinn, we've already discussed this. I don't want to go to Italy, it's horribly impractical and it sets a horrible precedent. How will I ever be able to reciprocate? I can't whisk you off to an exotic location on a whim. I don't own a private jet. What if Charlie wants to fly Norah off to some exotic locale? She mentioned taking Norah to Miami—what if they want to use it."

Quinn tilts her head, "If Charlie wants to fly Norah out to Miami, she'll just have to settle with using her own private jet. Now stop complaining Rachel, one would think you wouldn't see the place rich with culture and some of the best food in the world."

"I didn't even pack anything—" Rachel says trying again to convince Quinn that taking her out of the country was impractical. Quinn just smiled that infuriating smile of hers. "Quinn! You can't just kidnap me—"

"Abduct you, I'm abducting you," Quinn interrupted as if this was normal behavior. "You'll love Italy—the culture and the history, the food is amazing. Besides my Italian is a bit rusty, it'll be good practice."

"You speak Italian—of course you do. Do you really think that speaking Italian will impress me when you're _abducting_ me?"

"Non lo so? Sei impressionato?" Quinn says keeping her voice low and husky watching with delight as Rachel stares at her it's managed to keep her quiet for now and she was sure she saw a shiver.

Rachel lets out an exasperated huff, "I have no clue what you just said, and it's impressive that you are at least bilingual—you're still abducting me and I—this isn't the way to the airport."

"No it isn't," Quinn said crossing her legs as she smirks at Rachel. "I just simply liked winding you up, though if you do want to fly to Italy. We can, I can have the jet ready to fly in about an hour. I do listen when you speak, and I never had any intention of flying you out of the country on a whim. I'm sure I thought about it for a few minutes. I did find a lovely organic vegan restaurant for us, which also serves organic beer and wine. I made sure that it was vegan friendly, and it's not needlessly expensive. I sent Blaine, Sam and Kurt here to test out the food and the wait staff to make sure they were adequate. It's _nice_, not expensive—and don't serve any meat."

Rachel blinks, surprised. "You didn't have to—we don't have to go to a place that doesn't serve meat, I understand that not everyone shares my dietary restrictions and—"

Quinn raises a brow, "Rachel I am capable of eating vegan food every now and again, and it's appropriate. Besides did you not inform Charlie that at the end of a date it is customary to have—what was it you said? Oh yes— 'customary yet usually awkward goodnight kiss.' I hope the fact that it's the afternoon doesn't change anything. I can survive without meat for one meal."

Rachel smirks, "You just want to kiss me," she teases. But she's surprised that Quinn is being considerably thoughtful. All of her other dates have never taken the time to think of how she would feel, and while she never minded it was odd that Quinn would think ahead. It was relatively—sweet.

"Yes well, you just want to see _it_." Quinn shoots back with ease and smiled.

"For scientific purposes," Rachel protests weakly as she flushes.

* * *

Charlie popped her head out of her door and looked at Brittany who was standing there with Karofsky, "Hey—seeing as I pay the both of you, I want to go places. I need to go shopping for some clothes. Cheap clothes—I need an outfit, and I need to head to a place that sells—" Charlie looks at the list again, "Video games."

Dave glanced over at Brittany who hadn't been her usually bubbly self, "Quinn told both of us that we were to keep you in your room and inform you that you need bed rest."

Charlie ignores him and prods Brittany in the arm, "Brittany I know you're mad at me, but I'm _dying_ of boredom. And I promise to listen to you and you can surround me with bodyguards. Just I need to leave this room."

Brittany looks at Charlie and frowns a bit, "Can we take Santana? She'd really like to go shopping and she really wants to—"

Charlie stares at Brittany for a moment and sighs, "Brittany we talked about this. Santana _distracts_ you. And I _need_ you to be alert and not— distracted. I'm sorry I got hurt and had to break my promise to you, but when you two are together, you _aren't_ doing your job. I know you wanted to spend this year with Santana, I know you want to work with her again but something has got to give. You need to find the right balance. You don't think Dave here would love to work with Sebastian?"

"I wouldn't," Dave throws in.

Charlie ignores him, "I bet he misses him a lot and would love to see him every day—"

"I do miss him—I would like to wake up with him beside me every day. I _don't_ want to work with him," Dave interrupts.

"Shut up Karofsky, I'm trying to make a point," Charlie snips at him.

Dave rolls his eyes because he's trying to help Charlie so he continues anyway, Brittany and Santana get away with it all the time. "I don't want to work with Sebastian because I'm afraid he'd get hurt. I'd be too focused on having his back, I couldn't do my job."

Charlie nods and points to Dave, "Exactly. Look I know you love Santana and you want to work with her and see her every day. But you two haven't found the correct balance. And most of _this_ _is_ my fault, I should have said something earlier. It didn't matter back then because in your efforts to protect Santana from getting hurt and vice versa you were both hyper vigilant and it worked to my favor. It's _not_ working anymore." She sighs, "I don't know if it's because you two have been apart for a really long time but after this year is up after you _both_ serve out your _punishments_, I'll talk to Quinn and see if you two can have a trial run to see if you two can work together. If you both can show that it won't affect your job, then I'll allow you to work for Quinn with Santana."

Brittany paused for a moment, Charlie needed constant supervision and she needed someone who could tell her no and could stop her from killing people. "You'll take Mike and Sam?"

Charlie frowns because Sam is no fun, and Mike can at least say no to her and can operate without instructions. "I'll take Mike this time, and you'll be training Dave to take over your position. Keep in mind he'll have to pass whatever test Sue throws his way for him to be promoted."

Dave blinks he hadn't expected to get a promotion out of this and he looks at Charlie curiously, "Are you really going to promote me?"

Charlie looks over at him dully, "Are you going to help me escape this prison?"

"Yes?" Dave says looking over at Brittany who sighs.

"Then you'll be getting a promotion, I'm going to go put on some clothes and then we'll sneak out and be back before Quinn knows that we're missing," Charlie said heading back into her room.

Brittany shakes her head and rolls her eyes, because Dave needs to learn that part of protecting Charlie will be telling her no. Actually it really should be the first words out of his mouth when Charlie feels bored.

* * *

She doesn't feel horrendously out of place, even though the place looks really nice, and when she had opened the menu it has the prices so she can see exactly how much everything is. It's a bit pricey but it's nothing that she personally couldn't afford. It was actually a surprise, "Thank you," Quinn's hazel eyes meet hers, "For taking me here, I'm sure that this is out of your comfort zone."

Quinn pauses for a moment and looks around the restaurant, it's a nice place. "It's hard for us to gauge what is expensive and what isn't sometimes, especially when we're in a place like New York, where appearances do matter. When we need to impress people—money is what matters. This isn't out of my comfort zone, it's still better than being in—" she pauses for a moment because explaining what she was doing in the vast jungle like forests in Nigeria. "Some of the places that I've been to. Not everywhere I go has a five star hotel."

Rachel smiles, "It must be nice seeing all those places, learning about their history and language, their culture."

"My day job does have its perks," Quinn said with a small smile.

Rachel was quiet and she looked over at where Mike and Sam were currently looking over their own menus at a nearby table, "What exactly is it that you do?"

"I'm in shipping and I oversee a lot of transport especially to parts of Africa and the Middle East, a lot of my job is getting accounts and making sure that our clients are happy. We deal with various governments around the world," Quinn answered. It was more or less the truth. Rachel glances at Mike and Sam again, "A lot of what we do and some of the places that I go to are war torn, hence the need for a private security force," Quinn says answering the unasked question. Officially she was the head of weapons transport for most of Africa and the Middle East. "Has Broadway always been your dream?"

"Well when I was a child, I thought I'd be this huge Broadway star by now, you know my first Tony by twenty-five, a Grammy by twenty-seven, an Emmy and finally an Oscar by the time I'm thirty-five."

"You wanted to be on the list of EGOT winners?" Rachel nods.

"I know only very few people have earned the honor and I really hope to be one of them, I mean I'm already a bit behind on my life's ambition and I know that it may seem silly to you—" Rachel begins

"I think that you have the talent to do all of that, if that was your dream then I see no reason why you can't make it a reality, I've seen you sing and you blew me away. It's why I insisted that Sidney give you the job, I didn't do it as an apology. I did it because I thought you could do it, I saw you as Fanny Brice. If I didn't think you were any good I wouldn't have gotten involved," Quinn informs her. "You're going to take this world by storm, and I was wrong when I said that you weren't someone. I think you're going to become a household name," Quinn said as the waiter finally came to their table with their food.

Rachel bites her lip, the way that Quinn had said it like she was sure that it was just an inevitability, she really wished that they had given her a cover. She could pretend to be someone else. Another person was just a shield they had thrown her to the wolves with no back up.

* * *

She was right about awkward, first kisses were always sort of awkward, it's the moment before that is really the height of awkwardness. Not sure if you're supposed to lean in and kiss the other person or hang back. Quinn at least had the sense to hold back as she walked her to work. She glanced back at Sam and Mike who immediately had the decency to turn around to give her the appearance of privacy. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Quinn asks after a moment. They're just standing there in front of the theatre.

"I did, thank you for trying to make me feel comfortable and for trying vegan food for me," Rachel said.

Quinn smiled and was quiet for a moment as she shuffled her feet, "So—about that awkward—"

It was adorable in its own way, but Rachel knew better, she knew better than to let the moment pass. This was her in and she had every intention of taking it as she leaned up and pressed her lips against Quinn's. It had been a terrible, mistake. The moment that she had kissed her she knew that this wasn't like everyone else that she'd taken down. She was absolutely and thoroughly fucked, and she'd need to find a way to keep her heart locked firmly in her chest.

William Schuester was right, the twins were dangerous—or at least Quinn was. The moment, the very moment that their lips had touched Quinn seemed to know exactly what she was doing and what was meant to be just a simple peck on the lips turned into something more as she allowed Quinn to deepen the kiss momentarily. Turning what was supposed to be something simple into a slightly all-consuming kiss that left her breathless and wanting more.

And that smile that was so dangerously close to a smirk on Quinn's face when she pulled back, had Rachel worried because if there was one thing that had been made very clear to her. It was the Fabray twins got exactly what they wanted when they wanted it. She was fucked. She'd need to go back to the drawing board on this one.

"Call me when you're done with rehearsals?" Quinn asks and smiles when Rachel nods. Quickly leaning in to kiss Rachel on the cheek she turns and walks away. "We'll go to Greece next," she says over her shoulder as Mike and Sam quickly follow her.

* * *

Norah frowned as she glanced behind her, she'd seen that black escalade several times before within the past hour. Same car with the same plates, she'd past it several times as she went around doing errands. Charlie had promised to stop with the tailing, she hadn't even known she was being tailed the last time. At least now she had Charlie's phone number to ask the Reaper to stop having her followed. She pulled out her cellphone and eyed the car as the phone rang.

"Norah I was just about to call you, I was thinking of another date idea—this one on me. We can go to the Crocodile Lounge, free all you can eat pizza with our beer. And they have arcade games, you can show me how to do this Skee-ball, thing. I think I've managed to convince my prison guards that I pay them so we can escape and have a bit of fun even with my injuries. I mean—when we went paintballing you did promise to kiss it better—I was just wondering if that was still are you still up for that? I do—I need to tell you something first—maybe tomorrow or when you're free. I promise to wear normal clothes."

Norah blinked and looked at the vehicle, because it sounded like Charlie was in a very public area. "I'm not working tomorrow night, I can see you then."

"Great—"

"Do you have anyone tailing me? I though we talked about this."

Charlie paused for a moment, "If my men were tailing you then you wouldn't notice that they were. They are incredibly discrete when I want them to be. The answer to your question is no—why? Do you think that there is someone following you? I can send some men to protect you if need be. Just say the word."

Norah blinked because Charlie's voice had changed, there was a hard edge to her voice and it was more protective than it had ever been. "I don't know I might just be a bit paranoid—I mean I think I'm just a bit spooked with what happened to you."

Charlie was quiet for a moment, "Santana and Rory will check it out for you. Make sure that it really is nothing. Just give me your address and stay somewhere public."

"Charlie it's—"

"No it really isn't, don't argue with me on this Norah, your safety is important to me. So if you think that someone is following you, then I will take it seriously. Santana and Rory and whoever else will check it out, just in case. Now text me your address so I can send it to Santana and Rory. They will take you home and figure out how to make sure that you are incredibly secure in your home, I'll take care of it."

Norah frowned and glanced at the Escalade again, "Alright. I'll send it to you."

"Thank you, I'll tell them to rush it."

* * *

**1\. Non lo so? Sei impressionato? – I don't know? Are you impressed?**

**Anyway that's it for this chapter, coming up next, Will makes a move against the twins, Charlie's date with Norah. Will she finally tell? Also who was following Norah, are Rachel and Norah safe.**

**I actually like Carl Howell as one of the lawyers, and Terri Del Monico but I need one more. Make your suggestions.**

**Remember to read and review or drop me a line. **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews and here is chapter 19. By the looks of it we'll probably wrap up the whole—three weeks of the twins being in the States around chapter 30—maybe. Then I'm going to focus on a few other key points of the story. I need to do a bit of set up for some other things. So you will see—a few other relationships being highlighted. Not necessarily romance relationships but fostering friendships etc. And Finn will be back for his little arc, don't worry. Anyway I love hearing some of your theories, some of you are partially right, some of you are hoping for things that will come you just need to be a bit patient. You will see a jealous Quinn. Keep on reviewing please.  
**

**kiss me hard before you go: Quinn Fabray understands being in love, she understands what's important. She's not asking Santana to stop loving Brittany or vice versa, she's asking them to do their jobs. Santana is a ****_bodyguard_****, she was the head of Quinn's security detail, and Brittany was the head of Charlie's security detail. Their ****_jobs_**** are to put the Fabray twins first. To guard them against threats, her job isn't to guard to ****_Brittany_****, her job is to guard ****_Quinn_****. So yes, in this situation Quinn comes before Brittany. Rachel isn't her bodyguard and they are in a romantic relationship, as such how Quinn will treat Rachel is completely different from how she would treat both Santana and Brittany. She doesn't depend on Rachel to keep her safe. Keep in mind they are friends and both Quinn and Charlie are protecting them, handing down a harsh punishment so Sue Sylvester doesn't get involved and for the most part they let Santana and Brittany get away with murder, both of them. You just see Charlie doing it more. If Quinn didn't care for Santana at all she would have handed her to Sue. **

* * *

Quinn walked into Charlie's room only to nearly trip over the various bags that were laying at the entrance and raised a brow as she walked to her twin who was currently sitting on her bed bossing Dave around, "What are _you_—did _you_ leave your room?"

Charlie glanced at Quinn before going back to reading the instructions out to Dave, who was currently muttering under his breath. "It's working now put in a game so I can kill things. Yes _Quinn_, I left my room. I was bored and I realized that _I'm older_ than you and you can't boss me around. Plus I'm an _adult_ so you know—I want to shoot things Dave, put in a game that lets me shoot things—I can do whatever I want. Did you enjoy your date?"

Quinn looks over at David Karofsky and then back at twin who points to a spare controller. "I thought I told you to stay—did you buy the whole store? Don't answer that. My date with Rachel was perfect, we talked the food was lovely—we kissed."

Charlie flicked her eyes at her twin, who seemed rather at ease, "You kissed?"

"Yes, it was—nice different, nice. I think I would like to keep kissing her," Quinn said as she took a seat on the bed with Charlie who placed a controller in her lap.

Charlie hummed, and was quiet for a moment, "Well then, I suppose it's a good thing that I told Blaine and Joe to take her home, when she leaves from rehearsal tonight. Norah _is_ being followed, I don't know if it's just Norah, or if it was both of them. To make sure I had Santana and Rory take her home and they are currently making a list of everything that she needs to make her apartment more secure. Apparently they own a revolver—"

Quinn made a face, "A revolver? Six chambers?" Charlie nods and Quinn shakes her head, which would have to change. She needed to make sure that they were properly equipped to handle any situation that knocked on their door. She wondered if she could insist on installing a small armory in their apartment. Though she couldn't imagine that Rachel would be pleased with a suggestion. She'd have a talk with Norah about it. "Do we know who?"

Charlie shakes her head, "Zizes is looking into it, but to be safe Sebastian and Jesse are going to be tailing them. I know what I'm doing, they won't notice them. I don't even think they know who Jesse and Sebastian are, and we should keep it that way."

Quinn nods and turns her eyes to the television where the sound of rapid gunfire can be heard as Charlie kills zombies. "It was different—she is different than Harmony—she doesn't. It's not about what I have—she just wants me to show that I care."

"Do you? Care that is?" Charlie asks after a moment as she picks up a chainsaw and runs it through a zombie watching as the camera zooms in and plays over the scene in slow motion. "What is this shit? This is horrendously inaccurate—I thought the guy at the store said that this would be the most _realistic_ killing experience I could get without being thrown in jail. Put in another game Dave."

Quinn pauses for a second as she thinks about what her twin had asked, "I think—I think I do. You should try it Charlie, you should give it a chance. Caring about someone else."

Charlie is quiet for a moment watching as Dave pops in another game. "It's dangerous for us to care about people," she says after a moment.

"You like her—"

"I like her—but I think, I'm considerably weaker than you. I could never—I don't know if I could do what you did to Harmony. I don't think I could kill someone that I loved. Do you still—?"

Quinn laughs and it's hollow and harsh, "Every night. How am I ever going to tell Beth that I _killed_ her _mother_?"

Charlie is quiet for a long moment, "You should have let me do it. I would have done it for you. We could have switched like we used to. You know he can't tell us apart."

Quinn smiles, they are sisters they always would be. "I would have hated you, for killing Harmony. I would have despised you for taking her away from me."

"And I would have done it anyway, so you wouldn't have to. It's probably why you can pull the trigger on me and I can't do it to you." There is a pregnant pause between them and Charlie changes the subject, it's much too deep a thought to deal with right now. "Penny's going to be here next week, to take out the stitches out access the damage and then make sure that it looks like we have the same injuries like we normally do. And I'm going out with Norah tomorrow night, Brittany and Dave, with Jesse trailing us."

Quinn frowns, "You totally used Rachel's cheat sheet didn't you?" Charlie didn't answer but the smile on her face told Quinn what she wanted to know. She sighed, "Penny said to rest. And we might have another assassin after us Charlie. "

Charlie scoffed and wiggled the fingers on her bad arm, she could move it even through the pain. "I can protect her with one arm, and besides I'm taking extra precautions which is why Jesse is following me. I went out and bought cheap clothes, I want to go play Skee-ball and drink some cheap beer and eat free pizza with Norah. Brittany and Dave will be armed. Jesse will be around just in case. I'm taking every precaution."

Quinn sighs because she has to worry if it's a terrible idea, "You do know that zombies don't exist right?"

* * *

Charlie knocked on the door as she glanced at the huge metal door, when Quinn had described how they lived she had thought her twin was exaggerating. This place was far from the most secure place, it wouldn't do at all. The metal door slid open and Charlie smiled when she saw Norah. "Hey Norah," she greeted with a smile on her face. "Have you seen that Black Escalade anywhere?" Charlie asked her as she stepped into the apartment.

Norah shook her head, "No, the moment Santana and Rory arrived the vehicle disappeared. I think it was probably me just being paranoid. I told you not to worry about it, it was nothing just like I said," she said dismissively.

Charlie studied her for a moment, "Look—I know you think I'm a bit paranoid and I take my security way to seriously, and I do. Most of the time. Truthfully I use my men as lackeys half the time. But that's because when you have a net worth like I do—and you're the daughter of the third richest man in the world, there is always the threat of kidnapping. So if you see anything suspicious or you feel threatened, all you need to do is call me and there will be someone there within the hour. I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, or to Rachel. I'll give you Brittany's number and Mike's number as well just in case you can't reach me. They always have their phones on them. So if you can't—try them, and give the number to Rachel as well."

Norah raises a brow, and looks past Charlie where Dave and Brittany are standing a distance away from her, "They're going with us?"

Charlie glances behind her and nods, "They are but they plan to give us plenty of privacy, they do know the meaning of it. But—before we go I need to tell you something—but I need to know if I can trust you. You can't _tell_ anyone."

Norah studied her for a moment before stepping aside and Charlie held up her letting Brittany and Dave know to wait outside before she entered the apartment watching as Norah slammed the metal door closed. "Look, like I said I'm a bartender. People spill their secrets all the time, most of the time I can't remember half of it. You get good at listening and nodding and throwing a bit of common sense here and there. You can trust me to not say anything."

Charlie studies her for a minute before looking around the apartment, she exhales slowly. Quinn only got lucky that Rachel fell on her, actually telling someone was nerve wracking, it's not like she can just blurt it out. She needs to ease into it, or she should have just told Rachel to give Norah the heads up. "So—as you know I'm a girl. I am _female_—I like _women_, and I _like_ you. A lot and I know we haven't even kissed yet but you need to know that _I like_ you and I'd like to. Rachel told me that we haven't been on a proper date because I haven't given you the customary goodnight kiss, and you thought I was slumming it with you. I'm not. I'm just not used to telling people—or trusting anyone really. So I'm going to try with _you_, _trusting_ _you_. I'm going to try trusting you."

"You can you know, trust me. I promise not to tell anyone." She wondered if Charlie was going to confess that she was an international arms dealer, that she was the bad guy. It would make her job so much easier if Charlie just confessed—

"I am female—I was just born with a penis. I mean they thought I was a guy but turns out that I'm not. I'm a girl—you know chick with a dick?"

Norah had expected Charlie to admit that she had killed a man, that she was guilty of terrible crimes against humanity. She wasn't expecting—that. Well it suddenly makes sense why Rachel didn't tell her exactly what was up. Quinn probably had one to, the whole identical thing. It takes her a moment to realize that Charlie is waiting for a reaction and as the second's by she's getting agitated. "So—you can pee standing up?"

Charlie blinks and stares at Norah because out of all the questions that she expected Norah to ask, this was not even the top ten. "I—yes? I mean I do—"

Norah shoots her a suspicious look for a moment, "Do you put the toilet seat down when you're finished?"

Again not part of the list of questions that she predicted that Norah would ask her. "I do."

"_Good_ then we won't have any problems," she pats Charlie on the shoulder gently. "So the Crocodile lounge?"

Charlie blinks after a moment, "That's it? You don't care? You aren't going to like—bombard me with questions?" Norah just stares at her blankly, "This is all _horribly_ anti-climactic."

Norah rolls her eyes, "Is this why you _haven't_ kissed me yet? You thought I was going to freak out? I assume it works?" Charlie nods. "You're clean?" Charlie nods again. "Do I need to go back on birth control?"

"Yes. You do," Charlie says immediately. She isn't going to give her father another tool to use against her. "So—you really don't care."

"Not really, I _like_ you. I thought you were ashamed to be seen with me. I mean you kept calling it a date but you never really did anything that gave up the vibes that it was. I'm not like fancy and proper like Rachel, I mean I can't act fancy and proper like she can. She's always bitching at me about how I'm unprofessional and shit. I curse like a sailor—" Charlie takes a step forward closing the gap between them and leaning up and kissing Norah, stopping her from talking. She's surprisingly gentle and before she can try and deepen it Charlie's pulled away.

"Your cousin is going to be terribly annoyed that I didn't follow her very _detailed_ instruction manual. She was very clear that I was to kiss you _after_ I took you home not before we went out on our date," Charlie says after a moment.

Norah is quiet for a moment, still surprised at the kiss, "She wrote you a detailed manual on how to date me? Was that was she was working on all last night? Wait you _read_ it?"

"I skimmed it, it was like _five_ pages long," Charlie says as she takes Norah's hand with her good hand. "Does she do that often?"

"What? Write detailed reports about everything? Yeah. You should see her vision book," Norah said with a roll of her eyes, "It's like a vision board except in a binder that is color coordinated." There was a moment's pause as Norah opened the door for Charlie. "What else did she tell you?"

"That you really liked playing video games so I went out and I basically bought all the games that they had, so you can come visit me in prison and we can play together," Charlie says after a moment. "Will you that is? Come visit me in prison?"

Norah pauses for a moment, because how could Charlie know that she was going to throw her in a federal prison where she would spend the rest of her natural life. "You aren't talking about your swanky penthouse apartment are you? The place where you have a piano and a huge screen television and a bar. Do you even know how to play the piano?"

"Yes?"

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star doesn't count Charlie."

"Then _no_. Do you know how to play an instrument?"

"I can jam out pretty hard on my guitar, and I can sing. You know chick's dig musicians."

"Is _that_ why I _like_ you?"

"Damn straight it is." Norah is met with Charlie's laughter and smiles mostly to herself as she gives Charlie's hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

"_Where I come from, when two people—well, sort of love each other—oh, never mind_."

"_Well? What do they do when they "sort of love each other_"?"

"_Well, one of them says, 'Why don't we get married?_'"

"_Really_?"

"_Yeah, and sometimes it's even the man_."

Quinn pauses for a moment because Rachel doesn't even have the script in front of her, and she's been running lines with her all afternoon. She really is a good actress. "Rachel?"

Rachel glances at Quinn, "Yes?"

"Do you really have the entire script memorized?" Quinn asks because she hasn't missed a single word or missed a single line throughout the entire reading.

"I've been watching Funny Girl since I was a child, _of course I do_. This is my dream role," Rachel said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I also have the entirety of Westside Story memorized as well. I was born to play Maria. Norah generally helps me run through my lines but since she's more or less kicked me out from the apartment for trying to help her get ready for her date. Apparently my help was needed or warranted because she's one 'sexy Jew'. Or something ridiculous like that," Rachel said with an irritated huff. "You said you'd help."

"I thought you _needed_ help," Quinn replied putting the screen play down,

"I do—Mr. Greene is investing a fortune on this revival, and I want to maintain my professionalism and I have to learn several other things as well, now I can focus on my weaker areas—it's been year since I've danced and I'm having a bit of trouble with the choreography."

Quinn raises a brow, because Rachel had said she was having a bit of trouble with the lines as well, and yet here she was with them perfectly memorized, "Do you actually need help or are you just saying that so you can continue to impress me?"

Rachel scoffed, "I already impressed you, with my voice. You on the other hand are still trying to impress me remember? To make up for tricking me into thinking you were _abducting _me."

"You got into the limo with me _willingly_ I didn't make you go anywhere. You wanted to go to Italy, you were protesting a bit too much. We can go right now just say the word, I'll leave Charlie a note tell her to get in touch with Sidney and we'll be off in an hour or two."

"Protesting a bit too much—it was impractical and if you took me to Italy whatever would I do when I came to planning a date? I'd never be able to match that."

"No one said you had to match that—all you have to do is show that you care. I mean I thought about making a few calls and having Barbara herself show up—but I thought that was a bit much. I don't think I would have enjoyed another woman making you speechless," she mutters the last part.

Rachel was quiet for a moment, "Do you _actually_ know Barbara? My dad's used to tell me that she had her own underground private mall—do you two have your own private underground mall?"

"I don't know Barbara personally, but I'd make a few calls. Cassandra the agent I was telling you about knows her. I think. I'm sure she could put me in touch. And no—we don't have our own private mall. Tell me about them?" It was a dangerous topic talking about parents but Rachel smiled and there was a tinge of sadness in that smile of hers. "You don't—"

"I miss them—I think they would have been so very proud of me. They always told me I was going to be a star one day. They always had so much faith in me. I mean it was hard growing up in a small town, there were some very small minded people and Norah really was my only friend growing up. You two probably don't know what that's like."

"We were home-schooled. Best private education, for the longest time it was just Charlie and I. Then Santana, then Brittany came along. Finally Mike and Sam joined us when we ten. Our father was afraid that people would find out about us. So we never got to experience a normal childhood. It's not so bad, having one person in the world you can count on. But it's also nice to have more than one person who has your back. So, I have your back Rachel Berry. "

She wouldn't know what that's like, she's never had anyone apart from Norah before, and she's surprised that Quinn gets it. Gets the loneliness that comes along with having only real friend even though it has been years. "You can never have too many people having your back right?" Rachel says with a laugh and it sounds a bit fake to her ears, even as Quinn lights up at this. She's lying—when the time comes she's going to stab her in the back. It's her job. So she reminds herself that Quinn Fabray is a killer. That's she's responsible for the deaths of what could be millions of people. That she makes money of death and destruction.

"Would you like to go for a walk? There's this place that serves vegan ice-cream down the road and while I can easily send my men to go get some, I'm afraid they might go on strike—Charlie's driving them all up the wall. She never did take being on mandatory bed rest well. Besides half the fun is finding weird flavors and trying them."

Rachel laughs, "I'd love to go out for ice cream with you."

Quinn smiles and pushes herself up and offers her hand to Rachel as they walk out of her room together, Mike and Sam quickly following after her. Rachel glanced back at them, "They do have to follow me everywhere."

"I was just wondering if we're going to get enough ice cream for everyone—I mean everyone likes ice cream, right? And I'm sure that it'll make them feel appreciated."

Quinn blinked and looked at Mike and Sam, "Don't suck up to my bodyguards—they're there to look intimidating. If they're eating ice cream they don't look that intimidating."

Rachel ignores Quinn and turns to Mike, "Would you like some ice cream? Maybe you can ask the rest of your men if they want some, I'm sure we can get those containers and you can pass them out to the men who are on duty. And perhaps little snacks."

Mike blinks surprised by Rachel's kindness and looks at Quinn, "I like this one. She _actually_ _remembers_ that we're _people_. Don't screw it up boss."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Great now you're turning my men against me," she says with a grumble, as the elevator opens and they meet Santana waiting for the elevator.

"We've got a problem Quinn," she says the anger gone.

"Did Charlie do something stupid?" she asks immediately.

"Brittany called—Charlie's have been arrested by the FBI—and we think that they're coming here for you next," There is a pause and the sound of sirens can be heard. "Scratch that they are here for you. I think she said they might have hauled Norah in with her. Dave already called the lawyers. All the named partners and a team of associates are already on their way there."

Rachel's eyes widened, what was Will thinking they were still undercover, "The FBI?" she asked looking at Quinn who had stiffened and had a cold look on her face.

Quinn blinked and looked at Rachel the cold look fading for a moment as she gave her an encouraging smile, "Don't _say_ _anything_—that's why we have a team of the best lawyers in New York on retainer. I'm terribly sorry about this Rachel—I'll be sure to make it up to you and explain things to you once we've been let go."

The cold look returns as the three FBI agents storm the lobby with Will Schuester walking behind them a smirk on his face as the grab her arms and force them behind her back roughly, handcuffing her. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, you're under arrest."

"Under arrest?" Quinn said glancing over at Rachel for a moment her body tightening as they cuffed her as well, "For what?"

"Smuggling, Money Laundering, various RICO charges—" Quinn rolls her eyes, as he grabs her by the arm. He had tried this last time, she doubted he had the authorization to pull this stunt. "I know you two are fucking with my life—except you forget I've _got_ the weight of the United States Federal Government backing me. My organization is more powerful than yours." he mutters into her ear as he drags her out.

Quinn glances at Rachel, "Don't worry Rachel, just remember what I said. Don't _say anything._" She shoots her an encouraging smile. Before turning her attention to William Schuester, "This time William, I'm going to have your _job_."

William shakes his head, Figgins would be pissed but he wasn't going to let this opportunity to scare the twins into acting. He was helping Rachel and Norah—if he questioned them harshly—they would need to hold their own in front of the lawyers. He opens the door to the SUV and shoves Quinn inside right next to her twin.

"Did you tell Rachel to let the lawyers handle it?"

"I did. I'm assuming Norah knows better than to say anything?"

"Of course."

* * *

**AN: Next time, meet the twin's lawyers, Will tries to spook the twins and see if he could get them into moving the ledger. Norah and Rachel have some serious questions about the twins will the twins tell them what their real job is? Plus Rachel and Norah are going to have a meeting with the person who's been tailing them. At least maybe—I don't actually know that seems like a lot of material to fit into one chapter. We'll see. **

**Disclaimer: The lines are from Funny Girl. Which I don't own. **

**Read and Review please and thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: So I had a story all lined up for you another one to take a peek at while I chip away at this, but—the problem is this. It was another epic. If I start writing it, it's not something that I can just put down and I'd rather finish this. So I'm scrapping that idea for now. It was this epic fantasy sort of thing. And truthfully this is taking all of my creative energy. Maybe I should look into the future, maybe I can do a Charlie/Mercedes or a Charlie/Santana fic—or a Dana/Brittany fic with established Faberry. Or perhaps ones where Charlie and Quinn fight over Rachel. Now that's an idea. Hmm what to do, what to do. I do want to start something else while my batteries on Family Portrait continue to recharge. I like this story, I love how intricate I'm making it, I love the fact that people really seem to enjoy it. But I'm sort of terrified that what happened with Family Portrait will happen here. I suppose an idea will come to me when I'm horrendously sleep deprived. **

* * *

Ken Tanaka was disgusting, the way he gorged his food in front of her, it smelled disgusting and he was a horribly messy eater. Quinn had to wonder if it was a new interrogation technique, because it probably would have worked. She felt nauseated just looking at him. She crinkled her nose in disgust and wondered how Rachel was faring. She didn't even know why they had dragged her in with them. She'd only known Rachel for a week and a half.

"Now—the first one of you to talk gets a deal. Charlie, I'm sure your twin is singing like a canary by now, we've got our best man on her."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "One. I'm Quinn. Two. Lawyer."

"Only guilty people get lawyers," Ken said, bits of food flying onto the table.

She shuddered in disgust, it really was an excellent interrogation technique. He was a mess, and insanely sweaty and it wasn't even that hot in the room. "Lawyer."

"Your twin's going to cooperate with us, first one to give up the _ledger_ walks."

A look of confusion swept over Quinn's face, but she quickly schooled it slipping on an icy stare that made him flinch back. "I don't think I've made myself clear. I want, my lawyers." She wondered how Charlie was doing and she really hoped that her twin wasn't being antagonizing, just for the hell of it.

"You sure, cause like I said the first one between the two of you to talk gets the better deal. Don't you want that? A clean life—we'd have to seize most of your assets, you'd certainly have to be a wage slave for the rest of your life."

"Do you _ever_ stop talking?" Quinn asked exasperated as more food flew from his mouth.

* * *

"I know you're behind the recent attacks against me _Lucy_. Charlie isn't smart enough to pull something like this off, she isn't as manipulative as you. I'm telling you right now, that your little smear tactics won't work. Once I become the _director _of the FBI, I'm going to dismantle your entire operation. So I'm giving you one opportunity to come clean. To tell us about the ledger, and I'll make sure you get a lenient sentence you'll be out by fifty. The deal's only on the table till one of you talks. So hand over the ledger, we'll find it soon enough."

Charlie tilted her head as she looked at William Schuester, "You have the wrong Fabray asshole. And I've already told you to get me my lawyer."

William blinked and he stared at Charlie for a moment. Maybe it was better to go after the hot-headed one instead of Quinn. "Well you aren't smart enough to pull off a calculated attack against a federal agent. No you're just the muscle behind Quinn's brains. You're nothing more than a common thug, who thinks she's so tough because you're surrounded by money but you aren't."

Charlie stared at him seeing right through his attempts to manipulate her, she yawns loudly. "When you're done running your mouth and insulting me do send my lawyers in."

William slams his hands against the table, "Just tell me, tell me where the ledger is _Reaper_, and I'll let you walk."

Charlie's face twists into one of confusion as well, but it doesn't last long as she focuses in on William's hair. "Do you know you put far too much product in your hair? You're going to go bald I imagine. I mean you must go through a fortune in hair care products. I mean the only other person I know who spends a fortune on haircare products is Blaine—and he's gay. Are you—gay? Or are you trying to look all cool for someone. Because you don't, you know, look cool that is. Do women find this look attractive on you?"

William stared at her and Charlie met his gaze with a bored expression on her face and he stands up, "I'm going to go see if your twin's talking in and check in on your little booty-calls. People of your caliber, I'm pretty sure I can get them for prostitution. Ship them straight back to the NYPD." Charlie just smiled at him and for a moment Will Schuester was afraid for his life, so he swallowed and he backed off. He needed to talk to the girls. He needed to check in with them.

* * *

"What does he think he's doing?" Nora muttered under her breath. "They've already been on high alert recently and taking us with him will have them questioning our loyalty."

"I'm sure he has a perfectly reasonable explanation, maybe they made a mistake or one of their men has turned on them," Rachel mutters back. The door opens and immediately they close their mouths but relax when they see it's only Will.

"I needed to get you in here, the twins are coming after me right now. Trying to discredit me, how's the mission going?" He says quickly.

Rachel frowns, "Discredit you how?"

"I'm on the short list to get nominated for the director of the FBI, the twins are running scared so they're doing everything in their power to discredit me. I thought shaking them up a bit will get them to start being a bit careless. Have they talked about their business in front of you?"

Norah rolls her eyes, "We've known them for a week and a half—I thought you said they were paranoid. And the only reason we're still living is because Massod cleaned up the FBI's terrible clean up job. We could have been taken out ages ago, they are just opening up to us. Charlie just opened up to me today—"

"About what?"

Norah frowned, wondering if she should tell him. He was her boss, but this could get out quickly and Will Schuester looked like a desperate man. She didn't doubt for a second that he would rub it in the twin's faces, and truthfully it was none of his business. And it would get them killed. "That she has trust issues, but she's willing to work on trusting me."

Rachel nods, "Both of them do, we talked about my parents today and before you so rudely interrupted we were on our way to get ice cream and I was working my way into the good graces of her body guards. You shouldn't have interfered. You definitely shouldn't have struck when we were with them, you've put us in a position which is incredibly precarious for us. We're going to need to demand an explanation from them. This could have ruined everything. And you need to get into contact with Mossad, one of there agents knows, and they need to back off. It's believed that they took out the agent at the gala."

"Do we have any proof on that?"

"He didn't give us any definitive proof he didn't even give us a name. He just told us to get out, while we still could," Rachel responds.

"They're background checks are incredibly good, they found out about our record—but they didn't suspect anything. They still don't. Charlie trusts me to know to keep my mouth shut because of my past. You've put Rachel in danger, they're both going to be looking at her as a possible leak. Even though we don't _know_ anything. You put at incredible risk and you might have gotten us killed. The twins are loaded, they can make it look like an accident."

Will was about to open when his phone buzzed and he looked at it, "Shit, they're lawyers are here."

* * *

Bryan Ryan adjusted his tie as he, Terri Del Monico and Carl Howell stepped off the elevator trailed by their associates. He looked around the FBI office with a bit of disdain on his features, "Terri—your ex-husband is at it again. You _should_ go after Will hard, mess with his head. We can have the associates, deal with the girls that the twins picked up. It's not like they're the ones paying our bills. The twins combined net worth is greater than Oprah's and their father is third richest man in the world. The only acceptable solution, _the only solution_. Is to get them out of here within the hour. They've tried this stunt before and we know that most of it was the fabrications of your delusional husband. So let's go people. I'll take Quinn, Carl you take Charlie, Terri you run interference wherever Will goes you go."

"We've been divorced for ten years, he's still pining over that crazy red-head," Terri says with a shake of her head. She would rather be anywhere else in the world but when the Fabray's called you that they were in custody, you dropped everything and went straight to them.

* * *

"So let me get this straight Mr. Tanaka is it?" Bryan said crossing his legs as Quinn.

"Agent Tanaka."

"_Mr._ Tanaka. You arrested my client on another _fishing_ expedition, when she's enjoying her time off from her various charity works. You've damaged the Fabray name once again, and one would think that after your last fishing expedition you would have learned to _back off_. It was only through the Fabray's kindness, that we dropped our last harassment lawsuit. They wanted to move on with their lives, but this time I'm going to insist that we _sue_ you for harassment. The Fabray twins and Lucy Quinn Fabray are upstanding citizens who have created jobs and fly around the work doing charity work."

"Is that why she's been to Nigeria? Mozambique, Sierra Leone, Somalia and Zimbabwe within the past year? Many of these places have known terrorist organizations and—she walks around with her own personal army," Ken snapped at Bryan Ryan.

"I give my aid to those who need it the most, I visit villages and talk to citizens, and their elders to see what they need and report back to my various charities, with reports on where _best_ to spend the money. We do business with the Nigerian government, as well as several other African governments. It is my job to keep our clients happy. I've done nothing wrong," Quinn said dismissively.

"Besides which, none of this means that they've committed fraud, or money laundering, the IRS just recently audited the twins last year, they go through regular auditing and they pay more than their fair share of taxes. You don't see the twins with their money in various safe havens. Most of it is located in the United States of America and they repatriate their money, paying the obscene taxes that come with doing that. As for smuggling—there is inherent risk with all shipping companies. They aren't criminals. And the fact that William Schuester has a vendetta against their family does not mean that you should get involved. Because I assure you, I will list you and whoever else is in there interrogating my clients as accomplices to this gross misuse of government power," Bryan said tapping his fingers against the table. "You don't have _any_ evidence, you're fishing and I'm sure that Ms. Fabray has better things to do than to be dragged in here on a whim."

Ken stared down Bryan Ryan for a moment, "Look all we want is the _Ledger_."

Bryan frowned and looked at Quinn who shrugged, "My client has no idea what you're talking about. If this is some concoction by William Schuester then I actually pity you. Because you're being _had_ by a divorced alcoholic, who cheated on his beautiful wife several times and is currently under investigation by the IRS, because they noticed some strange things going on with his account. William Schuester is a black hole whose career is going down the drain. And he is currently throwing mud and hoping that it _sticks_, in some last ditch attempt to save his career. Now let's go Ms. Fabray, so you can enjoy what's left of this evening." Bryan stood up and Quinn smiled brightly at Ken, before following him.

"Which one of the named partners is taking care of our guests? They were dragged into this mess because they were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. And it would be polite not to take care of them when they needed us the most." Quinn asks briskly as they close the door to the interview room.

"I think that would be Terri, and we've got a few associates just in case. They are our very best, we're using Terri to get into his head. You know how much they hate each other," Bryan replied with ease.

"Then?" Quinn prompted, even though she already knew the answer.

"Carl's with Charlie."

* * *

"William, I see that you're bullying two innocent women. Does your obsession with Sue Sylvester know no bounds?" Terri said as she entered the room. She looked at Rachel and Norah, "Did you say anything?"

"We just asked for a lawyer like Quinn and Charlie told us to do—are you our lawyer?" Rachel ask.

"Terri you can't be here, it's a conflict of interest—"

"No it's not, I'm not _in _love with you anymore. I'm in a fulfilling relationship now." Terri sniffs at this and looks at her two clients, "Imagine leaving because you find out that your wife is barren, that's the type of man we're dealing with. How's the sobriety?"

"I've been sober for seven years," Will growls exasperated. "I _left_ because you were a lying manipulative woman who signed up with my greatest enemy, Sue Sylvester. She's a criminal mastermind. I want to be there to slap the cuffs on her, and the twins are the weakest link. They're stone cold killers—"

"Vanity Fair did a piece on them last year, talked about their charity work. Where they came off as being humble and kind. And you take these two girls—" Terri turned to look at Norah and Rachel respectively.

"Norah."

"Rachel."

"Norah and Rachel, to what harass them? Turn them against the twins? What you're doing is simply making it _impossible_ for the twins to find a normal healthy _relationship_. Because of your vendetta for Sue Sylvester, she's a bit eccentric but she offered me this high paying job and you were furious. I made partner in four years. I became a named partner in _six_. She cultivates greatness and the twins are saints. This isn't about _them_. They haven't done anything to deserve your harassment—and now because you really are just harassing these two girls, we're leaving. Come along Rachel and Norah. The twins will most certainly be waiting for you."

* * *

Quinn flicked her eyes to Rachel and Norah who walked out of the interrogation room and smiled at them cautiously. She looked over to Terri who shook her head, before relaxing. They hadn't talked. She frowns for a moment because Charlie isn't out. She doesn't believe for a moment that Charlie is currently ratting them out. "What's the holdup Bryan? My twin is _supposed_ to be on bed rest."

Bryan frowned and was about to say something when the door to another interview room swung open and Charlie Fabray walked out with Carl following her, "There she is, right on time. Would you like us to drive you and your guests back to your hotel? Your bodyguards are waiting outside they wouldn't turn over their weapons."

"Good, I learned a lesson the other day about handing your gun over to someone," Charlie said with a smile on her face as she looked at Quinn who rolled her eyes. "Bryan go ahead with the lawsuit, they can't keep harassing us like this. They _ruined_ my date," Charlie said turning her attention to Norah who looked irritated. "Do _something_."

Rachel frowned if Will got fired—it would be bad for them, she wasn't sure how far the twin's reach extended and they would be left vulnerable. But defending an FBI agent was dangerous and borderline stupid when it came to these two. William Schuester had screwed himself because neither twin looked particularly happy at the turn of events.

"Of course we'll be filing a motion in the morning, he'll probably be suspended pending investigation and review," Terri said immediately.

The twins nod and look at each other for a moment before turning in sync to look at Will Schuester both of them flashing him a smile. He puffs out his chest in response and gives them an arrogant smirk, he'll get a slap on the wrist, and perhaps some paid vacation. Time to face the IRS and every other scandal that the twins want to throw his way. Hopefully they would make a mistake now with the ledger. They can't touch him because he's FBI, if he disappears then everyone would blame them.

* * *

"You're mobsters?" Norah asks the moments that they're safely in the car.

Charlie glances at Quinn who crosses her legs and looks at Rachel and Norah and gives them a genuine smile, "We aren't mobsters. What you saw in there was the work of a man who's been out to get us in an attempt to get his hands on a member of my father's employ. Sue Sylvester. I don't know _why_ they hate each other. They just do, Sue never bothered to explain it to us. But since we turned eighteen he's dragged us in for questioning. We can't so much as Jay walk without a William Schuester hearing about it, and using it as an excuse to harass us."

"He's losing his touch though, repeating the same charges as last time. Better than charging us with helping out terrorism like when we were nineteen. We had spent most of the year building wells and houses in Africa that year. We came back and he accused us off funding terrorism. Every single time he's come after us the charges have been bogus. He has nothing on us. Truthfully I thought he'd leave us alone by now or a supervisor would have stopped him or something. We really didn't mean to get you involved."

Quinn nodded, "We aren't gangsters, we do everything above the book, we do a lot of charity work to give back to the community, and William Schuester wants us to stop. I don't think he likes the fact that we go around donating our _time_ and our considerable fortune to those that need it. People without running water and people who live in piles of trash."

Rachel nods, "Your lawyer said that there was an interview you two did for Vanity Fair—is that I didn't know you two were so big into charity."

Quinn smiles, "Our Vanity Fair interview was _interesting. _We had to decline the photo-shoot. We don't like being recognized. Charity isn't something that should be bragged about. But we wanted to get more people caring about the fact that millions of people are dying because they don't have the necessities to live. They don't have clean water to drink, they don't have food."

"So you two haven't done anything illegal at all?" Rachel asks.

"I'm sure we've broken some laws, but nothing that requires the FBI to get involved with," Charlie replies easily. "I mean we've grown up a lot since our wild early twenties, we did dangerous things to rebel. We aren't nearly as careless anymore. Most of the time."

Norah nodded, "Seeing as you've already looked into my past," Charlie had the decency to look away in an embarrassed fashion, "you know I did some wild things as well. So long as you learned from them."

Quinn glances at Charlie, "We did. We also found that it's best to not talk to the police or the FBI unless our lawyers are present. So thank you for trusting us, in that. Terri informed me that you didn't say anything. We'll give you their numbers just in case William tries to pull another stunt like that, in an attempt to get at us again."

"Will it happen again?" Norah asks.

"Probably not—if you didn't have some exceptionally expensive attorney then it might, but he should leave you alone, and if it does just call Bryan tell him and he'll be there with his best to get you out of a jam."

* * *

It's only after they settle back into their penthouse suites does Quinn finally remember the line of questioning. "Charlie? What the hell was he talking about when they were asking for a ledger?" Quinn asked taking a sip of her wine as she looked up from her book.

Charlie sat at the edge of her bed playing video games. "I don't know, they kept asking me to hand it over. I didn't know what they were talking about."

"You don't think they believe we're stupid enough to keep records of our criminal activity do you?" Quinn asks again.

"It's a good thing that we're going to kill him, it can't come soon enough. He called me stupid. I mean come on, even I know better than that. Can we make it slow this time—just for him. I mean there is an exception to every rule right?" Charlie pleads, pausing the game and looking at Quinn. "He could have ruined what we had with Rachel and Norah."

Quinn thinks for a moment—despite Charlie's very nonchalant attitude to killing people—her twin was not particularly bloodthirsty. She had rare bouts of it every now and again, this was one of those bouts. "You're right, there is an exception to every rule. But I want to thoroughly destroy his legacy, tarnish it make him out to be the FBI's biggest mistake. I want to break him before we do, have him spill all his secrets, I want him to look at us and know that his quest for Sue brought his ruin and he should have left us alone the first time we beat him. I want him to want to put that noose around his neck, all by himself."

Charlie makes a face this is going much too slowly for her, she likes the instant gratification.

"Revenge is like fine wine and cheese, it gets better the longer it ages. Trust me on this," Quinn lectures her twin.

"I like instant gratification," Charlie grumbles as she kills another zombie.

"Is that why it only takes you _three_ minutes?" Quinn says without missing a beat.

Charlie eyes flick to Quinn, "It was _one time_," she says in a huffy tone. "How did you even—did Santana tell you?" Quinn hums in response before smirking at Charlie's growing agitation. "I got better at it—stop making fun of me."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

Quinn smiles a bit waiting for her twin to calm down before continuing her tone firm, "Charlie—we are going to have to tell them _eventually_."

"No we don't—how can we. They weren't raised like us, they wouldn't understand. We can continue to protect them from this. From our world, we have to."

Quinn sighs, because it's already starting to bleed over, they wouldn't be able to keep the lives separate for long. "I don't mean we confess our sins to them, I don't want to tell her about Harmony or Beth I mean tell them that we're arms dealers. They don't have to know about the other stuff. Not till we know—that they love us."

Charlie is quiet for a long moment, "If they reject us—if they say they're going to the police—you know what we're going to _have_ to do. I think I like her to much to kill her. Did you know she can sing? She's got a really good voice. And she's not—afraid of me. They're not afraid of us—it's nice isn't it."

Quinn smiles, "It is. What are we going to do when we have to leave?"

Charlie frowns, "I guess we're going to do what everyone else does. Skype and call all the time. I mean—we could always come stateside every moment we have off—there was never any point to do it before. We'd have to be quiet about it."

Quinn pauses, "We could spin it that it was good for morale, or something like that. I just don't think we should leave them waiting for—us to come back and it's not like we work every day. We just never had a reason to come back to the States in our downtime that's generally when we did our 'charity' work. We could still see them a few days a month—if I time it right I can still see her first Broadway show," Quinn pointed out. "I want to be right there front row. It would have to be a surprise of course."

* * *

Rachel sat on their beaten up old couch watching Norah strum on her guitar, "I don't doubt that Will's right about them—I just don't think he wants them. You heard what his ex-wife said. Will's after a Sue Sylvester and the twins are just caught in the crossfire. Who is she?"

"Doesn't matter we have our orders Rachel—and Will is a fucking idiot who let his own feelings get in the way of the job. This could have backfired and the twins would have found out then what were we going to do. They would have killed us. We'd have to watch our backs for the rest of our short miserable lives."

Rachel nods, "You didn't tell him—about them. Why?"

Norah pauses, "Because I didn't trust him not to use it against them and we'd still end up dead. Besides—it's no one's business. She has a freaking dick who cares? I like _dick_ remember."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "How could I forget?" she grumbles mostly to herself. "You didn't want to hurt her—?"

"She's not—she's not ashamed to be seen with me, other people it was like I was a one and done type of person. My record—I'm the girl your parents tell you to stay away from and she doesn't seem to care. She likes the shit that I show her. Even if it's stupid shit, it's like the most fascinating thing in the world to her. Fuck no I wasn't going to open my mouth and ruin that shit. Not like I saw you ratting them out."

"They really aren't so bad once you get to know them—but I couldn't betray Quinn like that. You didn't see her when she found out. She was frantic, she was so scared and panicked and I knew I could never say anything. I just—my father's aside. She was scared Norah, like petrified that something else was going to happen. I don't think it's just—the arms dealing that they're hiding."

Norah nods, "I get that feeling to and I don't know if I want to know what else they're hiding. I mean it's fucking easier to pretend to be someone else. But they—actually like us. Like—they like _us_. Fuck you were right about thinking about ways to protect ourselves. This was a _shitty_ idea from William Schuester."

Rachel agreed wholeheartedly, "I was brainstorming ideas when—" She paused because there was a knock on their door. "Did you give permission for one of them to come over?"

"No and I told her she'd better not summon me, so no more of her men showing up at our door," Norah said getting up and heading to the door, she pulled it open and took a step back because there was a short brunette that had two female bodyguards behind her.

"And I thought that the Fabray twins were _slumming_ it. It's all the rad—looks like they are this place is disgusting. Sorry I have self-diagnosed Asperger's which means I can say whatever it is that I want. You must be the twin's new play things. I'm their friend—Sugar Motta pleased to meet you."

* * *

**AN: Oh shit—Sugar Motta makes her debut. I have no idea what's going to happen next o_o but we'll find out together. I think this is a perfect place to end it. Chapter twenty. Oh boy—and the ride's just started. What's going to happen how will the twins react to finding Motta interfering with their lives. We're getting closer to the whole meet the parents arc, will Quinn see Beth, oh shit, all the questions. ALL THE QUESTIONS. I don't know the answer to most of them till after I write it. **

**Review because they make me happy and they put me in the mood to write. **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Whoa thank you for all your reviews, all of them. Now onto Chapter 21. I do like some of your theories. More characters are going to be revealed. And to answer your questions, the twins know nothing about a ledger. That doesn't mean that one doesn't exist they just know nothing about it.  
**

* * *

Quinn's phone buzzes, waking her up as she picks it up immediately and places it to her ear, "This had better be good," she says with a yawn as she glances at the time, it's after midnight.

Jesse's smooth voice appears on the other end of the line, "Quinn, you know those two girls that Charlie wanted us to tail and check in on. We have a bit of a situation."

Quinn's eyes widen for a moment and she's wide awake sliding out of bed and moving around her room getting dressed immediately. "What sort of situation?"

"Another player— Sugar Motta has just approached them. Charlie said she didn't want us intervening unless the situation was dire but she has bodyguards—and they have guns. Do you want us to intervene?"

Quinn grabbed a shirt, her pants unbuttoned as she exited her room, Mike and Sam had switched places with Blaine and Azimio, while Brittany and Dave had switched places with Matt and Joe. She grimaced she wanted Mike and Sam, or even Santana and Brittany with her. She had no problem with any of them but she wanted her best. "If Sugar Motta takes one step into their apartment, mentions anything about what _we_ do, then I want you to intervene. Without _killing_ anyone."

Jesse was quiet for a moment, "Alright, I'll see you soon boss."

Quinn grunts and slams the phone closed, before entering her twin's room and heading immediately to Brittany's room, she's not surprised to see Santana with her. "You _two_, I need the both of you for something," Quinn snaps flicking the lights on to their room.

Santana's up immediately, pulling away from Brittany. They both had time scheduled off, but she isn't in the mood to deal with Quinn yelling at her for being with Brittany. Brittany had done her job, they had made sure that both twins were safe, that they both had people with them on the nightshift. "Quinn this isn't—"

Quinn holds up her hand, "I'm aware of your schedules and I have no problem with you two sleeping with each other when _both_ of you _aren't_ on the _clock_. You're being punished for sneaking off, while you're both supposed to be working, and having sex. Of not _protecting_ me. It doesn't matter I need the two of you now, there isn't any time to get Mike and Sam and you two are currently the best that I have available. So suit up, and get ready."

"Get ready _for_?" Charlie asks as she wanders over to Brittany and Santana's room, and looks at her twin who is all dressed up. "Where are _we_ going?"

Quinn glances at her twin who is only in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. "Sugar Motta has contacted Rachel and Norah, I don't know _why_ but I need to deal with it."

"I'll be ready in—" Quinn gripped Charlie's bad arm and dug her fingers into where she had been shot. Charlie let out a strangled groan of pain, wrenching her arm away from Quinn and glaring at her twin.

Quinn turned her back on Charlie, "You will _stay here_ and get some _rest_. Penny _said_ to rest Charlie. _I'll_ deal with it. I know I promised we could take care of it together. But you don't look intimidating and you haven't been resting your arm like she said to. Brittany, Santana and I can take care of it."

Charlie glared at her twin, "Quinn, I am perfectly capable of—"

"You _will stay here_. You're _useless_ as you are now, and will only slow _me_ down. _Get better_. I'll protect both of them while you _rest_."

Charlie frowns, for a moment, "Take Blaine with you. Sebastian and Jesse are already in the area. You've got your team of five of our best." She pauses for a moment, "We're not going to be able to protect them from all this are we?"

"Well I never thought we were, we can _spin_ this you know. Most of what we do is technically done with the blessing of the US government anyway. We do business with the _CIA_ after all, we don't have to tell them about the illegal part of our work."

"If by most you mean _thirty percent_," Charlie points out and shakes her head. She's quiet for a moment a contemplative frown on her face. "What the hell is Sugar playing at. She doesn't know exactly what they mean to us and the problem with hostage negations is that once they're dead—well there is nothing holding us back. Once they're in our hands there is nothing holding us back either. Any play where she takes _them_ and _hurts_ them in an attempt _to get at us_ ends very badly for her."

Quinn nods and looks over at Santana and Brittany who are finishing gearing up slipping their guns into their holsters and grabbing their combat knives. "We can't kill her—not without father's permission and he'll want to know _why_. But—we can show her and everyone else that _fucking_ with the people that _we_ _care_ about—well it's far from the best idea in the entire world."

"Keep me in the loop," Charlie says as Santana and Brittany finish getting ready.

* * *

Norah frowned, "You're friends with the twins?" She noticed Rachel going to the scrabble box and shifted her body so that she was blocking their view of what was going on inside.

"Our parents go way back," Sugar responds and takes a step forward to enter the apartment only to have Norah's arm shoot out and block her path. Sugar tilts her head, tall, athletic build, she can see why the twins thought that she was worth sleeping with.

"We didn't invite you in—" Norah says rudely. "And the twins never mentioned _your_ name once." Rachel nods as she comes to stand by Norah blocking the entrance the gun tucked in the back of her pants.

Sugar doesn't seemed fazed by the rudeness, "Do you have Asperger's as well? You're being quite rude not inviting me in to your little hovel. The twins must be really into this slumming thing, do they have sex with you here? I thought they had more _dignity_ than this. Sorry Asperger's."

Rachel frowned, "I don't know what you want Sugar—"

"What I want is to _hire_ _you_ both, for the night. I'll pay triple whatever it is the twins are paying you. For exactly what you offer them. I'm just as rich as they are, and I'm sure that I can treat you better than they do."

"I thought you said that you were their _friend_. That doesn't sound like something that a friend would do—and what are they paying us to do?" Rachel asks starting to get annoyed.

"You're their _personal whores_ aren't you? Though they must not be paying you a lot if you live in a dump like this. I know! I'll put you up in _one of my_ apartments, and I'll pay you double what they are. I mean you don't have to give money to one of those _pimps_ do you?"

"Look Sugar, we're not prostitutes—"

Sugar tilts her head at this, "Then what do the Fabray twins _see_ in you? I know one of them came to visit you in your bar. I can never tell them apart you know. Do they ever switch on you? You know pretend to be the other twin? I would totally do that if I had an identical twin."

Rachel looked over at Norah who shrugged because they had no idea what to make of this woman in front of them. "I think you need to leave—maybe we should call Quinn—"

Sugar pauses at that and turns to Rachel, because even she doesn't have the twin's private number. She has no way of contacting them. "You're _special_ to them—and they leave you in a place like this? I'd hate to see what they'd do if they hated you."

"We don't want their money if that's what you're asking," Norah snaps at her. "We certainly don't want yours—"

Sugar frowned, she hadn't planned on using violence to achieve her means. She had simply wanted to take away something that the twins valued, even if it was their personal whores. But now that she knew that they held value to them, actual value, she smiled. She knew exactly how to hurt them. "Kitty—Marley we're taking them with us. If they're important to the twins than I want them. Subdue them and take them with us, and let's get out of here before I catch AIDs."

Rachel immediately pulled out her gun and pointed it at Sugar, "We're not going anywhere with you—"

"What is _that_?" Sugar asked tilting her head, staring at the gun. "The twins can't even get you a proper gun? They are the two biggest—"

"Sugar?" Kitty's voice came out in a strangled whisper swallowing as Sugar Motta turned and noticed two men holding guns to the heads of her own personal bodyguards. "We've got a bit of a situation."

Sugar looked over at them unimpressed, "Oh good you both can help—you work for the twins? Well I'm making you an offer that you can't refuse. I'll triple whatever it is the twins are paying you if you _come work for me_. I'll also treat you a lot better than how they treat you. _I hear they play favorites._"

Jesse wanted to laugh at this, Sugar Motta was a girl trying to play in the sandbox with the big girls. "You can't _buy_ our loyalty." He has no idea who she is, but the twins pay them well, and he's more afraid of what Quinn and Charlie could think of then whatever Sugar could. A healthy dose of respect tinged with fear.

Sebastian glanced over at Norah and Rachel who were staring at the two of them, "Get back inside we'll _handle_ _this_."

Rachel froze because it sounded like they were going to kill them, "You can't _kill them_. Just make a _citizen's arrest_ or something."

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Please we aren't going to kill them, we're just here to make sure that they leave you two alone and that _Richie Bitch_ over there knows that you two are _protected_. Nod if you understand me _Spray Tan Hawk-Nose_."

Sugar pauses and notices that Sebastian is looking directly at her and she immediately covers her nose, "Fine—but they can't protect you when they leave New York—you're just a passing fancy. Come on Kitty—Marley. When you get tired of being the _Fabray's bitches_ I'm sure you can find me," She said to Sebastian and Jesse who pulled back enough for Kitty and Marley to scramble after Sugar who had already pulled away and was heading to the building.

It was only after they were out of sight did Sebastian and Jesse put their guns away and looked at Norah and Rachel who were studying them warily. Rachel still had the gun out and was still pointing in their general direction. Jesse bowed, and Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Jesse St. James and Sebastian Smythe. We work for the Fabray twins and you two lovely ladies are perfectly safe with us. Quinn is already on her way here but until she arrives we'll stay right outside your door in case they comeback."

Norah groaned, "Have you two been tailing us?"

Sebastian glanced at Jesse, "We have, ever since you spotted that vehicle that was following you. The twins made sure that you two were always watched from a very safe distance. Though now that you two know that we exist we don't have to follow you around anymore. God you two were boring to watch."

"Ignore him, he's just upset that Dave had the night off and he isn't with him. Rachel has anyone told you that your voice is absolutely divine? I myself have a bit of a voice, but I never did get my big break, perhaps one day we can sing a duet together—"

Norah Puckerman slid the metal door closed cutting him off and looked over at Rachel who frowned at her. "What?"

"That was incredibly rude and they did just save us, we could at least say thank you. If they weren't here—" She frowns at the gun in her hands. Taking them out would have endangered the mission. Not to mention that she wasn't sure if they could have gotten out of the situation without one of them dying.

"I know—trust me I know."

* * *

"Oh look it's the _twink_ and _Saint Jackass_," Santana said with a yawn as they finally arrived at Norah and Rachel's place.

"Sugar tried to take them we intervened, though both you and Charlie will have to do some heavy duty explaining," Jesse explained. "We didn't kill anyone, oh and Sugar's trying to hire people away from you. Don't worry I said no. You two scare me more than she does."

Quinn frowned and knocked on the metal door, "Good job, you two can have the rest of the night off. We'll call you when we need you," she said dismissively. She glances at Santana and Brittany, studying them for a moment. "I'm trusting you two right now, together. Charlie insists that you're both easier to manage when you're working together, and that you are capable of doing your _jobs_."

The door slid open and Quinn turned her attention to Rachel, "I'm glad you're safe—"

"I should be furious that you had me followed, but that's the second time in twenty four hours that something relating to the two of you has happened. This Sugar girl wanted to _kidnap _us. She was talking about it like it's normal and you two sat in the car and told us to our faces that you aren't _criminals_—that you aren't mobsters. But normal people don't go around kidnapping other people. She thought we were prostitutes and—"

Quinn's face twists and she knows this is something that she should have a discussion with Charlie—but she can spin it better than Charlie could. "My official title, my job title is that I'm the head of the weapons transport division for the Middle East and Africa. Charlie is the Head of the weapons transport division for South America and Asia. Most of what we do is transporting weapons, because we have trade agreements with many of these countries. What we do isn't illegal Rachel—"

"You're an _arms_ dealer?" Rachel says in a hushed tone looking around before letting Quinn inside.

"In a manner of speaking, we don't make the weapons we just—deliver them. It's completely legal," Quinn insists at least some of it is. They took orders, they made sure that the orders were delivered. "We're not gangsters, we're not mobsters we really are just in shipping and logistics, and most of our job is wining and dining clients, and making sure that several important shipments are _secure_. We're occasionally at sea for long periods of time for those shipments."

Norah frowned, "So when Will—"

"What Schuester thinks is happening and what's really happening are two different things. We're allowed to deliver weapons. We're a shipping service, and there is a risk that people are using our ships and containers for criminal activity, but our job is to make sure that the packages, like tanks and everything else are _secure_, that they don't get into the hands of the terrorists. We don't launder money. We don't run an organized crime syndicate. We don't break the law," Lying is easy, and some parts of it are true. They don't really do organized crime. They just sell and ship weapons. Thirty percent of what they do is completely legal and above board, the other seventy—who they sell to. Well they've broken several international trading embargos. They deal with known dictatorships and terrorist cells. Whoever who can pay them they sell weapons to. Cartels, mobsters.

"Then why the fuck did Sugar Motta want to kidnap us?" Norah hisses at Quinn who holds her hands up.

"_Truthfully_ I don't know, I mean I know who she is. She's the daughter of Al Motta, who is a competitor, but I only heard that she was trying to steal our contracts a few days ago. I didn't think she'd do something like this. The reason we have these guards—the reason why we have an elite team of bodyguards _is_ because people are always trying to hurt us. It's been that way since we were kids. We didn't mean to put you in any danger—Rachel you have to believe me, we really didn't think you'd be in any danger."

"You didn't think we'd be in any danger? What happened to your last girlfriends? Shouldn't you two have some sort of plan in place so we aren't dragged into this?" Norah says angrily.

Quinn winces, she really needed her twin here with her. "Charlie's never dated anyone before. And the last time I did—well it didn't end well for anyone involved, and I haven't dated anyone in about nine years. We don't have a plan in place—because there hasn't _been_ anyone to put a plan in place for."

Rachel frowns, "You never thought—about falling in love with someone when you two were off traveling the world? That never occurred to you? Either of you?"

Quinn frowned, it _had_ never occurred to either of them, "We can't tell people about our bodies. Which makes dating—it's not something that we do. We don't trust people easily, but you two have earned our trust, and I know Charlie really likes you Norah, and I really like you Rachel. We can make sure that you two are safe and that you're protected. You won't have bodyguards like we do but we can make sure that you are protected." She takes a breath, "We can also leave you two alone and let you go back to your normal lives as well—I know neither of you signed up for this and we will understand."

Rachel studies Quinn for a moment it's an out and she can tell that if they were to take it now, to pack up and decide that this mission was over they would be able to get away with their lives and their hearts in tack, but the idea that never once did either of the twins that it was capable for anyone to love them—"Can we think about it—this is a lot to process Quinn. And I'm sure you two have more secrets—don't you?"

Quinn thinks about Beth, but it's not something that she can ever talk about. It is a secret that no one can know about. So she doesn't answer the question, "Of course, you two can think about it," it's a tight smile on her face, hiding the hurt that she feels but it's a huge decision, they are asking them to change their entire outlook on life to look over their shoulders constantly. They hadn't asked for that. "I'll be outside with Santana and Brittany for the rest of the night. I don't think Sugar will make another move tonight but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Rachel frowned, "Don't be silly we have plenty of room in our apartment for you to stay—"

"It's better to guard you from outside," Quinn interrupts because she can't stay in the room while Rachel is deciding. "And I need to call Charlie before she does something silly like try and escape without bodyguards." Or go after Sugar without the correct backup. "I'll be fine and I'll be out of your hair in the morning."

"Quinn you can stay—"

"Not while you need to decide what you want, I can't stay but I'll be right outside, until the morning at least," She smiles a bit, though it doesn't reach her eyes. She doesn't expect Rachel to want to stay it's only been like two weeks and that's asking a lot. So she opens the door to their apartment and closes it behind her sliding down in front of it between Santana and Brittany who glance at her. She doesn't want to hear Brittany's platitudes or Santana telling her that she's better off without a hobbit. She doesn't want to deal with Charlie's anger either. But someone needs to stop Charlie from erupting at the perceived insult. So she texts her twin and lets her know that they're okay and that they'll deal with Sugar before the weeks over.

* * *

"Disgraceful after all that training and wisdom that I imparted on them—they forget even the most basic training. I told you they would show their hand if given the right little push. I believe that they need a little crash course again. They haven't even noticed that they've been followed since the moment they arrived in New York."

"We taught them everything they know—not everything _we_ knew. Besides Sugar Motta is as sharp as mayonnaise. She couldn't organize her way out of a wet paper bag if she wanted to. We taught them that stupid people are dangerous. This was a perfectly reasonable response."

"I'm more upset over the fact that they've forgotten all the lessons about realizing when they're being manipulated. After all if you hadn't told that Kitty Wilde what to do then Sugar probably would have just sent another assassin after them. Plus they managed to forget what I said about two rich white girls going to the ghetto."

"Enough She-Hulk and my Nubian Nemesis, we need to decide what we're going to do about_ this_ disaster waiting to happen. Remember the last time _Lucy_ fell in love? She was on a path to be an even greater version of a one Sue Sylvester."

"We do nothing." This causes the other two women to look at her, "They know how to handle themselves we taught them how to handle themselves. They don't _need_ us cleaning up after them anymore. They dealt with the Santana and Brittany situation. They know how to conduct themselves. If we stir up the hornets' nest, then everyone is going to get stung. They were good kids—they were happy once. We don't tell _him_. Lucy has tried so hard to be perfect—it's been years since she's seen Beth. And Charlie—well her body count has dropped significantly in the past few years. She's growing up. We're going to let them have this piece of happiness for as long as they can."

"And if Charlie decides to handle _Sugar Motta_ like she handled Giovanni's son?"

"Then _she_ isn't _ready_. And we'd be forced to tell Russell about what they are up to. So let's watch and see if she's learned _anything._"

* * *

**AN: Oh look I revealed some more characters. What will Rachel and Norah decide. How will Charlie react to Quinn giving them decision and telling them part of what they do? I foresee another little spat between the twins. Read and Review **


	22. Chapter 22

**An: Oh boy it's only been about two weeks in the story which means we've got a week left to go. Before things change. Rachel isn't going to learn about Beth for a little bit. More than having a penis, I think that is Quinn's greatest secret. **

**So I thought about how I wanted to make this chapter, and this is what I came up with.**

**Guest reviewer: Ledger - a book or other collection of financial accounts of a particular type. Basically it's a book containing account information such as debits and credits, and the balance of an account. In other words, it's a list of various accounts which would basically act as a record of the twin's criminal activity. Where the money is going which account it comes from. I hope this is a decent definition for you.**

**Nico: I haven't decided yet. If you mean main character as in Quinn/Charlie/Norah/Rachel then I don't know. If you mean like glee main characters then probably. I haven't decided who yet. I'm still establishing faberry, and I really don't want to rile people up that I killed their favorite character besides they are relatively safe in New York. So it depends. I mean I killed Sunshine. There will be more deaths. Especially in the next upcoming chapters.**

* * *

Charlie watched as Penny cut the stitches away, dabbing away the blood. Penny looked the wounds weren't completely closed but it would hold. "It's a couple of days early Charlie, you should probably—"

"No. I'm done waiting my body will do the rest by itself," Charlie says grimacing a bit as Penny cuts away more of the stitching. "I needed to be better like yesterday. Fucking telling me that I'm useless, I'll show her fucking useless. I can still kick her ass with one bad arm." She griped loudly as Penny kept on working.

"You're still going to need—" Penny began only to have Charlie give her a glare. She sighed and closed her mouth. Charlie was all worked up and it was pointless to talk to her, she'd need to have a talk with someone reasonable.

Charlie shook her head. "I'm done with the fucking sling, slap a _Band-Aid_ on it, and then hand me my _vitamins_. I'll avoid getting into any knife fights if that makes you happy. And I have no intention of getting shot again anytime soon."

Penny rolled her eyes as she slapped some butterfly stitches on the wound to keep it closed as best as she could. It would most definitely scar and if Charlie didn't keep it clean she still ran the risk of it getting infected. "I'm telling you right now to keep the wound clean, your body will heal it eventually. I'd give you some _candy_ but you're a _shitty_ _patient_,"

Charlie rolled her wrist and wiggled her fingers, there was still some tightness in the movement and still some pain but she ignored it. She wasn't even close to sixty percent in the arm, but it would have to do for now. "When you tell me something that I want to hear, then I'll listen. Until then it's just an opinion and as Shannon used to say, opinions are just like assholes, everyone has one."

"It's _my medical_ opinion," Penny hisses.

Charlie ignores her as she gets out of bed, and immediately grabs her ball and tosses it and catches it with her still injured arm. "You're dismissed Penny. Thank you for giving me your medical opinion, I need to go do something that goes against that hypocritical oath of yours," she says waving her off with her injured arm as she began

"It's—Hippocratic oath," Penny groans wondering why she's even bothering as she gets up and packs up her things, and leaves. Even she's not stupid to deal with Charlie in this mood, she knows that she'll probably go insane if she tries.

Charlie opens her closet and glances at her suits, her hand flicking over the expensive material as she pulls out a black one out and tosses it onto her bed as she grabs a black shirt and slides it on as she hears the door to her suite opening. "Quinn, the stitches are out," she calls out.

"Because you refuse to listen to Penny's medical advice, she was furious with you by the way," Quinn says as she enters Charlie's room pausing when she sees her twin getting dressed. "Charlie—"

"I'm going to go see Norah, to make sure that she's okay. Your text messages were horrendously vague and I'm sure it looked terrible that I didn't show up last night. I had no excuse," Charlie said as if it were obvious.

"You're not going anywhere—I gave them the opportunity to walk away from us—Sugar was going to abduct them in an attempt to get to us. I don't know why she's after them but we're putting them in danger by having them near us. The FBI arrests them, Sugar comes the next day to kidnap them—I didn't have a choice in the matter I told them what we do," Quinn watched as her twin tensed and she took a step back.

Charlie paused and looked at Quinn, "You told them what?"

"I spun it, I told them about our legal job, we ship weapons. We had little choice in the matter, I told them that Sugar was after our contracts—I mean we still look like criminals—"

"That's because _we are fucking criminals_. You told them at we deliver weapons—the FBI just arrested them. Where there is smoke there probably is a fucking fire. And you gave them the option to walk away—Quinn they know about us. They won't make the leap to figure out that we're criminals," Charlie snaps as she closes the gap between them.

Quinn looks at Charlie, "You _like_ her—you want to protect her just like I want to protect Rachel, and if we leave them _alone_. If we give them the _choice_ to walk now we can keep them safe. As it is right now we barely control the message to the two of them. And the deeper they get into our lives the more they're going to find out. If they walk _away_ then we can _protect_ them. We can make sure that they are safe. It'll hurt now but we'll get over it—we'll get over _them_."

"Are you done spewing that bullshit?" Charlie demands coldly. "After everything you've said about how good it is to care how nice it is to care about someone you're just going to let them walk away."

"You were _right_—caring isn't a strength," Quinn snaps back shoving her twin out of her personal space.

"Of course I was right, not in our line of work we knew that. We fucking knew that it wasn't a strength. We knew that they'd always be in some sort of danger. If not from the many people _that want to kill us_ then because our father is a _fucking piece of shit_. To teach _you_ a valuable lesson, one which to _this_ _day_ escapes me, he made you choose between your _life_ or the _life of the mother of your child_. Do you know what he would have done after he killed you? He would have Harmony killed anyway and if he was in a particular mood he would have killed Beth. They were always in some danger, with being with us."

Quinn frowns and looks away, "Then _what_ are we _doing_ Charlie— why are we even doing this? Being with us is a death sentence. And I can't make that decision again—you think it was easy the first time. I _killed_ Beth's _mother_."

"Our father has _two_ different mistresses, he still has our mother, he runs a global shipping empire, he still has clients to impress and wine and dine, he still has his _golf_ games, he doesn't have time to personally check in on us anymore."

"Two?" Quinn says crinkly her nose in disgust.

"I know right—he's like sixty now. He's probably hitting that _little blue pill_ pretty hard these days. My point is, this isn't like when we were kids where he was actively interfering in our life and getting weekly reports. We don't report to Sue, we don't report to Shannon or Roz. Norah and Rachel _aren't_ threats. We could be happy and they are still attracted to us even though we've got dicks. So next time don't fucking tell them they can just _walk away._"

"But what if we can't—what if someone—whether it be Sugar or some other fucking crazy person takes a shot at them. We won't be here to protect them. We don't even have a plan in place to protect them."

"What are you talking about? Santana's staying stateside, Finn's going to be with her. We're going to introduce them to Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and everyone else. They'll be _safe_ with them as friends. Santana is one of our best, and she'll keep them safe."

Quinn snorted, "She'll bitch about it for months."

"But she'll keep them safe, and after I'm _done_ with Sugar Motta—no one will want to mess with them anyway," Charlie said exhaling slowly, calming down, a smile appearing on her face.

Quinn frowned, "You said we can take care of that together—we can't kill her Charlie," but Charlie ignored her as she went to her bed and grabbed her pants, slipping them on. "Charlie." Quinn took a step forward grabbing her twins arm and forcing Charlie to look at her. "We can't _kill her_. We'll have to explain it to father."

Charlie shoved Quinn off her arm, "I changed my mind. Sugar interfered with our lives. She tried to take what was ours, and she might have done a very good job of it. She is a disrespectful little shit, and she wants to do what? Be _our_ competitor? She knows _nothing_, she's just a spoiled rich girl who wants to be just like us."

"Charlie she has to believe that we're coming for her—it'll be a bloodbath. You need to be smart about this. She has bodyguards—"

"Don't _insult_ our men, they were trained by _the very _best. We don't hire third rate men—Jesse and Sebastian got the drop on them. I mean really they haven't been able to get the drop on _Finn_ in about three years." Charlie says dismissively.

* * *

Rachel frowned as she paced the length of their Bushwick apartment she had come out and offered Santana, Brittany and Quinn coffee but they had all declined and Quinn had left after standing vigil all night making sure that she was safe. They cared about them, well at least Quinn cared about her, though from the sounds of it Charlie would have been there if it weren't dangerous for her. They had offered them an out. A way for them to leave and move on with their lives.

"Do you want to stop seeing her?" Norah asked from where she was sitting.

Rachel paused and looked at Norah who seemed rather nonchalant about the whole thing, they had just been attacked in their home, the twins had revealed to them their legal business. "Do you, still want to see Charlie? We've been arrested by the FBI, some crazy woman came to our door to kidnap us. _Abduct us_. And it's been two weeks since we've known them. They haven't thought of a plan to keep us safe what if Sugar comes back? Or someone else?"

"Are you really worried about your safety?" Norah asks they have a job to do. "They have people following us all the fucking time. Even though I've repeatedly told them not to have us followed. They are doing everything in their power—to keep us safe short of giving us our very own personal bodyguards. The issue isn't our safety I'm sure they can figure out a way to keep us safe in their sleep, with how paranoid they are and into their own personal security, it's that they don't completely trust us. I mean it's only been _two _weeks."

Rachel searched Norah's face they were getting closer, it had been a huge step for Quinn to admit that they were arms dealers. But it's not like they could talk frankly about their intentions with Dave and Azimio standing outside. Brittany and Santana had left first thing in the morning with Quinn after they had arrived. "I think if we are to move forward their will have to be more honesty moving forward. We're going to need to have a talk with them about our safety, about _honesty_. I do—she's different Norah, Quinn's different."

Norah glanced at her studying her face, and she knew they'd have to figure out a way soon to protect themselves around the twins. She'd have to keep Rachel's head on straight—it didn't matter if she had a growing soft spot for Charlie, things had shifted between them. She'd actually had fun on the date, watching as Charlie had gotten frustrated at the stupid skee-ball machine. She hadn't laughed as hard as she had in ages, "I know the feeling," Norah says after a moment. "Look I want them to be fucking honest with me, if they can't do that—if they can't be honest then what's the point?"

Rachel frowned, she didn't expect the twins to admit they were criminals. That would be foolish and the only thing to do if they did at this point would be to leave. "Honest how?"

"I don't believe for a second that Charlie got mugged, so I want her to tell me _how _she got injured," Norah said easily. "It's not like she hid the fact that there have been people after them since they were children. I mean let's face it, they walk around with bodyguards. They are paranoid about their own security, they go everywhere with them. Even to places like the zoo, it's not necessarily paranoia if there _are_ people out to get them."

Rachel nods, "They need to give us a plan on how to keep us safe, and maybe it's time to talk to them? I'll tell Dave and Azimio that we're ready to go."

* * *

Quinn frowned as she picked at her lunch, even her usual glass of wine had lost its usual taste. It was silly they'd just met each other a week ago, but she _liked_ Rachel, it had taken Harmony two months to wear her down. Charlie had been right it had more to do with the fact that neither Norah nor Rachel seemed to be in awe of them. Rachel in particular had lectured Charlie to her twin's amusement about proper date etiquette. Of course they didn't know who they were—what they were capable of, and yet Rachel still seemed to stand up to her. Not to mention that this time the only two people who seemed to be dead set against them, were Santana and Sam.

It wasn't like before, where Brittany had tried to warn her about Harmony, this time Brittany hadn't said a word against either of them in fact she was encouraging. Santana's opinion on the matter was inconsequential, everyone knew the only person she openly liked was Brittany. They hadn't thought about it—they had never given it much thought the dangers of dating someone. Where they were living wouldn't do, they'd need to be closer to people like Kurt and Mercedes, and with Santana staying stateside she'd make sure they knew how to be safe. It'd be easier if Rachel would just agree to have a bodyguard. It didn't have to be one of their personal men. It didn't have to be a twenty four hour detail either. It would be easy to make a few suggestions, Rachel was going to be someone. She was going to be a star.

"Did you two really not think about what to do if you fell in love with someone?"

Quinn paused for a moment and turned to look at Rachel, "No, we didn't," she answers honestly, getting up and pulling out the extra chair so she could sit down with her. "You made up your mind already?"

"Not quite, Norah made a good point—it's not as if you hid the fact that your lives might be a bit dangerous. People who have bodyguards are generally in some sort of danger all the time. And when I'm this huge star in Hollywood, I'd probably have my own bodyguards as well, with all the crazy fans that it entails. I mean you haven't really made it in Hollywood till you have your own stalker."

Quinn rolled her eyes and tried not to smile, at Rachel's observation. "We can work together on a plan to keep you safe—and I understand that you two—"

"What we want Quinn, is for you two to be honest. You were having us followed without our knowledge and consent, and we're thankful that they were there—or I don't know where we'd be right now. But the FBI and Sugar? Is this what your lives are like every day?"

"No—"

"How did Charlie get hurt?" Rachel prods gently. "She said she was mugged but Norah doesn't believe that was the case. She was protected and if it was just a few scrapes and bruises—" Rachel trailed off. Quinn grimaced, "It wasn't a simple mugging was it?"

"No it wasn't but it's been dealt with. Someone was after us, and Charlie had decided to go against our protocol and only take one bodyguard. She and Finn were injured, but we dealt with it. _I dealt with it_."

Rachel see's the cold look flash through Quinn's eyes and she doesn't doubt for a second that whatever the threat was, whoever she was is dead. She wants to feel outraged but it's not like the twins had gone out and asked to be shot at, or asked to have their lives threatened. They just were. "And how often does that happen? People out to get you? Honestly—if we're going to move forward you're going to need to be completely honest with me. I'm not asking you to tell me all of your secrets now—but you can't hide things like Sugar, or that you're having me followed anymore. I'm not going to pry into your life, but when it comes to safety—when it come to this decision. I need to know."

Quinn frowned, it was a fair question, "How many people are out to get _me_. In a bad year, maybe one."

"Quinn I said—" Rachel frowned because it seemed that Quinn wasn't taking her seriously.

"The problem is that Charlie seems to thrive on pissing off our competitors, a bad year for her was four, though she's finally managed to settle down. These days it's one or two people. The _problem_ is that we look exactly alike and most people can't tell us apart. So _occasionally_ I get people after me who are actually supposed to be going after Charlie."

"When you said you weren't criminals and you haven't broken the law—when you say take care of it. Do you mean you kill them?"

Quinn frowned these were good questions, well thought out questions. She really shouldn't have expected anything less from someone who had given Charlie a manual on how to date her cousin. "Most of the time my men subdue them like they did last night and we hand them over to the correct authorities, occasionally if they are shooting at us, and we shoot back. It _happens_, but that's only in the most war-torn countries. And it has never spilled over to the states before. We aren't criminals but some of these places are dangerous. Many places where we do our charity work are still relatively active war zones."

She hadn't expected Quinn to be this frank, she had admitted that her men had killed people with nonchalance all under the guise of self-defense. Which would probably hold up in court. And all of this was in the twins Vanity Fair interview. They hadn't denied the fact that they had been attacked. There was proof that they had been attacked by rebels before. "That school you built—"

"We were _attacked_ for it, one of my men Artie—he was shot he got injured. He'll never walk again. My men fired back, people died. We didn't attack them all we wanted to do was raise literacy rates. Every child should be able to read. It's something that is important to me. I love reading, they should all be given equal opportunity to read to learn, to become something with their lives. Education is important." Quinn said.

Rachel was unsure about what to say because she didn't know where the truth began and lies started, though she believed Quinn when she said that she loved to read and everyone knew about the twins charity work. "Are they nominating you for a Nobel peace prize?" she said in a joking tone, but her mouth dropped when Quinn simply smiled at her. "They are?"

Quinn shrugged, "Our lives are dangerous but it's not really for our jobs but for our charity work," she lied again, it was a partial truth just the very public relations version of the truth. She'd have to send Mercedes a bottle of wine for this bullshit that she was spewing. "We didn't think—about the consequences, I didn't think about the consequences. And I do understand why you would—"

Rachel held her hand up interrupting Quinn, she knew some of it was true, she just didn't know where Quinn was lying. "I want to keep dating you—"

"But?"

"You need to be honest with me—your life is dangerous. You can't lie and say it's nothing when it isn't nothing, you need to tell me when my life is in danger—you can't just brush it aside. You might be used to this—being shot at or people trying to intimidate you or hurt you—but I'm not. So we have to be honest with each other when things get out of hand. Or we can't do this—I can't do this."

Quinn was quiet for a long moment studying Rachel, thinking over what she said. "Are you okay with the idea that I'm not going to be right here all the time, I fly all over the world for work, for business, I still have my charity work to do can you handle me not being here all the time. I fly out next week."

Rachel grimaced, they hadn't talked about that, "You'll—"

"Rachel—I own a private jet. I can cut back on my charity for a year, I'd like to see where this goes between us. We'll call—we can skype, it's really popular with my men, but I need to know if you're okay with that before we continue. I can be honest with you—but I need to know that you're serious—that you actually want to make a go at this."

"You'll call every day?"

"Yes we all have our own satellite phones, for when we're in places with no coverage. I can call every day." Quinn said with a nod.

Rachel bit her lip, "Then we can try. I'd like to try, as long as you're willing to be honest with me," Quinn smiles at this and Rachel shoots her a hesitant smile.

"Is Norah—" Rachel nods, "Well when they're done we'll go see how we can make you safe. You're going to need to let go a bit. We don't think you're with us because of our wealth but your security—it's something that we need to discuss."

* * *

Norah frowned as she looked at Charlie's room, there were a bunch of video games littering her room. "Did you actually buy every video game for each system?"

Charlie glanced at the mess in her room and tilted her head, "Yes—bed rest was boring, and I enjoyed killing zombies—and Nazi's." She's quiet for a moment, "You're upset that I had you followed without you knowing," she stated plainly the playfulness gone from her voice as she shifted the games from her bed. "I'm not sorry. They kept you safe."

"I know that, I know they kept me safe. I'm ticked that you chose to lie about it. Just like you lied about being mugged. You do that a lot? Lie about things?"

Charlie grimaces, "When you asked me to have people stop tailing you, I did. I had every intention of letting you be in control of that till you called me and told me that you were being followed. I needed to make sure that you weren't in any danger. You were, I kept them on you, never around for you to notice. I didn't want them interfering with your life, so they kept at a distance away from you. You never asked again and if you had I would have been honest about it, but you didn't so really I just didn't tell you. It's not _technically_ a lie."

Norah raises a brow at this, "Are we working on technicalities now?" She reaches and gently touches Charlie's injured arm causing her to flinch. "And was this a technicality? You said you were _mugged_."

"Would you have stayed if I told you that my father turned in a massive shipment of drugs, an action that may have angered the Triad, they put a hit on _me_ to get to my father?" Charlie answered.

Norah blinked that didn't make any sense, from what Will Schuester said they dealt with various criminals all over the world, "Wait what?" Charlie was being frank and honest with her and it confused her.

"Would you have stayed?" Charlie asks again.

"Fuck no," Norah stated. "What the fuck? You have a hit out on your head?"

Charlie shrugs, "I told you that people have been after us since we were children. People are always trying to hurt me or Quinn. The guards—they aren't for show. It's not a display of wealth, it's just a fact of life. If people aren't trying to kidnap me and hold me for ransom they are trying to hurt me because of other things. My father turned in a massive shipment of heroin, after cooperating with the Malaysian government. The criminal underground was not pleased. Hence the hit, I plan to deal with it once I get back to work."

Norah stared and Charlie shrugged seemingly bored with this line of questioning, "Does this happen a lot? People trying to kill you?"

"Quinn _really_ shouldn't be in the Middle East, that hasn't stopped her from building schools in the Middle East," Charlie said in the same bored tone as she picked at the games on her bed and moved them around. "I run into similar problems but not because I'm building schools and hospitals. The places I go to, those aren't real issues. Sex trafficking, I run several centers that act as a way to save, the men, women the children that are _victims_. They're safe havens, I try and keep as many people safe as I can. As such there _are_ people who will try and kill me for giving these people hope. Another chance."

Norah stared at Charlie, "Shit—and they try and kill you for that?"

"Yes—it's a haven, and it's not just for victims, I'm trying to expand so we can start preventing the abuse. It's proving a bit trickier but I'll get there. But doing so will continue to piss off the criminal element where I set these places up. So yes there are people out to get me. So yes there are always trying to kill me for some silly reason or another. This isn't exactly something you lead a conversation with when you meet someone new. Hello, I'm Charlie Fabray and there are currently people trying to kill me."

Norah snorts and looks at Charlie who smiles, "Is that why you never?" Charlie gives her a look, "Quinn mentioned you never had a girlfriend."

"People for the most part bore me, they do whatever _I_ _want_. They try and impress me because I have money, they're incredibly fake and boring. It's not that I haven't had interest, I just—I don't trust them. You can't _buy_ loyalty. But _loyalty,_ Norah is the most precious thing in the world to me and Quinn. You don't want our money and you don't seem to care that I have a dick so long as I put the seat down. I mean—you don't bore me. I can't guess what you're about to do next. I tell you I have a dick and you basically tell me that I'd better put the seat down. You're not boring and you're not fake and _I don't want you_ to walk away. I mean I understand why you would want to—but I can protect you. I can make sure you're safe—so let me do that. _Please_ don't walk away."

Norah is quiet for a moment there is a plea in Charlie's voice and the bored mask is gone for a moment, and she shakes her head, "Then you can't be fake either. You can't hide shit and you can't lie to me and you can't just do whatever I want just because I want it. So no more of this I got mugged shit. I didn't believe it when you spewed it back when your first got hurt."

"Okay," Charlie said with a shrug.

Norah blinks, "That's it."

"Yes? I man I'm going to protect you whether you want me to or not. I mean I don't have to do whatever you want just because you want it," Charlie smirks when Norah's mouth drops. "This being honest with each other is fun. Now let's play video games together. I bought them for you mostly," Charlie picks up a controller and tosses it to Norah as she takes a seat on her bed and pats the empty space beside her.

Norah raises a brow and looks at the controller in her hands, not knowing how to react to Charlie turning her own words against her with ease. "And you're not going to hide shit from me?"

"If you ask me I'll be honest with you, I don't like thinking about work when I'm with you," Charlie admits with a shrug.

Norah frowns, "Charlie—you need to tell me shit, how the fuck am I supposed to know what goes on in that mind of yours. It took you a few days before you told me your last name. Took you even longer to tell me about your dick. Can you tell me the important things without me asking you about it? Like I don't know your charity work? If someone is out to kill you? The big things? Things that you'd want me to tell you?"

Charlie pauses for a moment and her face scrunches up, "Okay. I'm going to be opening two more havens this year. I'm pretty sure there isn't anyone trying to kill me at this moment."

* * *

**An: Charlie makes a move against Sugar Motta—will it devolve into massive bloodshed. Will Quinn try and stop her—can Quinn stop her is the real question. Has she learned anything? Read and Review. More bloodshed next chapter, as in a lot of bloodshed.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**An: While I'm sure that some of you would like to see Rachel join Quinn, it isn't possible. Had I actually thought this through I might have switched around where the twins were working, and given Quinn South America and Asia, and Charlie the Middle East and Africa and then we could see Rachel in places like Brazil for a week. But seeing as this really is write, skim, change a few things and post, I didn't think that far ahead. Quinn will be flying in regularly they will have time in New York together. And while I could do several dates, you get Rachel and Quinn getting physical instead. Don't worry there will be more faberry fluff, I just figured that given the time constraints this was going to happen sooner or later, before Quinn left the country. **

* * *

Charlie opened the door to Quinn's room and glanced at where Rachel was currently straddling her twin, the two of them joined at the lips. She raised a brow, before coughing loudly. Watching in amusement as they pulled away from each other. Rachel flushing while Quinn turning an angry expression on her face as she looked at her twin. "I was under the opinion that you had enough manners to knock. What if I was naked?"

Charlie scoffs they're identical twins, "Well it would be like looking in the mirror," Charlie says dismissively as Rachel scrambles off Quinn.

Quinn frowns, "What do you _want_? I know that Norah has to work tonight and went home to go sleep, but you must have something _better _to do then to bother me _now_. Leave me alone Charlie, can't you see that I'm busy."

Charlie eyed her twin for a moment, "I can _see_ that you have a _little_ problem." She smirked when Quinn bristled and opened her mouth probably to respond to the jab. "I came to tell you that I'm headed out and you shouldn't wait up."

Quinn frowned, about to ask Charlie where she was going and who she was taking with her but she decided for once that Charlie was old enough to take care of herself and stay out of trouble. "Fine, _now get out_." Charlie takes a bow and closes the door behind her, leaving them alone. Quinn immediately turns her attention back to Rachel and smirks at her.

Rachel flushes and swallows, because things had been heating up quickly between them, with Quinn leaving in a weeks' time it was time to move the relationship forward, she glances down at Quinn's waist where there is a tenting in her black silk pajama pants. Quinn hadn't forced the issue, something which she was grateful for, "Don't mind your twin, it certainly doesn't feel little," she said, and in the silk pajamas it certainly didn't look little.

Quinn glanced down at herself for a moment and tries to will it down a bit, but it's been nine years. Nine years and her body isn't having it this time. Charlie randomly showing up and interrupting hadn't done anything to cool her down. Her body always reacted when Rachel was in the vicinity and it drove her absolutely crazy but it'd had just been two week. And a few days of this agony, nine years had been easy compared to this. "Just give me a moment and we can—"

"I can—" Rachel begins at the same time and Quinn looks at her and she flushes for a moment, "I can help you take care of it," she finishes. Quinn stares at her, "I mean—if you want—I mean I've been thinking about it—and I really do want to see _it._"

The last time Quinn Fabray had sex she had been an awkward teenager, there had been a lot of fumbling around, she hadn't quite known what to do and it had all been over so fast. She had vowed that it wouldn't be like that again and yet the sudden appearance of butterflies in her stomach told her otherwise. She hadn't given it much thought since then, especially after Beth but she wanted to. "Okay," her voice came out slightly higher than she had wanted it to.

Rachel exhaled slowly before she leaned in capturing Quinn's lips with her own, Quinn was a very good kisser, and even though she could tell the blonde was probably just as nervous, and she needed to remind herself that this was just a role that she was playing. A role in which she was playing Rachel Barbara Berry, an FBI agent. It was like a play within in a play, or other some dramatic device. She was an actress, a damn good one and Quinn Fabray was just a mark. It had never been this difficult to remember before, she'd kissed plenty of people in her short two term career at the FBI. It was part of her undercover work, and she slid her hand down the front of Quinn's pajama pants she felt and heard Quinn moan into her mouth. The sound stirred her body and it seemed to speed things up, shirts were taken off, hands were on breasts. The inner chant soon forgotten as she ran her hand along the length, she had been right about how it felt, Quinn certainly was well endowed. Curiosity finally got the better of her and she wanted to see Quinn, all of her as she pulled away and looked down. "Pants," it came out as a ragged order.

Quinn seemed to catch the order and raised a brow and smirked at her, her confidence coming back, "Bossy," she teased as she lifted her hips off the bed pulling down her silk pajamas and her boxers off in one swift movement. She glanced at Rachel immediately, it was one thing to say you were okay with it—but to actually see it. To actually see her naked—was another thing and she worried that Rachel would reject her. Even though Rachel hadn't moved her hands and was currently staring at her, she felt self-conscious. "Are you—?"

"It's bigger when you actually see it," Rachel mumbled flushing, her hand slipping away from Quinn's dick. She definitely felt odd comparing Quinn's dick size to everyone else she'd been with but it was definitely one of the longest.

Quinn let out a breath she really had no idea she'd been holding, and her chest puffed out a bit in pride, Rachel wasn't disgusted and her confidence surged as she cupped Rachel's chin tilting it upward and kissing her hard again, feeling her hips buck as Rachel's hand finds her shaft again and she grips it. She pulls her lips away and Rachel still has this look on her face.

"You know when I was in high school, I found out that I didn't have a gag reflex, my guidance counselor told me that one day when I was older I'd find out that was a gift. I had no idea what she was talking about till today," Rachel informed Quinn before leaning in and flattening her tongue as she slowly licked from the base all the way to the tip, enjoying the low whimper that escaped from Quinn Fabray's lips.

Quinn leans back her breathing hitching as she grips the sheets tightly, watching as Rachel wrapped her lips around the tip. Her mind went hazy as the view and the pleasure of feeling Rachel's tongue slowly and surely drag along the underside of the shaft nearly made her go crazy, as she felt Rachel slip more and more into her mouth. She had thought Rachel was exaggerating when she said that she didn't have a gag reflex, she would never think such a thought about her again. It didn't take long, and Quinn _almost_ felt bad for all the snide comments she had made to her twin as her body tightened, "Ra—Rachel—I," she expected Rachel to move her head, to pull back but she didn't as she exploded into her mouth.

Harmony had hated when she had done that and she panicked, "Fuck—Rachel I'm—" she began the moment she came to her senses, as Rachel pulled her lips away.

Rachel swallowed and leaned into kiss Quinn before she could pull away, she had expected that to be it but it seemed that Quinn's body had other ideas and she could feel the hardness poking at her hip as she deepened the kiss. She wanted her, she needed her. "Do you have any—?" She should have listened to Norah when she had said that they needed to go on the pill but she hadn't expected this so soon. She had been the one to push for it, every other person she'd been with had pushed her for it, had demanded it. But she wanted Lucy Quinn Fabray at this moment. She needed her.

Quinn nodded against Rachel. Charlie had walked into her room a day after Rachel and Norah had agreed to give this a shot and handed her a bag filled with condoms. There had been no words exchanged between the two of them before Charlie had turned around after leaving her with the bag in her hand. She had been embarrassed, but now she was thanking her twin for thinking this far ahead. She hadn't expected this so soon. Harmony had made her wait, for months till they had done it. She pulled away and opened the drawer beside her bed and fumbled around for a box opening it with shaky hands, pulling out the roll of condoms and ripping one off. She exhaled slowly calming herself because she looked like a teenager, she wasn't going to fumble around like she had in the past she was going to do this properly. She was going to make Rachel hers. She smirked at Rachel as she ripped open the condom and put it on crawling back to Rachel and kissing her deeply.

* * *

Sebastian watched as Sugar and a team of her bodyguards walked through the doors of his 'workshop' really it was just an abandoned warehouse that the twin's owned through one of their many various shell corporations. "You came—is the deal still good? Twice my current salary if I join up?" He was a fantastic actor and he deserved an award for this performance.

Sugar smiles at him, she knew one of the members of the twin's bodyguards would join her side. It was just a matter of flashing the right amount of cash. Sebastian Smythe, one member of the twin's cleanup crew. He would know where all the bodies were buried. "Do the twin's enjoy playing in filth? This place is disgusting, and it's your workhouse? I'll make sure you have something nice to work in." Sugar sneered looking at the filthy warehouse, she turned her attention back to him, "You said you had something that would help me bring down the twins?"

Sebastian scoffed, like the twins kept records of any of their criminal activity. "Of course, you think I'd come here empty handed—if they knew that I was here—well there is a reason that our motto is _fides aut mortem_."

Sugar frowned, "What does that mean?" she demanded to know, narrowing her eyes.

"It _means_ Sugar," Charlie said as she entered the warehouse, she only had her side arm that was still holstered on her hip. But Santana, Jesse and Sam were carrying M4 Carbine assault rifles trained at the group, with Azimio holding an M249. She watched in amusement as Sugar's bodyguards froze from where they had their hands on their side arms. "Loyalty or death. Now, unless you want me to tell my men to open fire all of you are going to let Sebastian take your weapons and then we're going to have a nice long chat Sugar," Charlie said in a cheerful tone.

* * *

It was a few hours later before she finally woke up and groaned as she tapped the bed beside her, frowning slightly because it was cold. Rachel certainly couldn't have just left her here all alone. She glances at the time and groans because it's after one which means that Rachel had probably gone to rehearsal, and sure enough there is a note on the nightstand. She would have liked to continue what they had started this morning, and she shivered thinking about the feeling of Rachel pressed against her, her fingers digging into her back. The sound of Rachel moaning her name, the panting the whimpering—there was the biting oh was there biting.

Quinn shuddered, as she felt herself stirring again, she would need to take a shower, and maybe she could pick Rachel up after she was done with rehearsal and they could get dinner together and they could go a few more rounds. The idea appealed to her, there were several rooms in this penthouse suite and she planned to use all of them before they left. She rolled out of bed and ran a hand through what she imagined was a pretty bad case of bedhead and walked to the bathroom slipping into it for a quick shower. Her stomach growled as she dried herself and put on some clothes. Maybe her twin was back from whatever she had done, it had probably been something ridiculous like going to buy more video games. She opened the door to her suite and she immediately noticed Brittany staring at her with a huge grin on her face.

"You totes had some hot lady-sex with Rachel didn't you," Brittany said as she wrapped Quinn into a hug, she whispered into Quinn's ear, "Don't worry I made Mike guard the elevator. She's pretty loud, and he was getting all embarrassed."

Quinn turned a bright red at this, she didn't think they had been making _that_ much noise. She cleared her throat and tried to slip back into her usual expressionless mask but was having a hard time doing so. "Yes—well," she said trying to brush it off as if it were nothing.

"Were you safe this time? Charlie went out to make sure that you were, she bought you lots so you could have plenty of lady-sex with Rachel," Brittany lectured, "Remember Shannon gave us Sex-Ed, and she used the cucumber, did you put it on correctly?"

Quinn's mouth dropped, she didn't have these conversations with people. It was a private thing and—Brittany was supposed to be with Charlie. They hadn't talked about switching, and Sam was gone, with Mike standing there. "Where is she?"

Brittany shrugged, "Sebastian got in touch with Sugar, told her that he'd meet her and he had a way to screw you two over. Zizes couldn't find her because she managed to go dark, so Charlie said they were going to smoke her out. Since she wanted to buy our loyalty or whatever. She took Santana, Sam, Jesse and Zi, they were all armed, plus Sebastian's already there. She was going to take you—but she saw that you were _busy_ so she left," Brittany explained.

Quinn paled, her good mood vanishing instantaneously, "She took _SANTANA_? And you didn't stop her? You remember what happened last time. The _De Luca incident _she can't _kill_ Sugar—"

"You don't know _what_ happened in the De Luca incident, Charlie gave the order for us to shoot. Santana didn't push Charlie into it. The only thing Santana did was agree with what happened. What Charlie did was a good thing Quinn. _You_ would have done the same thing," Brittany interrupted.

Quinn highly doubted that, but she didn't have any time to argue with her, "Are they at Jesse and Sebastian's _workshop_?" Brittany nodded. "How long have they been there?"

"About an hour or so, since Jesse last checked in, they were still waiting for Sugar to show up," Brittany said simply.

"Then come on, we've got to go stop my twin before she does something stupid," Quinn hissed motioning for them to follow her. If Charlie had harmed one damn hair on Sugar Motta's head she was going to shoot her twin again.

* * *

Charlie sat in a chair directly across from where Sugar Motta was tied to, she was savoring the moment. "Do you know which twin I am?" she asked her after a long moment where for once Sugar had kept her mouth shut.

Sugar swallowed, and shook her head, she'd met both of them before a few years back they had looked at her like she was nothing. They were the media darlings, their charity work and then her father had told them what they were really like, how he had gone head to head with the Fabray's before and had nearly lost everything. How Russell Fabray had murdered her mother how he had nearly destroyed their company. She hated the Fabray twin's. She loathed them with a passion, she was going to destroy them. "Does it matter? You're just going to kill me."

Charlie hummed, "You tried to buy my men. You _tried_ to take someone that I cared very deeply about. You sent an assassin after me and my twin. You're attempting to encroach in on our territory. Trying to steal _our_ contracts. Plus you can't even tell me apart from my twin. You Sugar Motta have been extremely disrespectful to me. The last time someone was disrespectful to me I had them gunned down. Slaughtered them like animals. And while it would give me _great_ pleasure to do that to you. Everyone is telling me that I can't _kill_ you."

Sugar blinked in confusion, she couldn't believe her luck. She was going to get out of this unscathed. Charlie wasn't going to kill her. "Then let me go and we can put this all behind us. You won't regret this Quinn."

Charlie stiffened but she ignored it for now, "Have you ever killed a person Sugar?" Charlie asks after a moment leaning back in her chair. She watched as Sugar looked at her with a horrified look on her face.

"No—" Sugar began the disgust evident in her voice, she wasn't going to lower herself to those standards. She wasn't a monster.

"Have you ever watched someone die?" Sugar shook her head and Charlie rolled her eyes because she had been protected, she had stayed in her safe little castle. It angered her that this stupid little girl thought that she could play in their world. This wasn't something they did for fun. They couldn't just quit when it got to hard. This was their life. She was making a mockery of it and Charlie wanted to simply put the poor girl out of her misery, but she knew better now. "Well Sugar, I'm going to teach you a very important lesson—several lessons. Pay attention, because I will be quizzing you afterwards," Charlie clapped her hands and stood up and stretched and rotating her shoulders as she smiled, and looked at the entirety of Sugar's protection detail. All four of them. Two women and two men, she glanced at Santana. "Pick one."

Santana smirked and eyed the four of them and kicked one of the tied up bodyguards, "This one."

Charlie tilted her head, "Good choice, Zi bring him to his feet," Charlie said as she held her hand out and Santana handed her a combat knife as Azimio grabbed him and roughly dragged him onto his feet and dragged him towards Sugar. Charlie nodded her head and he removed the gag from his mouth. Charlie walked over to him, "Name?" she demanded.

He decided it would be a wise idea to spit in Charlie's face and he was quickly met with a solid blow to the gut from Azimio as Charlie dabbed away his spittle from her cheek.

"Name?" Charlie repeated calmly as if he hadn't just spit at her. He began to struggle against Azimio's hold. "Well I was going to give you an option to live, but seeing as this is just a giant waste of my time. Sebastian?" Sebastian smirked and turned Sugar Motta's chair with her in it as Azimio slammed his knee into the back of the unnamed man's knees.

"It's Hunter. Hunter Clarington," Charlie glanced at the brunette who had spoken before turning her attention back to Hunter as she grabbed him by the hair. "Don't—" It was too late as Charlie Fabray slit his throat letting the blood gush out spilling onto Sugar Motta's lap. Marley closed her eyes as Sugar began to scream.

Charlie sniffed in a bored tone, and ignored the fact that Sugar was trying to claw her way away from the body that had fallen onto her lap as Azimio let go. Hunter's body dropped to the ground as his blood began to pool around her feet. Charlie leaned forward grabbing onto a clean spot on Sugar's shirt and wiping the blade clean. "We've got to be _sanitary_," she said as Sugar began to cry. The smell of urine filled her nostrils when she got close and she shook her head, Sugar had wet herself.

"Charlie the lesson," Santana reminded her boss.

"Oh right. Lesson one. Don't fuck with the Fabray's." Charlie said with a smile as she looked at the body and nudged it with her foot. He was dead, the cut had severed both carotid arteries, quick; well she imagined that it was relatively quick. Usually they clawed at their necks. She slid the knife under Sugar's jaw tipping her head. "I don't like to repeat myself, and I won't. Did you hear me over all that _blubbering_? What did you just learn?" Sugar didn't say a word, her mouth slamming shut as she shut her eyes, trying to get the feeling of Hunter's warm blood out of her mind. Charlie frowned, "Sebastian can you do that thing with the nails that you do?" Charlie asked him with a pleasant tone. "Just remove one, your choice. Just yank it out of if you must."

Sugar's eyes flicked open as she felt Sebastian grabbed her wrist a pair of pliers in his hand, "D—Don't fuck with the Fabray's."

Charlie beamed at her, "_Good_ _girl_. Sebastian—do it anyway. Maybe next time she'll answer me right away," Charlie said with a shrug as she watched as Sebastian attached the pliers to one of her fingers and slowly began to yank it out while Charlie watched ignoring Sugar's screams of pain. It took two minutes but he finally managed to yank the nail out. "I'm not allowed to kill you but I can make you wish you were dead with a wave of my hand. So the next time I ask you a question, I will have Sebastian here go to town on you. If I see you close your eyes. If I think that you aren't paying attention. I will let Sebastian loose on your body. Do I make myself clear?"

Sugar nodded furiously, her throat raw from the screaming that she had done, "Yes. P-please let me go. Please I'll never—" she clamped her mouth shut when Sebastian grabbed her wrist again.

Charlie looked back at the three remaining bodyguards, "The brunette, she talked. She's next," she informed Santana who nodded as Jesse grabbed her and pulled her forward in front of Sugar who had finally managed to calm down a bit as the pain in her hand receded. "Name?"

"Marley—Marley Rose," the girl stuttered as she looked at Charlie Fabray. She could get out of this. She would definitely get out of this.

Charlie studied the girl for a moment and tipped her head up with the blade in her hand, "What do you think Santana, she seems brave enough. Speaking up when it wasn't her turn. Do you know why you're here? Right now staring death in the face and wondering whether you're going to live or die?"

Marley swallowed, "She fucked with the Fabray's?" It seemed to be the right answer because Charlie didn't slice her throat right then and there.

"Do you think she can be an arms dealer? Has she even fired a gun before?" Charlie asked in a bored tone.

Marley swallowed again, "No, she's never fired a gun before. I don't think she can be an arms dealer."

Charlie nodded, all of these were good points, "Are you her favorite?" she asked Marley in a conspiratorial whisper leaning in.

"I—I don't know," Marley admitted managing to spit it out.

Charlie frowned and looked at Sugar, "Is she your favorite?" Sugar shook her head and Charlie frowned. "Do you think she deserves to live? I mean she didn't do her job, she didn't protect you and here you are at my mercy."

Sugar looked at Marley, and then back at Charlie, she didn't know how the Reaper wanted her to answer. But this was her fault—she was here because they were shitty bodyguards. They didn't protect her, she exhaled slowly; her hand still throbbed. "No," she said after a moment.

Charlie's anger spiked as Marley's eyes widened but she exhaled slowly. "Do you know what your gravest _sin_ was Sugar? Of course you don't you're an _idiot_. I would have just murdered your men and let you walk. A slap on the wrist, if you had just come after _me_. It happens more times than I can count. But no you had the stupid idea, to try and _kidnap_ someone important to me. So _here_ we are, you tied to a chair, I'm casually torturing you while killing your men one by one. And I really want to pull out my gun right now and just shoot you and be done with it. But no I want you to live Sugar. I want you to live so if anyone asks you, what it was like to go against the Fabray twins. If it's a solid plan to get to me or my twin through the people we care about? You're going to remember Marley's face. You're going to remember her blood dripping down your face, you're going to watch as the light fades form the eyes. And you're going to look them in the damn eye, and tell them no." With that Charlie struck grabbing Marley and slamming the knife into her throat viciously letting her blood squirt onto Sugar's face as she pulled the knife out.

Charlie took a step back as she watched Marley drop to the ground struggling against her bonds as she flopped around. It wasn't an instant kill, Marley was bleeding out and she was sure she couldn't breathe anymore, she was suffocating in her own blood. She looked over at Sugar who was staring at the girl she wasn't screaming anymore and Charlie frowned and nodded to Sebastian as she once again cleaned the blade on Sugar's ruined expensive shirt.

She turned her back as she heard Sugar scream and she looked and she rolled her shoulders not bothering to watch the torture this time. She felt the movement behind her slowly come to an end, as Marley Rose passed away.

"That death was on you—you should have asked me to let her live. Should have begged for her life. Lesson two: Your bodyguards are your _family_. You should _care_ about them. I've dragged these guys into more fights then I can count. I live with them twenty-four seven. I can sleep at night knowing that they have my back. Because if the roles were reversed Sugar. I would have begged for their lives. Told you to kill me so long as they lived. I don't play favorites when it actually counts."

Santana's eyes met Charlie's for a moment and she looked away, she was still upset with her. Still upset that she wouldn't get to have her year with Brittany, "The blonde next," she stated.

Charlie nodded and Santana hoisted her up and dragged her over herself, "Name?" she asked her.

"Kitty Wilde," she said in a strong tone. There was no hesitation, she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

Charlie nodded, "Do you want to join a proper outfit, you'd have to make it through some intense training but I see potential in you."

Kitty relaxed she was going to get out of this, "Yes. I—"

Charlie slit her throat immediately there was no hesitation nothing else needed to be said as Kitty's blood gushed onto Sugar again who had begun to sob quietly, "Did you get these bodyguards out of the bargain bin?" She demanded to know. "Lesson three: _fides aut mortem_. Loyalty or death. You can't _buy_ loyalty. One by one all your men have turned their backs on you. You're _nothing_. Your money isn't going to save you. It will never save you."

Sugar kept on sobbing and Charlie motioned for Sebastian to yank out another nail as she pulled out her gun and walked up to the last man who was staring at the blood and pushed her gun into his face. She'd had enough fucking around, "Name."

"J-Jake Puckerman."

Charlie Fabray froze for a moment she had been about to pull the trigger as everyone turned to look at the man.

"Charlie Reagan Fabray!" Quinn yelled as she stormed inside the workshop, her eyes taking in the sight of a the blood everywhere, a crying and bloody Sugar who began to scream again as Sebastian yanked out another nail and the dead bodies lying in front of her. "What the _fuck_ did you do?"

Charlie looked up at her twin and gave her a dull look as she shrugged, "You said I couldn't kill her. So _I didn't kill her_."

* * *

**An: Jake Puckerman makes his appearance, will Charlie let him go? More importantly does he know who Norah works for? What will Quinn's reaction be to all the bloodshed? Rachel has a conversation with Norah about what happened with Quinn. Tune in next time. And read and review people. Read and review. I mean it has sex and violence in this. I mean come on. **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hmm well don't say I don't listen to my reviewers it's time for our first flashback truthfully it was going to be something else but it seems I left some of you wanting more. I promised violence last chapter and the sex scene was getting away from me. And while I could do a whole new scene—between the two of them. I think they're first time is the most important for right now. After all we need to find out how ****_Rachel_**** feels about all of this. So what better way than to do this? I don't know if you people want me to do Charlie/Norah. I mean I could. But I would really rather not have people accusing me that I'm favoring Charlie over Quinn. **

**I don't know how ****_detailed_**** you people want it. I mean I suppose I could make it basically like porn. I don't mind reading shameless smut with a story, but sometimes it feels gratuitous and unnecessary and it drags you out of the story. I'm still trying to craft a complete story, I'll try to find the right balance between detailed and well porn—there will be smut moving forward. But it's not going to be in every chapter. This back to back, is an anomaly, I wanted to test the waters to see if this is how detailed you want it going forward or if you want me to dial it back some, or if it's not detailed enough. I suppose I already earned my M rating. **

**Now I'm probably going to put a pause with this just for a little bit, as I pick up a story that is currently growing louder in my head. Where the Fabray triplets were child stars, and like many**—**not all child stars they are currently in their meltdown phase. So Judy**—**who is actually a good mom for once decides that it's best to drag them away from LA and now there stuck in Ohio away from the celebrity, to heal. So we have Rachel saving Quinn from herself, Santana dragging Charlie into the light, and Brittany spreading her unicorns and rainbows over Dana. I actually haven't decided whether this should be a G!P or not.**

* * *

Quinn turned to look at her twin, trying to keep herself calm and collected as Charlie pulled away from the man she had just been about to kill, "Hello Quinn, did you enjoy yourself today? I was going to invite you of course, let you have a front seat but I figured you'd much rather be doing her then sitting here bored watching me _work_," Charlie informed her twin holding her arms out, her black Armani suit drenched in blood. "I _listened_ you know. I didn't kill her, and I'm nowhere near done with her. But I have taught her some valuable life lessons. Sugar tell my twin what you've learned today."

Quinn looked over at Sugar, who was still sobbing. "P—please—please save me," she begged Quinn who just watched as the blood that was on Lauren's body begin to slowly dry. She hiccupped and she looked to be a mess with matted hair and snot running down her nose. "Please."

"What did you _do_ to her?" Quinn asked turning to her twin, there was far too much blood on Sugar to be completely hers.

Charlie hummed as she moved to stand by her twin, "Nothing, Sebastian just removed two—"

"Three," Sebastian corrected easily, a hand on Sugar's shoulder.

"Three nails, she'll live. I mean they'll grow back—"

"They won't," Sebastian corrected again.

"Hmm, well I'm sure she can invest heavily in the fake-nail industry. I can't ever tell the difference anyway," Charlie said with an easy going shrug.

Quinn looked back at Sugar for a moment, and then back at her twin a confused look on her face. She'd had visions of Charlie slicing away at Sugar Motta, of her scarring her face. Sue's personal favorite was yanking out teeth. "_That's it_? You've just pulled off three nails, and made her piss herself?"

"Well, we're talking about someone who has never fired a gun before. She's never killed a person and she's never watched anyone _die_ before. She's a _princess_, who wants to play in our world. Really I'm doing her a favor, do you know what people like Abubakar would do to her? If _she's lucky_, they'd kill her on the spot. If they _were smart _they'd ransom her back to her father. Al would probably spend whatever it took, but if Al was anything like our father, he'd sell her to the highest bidder," Charlie pointed out and shrugged. "I'm not done with her yet, and she still hasn't informed you of what she's learned. _Sebastian_."

Sebastian grinned at his boss and gripped Sugar's left hand this time, the pliers gripping onto the nail as he slowly began to yank them out, pulling it out slowly. He could feel the nail peeling being torn from Sugar's body, he ignored her screams as he finished.

Quinn studied the scene and looked at the bodies on the floor and watched as Sebastian gently put the nail into a cup, with the rest of them. Sugar sobbed loudly and she realized that Charlie knew exactly what she was doing, Sugar wasn't them. This outrage wouldn't cause her to come back at them with a vengeance. Sugar Motta would remember her lesson, she'd remember going against them. She'd remember being baptized in the blood of her bodyguards. She'd have nightmares about this night for the rest of her life, if she didn't crack completely. "My_ twin_ told you to tell me what she _taught_ you."

Charlie sighed, as she listened to Sugar's blubbering, "_Lesson one?_"

Sugar managed to pull it together, it hurt, her hands hurt and she couldn't bare anymore, "D—don't fuck with the Fabray's."

Quinn looked at her twin an amused look on her face, "Really one would think that it was something her father told her when she was a child. After all our father nearly destroyed his company."

"And he killed her mother," Charlie said with a shrug, "There is only death and destruction when you fuck with us."

Quinn nodded, "Lesson two?" she asked in a pleasant manner looking back at Sugar.

Sugar looked at Quinn in shock as she felt the tears well up again, she had thought that maybe she would be saved but they both sounded like they were discussing the weather over a cup of tea. "Bodyguards _are family_," her words cutting off as she let out another shaky sob.

Quinn looked over at Charlie who shrugged, "Well she told me to kill one of her men so I did. I mean come to think of it, I probably should have let that Kitty girl live, I mean if her own boss isn't loyal to them—doesn't respect and value their loyalty—then why _should_ she have remained loyal."

Quinn studied Sugar for a long moment, "Lesson three?" she prompted even though she already knew what Charlie's third lesson would have been.

Sugar swallowed, she couldn't feel the tears anymore, "Loyalty or death," she managed to spit out gasping for air.

Quinn smiled, and walked up to Sugar tilting her head up and looking at her, the fear was there, she wouldn't be a threat anymore. "Are you going to come after us anymore?" she asked Sugar gently. She was rewarded with a quick shake of her head. "The only reason that Charlie hasn't put a bullet in what I can imagine to be that rather empty skull of yours. Is because we don't want to ask for permission. If you think that once we let you go—that you can try again. You can hire someone to take us out we won't _need_ permission. And this right here is my twin being kind. Something that you don't deserve. She's showing remarkable restraint, and if you come after us again, you better hope that she's feeling just as kind. Because if you go anywhere near Rachel _again_—" She heard her twin exhale sharply. "Or Norah again, I will _skin_ you alive. I'll make sure you live through it, I'll go slowly. Strip by strip, you'll live. I'll make sure you do, I'll keep you alive until it bores me to see your ugly face."

"I thought you said we weren't barbarians Quinn?" Charlie said an amused look on her face.

Quinn ignored her and looked at Jake, "Is he the last lesson? May I give it?"

Charlie turned to look at Jake Puckerman, "It depends. Where are you from Jake?" she asks.

"L-Lima Ohio. Please don't—"

Charlie tilted her head frowning, "Is your father _Seth Puckerman_?" she asked as Quinn turned to her sharply.

A confused look appeared on Jake's face, "Yeah—how did you know?" he asked.

Charlie turned to Quinn who had lost all interest in Sugar and was now standing beside her, she leaned down and tilted his head up. "There was no mention that Rachel had a second cousin in the file and I'm taking it that Norah's file was blank on this."

Charlie grunted, "It says she has a sister and a mother, father left when they were kids. Clearly he was sewing his wild oats all over the place. How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Three years younger than Rachel and Norah—" Quinn said letting him go and making a face. "Do they _know_ about _you_?"

"No—I never had any contact with them. My dad—he bailed on my mom. I didn't even know they existed—till I went to the same high school as they did. McKinley. Norah—had a reputation and I found out. I went to their house but Norah had been kicked out years ago, and my step-sister didn't know how to contact her. She hadn't seen her in years, after Norah got kicked out for going to jail. I've never had any contact with any family on my dad's side," he answered truthfully.

Quinn tilted her head, "And what were you going to do when Sugar kidnapped them? Have a happy family reunion?" she asked him.

"I didn't even know—you've got to believe me, if I had known I would have done something," Jake said quickly.

Charlie tilted her head, wondering how he even got mixed up with Sugar to begin with. "How? Did you two meet?"

"I went down to LA, I mean I had heard that's where she might be and I got a job as a security firm, and Sugar was picking out security guards with her dad and she picked me. I didn't think we'd be doing shit like this. I was just supposed to be her driver. I swear I had nothing to do with this. _Please_ don't kill me."

Quinn looked over at Charlie who was still lost in thought, "We could kill him and they would never find out," she said. "It would be _better_ if we did. They can't know about us. He's a loose end. But I'm not doing it. Rachel doesn't have much family left—we can't just take it from her. And all Norah has is Rachel. She's been disowned remember?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, but she agreed with Quinn's assessment weighing the option in her head, Jake _wasn't_ loyal. At least not yet. "_Loyalty_ _or death_?"

There was a chill in the air as all the bodyguards turned to Charlie. Santana waited for Quinn to talk some sense into her twin but Quinn seemed to be giving her consent to offering Jake a job. "_Are you two fucking kidding me_?" The twins turned to look at Santana, "He just watched you _murder_ the people he worked with. You can't seriously be thinking about making him into one of us. He _isn't_ one of the strays that you two take in. He's the _enemy_. As your—"

"You're not though," Quinn interrupted. "You're still being punished for your transgression with Brittany. Your opinion has been noted."

Santana's mouth clamped shut and she looked over at Sam, "Say _something_. They aren't using _their_ _brains_."

Sam frowned agreeing with Santana's assessment, "Quinn's right he is a loose end, and he's also a witness. Sugar isn't going to talk because she's more afraid of what you're going to do to her but you can't just let this guy _walk_. And no one is going to trust him on the team. I'm not going to work for a guy who was stupid enough to work for Sugar. He's not trained like we are."

Charlie eyes the group calmly before turning to Jake, "This isn't a trick question. I'm not going to kill you if you say yes. Be loyal to us, join our family, and you get to live. If you chose to remain loyal to Sugar. You will die. I won't slit your throat and I won't shoot you. I'll make it look like an accident, you'll die peacefully and your body won't disappear like the rest of these people."

Santana scoffed at this, but Quinn nodded placing a gentle hand on Jake's head, "We will take care of you. Your family, your mother. You will be compensated well after you complete your training—if you do. _Fides aut mortem_. It's your choice Jake—this is a onetime opportunity."

Jake looked at the bodies of his friends and looked at the twins, he didn't want to die. Not today, and he wanted to say no to curse at them. Wondering if it would be a betrayal to them if he went with the twins. "Will you take care of their families as well?" he asks after a moment. "Will you make sure that nothing happens to them? Marley's mom is really sick and she was doing this to pay for her healthcare bills. Take care of their families. You didn't have to kill them—you didn't _have to_—" his voice breaks.

Quinn bends down to look at him, "We don't go after people they come after us. We don't attack, we defend ourselves. Sugar wanted to hurt people that we cared about. Your family Jake, she wanted to go after _your_ _family_. We protected them. We will protect you and their families if that is what you want Jake. All you need to do is _be_ loyal."

Jake stared at Quinn and Charlie who were looking at him expectantly. He wanted to live—and they had said they would take care of them. "O—okay."

Quinn smiled triumphantly at her twin.

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

Quinn quickly deepened the kiss, mere moments after their lips met using her height to gently push Rachel onto the bed. Her hands quickly began to roam Rachel's body, tentatively at first, touching her caressing her before she seemed to grow more confident with each passing second. She found her rhythm quickly and slowly her hands slipped down Rachel's abdomen, she hesitated for a moment but Rachel didn't stop her.

Taking a breath, she slips her fingers inside Rachel's panties. Rachel's moan of pleasure nearly takes her by surprise she had never done this before, but she had always wanted to. She feels Rachel spreading her legs a bit to accommodate her fingers, as she tilts her head slowly gently trailing kisses down Rachel's neck, her fingers slowly pumping in and out of her body. She slowly pulls her fingers away after a few moments of that, Rachel's wetness clinging to two of her fingers. Quinn brings them to her lips tasting it, slowly her eyes darkening at the sweetness. She wants to go directly to the source, she needs to.

She doesn't hesitate this time, yanking on the lace underwear off, Rachel lifting her hips to help her, "I want to—can I taste you?" Quinn asks pausing she doesn't want to just take it from her, she wants it to be freely given. She wants to hear Rachel say—

"Yes, _please_ _Quinn_," it comes out as a breathy moan and Quinn groans and if it's even possible she gets harder. It's all the permission she needs, as she drags her lips down Rachel's body placing small kisses every now and again, nipping at her skin playfully at times as she slowly makes her way down till she's between Rachel's legs and looks up looking at Rachel who is firmly gripping the high thread count sheets. Rachel's watching her, her eyes begging her to continue and she slowly, painfully slowly drags her tongue upward. She's rewarded with a loud moan as her tongue collects her wetness. Rachel moaning her name. It and just like how Rachel tastes, the sound is sweet and delicious to her. Rachel bucks her hip against her wanting more, but she wants to hear Rachel's voice again.

She wants to hear Rachel say those words again, she wants to hear Rachel begging for it. She wraps her lips around her clit, sucking on it letting her teeth gently scrape against the tip of it and she feels Rachel buck against her letting out another moan, and she feels the sheets shifting, Rachel's probably gripping the sheets tighter. She drags her tongue against the tip her clit gently almost in a teasing manner and this causes a reaction as Rachel's hands shoot from the bed as she bucks her hips again against Quinn's face, her hands tangling into Quinn's blonde hair.

Rachel can't believe it, no one had—they hadn't done this before. Brody was more interested in taking his pleasure. He had never gone down on her before, but Quinn was and the little movements the care. She moved her hips forward, trusting it against Quinn as her fingers tightened in her hair, she needs to orgasm. She needs that release, "_Quinn—please. Please just—_" she swears she can feel the smirk from here, she knows Quinn well enough to know that so called _Ice Queen_ has that triumphant smirk on her face. She wants to curse the blonde out, demand that she just—

Quinn's changed paces and she loses her train of thought, as she lifts her hips off the bed, she's sucking harder on her clit, it's demanding but still gentle at the same time and she can't help, she can't help the moans that fall out of her mouth, and the pressure builds and her body stiffens as she lets out a long loud whimper as she hits her peak her body reacting to this pleasure. "_Fuck Quinn_," she says, her thoughts are scattered and while a part of her thinks that she shouldn't be enjoying it. That this is just another job that Quinn is a criminal — she shouldn't want Quinn—but she does. She wants Quinn, she needs her at this moment right now, and she can see Quinn looking her with that look—it's triumphant and smug and as she drags her tongue along her lips collecting Rachel's wetness from it.

Damn Quinn Fabray because she had never looked sexier, so in control, the nerves were gone and the confident look was on her face, and she was still looking at her—it was almost indescribable the emotions that she could read on Quinn's face, lust, possessiveness, pride and that general smug smirk. And then Quinn's kissing her again and it's deep and bruising and just as hungry as it was before, if not more so and she can taste herself on Quinn's lips and she groans into the kiss. She wants more of this woman in front of her, consequences be damned. But Quinn's pulled back and she lets out a frustrated whine leaning in to try and capture the kiss. But she can feel Quinn's dick pressing at her entrance and she's still sensitive from the orgasm she just had a few moments ago.

A teasing smile is on Quinn's face, "What do you want?" her voice is huskier and she's giving Rachel that look again and she grinds herself against Rachel's entrance the tip slipping in just a bit before she pulls it out. She gently brushes her hand against Rachel's nipples. She shivered she hadn't paid nearly enough attention to these. She hadn't shown her appreciation.

Rachel let out another frustrated groan, wondering if it was possible to hate someone—who was giving her such pleasure, she knew what Quinn wanted, and she knew what she needed and a part of her didn't want to give didn't want to tell Quinn that she needed her at this moment she truly needed her—but Quinn was still just teasing her. "_Fuck_ _Quinn_, I _need you_. _Please just—_" The sudden feeling of being full as Quinn thrust into her, taking her completely as she felt her walls grip against Quinn who let out a groan. It was nearly too much and she nearly lost herself, she was sure her body tensed and she had another small orgasm at just being—taken.

Quinn swallowed letting Rachel get accustomed to her size, the look on Rachel's face, it made her want to just begin but she didn't want to hurt her. Didn't want to just take her there would be time for that later, right now she wanted to go slow, wanted to make sure she got it right. It took a moment but she finally began to move, with steadily increasing strokes, leaning in and kissing Rachel enjoying the feeling of Rachel's body being pressed against hers, and she felt it, Rachel's legs wrapping around her waist. Even with the condom on, Rachel felt hot and tight and it was too much—it was far too much, she lost herself as she began to thrust faster grinding against Rachel.

Rachel's fingers were on her shoulders digging into it a moment later and she struggled to hold out, because it felt so damn good, she wanted to extend the pleasure, as Rachel began to grind her hips moving them with her as best as that she could, making sure that she went deeper, filling her more and more. It was too much for her. She could feel it building, with Rachel's wall's tightening against her—there was no holding back anymore. "_Fuck Rachel I'm going to_—"

Rachel didn't need to be told as she felt Quinn's body go rigid in time with hers. Both of them coming undone at the same time.

**_-End Flashback-_**

* * *

Norah stared at Rachel who had just finished describing what being with Quinn was like, "How big did you say she was?" she asked her cousin. Rachel flushed as she held out her hands a rough estimation of Quinn's size. "And they're _identical_?"

Rachel shrugged Charlie's size wasn't the issue, she would have thought Norah would have already had sex with Charlie by now. She had always been quicker to land into bed with people than she was ever comfortable with. "She was _bigger_ than Brody—and even though Brody could last a long time—he was always one and done. Norah she made me—I begged her for more, and she was able to go two more times after that and I had three more—she apologized for not being able to _last longer_. It was the best sex that I've ever had. And I couldn't remember _why_ I shouldn't be enjoying it. I mean I thought about it—I thought to myself that Quinn is a criminal. That this is just a _job_. That it's just _work_, and a _chore_—and then she had to go and be _amazing_ at sex. She thought about—me. She made sure it wasn't just about _her_ pleasure and after we were done she was so gentle—and she asked if I was okay. Made sure she hadn't been to rough and she didn't hurt me. She was supposed to be the _Ice Queen_."

Norah rolled her eyes, "It's just _sex_, and given the shitty people you've been with. I can't blame you for thinking that it's that good but come on Rachel it's still just a job. They aren't _good_—"

"I did some research, people are talking about giving Quinn the Nobel Peace Prize. She's spent millions of her own money building school making sure that kids can read that every child regardless of gender, or religion has a safe place to read. She builds libraries and schools and there are hundreds of pictures of her on the internet reading to children."

Norah scoffed. "So they have a cover—Charlie—"

"Creates havens for people who are trying to escape from sex trafficking. I know—do you know she also has areas that are filled with landmines they both pay to have them removed. So that the land can be used. So that children can play on it. Norah I don't think it's just a cover. I expected them—to I don't know be different. To be mean to be cruel. But they aren't, they _care_ about us. And they aren't these gangsters, they aren't _bad_ people."

"They sell weapons they're responsible for thousands if not millions of deaths. So they look for some good karma, there is no excuse for what they do. They hurt people, they've hurt countless of people. So you had some good sex, it's about damn time. Sex does not equal love."

Rachel frowned she knew that, she was aware. Norah had sex with various people, and she didn't believe for one moment that Norah had fallen in love with anyone. "It's not just the sex, she's gentle and kind with me—and she looks at me like I'm the most important person in the world. It's in their eyes. The way they look at us. You see it—"

"_It doesn't matter_. Even if we're just being ourselves—_it doesn't matter._ Do you think they'd love us if they'd found out what we did for a living? You think that they'd still look at us the same way if they found out? They'd kill us. They'd make it look like an accident, but you can't forget what they are capable of. You heard what Quinn said—her last relationship ended up _badly_. What do you think she'll do with you? So get your head out of the clouds. And _remember_ that the Fabray twins are dangerous. They aren't good people."

Rachel is quiet because Norah is getting annoyed, she's getting angry and she's not sure if Norah is still trying to convince her that Quinn Fabray is a dangerous criminal or if she's desperately trying to convince herself. "Norah—we can still pull out now before we get into deep. We can still change our minds."

Norah opened her mouth, to take it—it was for the best Will Schuester was an idiot, and this plan was idiotic. But Charlie had asked her not to walk away, she wasn't used to someone wanting her as more than just a quick fuck. But someone did. "We can do this, we'll stay until this mission is over."

Rachel sighed, "Well I can't _sleep_ with her again—I almost decided to call Sidney to see if I could have the day off, but I had to be professional."

* * *

**AN: This is where I normally put a sneak preview of the next chapter, or basically lead you in the right direction. Unfortunately I don't know what to write next. I'm going to post this chapter and by the time I've thought about it for a few hours I'm sure something will come to me. **And as I keep writing, I already know what I'm going to write next. More characters will be showing up. Mercedes, Tina, Kurt comes back. While I decide if Russell is going to allow Quinn to see her child or not.****


	25. Chapter 25

**An: I love reading your reviews, I love how after a torture scene, I get a review that says the twins aren't that bad. Yet at the same time someone is like Go Norah for slapping attempting to slap some sense into Rachel. I love it. I love everyone that wrote me a review, seriously they brighten my day. I'm not exactly pleased with how this chapter turned out. But the story needs to move forward, I've spent twenty-five chapters and the twins are still in New York. This was never my intention, we still haven't gotten to Beth or Russell or even a Quinn centered chapter flashback. Damn pacing.  
**

* * *

"I don't care if _you_ want the master bedroom, I'm the _oldest_. It should obviously go to me," Charlie snapped at her twin.

Quinn scowled at Charlie, this was a stupid pointless fight; she wondered what had possessed her to ask Charlie to purchase a house with her. Something about how they needed to set down roots. "You just want the bathrooms all to yourself."

"Yes it comes with his and hers bathrooms, that way Norah can't get mad at me if I accidentally forget to leave the seat down," Charlie grumped. "It's important. She had like one major pet peeve, I already said I'd shell out one million dollars more for the stupid master bedroom. You don't even need all that space Quinn. Just give me the _stupid _bedroom."

"It was _my _idea, to buy a place so that we can convince Rachel and Norah to move in with us so they'd be safer. I don't even _want_ to share a space with you, that's why we have _two_ separate suites. Besides Charlie you don't even _need_ that much space."

Charlie scoffed, "_Yes I do_! It's for my new video game collection—and other things, and whatever else Norah wants to put in there. I should _get it_. What do you need all that space for, it comes with a library."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "The _closet_ space, you and Norah don't need that much closet space. I should have just told Carole to make the purchase, paid her and handed you the key, then I could have done what I wanted with it."

Carole Hudson-Hummel sighed as she stared at the bickering twins, it had been like this for the past two hours. "You know—you could always renovate it after you finish purchasing it. Enlarge the bathroom, the closet space. There are ten thousand square feet to play with, you can knock out one of the seven bedrooms just for a bit of space. There is also the top two floors of 15 park row, it's considerably cheaper—but—"

Quinn looked at Carole prompting her to continue. "But?"

"You're going to need to fix it up. You two can put your heads and design exactly what you want. It's twenty million but, the way you two bicker to get what you want—it would take years before you two even decided on the paint color," Carole ignored the scandalized look the twins were shooting her and opened her purse and pulled out a penny. Charlie you're heads, Quinn you're tails. You'll flip for it. Person who wins gets the master bedroom, the person who loses gets the second biggest bedroom and you'll have to renovate it to your specifications. Is that _fair_?" She didn't let the twins answer her as she flipped the coin in the air and caught it slapping it against her other hand.

"Why does Charlie get to be heads? We all know—" Quinn began, she didn't want to lose out on the master bedroom based on some silly game of chance.

"Tails," Carole called out interrupting Quinn before she could start of another round of bickering. She was getting a migraine.

Quinn shot her twin a triumphant look as Charlie rolled her eyes. "We're both going to need to renovate, the rooms need to be sound-proofed—"

"_Gross_," Charlie interrupted in an annoyed fashion irritated that she hadn't won the master bedroom. "Why _are_ _we_ even moving in together? Living with you is probably going to be a _nightmare_."

Quinn sighed, they'd been over this, though she probably shouldn't have talked to Charlie while she was currently playing on that damned contraption of hers. It was practical for them to move into together, it would save them from having to split their team. It would be big enough that if they timed it right they'd never actually see each other, and there were plenty of rooms for their bodyguards to spend the night. "Rachel needs to practice her singing daily."

Charlie gave her twin a dull look, "Is that a euphemism for sex? You two are going to just be doing it all the time now that you two—"

Quinn tilted her head and smirked at Charlie, "Are you _jealous_ because once again I've managed to have sex before you?"

Charlie raised a brow and sniffed dramatically. "I'm simply taking it slow with her. I'm not _a sex fiend_ like you _are_. It's only been—"

"_Please_ don't insult my intelligence by attempting to lie about your reason for not having sex with Norah, I really don't care," Quinn interrupted. "Not a sex fiend my ass, you had sex with Santana and Brittany for _two_ years. If anyone should be confident in bed it should be you."

Charlie didn't say anything to that and looked over at Carole who was watching the events unfold with mild amusement on her face. "I'll call Tina, tell her to give you a call and get the details and put the amount of money you need in the correct account. You do realize that even if we buy some obscene penthouse together—they might not want to move in with us. Quite frankly I'd rather just do what we're doing now. Two different apartments right across the hall from each other—I can come bother you when I'm bored."

Quinn rolled her eyes that meant Charlie would be over all the time. "Do you know how difficult finding a place like that—that meets all our _standards_?"

Carole hummed, "There is a place like that, and it's ready for you to both move into. You won't have to argue over who gets the master bedroom. But you will have to decide who gets the bigger apartment. It's a small difference, but it still has the same amount of bedrooms, just a different amount of bathrooms. I did bring some pictures in case you wanted have a look." She had been going to suggest that originally but Quinn had been incredibly sure.

Quinn took a look at the pictures and having space from Charlie was a good thing they generally devolved into mindless bickering when they were stuck in the same place for two hours. "I'll take the bigger one," she said after a moment.

"Why do you get the _bigger_ one?" Charlie asked immediately.

Quinn smirked, "Who knows why I got the bigger one," she pats her twin's leg as Charlie sputters at the jab. "Besides you're incredibly cheap and the smaller one is about ten million dollars less, so really I'm doing you a favor. Can you get us the paperwork by tomorrow? I'd like to have it signed before we leave."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Why are we doing this again? The only thing they agreed to is that they have their own personal driver. That's it and that was after a lot of arguing. They aren't going to drop everything and just move in with us. It's only been two weeks."

"I'm not buying this place _for_ Rachel, just like you're not buying this place _for_ Norah. In fact you're simply going along with it because I'm doing it. We both plan to be in the states for longer periods of time, it makes sense to have a place to call our _own_. We can't keep spending money on hotels. So when they _are_ _ready_ to take that step, we already have a place ready for them. I have no intention of telling her about it just yet, and you shouldn't tell Norah," Quinn informed her twin.

* * *

Quinn knocked on the metal door as she and Charlie stood outside the cousin's Bushwick apartment, they were early, they needed to be to have this conversation with both Norah and Rachel. Charlie held the relatively thick file in her hands. Jake Puckerman's file was nowhere near as thick as Norah's, he certainly had never been to jail but it hadn't stopped him from getting into trouble. Neither twin knew how Rachel and Norah would take the news that they had more family.

The door slid open and Rachel smiled and then paused, "You're both an hour early, you'd be here to pick us up at six."

Charlie smiled at her, "Quinn missed you terribly, and I couldn't take her whining about it anymore. So here we are." She winced when Quinn elbowed her bad arm.

Rachel glanced over at Quinn who gave Charlie a dirty look, but a soft smile appeared on her face when she looked at Rachel, "Actually we discovered something—accidentally. We should preface this by saying that we didn't mean to find this information and we weren't actively looking into your past."

Rachel frowned her heart rate picking up but the twins didn't look upset or cold or angry, Charlie looked rather sheepish and Quinn looked slightly apologetic. But it could all just be an act, and letting them into their apartment was just the beginning to the end. "Accidentally? What is it?" She asked moving aside so that the twins could enter their apartment for the first time. It really wasn't much to look at, but neither twin seemed to mind as they entered the room. "Is it something bad?"

"Depends," Charlie muttered, "I'm not sure how I'd feel about the news," she admits, the idea of her father spawning more children, didn't appeal to her.

Quinn nodded in agreement before pressing a kiss against Rachel's lips. They'd argued about it for a solid hour, how to break the news to Rachel and Norah. It hadn't devolved into violence against the other. But they had both agreed that bringing Jake to Karaoke place that they had rented out for the night and springing him on the cousins was a bad idea.

"What news?" Norah asked as she pulled back her curtain and exited her makeshift room, Charlie lit up immediately and closed the gap between them, leaning in and pressing her lips against hers in a gentle kiss. "Hey," she said with a smile on her face. It quickly disappeared into a more inquisitive expression. "What news?"

Charlie glanced at Quinn, "You two may want to sit down for this—and I want to repeat what Quinn said." Charlie began gently leading Norah to the couch, watching as she took a seat beside Rachel. "We weren't looking for this information. I did stop looking into your past when you asked me to. We both did. This really was an accidental find, and we figured you should know."

Rachel sighed and people thought she was dramatic, "What exactly did you two find?"

Quinn pulled the file from Charlie and opened the file, "Jake Puckerman. Norah you have a half-brother, and Rachel you have another cousin." The picture that was clipped to the top of the documents was one of a smiling Jake Puckerman. It was a sharp contrast to the frozen looks of disbelief on both Norah and Rachel's faces. "We were looking for people who would be a good fit for our bodyguards and we stumbled upon him accidentally. Charlie did, we hired him—"

Rachel interrupted, "You hired our family to get shot at—how did this even happen? How did we not know about him?" Rachel asked looking at Norah. The appearance of Jake complicated things dramatically.

"Because _my_ _dad_ is a fucking asshole," Norah said angrily shoving the papers away. She didn't want to read about how she had some new half-brother. She probably had hundreds, the way her dad was.

"We aren't taking him with us, we always have people stay behind in the states and attend to our business—he's going to be perfectly safe. We didn't want to just spring him on you in front of everyone, so here we are with a file on his life. Everything you could possibly want to know about him is in this file," Quinn said as Rachel took it. "He wants to meet you both. He's known about you for a long time he just could never find you."

"He's half black," Rachel murmured touching his photo gently and looking at Norah a smile on her face. Family, they had more family, who was now in league with the two most dangerous women on the planet. At least from the sounds of it they weren't going to put him any danger. "How did my dad not _know_?"

Quinn placed a comforting hand on Rachel's leg, "Truthfully, I don't think Norah's father knew about him. From what Jake tells us your uncle was just a one night stand. There isn't any indication that he did, he really does want to meet you both. He went to the same high school as you did. He wanted to get to know his family."

"I want to meet him—" Rachel began looking up, all she had was Norah, she didn't even know where her Uncle was he hadn't even come to the funeral for her parents. It really was just her and Norah—now there was more.

"How old is he?" Norah asked, the anger building, though she wasn't sure who it was directed at. Possibly her father.

Quinn frowned at this, "He's three years younger than you—" It seemed all that Norah wanted and could have heard, getting up and storming out of the apartment leaving the three women in a state of shock.

It took Charlie a moment but she quickly followed her passing Sam and Mike, "Gun," Charlie said pausing for a moment to arm herself as Mike removed his holster and handed it to her. "Stay here."

"Charlie." Sam started. "You know protocol. We can't—"

"You will stay here. If I'm not back in half an hour then come find me. My phone is on just have Zizes ping me. I'll be fine," she said dismissively looking down the hallway. "Which way did she—?" Mike pointed to the stairs and Charlie nodded heading to the staircase and running down it.

Mike waited for a moment counting to twenty before he nodded at Sam, "I'll keep her safe," he said as he began to move giving Charlie her space. Sam pulled off his holster and handed it to Mike.

"I've got an ankle one on, this place is a terrible place to live—you never know," Sam said with a shake of his head as Mike grabbed it and headed down the stairs.

* * *

Charlie quickly caught up with Norah as she slid the holster on, "I'm sorry—I thought you would want to know. I didn't mean for it to cause you pain."

Norah let out an irritated noise, "Of course _you_ didn't my dad cheats on my mom—abandons us. He abandoned my mom and my sister and me. I find out that I have a _brother_," she looks at Charlie who hasn't said anything and is just looking at her with an unreadable expression on her face. It frustrates her endlessly because she doesn't need Charlie's judgment. "Why am I even bothering it's not like you understand with your perfect little family and shit. Look I just need some space—I'll be fine in a bit, just need to go get some smokes."

Charlie didn't pull away, "My family isn't perfect."

"Bullshit, I've read the magazine articles on you, according to Rachel, Quinn's up for a Nobel Peace Prize. You're like two saints or some shit, and your father—"

"Can't tell us apart," Charlie says with a shrug. "And he has two mistresses last time I counted. The only time he was around when we were children was to discipline us if we weren't living up to his ideals. We never did. I'm still trying to get into his good graces after I ruined a major account a few years back. Didn't matter that I doubled the order a few days later and created two new huge contracts. I was _disciplined_, Quinn got the more profitable accounts, and I lost my position. He still hasn't forgiven me. Let's not get into where my mother is. I mean she barely pulls it together for interviews. He's not pleased with the charity work that we do, but he lets it slide because it brings good publicity to the company. It makes him look good, so he lets it slide. So I'm not here because I feel sorry for you. I understand parts of it, I'm sure my father has spawned a few children that I'm not aware of. At least if my mother's drunken ramblings are to be believed," Charlie waves her hand dismissively.

Norah is quiet for a moment, "Then why do you—? Why do you stay? My mother disowned me the moment I got arrested said I was just like _him_. And just kicked me out said she wasn't going to let me infect my sister and here I am just a bartender. I mean Rachel she's going places, Quinn wouldn't be with her if she wasn't. But you and me—I'm just fun for now, I'm not the 'bring home to meet the family' type of person." It comes out bitter, and she's not playing her role anymore.

Charlie blinks and tilts her head to the side, "That's what us going to the Karaoke bar is tonight—you're meeting my _family_. I'm not introducing you to my parents because truthfully I don't even want to spend time with him. My father is a _bastard_ and my mother is a drunk. I don't want to scare you off. These people that I'm taking you to meet, they _are_ my family. Just like Rachel is yours—and maybe Jake can be too."

Norah is quiet for a moment thinking over what Charlie just said, "I don't even know what to say to him? What's he like?"

"I'm just as clueless as you are on this, I looked at his background check because he is technically supposed to be one of our new bodyguards. You can have a look at it if you want—but as you said it's an invasion of privacy. He really does want to get to know you. Apparently you're a legend at McKinley, something about stolen vending machines ending up on the roof. That's a story _you have_ to tell me about," Charlie says with a smile.

Norah tries not to smile at that memory, but the smile fades because Charlie never answered her original question. "Charlie—"

"Hmm?" Charlie asks as they enter the convenience store.

Norah sighs because it's confusing, because there are moments when she can't read Charlie at all, she can't tell what she's thinking. "I don't—what if he thinks I'm just like my dad as well?"

Charlie smiles at her, "You didn't walk away, and it certainly would have been easier and safer for you to walk away from me. Probably a lot smarter to walk away from me when you had the option, now you don't and you're stuck with me. Your father for whatever reason chose to walk away when it got tough, you aren't anything like him because you stayed. You haven't abandoned the people that are closer to you, they've abandoned you. I'm not going to be one of those people because like I said, you're stuck with me. I mean I worry sometimes that I'm like my father. But I'm not. I'm not going to cheat on you, I'm not going to tell you how to run your life—except when it comes to security. We will have arguments over it I'm sure, I'm not—I'm not going to abandon you. Or throw you away Norah, I mean we're friends at least—I mean you are my girlfriend but we're friends right?"

Norah pauses and turns to Charlie searching her eyes before smiling, "Yeah—who else would I whoop at Mortal Kombat?"

"You cheated and you know it—distracting me with your—_feminine_ trickeries," Charlie sputtered flushing as Norah laughed. "I don't have that many friends, I mean sure Santana and Brittany are my friends—and I love them and so are people like Dave and Blaine, but they all work _for_ me. I don't normally tell people about my family, or my mom or my father. But I trust you—I mean you haven't—you don't judge me. And you don't—care about well—_it_."

"So long as you put the seat down," Norah says as she buys her cigarettes and a lighter and they head out of the convenience store.

"So long as I put the seat down," Charlie echoes a smile on her face.

Norah nods, and they walk in quiet, and it's then that Norah realizes that it's the first time she's been with Charlie without any real protection, they are completely alone as they walk down the streets, "Where are your shadows?"

Charlie hummed, "I told them to stay put. But Mike's around somewhere, for an Asian he's not a very good ninja," she says that part a little louder. "He heard that," she says after a moment. "I'm going to get a lecture about how he's not Japanese and how he isn't a ninja."

Norah snorts at this and looks around she can't spot him, "Thank you—I know Rachel will probably bake you some thank you cookies. Or something but thank you for finding my brother—and taking care of him. But I just—I mean I just found out about him so—"

"We aren't going to put him in any dangerous situations, I mean we gave him a job, but it's basically just assistant work," Charlie said, "I mean we knew that you two—that it was only you two so we thought it'd be a nice surprise. I am sorry I brought up some bad memories of your dad."

"You didn't do anything wrong, it's nice I guess. I mean it's a surprise—next time you want to surprise me or something just—I don't know buy me flowers or some shit like that."

"I'll keep that in mind," Charlie says with a smile as the two walk back to the apartment. It's a quiet walk and Norah doesn't actually open her pack of cigarettes, having relaxed a bit. Charlie looks at the woman for a moment before taking her hand, pleased when Norah gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I was kidding about the flowers though," Norah says after a moment, when they finally arrive at their apartment building. Charlie grins because she had already figured that out. "So—you know now would be the perfect time to kiss me," Norah points out bluntly.

Charlie raises a brow, but the huge grin is still on her face as she leans in and kisses Norah firmly wrapping her arms around her waist. She's about to pull away after a moment she can feel her body starting to react but Norah doesn't let her pull away and she lets out a low groan into the kiss, she'd avoided kissing Norah for too long keeping their kisses simple and quick. Norah always seemed to be holding back—there were walls and she didn't know how to breach them and she was perfectly okay with waiting till Norah trusted her completely.

Norah smiled into the kiss, it was working she had the arms dealer exactly where she wanted her. It didn't matter if Charlie had made her feel better. It didn't matter that Charlie wasn't ashamed of her, or was taking her to meet the family—like it was the most normal thing in the world. Or that Charlie had for once left her bodyguards to make sure that she was okay. Norah Puckerman had a job to do and she wasn't going to fall for her target. Even if Charlie Fabray was rapidly taking down the walls around her heart one brick at a time. She deepened the kiss and pressed her body against Charlie's.

"Really? You two are going to do it in a hallway?" Quinn's voice cut through the air, causing the two of them to break away from each other. "You can't even make it to a bedroom?" Charlie sniffs and rolls her eyes at her twin. "You might want to take care of that _little_ problem before we have to leave."

Rachel gently smacks Quinn's arms, "It isn't small. I mean yours wasn't small—" she flushes. "You're well-endowed and since you're identical—"

Quinn smirks at her twin and opens her mouth to say something. "Don't you _dare_," Charlie snaps at her.

Quinn doesn't say anything as she takes Rachel's arm gently, "We're going to be late—and if we don't get there before Santana orders some Tequila she'll start doing body shots off Brittany, who will start stripping. And Kurt and Mercedes will start trying to one up each other on the Karaoke machine. Then we'll never get to do a duet like you wanted."

* * *

"Mercedes, Tina, I'd like you to meet Rachel," Quinn said as she kept an arm around Rachel's waist. "Tina is our accountant, and Mercedes is who Jake will basically be working for, she basically runs our business holdings and our charities. Keeps us in the loop when we're gone. We wouldn't be able to survive without her," Quinn said. "She's dating Sam—and Tina is with Mike."

Mercedes rolled her eyes but smiled at Rachel, "It's finally a pleasure to meet you, Sam's told me a bit about you. Said that you were quite the singer—Broadway?"

Rachel nods, "Quinn mentioned something about Aretha—?"

"You should hear her belt out Respect. We keep telling her to sign with Cassandra but—" Quinn begins.

"Cassandra July is terrifying, and besides you know that I don't have the look to be the next Beyoncé or Rihanna. Besides I like my job, I've actually met Beyoncé before," she tells Rachel.

It seems to start a musical conversation between the two of them, and Quinn pulls away from Rachel for a moment scanning the bar for her twin who is currently introducing Norah to Santana and Brittany properly, she catches Charlie's eye and nods at her, watching as her twin kisses Norah's cheek before meeting her. "Should we introduce them now?" Quinn asks her twin. "Will Norah be okay with it?"

Charlie glances over at Norah who seems to have hit it off with Santana, "We should before Santana challenges Norah to a drinking contest—surprisingly I don't know who would win that contest. And the last thing we need is both of them very drunk, the amount of trouble those two would get into—"

Quinn shivers at the thought, "Brittany has already begun to corrupt Rachel, you know most of the guards like them already. Mostly because Rachel hands out sugar cookies whenever she visits, and Norah talks with most of them. She made me buy ice cream for the lot of them. For about half an hour none of our men looked intimidating. Even Azimio looked a giant kid licking an ice cream cone," she complains but there is a smile on her face. "They like her and they like Norah too—anyone that can make you stop driving them up the wall is okay in their books. Mike told me to make sure not to screw it up, even Sam's coming around."

"So it's just Santana then?" Charlie asks as they go to the backroom together.

"That's still suspicious? It's her Mexican third-eye or whatever, says she doesn't trust them. She might like Norah just fine but she doesn't trust them. Says we're going soft—actually her exact words were you're thinking with your dicks," Quinn said with a shrug. "She's not pleased about the Jake situation either."

"It was noted, but we've kept good on our promises to him, one of our charities is taking care of Marley's medical bills, Kitty's parents have just gotten better jobs at the company. We don't have reach in Ohio, but Jake's mom can join Carole's real estate firm with how she's doing business these days she'll make some decent money. He still doesn't trust us though, he's waiting for the other shoe to drop," Charlie says with a shrug.

"We'll have to keep his interactions with Norah and Rachel to a minimum for now, till we know he won't say anything," Quinn said with a shrug. "It's a good thing Sue said she'd train him."

"She needs someone to torture," Charlie said as they opened the door to one of the rooms where Jake had been pacing nervously for the past hour. "We told them about you and they want to meet you."

Jake gave them a nervous grin still unsure about the two women in front of him, "Okay—I'm ready. I mean I don't know what to say—"

"You say you applied through an agency to be our bodyguard we found you. You swore loyalty to us and we don't _want_ to kill you. We've kept every promise to you, your mom can even be a real estate agent when she comes to New York, and as you've said we do pay better than Sugar. So don't blow it," Quinn said bluntly.

Charlie nods, "Think of this as your first test, we will be watching, and listening. We always are."

Jake nods and exhales, "_Fides aut mortem_," he said and it seems to be the right thing to say because Charlie moves aside so he can leave the room.

Quinn watches as Jake leaves, and waits for a moment, "Do you think Santana has a point. We're getting soft?"

Charlie hums, "It's not the first time we've taken in a _stray_, that's how we got Sebastian and Jesse remember?"

"Yes but he did work for Sugar Motta. Speaking of which it was a nice touch to ransom Sugar back to her father, we now own a third of his company and we didn't even have to spend a dime. Father will be pleased with the acquisition, especially since Al's no longer majority owner." Quinn said with a smile. "We are going to need to have him watched though."

"Depends, he can be their bodyguard," Charlie said with a shrug.

"What?"

"Think about it they won't let us hire them a bodyguard, but if Jake gets trained—and we can basically just have him spending time with them. It's like the perfect situation, so long as he keeps his mouth shut," Charlie added.

Quinn hums, "We are getting soft you know. I want—to make her happy. I think I could—fall for her. I think I already am Charlie and it's been two weeks. But—we're going to need to tell them about us—what we do. Even though—I don't think she could love me if she _knew_. I mean how could she? And what about—Beth? How do I explain that I have a child?"

"Same way I explained that our father was a bastard and our mother is a drunk. Find the right time to slip it in. But you can't—you can't tell her about Beth—because Rachel will want to meet her. That's to many questions for right now—we'd have to tell them about what we do. About _our father_. We can't do that—at least not now."

* * *

**AN: Alright I've got another story up, and as for next chapter. Smut between Charlie and Norah, I still have no idea how to make it different from Rachel's and Quinn's. Oh well we'll figure that out before I post. Anyway Norah's reactions and probably the beginning of the final arc in New York. Russell Fabray finally makes his appearance. Oh and probably some faberry to, read and review.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: As requested smut, two people specifically asked for Charlie to be more submissive in bed, or at least respond well to a more sexually aggressive Norah. When I say I listen, I do listen. Sometimes, I mean as fun as it would be to incorporate some of your plot ideas that you guys throw at me, I can't. At least not for the main plot of the story. But for smaller subplots I'm all for it. A lot of you asked for a jealous Quinn and you will get it just be patient it is coming. Mostly I can't imagine Quinn will handle it well.**

**Anyway, I do have another story up, Celebrity Status, starring Fabray triplets I don't know what the update schedule for that is. And as for developing a story—I mean I have several ideas, and I can develop a story on the fly really well, just working on kinks as I go. It's when I start to plan them that things get a little out of hand for me. I do know that I don't ****_have_**** to litter the story with several different subplots. After I finish one of these three stories I'm working on, I will probably do—well just a Quinn/Rachel story without G!P maybe. I mean if I think of a good idea a guest asked why I didn't, mostly because I enjoy writing original characters. **

**Anyway onto chapter 26**

* * *

Norah Puckerman was not going to be like Rachel, she wasn't going to let Charlie Fabray exert some control over her through sex. It was just _sex_, even if they were twins and they were hung, she had no intention of begging Charlie. She needed to be in control of the sex between the two of them it was the perfect way to control her heart. Get in, sleep with Charlie and just like everyone else she'd been with be out right after. Whether they had kicked her out, or they had simply left. She wasn't going to stay and cuddle. In and out, that was the plan. _Norah Puckerman didn't do cuddles._ She couldn't even believe that she hadn't started of the sexual relationship when she had found out, but it was nice not just having booty calls, having someone who _wanted_ to take her places, and it did help foster the relationship along perfectly.

Charlie Fabray liked her, and today she was going to make damn sure that she fell in love with her, by rocking her world to the point that Charlie wouldn't be able to function without her. She'd be like a damn drug to Charlie. She'd put a damn stop to the woman who was tearing down her walls, brick by brick. She could do just sex. The elevator pinged and she stepped onto the floor and marched up to Charlie's room where Brittany and Dave were talking about something.

Brittany smiled at her and waved, "She's been in a good mood all day, and she even let me have the day off with Santana. She made sure that the place was stocked with beer, and everything you two needed to have a fun day together, playing video games."

Norah smirked at Brittany, "I never said we were going to play video games. I did say I was coming over to _play_ with her."

Brittany's smile got wider, she was going to have plenty of time with Santana today, and maybe they'd get tomorrow off as well. She leans in conspiratorially and looks at Dave before whispering to Norah, "Have fun, I'll tell them to give you two some privacy. Just make sure she's totally happy," Brittany said glancing back at the doorway, Charlie would be upset soon, so would Quinn they both needed the shot of happiness.

"Oh I plan to," Norah said, "Do you mind letting me inside? I want to surprise her."

Brittany looked over at the door thinking, really she shouldn't but she couldn't imagine that Charlie would be to upset, not when she was getting sweet lady sex. "Just this once," she said after a moment before sliding the keycard in and opening the door for Norah.

Norah mouths the words thanks to Brittany as she slips inside the suite, finding Charlie arranging the video games on the bed, Norah watches for a moment as Charlie stacks them up, looks at it and then spreads the game out like a deck of cards.

"No that's lame," she mumbles to herself, focused on what she was doing as she stacks them back up. She doesn't notice Norah sneaking up on her till the last moment when she freezes because Charlie Fabray doesn't like people sneaking up on her and her gun is in a drawer, she feels arms slide around her body, pulling her closer and Norah's familiar smell fills her senses and she relaxes. "Brittany let you in?"

"She did," Norah said, "What's all this?" she asked as Charlie turns around to kiss her, it's cute how she's still trying to keep things chaste between them. She's certainly the most well-mannered person she'd ever been with.

"You said you were coming over to play with me," Charlie responds, "So I got ready, I picked out our favorite games—Norah—_what are you doing_?" she sputters feeling her face go warm as Norah's slides a hand under her shirt, stroking her stomach ever so gently as she shivers. Norah's pushing the pace and her hand moves forward sliding upward trailing the underside of her breasts and she feels her breath catch.

"I said was coming over to _play_ with you no one said anything about videogames Charlie." Charlie blinks for a moment and it dawns on her that Norah was talking about, just as Norah tilts her head up a bit and kisses her firmly, in a domineering kiss that catches Charlie off guard.

She was Charlie Fabray, she'd had sex with two of the most beautiful women on the planet, but she'd never been kissed like this before, she'd never let anyone take control away from her. She was the god damn Reaper. Even when she was with Brittany and Santana, they had never managed to seize control from her. Not like this, not with a simple kiss that left her knees weak and her dick pressing firmly against her jeans, reacting immediately to the understanding that she was going to get sex with this gorgeous woman. She stumbled backwards a bit her hand landing on the case of one the video games that she'd laid out and swiped it away hearing the games fall against the floor. She'd pick that up later. Later—when Norah wasn't roughly palming the bulge in her pants while she kissed that spot on her neck. "Norah—fuck," she groaned letting out a whimper.

Norah smiled inwardly as she gently but firmly shoved Charlie onto the bed and straddled her quickly kissing the woman again, silencing her as she grinded herself against Charlie's bulge, for a moment feeling Charlie buck her hips, she had the arms dealer exactly where she wanted as she leaned in and nipped and tugged at Charlie's ear as the arms dealer tried to at least touch, "You want to fuck me now don't you?" she whispered and she heard Charlie's breath hitch at her words. "You want to take me hard right now don't you? How? By bending me over this bed and just taking me, hard and fast, pounding away? Is that what you'd like to do Charlie" she said dragging out the syllables in her name.

Charlie Fabray's mind went hazy at the images that filled her mind, "Y-yeah—fuck oh god. I-I do. Norah fuck _please_."

Norah smirks as she drags her tongue slowly around the spot on her neck, causing Charlie Fabray to whimper, flushing as she did so. Her hands trailed from where they had been under Charlie's shirt playing with her breasts, teasing her nipples, before they unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, "Lift," she ordered, smiling to herself when Charlie did exactly what she said as she pulled off Charlie's jeans and boxers together, leaving the arms dealer with only an unbuttoned shirt on. She glances down at what she's working with and raises a brow, "Impressive," she says it's a decent size plus it has a nice thickness to it. Rachel hadn't been kidding when she said they were hung.

Charlie puffs out her chest proudly at the compliment, "Thanks," she mumbles, she's about to say more when Norah's hands wrap firmly around the base of her dick, causing her to let out another groan. Norah stroked her, moving up and down every time she reached the top her fingers would slowly massage her tip, teasing her and she could feel the precum just dripping from tip and she whimpered again louder. It wasn't anywhere near enough stimulation and Norah had this amused look on her face. "Norah—don't tease me."

Norah smirked, "I thought you said you had _manners_," her tone was slightly mocking. "Forgetting to say _please_."

Charlie lets out another groan of pleasure and frustration as Norah keeps teasing her tip, before slowly licking it. "_Fuck_. Norah _please_. _Please _don't _tease_ _me_." She's rewarded with another small lick of her tip and she grips the bed as her hips buck upwards to get more pleasure. She's rewarded with a gentle swat on her leg.

"Last time I checked, it's not _good manners_ to _swear_," she said with that same teasing smile.

Charlie flushes and lets out another small whimper, "_Norah_, _please_. _I'm begging you to stop teasing me_. _Please._" Her voice comes out in pants, and she wonders if she said something wrong because Norah's stopped touching her and she's about to open her eyes when she feels something wet wrapping her around her shaft. "_Oh_-_fuck_." Charlie opens her eyes when Norah stops what's she's doing the moment the curse leaves her lips. "_I'm sorry, fuck_-_I mean I'm sorry._ _Please don't stop_." She's begging for it now.

Norah smiles at her, but she's not going to give Charlie what she wants not now, she needs to keep her guessing as she pulls away, standing up and pulling off her clothes, "Condoms?" she asks, she doesn't need it she's been on the pill since Charlie had told her that there was a chance of getting pregnant.

Charlie stares at Norah's naked body, "Drawer. Bed—" She reaches to touch Norah's breasts only to have her hand smacked away gently.

"_I_ _didn't_ _say _you could _touch_ did I? _Manners_ Charlie _remember_?" She's rewarded with a quick nod and Charlie drops her hand and bites her lip and she can see how much restraint the girl is showing as she pulls off her own pants leaving her in just a small lace number, and she hears Charlie groan as she goes to grab a condom picking one out and coming back as she slips it onto Charlie's dick, before placing Charlie's hands on her hips and giving her a nod, letting Charlie pull her out of the lace number she's in. Charlie's hands shake but she manages to pull them off and Norah quickly straddles Charlie's hips again holding herself above Charlie's dick as she leans in, and whispers into her ear, "_I love to hear you beg for me_."

Charlie lets out a low groan and looks at Norah, she's evil incarnate, but she loves it, "_Norah_, _please let me f-put it in._" Norah hums for a moment and kisses that spot on her neck as she tilts her head up, "_Please Norah—please—_" she bucks her hips upward.

Norah drags her tongue up Charlie's neck before nipping Charlie's ear again, "_Okay_." It's the only instruction that Charlie needs as Norah lowers herself as Charlie moves her hips upward sliding into her. The feeling of Charlie inside her, surprises her at how full she feels. She lets out a low moan into Charlie's ear, and she's pleased when Charlie doesn't begin to move her hips, "_Fuck me. Hard and fast_, _make me cum Charlie_." It's another order and Charlie nods as she groans.

Charlie begins to move, thrusting into Norah going deep, finding a rhythm quickly and speeding up, wanting to give Norah pleasure, and she feels Norah tightening against her, as she leans in and wraps one of her lips against Norah's nipple sucking it. She didn't have permission but they were right in her face and Norah didn't tell her to stop instead her hands tangling in her hair pulling her closer into her as she moves her hips, thrusting into her. It's been way to long since she did this, but Brittany _and_ Santana didn't compare to this, they hadn't made her feel like this. She feels herself about to orgasm it's building and she's not sure if she can hold it back but Norah looks just as close, and she listens to her moans carefully.

"_Charlie. Hard—_" Norah lets out a long low moan as Charlie adjusts herself a bit and she feels her body go rigid as Charlie manages to hit her own sweet spot. Her voice catching and she sees that Charlie smile because she's figured it out as well and she begins to focus her thrusts angling them recreating the sensation again and again. It doesn't take them both long to reach the peak as their bodies tighten around the same time. Leaving them both gasping for air.

Charlie falls back on the bed, running a hand through her sweat soaked hair, "I—wow. That was amazing," she mumbles.

Norah agrees internally and pulls herself off Charlie's dick for a moment only to pause because Rachel probably hadn't been kidding when she said that Quinn had remained hard after she had orgasmed. She glances at Charlie, well if she was going to make Charlie need her badly she was going to need to make sure that she fully satisfied the arms dealer. "Two things," Charlie looked over at her. "You never said _thank you_, we just talked about _manners_." Charlie flushes and Norah sees her dick twitch, "And next time, I want to hear you _beg_ me to cum." Charlie's eyes widen and she lets out a low whimper when she feels Norah's hands wrap around the base of her dick again.

"_Fuck._"

* * *

Norah glanced over at Charlie and shook her head, so maybe she had sold Charlie short when it came to how good she was at sex. They'd gone at it for a few more hours before Charlie had all but passed out. It was time for her to go now, she could slip out while Charlie was _still_ in an orgasm induced slumber. She shifted to get off the massive bed gently prying Charlie's arm that was on her waist off, which caused the arms dealer to stir.

"Where you going?" she mumbled but didn't open her eyes.

Norah paused, "I was going to head out—"

"Stay." Charlie says moving her arm and wrapping it around her waist again and pulling her back closer to her.

Norah freezes because this wasn't her plan she was supposed to be in and out, she'd already stayed longer than she had planned. "Charlie I—don't—"

Charlie opened an eye but made no move to let go of her, "Stay." It comes out as an order but she gives Norah a lazy smile. "_Please_."

Norah rolls her eyes, "Well at least you have _manners_," she says with a shake of her head. She studies Charlie for a moment the arms dealer still holding onto her. She can't stay it's a terrible idea and she's Norah Puckerman, she doesn't cuddle. She fucks them and leaves, that's always been her thing. Leave or let them leave before they can hurt her. "Charlie, I don't—"

Charlie Fabray isn't having it, and pulls her closer, "Stuck with me remember. So get used to it," she closes her eyes but keeps her arm firmly wrapped around Norah. "_I'm big spoon_," she adds as an afterthought. For once in her life she wants to be _selfish_, she knows what her wish from her father will be. Permission, in case he does find out, she wants to protect her.

Norah stares at Charlie for a moment incredulously and Charlie's a lot stronger than she looks and she rolls her eyes and huffs before settling back into bed and letting out some grumpy muttering about how she's still in charge before she finally turns over, Charlie gravitating towards her, until she's pressed against her.

Norah doesn't see the pleased smile on Charlie's face when she finally gives in, and she doesn't want Charlie to see the comfortable smile on hers.

* * *

Rachel swallowed as she felt Quinn's arms wrap around her waist, the arms dealer grinding her hips against her, and Rachel can feel the bulge pressed against her. She shivers in her arms for a moment and a part of her wants to give in, it's silly because she can't keep saying _no_. Not to Quinn anyway, it was an impractical solution to her problem. Norah must have figured out a sure fire method to prevent any further feelings from developing. "Quinn—we can't not in my dressing room. The cast is still around," Rachel whispered quietly.

Quinn groans a bit, she had watched the rehearsal with Sidney Greene watching as performed the song '_You_ _are Woman,_ _I am Man'_. With her co-star, she'd forgotten how good an actress Rachel was, the chemistry between them had been palpable and Sidney had been ecstatic, while she had been forced to watch Rachel draped all over Paolo San Pablo. Which was a stupid name, at least she thought so. She'd have to get used to it. Seeing Rachel acting with other men, though it had crossed her mind for a few seconds to have him taken care of. This was when they had kissed. "Okay," she says after a moment, she could wait till they got back to the hotel.

Rachel smiled as Quinn backed off, she had wanted to, pretending that she had been acting in the role of Nick Arnstein—the story was similar. Lucy Quinn Fabray might not have been a con artist, but she was a criminal an arms dealer. Charming and loving, managing to sweep her off her feet, but just like Nick, Quinn would be going to jail. She would just think of herself as a young Fanny Brice— Rachel groaned into the kiss as Quinn lent into kiss her, well there went another plan of hers.

She really needed to figure out how to keep a distance from Quinn without alerting her that something was wrong, but right now she was totally going to enjoy kissing Quinn while she could.

* * *

Russell Fabray cut into his steak neatly, it was medium rare and the juices ran onto the plate as he took a bite. Kobe strip steak, "What's this I hear about the twins going after Sugar Motta? Al Motta called me cursing me out, because my devil twins tortured his princess. How she's a mess now. How they _broke _her. I thought you were _watching_ them."

Sue Sylvester watched him keeping the disgust she felt towards her employer to herself, "What Al fails to mention is that Sugar hired an assassin to come after them. The twins merely killed her bodyguards and she lost five fingernails. It was _justified_. Charlie didn't kill her. She's _learned_ her lesson."

Russell took another bite of his steak taking a bite as he chewed slowly, "Perhaps but she's still lagging behind Lucy in sales."

"Quinn currently has the more valuable accounts, Africa and the Middle East. Charlie has managed to expand your business into North Korea, something that Quinn was never able to do, you gave her the harder job to _prove_ herself and she has. Quinn's numbers have also risen twenty-five percent. They've never been busier. Plus they managed to acquire a third of Motta Corporation, and at its current going rate that's three billion dollars in their—in your pocket."

Russell studied his head bodyguard for a moment, "You still have a soft spot for them. Choose between them, who gets their one wish granted this year?" His tone was cold and harsh as he studied Sue. "Clearly you think they both deserve it, but who has earned my _favor_ this year? They've been so disappointing the last few years."

Sue exhaled slowly keeping her temper, She-Hulk had been right, they both did deserve a break. "Quinn. She deserves it. She's been doing everything in her power to be allowed to see Beth."

Russell chewed slowly, studying her with those cold dead eyes of his, there was no spark of warmth in them, but he smiled anyway. "Your opinion has been noted. Charlie will get her one wish, you were right she's learned her lesson. Though I need to know. Has she still been sleeping with the _help_?"

Sue didn't say anything because he was being a hypocrite, "No. She stopped that from what we can tell five years ago."

Russell took a sip of his red wine, swirling the Chateau Lafite's 1869, in his glass slowly. "Good then it will be _her_ wish I grant this year. Is there anything you _need_ to inform me of?"

Sue was quiet for a moment, she could tell him about the two new women in the life of his children, about how happy they seemed how it seemed to have settled them. How they had both bought penthouses in New York to start putting down roots. But Russell Fabray was not a man who would care, or thought about his children's happiness, ever. He'd have them taken care of. "No," she said with finality.

Russell stared at her for a moment, "Fine. Tell my _wife_, that I expect her in my room this evening. She's been spending enough of _my_ _hard earned_ money without _reciprocating_. I _want_ her sober this time. So make sure she is."

Sue waited for a moment her stomach churning, she had sold her soul to the devil at first to protect her Jean, and she could have left but the twins were born. She had _stayed_ for them, to protect them to stop them from becoming Russell. She only hoped that Charlie was still in her usual mood of always sharing their father's blessing with Quinn. It had been far too long, since she had seen her last. If she hadn't taken the time to show pictures of Quinn to her nine-year old child she didn't think that Beth would recognize her. "Is that all sir?"

Russell gave an unintelligible grunt ignoring Sue leaving the room.

* * *

**AN: Here we are, Russell shows his face, and yes he's just doing it to be a dick. You'll find out more, as for the next chapter it will probably be a bit more focused on the twins as they mentally prepare themselves to deal with family and maybe how the cousins are interacting with Jake.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I knew someone would suggest that I liked Charlie more. Quinn gets two of her own chapter flashbacks, Charlie gets one flashback within a chapter and I already know what chapter that is. Russell didn't give it to Charlie because I liked her more he just did it to be an ass. If Sue had said Charlie, he would have said Quinn would get it. As it is I keep a close eye on the word count when it comes to certain things. Trying to keep things equal more or less.**

* * *

Rachel frowned as she put her phone down, "Quinn says she's unable to see me today," it was the first time since they had begun dating that Quinn hadn't wanted to see her.

Norah paused for a moment, because she'd tried everything including some heavy duty flirting to see Charlie. "Charlie said they were going to be busy for the next two days, with some business deals. I showed up anyway, so we could have sex again, the whole point of it is to make sure she _needs_ to come back, but she didn't even see me. Mike said that they weren't seeing anyone, but they'd see us tomorrow evening. I mean even he looked a bit stressed out. They increased security again."

"You don't think there's another hit man after them do you?" Rachel asked trying to keep the worry from her voice. "Quinn said she'd tell me if she was in any danger and she hasn't."

"No none of them looked pleased to be there and they still let us see them even when they were in danger, they also would have given us increased security, but they haven't. So it's something else that's eating at them and Charlie isn't saying what it is," Norah pointed out tapping her fingers against the table.

"Well Quinn's keeping quiet on it as well. I tried calling Kurt to see what's up but he just said he was busy creating something for the twins to wear. Mercedes wasn't much information, she just said that their schedule was packed for the next two days and that she could make sure that they were free for the last two days of their vacation so that they could spend time with us," Rachel frowned, "Even Brittany's being quiet she said that the twins would tell us when they were ready."

Norah frowned at this, "You don't think they're doing anything—illegal do you? Like making some shadowy deals? Or they're actually doing work?"

Rachel sighs, and looks at Norah, "I know they said that Jake's in training but do you think he'd know? We're still going to have to figure out what to do with him. If the twins find out who we are—then he's in danger as well. Your family is safe because you don't have contact with them, but Jake—he's our family and if they find out who we are—then they're going to make assumptions about Jake as well. His life is in danger and he needs to stop working for them."

Norah made a face, because she hadn't thought about that. "Do you think we can convince him to quit? I mean it's not just the twins we're taking down, it's going to be their entire organization, all their family and friends. We wouldn't be able to protect him and he's still just a kid. A kid who has no idea what the twins are capable of."

"We can't _just tell him_ to quit, you heard them. They are putting him in a position where he won't be in any danger. We can't tip our hand when it comes to him, I mean I want to get close to him. He is _family_ Norah, but we can't turn him, we can't risk putting him in any danger. If they find out about us—they might kill him too, just to be safe." Rachel rubbed her temples, this was more complicated than she had thought it would be. They should have gotten covers.

There was a quiet that filled the small apartment, before Norah spoke up again, they'd need to think about the Jake situation later after he was out of the twins sphere of influence. "And what are we going to do when they leave the country? They said that they were going to do the long distance thing, but you know that doesn't work. Charlie said she'd be able to fly in on some weekends till she had to fly to Asia again, but Quinn's going to be in the Middle East or Africa, it's not like she can just hop on her private jet and spend some weekends here as well."

"She said she's cutting back on her charity work, for me which means she'll have weeks where she isn't doing anything. She'll probably be around for longer periods of time. And she'll call and she'll skype me every single day. They'll be giving us both our own personal satellite phones to use to get in contact with them when we can call them anytime. It'll be easier when she's not around, I think that the proximity to Quinn has made me lose my head the distance will be good. I can finally get the distance that we need so I can pull back without her noticing that I'm being distant, we'll be in different continents."

Norah nodded, "Just remember to keep it about her, keep asking her questions about her day and then keep your answers short about your life. She probably won't notice, but we can't fall in love with them, it compromises everything."

Rachel nods, distance was good, it'd stop them from getting closer, she'd be away from those kisses, and that infuriating smirk that drove her insane. And those piercing hazel eyes, that always seemed to be watching her. "How'd it go with Charlie did you finally—"

Norah nods, she can't tell Rachel that she's not the only one that needs the distance in the relationship, Charlie might have let her stay in control of the sex but that was basically it, she would always make sure that she stayed with her. She wasn't letting her run away after the fact. It irritated her to no end. She'd get it back in and out, at least it was just a few more days.

* * *

Quinn sighed as she pulled out a skirt suit, it was conservative enough and it was professional enough. He expected them to dress the part, "Do you think he'll let me see her?" Quinn asks as Charlie who is currently bouncing a ball against the ceiling of her room and catching it.

"I don't see why he shouldn't your numbers have increased by twenty-five percent. So the only thing you need to worry about is getting her a present? I mean I picked something out for her—"

Quinn turns to her twin sharply because the last thing she needs is Charlie giving her one of her poorly thought out gift ideas which were never actually age appropriate. "Charlie—I wanted her to have a normal life, she's not being raised like we were. She actually goes to school and she has friends. She is a normal girl, mother made sure in one of the rare moments where she wasn't drunk, and one of the even fewer moments where she stood up to our father. So _please_ tell me you didn't have a custom pistol made for her."

Charlie catches the ball and sits up crossing her legs and sniffs, "Well I _did_, but then Brittany found out and there was a huge lecture about how that wasn't appropriate for a little girl. So I got her a pet instead. Every little girl wants a pet right?"

Quinn groans and hopes for once that Charlie was reasonable—that she got her daughter something normal like a dog or a cat, "Do I want to know?"

Charlie shrugged, "Well I wanted to get her a lizard, but she's never met Santana so I didn't think she'd get the joke. So then I thought about something normal like a dog or a cat, but I couldn't take Brittany with me into the pet store because she'd try and take home all the cats. So then I decided to find her a pet that none of her other friends would have, so I called a few of the smugglers that use our cargo ships."

Quinn's mouth dropped as she felt a headache rising, "Charlie if you decided it would be a good idea to get my child a baby tiger—or something equally stupid and dangerous. I will shoot you again. I will make sure it's more than just a small flesh wound."

Charlie smiles, "I thought about it, I mean how could would I be? Best Aunt ever, but since I really didn't want to get shot by you or someone else. I was torn between a monkey, a tortoise, and a red panda. I hate monkeys, a tortoise is a lame pet for a nine year old so I got her a baby red panda, should be finished weaning off it's mother soon. It's relatively safe Quinn, and I win the award for best Aunt ever. I even had Brittany go out and get it a bunch of pet supplies for her—"

Quinn head pounds for a moment, as she feels the anger building. "Charlie—did you get my daughter an _illegal_ pet?"

"No! Well, technically, but I mean—_best_ _aunt_ _ever_. Maybe she'll make me a mug that says it," Charlie says with a pleased shrug.

Quinn groans, she's going to have to screen all of Charlie's presents to her daughter from now on. "Call—Elliot and Dani and tell them that you won't be buying that red panda and instead you'll get her the tortoise."

"Dani and Elliot don't _do_ refunds," Charlie points out, "And it's sort of in that grey area—where it's not really a bear so it's legal in New York. It's not _dangerous_. I mean it's about as big as a cat. Maybe a bit bigger and she'll love it—"

"I don't care _what_ you do with it. But you are not giving it to my daughter. You _can_ give her a tortoise. Or a dog, or a cat, or a hamster, or a guinea pig or some fish. Get her some fish that can't kill her. A goldfish get her a goldfish, you can do that can't you go into a pet store and come out with a goldfish right. You are not allowed to get my daughter an animal that can _hurt_ her," Quinn snaps at her twin.

Charlie blinks because Quinn is being completely unreasonable and lame. "She's nine it's not like she's a toddler Quinn, Dani and Elliot even threw in a book on how to take care of it. But if you're going to be unreasonably protective, I'll have Santana take care of it and I'll tell Dani and Elliot to prep the tortoise for delivery."

Quinn shakes her head, "Get her a puppy Charlie, she's a little girl. She doesn't have the time or the patience to actually take care of something like a tortoise."

Charlie groans, because that's boring, "Fine I'll get her a puppy," she says pulling out her phone and texting someone quickly. "What type?"

"Just have Holly take her to the pound so she can pick up one on her own," Quinn says, the last thing she needs is for Charlie to pick out a dog breed that isn't really good with children.

"What did you get for her?" Charlie asks after a moment.

"I had our jeweler create a custom locket for her, with a picture of me and her. It's engraved, it's a pair actually. I have the other one—I want a recent photo to put in it, I mean I can't wear it all the time but at least I'll have it and I'll carry it with me at all times." Charlie nods and smiles at her sister, "What's your wish? I know you were going to use it on Brittany and Santana but you can't do that anymore."

Charlie's quiet for a moment, "I want to date Norah with his _permission_, I want to be allowed to date whomever I _choose_ without worrying about him trying to kill them. Or ordering me to kill her just to teach me some lesson, which I will never understand."

"Appearances are everything, and if we date people who have no connections who aren't—_anything_. It might embarrass him in front of his rich friends," Quinn reminded her twin bitterly. "It doesn't matter that he doesn't _have any friends_. Just people who put up with him and kiss his ass because he's the third richest person in the world. People don't even like him."

Charlie snorts at this assessment, "Are you okay with that—me asking for that. You _know_ how he is. I can ask him to let you see Beth again. I mean if he decides to screw one of us over again, you seeing your daughter is just as important to me."

Quinn's quiet she wants to hedge her bets with their father, she wants Charlie to be firmly in her corner even if it is selfish for the past seven years, Charlie hadn't asked for _anything_, not for herself. Every year without fail she'd ask for the same thing, to let her see Beth. Most of the time it ended the exact same way, with neither of them having their wish fulfilled. Russell Fabray could change his mind on a whim. He _had_ changed his mind on a whim many times, deciding that they _hadn't_ done enough to earn his favor. Or they hadn't made him enough money this year. Or that they had talked back to him. She wanted to be selfish and ask Charlie to keep helping her hedge her bets, increasing the chances of her getting to see Beth, but it wasn't fair. "It's your wish—and you've been asking the same thing for seven years. So ask for whatever you want."

"I want you to see Beth—but he's in a good mood right? We made him more money this year than ever before. I got him North Korea, your sales are up by twenty-five percent, and we're dealing with the Will Schuester situation. We've just netted him 3 billion dollars once we finish selling back Motta's stock, I mean this is _our _year Quinn, I don't know how much more he can ask for."

"Complete obedience?" Quinn responds dryly. "Remember—we might have all this money and all this power but we still can't—beat him. People are still _terrified_ of him. No one is going to help us against him, we still don't have any allies."

Charlie's quiet, "Our father has beaten people to death with his bare hands, he's set people on fire. The lines that _we_ _won't_ _cross_ he does, and that's what makes him so damn terrifying. It's the fact that there _isn't_ a line he won't cross to get what he wants. He was going to kill you if you didn't kill Harmony, and he would have killed Beth."

"Santana says she would have let him kill her—instead of pulling the bullet herself. That if I had actually loved—"

"Bullshit people who haven't been in that situation, people who don't know what it's like to have a gun to your head and told to do something horrific are just filled with shit. He wouldn't have just _shot_ Brittany in front of her, he probably would have made her watch as he tortured her, hurt her in ways that she wouldn't even begin to think about. While she watched—while she heard. I don't care how mad at us she is, we saved her and maybe one day she'll thank us. Because maybe after he was done with Brittany and if he felt merciful would he actually kill her. You made the right decision, because he would have found a way to hurt you before he killed you, who knows what he would have done to Beth."

"Doesn't make the decision easier, and I'm worried that he'll make us do the same to Norah and Rachel. That he'll have us kill them, just to make a point because he won't kill us not with how much money we make him. I can't make that decision again Charlie—she's not Harmony. She isn't like Harmony—she accepts me fully. She cares about me, I don't _want_ to hurt her. We're going to have to increase the need for us to be back in the states, because as good as we _are_. He's going to notice that our jets are entering and exiting the states."

"We could always fly commercial," Charlie suggests.

Quinn gives her twin a dull look, "I'm serious."

"Then we'll lie about it, we're on several charity boards. Truthfully we need to increase our presence in the states anyway. The Vanity Fair people want to check in, and Mercedes says there are people who want to interview us, and then there are the politicians that we own."

Another point, she's worrying far too much. They did have business to deal with in the states, even without Norah and Rachel around they were still going to have to start flying in more regularly. "All he cares about is his bottom line," she mumbles mostly to herself but her twin nods. "Come on let's keep working and figure what we can wear that's matching."

* * *

Jake Puckerman rubbed his arm nervously he wasn't supposed to be here, he was still under a sort of house arrest, but everyone was distracted and he had slipped away when Rachel had called. He wasn't going to run, and he wasn't going to blow this opportunity. The twins were keeping their promise and his mother now had a pending job at a New York Real Estate firm owned by Carol Hudson. He had no idea what the twins had pulled to get his mom the job, but it was a six figure salary plus commissions.

It wasn't like working for Sugar, the twins didn't do things on a whim they weren't petty. It was a well-oiled machine. His salary wasn't even as high as the others but it was more than Sugar was paying him. And they had reunited him with his family—family which he was worried about. He smiled when Rachel opened the door, "Hey—nice place?" he didn't mean it to come out as a question, but for two people who were currently dating two of the wealthiest people he had ever met. It sure was different from the hotel he was staying at.

Rachel smiled at him and ushered him inside, before hugging him. She was a hugger and she didn't care if it made the boy uncomfortable he was family. "Now that it's a bit quiet we can both get to know you. Ask us anything you want to know."

Jake awkwardly wrapped his arms around Rachel, so he had a crazy cousin and his older sister seemed pretty cool. There was thing that was bothering him, he had seen the ease in which the twins had killed, the coldness in their eyes, but both Norah and Rachel seem to be fine and healthy. He doesn't know what to say without the buffer of other people. "So—how did you meet the twins?" he asks lamely.

"Charlie and I shared some Jack Daniels, Quinn got Rachel fired. Should have seen them at first all that bickering was just a way for them to get out their sexual tension. Could cut that shit with a knife," Norah speaks up as Rachel rolls her eyes. "How'd you meet them?"

Jake pauses thinking back to the slaughter he had witnessed, controlled aggression. The twins weren't a threat unless they felt threatened. This was their life, these were their girlfriends, they would kill him if he screwed it up for them. "They're always looking for good bodyguards, and I really needed the job, so I applied to become one. I trained to be one in LA and I came to New York for a new start. I applied to their head office here and I think my background check tripped something and it was sent directly to the twins. I don't know they just—" Jake forces the memory of that night back down. He had been spared, he was going to live. "Showed up, Charlie asked where I came from, I told her Lima Ohio, and then asked—if my father was Seth Puckerman. I told her yes and then Quinn began to ask me a few questions. She wanted to know if I knew about you two, and I did. It was hard not to be compared to the biggest Badass at McKinley. And then I found out about you Rachel and all the teachers said that you were destined for Broadway and you've finally made it."

Rachel glances at Norah, there is something not quite right with Jake's story, some of the pieces don't add up but pushing it out of him when they just met isn't the best of idea, "So they said you were doing some training?"

He nods, "Yeah but I have the next couple of days off, the twins are heading off to meet their father. I hear he's like really strict and most of the guards are polishing off their skills and their shoes and getting ready for an inspection from Sue Sylvester—the woman that is supposed to be training me."

"There off to see there asshole father?" Norah asks.

Jake frowns, because he thought they knew. And if he told them something that they weren't supposed to know then he could be in deep shit. As in his head on a spike deep shit. He wasn't even supposed to be here. But with everyone busy it had been easy to slip away. "Shit—I wasn't supposed to divulge that. Can you not tell them that I told you? I don't want to get into any trouble."

Rachel almost feels bad for using him, "We won't we're just worried about them. They said that they were too busy for us, and they've always made time for us in the past." Jake visibly relaxes, and Rachel slides in a question. "Is he really that bad?"

Jake shrugs, "I'm the new guy, who hasn't been through training the men don't really trust me yet. But everyone's on edge. So I'm guessing he isn't the nicest guy around."

Norah had already heard the bitterness in Charlie's voice as she talked about him, and looked over at Rachel, it was something that they were going to need to investigate. It might be a way outside of sex to get the twins closer to them, to trust them more. And Jake is a wealth of information that they can tap onto. "Are you going for the inspection?"

"Nope, not a full member I still have to 'survive' Sue Sylvester, I don't know what that means but I mean Quinn patted me on the back and said that she believed I could do it. Santana said something about how she was bat shit crazy."

* * *

**AN: Next Chapter – will be all about the twins, as they deal with Russell, Judy, will Charlie get her wish or will she give it to Quinn and if so will Quinn get to see Beth or will Russell just be a douchebag. And on a whim change his mind. Then after that it's the last two chapters before the twins are off to work. If you want to see what exactly it is they do then I'll write a chapter, but we're going to start with a few time skips, but before that I might throw in the first flashback chapter, where I'll write out most of what happened with Harmony. From how they met to the scene where Harmony tells Quinn that she's pregnant. The second flashback will be from the pregnancy to Quinn killing Harmony which is set for the chapter where Rachel finds out about Beth. **

**I don't know how I'm going to do it, just yet I mean I have an idea but it's a really a dickish idea, but a lot of you want to know just how the twins will react to the betrayal and I know how they will react, I have the scene in my head. The scene has been playing in my head for days now. Part of me feels like just putting that scene in there as a sort of flash to the future before returning to present time. You are not going to get the full scene, it's just a taste—to tide you over till we get there in the story. **


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Well I've gotten plenty of requests for just a faberry story. Some of you want it to be G!P some of you don't. I do indeed have an ****_idea_****, it was originally going to be another triplet story—but truthfully I can work it so it's not—the story doesn't ****_really _**** change, but I've currently got three stories that I'm working on, starting another one means that something will have to give. But my idea is a bit of an epic, and I really can't start another one right now. And while I'm still not actually working on Family Portrait, I've got like a nineteen chapter buffer. I'm not going to start it till I'm done either this story or Family Portrait or Celebrity status. **

**The next one is going to be sort of fantasy—which means there will be a considerable bit of planning that goes into it. Which means no more update schedule like this one has. But you are going to have to be ****_patient_****. As in wait for me to finish either this or Family Portrait. I don't know how much longer this story is going to be truthfully I thought we'd be wrapping up by now, I only wanted to make this story thirty chapters long—that's not happening. Whether the story, at this moment with a tentative title of, Breath of Life is G!P or not—well that in the end depends on my mood at the time I begin writing it. But if I do a G!P I'm not going to give it to Quinn maybe Rachel—I really want to do a Rachel one.**

**Enough rambling here's chapter 28, please take the time to read and review.**

**Warning: Mentions of child abuse, a bit of physical abuse I will try and remember to put warnings for increased violence chapters. **

* * *

"Mother—you look well," Quinn finished lamely as she leaned in to kiss her mother's cheeks, ignoring the smell of booze that filled her senses. Judy had been drinking again. She looked sober—even if she didn't smell it. It was a small victory she supposed.

"Look at my girls," there was a hint of a slur to Judy's words as she pulled away from Quinn and moved onto Charlie who crinkled her nose as she to kissed her mothers cheeks.

This was the Fabray home, at least one of them. They had houses all over the world, well—their father did, this was just one of his obscene flashes of wealth, it wasn't even well decorated just gaudy. Showing off things that most people could only wish they could afford, not that they'd want to it was after all gaudy. "New perfume mother? It smells lovely—" Charlie began only to be silenced with a sharp look from Quinn.

"You like it? Clive Christian's Imperial Majesty, your father bought it for me." Judy said with a smile touching Charlie's cheek gently. "You've both grown so much. Look at you," Judy touched Quinn's cheek as well. "I've missed you both. You both need to visit more."

Quinn smiled as she took her mother's hand gently, "We'll try mother. We promise we will. We've got a lot of business in the states this year so we'll see if we can visit you more often." It was a lie, but it made Judy smile. They didn't blame her, not really, Russell Fabray was not a man you trifled with. He wasn't a man that you left, and Quinn didn't even want to begin to think about the horrors that Judy had endured, that made her feel so comfortable and safe at the bottom of a bottle.

Judy pats Quinn's hand slowly, and looks over at Charlie who smiles at her, "Good, I'm going to go check in and make sure that Sandy is getting all his favorites ready."

Charlie watches as Judy walks off before the smile on her face on her face fades, "Doesn't matter if a bottle of that stuff is over two hundred thousand dollars, doesn't hide the fact that she smells drunk," she mutters to Quinn.

Quinn nodded, "It's probably the only way she can be near him," she reminds her twin who sighs and nods. A quiet fell over the two of them as they looked at one of their many 'family' homes. Every member of their guard was currently under review, there was nothing to do and neither one of them wanted to go and kiss the proverbial ring and subject themselves to dealing with their father before they were ready.

"There are my two favorite twins," Shannon's booming voice came from behind them and she was met with two identical smiles, as Charlie and Quinn turned to look at her. She immediately opened her arms and she was met with Quinn shoving Charlie out of the way so she could get the first hug. Charlie scowled, watching as Quinn received one of Shannon's legendary bear hugs, and when they finally separate she takes a step forward only for Shannon to stop her and pull some rope from her pocket, a smile on her face. Charlie immediately takes a step back an annoyed scowl on her face. "Just joshing with you, come here," she pulls Charlie into a tight hug. She lets Charlie go and looks at them studying them carefully, "I hear you two have been raising hell all over the world."

"Just like you taught us," Quinn says with a light laugh.

"Exactly how you taught us," Charlie repeats with a grin on her face.

"So this nonsense about you torturing some poor girl is just a rumor?" Shannon asks even though she already knows the answer to the question and she's met with twin looks of sheepishness.

"Charlie's idea," Quinn says selling out her twin in a heartbeat, she could deal with Sue's disappointment and she could even deal with Roz's disappointment but there was something about having Shannon being disappointed with the two of them that hurt. She may have been just a harsh task master as Sue was but she hadn't been afraid to show them that she cared for them. She had been more of a mother than Judy had ever been.

Charlie shoots Quinn a dark look, "You _helped_," she hisses at her twin. Quinn merely rolls her eyes.

Shannon tries not to smile and pats them on the shoulder roughly, leaning in, "Protecting the ones you love is a good reason but I know I didn't teach you two to be cruel." The words catch the twins off guard and she notices the looks of panic flit through their eyes, "Don't worry _we're_ not going to tell your father, but you two promise that we won't get any more happy accidents?"

Quinn flushes when Shannon looks at her, "Of course, we're not teenagers anymore Shannon," she says with a sniff.

"Good, and if I hear that you aren't treating those girls right—" Shannon begins.

"We are, we promise we are," Charlie says quickly because the last thing the two of them need, "They're really special to us, and we remember all your lessons. We promise."

"We aren't going to hurt them. Not this time," Quinn promises Shannon.

Shannon gives them both a stern look for a moment, she believes them. They weren't raised to be Russell Fabray, they were raised to still be human, to still have that bit of humanity that Russell had wanted to beat out of them. He still tried pitting them against each other, at every turn. She had been forced to intervene when they were eighteen and nineteen as they fought tooth and nail to win their father's favor. It had nearly torn them apart when they were much younger, she had needed to intercede.

It was an action that could have gotten her killed, had Russell found out but it had _needed_ to be done. The two of them needed each other.

* * *

Charlie reaches Russell father and presses her lips against his cheek, "Father, it's good to see you," she says, her tone is uncharacteristically demure.

Quinn follows in the action, pulling away, "You look well father." Flattery, despite his age and his protruding gut, probably from too much alcohol and too much rich food, he is still surprisingly spry for a man his age. Every year she came she hoped she'd find him to be sickly, to be dying of some horrid disease, and every year he'd defy all expectations, and be just as fit as he'd always been.

Russell doesn't smile he barely even acknowledges them instead he takes his seat at the head of the table. Nodding once when it's okay for Charlie and Quinn to take their seats, Charlie sits closest to him. While Judy sits beside him, watching as their drinks are poured. Wine, red it's expensive, like everything else in the room. It's rich enough that it makes Quinn's favorite wine look like regular old boxed wine next to it. It was a move made to intimidate them, he was more powerful then they'd ever hope to be.

The meal is served by the wait staff, and Russell Fabray who still hasn't said anything picks up his fork and knife and cuts into the steak, there is nothing better than a good Kobe Strip Steak, well worth the price. He doesn't seem to care that no one has begun to eat yet. The twins learned their lesson well when they were young. They didn't do anything without his permission. A week without food, and the bare minimum of water, but they had to be present as he and Judy ate. He had drilled into their head, they lived or they died on his whim. Even now they still were behaved, they still sat up straight, they were still proper. Such disappointments, at twenty-five he had expected them to be married, to have made the proper connections to make his empire bigger. But who would marry the two of them? And having two lesbian daughters—well it was an embarrassment. He had worked too hard for his company to be dragged down by his two freakish daughters.

He exhales slowly and still they don't move till he dabs his lips with the napkin and picks up his glass taking a sip of the rich wine. This was _his_ family, two freaks, and a wife who needed to be reminded of her place every now and again. Then there was Quinn's bastard child, he had been surprised when Judy had demanded, had actually demanded that he not simply snap the child's neck and move on with is life. She was an accident, but his wife occasionally made a point. If Charlie and Quinn couldn't have _advantageous_ marriages, then at least there was Beth.

He had to think of the future, and right now both of his children sat staring at their plates keeping their heads down. "You may eat," he says after a moment, they hadn't forgotten who had given them everything they had in life. He watches as in unison like they had practiced the movement a million times before Charlie and Quinn begin to eat. "The North Korea account was a nice addition, how is the Supreme Leader?"

Charlie pauses for a moment swallowing her food before she speaks, "Fine father, he looks to increase business this year, he's ordered more weapons that I'll need to personally deliver to him. With the trade embargoes in place, I need to personally oversee the deliveries. We'll be paid in cash for now, to not leave a digital trail. If all goes well, it will be a massive account. Once we figure out a proper way to wire the money without a trace we'll switch to that method. I have our best people working on it, including several forensic accountants working on making the money transfers untraceable."

Russell nods and cuts into his steak again, chewing it slowly, as he turns his attention to Quinn, "And our accounts in the Middle East?"

"Have risen twenty-five percent, our foreign policy has increased the need for weapons, even the various 'rebel' groups are incredibly well funded, if the current state of affairs doesn't change then we should expect to see more sales. Africa however is a bit trickier, some groups are better funded than others, and to increase sales, it requires a bit of logistics, playing one side against another, but it seems to working and no one seems to be the wiser," Quinn replies smoothly.

Russell doesn't say anything to this and takes another bite of his food and another sip of his wine. "And this business with Al Motta?"

"It was a lesson that needed to be taught. His daughter believed that she could steal contracts from us, she put a bounty on our heads," Charlie responds immediately ignoring the sharp intake of breath from Judy.

Russell puts his fork and knife down slowly and stands up. He doesn't need to say anything as both of his daughters place their utensils down and stand up. They've both been here a million times, they recognize the look on his face. Charlie steps forward first and keeps her head straight and squares her shoulders as Russell slaps her. It's a heavy backhand that snaps Charlie's face to the side, his ring catching her, it'll bruise. But he doesn't care as Charlie steps back and Quinn takes her place, he repeats the motion, another heavy backhand. "I don't care what _she_ did. The next time you both decide to _teach_ anyone important a _lesson_, you ask permission. I do not appreciate having Al Motta storming in on me and telling me how you two abominations have broken his daughter. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," came the reply in perfect unison as his twins pulled back, they stand until he takes his seat and motions for them to sit down.

Complete obedience, it's what he demands and it's what he's getting, neither of them have spoken out of turn, neither of them have truly done anything to earn his ire yet. "Now onto why you're both really here. Your one wish, if it's within my power to grant it I shall." This doesn't elicit a response from the twins, for what he gives he can take away. They are on their best behavior today and he smiles. It's cold and unfeeling as he turns to his youngest, "Quinn?"

"I would like to spend time with Beth," Quinn states keeping her head held high and meeting his gaze. Her cheek still throbs, she'll live.

Russell doesn't say anything, he simply takes another bite of his food and he turns to his eldest, "Charlie?"

Charlie looks at their father and she can see the glint in his eye, she knows the look well. It's the one he wears when he wants to screw someone over and for once in the eight years that they've done this stupid song and dance Charlie hesitates. She doesn't look back at Quinn, she knows better than to do that, but it is still a moment's hesitation.

It's enough to cause Russell to break out into a sick grin as he picks up his wine glass and swirls the red liquid around in his glass, because Charlie finally has something she wants, she has a weakness that he can exploit. A chink in the armor. "Well spit it out," he snaps at her.

Quinn watches her heart sinking as her father focuses on Charlie, and she realizes that it isn't her year again. That the one year he deigns to give out one wish, she's told her twin to be selfish. She can't say anything, she won't draw any attention to herself but she stares at her food. It's lost all taste now, if she had just asked—

"I wish that Lucy and I can visit Beth," Charlie states simply the hesitation gone.

Quinn wants to turn her eyes to look at Charlie, but she can't alert her father to the fact that anything is amiss, even though he seems to have figured that out all on his own. He stands up once again and this time Charlie stands on her own and walks up to him. For the past seven years it's been like this, and this time Quinn flinches when he strikes her.

"I have offered you the world and yet you still insist on _spitting_ in my face," he's furious now and bits of spit fly into Charlie's face but she doesn't blink. "This is why you _both_ are failures you refuse to do _whatever_ it takes to get to where you need to be. Do you think I ignored every opportunity or did I _seize it_? Make it mine."

"My wish father, is for Lucy and myself to visit Beth," Charlie repeats again and she's rewarded with another heavy blow to the face, it's the same cheek and this time his ring cuts her into her cheek opening the skin and a trail of blood slowly drips down her face.

"Russell." Judy speaks up and this causes Russell to turn to her. He studies her for a moment and he sneers at her but he finally takes his seat and he motions for Charlie to sit down

He watches as she dabs her cheek, wiping away the blood. "You each have an hour. I do not want either of you _infecting_ her," he says as he goes back to eating his food he's furious and he glares over at Judy who shrinks back.

Quinn resists the urge to simply get up and leave and go and find Beth who would probably in the care of Holly Holiday her nanny. She doesn't want him to change his mind and they go back to simply eating their food until he dismisses them. She feels Charlie's hand on her knee keeping her in place for a moment, her twin not trusting her to not rush out and blow it for the two of them. She can't blame her, she wants to leave this particular brand of hell and go find her daughter.

* * *

It's an hour before they can finally see Beth, she doesn't live in the main house with Russell and Judy. They stay in silence before Quinn finally speaks up. "You didn't have to—" Quinn begins touching Charlie's arm. She feels guilty, if Charlie hadn't once again thought of her, about Beth then she wouldn't be getting to see her daughter.

Charlie ignores her. The mood she's in shifting from one of introspection to something else entirely, the last time she _saw_ her niece was when she was a baby, she's excited that she finally gets to meet her. "I just want to say hello, and tell her how lame you are and then show her pictures of the baby red panda that is currently sitting in my hotel room. I am the cool aunt remember," Charlie says brushing it off. "Then I'll leave you two alone, I haven't actually seen the lizard since she was a baby. Won't be more than five minutes I promise and you can have the rest of my hour with her."

Quinn grips Charlie's arm, the bad one, digging her fingers into the still sensitive flesh she needs Charlie to be serious for a moment. Two hours is more than she's ever had with her, "Charlie. You didn't have to give up what _you wanted_, for me. I would have—"

Charlie pulls her arm away swatting at Quinn's hand, "You'd have never forgiven me if I had taken a chance away from you to be with Beth. Even if it's only for two hours. So if she asks about me, then you tell her that I've done something cool like wrestled with dragons. And that all I want is for her to give me a mug that says best aunt in the world. Cause if it's on a mug it _has_ to be true. And take a lot of pictures alright? Like a lot of pictures."

Quinn doesn't say anything for a moment and she feels the tears in her eyes, "Thank—"

Charlie rolls her eyes, "Don't get all weepy on me, it makes me feel all weird. Just have fun with your daughter," Charlie interrupts. "I know you'd do the same for me, I'll find another way to protect her from him," it's dismissive but there is a raw emotion in her voice.

Holly comes out of the playroom that was meant to hold Beth when she came to visit, and looks at the twins and smiles, it's a sad one. "I have to keep strict time—so you can't go over."

"Give me five minutes, and then just give every last minute to Quinn," Charlie said nodding at her twin who nods back before she enters the room.

"Mom?" Beth asks turning to look at Charlie.

"Nope, your mom isn't anywhere as cool as I am," Charlie says with a small smile.

"Aunt Charlie?" Beth asks and she's hesitant as Charlie nods and opens her arm, letting Beth run into them.

It wasn't what she wanted but as she picks Beth up despite the fact that she's much too old to be picked up, it most certainly was the right decision. "Your mom will be in here in moment. I just came to say hello, and to tell you that your mom is like super lame."

Beth touches Charlie's cheek where there is a single butterfly stitch on it, "How'd you get that?"

"Fighting dragons," Charlie answers as she puts Beth down, "Duh."

"Don't be silly dragon's don't exist," Beth says in an exasperated tone.

"They do so," Charlie argues back playfully. "I really can't stay long because I'm sure your mom will totally kick my as—butt. She will totally kick my butt, but I got you a pet."

"You did?" Beth says in an excited tone and Charlie smiles and nods.

"I did, I got you a red panda, take a look," she says pulling out her phone where there is a picture of the baby animal curled up in its cage sleeping. Beth squeals because it looks adorable and Charlie grins at her, "But your mother wants me to take it back and get you a _normal_ pet."

"Aww," Beth says and she pouts disappointed, as she looks at what would have been the most adorable pet ever.

"So I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll keep him for you and once your mom says it is okay I'll let you have him. You can name him, and because every little girl wants a pet, I'll have Holly take you to the pound to get a puppy. Or a kitten or whatever you want. I'll pay for everything you need. But you have to be responsible. Can you do that for me?"

Beth nods and Charlie lets the nine-year old hug her again, "Thank you aunt Charlie," she mumbles and Charlie pats her back.

"Remember I'm like the coolest aunt in the world, and I'm much cooler than your mom. I should let her see you now before she breaks the door down and yells at me. Be good for her, because she really loves you and misses you."

"I know, Aunt Holly tells me that every time I miss her, and you can name him Hiccup. He's like my favorite character in my favorite series of books."

Beth giggles but she watches as Charlie gets up and opens the door and it's the first time she's seen her aunt and her mother standing side by side, "Mom!"

Quinn drops to her knees and opens her arms for Beth and hugs her tightly, and she struggles for a moment to not cry, but it's been far too long since she's seen Beth. And she's grown so big, so tall and beautiful and she has Harmony's eyes, but everything else, she looks like her. "I'm so sorry, I won't be gone for this long again I promise."

"It's okay, don't cry mom," Beth lectures, but she's crying to because she's really missed her mother.

"And tell her to take pictures," Charlie calls out before Holly closes the door separating the two of them.

Quinn finally holds Beth away from her so she can take a better look at her, and suddenly Beth is very shy, "I thought you forgot about me," she admits.

"Never. I think about you every day. Not a day goes by where I don't think about you, what you're doing what you've been up to. I—I got you a present." Quinn says as she holds out the small black box and opens it. "It's a locket, it has a picture of me and you in it. So you can wear it at all times, and you'll know that I'm always thinking of you."

"Always?" Beth asks as she picks up the beautiful chain.

"Always," Quinn replies firmly as she brushes Beth's hair away and puts the necklace around her neck. "Did you enjoy meeting your aunt Charlie?"

"Yeah she's going to get me a puppy! All the other kids at school have a pet and now I do too. I got to name it, the red panda. I named it Dragon. I'm reading How to Train your dragon, it's like my favorite books ever," Beth goes on. "I've watched both movies, Aunt Holly took me to watch it with a bunch of my friends from school."

"I bet you're really popular aren't you?" Quinn says stopping for a moment to pull out her phone so she can start taking video of this.

"I have lots of friends but Penny is my best friend. She's really cool she has a pet lizard that she gets to play with, she named him Toothless when she got him. She wants to get a bunch of lizards and name them after the dragons, but her parents said no."

"Well maybe we can watch both movies the next time I'm here. And I can read the stories to you—you can read now can't you?"

"Duh mom," Beth says with a roll of her eyes and Quinn shakes her head.

"I'd still like to read to you, doesn't matter how old you get," Quinn says. It hits her that she's never actually read her daughter a bed time story before, if things don't change she'll never be there for her daughter's first boyfriend, or her first heart ache. Though if she had her way any boy that dared to ask her daughter out would be properly frightened. It's a bit too early to be thinking of that as she tunes back into what her daughter is saying to her.

* * *

The drive back into the city is a quiet one, it hurts more when she has to leave, but she's caught up with Beth. She knows how her daughter is doing in school, she's learned about her daughter's friends. About the small crush she has on the boy with glasses and messy brown hair, Daniel. Beth still hasn't asked the question that she's been dreading answering and she wonders when that day will come. She can't keep doing this anymore, these short visits, begging for scraps of time to spend with her daughter. "Charlie?"

Her twin glances at her, she's been unusually quiet flicking through the pictures she took of Beth. "Hmm?"

Quinn turns to her, "How long have you been planning to kill our father? And how can I help?" Charlie brow raises for a minute before she grins at her. For years they'd been planning to cut him off at the source take away his power. But she was tired of trying to convince allies to join them. She was tired of playing his sick games. She wanted her freedom. She'd never actually considered patricide, it seemed to be on a list of sins that she didn't particularly want to cross. Family was _family_. Blood was blood, blood was loyalty. But their father would kill them if they didn't obey, if they weren't perfect. She couldn't live in fear anymore.

* * *

**AN: Next some Faberry, some Charlie/Norah there might be some smut next chapter, there might not be. I haven't decided I'll sleep on it.  
**

**Review please and thank you. **


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and like I said I don't know if the next story will be a G!P or not. It depends on how I feel when I begin to write it. I mean I suppose I can think of another one that features G!P or I might put up a poll if I'm undecided. Who knows. **

* * *

"The twins are having a private meeting," Mike said stopping Norah and Rachel at the elevator.

Rachel frowned and glanced down the hallway, for once there weren't two people outside their doors, the hallway had been cleared. Something was going down, "They told us that they would spend the last few days they have in the city with them."

Mike glanced down the hallway, the twins had been plotting something all night, and they were keeping the whole thing quiet for once. He wasn't sure _what_ they were plotting but it seemed to be top secret even by their standards. "Give me a moment, I'm sure they've just lost track of time," he said as he pulled away from them and went to Quinn's room and knocked on the door. He wasn't going to enter the room without their express permission.

There was a pause and Quinn opened the door, "What part of private—" Quinn trailed off and looked down at where Mike was pointing with his thumb and she smiles her annoyance forgotten. They must have lost track of time, plotting to kill your father took a lot more planning then they thought. There were so many variables, Russell Fabray was one of the richest men in the world, his death would be felt and neither of them had any intention of going to jail. "Rachel."

Rachel smiled approaching Quinn, "If you two are busy—" she frowns there is a bruise on Quinn's right cheek right under her eye. "What happened?" she demands to know and she reaches forward to touch Quinn's cheek and the arm's dealer blinks in confusion.

Quinn doesn't answer the question instead wrapping her arms around Rachel and kissing her hoping that it distracts her at least for now, she hadn't had time to cover the small bruise with makeup. She had truly lost track of time, and she was sleep deprived. "I'm never too busy to—"

Rachel wasn't having it, not this time. "Quinn Fabray, you promised to be _honest_ with me. That was the terms for us continuing our relationship. You can't _distract_ me by kissing me and hoping that I'll forget about that bruise on your cheek. Have you put ice on it?"

Quinn made a face, "No? It's a bruise Rachel I'll—"

Rachel ignores her and turns to Mike, "We're going to need a bag of frozen peas. If you could please get some—if I had known that you had gotten yourself hurt I would have brought some myself, but I'm not leaving this room until you tell me exactly how you got that bruise."

Quinn turned to look at Mike who had picked up his phone, "What are you doing? You don't work for her—" Mike ignored her and barked some orders into the phone forcing Quinn to turn her attention back to Rachel. "We have to talk about the fact that you're turning my men against me. They don't listen anymore—I think they like you better than me."

"You're changing the subject," Rachel said and Quinn frowned it was the first time that they had to explain away bruises.

"I know I am, it was a simple sparring—" Quinn begins, trying to think of plausible excuses.

Rachel frowns and pulls away from Quinn, "When you finally know the meaning of _honesty_ Quinn, then you know where to find me. I'm going home. Are you coming with me Norah?" she asks her cousin.

Quinn looks panicked for a moment, "Rachel—I will have plenty of bruises, that doesn't always mean that I'm in danger. I'm not in danger, you're not currently in any danger. I simply don't want to—"

"Who hit you?" Norah interrupts and Quinn turns to her. "I've been in plenty of fights, I recognize when someone got smacked in the face," she says with a shrug. "Misspent youth."

Charlie presses her hand on Quinn's lower back, coming to her aid, there was no hiding the damage and it didn't seem like Quinn could get them out of this with her quick thinking. "In polite society, it's best if one hides the damage. And if you can't well—you simply don't _discuss_ what goes on at home," Charlie says. Quinn looks at her twin who shrugs, "I want to spend the next two days with Norah instead of fighting over our mysterious wounds. Plus you want Rachel to stay and I can't deal with you being all distraught because she's upset with you."

Quinn frowns and glances at Rachel who had stopped and was staring at the two of them curiously, she sighs. "No one cares about what goes on in your home. Even if they see the damage they expect you to lie about it. The topic makes people—uncomfortable, and many people never know how to react to it. We're rich—things are supposed to be amazing even when they aren't. But we're—"Rachel hugs her, she wraps her arms around her and hugs her, and the words stop in her chest.

Norah tilts Charlie's head up and looks at the cut, and winces looking at it, "Are you really fine?"

"This really is _nothing_ Norah. I'm fine, now let's go order some breakfast because I am much too lazy to leave the hotel today and then we can play video games and other things together," Charlie says gently taking Norah's hand and pulling her away from Quinn's door and across the hall to her suite. She glances over her shoulder at Quinn who is still being hugged tightly by Rachel and smiles.

Rachel sighs a bit, she had expected it to be another assassin, if she had suspected that the twins were hiding _this_, she most certainly wouldn't have pushed. She wouldn't have made a scene, or thrown a tantrum over it. "I shouldn't have gotten angry with you—but you promised to be honest Quinn, I'm not going to judge you. I've been told that I'm a bit pushy—but I don't like seeing you hurt. If it's something that you don't wish to talk about—then you can tell me and I will take a step back and wait for you to come to me."

Quinn sighs, "It really isn't _that_ _bad_ Rachel, it's a bruise that will heal in time. If you want to see real damage you really should see what happens when Charlie and I fight. It makes this look like a paper cut," she says attempting to joke.

"Don't do that, don't try and brush it under the rug. It doesn't matter how old you are, no one should ever put their hands on you in that manner. I don't care how rich he is, your father isn't a very good man. And you shouldn't have to put up with it. Neither of you should have to put up with it."

"Rachel, when our father summons someone, the only correct response is to answer his summons. He is not a man that you say no to. He only summons us at the most once a year, he doesn't actually like spending time with us."

Rachel frowns at this, "Still—"

"Rachel we're fine, let's go see if the hotel room service menu has vegan breakfast or I'll have one of my men run and get it. We're fine—I'm fine. As much as our father doesn't like us we're his best earners. So let's just drop it for now," Quinn interrupts. This is not the conversation that she wants to have with Rachel, explaining the why and the how Russell Fabray manages to keep them under his thumb.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Norah asks looking at the cage that's placed on the coffee table where there is a baby red panda curled up asleep.

"That is Hiccup, he's my new pet," Charlie says dismissively. "Don't worry he's harmless, he likes to chew on my finger though. He'll be staying in New York for now, and when he's a bit older. Want to hold him?" Charlie says walking over to the cage but Norah shakes her head.

"What possessed you to get a wild animal for a pet?" Norah asks whispering.

Charlie reaches into the cage and runs her finger along Hiccups tail gently, thinking about her niece, "I thought it'd be cool, and I already purchased him before Quinn found out. Don't worry there is a book on how to take care of it. Santana's babysitting it, she said no but then Brittany asked and she said yes. They are relatively harmless."

"Till it eats your face in your sleep," Norah mutters. Charlie glances at her an amused smile on her face as she opens the cage and gently picks up the red panda which grips onto her.

"It's perfectly safe Norah, I mean it's not like I got a tiger or a crocodile, or something ridiculous like that. I mean he's very friendly," Charlie says shaking her head. "There are certain people who do keep them for pets, they can be domesticated as much as any animal can be. And if it proves to much I'll just have to give it to a zoo."

Norah stares at the animal in Charlie's arms and then back at her girlfriend, "This isn't something that you do on a _whim_ is it? Go out and pick up a wild animal?"

"No?"

"Good," Norah says immediately, the last thing she needs is Charlie thinking it's a good idea to house a tiger or something dangerous like that.

* * *

Rachel watched as Quinn sipped on her coffee, they hadn't talked about it. The abuse, Quinn insisted that it wasn't as bad as she seemed to think. But Quinn was an adult now, she was the Ice Queen, one of the most dangerous women on the planet and yet—Rachel glanced at the bruise again. There wasn't something adding up. She wondered where that bag of peas was.

"You're thinking too loud," Quinn says glancing over at her. "I'm fine Rachel, this is nothing. Charlie and I have fought tooth and nail before, this is nothing."

"I was merely wondering where that bag of peas is, you should have taken care of it earlier Quinn. And there is a difference between what your—I'm not sure he deserves the title of father, so from now I shall simply refer to him as _that man_, and what you and Charlie get up to. And I'm sure that if you two get physical with each other it's not the best way to handle your disagreements. However I'm sure you certainly hit back, and vice versa. It's _different_, you're not—scared of your twin. Charlie wouldn't actually hurt you."

Quinn crosses her legs, "You're right it is different, but this—" Quinn points to her cheek. "This was discipline, we did something without his permission. This isn't excusing his behavior, it's simply a way of life. We see him once a year and truthfully it doesn't hurt. I've had worse—"

"From _him_?" Rachel says getting up, getting angry on Quinn's behalf.

Quinn sighs, "Rachel, my father has other ways to control me. Truthfully getting slapped is better than some of the other things he's done to keep us in line. But you need to understand I've been in warzones, I've had a gun pointed at me several times. I've had people out to kill me. Physical violence doesn't bother me to the degree that it upsets you. He likes to throw his weight around, but you need to stop worrying. We see him once a year, and he was in a good mood this year."

Rachel sniffs indignantly, "If this is a good mood Quinn, then I'd hate to see him in a bad mood."

Quinn lets out a harsh laugh, "Yes. You really would hate to see him in a bad mood," there is a quiet that falls over them. "We're going to be leaving in under forty-eight hours, are you sure that you are okay with trying to make this work between us?"

Rachel pauses for a moment, Quinn was offering her another out, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Quinn blinks, "What? Of course not, I want to try this with you. But if you don't think you can—" she begins trying to save the conversation.

Rachel eyes Quinn carefully, "I told you that the only thing that I requested—was that you be honest with me and I realize there are some topics—which will be difficult, for you to talk about and I need to learn not to push you, and wait for you to come to me. But things like you being in danger, or if you're shot at—those are things that you need to tell me about immediately. My mind jumped to the worse, when I saw your wounds. And I admit that my mind tends occasionally to go to the worst case scenario, but I care about you—and even though we've only known each other for a short amount of time, I do want to continue our relationship because your complete and utter incapability to be nice to me without teasing me—you do make me happy. You—make me feel things that I didn't think was quite possible. So when you do go—please be careful. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

Quinn smiles at this and finally moves standing up and getting up to kiss Rachel, wrapping her arm around her. "I'm not going to get hurt—I'm far from reckless and every mistake that I've made I've learned from. I'll keep coming back, and I'll make sure to fly back every single time I can—I need to be in the States more this year anyway so you can expect me to fly in as much as possible. And I know you don't want me to buy you things but since I'm going to be needing a new computer anyway—I got you a new one and I know Charlie bought Norah one, so we can skype every single time I have internet access and once we leave you'll have your own satellite phone as will Norah. Every day, I'll call you every day, doesn't matter where I am. I promise."

Rachel smiles into the kiss, in just forty-eight hours Quinn will be on a plane to god knows where, she'll be back to work selling guns and arms to people all over the world. Bad people, she knows this and she knows what her job is. The distance will help separate them, it will make it easier. She won't miss Quinn Fabray. She can't miss her, she'll use this time to break away from the twins, to put the walls up to protect herself. But until she has the time to do that she'll enjoy herself. She'll enjoy being with Quinn Fabray, who isn't quite the Ice Queen that she imagined her to be. There is a sharp knock on the door, and Rachel pulls away, "Finally, the bag of frozen peas that I requested."

Quinn watches Rachel head to the door and raises her brow, kissing Rachel is addicting, and they only have forty-eight hours together. Forty-eight hours, she wonders how many times she can make Rachel scream her name in that amount of time, she wonders how it would feel to have her wake up in her arms. There is so much that they can do in forty-eight hours and she plans to make the best of it. So she follows her and she hears her talking to Mike thanking him for doing it, she really needs to give Rachel a talk about sucking up toh her men. She sees Mike glance at her as she slides behind Rachel quietly, wrapping her arms around her from behind and tilting her head so she can have Rachel's neck brushing aside her hair before kissing it.

Rachel jumps a bit and yelps nearly dropping the bag of frozen peas. "Quinn—your eye needs to be tended to," she says flushing and looking at Mike who looks wholly unperturbed by the turn of events. Quinn nips at her neck and she bites her lip hard to keep a low groan from escaping her lips as she feels Quinn's rapidly hardening member pressing against her. "Quinn—"

Quinn glances up at Mike, "Patrol the halls," it's an order and he rolls his eyes but nods as she pulls Rachel back into her the suite closing the door, she nips Rachel's ear after she finishes speaking her hands slowly sliding up under her shirt once the door closes to cup her bra-clad breasts.

"Quinn that was _highly_ _inappropriate_ and—" Rachel's words are cut off with a low moan as she finally drops the bag of peas. Quinn is gently sucking at her neck again, the so called Ice Queen was planning to mark her, and she knows if she looks at Quinn right now with that pleased smirk on her face and the lust in her eyes, it'll be a mistake.

"I want you," Quinn murmurs against her neck pulling away. There was the whole christening every room in this suite and they had forty-eight hours to do it and the hallway was a perfect place to start. With a quick movement she turned Rachel around so that she could kiss her properly pushing her against the door, she was suddenly very glad that she had told Mike to take a walk.

Rachel really couldn't help it, looking at Quinn as the taller woman leaned into kiss her, it was a bruising kiss, a hungry one and she felt her nipples hardening under her shirt as the arousal peaked. Quinn's hands running along her legs, and she was suddenly glad that she was wearing a skirt, as she felt Quinn's hand running along the lines of the green lace underwear that she had been wearing, something Norah had insisted on. It didn't even seem like Quinn was going to take the time to appreciate it and at this moment she didn't care. She wants Quinn, it's like a flip is switched on whenever she's in this position with Quinn, it's hardly fair that Quinn make her into this—person, a person that _loses_ control with just a bit of pleasure. "_So take me_."

Quinn shivers as she pulls away and there is a flurry of movement, she's pulling Rachel's shirt off running her hand along Rachel's abdomen, she was never one for swearing, she wasn't as crass as Charlie and Santana, but there is a time and a place for swearing and this is it, "_Fuck_ you're beautiful," she says in a low tone, as she looks at Rachel ignoring the flushing of her cheeks, as she leans in and kisses her again grinding her hips against Rachel's own. Her hands gripping onto Rachel's waist, the feeling of Rachel touching gently running her fingers along the length of her dick through the silk fabric only making her harder, there are so many things that she wants Rachel to do to her body, the images that fill her mind. It's like being a kid in a candy store, but right now she just wants to _fuck_ her girlfriend, and she lets go of Rachel's hips so she can pull down her pants letting them fall to her ankles and she pauses for a moment because her condoms are in the other room. "Fuck," she curses.

Rachel glances down at her, "You _can_. I'm on the pill," she says and swallows, "And I want _all_ of you this time, so take me."

Quinn hesitates for a moment, the last time she had sex without a condom on, she'd managed to get Harmony pregnant, but Harmony hadn't been on anything. She swallows for a moment, she decides to trust Rachel—she isn't Harmony and she doubts that Rachel really wants to put her Broadway career on hold for an accident. She slides her hand under Rachel's skirt again, pushing the underwear to the side as she lifts her hips up completely burying herself into Rachel, "_You're tight,_" she groans, it still surprises her, she's been with Rachel several times and the feeling of Rachel's walls around her dick make her shiver, it feels even better without the condom on.

Rachel lets out a soft groan and tilts her head back against the door, which seems to invite Quinn to attack her neck again, sucking on it as she lets out a low moan, she doesn't even know what her neck is going to look like tomorrow but she imagines that Quinn's marks are going to be all over her. But the feeling of Quinn stretching her, filling her so fully, the pleasure just mounts, and she lets out a frustrated groan because Quinn hasn't begun to take her. Like she had all the previous times, Quinn enjoys it, hearing her moan her name, hearing her beg for the pleasure it feeds her ego and she doesn't mind feeding it, and one day—not now she's going to turn the tables on the woman but now is not that time, "_Please—just fuck me Quinn._" She rolls her hips against Quinn's hips bracing herself against the door hard to get access to that friction that she needed. That she wanted.

Quinn smiles against Rachel's neck where she is still working on making sure that everyone knows that she's hers, and begins to move her hips, sliding her dick into Rachel at a slow pace, she's patient, she knows that sometimes delayed gratification is all the sweeter. She hears Rachel groan in frustration, and she nearly shudders again as Rachel's arousal drips down her cock when she pulls out and spills around the base of her dick. She's so wet and she knows that Rachel needs her, it's a high. One that she wants to extend for as long as possible, and she reaches down trailing her finger around Rachel's clit slowly teasing it.

Quinn is incapable of being nice to her, it's the only thing that Rachel can think as she feels the arms dealer teasing her. "_Harder. Quinn p—please fuck me. Take me—just please Quinn make me cum_." But for once Quinn doesn't seem to pay her any mind and while this is pleasurable it's only going to bring her closer to the edge. She needs something more, something to just push her over the edge. She feels it when Quinn brushes her fingers over her clit, and suddenly picks up her speed, slamming into her harder filling her deeper and she feels her walls clench against Quinn's dick, and she bites her lip hard trying to prevent the loud moan that nearly erupts from her lips, but she doesn't manage to stop it in time, as she grips Quinn's back scratching it, as she climaxes hard.

It was almost too much the tightening of Rachel's walls and she wants to hold off they still have several rooms to get to, but it's hot and wet and she can feel Rachel's walls tightening against. She almost loses it, but she doesn't instead Quinn manages to keep on going pushing Rachel to another climax with her thrusting and she doesn't even care that there is a pool of wetness beside them, she's not sure if it's from the peas that are melting or if it's from their combined juices. Her hips are soaked and she can feel the wetness dripping down her legs. It's after Rachel hits her third orgasm that she finally loses the battle and groans loudly and shivers hard.

The sudden heat of Quinn's cum, nearly causes Rachel to shiver and she looks into Quinn's eyes, and she's swallows a bit before leaning into kiss Quinn, she no longer cares that it's going to be difficult to not fall in love with Quinn. There is so much about the arms dealer that she doesn't know and she wants to find out about. There has to be more than just this 'evil person' that Will Schuester insists that is there. Because despite the frosty exterior, Quinn was warm and kind with her, she was different. The mission after all was to get Quinn Fabray to fall in love with her, to get the arms dealer to trust her. She'd need to go deeper than this, get past Quinn's already crumbling walls. The kiss ends and she rests her head against Quinn's and gives her a lazy smile. She's not surprised that Quinn is still hard inside her.

Quinn gently places another kiss on Rachel's lips and there are five more rooms left to christen and she wonders if her legs can carry her and Rachel over to the piano. She gives Rachel that smirk that she knows the diva loves to hate, they still have close to forty-seven hours left to go, and she's nowhere done with Rachel yet.

* * *

Charlie winces as Norah gently touches the area around her eye, "This is why I don't want you anywhere near him," Charlie admits. "I know you might want to—one day but I don't even want to deal with him. So I don't want you to think that it's about me being ashamed of you—I'm more ashamed of him," Charlie explains wincing as she lets Norah clean it.

"You really weren't shitting me when you said your dad was a bastard. I'm sorry I assumed—stop squirming," Norah orders as Charlie tries to get away from the cotton swab where she had been dabbing some peroxide on the cut. It's enough to get Charlie to still for a moment, a playful smile on her face. "I'm sorry I assumed that your life was perfect. Did he—do this a lot?"

Charlie eyes Norah, carefully studying her. She doesn't want to talk about him while she's with Norah there time is short, "Depends, it was worse when we were kids, but we saw him about once a month. Sometimes for a day, sometimes for a whole week. An obedient child—that's a child who loves his parents, is what he would say all the time. He wants complete obedience from us." Charlie winces as Norah puts another butterfly stitch on her cheek. "I don't want to talk about it—about him, so can we just—play some video games, and maybe later we can do something fun before I have to go."

Norah studies Charlie for a moment, "You can trust me you know. I mean—"

"I do trust you," Charlie interrupts, "But I don't want to spend the little time I have left with you talking about him. He's ruined a lot of things in my life—and I don't want him to ruin the last two days that have been an amazing three weeks. So let's have some fun."

Norah pauses for a moment because a stray thought just occurred to her. She hadn't even thought about it, Charlie and their sex life. She exerted control which Charlie didn't personally seem to mind, but then again Charlie had been shot and had thought it a good idea to walk around New York City instead of being on bed rest. The word limits didn't necessarily apply to her. "So you don't mind—when I make you beg?"

Charlie glances at her, for a moment and gets up heading to her bed as she moves the games that are on her bed away. "I _let you_ control me because I _trust_ you, if you do something that I'm uncomfortable with _I'll_ let you know. But you can't keep trying to sneak out after we're done. I like you in my bed and I like waking up with you beside me. "

Norah swallows she still hadn't managed to successfully pull out of Charlie's bed without the arms dealer knowing, she was an incredibly light sleeper. It was a fair request, "Okay, I won't leave anymore. But _you've_ got to let me be the—"

Charlie snorts as she interrupts. "I'm the big spoon, we've already decided that." She ignores the scowl that appears on Norah's face as she walks up to her girlfriend and kisses her, making sure that Norah can't argue with her anymore.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 30 the twins head off, we're going to check in with William, and who knows what else I'll think to write next. Start with a flashback or a flash forward. What to do. I'll figure it out by the time my first review comes in. Seriously people I love your reviews. Keep reviewing. **


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: And the twins say their goodbyes in this chapter.**

* * *

Quinn rolled her eyes as she pulled her suitcase into the hallway watching as Charlie handed Dave her suitcase and her laptop bag. "Charlie, I've told you repeatedly that you can't use your bodyguards as your personal pack mules. They were close to going on strike the last time you were bored," she smiles as Mike grabs the handle of her suitcase and begins to pull it along, "Thank you Mike. Your guards are supposed to be a reflection of you."

Charlie shrugs and looks at Dave who is dragging her bag to the elevator, "Santana will have the rest of our stuff packed and moved into our new place by the end of the day," she said as she straightened her tie.

Quinn nodded and looked at her twin, the amused look on her face fading, "I don't actually _want_ to go back to work," she glanced back at her hotel room where Rachel was currently finishing up taking a shower. She still couldn't believe that Rachel hadn't let her take a shower with her. It wasn't just the sex, the diva had gotten angry on her behalf—and the way she looked at her with that smile, the adorable way she bit her lip when she was deep in concentration or when she stomped her foot when she was angry. She wondered if Rachel would stay—if she found out about them, about her sins. She was going soft, and she didn't mind.

Caring wasn't a strength, she was so used to being the wild twin. She had never had something to come back to, not like her sister who had Beth. Sure she had been paranoid about security, but she had never minded being on the frontlines with her men. She was the Reaper, she wasn't supposed to be afraid to die. Sure she had Quinn, but Quinn had Beth. Quinn came back home for Beth. "I don't want to go to work either," she admits. "But we need to—he can't find out about them. We're going back to work _for_ them."

Quinn sighs because she knows her twin is right, it doesn't make it any easier, but if she can manage it. She can keep in touch with Rachel, who has already come up with a schedule for acceptable times to call. Anytime when she's not working unless it's an emergency. She doesn't know when Charlie actually plans on doing it, murdering their father but she needs it to be soon. Russell isn't just someone that they can make disappear when there was _that_ much money on the line people would take notice. From poison to making it look like a suicide to simply shooting him point blank, she was personally surprised that her twin had thought of hundreds of different scenarios, with a reason why she would get caught. Why they would get caught, where it could possibly go _wrong_. It didn't help that Charlie wanted revenge for every hit, for every punishment that he had given the two of them. She wanted him just as scared as he had made them feel, just as helpless. Truthfully it wasn't something she cared for—she just wanted him _dead_. "It's not a chore—being with them. I _want_ to spend time with her—and I don't know when it happened Charlie. I don't know when she became so important to me. And it keeps adding up—she didn't judge me, she's not scared of me—she looks at me with that look, she makes me laugh and I don't want to go back to work, I want to keep her safe. I get jealous when that stupid Paolo dude makes eyes at her. I think I'm falling in love with her Charlie. I think that I'm falling in love with Rachel Berry. _Fuck_. I'm falling in love with Rachel."

"Well, I'm glad to know what I'm feeling is normal then," Charlie says, it's mostly to herself. "I think this year Quinn—it's going to be a good one. It's going to be _our_ year. A year from today we'll still be with them, we'll be looking for rings—or something ridiculous like that, finalizing our plans on how to take _him_ out. This year is going to be a good one for us, we'll finally take out all our enemies, and then we'll be done—you'll have—_her_, and Rachel. I'll have Norah—and maybe I can start thinking about having my own little hell spawn and settling down—you know grow up and be like you little sis." she laughs at this idea. "I can't even keep a straight face when I say that. I'm never going to be as boring and as lame as you." Charlie pats her sister's back.

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Do try not to get yourself killed again, and actually _deal_ with the Triad situation before it gets out of control, if you need Mike—"

"I'll let you know. Speaking of which—we haven't finalized anything have we? Who your guards will be and who mine will be? I know you get Sam and Sebastian, but do you really need Blaine as well? You're taking our _best_ and leaving me with just Brittany."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I got an angry call from Kurt about how I'd better be taking Blaine with me, something about how _you're_ a _menace_. He's still upset about you nearly getting his step-brother killed."

"I _sent_ _flowers_."

"You had Brittany send flowers which I'm sure wasn't at all appropriate, you would have better luck with asking her to send him a stuffed animal." Quinn corrected. "You have Brittany, you can have Dave, Jesse, Matt and Ryder."

"Which leaves you with a team of Mike, Sam, Azimio, Blaine and Sebastian. Of course _you_ get the best. This leaves us with Rory, and Joe," Charlie says letting out a breath. "Take Joe and Rory, you need them more than I do. I can make do, and if I need someone, I'll have Sue send me one of her new recruits."

Quinn nods at this, "I'll tell Mike when I see him next. Charlie I am serious about the whole not dying thing. So for once, just this once can you _try_ to not piss people off? I even got you one of those little compliance signs, how many days since someone last shot at you. Can we make it past a month this time? I do _worry_ about you."

Charlie smiles, and holds out her hand for her twin who grabs it. They aren't _huggers_, they don't really hug things out, or talk about things like they're feelings. But forgiveness flows freely between them, she's mostly forgiven Quinn for shooting her. Quinn's completely forgiven her for dragging her on that blind date. "As long as you do the same, I'd be horrendously lost without you bossing me around and reminding me what's proper. So don't die Quinn."

Quinn smirks, "I'll try and talk to you every other day if I can. Do actually pick up the phone this time when I call. You now have a reason to not leave it on your plane for long periods of time." Quinn smiles at her twin, it's more of a smirk. "It's been almost pleasant to be around you this time. Let's do it again." Charlie rolls her eyes in response.

* * *

William Schuester was not having a good day, actually he was having a terrible week. Suspended without pay while there was an internal investigation. This was the twins fault, he knew it. They had somehow gotten to Figgins, it was the only explanation that made sense. He had expected to be suspended but it was supposed to have pay. Throw in the fact that the twins lawyers had gone after him and a few of the people closest to him. Making sure that they had been punished just as harshly.

All he had wanted to do was check in on to see how the mission was progressing.

Surely Norah and Rachel had found _something_ that he could use, something that would prove to everyone that he was right. That Quinn and Charlie Fabray weren't quite the saints that they were portrayed to be in the media. He just needed _someone _to talk to tell him which rocks to look under. They were the key to taking down an entire criminal empire. It took every little bit of resistance to not try and check in, he needed to make sure that Rachel and Norah were safe after all. The twins were probably abusing them, he knew how criminals were.

It was almost enough to make him start drinking again, almost but he needed to Figgins that he wasn't losing it, that the twins weren't getting to him. The IRS had found _irregularities_ with his bank accounts, and were delving further. His affair with Emma had been discovered by human resources, with several compromising photos, several criminals had come forth and said that he had coerced confessions out of them. He didn't know _how_ they were doing it, he didn't even want to know _why_ they were doing it, but they were. He hadn't even done anything wrong, but the mud was sticking, Figgins had actually yelled at him for his actions.

It didn't help that Teri was painting him as this obsessive man who was trying to recapture his glory days. That he was deranged and going after the twins as a personal vendetta, especially against her for representing her. All his investigations were under review, he had wanted to _spook _them. And Quinn's vow to have his job was wearing on him. He had hired a lawyer, a good one to represent him, the best he could afford. It certainly wasn't Howell, Del Monico, Ryan and associates. But he needed someone to represent him, someone that would speak up for him. But even his lawyer was having a hard time that he really was _clean_. Even if he could put this all behind him, there was no way that he would ever be considered—for director.

Dustin was an idiot, and he was sure that he was crooked but the illegal look into his financials had turned up surprisingly clean. It was getting harder to know who to trust. The twins had effectively isolated him and he knew they were simply waiting till they could tighten the noose around his neck, but he'd fight back.

He could still _win_ this.

* * *

"Quinn?" Rachel said looking at her girlfriend who was still sitting in the car with her watching as her men busied themselves with getting their things on the jet. "I know you promised to be honest with me—if people shoot at you. You've been vague about how much danger you're actually in. But _I want you to be safe_. I want you to come back to me. _Promise me_ you'll come back."

"Rachel I'm going away for business not going off to war. I'm going to come back, I've got someone important to come back to. I can't afford to be as reckless Charlie is," Quinn says taking Rachel's hand. "I'll be back before you know it, and I will call you in one of your designated times where it's okay—"

"Unless it's an emergency. You can call me anytime if it's an emergency. Or if you have a bad day, or you know—you miss me," Rachel says the last part and it sounds needlessly pathetic to her. Quinn's not even gone yet, and she's already missing the arms dealer.

"So I can ignore your carefully crafted time zone chart and the several clock apps that you insisted that I download on my phone?" Quinn asks an amused smile on her face.

Rachel scowls and stomps her foot crossing her arms over her chest, trust Quinn to mock her preparedness. She had just been preparing for all eventualities. "You really are—" she's cut off by a gentle kiss from Quinn and she forgets why she's annoyed with her.

"I already miss you Rachel," Quinn murmurs against her lips. "Telling me to call you when I miss you means that you'll never get off the phone or get any sleep." She's about to say some more when there's a sharp rap against the glass and both of them look up and Mike nods at her. She pauses for a moment, she doesn't want to go. "Call me my numbers already programmed into your sat-phone. So is my skype address and everything you need to contact me. You have Santana's number just in case. She'll be driving you and Norah around, so call her if you need anything." Quinn leans in and kisses Rachel again deepening the kiss for a brief moment trying to memorize how it feels like so she can replay it again and again in her head.

There's another sharp rap on the glass Rachel pulls away from Quinn, "You have to go," she mumbles against her lips. Quinn nods but doesn't pull away right away instead leaning forward to kiss her again, she doesn't deepen it this time, it's quick but she does finally pull away. "Be careful," Rachel says and it's an order.

"I'm not very good with goodbyes," Quinn admits.

"Just say it like you're coming back to me," Rachel says with a shake of her head.

Quinn smiles at this and kisses her again this time pressing her lips against Rachel's forehead, "You'll hear from me soon," she promises before she pulls away and exits the car.

Rachel watches as Quinn says a brief few words to Mike and walks up the stairs and into the jet, she pushes the button that rolls the window down and waves back to Quinn who has stopped at the top of the steps and is waving to her. It hurts more than it should, when Quinn finally turns and enters her jet and Rachel pushes the window back up with a sigh. The sound of a phone vibrating and then ringing starts to come from her bag and she opens it quickly, it's the sat-phone that Quinn gave her and she answers it, "Hello?"

"You said I could call whenever I missed you right?"

Rachel glances at the jet and smiles mostly to herself, "Don't they tell you to switch off all electronics during take-off?"

* * *

"I thought you were kidding when you said you owned your own private jet," Norah commented as Charlie showed her around her private jet. "Is that a bar?"

"Fully stocked, it's completely impractical but I keep it well stocked with Jack Daniels and whatever else I'm in the mood for," Charlie said taking a seat on the couch and pulling Norah onto her lap. "I'll be back before you know it, I'm only going to be in Mexico for two months or so. Then it's off to Singapore, Thailand and then China, and then wherever I'm needed."

Norah shifted so she was straddling Charlie and kissed her feeling Charlie place her hands on her hips, "So you're not going to do dangerous shit. Quinn told me how much you enjoy pissing people off."

"I'm not doing my job right if someone's not pissed that I got the better of them," Charlie points out. "But I'll try to behave myself," Charlie says with a dramatic sigh.

Norah leaned in ignoring the fact that Charlie's men were milling about, stowing their gear, as nips Charlie's ear, "We had a good long talk about _manners_ yesterday remember." She grins as she feels Charlie's breath hitch. "And being a terrible winner?" She's rewarded with Charlie tightening her grip on her waist, she kisses Charlie again. "So no more dangerous shit," Norah repeats herself.

Charlie can feel Brittany's gaze on her and adjusts herself, "I'll try to refrain from being as awesome as I usually am." She's met with a gaze from Norah, "I'll be careful I promise. Really you won't miss me at all."

Norah rolls her eyes, and pats Charlie's cheek gently, "Don't be stupid of course I'm going to miss you. Who else am I going to beat in video games and share my whiskey with?"

Charlie grins at this, "So you're not going to share your personal flask with, what was it you said when we met? Oh right, 'just the hot chicks'.

"Nah, I've already got you, and even though you're a bit of a light weight you'll have to do," Norah says with a teasing grin as Charlie gives her a look of mock outrage. "I'm going to miss you," Norah admits honestly as she shakes her head.

Charlie laughs and kisses Norah again, "I'll call you and skype you, and I'll miss you too," she admits.

"Charlie—we've got to get going," Dave says and he's rewarded with Charlie rolling her eyes.

"I think they're telling me that I have to go to work now," Charlie mutters to Norah leaning up and kissing her once more as Norah slides off her lap and she gets up and walks Norah to the door. "I promise I'll be careful this time and tone it down."

Norah smiles, "There are plenty of things that I still want to do with you and to you. I'll see you soon," Norah says gently and places one last lingering kiss against Charlie's lips as she walks down the stairs. She gives a brief nod at Charlie who smiles at her. She's just a mission—but she really hasn't had this much fun in a long time. She heads to the car that's waiting for her and slips into it joining her cousin who is still talking to Quinn a pleasant look on her face.

Charlie waits until Norah's inside the car, she plans to call her after they take off but first she needs some questions answered as she heads back inside and takes a seat in front of Brittany who gives her a knowing smile. "Brittany—how did you know you loved Santana?" she asks fiddling with the sat-phone.

* * *

**Flash Forward – One year and a day in the future.**

Staring down the barrel of a gun was something that she didn't actually expect would be happening to her. Everything was ruined. She was ruined—she had fallen in love with the person that she was supposed to betray. The woman who had made her smile and had made her laugh. She had hurt her the woman who she claimed to love—the betrayal had ripped her to shreds and now here they were. In some dirty warehouse chained to the ground. It was the twin's personal torture chamber, she wondered if they were going to torture them or if they were just going to make it quick and painless. She looked past the gun and even though she expected to see a triumphant look on Santana's face, there was pain. Brittany looked hurt, even Mike and Sam looked disappointed.

"This is _your_ fault. If you hadn't—then we wouldn't—"

"I never _meant_ for this to happen. I didn't think—"

"You never _think_. You never stop and—we can't do this. I can't do this. There has to be another way. I can't—"

"Are you fucking mad? T_hey can't live._ They betrayed _us_. It was just one giant fucking joke—we were played. We have to do _this_. They—they _didn't_ _love_ _us_. Were we that _starved_ for attention that we didn't think about how unrealistic it was for us to fall in love that fast? That they were _perfect_ for us."

The gun presses harder against her skull, and Rachel swallows keeping her eyes trained on the cold muzzle. She's not afraid to die, she shouldn't be but she's terrified. She shouldn't be they knew it was a possibility but they had never seen either of them like this. The hurt was real, the pain was real. They were hurting badly and they were lashing out. Speaking now, begging for her life it might set them off.

"You can't—" She takes a step forward.

"Dave, Zi. Hold her down. She can't interfere," she watches as their two biggest men grab her twin and pull her back. She looks back down at Rachel kneeling on the ground before her, chained to the ground right next to Norah. She feels the burning sensation in her eyes as she begins to feel the tears well up in her eyes.

A trigger is pulled, and the sound of a gunshot going off echoes in the warehouse.

* * *

**AN: Oh look we got a sneak peak of what happens a year later. So next chapter might be a bit longer, so it might not be up tomorrow. We'll see how fast I can get it done, it's the flashback chapter. After which we'll probably take a look at other things how Rachel and Norah are doing, what the twins are up to. We'll keep watching Will self-implode. There will be smut in future chapters. I don't know it might be ten to fifteen chapters till we link up with the flash forward to the future. Maybe. **

**Look I know some of you might hate me for this particular flash forward, but hey it was an excellent show. But that's beside the point. Review. I mean I listen to reviews as best as I can, you ask for no condoms and I delivered, I do listen _most_ of the time. I take things that I can incorporate into this and put it there. Review.**


	31. Chapter 31: Flashback I

**AN: Okay welcome to the first Quinn flashback and while this chapter takes place over several months you will also get a glimpse into the lives of Charlie and Quinn growing up, how they were raised their relationship with Santana, Brittany, Sam and Mike. It will show when Charlie's and Quinn's relationship began to deteriorate, it'll show a different side of Quinn, more innocent. This isn't made to make Quinn look bad but given the fact that she has Russell telling both of them that no one could love them—that they were freaks it's bound to have an effect on Quinn. So the first pretty girl that shows her the first bit of positive attention well it was bound to end badly on her part. Because she doesn't personally believe that anyone can love her. They've been relatively insulated and the only two girls in their lives are Santana and Brittany. **

**As for why Will decided to jump the gun? Because the twins were fucking with him, his livelihood, and he decided to see if he could scare them. Truthfully the twins have run into Will before hence why they are currently going after him and it's frustrating as hell when you know someone is a criminal and they get away. **

**As for what happened in the flash forward—this is ultimately a faberry whether or not it has a happy ending, is still up for debate. I know how it's going to end well no I'm currently going back and forth between two is a happy ending, one is not really all that happy.  
**

**Now as to the anon—who wants some angst—I have never personally written something like that—interesting idea, I could give it some thought. I mean it will make things more complicated as I enter my final arc but maybe. **

* * *

"_Ow_, _fuck_, I give up Santana. I tapped. I tapped. Let me _go_. _Fuck_ let me _go_. What the _fuck_ are you all standing around for? She's _going_ to _break_ my _arm_."

Quinn held her hand up preventing Sam and Mike from helping her twin out as Santana sat on her back pinning her down and twisting the limb, there was an amused smile on her face as her twin desperately tried to break away from Santana. "What are those two fighting about now?" she asked turning to Mike.

"Santana's upset because Charlie's been sucking up all of Brittany's time, and she thinks that there is something going on between them. She doesn't know Brittany's been helping Charlie with her knife fighting," Mike whispered to Quinn.

Quinn bit her lip and rolled her eyes, because there were a lot of things that her twin needed help with, knife fighting was not one of them. "Is this her attempt in getting the two of them together?" she asked and Mike nodded causing Quinn to grin at her twins antics. "Let's just watch for a bit more before we help, she really needs to learn to let the two of them figure it out on their own."

"She's losing the bet, she thought they'd be together by now," Sam pointed out. "I think she's trying to _force_ it."

Quinn rolled her eyes, she'd told Charlie that it was a bad idea to get involved but there was a solid thousand dollars on the line. They'd been at this for the past year and a half, all of them had caught Santana and Brittany either making out or in the process of having sex. Yet they weren't _together_. It was infuriating and truthfully she couldn't blame Charlie for attempting to hurry the process along. "_Santana_ let her go before Sue or Shannon comes back and we're all doing wind sprints till we puke. I do not need Sam vomiting all over me again like he did last time they caught the two of you fighting."

Santana rolled her eyes and let go of Charlie's arm slapping her future employer upside the head, "Stay away from Britt's."

Charlie rolled onto her back with a cheeky grin on her face opening her mouth to antagonize Santana some more when footsteps were heard and she quickly rushed to her feet and went to go stand by Quinn, "Well that was a bust, I'm not as good as you are at manipulating people," she mutters to her twin.

"Well perhaps if you didn't make it so obvious and you actually tried to fight back you wouldn't be in this mess," Quinn whispers back causing Charlie to grin at her. "You do realize she's supposed to work _for us_, right?"

Charlie grinned, "I've seen you playing chess with Mike you nerd, so what if Santana and I blow off some steam by sparring—"

"Is that what we're calling it?" Quinn asked teasing Charlie who rolled her eyes. "I thought it was just Santana beating your ass again," Charlie shoved Quinn who twisted away laughing as the footsteps finally stopped outside the door and all of them straightened up. As Sue and Shannon walked into the makeshift classroom that they were in.

Sue Sylvester gave the group a look and sniffed indignantly looking at Santana who immediately looked away and then back at Charlie who just shot her that irritating smile of her and she just knew the two of them had gone at it again. The lot of them were going to be the death of her, stopping Charlie's recklessness was a job in and of itself, but trying to bring Quinn to start taking calculated risks was also another job, together they made a devastating pair, Charlie pushed Quinn to be more open and Quinn reigned Charlie's recklessness in. "I'm bringing you another recruit, vicious, driven and ruthless. She's going to give you all a run for your money, and she reminds me of a young Sue Sylvester, she takes what she wants. Maybe you'll all learn something from her. I doubt it though, this has got to be the most apathetic group of teenagers that I have ever had the misfortune of teaching. It's almost painful how bad the lot of you are."

Quinn rolled her eyes as Sue began to insult them, this was usual behavior from her. It was like the woman didn't know what a compliment was. But comparing Harmony to a young Sylvester was rather high praise indeed. She glanced at the door where Shannon was blocking the doorway. No one seemed particularly interested, Santana was filing her nails, while shooting warning looks at her twin who flipped her off discretely. Brittany had an arm wrapped an arm wrapped around Santana's arm lost in her own little world. Sam and Mike were only sort of paying attention.

Really Sue had a number of people to choose from, everyone was ignoring her rant, "So Quinn, how about a demonstration? Maybe show me that I haven't been wasting the last fifteen years of my life training you and your clone."

"You got us _another_ _midget_?" Charlie's voice came out as Shannon stepped aside and everyone turned to look at the girl standing there. "_Why_? We _already_ have _Santana_—"

"I don't care if I'm going to work for you one day, I am going to fucking kill you," Santana snapped standing up. "Say that again to my face _Fabgay_."

"How _original_, spend all night thinking that one up?" Charlie snaps back as Quinn immediately places her hand over her twin's chest, to preventing her from getting up.

Sue sighs, "As _riveting_ as watching you two hot heads are, unless you two want to be peeling potatoes for the rest of what, I can assure you, would be an incredibly _short_ adolescence, _sit down_ and _shut-up_." She could already feel a headache coming on, watching as Santana sat down and scowled over at Charlie.

Shannon tried not to laugh at their antics, you couldn't tell that they were close friends from the way the two of them would go at it. So instead she placed a stern look on her face and it seemed to work as the two of them stopped antagonizing the other one. "Quinn," she prompted the youngest Fabray who was staring at Harmony.

Quinn blinked and pulled her eyes away from Harmony, and looked at Shannon and flushed, thankfully no one noticed. She was gorgeous and those bright blue eyes of her, she swallowed as she got up, this time everyone was watching her. Charlie patted her on the back as she walked to the mat that was in the middle of the room where Harmony was waiting for her. "Hi, I'm Quinn," her voice cracked and she flushed again when she heard Santana's laughter. "Good—" Harmony didn't wait for instructions from Sue or Shannon as she rushed the taller blonde.

It was muscle memory that caused her to react, she'd done the same the throw a hundred times. It wasn't anything fancy just a simple hip throw, it usually was enough to disable most people. She didn't actually want to hurt the girl, so when Harmony managed to reverse the throw, and she landed in a heap on the mat, she shouldn't have been surprised. They all knew how to reverse the move and she barely managed to get her hands up in time as Harmony struck. It was only for a moment and she accidentally dropped her guard in surprise allowing Harmony to straddle her.

Quinn nearly froze, for a moment forgetting what she was supposed to be doing because there was currently a very beautiful girl on her straddling her. Harmony raised her fist and Quinn was sure that she saw an apologetic look flicker through the girl's eyes but it was enough to get her to react, bumping her hip up and slamming her elbows into Harmony's legs, bringing her down on top of her. She immediately went for the roll but Harmony quickly blocked the roll. Sue hadn't been exaggerating when she said that she was good. But she managed to block it again slipping her into the full guard, holding Harmony tightly against her body. Feeling the shorter woman struggle against her caused her to bite her lip the friction causing a very unintended side effect as she finally managed to use her strength to power through, rolling on top of Harmony and breaking free stumbling backwards.

Harmony shot her a confused look and was getting ready to strike again when Sue's voice cut through the air. "Enough. Quinn that was _pathetic_, Harmony I thought you were better than that. You had several opportunities to _finish that fight_. Disgraceful. Get the putrid smell of failure out of my gym, and hit the showers," Sue grumbled as she walked out of the room. Shannon gave an amused look at Harmony and Quinn before following her.

Quinn stared at Harmony breathing hard, she really was good and she had a feeling the girl was taking it easy on her, she stuck out her hand. "Hi, my name is Lucy Quinn Fabray but I prefer to go by Quinn," she says in a friendly tone.

"Harmony Winters," Harmony said with a smile as she shook her hand, "Pleased to meet you Quinn, I guess I'm in training to be your bodyguard. I look forward to it."

Quinn blinked, "Look forward to what?"

"Guarding your body—it's very nice. Is that lame—it sounded cooler in my head," Harmony admits blushing as Quinn looks away letting her hair cover her face.

"Gag, you two really are gayer than Burt's kid," Santana sneers as the group of teenagers walk over to them. Charlie extending her arm and helping Quinn onto her feet.

"Says the person I caught making out with Britt in the weapons room. Pot. Kettle. Black," Quinn says glaring at the Latina who smirks at her.

"Jealous?"

Quinn doesn't dignify that with an answer and reaches over to help Harmony up, "The one that looks like me is Charlie. That's Mike, that's Sam and Brittany and the loud irritating one is Santana." Quinn said introducing the group.

"Loud irritating one?" Santana said in an offended tone.

"And short. She forgot the adjective short," Charlie said with a smirk dragging Santana's attention to her as Santana tried to smack her upside the head again. Charlie dodged and took a step back and flipped Santana off.

Brittany sighed wrapping her arms around Santana, "Stop the violence you two." Santana immediately relaxed and Charlie glanced at the dancer and nodded.

Mike sighed, "Come on let's go get something to eat before Sue decides that she wants us to run her insane obstacle course again or dumps us all in the middle of nowhere and gives us a day to find our way home again. The last time it was a swamp, and I'm pretty sure that she put alligators in that swamp just to get us."

"We'd have to avoid Shannon too, last time she caught us eating she made us eat an obscene amount of food and run wind sprints, and Roz shot us with that bean bag gun, that fucking hurts. I still have the bruises," Sam complained.

"Please, remember the time we stole Sue's bullhorn—oh god that was pain," Charlie throws in and the entire group shivers.

Harmony blinked and looked at Quinn in shock at the blasé attitude the teens were talking about what they had been through. "Did all that stuff really happen?" she asks Quinn who looks over at her, and the blonde nods.

"It's always like this, if one of our main instructors is in a mood be prepared for pain. There will be plenty of it. It's best to stay away from Charlie and Santana, they're always in trouble, they constantly try to outdo the other. It's okay we've got the best medical staff to make sure we don't actually have any permanent injuries. So far they haven't managed to kill anyone of us yet, though Roz attempting to show Sam how to defuse a bomb had a few close calls."

Harmony stares at the group who are still arguing amongst themselves over _what_ was the worse experience they had shared. "Why did they steal Sue's Bullhorn?"

"Santana and Charlie wanted to see if they could, _apparently_ _they_ _could_. I think Sue was torn between being impressed and being furious with them so we _all_ got punished. Has anyone shown you around yet? Because I can you know?" She doesn't know why she's suddenly so shy. But it's something to do with those blue eyes and she's not completely sure but she finds them mesmerizing.

"Come on Quinn, food," Charlie calls from the doorway glancing back for her twin. "Bring the short one, if you must. But I didn't make it down in time for breakfast and I'm starving."

Harmony looks at Quinn and then at her twin, "I think your friends want you—"

"They'll get used to you, it's just sort of been us six for a while, the only other kid around here is Kurt and that's only because he's Burt's son and Burt's been my father's friend for years. Just give it some time and you'll be fine. Just join in on some of the craziness or show that you can handle yourself and they'll accept you. Come on I'll show you where we go eat, I think today the chefs are making sushi."

Harmony smiles, "Sushi is one of my favorites," she admits to Quinn, who smiles at this pleased.

"It's okay if you don't. I know the chefs and if you ask them really nice for something special, they'll make it for us," Quinn pushes the button to the elevator that takes them to one of the five main levels of the mansion. It's where they had lived for most of their lives. "The rooms are on the second floor, at least for us. The adults sleep on the third floor you need a key to access that level. Kitchen and dining room is on the main floor. Dinner and breakfast is generally the only times it's really busy. You need to get down early or you'll miss breakfast. They stop making food by seven in the morning. It's generally gone in half an hour."

Harmony nods taking everything in, "I never thought I'd live in a place as nice as this," she admits looking around. Everything looks so expensive. She'd never thought she'd have her own personal chef. They even had maids, to do their laundry.

Quinn nods, "What's your story? Everyone has one. Santana was here first, she's been here the longest, her grandmother was _a business_ associate of my fathers. My father asked and her parents basically handed her over. Everyone has a story, so what's yours? If you don't mind me asking."

Harmony gave her a small smile, "I don't really know to be honest. All I know is that one day I was practicing for my school musical—and then the next thing I know my parents are telling me I'm being shipped to this school. Said it was a fantastic opportunity and I'd get a good paying job—I mean my family wasn't—rich by any means. I was a judo champion, nationally ranked, I was fifth. But it's costly and I had to quit when my dad lost his job."

"It means that you were recruited, probably by Sue from the looks of it."

"I don't want to be a _bodyguard_—I wanted to be an actress. I was in a few commercials as a child—it's always been my dream to be in the movies. To be _rich_ and _famous_—I don't want to be a bodyguard," Harmony tells Quinn.

Quinn pauses for a moment, this was new. Everyone who was here _wanted _to be here to some degree. "Well, it's best if you keep that to yourself for now, it'll only alienate you from the rest of the group. But I'm sure that I can figure something out." She wasn't like Russell she was never going to take some ones future just because she could. Maybe she could talk to Sue about how Harmony wasn't cut out for this.

Harmony's eyes widened when she entered the dining area, everything looked amazing, and the Sushi was being made right in front of them, fresh ingredients. This was how the other side lived, waited on hand and foot, this was the life she wanted. "Is it always like this?"

Quinn grinned at where Charlie held up two bowls and put them on the table in two different spots her twin had made sure that she would get food. "Yeah, most of the time. I mean sometimes Shannon insists that we all know how to barbeque and hunt and cook just in case things go wrong. So sometimes we'll have to fend for ourselves, some of the places we'll be going to when we're older won't have these kinds of luxuries," she shrugs. "Come on you need to grab some before it's all gone. And then you can sit by me." She sat herself down beside her twin using her chopsticks to steal some of what topped her twins Chirashizushi, popping it into her mouth.

"Oi—I got you your own," Charlie snips at her twin smacking her hand with her chopsticks.

Quinn merely rolled her eyes and began to dig into her own bowl, smacking Charlie's chopsticks away when her twin went in for payback. "You wouldn't share," she says to Charlie who grumbles. She glances up at Harmony who has come to sit beside her. "Nigiri good choice," she says to Harmony who smiles and takes a bite of her sushi in front of her.

Harmony's eyes widened, because it's the best sushi she's ever had. It's still warm and it's not that pre-made stuff that has been sitting in a refrigerated unit. She glances around the table none of the people there seem to be as surprised as she is by this. It's just food to them, they must have been eating like this for a long time. She watches as Mike and Sam get up and get some more. A meal like this in a restaurant would at least cost eighty-dollars something she could never afford but had always wanted to try.

"You're allowed to eat as much as you want," Quinn says kindly nodding over at the fact that both Santana and Charlie have gone up for seconds. "Again—stay away from the two knuckleheads, and you'll be fine." She drops her voice, "We can talk to Sue after this and see if you can quit." She glances up at her twin who is talking to Santana like a normal person now.

Harmony looks at the spread in front of her, watches the teens who despite the fact that their clothes don't look all that fancy she's sure they are still expensive. She glances over at Quinn who is smiling at her, there's an almost puppy-dog look in her eyes. She could live like this for the rest of her life—if she stayed. There was always a chance that she wouldn't make it as an actress, she most certainly had the talent but staying here meant that she could live like this in this mansion she could join the elite. "Can I give it a chance?" she asks Quinn and watches as the blonde lights up. There definitely a puppy dog look and she wonders how she can use it to her advantage.

Quinn grins, she doesn't know why Harmony decided to stay but it'd be nice to have someone who hadn't been touched by the insanity of living with people like Sue and Roz. "Of course—I'd really like it if you stayed," she admits. She's beautiful and Quinn could get lost in those blue eyes of her all day.

Charlie nudges her twin and Quinn looks at her as she leans in whispering into her ear. "You're drooling over the midget," Charlie smirks when Quinn flushes at being caught. "Never thought you'd be into short women Quinn." Charlie glances back at Santana who has just gotten more sushi and raises her voice. "Personally I like my women taller than—" Santana smacks Charlie upside the head as she walks by. "Hey!"

"Stop perving on Brittany," Santana snaps at Charlie who just shoots her a lazy grin.

Quinn rolls her eyes because she knows for a fact that her twin has zero interest in Brittany and is just trying to force Santana into making it official. She turns back to Harmony she can ignore the two of them bickering, she's done it for years, "I can continue with the tour when we finish down here. My favorite place is the library, we've got hundreds of books."

Harmony smiled, "That sounds lovely." She'd make sure she got close to one of the twins, "Do we share classes?"

"A lot of the physical ones yes, but Charlie and I have several classes that you don't have and there are some classes that we're separated from everyone else, even if you still have those classes. Tactics for one. So basically you don't see us until the afternoon," Quinn informed her.

"Well—at least I'll know someone friendly," Harmony says placing a hand on Quinn's knee causing her cheeks to flush. She could use this to her advantage, maybe she wouldn't have to be just a lowly bodyguard. She was a person who deserved to have people protecting her.

* * *

"Charlie I'm _just_ being nice," Quinn says with a sigh putting down her book on logistics.

"Nice was doing it once or twice Quinn, you've been spending every training session with her as your partner for the past two months. It's supposed to be you and me partnering up not you and Harmony. God it's like you spend all your time with her. You're never around anymore and I'm always stuck being paired up with Sam or Mike or worse—_Santana_. You haven't even saved me food like we usually do," Charlie said rubbing her head, "Is there something going on between the two of you? You two _disappear_ more than Santana and Brittany do."

Quinn shook her head, she didn't understand Charlie's jealousy. She still had fun with Santana, and it's not like she had abandoned her friends, she still had her weekly chess match with Mike, he had finally managed to beat her but she'd been distracted. Wondering if Harmony was flirting with her, it was odd no one had ever flirted with her before. There was a lot of unnecessary touching but it didn't make sense. She was a freak and no one could like her like that—their father made sure to remind them of that fact every single time he checked in on them. She wasn't even sure if Harmony knew. "And if there is?"

Charlie eyes her twin suspiciously, "Are you saying there is?"

Quinn studies Charlie for a moment before putting up her book on logistics, "Of _course_ not," because there isn't. "It's just nice to talk to someone who is intelligent—" she's met with a hurt look from her twin. "And likes to talk about the same things that I do Charlie. You've been on this get Santana to admit her feelings for Brittany for months now, I'm just bored of your poorly thought out plans. Harmony and I like to read some of the classics, and we're working through the complete works of Jane Austen right now—something which I said we could do together and you made a face similar to the one that you making now. You know the one where it looks like you drank one of Sue's famous concoctions."

"I'm _not_ stupid, all because I don't want to read some stupid Victorian romance novel," Charlie snaps at her twin. She got enough of that from their father.

"I _didn't_ _mean_—look it's nice to have someone who wants to do things like play chess with me who wants to pursue more cerebral things with me. You don't care when Mike plays chess with me."

"Mike's _our friend_, and you don't play chess with him _all the time_," Charlie responds immediately.

"I just don't see why you care so much about Santana and Brittany getting together. They'll do it on their own time they don't need you trying to force them together," she glances at the clock. "Look, I'm late for a run with Harmony. We'll pick this up later. If you want we can—"

"Whatever, forget I asked anything," Charlie said dismissively. "I'm going to go see if Sam wants to spar or something."

Quinn nods watching her twin wander off before changing into sweat pants and a shirt before heading outside to the track that they have where Harmony is already stretching and she grins as she jogs up to her, "Hey," she greets it's a bit lame but it's all she can say because her throat has gone dry, as Harmony is bending over again and her tight yoga pants are clinging to her ass in a rather sinful way. Harmony shoots her a wicked smile.

"So how many times around the track do you do?" Harmony asks, for the past couple her months her plan has been working. Quinn's been following her around, buying her things whenever she asks, spending every moment following her. If she called Quinn would come running. Being the only unattached female seemed to work for her. She wasn't even into girls, not really but everyone experimented and Quinn wasn't completely a girl, something that she could use later.

"Four?" Quinn suggested, normally she did eight with Charlie but Harmony wasn't Charlie and she didn't want to look like a sweaty mess in front of her.

"Four it is," Harmony said, pausing for a moment when Quinn quickly stretched, "You need to stretch better than that or you'll get injured. Here let me help."

It's the unnecessary touching again, she knows how to stretch, it's not like it's the first time she's done this but she lets Harmony help her, she's just being friendly, and Quinn relaxes trying to will the stirring in her dick down when Harmony's hands glide onto her thighs. She lets out a low groan and flushes when she feels the tenting in her pants, pulling away from Harmony. "I'm sorry it's just that—and I have a—"

"Relax Quinn, they already told me about your condition," Harmony says patting Quinn's leg. "It's the first thing that Sue told me about. Everyone here knows about it. If I'm going to be protecting your body, then I should know everything about it right?"

A look of confusion swept over Quinn's face and she flushes as she looks at Harmony, "And you don't—care?"

"Why would I?" Harmony lies but she watches as Quinn gives her a smile. Truthfully the idea of being with someone as weird as Quinn didn't truly appeal to her, a weird amalgam between man and woman. But if this was what it took to stay. Quinn basically paid for everything for her, getting her things that she could only wish that she could afford. She didn't want to be a bodyguard, but the idea of being the wife or girlfriend of someone this freakishly wealthy appealed to her. She could get her own reality television show if things didn't work out.

"Oh—my father says that no one would want to be with me—or could like me like that," she pauses for a moment and flushes. "I mean not that you want to be with me—I just—I had this crazy idea that you've been flirting with me lately," Quinn admits. "I mean you might be okay with this but there's no way that you're flirting with me. You're really pretty and—nice and we like some of the same things, and I sort of thought that _maybe_—" She's babbling now and she's turning redder. This was mortifying, there was no way that Harmony felt the same way about her. The feeling of someone pressing their lips against hers is a foreign feeling to Quinn, and she blinks before closing her eyes.

"I was flirting with you," Harmony says, before pausing as Quinn smiles at her widely. "I thought you didn't like me like that—"

"I do—I just didn't want to mess up our friendship if you didn't," Quinn says quickly responds. "Does this mean you'll like—be my girlfriend?"

Harmony pauses, "I don't know Quinn—I'm still not really popular here and you're supposed to be my boss what would everyone else think if they found out?"

Quinn nodded understanding it's not like they could be out with her father around. He probably wouldn't approve of the relationship and the last thing she needed to do was piss him off. "We don't have to tell anyone?"

Harmony smiles and leans in again and kisses her feeling Quinn kiss her back this time, "Okay then I'll be your girlfriend."

She personally doesn't believe it's that simple, and she wonders why Santana's terrified to just ask Brittany. Harmony had said yes—she had a girlfriend and her father was wrong, someone could like her even with her freakish body.

* * *

"I asked Mike if he could teach me how to play chess so we could do it together, I set the board up in your room and everything," Charlie says hopefully not noticing the buzz that's on Quinn's face. "He gave me some lessons. You wanted us to do some things that are more _intelligent_ right?"

Quinn nods, and follows her twin, the feeling of Harmony's lips still on hers. Her father was wrong there would be someone could love her. She's distracted and she wants to go find Harmony so that they could kiss again. She doesn't think about Charlie's feelings when she destroys her twin in six moves and under three minutes. It usually takes her and Mike a few hours to go through a game, but Charlie's only been playing for half an hour, and when she pats her twins hand in almost condescending way, "It was a good effort," she doesn't notice the look of hurt that flashes through her twins eyes. "I'm going to go find Harmony." She most certainly doesn't notice the devastation on her twins face because she's already out the door.

* * *

Santana was pissed, Charlie had been cutting into her time with Brittany. It pisses her off because it's been severely cutting into her getting her sweet lady-kisses from the dancer. Brittany insists that it's nothing, that there isn't anything going on between the two of them, and Santana believes her. Charlie's stopped attempting her to talk about her feelings with the dancer, and she'd caught them—playing chess of all things. Charlie's brow furrowed with concentration as she looked at the board, an easy smile on Brittany's face as she watched Charlie struggle against her.

It sucked to lose her 'nemesis', Charlie hadn't risen to the bait, and she couldn't just kick her ass when Charlie was attempting to be nice to her. She hated it and wanted things to go back to normal, things were _boring_ as hell without Charlie to help spice things up with her. She hadn't even wanted to prank Sue again. It was a travesty—and it was Quinn's fault. If Quinn just paid a bit more attention to Charlie things would go back to normal. She didn't have a plan to actually get Quinn to comply with her demands, but she figured she'd just see how it went. Maybe all it would take was a bit yelling and threatening to kick her ass. Though that hadn't worked for the past six years, perhaps this time it would.

Santana didn't even bother to knock but catching Harmony on her knees with Quinn's dick in her mouth was the last thing she wanted to see, and she covered her eyes immediately. "Fucking hell Fabray, what the fuck are you doing with the fucking dwarf?"

There was a squeak and the sound of Quinn scrambling away from Harmony who had pulled back. "Don't you _ever knock_?" Quinn snapped at Santana as she pulled up her boxers and watched as Harmony gave her a look.

"You didn't lock the door?" she snapped at Quinn who flushed. She wasn't particularly popular with Santana and the look that Santana was giving her was purely murderous. It made her flinch, she'd fought the Latina a few times and she had gotten a thrashing every time.

"Get the fuck out of here dwarf, Quinn and I needs to have a chat," Santana snaps at Harmony who looks over at Quinn who rolls her eyes but nods and she quickly exits the room. "What the _fuck_—how long?"

Quinn frowns, Santana isn't going to leave unless she answers her question, "About two months now," she answers honestly. "Look you can't tell anyone."

Santana frowns at this, "I came here to tell you that your twin is spending too much time with Brittany—"

"Charlie doesn't _like_ Brittany like that," Quinn interrupts. She doesn't want to get involved in their lovers quarrel anymore.

"I _fucking_ _know_ _that_. Bitch doesn't even have a shot anyway, she can't compete with me. I wanted you to fucking spend time with her so things can go back to normal. You've been spending all this time getting your _dick sucked_ by a fucking _dwarf_. You know how greedy they are and how much they dig for gold right? She pushed trouty mouth off the top of the wall nearly broke his arm, in an attempt to win. She's a ruthless little shit."

Quinn scowled and entered Santana's space, "Don't insult my _girlfriend_," she snaps at her and Santana gives her a look.

"She's _using_ you. Who knows what for, she doesn't even want to be here, and yet she's staying and she's sucking your dick? Really are you that stupid?"

"She _likes me_ and we have a lot in common," Quinn snaps back. When Santana doesn't answer her, she sighs. "You can't tell anyone—you know how bad it'd look if we got caught together. How angry my _father_ would be."

Santana rolls her eyes she does know how bad it would be for Quinn, and truthfully she really just wants to forget the sight of Quinn with her pants down with a dwarf's mouth wrapped around her dick. "I want to forget that I caught you with a fucking dwarf so I'm not going to tell anyone, but you need to fix this thing with Charlie. I'm not getting my lady-kisses, and I become a bigger bitch when I don't. As your friend—Quinn, Harmony isn't a good person. She's ruthless and she's doing everything to get what she wants and when she wants it and you've spent a lot of money on her getting her gifts and stuff. I don't have to buy Brittany anything—"

"You stole Charlie's credit card and went on a shopping spree getting Brittany whatever she wanted," Quinn pointed out.

Santana gives Quinn a dry look, "First of all, Charlie owed me. I've had to put up with her spending so much time with Britt's taking time away from my lady-kisses. Second of all—I did that to screw with Charlie, not impress Brittany."

"I just want her to be happy and so what if she likes nice things? Charlie—buys you and Brittany things all the time."

"She complains whenever she buys me shit, your sister is cheap as fuck, and she's not doing it to make us like her. We already like her. Well I tolerate her, but she tries to keep Britt's happy and away from the fucked up shit that we have to do, so we're friends. But she isn't try to buy us. It looks like you have to buy her affection and that's fucked up."

"Cause there is a line up of girls wanting to be with me? You don't know her like I do and she's sweet, and we talk all the time—"

"And she sucks your dick," Santana states bluntly rolling her eyes. "Whatever I gave you my advice, dump the dwarf. And figure it out with your twin."

Quinn sighs, "Fine I'll figure it out with Charlie, but if other people figure it out I'm going to blame you, and I'll come after you first."

"Whatever you know you wish you could kick my ass," Santana said turning around wanting to get out of the room, maybe the images of Harmony with Quinn's dick in her mouth would fade. If not she'd have to get some pretty heavy duty mind bleach. Maybe Charlie would help her swipe some of the alcohol that was locked on the teacher's floor.

Finding her twin was easy she'd been spending time with the new recruits Finn and Artie—mostly Artie, Finn irritated everyone to no end. He was still learning basic hand to hand combat and he wasn't particularly bright either. "I've got a game of chess set up—we haven't played since that first time—want to play a match?" she asks her twin.

Charlie gives her a look, one of surprise and slight annoyance but she gets up wordlessly and follows her to the library.

"I know I've not as present as I should—" Quinn begins when Charlie makes a move on the board. She quickly scans the board before making her own move, Charlie's still a beginner this shouldn't take long. "But maybe we can do something together—" Charlie makes another move, Quinn responds without looking at the board. "I was thinking that we should make this a regular thing—" another quick move from Charlie and Quinn who is still studying her twin moves her piece with practiced ease. "So I can teach you the rules and all the tricks of chess, you can become really good at it—"

"No thanks," Charlie says watching the board as Quinn moves another piece.

Quinn pauses for a moment, she still hadn't looked down at the board her fingers on her knight. "No thanks?" she moves her knight glancing at the board for a moment.

"You think you're going to beat me. You think I'm stupid—all because I haven't been playing this game as long as you have, or I like to do things that you like to do. You reading philosophy books with Harmony doesn't make you intelligent it just makes you pretentious. Are you seeing her?"

Quinn pauses for a moment as Charlie studies the board, her sister isn't giving anything away and she doesn't imagine that Charlie would take it well. "No," she lies.

Charlie glances up at her for a moment searching her face, for a moment before moving her queen. "Check mate," she said standing up and sticking her hands in her pocket, as Quinn turns and looks down at the board in shock.

"How?"

"Brittany's like freakishly smart, she helped me learn the stupid rules and pointed things out when I was playing against her. You thought I'd stay the same and I've been trying to tell you. I'm not stupid. Stop treating me like I am. You've got something going on with Harmony don't you?"

Quinn studies her twin for a moment, "I don't," she lies again. She wants to talk to Charlie but she can't. "We're really good friends. Just like you and Brittany—Santana wants you to stop spending so much time with her."

Charlie shrugs, she'd only wanted to learn enough to beat Quinn that had been done. She didn't need to have Brittany teach her the rules. "Fine."

"We can play again if you want." Quinn says, she had simply assumed that Charlie was a beginner. "I didn't think that you would be this good—"

"Your fault. I'm bored now I'm going to go hang out with Artie enjoy your chess. Mikes hanging out with Sam, go ask him," Charlie says before walking out, leaving her twin alone in the library.

* * *

"And then there's the fucking midget, stay away from her unless you want a trip to the infirmary." Charlie explained to Artie as she finished introducing him to everyone.

"Will you stop _bullying _her," Quinn snaps at Charlie who turns to her sharply. "It's been months already we get it you're jealous that I have a new friend. Stop being mean about it."

Charlie rolls her eyes, "I have my own friends. Not that you'd notice you've _never_ been around."

"I don't care, stop picking on her," Quinn repeats herself, stepping protectively in front of Harmony. She was sick of the jabs that Charlie made, she was rougher with Harmony when they sparred this was getting ridiculous.

"Like hell I will, maybe she'll get the picture that no one wants her around. Not after that stunt she pulled with Brittany. I had to stop Santana from killing her. That's a lie, Sam and Mike had to hold Santana down, I was going to kill her, had Lumpy not grabbed onto me, she'd be dead. We're _supposed_ to be a _team_. None of the guys trust her, I certainly don't."

Quinn winces, what happened with Brittany had been an accident, Harmony had said so and she had felt horrible about it. She just went hard all the time. She hadn't meant to fracture Brittany's ribs. "_I want her here_."

"And people say that I'm the stupid one," Charlie sneers. "Whatever Quinn, protect your precious _dwarf_. Do try and hide all your valuables—" Quinn slaps her twin hard and Charlie touches the trail of blood from her lip. They've sparred before but this is the first time they've been in a physical altercation before. The first time that Quinn's slapped her. Charlie eyes Harmony for a moment, before looking at Quinn and shoving her away. It was one thing for them to spar, but they weren't violent with each other.

Quinn shoves back, watching as the anger spikes on her twin's face. It's been building for months and Charlie snaps taking a swing at her. "All I want is for you to leave her alone," she repeats as Charlie takes another swing at her and she trips her twin, using her momentum against her.

"Why so you can continue to _fuck_ her in peace?" Charlie snaps at her twin, her foot slams into Quinn's leg.

"We're just _friends_—stop being jealous. I have a friend who likes to do all the 'boring' things you don't want to do with me. You should be happy for me," Quinn manages to get out, barely twisting out of the way as Charlie aims a kick at her head. She grabs the limb, sliding her body into the perfect position to place Charlie into an ankle lock, she cranks it hard, feeling a pang of guilt when she hears her twin cry out in pain, but she's sick of Charlie acting like a child who just had her favorite toy got taken away. She doesn't let go until she's sure her twin has learned her lesson. Charlie curls up clutching at her ankle and Quinn takes a step back looking at her twin. "Charlie I'm—" the glare that Charlie gives her says it all and she feels Harmony pulling her back and a few of the other students rushing into the rec room to see what happened. "I didn't mean to—" Quinn begins looking at Harmony as the two of them exit the room.

Harmony shakes her head, "She was being a jerk," she leans in and kisses Quinn who is still looking over at the rec room with a guilty expression on her face. "Thank you for defending me against her. I mean she hits really hard when we spar. I think she's _trying_ to injure me." This seems to get Quinn's attention.

"I'm sorry—we've just never fought like this before—she'll get over it. And maybe she's learned that she shouldn't screw with you anymore," Quinn gave her a tight smile leaning in to kiss her. Harmony deepens the kiss immediately and for now thoughts of injuring her twin are forgotten.

* * *

The day that Harmony decides to let Quinn take her virginity, makes Quinn go all out, she'd ask Mike or Sam for practical advice but neither of them have been with a woman before and it seems silly to ask them. Charlie falls under the same category—but she can't tell her twin what she's doing even though Charlie certainly suspects she doesn't need her twin judging her. Santana and Brittany are the only two people who know and they've already made their position on the Harmony thing clear.

She made sure to lock the door, she planned to make this special for Harmony. She certainly loved her, she was probably one of the few people who accepted her. Who wasn't afraid to do things with her, and now she was finally ready to take the next step with her. She didn't expect the night to turn out like it did. It wasn't some romantic night, it was awkward, awkward and not as sexy as she had pictured it. She hadn't meant to cause Harmony pain but she had, it had seemed that Harmony wanted it over with and was rushing her along. The girl hadn't seemed to enjoy it at all. "I'm sorry—we don't have to do that again till you're ready," Quinn says swallows. "It was supposed to be better—for you," she adds.

Harmony winces a bit, but smiles at Quinn taking her hand, "Don't apologize I know you tried really hard. Maybe we rushed this. I don't think—I was ready I just wanted to give you something special."

"You did, I'm just upset that I couldn't give you pleasure," Quinn replies kissing Harmony's shoulder. She had wanted to make it last all night bring her girlfriend to heights of pleasure but it hadn't worked like she had planned. There was thrusting a few kisses, but initial pain on penetration hadn't gone away. "We'll get better at it. And we'll try again when you're ready, and I'll look up how to make it pleasurable for you—" she probably _should _have gone to Brittany or Santana, but the whole thing was rather embarrassing.

"I should go—before someone notices that I'm missing," Harmony says to Quinn, she wants to get out of here. It was awkward and not fun and at least she doesn't have to try that again anytime soon. She'd only done it because she felt she had to. With the recruiting that Sue was doing she didn't want another girl to come and take her spot in Quinn's heart. Didn't want her to ruin everything she'd worked so hard to cultivate between the two of them. She kisses Quinn and the disappointment on Quinn's face disappears a bit.

"Okay—but you can stay if you want?"

Harmony thinks fast, "Charlie's been looking for a reason, we shouldn't give her one," Harmony lies and she sees the annoyance flash across Quinn's face at the mention of her twin. Truthfully Charlie had left her alone and had eased up when they were paired together for sparring. But it seemed to cause Quinn to be protective of her. And if it caused the twins to butt heads more often so be it.

* * *

Quinn tapped against her twin's arm and instead of letting go right away she swore she felt Charlie tighten the hold that she had around her neck, for half a second before finally releasing her, letting Quinn drop to her knees and inhale sharply. Her eyes watering as she sucked oxygen into her lungs. "What the hell was that?" she demanded after a few moments. "I _tapped_," she was met with a shrug.

Quinn couldn't pinpoint when it had begun but everything became a competition. Grades, sparring matches between the two of them were more brutal, each of them trading wins. It had been nearly a month and a half of this. They didn't play chess anymore and what had once been playful digs turned into thinly veiled insults which were meant to hurt. There was more threats that came their way and it had quickly divided the entire group. Santana and Brittany were on Charlie's side, and that had hurt, Mike and Sam had taken her side. This development seemed to please their father to no end but it didn't matter. It didn't help that Charlie loathed Harmony with a passion and would continuously make rude comments towards her and she was sure that Charlie was being rougher with her girlfriend. It didn't help that Harmony had been avoiding her and she suspected that Charlie had something to do with it.

"What the hell is _your _problem," she hissed at Charlie who froze and turned to her anger in her eyes. She'd had enough of this Charlie could have actually done some real damage. Her twin doesn't answer her and it annoys her. "Clearly, you've got one so just spit it out."

Charlie's about to respond when Harmony enters the gym and she watches as the angry look on her twins face disappears and is replaced by a small smile. "Whatever. When you're done eye fucking the dwarf—I'd say come find me but I'd seriously rather you _didn't_," she says in a surly tone before walking out of the door.

Quinn winces as she looks at Harmony, "I'm sorry about her. She'll get over whatever her problem is," she says as she gets up rubbing her neck. Charlie had definitely tightened that hold, she walks over to Harmony glancing around before leaning to kiss her, she frowns when Harmony tilts her face away. "What's wrong? Did I do something? I know I'm a bit sweaty—"

Harmony places a hand on Quinn's chest holding her steady, tears in her eyes because Quinn was supposed to be a girl. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. She didn't want what she could only assume was a freakish thing growing inside of her. They had only done it once. "Quinn—I'm pregnant."

* * *

**AN: And now lets go back to the future—well the present. Whatever. Timey-wimey wibbly wobbly. We're going back to present day.**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: All the theories, I love them. Some of you are correct on who's holding the gun, but no one has guessed what happens next.**

**_A trigger is pulled, and the sound of a gunshot going of echoes in the warehouse. _**

**Oh boy I really hope to not disappoint any of you. I know how the story is going to go though I have to tweak some things, I'm far enough that I know how the story is mapping out. Truthfully there is a small hint. A very small hint. Or maybe I noticed it, because as the author I'm aware of what happens next. Oh well. I think that as I continue with this story up until ****_the point, _****you will figure it out. Oh and that flash forward will be fleshed out when we actually arrive to it. You will know exactly who is talking, I had to cut a lot of stuff out because quite frankly there were way too many spoilers. Oh and there will be another flashback from the pregnancy to the ****_choice_****, I had always planned two of them for Quinn. Though I might need to do it earlier than expected.**

**Just so we're all aware the last arc was ****_always_**** meant to center around a war between Russell and the twins. I'll basically continuing painting that picture. There will be loss. A happy ending in my mind means that ultimately, Charlie/Norah and Rachel/Quinn are all together and happy. I was about to insert a spoiler or a look into my reasoning but I want to point something out. Charlie and Quinn are identical, they go out of their way to ****_be _****identical. Rachel and Norah are as close as sisters. If anyone can get what I'm saying here, then feel free to share your theories. But it's all I'm going to say on it. Moving on, you get some smut from Charlie/Norah this time and a bit of fluff from faberry. As well as a peak into Charlie being a bit of a badass **

* * *

"I thought you said you were working hard?" Norah said from where she was currently lying on her stomach watching Charlie sip what looked to be a piña colada, on skype. "And since when do you drink those? I thought you were a whiskey girl?"

Charlie grinned widely at Norah, taking another sip of her drink, "I am a whiskey girl but it's fucking hot and I don't like ice in my whiskey."

Norah smiled at Charlie, she was a woman after her own heart. You didn't put ice in whiskey, it just ruined the taste. "I think I'll forgive you this time," Charlie's laughter filled her headphones and she sat up. "You did say you were working hard though it just looks like you're in another nice hotel room. How's business going?"

Charlie looked around her room and sighed, David Martinez was a pain in her ass. He wasn't even fucking Mexican how he became a drug kingpin in Mexico was beyond her, he was a new player and she was supposed to get the account. "Terrible, I'm not going to manage to come up this weekend, I need to sign this account. I thought I'd be done for now and my next bit of business doesn't start for another week. He's holding out for a better deal." Truthfully she had wanted to ruin his perfect smile. But apparently she'd told people she'd keep the bloodshed to a minimum and she hadn't been shot at for exactly twenty-seven days. It was a new record. "Truthfully I don't know when we'll finish the deal, if I can get it done tomorrow then I'll fly in and spend the rest of the week with you. Or if he decides to be an asshole I might not be able to see you for another two weeks."

Norah sighed, for the past three weeks Charlie had flown back and spent weekends with her and Rachel, she'd even shared her crappy little bed with her. Watched Broadway films with Rachel when she had to go to work. It would be odd to not have her for a few days. "Shame Rachel was going to be busy all weekend and we would have had the place to ourselves."

Charlie smiled for a moment, you couldn't have sex if there wasn't any actual rooms, she had wanted to whisk Norah to her new penthouse but it seemed to make Norah happy that she was willing to stay with her, in their tiny Bushwick apartment. The smile faded because that her three week dry spell wouldn't be coming to an end. "Wait—she's not going to be around? Which means we can?"

"Yep," Norah says a smirk on her face. "So there is no possible way for you to hurry and get it done?"

Charlie stares at her for a moment, and groans tilting her head back. She was going to shoot David Martinez in the face and look at his second in command and have him agree to it. Sure it may piss of a drug cartel but she had enough good will with several other cartels to call in this favor and have them wiped out. "I'll do what I can—" She trails off when she looks at her girlfriend who moved and was now currently sitting on her bed topless.

Norah watches her girlfriend for a moment, "Think of this as incentive." She watches as Charlie nods and bites her lips. "You alone?"

"One second," Charlie says pulling off her headphones off and rolling out of bed, walking to the door and opening it and looking at Matt and Ryder. "I'm busy as in no one enters." She closes the door and pauses for a moment before opening it again, "And stay away from the door," she watches as they move away from the door and closes it before heading back to the bed and grabbing her headphones and grinning at Norah. "Back, I handled it, shouldn't be interrupted." She sits eagerly on the bed wondering what her girlfriend has planned for her and is desperately hoping that she removes more clothes.

Norah smirks at Charlie's eagerness, the microphone having caught her little exchange. She raises a brow, "You're wearing way too many clothes Charlie," she watches as Charlie begins to unbutton her shirt quickly, shedding it before working on her pants letting them drop, revealing her rapidly hardening member which are pressing against the fabric of her boxers. "Eager aren't we?" she teases.

"I've missed you," Charlie pouts into the microphone, she says as she slowly peels the boxers off flushing a bit as she stands naked in front of the camera.

Norah smiles at this, "Missed you too," she says quietly, she watches as Charlie lights up at that admission. They hadn't done this before and she wonders why they hadn't because Charlie's standing at full mast _for her_. They would need to do this a lot more often when Charlie finally headed to China. She leaned back so Charlie could see that she was only in her underwear and she heard Charlie's low groan and saw her hand reaching to touch herself. "Charlie." The tone of her voice is mocking, and commanding and Charlie stops, the flush on her cheeks becoming evident. "I know it's been _awhile_ but you haven't _forgotten_ yet."

Charlie lets out a low whine and puts her hand behind her back in an attempt to control herself. She's normally so confident, but Norah reduces her to this and she swallows. "_Sorry_—you just look really, really sexy right now." And she's tempted to just say screw it to her job and just pack her bags up and fly back to New York. Fuck David Martinez and his stupid smile and his stupid refusal to make a fucking deal.

Norah tweaked her nipples listening as Charlie's breath hitched in her ears, and she could see the struggle on her face to just give in to her base desires. It really was so much satisfying in person. She briefly wonders why, Charlie's letting her control her. From what Santana had mentioned to her, the Reaper wasn't particularly submissive in bed but yet Norah could make her beg. She wondered how much farther she could go with her girlfriend it was something to think about surely but as for right now she had Charlie patiently waiting for permission. "I know I do," she says confidently and she hears her girlfriend chuckle at this.

Norah stands up a bit slowly and teasingly pulling off her wet underwear before tilting the laptop screen and spreading her legs so Charlie can have a good look at her, and she slowly drags a finger along her wetness and she hears Charlie's let out a small whine. She brings her finger to her lips slowly darting her tongue along her finger. "I'd much rather it be your tongue," she says with a sigh.

"_Fuck_." Charlie's reply to the images that Norah can conjure in her mind.

"Charlie?" Norah says lowly a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, Norah?" Her breath came out in a whisper, her eyes focused on the screen in front of her.

"Touch yourself for me." her voice is teasing as she plunges two fingers into her dripping core, and she watches as Charlie's right hand runs across her tip and she shivers getting her hand wet with pre-cum and uses it as lubricant as she begins to jerk herself off, watching as Norah fingers thrust in and out slowly, somehow she's managing to keep herself spread for Charlie's eyes.

Charlie matches Norah's slow thrusts stroked her shaft, thumb matching her caressing the head with each upstroke. She watches as Norah begins to speed up and she begins to match her thrusts by increasing her speed jerking herself, at the back of her mind acutely aware of what she can only describe as an evil glint in Norah's eyes.

"Wouldn't you love to be here right now," Norah moans as she speeds up watching as Charlie nods mutely focused on the screen. "Pounding away, stretching me out?" She's rewarded with a harsh groan from Charlie as she begins to go faster, this time her eyes are closed and Norah continues pushing her body closer to climax watching her girlfriend carefully, hearing her grunts and low moans as Charlie gets closer. "Because it's been such a long time you wouldn't have forgotten that you need my permission right?"

Charlie opens an eye and looks at Norah, the sounds of her wetness, the image of her playing with herself, and she swallows, she had forgotten and she had been so close. "_Please, Norah—may I_?"

It's enough to push her over the edge. Norah's back arching as she orgasms, it's not as satisfying as having Charlie actually there and she watches the pure unadulterated lust flick through Charlie's eyes as she slowly pulls her fingers out and licks them clean watching her girlfriend.

"_Fuck—Norah. I'm fucking close please—can I cum_?" Charlie begs, her voice cutting out a low whimper.

"Stop. Charlie I said to _stop_." Norah says and Charlie reluctantly takes her hand away from her dick.

"Fuck why?" Charlie says and this time her voice is a loud whine she's so fucking close, just a few more pumps of her hand.

Norah bites her lip "Because you have work to do. I did say that this was an _incentive_. Come back to me this weekend and I'll let you be in charge—we'll do whatever you want to do. Maybe you can make me beg you," she can't help the playful grin on her face.

"Whatever I want to do?" Charlie whispers and she's properly incentivized as she looks at her dick and points to it. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

Norah shrugs, "I don't know but I haven't given you permission," Charlie groans and looks at her dick like it's the bane of her existence. Norah tries not to laugh at this, "I miss you," she says and she blinks at her own words as Charlie looks up at her.

"I really miss you to," Charlie admits easily and takes a sit on the bed tilting her screen up so it's now focused on her face. "I'm going to take a very cold shower. And then I'm going to call the guy and I'll get it done and I'll have the week with you."

Norah smiles before her mind catches up with her. She doesn't actually want Charlie to do things violently. "Without pissing him off?"

Charlie pauses for a moment, "I'll try not to piss him off to much," she promises again, though she has no idea how she's going to manage to do that. "I promise I'll be back as soon as possible Norah. I lo-really need to get this taken care of though," Charlie says managing to catch herself. "I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully."

Norah nods, "See you then—and Charlie this really is a one-time thing, so fucking hurry," Charlie lets out another groan and Norah laughs as she ends the call.

* * *

"Hey Rachel—you were really good," Finn said wincing as he opened the door, a dopey grin plastered on his face.

Rachel smiled at the tall man, "I thought you were supposed to be doing your rehab and getting better? Are you okay you were—" Rachel glances around, "you know shot," she says in a hushed tone. She had expected Santana, the Latina had been picking her up every day for the past month.

Finn's grin grows wider touched by the fact that Rachel even remembers him let alone seems concerned about his health, "Santana called me ten minutes ago, saying something about Charlie's hell spawn had gotten out of its cage and was causing massive havoc, and since I'm staying with my brother, she told me to pick you up." He ignored the fact that there had been numerous expletives and threats of kicking Charlie's ass, and then murdering Quinn for the current hell that she was currently in.

"Kurt said that the doctors said that you should be taking it easy for at least another month—" Rachel began to lecture him, she and Kurt had become quick friends. Their love of all things Barbara Streisand and Broadway had acted as a catalyst for their relationship. They generally met for lunch before she had to go to work. Mercedes and Tina occasionally joining them when they had the time.

"I'm just driving you places. I can still do that, and Kurt totally got upset that I messed up his bathroom all that moisturizer and hair products. It's probably best that I get out of the house for a bit, besides I got done with my therapy this morning," Finn opened another door for her.

"Have you heard from Quinn today?" Rachel asks him. Quinn would call or skype her whenever she could, and the two of them would end up talking for hours, but she hadn't heard from Quinn today even at their usually scheduled time which was generally in the morning before she had to head to work or when she came back from work, sometimes that was well after midnight. Finn shook his head.

"Nope, I'm on leave. They don't call me for anything until I'm cleared," Finn said, he pauses for a moment, "Do you need to grab something to eat—we can stop by a place on our way home—I know this awesome steakhouse, that's open late."

Rachel smiles at him gently, "I'm a vegan and while I appreciate the offer, it is getting late and Quinn has exactly two hours to call before I panic."

Finn frowns a bit at this, "She'll be fine, Charlie gave her the best—I mean I'm not there but the best. Mike and Sam aren't going to let anything happen to her. What's a vegan?"

Rachel smiles as he opens the car door for her and waits for a moment for him to get to the driver seat. "A vegan is someone who doesn't eat meat—"

Finn tunes her out as he begins to drive to Rachel's apartment, "So you don't eat like—any meat?" he asks.

"I don't," Rachel says in a cheerful tone, glancing at her watch discretely as the minutes tick by, Quinn now has an hour and fifteen minutes to call her, she checks her phone making sure that it's fully charged. She charges it every day, almost obsessively. She had thought that Quinn being gone would change their relationship, but she called religiously, she made sure to listen to her day attentively asking questions, making her laugh. She could see Quinn in her mind's eye. With that smile and that smirk when she would playfully tease her, on the phone her voice soft. They would talk for as long as they could and she would imagine Quinn with her. Unlike Charlie who showed up every weekend to hang out with them, Quinn was vague about when she'd be back. Saying that she was busier than normal.

She wondered if she should call Charlie to see if she knew where Quinn was, they always talked every single day, and she was worried sick. She wanted to lie to herself and say that the mission was in jeopardy, but she just missed Quinn who hadn't mentioned that anything was amiss. Her mind began to go places, imaging all sorts of horrific images. Quinn dealt with criminals vicious criminals who slaughtered villages and were possibly mass murderers and all it took was one well-placed bullet.

Finn frowned they weren't kidding when they said that Rachel and Norah lived in a dangerous area. "I'll walk you up to your door," he says.

Rachel looks up at him, "That's okay, I have my mace and a rape whistle," she informs him.

Finn blinks because really digging through a purse to get both would end badly for her. "I have a gun, and I'm tall so people will think twice about messing with you. Don't worry I'll protect you Rachel."

Rachel lets out a sigh, they were going to need to move to a better neighborhood, she'd talk with Norah about it because this was ridiculous. Even Santana insisted on escorting her to their apartment. She was sure that Santana was joking when she said she watched someone getting mugged outside their apartment building. "Finn I'm—"

It was too late as Finn exited the car and closed the door walking over to her side and opening the door for her anyway. "Santana is really scary when she's mad and she told me that I had to walk you to the door. She didn't need to yell though, I would have done it anyway." Finn says as he locks the door and walks with Rachel pulling her close to him.

Rachel makes a face, because Finn still has his arm around her and he tightens it when she tries to pull away, but he finally lets her go when they enter her building and they wait up the stairs, she relaxes maybe Finn was really just trying to protect her. Even he couldn't be stupid enough to cross Quinn, she was dating his employer. But telling Quinn would probably be a bad idea she really didn't want him dead. The elevator opens and she enters the elevator with him. "Well it was good to see you again Finn," she says after a moment when the elevator stops on her floor.

Finn ignores her and walks to her door, "Maybe we can stop and get a coffee sometime," he suggests as he waits for Rachel to open the big metal door.

Rachel gives him a look, perhaps she was wrong. Maybe—he really was that stupid to mess with Quinn's girlfriend. Neither Quinn nor Santana seemed to be particularly fond of him. "Maybe," she says in a noncommittal tone only for him to flash his dopey grin of his. She slides the metal door wide enough for her to slip inside and gives him a cheerful smile. "Well _goodbye_ Finn." Before he can say anything she closes the door in his face and rests her head against the metal door. She glances at her watch again. An hour and ten minutes. "Where are you Quinn?" she says out loud.

Quinn Fabray who has been sitting on Rachel's couch since Norah had let her in earlier, smiled. As she looked at her girlfriend, she had wanted it to be a surprise, "Behind you."

Rachel spins around and her mouth drops as Quinn is sitting there with that smirk on her face and she feels her heart skip a beat for a moment, "When did you—? How did you—?" Quinn moves quietly and gracefully towards Rachel, that amused smile on her features and when she enters Rachel's personal space, Rachel swats her arm gently. "I was worried that you were—that something bad had happened to you."

"I've managed to clear all my business for the next two weeks I moved things around got it done, so I could spend some more time with you," Quinn admits, she had literally done appointment after appointment. Waking up early driving all over the place, then flying to different countries, she had managed to clear a schedule of two weeks for Rachel. "I wanted to surprise you. And Norah let me in. So. Surprise!" Rachel takes a step towards her closing the distance and Quinn wraps her in her arms and kisses her deeply.

* * *

Charlie Fabray took a bite of her food, as David Martinez sauntered to her table. He was late, and she had gotten bored and already ordered, and there was an annoyed look on her face at the blatant disrespect. Charlie motioned for him to sit down. They were in a private booth and her men and Brittany were currently eating while keeping a close eye on the proceedings, one hand on their guns. "David, it's so good to see you, have a seat order a chile relleno," Charlie says in a cheerful tone cuttings delicately and putting it in her mouth. She groans, "They are simply divine, best I've ever had." Charlie continues keeping her voice upbeat and the smile on her face.

"You insisted that this meeting was important. Have you agreed to my terms?" he asked as Charlie placed her fork and knife down and gently patted her lips.

Charlie kept the smile on her face, "Oh god no," she takes a sip of her virgin piña colada before looking at him again. "In fact I'm telling you that because you've wasted my time, I am charging you extra, for the expenses," Charlie says plainly. "My time is—and has always been more valuable than yours."

David snorts and gets up, "We're done—"

"Sit. Down." Charlie responds coolly her hazel eyes on him.

"You think you can _bully_ me around?" David said slamming his hands onto the table and leaning over. "Do you know _who _I am? You won't even—"

"What you _are_ David, is a fool." Brittany gets up and puts a folder onto the table and Charlie opens it pushing the high quality photos onto the table. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find that you were _fucking_ April Rhodes? Is that all it takes for you to make a deal?"

David flushed and grabbed the folder slamming it close, "You _dare_?"

"David I don't think you understand, the other cartels are considerably better equipped than yours and right now they think that you aren't a threat. You are just a new cartel who my father thinks shows promise. Quite frankly he's more invested in seeing you succeed than I am. The fact that you've managed to survive and make plays after you've managed to survive two years on your own. You're smart taking out the smaller cartels, building your powerbase."

"One word from my men, and I will have you and your _bodyguards_ killed. Do you think you _scare me Reaper_? I hear you've lost your _scythe_."

Charlie doesn't rise to the bait. Two months ago she would have slit his throat for a comment like that but she had promised not to 'piss people off' which she was going to take as meaning no needless killing. So instead she leans back in the booth looking at him coolly. "Do you know Julio Hernandez? Of course you do he owns the biggest slice of the action in Mexico. His business interests run all the way up to the Canadian border. I went to his daughter's Quinceanera last year. We played golf just last week, I let him win. We've done business for the past six years. He thinks of me as family, because he can call me when he has a problem and I will come and I will help him deal with it. We've been supplying him with the best guns for years."

"Are you threatening me?" David asks his voice cold and his men begin to move closer to her. He raises his arms.

"Of course not, I don't make _idle_ _threats_. What I'm offering you, is a chance for greatness. I was merely pointing out that Julio is a great man who doesn't waste my time. He knows that I provide quality for the right price. He doesn't barter with me, like you're trying to do. If you go with Rhodes you get cheap weapons, poor customer service and shoddy delivery times. But I suppose April Rhodes provides certain perks that I can't provide. _Gonorrhea_ being one of them." Charlie says calmly.

"A gun is a gun, so long as it kills people what do I care?" David spat at her.

Charlie sniffs that was bullshit. "You'd be smart to take the deal Mr. Martinez. You've already disrespected me. Two months ago I would have _killed_ you. But I've taken up _yoga_, it calms the soul. You should _try it_ you look _terribly_ _angry_, it's not good for the blood pressure." Charlie pauses and smiles at him. "Take the deal Mr. Martinez. Because as you continue to waste my time the made up number in my head is increasing. And if you walk out that door—well _I'll_ go back to enjoying this lovely meal, while you'll begin digging your own grave."

"Are you threatening me?" He demands again but he's calmer now thinking studying Charlie. There was a cold edge to Charlie's voice and a smile as she said this and David paused for a moment. Charlie Fabray was known as the Reaper for a reason, and he had planned to sign the original deal to begin with. But the idea of besting Charlie Fabray—of seeing how far he could take her, was too good an opportunity to pass up. Besting the Reaper—getting cheaper guns it was a good idea, but it was clear that Charlie wasn't going to budge on the price.

"I've already told you, David I don't make _idle threats_." Charlie replied taking another sip of her virgin piña colada before picking up her fork and knife. "You know, I had a mentor always used to say that talking business before the food arrives can either enhance or ruin the taste of the meal." She takes a bite and smiles at him. David Martinez is a shrewd business man someone to watch for sure. But he was arrogant and he didn't have the pull to ask for a discount.

David takes a seat, "Fine. I'll have the twenty-five—"

"Thirty million. You wasted my time and I told you that it would cost you. You have until eight in the morning to get me my money. Your package will be delivered soon after," Charlie interrupts as she eats her food. Her tone leaves no room for argument. "A minute late and the deals off. I have a very important meeting in the states, which I can't miss." She had managed to avoid bloodshed and David Martinez wasn't stupid to come after her. Mission accomplished, more or less.

* * *

**AN: As for next chapter—well we'll find out, there will probably be some faberry, clearly, some Charlie/Norah. Some Charlie/Quinn maybe three little words are said by someone. Who knows. **

**Keep up with your theories, because after this chapter, time is going to start moving, forward again I'm not going to have twenty chapters to describe two weeks, we're going to check in with Will, Santana and her mexican third eye and a Rachel/Norah convo, and maybe Rachel makes a discovery as in she finds the locket that contains Beth's picture. Which means that there will be another flashback. I realized that I need to put it in before we catch up with the flash and all that. Mostly so that you have as much information as possible. So you aren't surprised at the events, well you probably will be.  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Some of you are actually somewhat close to what I have in mind, somewhat and I get a lot of people who just want a happy ending. So a third ending has arisen. Anyway I love your reviews, I like your theories, I like the fact that there are a lot of invested readers who are interested in finding out what happens next. Thank you to all my reviewers, I think I'll find the right balance between serious topic matters. Soon enough. They'll have some serious discussions about what the twins actually do later. **

* * *

Quinn ran her fingers along Rachel's naked side slowly, smiling as she leaned in to kiss Rachel's shoulder, "Rachel?" Quinn mumbles against Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel shivers a bit, she'd been awake for the past ten minutes just enjoying the peace, the feeling of being in Quinn's arms. She feels the soft kisses that Quinn is gently planting on her shoulder working her way to neck. She shifts a bit and finally manages to turn over so she can face Quinn, gently placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Quinn smiles when Rachel's lips meet hers, their reunion had been fantastic, and even though she wants to continue where they left off, she needs to say it. She needs Rachel to know, "I love you," the words come out and they aren't heavy. It's stated so simply, so elegantly, so matter of fact that for a moment, a very brief moment Rachel is stunned into silence. Quinn enjoys it for a moment. "I was going to say it last night, but we didn't really come up for air. You have amazing breath control by the way," Quinn finishes walking her fingers along Rachel's arm.

Rachel flushes and gently kisses her again slowly, "I love you too," she admits and Quinn smiles at her it's soft and it makes her heart melt. She's given up on attempting to pretend that she has no feelings, Quinn Fabray wasn't like the person that was described in the files that she had read.

"I missed you Rachel. I missed this—waking up beside you. Seeing you—sorry the internet reception was spotty at best. I missed just seeing you and I knew, that I needed to let you know. I didn't want to say it on the sat-phone I thought it was something that _needed_ to be said in person. It's part of the reason that I changed my schedule around so I could just have _this_ moment with you. I want plenty more like this," Quinn explains gently.

Rachel smiles and runs her hand along Quinn's abs slowly, watching Quinn stir, "You can't pull a trick like that with me, I was about to call your twin and have her send out a search party for you. The entire time I just wanted you to be safe, to be okay. And the thought of never seeing your smile or having you being incredibly infuriating—you _have_ _to_ call me Quinn," she admonishes gently. "I love you too." Quinn nods and kisses her again deepening the kiss as she pulls Rachel even closer to her, and Rachel when she feels the warm heat of Quinn's rapidly hardening dick in between them. Quinn doesn't make a move to do anything about it yet, as it seems she's just enjoying the fact that she can hold her and kiss her.

"Definitely better than my memories," Quinn mumbles as she finally pulls away and props herself up by her elbows looking at Rachel, she's naked under those blankets and she wants to see the woman she loves. Because even though she can remember everything they did last night, doing things in real time is just better.

Rachel swallows for a moment and gently reaches up to trail a hand down Quinn's chest. "Quinn we can't," she finally says quietly and Quinn blinks a slight frown coming onto her face. "Norah's still here and—"

"I had Santana take Norah to Charlie's penthouse. Charlie's probably already flying in as we speak," Quinn says immediately. "We have the whole place to ourselves," Quinn says with a kiss she had thought ahead, she had wanted Rachel all to herself and at first Norah had complained not wanting to just crash at Charlie's place without her permission but she had been very persuasive. Well no she had just told Santana what to do, Norah worked until two am—it wasn't like she was going to complain.

Rachel can't imagine that her cousin is pleased by being kicked out of the apartment she pays half for but at least this way they won't be in her way for her reunion with Charlie. The slight guilt she feels disappears, even though Norah still seems gung-ho about their mission, she knows that Norah actually likes Charlie. She jerks upward in surprise that proud smirk on Quinn's face as she gently rubs Rachel's clit slowly, her finger brushing against the tip of her clit.

There's a lazy smile on Quinn's face before she leans in and kisses Rachel again dragging her lips from Rachel's lips and sucking and biting on Rachel's already bruised neck, the bruises finally showing up from last night's activities. She hears Rachel moan arching her body against her as she slowly slides her fingers along Rachel's core, the wetness slowly dripping down her fingers. Rachel's body had always been so—responsive to her touch. Quinn shifts her body and slowly teases Rachel's opening with the head of her dick slowly grinding against the opening. She doesn't want to make Rachel beg not this morning it's much too early for that she just wants to be joined with her and she pushes herself into Rachel's pussy, letting out a low groan. She doesn't hesitate to start thrusting in and out with deep strokes. She kisses Rachel's neck flicking her tongue gently lazily along Rachel's neck tasting her, she can taste the sweat from last night.

Rachel lets out a long moan and runs her hand along Quinn's back and up her neck tangling her fingers in Quinn's locks, and she grips her hair pulling her in for a kiss a deep one, this time letting Quinn's mouth muffle the sounds that she's making. She moves her hips with Quinn's thrusts, still making soft sounds and loud moans as Quinn's cock hits all her sensitive spots, her pussy clenching and unclenching as she grinds and bucks her hips against Quinn's.

Quinn's pulls away, panting as she gradually increases her pace, it's not rough, it's not as hard as she can go, she wants to prolong this union as she looks into Rachel's eyes, and she can't help but smile softly for a moment perfectly happy in that moment, like the entire world is coming together in that moment, "_Rachel_," her breath catches, but Quinn powers through it leaning into kiss Rachel's lips gently, feeling Rachel's body tightening under her, her pussy becoming as tight as a vice as Rachel climaxes hard, and Quinn lets herself go, her body shuddering in pleasure and she kisses Rachel again. "I love you," she repeats the moment, gently running her fingers through Rachel's hair tucking a strand behind her ear gently. Her body goes slack though, last night's activities having caught up with her as she rolls off Rachel after pulling out. Almost immediately she wraps her arms around Rachel, pulling her closer, allowing Rachel to nuzzle into her.

"I love you too Quinn," Rachel says gently and Quinn smiles, it's a perfect morning. It's the perfect morning and for the next two weeks this is how she wants to wake up.

* * *

"Here. Take your little fucking devil back," Santana said shoving the cage into Charlie's hands as she stormed up and wrapped her arms around Brittany kissing her.

Charlie looked over at them for a moment and rolled her eyes, they weren't really supposed to be together but it's not like she could separate them. She coughed and Santana flipped her off. "I don't care what you two do together—just make sure you actually work when you're supposed to be working." Charlie said before looking at Hiccup. "Who's a good boy," she said holding the cage up with one hand and cooing at the red panda. She pulled the key for her apartment out and opened it walking in, and placing the cage on the coffee table. She stretches for a moment before she begins to unbutton her suit and pulls it off her body dropping it on the sofa. It's the first time she's even been in this place—it's weird being a place that actually belongs to her. A place to come home to, and with Quinn next door and Brittany and Santana owning a place down the hall it's almost perfect. Sure there are three more units that are owned by perfect strangers, but Quinn is planning to deal with that so they can own the entire floor.

Charlie loosens her tie as she unbuttons her shirt and slips out of her shoes and heads to her perfectly stocked bar and pours some into a glass sipping it. She runs her hand along the bar, it feels weird having a place to herself and it's too big for just one person, she goes through the penthouse suite sipping on her Jack Daniels slowly opening the doors to her place looking at it, at least Santana had made sure that her gaming system was set up properly. She finally opens her door to the master bedroom leaning against the doorframe as she looks at Norah's sleeping form in the middle of her bed her shirt and her pants on the ground beside the bed and Charlie sips her drink and smiles. It's a lot of firsts for her, the first home that she owns, the first person that she loves, and her first pet. The first time that Norah's been to her—hopefully soon _their_ apartment.

She places it on the dresser as she finishes unbuttoning her shirt and crawls onto the bed with Norah behind her placing an arm around her waist and wiggles so she's pressed against Norah.

Norah stirs for a moment and yawns, "You're here," she mumbles in a tired voice not bothering to check that it's Charlie.

Charlie nods, "Deal was concluded this morning," she informs her girlfriend still just holding her. "Just got back," she admits.

Norah nods, "Give me a moment," she had promised Charlie the ability to do whatever she wanted.

Charlie hums lowly, "Sleep—I'm not going anywhere," Charlie responds and she feels Norah relax in her arms her body shifting closer to her and Charlie smiles and presses a gentle kiss on Norah's shoulder. Charlie waits for the familiar rhythmic breathing that indicates that Norah's gone back to sleep. It must have been a tough night last night. She wants to call in a few favors, get Norah an easier bartending job, a better paying one, but she doesn't want to encroach. She doesn't want Norah to feel like she's attempting to control her.

"Norah?" Charlie says after a few minutes of this, but Norah doesn't respond and Charlie bites her lip, because maybe if she practices it when Norah's asleep she can say it to her face soon. "I'm pretty sure I love you." Charlie says quietly but there isn't a change in Norah's breathing and Charlie just snuggles closer.

* * *

Rachel paused when she saw Finn Hudson sitting with Kurt Hummel, who waved her over to their usual spot. She walked over cautiously shooting a look at Kurt who shrugged as Finn lit up and stood up as she approached the table. "Hey Rachel."

"Hey Finn—Kurt?" She looked over at him giving him a pointed look. Because Kurt was intelligent and he was observant, clearly he could see that this wouldn't bode well for Finn. She wondered what Quinn would do, and she really didn't want Finn to disappear. She could see that happening.

"It seems you've made quite an impression on my step-brother, and he insisted that he come despite the doctor's orders to stay in bed. I'm mostly here to talk about the latest Broadway gossip, and to make sure that Finn doesn't _do_ anything _stupid_. For his own sake of course." Kurt gave his brother a tight smile but Finn didn't seem to notice. He had tried to convince Finn that this course of action was a terrible idea, actually he had stated in plain simple English that it was a bad idea.

Kurt loved his brother, he had been devastated while he had been in the hospital, but Finn was like a beat up old truck. One that had _many_ problems with it, but it got you from point A to point B after breaking down a few times. The Fabray twins, in specific Quinn, were like super cars, sure they had their issues, small ones, but they got you from point A to point B, considerably faster, reliably, and they looked sexy while doing it. Well Quinn did, he still needed to get his hands on Charlie. The _point_ was that Finn's delusions of Rachel leaving Quinn for him were _just_ _that_ delusions. And even if he did stand a chance—Kurt personally was rooting for Quinn, he'd never seen her so happy and really Rachel was much too high maintenance for Finn.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Finn asks her that smile still on his face his voice slightly hopeful.

Rachel opened her mouth to tell him that she didn't need anything but Kurt beat her to it, "She'll have exactly what I'm having," Kurt intervened.

Finn grinned at his brother grateful that he was helping him, and looked at the line to the counter, "I'll be right back," he said to Rachel who took a seat.

Kurt smiled back at his brother as he walked to the end of the line waiting until he was out of earshot before turning to Rachel his smile gone. "You can't tell Quinn," he says to her immediately. "Hopefully it'll pass with time if he sees how happy you are with Quinn. He's _still_ supposed to be on bed rest."

"Kurt—I'm sure that explaining to Finn that I am quite happy with Quinn who is his employer, and I would feel guilty if his crush on me, cost him his job," Rachel said calmly. "I'll be kind, I mean truthfully it's flattering, but I'm _not_ _interested_ in him."

Kurt winced, "Don't you think I haven't tried that? Quinn's not going to fire him, she'll probably attempt to saddle Charlie with my brother. He is _not_ the best body guard that they have, and saying Charlie is a thrill seeker is the _polite_ _way_ of saying that she's _irresponsible_ and _reckless_."

Rachel winced, "Quinn did say she wouldn't fire him if I came to her, I'm sure that if I talk to her that she'll see that this is just a harmless crush."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Quinn and Charlie are both very protective of things that they view as _theirs_. While I doubt Quinn views you as a possession—she certainly wouldn't _allow_ you to live in that hovel that you call an apartment in a terrible neighborhood if she did—you're _her_ _girlfriend_. Finn is her employee, and the twins value loyalty more than anything. This won't end well for my brother." If Finn was lucky he'd just end up back in the hospital. It would be a _miracle_ for Quinn to find the humor in this. Quinn wasn't Charlie—which didn't really mean much in the grand scheme of things, but at least with Charlie he'd have a twenty-percent chance of her being amused by it. And Charlie still probably felt _slightly_ guilty about what had gone down with Finn.

"I don't feel comfortable hiding something like this from her—I insist that we're honest with each other and keeping something like this from her—"

Kurt sighed dramatically interrupting her. He couldn't fault her for being honest, and it was refreshing to see Quinn with someone who was _actually _in love with her. "As much as this _pains_ _me_—make sure that when you do tell her that Charlie or Brittany is around when you inform her that my brother has a crush on you."

Rachel nods and bites her lip before looking to make sure that Finn was still waiting in line. She leaned in to tell Kurt, "She told me she loved me the other day," she whispered to him, failing to keep the smile that crossed her face.

"And—do you feel the same way?" Kurt asked leaning in, Mercedes would kill for a bit of gossip this juicy.

Rachel paused for a moment, she still had a job to do, she wasn't supposed to love Quinn—she was the enemy. But she wasn't an Ice Queen, she wasn't cold, sure she could be a bit infuriating with her teasing and Quinn had a tendency to get her all worked up in the good way with a simple look and a smile. There was also that the fact that Rachel was dreading when Quinn would have to leave again, she was always worried that she'd get the news that Quinn hadn't made it, or had been shot at. Quinn made her _happy_. Certainly happier than any of her previous relationships. "I do," she says and she means it. She smiles at Kurt who now has a serious expression on his face and is studying her. "Kurt?"

Kurt flicks his eyes to hers and raises a brow, "Shush, I'm picturing you in the _perfect_ wedding dress, which I will design of course. And I of course will help in planning of the wedding. I was thinking something short to show off your gorgeous legs—I want Quinn to be speechless while she waits for you. I'll have to do something for her as well. But I was thinking a trumpet skirt. I'll have to begin sketching it immediately when I get back to work."

Rachel stares at him, "We've only been dating for two months Kurt," Rachel says flushing.

Kurt gives her a dry look, "Please—I predict by the end of the year they'll have picked out the perfect rings for you after arguing about it for days. Now if you have any information on Norah and Charlie's relationship you're going to need to share. I'm going to have to start designing three dresses. They'll be Hummel originals, Vera Wang _wishes_ she could design a dress for the future brides of the Fabray twins," he said gleefully ignoring Rachel rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Quinn—I didn't kill someone because I knew it would make Norah upset with me. She wanted me to make sure not to piss people off—and I didn't kill him. I thought about her and I calmed down enough to just bully him into giving me what I want. He accused me of going soft," Charlie informs her twin as they sit on the balcony of Charlie's penthouse. Quinn with a glass of wine in her hand and Charlie with her whiskey, petting her red panda which was curled in her lap. "I am _going_ _soft_."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "You aren't going soft. You've just realized what I've been telling you all along. When you have someone to come back to—you don't take stupid risks. I have Beth—and now I have Rachel. I told her I loved her you know. She said it back."

Charlie grins at Quinn for a moment, "And have you told her about Beth?" The smile on Quinn's face fades a bit.

"How do I tell her that I have a child Charlie? She'll want to meet Beth and you _know_ father would _never_ allow it." Quinn snapped at her twin, a distraught look on her face.

Charlie hummed, "You were right—we're going to have to tell them about what we do. We're going to have to tell them _everything_. Rachel will understand—the things people do to protect their loved ones. She'll _understand_."

"And will Norah?" Quinn prompts and she sees a flicker, of doubt cross across Charlie's face. "You've only endured this hell because of me. I don't think I've ever said thank you," Quinn reaches over and places a hand on Charlie's arm. "He doesn't have anything on you—and you could have left, you could have walked away."

"The things we do to protect the people we love." Charlie grins at her twin before looking at the New York skyline taking a sip of her whiskey. "Loyalty above all else Quinn that's what we promised each other. You wouldn't have walked away if the situations were reversed. So maybe—Norah would understand. I mean I hope she will. She would do anything to keep Rachel safe, but when she finds out about all the people I've killed how bloody my hands are—" Charlie trails off.

"Mine are just as dirty," Quinn points out. "I don't even know how I'm going to explain to _Beth._ How I'm going to tell Beth what we do. That I've killed people—I don't know if I ever should."

"You know—Beth's lucky to have you as a mom. I'll make sure she gets that because she thinks I'm the coolest aunt ever. I'll make sure she understands that you'd burn the world down if it meant that she'd be safe. It might not be reading to her every night and tucking her in—but it should mean something. It will mean something."

Quinn smiles and holds her glass up for Charlie who gentle clinks it against her. "In a year we can have it all you know. Rachel _loves me_. I believe her—it's different than when she says it to Paolo on that stupid stage. It's just different, I can tell she's acting and it makes it easier. I know she means it Charlie. When I'm with her I don't feel—like a freak, and this time everyone _but_ Santana likes her. But I think even she's coming around."

"I think Santana believes that they're hiding something. But everyone has secrets—it's not like we've been completely honest with them," Charlie says with a shrug, watching as Hiccup climbs up her shirt and onto her shoulder before jumping down and running back into the suite. "But we will be—and you and Rachel will give me more nieces to corrupt."

Quinn scoffed, "I'm not having another child right away with Rachel if I can help it, until Beth is okay with the idea. I wasn't around for most of her life—how would it look if I had another kid? Like I was replacing her. So I'll make sure to handle it. No Charlie, I expect to have a niece in the next before we turn twenty-eight. I get to be a positive influence on what I can only imagine will be your wild children."

Charlie snorts, "I'd be a terrible mother. I'd probably forget to feed them or something, or it'd be worse and I'd be just like _him_, and my kids will eventually have to kill me."

"You aren't like him," Quinn says immediately, but her twin shrugs. "I wouldn't love you if you were like him. I would despise you just as much as I despise him."

Charlie makes a noise and gets pouring herself another glass, "I'm not drunk enough for this current level of emotional unloading," she says keeping her back to Quinn. "Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

Charlie takes a long sip of her whiskey feeling the burn before she exhales slowly. "I love you, even though you're really boring."

"I love you too, even though you're incredibly reckless," Quinn responds leaning back in her chair. "And stubborn." Charlie looked back at her. "You should say it to Norah."

* * *

**AN: A bit of a time skip, this time the chapter will focus on Rachel and Norah, as they have a frank discussion about their feelings and one of them makes a suggestion. We check in on Will, depending on if I want to write it or not for the next chapter or wait there might be a check in with Santana as she begins to do some snooping. **


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Chapter 34, I might take a break for the weekend get some work done. But I'll have a chapter up by Sunday night, Monday morning by the latest. Keep reviewing. Thanks.**

* * *

"What do you mean that I can't come back to work? My suspension is over and the investigation has been completed."

Figgins sighed as he looked at Will Schuester who was pacing around, it looked like a caged animal one that was going to crack at any moment. "You went against my _direct_ orders, the FBI is currently fighting another lawsuit from the Fabray twins. Both of which are in talks to be nominated for a Nobel Peace Prize William. All this talk about the twins being criminals is simply a joke. Do you know they're being followed around by Vice. Quinn Fabray is going to speak at the UN about education. Charlie is speaking at a conference about her work with human trafficking victims and her suggestions on how to stop it. A _Nobel Peace Prize_."

"The ledger exists, and all that charity work is just a front!" Will argued. "They are the biggest arms dealers in the world—they have all the resources to get away with it."

Figgins let out another exasperated sigh, "William, there is no secret to be found. They have contracts with the government to transport weapons, all of which is completely legal and above board. I have put up with your theories and I'm still allowing your ongoing investigation to go on, because you have done some excellent work in the past and we are friends. Perhaps you'll be vindicated if Agents Puckerman and Berry find something."

"Vindicated? The twins are trying to _ruin me_ you haven't let me back to work, my bank accounts have been audited by the IRS, and there is now another investigation into where my money has come from. I don't even know where the weekly deposits of five thousand dollars came from. I know _owe_ back taxes, I have paid my taxes religiously. I have done my due diligence. And my private life is now under the microscope. The worst part about this is that the Senate decided to make _Dustin Goolsby, _the new director of the FBI. He is on the twin's payroll plus he's a fucking idiot," Will said slamming his

"Dustin Goolsby has closed cases faster than you, drug rings, smuggling rings, he's worked with several other departments and they all have nothing but good things to say about him. William this isn't why I called you into my office. It's about several things, your affair with Emma Pillsbury was against FBI policy you're her _superior _William you can't sleep with the people directly under your command. You've opened the door to a sexual harassment lawsuit. Plus with the current lawsuit that the twins have laid against you and the fact that they want you _fired_. They are gunning for your job and I have senators calling me asking me why you've made a career out of harassing the Fabray twins."

"Because they're _criminals_. Al Capone made various donations to charities, it didn't stop him from being a gangster of the highest order," Will argued.

"They pay their taxes, they declare all income and they have the _right_ to not be harassed. Fabray Industries has government contracts, with several world governments. They are a _shipping _company. We don't arrest the CEO of UPS because a criminal is stupid enough to try and send drugs through the mail. Look, I've done all that I can for you, I've prayed for you with my pastor. But the fact is, your new psych evaluation these strange deposits into your account, your relationship with Agent Pillsbury, the situation with the twins that you messed up. There are senators that want your head on a platter, they're calling for senate hearings William."

Will swallowed, clenching his fists. "I can get the twins, I just need more time. I'm sure that my agents are close to uncovering the ledger."

"I'm revoking your security clearance, and demoting you. Stay away from the Fabray twins. If you mess with them one more time, it will be your job. People already think you're corrupt Will, that's what the investigation suggested. I buried it as best as I could but you need to stay away from them. Because I won't be able to save you this time if you go after them again like you did. The Fabray twins are good people. You know they have another Vanity Fair interview coming up?"

Will groaned, he needed to get in contact with Rachel and Norah, all he needed was some shred of evidence. Something to use to bolster his case against the twins, it would stop the spiral and since he couldn't just drag the twins in anymore and he had to be crafty about it. Maybe if he could just have a conversation with them for a few minutes, they could point him in the right direction. They were big girls and they could handle themselves. He needed to get his job security back even Emma had told him that he was acting _obsessed_.

He was trying to put a stop to the biggest criminals on the planet, he was trying to take down a criminal empire, and he was trying to protect _his_ agents. After all who knew what sick perverted things that they were subjecting Rachel and Norah to? Maybe they had uncovered something small like knowledge that crimes were being committed. He just needed something to save his own skin so he could continue the war. They were losing it and if he could take down Charlie and Quinn Fabray then he would finally have a clear shot at Sue Sylvester.

* * *

Rachel glanced up as Norah slid the door open to their Bushwick apartment and walked in there was a smile on her face. Charlie had flown back from Malaysia because she had an interview. She had insisted that she get to see Norah if even for a little bit. That had been nearly six hours ago and there was a satisfied smile on her face. It had been odd to see Norah so relaxed and comfortable with Charlie, it was certainly different from all of her other various boyfriends which were really more like fuck buddies who had never treated her cousin with the respect she needed or deserved. "How was your _date_?"

The smile on Norah's face faded a bit, "We went to Barcade, where I proceeded to beat Charlie handily at games for a few hours. Then she took me out for pizza and we just talked for a bit and walked around till she had to go—she was actually supposed to leave a few hours ago but she stayed. She said she'd call me soon. The mission is going well," she said wincing inwardly.

Rachel frowned, it's not like Quinn really discussed work with her, they didn't talk about what her day was like, just endless meetings and troublesome and clients. "It's okay to be in love with her you know," Rachel says gently.

"I like Charlie—she's really fun to be around and she's funny as fuck when she wants to be and sweet and she got me a flower the other day. She remembered I told her that I thought flowers were shitty and she bought me one any way—" because Charlie had also remembered that she had never gotten flowers from anyone before. It was annoying that she paid attention, it was irritating that she was thoughtful, and it was downright _infuriating_ that Charlie had practically demolished her walls in a few months. "But she's a criminal—she's a killer. Something which you seem to have forgotten when you're with Quinn."

Rachel was quiet for a moment, "I noticed that the files that we had on the twins were wrong. Most of what was in it was wrong. I didn't know that they had been abused, I mean I read all about their charity work but you saw the vice presentation on them didn't you? Quinn was actually getting her hands dirty building a school and she was reading to children. And you saw what Charlie was doing, the new haven that she built, the girls and boys that she helped saved. She's giving them back their childhood."

"You don't think they're criminals because they do _nice_ things?" Norah said making a face.

Rachel shook her head, "My point is that Will is wrong about them. As an actress I can tell you that you can't fake that type of emotion they enjoy doing it—they aren't doing it because it's just a cover."

"You're making excuses for them Rachel—pretending that they aren't bad so that you can have your fantasy life," Norah said in irritated tone. "Quinn got you your dream job something that you lost faith in ever getting after NYADA didn't take you. But here you are living _your_ dream showing everyone that you are _talented_. You think that Quinn will still be as kind to you when she finds out? They're going to make us disappear, they aren't going to let us live. You need to be better about this. You need to remind yourself that Quinn is just a ruthless killer. That she's killed people. She isn't a _good_ _person_."

Rachel scowled, she knew all this. "I'm not in high school anymore, I'm aware of the consequences of falling in love with Quinn Fabray but our cover is safe. You can't judge me for falling in love with her when you're just as _in love _with her twin." Rachel exhales slowly calming herself down. "We know the crimes they've committed or at least what they're capable of—and we still fell in love with them. Good people—sometimes do terrible things and I want to believe that there is a reason. I need to believe that there is a reason for it. Because the Quinn I know—and I love wouldn't do anything without a reason."

Norah didn't say anything for a moment, "The person you love would kill you in a heartbeat if she knew you betrayed her. Charlie would kill me in a heartbeat if she knew that I was a threat to her. They will kill us. Our cover might be safe now but there are still people in the FBI who know who we are. There are still criminals who know who we are. We aren't safe. If in two years they don't how us the ledger and all we have is their word against ours with no evidence to back it up, then what are we supposed to do? Go back to our lives in the FBI? You can't go undercover again not with the fact you're going to be starring in your own Broadway show. And I don't want to be given a new partner and I don't want some stupid desk job."

Rachel bit her lip not knowing how Norah was going to handle the situation. But Quinn had faith that she could be a star, she thought that she could do this. The thought of just keeping the life that they had made for themselves—sounded good to her. She was going to star on Broadway. "Maybe—we could stay? If the show is a success than I can get another job—and we could make a living at this."

"I'm a fucking bartender, you're going to be this huge Broadway star. This is not how I saw my life going Rachel, I don't want to be stuck slinging drinks for the rest of my life," Norah pointed out with a roll of her eyes. Sure Rachel had a career she could bank on but she didn't really have that.

"You've always wanted your own bar—maybe you can make get a business loan from the bank and build it. Your bar that is, I can help with your business proposal and we can make a life, a proper life outside of the FBI," Rachel suggested. There was no way that they could go back after this. Not with everything that they've been through together. You ran a successful pool cleaning business back in Lima. You've always wanted your own business. It doesn't have to be a bar Norah, just think of something that you'd love to do and we can make it work."

Norah frowned a bit, "We already have a _good_ _job_ with a pension," she pointed out.

"I can't be an undercover agent anymore and I don't _want_ a desk job or to investigate crimes, the FBI wanted us because we were able to infiltrate. Even if I could do this again—I don't want to Norah. Because next time it'll be something else, like working at a diner in the middle of nowhere trying to take down some biker gang or something equally mundane." Rachel said with a sigh. "I'm going to be starring in my own Broadway performance and I'm just saying that maybe we could _both_ be something more? We have two years to figure it out and maybe you can find something that you really like to do—I mean if you can't then you can go back. But we have the opportunity to be something more right now to start a new life, with _our_ names. Think about it Norah please?"

Norah studied her cousin for a moment, she'd always been drawn to the stage. Undercover work had been like acting for her, it had been all wonderfully dramatic enough for Rachel. It had just been a paycheck for her. Maybe a stab at her crappy parents, to show them that she could be something. Not that she had talked to her mother or sister in years. "Fine, I'll look for something."

* * *

"That's a lot of moving parts—you're going to need widen the circle if you want to pull of something like that. It's reckless as shit." Santana snaps into the phone and she listens intently as she taps her hand against the wheel. "I don't _care _who you choose, but our deal stands. I'll help you off your old man if you keep Britt's out of this."

"That was the deal we made, I want to keep Brittany safe just as much as you do Santana. I want to keep _all_ of you safe. But going to war with him will lead to people getting killed. There are three people who I trust completely, my twin, Brittany and you. You've been my friend the longest and I know you want that bastard dead just as much as I do."

Santana frowns, "You still haven't actually told her what you've planned?"

"Of course not, she can't know. If you disappear that's bad enough, but we can't risk Mike and Sam disappearing then it will alert Sue that something is wrong. Theoretically you've been benched, you don't have to show up to the next inspection. Finn doesn't need to show up, but he's a fucking moron and trusting him is like handing a toddler a loaded gun and hoping for the best."

"We're going to need to expand the net, people that won't be missed during the inspection but are actually—competent," Santana said seriously.

"We still have time, we might need to get Jesse and Sebastian in on this. They've never shown up to any of Sue's inspections. I know you hate them but they are loyal to us. Well Sebastian is, Jesse might balk at going against my father. How many people would you need?"

"I can make do with three but five would be better," Santana replies calmly as she glances out on the street where she's been waiting for Norah and Rachel to be finished with whatever they were doing. "I'll sleep on it and let you know. I've already made the purchases that you asked for and they're replacing all the windows in the apartments with that new type of bullet proof glass that you ordered. I'm supervising of course. The new security system, and reinforced doors are will be installed next week. I've already finished with the armories just in case, you could fucking survive the zombie apocalypse."

"I'll keep that in mind. How are they?"

Santana makes a face, "I still don't trust them," she responds immediately. "My Mexican eye is a real thing! When was the last time it was wrong?" Santana pauses for a moment, "About people. You know my instincts are always spot on."

"Brittany's instincts are just as sharp, so are Mikes. Both of them know that they are good people, so I don't know what you're seeing that they aren't. Also not the question I asked."

Santana rolled her eyes, "They're _fine_. Alive. Missing the two of you idiots, for some reason."

"You know you miss us."

"I miss Britt. But I'm serious there is something off about them. I know about being a sneaky bitch. You can't hide this shit from me. They're _hiding _something."

"So in your opinion as one of my friends, you're telling me that this is a bad idea. Are you getting the same vibe that you got off Harmony?"

Santana makes a face and looks at the restaurant that they went to, "No. I can tell that they have real feelings for the two of you assholes. I'm saying that there is something _off_. I'm not stupid I can see how happy she's making you. How happy _they're_ making _the_ _both_ of you. You're both damn near tolerable these days. Told you that you just needed to find your own Britt. They just kind of fit you—but that isn't stopping the feeling that _something_ isn't quite right."

"So you did. Have you found anything that suggests otherwise?"

"Everything is coming up clean. I'm not finding anything."

"You know you always were too protective for your own good."

"The last time I ignored my instincts a _lizard baby_ was born. _Never_ _again_," Santana glances out the window, "I've got to go. Norah and Rachel are heading over to the car. Call me back later."

"Say hi to—"

"Do I _look_ like your _fucking_ _maid_?" Santana interrupts in an irritated voice. There was a pause and Santana can practically hear the grin and the amusement of the voice on the other line before she even speaks.

"Is that a rhetorical question—or?"

Santana ended the call as Norah and Rachel enter the vehicle, "Fucking racist asshole," she grumbles ignoring them for a second. She had walked right into that one. "So where am I taking you?" Her tone was harsher than she had intended. This so wasn't in her job description and she fucking hated the twins for subjecting her to this shit. She wasn't a god damn chauffeur, she certainly wasn't a pet-sitter either. If Brittany hadn't asked her to take care of it she would have stuffed Charlie's irritating pet.

"Home?" Rachel suggested quietly. "Thank you for this—I know you don't enjoy taking us places. But the twins wouldn't take no for an answer and—"

"Don't try and get me onto your side hobbit. Unlike _everyone_ else, I'm on to you. I don't know _what_ you're hiding but you're both hiding something," Santana interrupts.

Rachel flushes at this, no matter how nice she seemed to be to Santana she was rebuffed by the Latina who was the only one who they hadn't managed to get along with. "I understand that you are their closest friend—but I do love Quinn. I don't want to hurt her."

"I don't _want_ to hurt Charlie either," Norah admits turning her to look out the window.

Santana looks back at them for a moment, she had been friends with the Fabray twins for nearly twenty years at this point. From the day that they had been introduced till now. They irritated her to no end over the years, with the bossing her around, and the crazy antics from both of them, and the fact that they never listened to her. She believed Rachel and Norah when they said that, there was something desperate in the way they said it, something in their eyes.

It was little things that she noticed, things that didn't make sense. Rachel's precision shooting, the weird way they went out of their way to be nice to everyone. They had stayed even though they had heard that the twins were arms dealers. They had stayed despite the fact that the twins _were _constantly in danger. It hadn't even made sense for them to stay—she was sure it was because they wanted the twin's wealth, but they had constantly rejected it. There had to be something—even if she really didn't want there to be. The twins were in a good place. Charlie hadn't been shot at in months, Quinn was actually smiling. They were _good_ for the twins.

It didn't stop that little itch at the back of Santana's mind that Rachel and Norah were hiding something, something which she'd look into later.

* * *

**AN: Will tries to get in touch with Rachel and things go badly for him, when one of the twin's bodyguards recognizes him. As well as other things, we're coming close to another flashback. Anyone notice the reference I made there. Anyone at all? Hmm I've come to the conclusion that Norah needs a new job or something so suggestions. I'm really open to anything practical. **


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: I updated again. Well there goes my weekend. Anyway. This is my story, it will be my story, I love theories, I love hearing people's ideas sometimes there are really good ideas, and I want to incorporate them into my story. As for the ending, there will be only one. I just have three possible endings in my head, this isn't because people are asking for a happy ending. I just have three possible endings. People sometimes guess what I have planned, or they make suggestions that are eerily similar to things that I have planned, it's still my story.**

* * *

Will watched as Rachel got out of the car and grabbed her bag, leaning in to chat to the person inside the car amiably before closing the door. He couldn't help but smile, his plan had worked. It seemed that Rachel and Norah had successfully integrated themselves into the twin's lives. Six months of being with the twins and they seemed okay, and the twins seemed to be dating both of them. Now if only both twins weren't currently in the city it would be easier to approach them, it's why he had waited and watched learning their schedules. The only place that his agents seemed to be alone was when they were at work, however a bar wasn't the ideal place to have this conversation and Rachel had her own private dressing room. He could have a simple talk with her, six months seemed to be enough time they generally produced results in a faster time than this, maybe they had heard talk of the ledger. Or something that he could use against them, surely they must have witnessed something or heard something.

Will watched as Rachel got out of the car and spoke to the person on the inside cheerfully before closing the door. Despite the fact that the twins were so clearly out to get them. His plan was working, he'd been watching them for weeks trying to find which one of them would be easier to get to, and with both twins in town, and Rachel seemed to be the only one that wasn't actively watched when she was at work. He would have found Norah, but a bar wasn't the ideal place to have this conversation. Rachel seemed to be enjoying this new life—once he got his job back he would need to rethink the terms of this mission. They were getting swept away in the lifestyle. Spending time in penthouses, getting driven around in fancy cars, he doubted that Rachel had gotten this job on her own, starring in a Broadway musical without the twin's interference. He waited watching as the car pulled away before he slipped inside the theater following Rachel inside.

There was a rather permanent smile on Rachel's face. Quinn was going to visit a bit later, her visits seemed to put Sidney in a better mood. With the show opening soon, it was the best thing that could happen, as everyone was stressed, with Sidney being the worst of the lot. Maybe everyone could finally relax, they were ready. They were going to be fantastic. Life was going good, Quinn had broached the subject of her moving in with her when their lease was up in a few months, and even though she'd be gone for another few weeks, but she'd overheard Quinn talking to Mercedes telling her to make sure that she had opening night cleared. Rachel was sure it was meant to be a surprise, because Quinn was meant to be working during that time period but she would act surprised. She was going to make sure she acted surprised. And with Quinn around Finn had backed off a bit, but he still shot her this wounded puppy dog look well she assumed that's what it was.

She had talked to him. So had Kurt, but he didn't seem to be listening insisting that Quinn couldn't love her like he could. But for someone who claimed to love her he seemed to be wary of actually doing anything in front of any of the other bodyguards, or in front of Quinn. All he would do is shoot her those wounded puppy dog looks, she had wanted to tell Santana but Kurt had begged her not to. Norah had offered to have a talk with Charlie about it but she had declined, Charlie would talk to Quinn and even though Finn was a nuisance she didn't actually want him dead. But if he continued she would eventually need to tell Kurt who with his words made her doubt if it was really a good idea. As it stood Quinn was generally cooler to Paolo, even though she insisted that there was nothing to worry about.

"Rachel," Rachel turned around and stared at William Schuester he had lost weight and he looked—horrible which was putting it mildly. It didn't look like he'd slept or shaved in days.

Rachel frowned as he closed the door behind him, "What are you _doing here_? This was supposed to be a _dark _mission, you _can't_ be here."

"The twin's they've gone after my livelihood, I'm still suspended. I need something to get my job back—anything to get my job back. You've got to have heard something by now? They trust you don't you?" Will asked grabbing onto her arms tightly causing Rachel to wince.

"They do trust us that doesn't mean they're going to start spilling their secrets and they've _both_ been really careful with separating that part of their lives from us. They aren't who you say they are, and I don't think that there _is _a ledger."

Will squeezes tighter, staring at her in disbelief for a moment before the anger sets in. "They've gotten to you—what did they offer you? This isn't real—they don't know how to _love_ _anyone_ Rachel. They're sociopaths who will destroy anything obstacles including you once they find out who you are. They're just _buying _your affections."

Rachel winced as Will's fingers dug into her arm, "You need to calm down. They haven't bought us anything and _you're _wrong about them. They do know how to love, and they aren't buying our affections. We haven't let them _buy_ us anything. Now please let go you're _hurting_ me."

Will was horrified at the turn of events, he had thought that he had picked the _best_ people for the job, "You need to snap out of it. They're murderers, who are trying to _destroy_ my life. Just because I'm _right_. They're just pawns of Sue Sylvester—"

Rachel tried to break away from his hold, she was sure she was going to bruise and there would be no way to hide it from Quinn, she'd have to tell her about this meeting, and simply hope for the best. "_Let go_!" She snapped at him, her voice coming out louder than she intended, but it seemed that Will was unhinged at this point and she wasn't exactly sure what he could do to her, because she didn't have the information that he wanted.

"You need to remember that they will _hurt _you. Have they hurt you already?" Will continued shaking her.

"You're_ hurting me_!" Rachel yelled again as she tried to push him off her, but his grip was to tight and for a moment she was sure that he might actually hurt her. For someone who was so sure that the twins were some evil force neither had raised a hand against her or Norah.

"You need to listen to me—" Will began only to have the door being forced open causing him to wheel around, and get a good look at Finn Hudson who looked at the scene for a moment before a look of anger crossed his face, when he saw the look of pain and fear in Rachel's eyes.

"Hey—let her go." Finn said reaching for his gun but he hadn't brought it with him, and he frowned as he reached for Will grabbing onto him, and forcibly pulling him away from Rachel and slamming the older man against the wall hard as he looked at him. His face scrunching up as he studied the man, he recognized him but he couldn't place where. "I know you," he stated but he couldn't place the face and he looked over at Rachel. "Are you okay?"

Well it certainly wasn't Quinn, but at that particular moment she was glad that Finn was still following her around like a lost puppy. Rachel nods reaching for her bag to call Quinn, only to hear a bit of a scuffle as Will shoves him breaking Finn's hold and shooting her a look before scurrying away. "Just let him go," she says because the last thing she wants is for Will Schuester in his current state to blow their covers and she needs to get in touch with Norah immediately.

Finn looks at the man and walks over to Rachel pulling her into a rather uncomfortable hug, "I'm glad you're safe. Don't worry I'll protect you. All I need is a chance Rachel, I can do a better job than Quinn can." he vowed causing Rachel to squirm out of his grasp.

"A _chance_ doing _what_ Finn? And why are your arms around my _girlfriend_." Finn Hudson freezes as he pulls away from Rachel who immediately pulls away from him wrapping her arms around Quinn, who wraps a protective arm around her. "Are you okay?" Quinn murmurs to her girlfriend,

"I—saved her there was a guy in her room and he had his hands on her—" Finn sputters immediately. "I recognized him—but I can't remember from where."

"It was that FBI agent—" Rachel says wincing as she sells out William Schuester, but he shouldn't have come here. He shouldn't have interfered and he was clearly unhinged and a danger. She felt Quinn stiffen against her.

"Schuester was here?" Quinn questioned and her anger rose exponentially when she was met with a quick nod from Rachel. "I'll call the lawyers and have it handled. Are you sure you're okay? Finn hasn't—tried anything with you?"

Rachel didn't look at him, instead placing a gentle hand on Quinn's face forcing the Ice Queen to look at her. "Quinn, he saved _me_," she reminded the arms dealer who made a face at this. "It's a harmless crush, so please don't fire him." Quinn looked like firing Finn was the least of his worries. "Please Quinn?"

Quinn glanced at Finn Hudson imagining all the horrible things she could have done to him. "As long as you don't mind having—" she looked at who was guarding her today, Blaine and Sam. "Blaine, escort you for the rest of the day. I want you to be safe."

"And you won't fire him?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded, she really wanted to add not to kill Finn either but they were in a public place—and surely Quinn would expect her to ask about him. She was friends with Kurt after all. "Okay," she pressed her lips against Quinn's who gave her a small smile. "I'm late for rehearsal—I'll see you later?" Quinn nodded and Rachel pulled away leaving Quinn in her dressing room with Finn who hadn't said a word.

Quinn watched as Blaine walked off with Rachel and Sam entered the room and closed the door. "So. How long have you been trying to get Rachel to be with you behind your back Finn?" Quinn asked still not looking at him, as she struggled to reign in her anger.

Finn in a rare moment of intelligence chose to keep his mouth shut, as he stared at Quinn nervously. Who finally turned to him looking at him expectantly, "I—we're just friends," he managed to say standing up taller. Quinn couldn't kill him, not without pissing off her father. He was the son of Christopher Hudson—a man who had been close friends with Russell Fabray. "I saved her." He wanted to add a dig to that particular sentence, but his tone was clear. She _hadn't_ been there to save Rachel.

"Yes and for that I'm not going to kill you," Quinn said as she finally managed to suppress the rage. Making him a eunuch on the other hand—well Rachel hadn't made her promise not actually hurt him. She also hadn't made Quinn promise not to kill him either. "Sam—we're going to the warehouse, Finn's going to be our guest till I decide what to do with him."

Finn frowned as Sam approached him. He had never beaten the shorter boy before not in an actual fight and he personally doubted that today was going to be his day, "I'll come with you," he said.

"First intelligent decision you've ever had," Sam said with a shake of his head.

* * *

Quinn was furious, Blaine had called Kurt who had clearly called Charlie to intervene on Finn's behalf. It was the only reason she was here, it had to be. Currently Finn was chained up in front of them, chained to the ground while they spoke to each other in front of him. Speaking in French at a rapid pace at one another, making sure to disguise their words in a language that Finn simply didn't understand. "He's been flirting with her for weeks, months making her feel uncomfortable. Do you know what he _said to her_? To just give him a chance that _I _couldn't protect her. You would have killed him on the spot. I _get _to have my pound of flesh. And I'm going to go after Kurt for not putting a stop to this sooner."

"Well—I'm not sure you'll get a pound if you cut his dick off. Maybe a few ounces," Charlie responds from where she's sitting with her legs crossed watching her twin pace. Quinn shoots her a withering glare not appreciating her joking manner. "I'm aware that it's hypocritical for me to say this when you're right I would have just shot him and be one with it, but we can't kill him or hurt him really." Watching her twin pace while being this agitated was like watching a caged animal. "You know _why_ we can't hurt him and it has nothing to do with Kurt being a whiney bitch about this."

Quinn stopped moving for a moment, exhaling. "I don't give a _shit_ about Kurt, if someone pulled the same stunt on Blaine he'd be right here demanding that we kill him, acting like we're his personal assassins. Finn is _supposed_ to be loyal. He's been going after my _girlfriend_ for months. He doesn't get to walk away from this untouched _without _consequences. We give him a pass all the time and we laugh it off because it's _Finn_, but let's face it. Finn is the worst bodyguard we have, he managed to get himself taken out by a twelve year old girl and _you_ had to do his job for him. You _protected him_, and right now you're protecting him. You should be just as angry as I am."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "I _am_ angry. The issue is we can't just kill him and you can't just cut his dick off. Rachel's involved, she's not going to appreciate some barbaric heavy handed method where you turn his face into mincemeat or make him disappear. I mean she might be secretly pleased with a black eye or two and a few bruises. But you putting him back in the hospital will make her scared of your temper, or she'll break up with you because of it. Now calm down, you know I don't like being the voice of reason between the two of us."

Quinn growled lowly, not wanting to concede to her twin's observations, "So Finn gets _another_ pass because he's the _stepson_ of Burt fucking Hummel and his father used to be our dad's close friend. There needs to be consequences for his actions. He's been trying to _seduce_ my girlfriend, and if I hadn't decided to visit her right then who knows what else he would have done. This isn't the first time he's thought he was the hot shit, or thought he was in love and his love would carry him through. The only reason I haven't _killed_ him yet, was because he did manage to save Rachel, from Schuester. You were right we should have killed him ages ago."

"Yes I do remember saying something about how gratifying that would be," Charlie sighs. "We can't kill him now, so we're stuck waiting for your plan to come to fruition. But it does seem he is unhinged and Bryan did say he was supposed to be suspended so this basically amounts to assault. We're still going to have to wait regardless because if we have him killed tomorrow we'll look terribly guilty. We _are_ the _only _people he's been obsessed over. Making it look like a suicide will be remarkably easy. We'll deal with Schuester, but right now our attention _needs_ to be on what to do with Finn."

Quinn exhaled trying to get her emotions under control, the thought of simply pumping Finn's body full of bullets and tossing him into the harbor felt right. So did torturing him properly, making sure that he would _never_ walk again was right up there with castrating the man so he could never reproduce again. It was better for the human race that his stupidity wasn't passed on. "He _needs_ to be punished. He _deserves it_. He took the vow just like everyone else and we made sure to _explain_ it to him. What he did was a stab in the back, and he deserves to die. Everyone one of guards would agree with it."

"I agree that he needs to be punished, the problem is that we can't kill him without permission, which puts _both_ Rachel and _Norah_ in danger. Not to mention if Finn just disappeared Rachel would be incredibly suspicious." Charlie pointed out. "We need to be smart with this, as it stands I don't trust him to have your back in a firefight anymore. If you give him a chance, he might actually shoot you. And we both know I haven't trusted Finn in years, not since he ratted out Santana and Brittany to Sue."

Quinn snarled, Finn was not getting another pass. He was a shitty bodyguard, "We'll give him to Sue then, let her deal with him. You heard Shannon, Sue isn't going to tell our father anything about Norah and Rachel. And if Sue happens to arrange an accident for Finn and he breaks his neck, or shoots himself again. Well it deals with the Finn problem and our hands _are_ clean."

Charlie was quiet for a moment thinking over the suggestion before she shrugs, and she switches back to English, "Well my job here is done," she said as she stood up.

"What about me?" Finn asked hoping that Charlie had worked out some sort of deal to save him.

Charlie looked at Finn contempt flickering over her face as she leans in to her twin, and whispering into her. "I did say Rachel wouldn't approve of you turning his face into mincemeat. His body on the other hand," Charlie trailed off, as Quinn Fabray smirked.

Quinn walked up to Finn before slamming her fist into his face, the satisfying crunch of Finn's nose breaking was like music to her ears. She shook the pain out of her own hand, before nodding at Sam and Mike to hold Finn up watching with as they grabbed him by the arms and held him up. She slammed her fist into his stomach, and frowned because even though the air escaped from his lungs it wasn't as satisfying as the sound of his nose being broken. She wants to cause him pain, to break nearly every bone in his body, leave him in traction for months.

"I'm _sorry_," Finn spits out as blood trails from his nose and onto his mouth before Quinn backhands him hard.

The moment she starts she doesn't stop, slamming her fist into different parts of Finn's body; his stomach, his ribs, his stupid face again. Punching him over and over again before she pulls away panting hard and nods at Sam and Mike who let him go. Finn is now on his knees in front of her, and she slams her foot hard into his stomach as he doubles over, retching onto the ground. This finally snaps Quinn out of her haze as she steps away from the vomit. "The vow was loyalty or death Finn and it's such a shame that I can't kill you." Charlie steps up to her twin and hands her a clean towel and Quinn takes it wiping her hands clean. "You did actually manage to be useful for _once_ in your life. I wanted to hear him scream Charlie."

"I know—but everything you want to do to Finn can wait. When we get our hands on Will Schuester, we're going to break him, so just remember everything that you want to do to Finn and give it to Will. Or that pretty little girlfriend of his. After all he went after Rachel, I think that when the time comes we're going to make him watch."

"Rachel was opportunity Charlie—he could still try and approach Norah, she needs to have a bodyguard until Bryan handles the situation and Will Schuester is found," Quinn stated.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Charlie asked impatiently. "If he goes after Norah I can't be held responsible for my actions. I'm a shoot first ask questions later type of person."

Quinn exhaled as she threw the blood covered towel onto Finn's body, "Soon. He's already cracking. It won't take long for the FBI to throw his ass out. Figgins seems to be protecting him and shielding him, even the senators that we own can't seem to get Figgins to fire him. With Dustin being confirmed we're soon going to control the FBI. He'll be out of a job, and when he's out of a job then we can strike, because Dustin's not going to give two shits about Will. He hates him just as much as we do. It will be covered up—especially if we make it look like a murder suicide."

* * *

**AN: Alright review. I love them. Next chapter is going to be a dinner between couples as they discuss politics, well no they're going to discuss their job, not the illegal part just what they do. They both have the same opinion on it as a little argument breaks out between the twins and the cousins. It's important because the twins do have similar opinions about what they do. And Rachel accidentally stumbles onto the locket, which means chapter 37 will be a flashback chapter. Chapter 38 will probably be another Norah and Rachel conversation as well as other things, might be the beginning of the end of Will. The time skips are going faster now.  
**

**Time line wise I'll try and mention it every now again. **


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: So the dinner scene, with a bit of tension between the couple. **

* * *

Dinner was awkward, making Quinn wonder why she had agreed to have dinner with her twin and Norah. It probably was because Rachel had insisted on getting to know Charlie better, and suggested that she take an interest in Charlie's love life and get to know Norah a bit better. She should have informed Rachel then and there that Charlie didn't like attending dinner parties. Rachel would have had more luck walking over to Charlie's apartment and asking to play video games with her. Truthfully she just wanted the tension between the two of them to stop. Rachel _hadn't_ been secretly pleased with the fact that she had broken Finn's nose, or sent him back to training.

Rachel may have been right about her lack of interest in Charlie's love life. She knew Charlie loved Norah, but Norah was a mystery to her. Truthfully she was grateful that Norah had managed to successfully reign in her twin. But instead both couples were here, Charlie poking at the tofu on her plate like it was some sort of alien creature. Rachel seemed more interested in eating and shooting Norah looks and she was just watching her twin play with her food.

Norah's sigh broke Quinn out of her thoughts and she looked over at the bartender who shot her a tense smile, "How's work Quinn?" she finally asked.

"Good, business is good," Quinn answered immediately. "A few new accounts, some older accounts increased what they wanted. It's been a good year so far." There was only so much that they could say to them but _war_ was good for business. "How's—work?" she asked flicking her eyes to her twin who was still playing with her food. She shouldn't have mentioned that they were going completely vegan for this meal and just pretended that it was meat.

"People order drinks. I serve drinks," Norah responded with a shrug. "It's the same thing every day," Norah said with a shrug.

Rachel frowned at this response before speaking up, "Norah's been working on getting a bank loan so she can open up her own bar. She's taken some business classes online so she can look a bit better," Rachel said looking at Quinn.

"A bank loan?" Charlie echoed looking at her girlfriend a curious expression on her face. At least she had stopped playing with her food. "Online classes?"

Norah shot Rachel a dark look, she hadn't actually told Charlie what she was doing, and surprisingly Charlie, who was naturally suspicious, was giving her privacy and attempting to be understanding. "It's been what I've been working on lately," she admits.

Charlie studies Norah for a moment, and for a moment even Quinn can't think what she's thinking, "If you need anything Norah," Quinn said with a smile as Charlie shoots her an annoyed look.

Norah studies Charlie for a moment and she knows that Charlie's trying to find the right words to offer her the money. She shot Rachel a look, she needed to fix it. Charlie would basically write her a check the moment that they walked across the hall. It was why she hadn't told Charlie what she was dong.

"How is work going? I hear from Quinn you've gone a few months without an incident," Rachel spoke up hoping to distract Charlie. When Charlie turns to her and then her twin she knows that she's saved Norah a reprieve for now.

"Fine. How's your musical?" Charlie asks only to have Quinn slam her foot into her shin underneath the table. Charlie winces and glares at her twin, who shoots her a look. Charlie stares at Quinn for a moment as both Norah and Rachel look at them. Charlie slaps a tight smile on her face as she looks at Rachel. "How is Funny Girl? Quinn constantly goes on about how amazing you are. She's very proud of you."

Rachel beams and smiles at Quinn who grins back at her. "The show opens in a few more weeks. Norah said that you'd be in town on opening night and while I know that you aren't a fan of going to musicals, I hope that you will accompany Norah on opening night."

"Lovely—" Quinn kicks her again and Charlie turns to glare at her. She had already sold her twin up, she didn't understand what Quinn wanted from her. Norah had already asked her if she wanted to go and even though she really didn't want to, she was going. "Of course I'll be there."

The conversation stilts after that and Charlie goes back to playing with her food. "Where in Asia were you?" Rachel says trying again to start a rapport with Charlie.

"Mainland China, I had some business to attend to. A series of very important meetings that turned out rather favorable for me." She had dealt with the Triad situation without a drop of blood but at least the Wah Kee had decided to back off. "

"I wouldn't think that China would be in need of what you transport," Rachel said.

"War in the Middle East is good for business everywhere," Quinn informs her immediately.

Rachel makes a face, "And you two are perfectly alright with this? Arms dealing?"

Charlie stops picking at her food and Quinn sighs inwardly, stepping in before an argument that would simply delve into the ethics of what they do. "We just deliver the weapons we're a _shipping_ service."

Norah frowned, "You both talk about accounts and clients, these people are coming to you to _ship_ weapons and receive them, so it's not like you're unaware what they're packages is and you're you are paid for it."

"There is nothing inherently wrong with being an arms dealers. You have a gun—a terrible gun, but you have a gun nonetheless," Charlie states in a bored tone.

"We have a gun to protect ourselves in case anything goes wrong," Rachel argues immediately. "If our home is invaded or something else entirely."

"And you went to a shop and you purchased it, that gun wasn't made in that shop, it was shipped like everything else," Quinn said pushing some of the bread rolls to her twin who took one gratefully. "You owning a gun isn't a bad thing. The person who sold you a gun probably isn't a bad person, the company that manufactured the gun isn't evil. We ship arms, we make deals with clients who want to purchase weapons and they use our ships. We have contracts with them."

"There isn't anything unethical about selling weapons," Charlie continues smothering her bread roll with butter.

"You're not selling normal weapons you're transporting tools of war. The guns that you transport, the tanks, the weapons that you transport end up killing innocent people. Doesn't that bother you?" Norah pressed.

Both twins looked at each other, "No?" Charlie says with a shrug. "It's a business we aren't responsible for whatever our client does with the weapons. Just like the owner of the gun shop isn't really responsible for any of the mass shootings that happen. The responsibility lies on the person who has the gun. If they're irresponsible with the weapon, then it's not our fault."

"Humans have been fighting for centuries. The reasons why we fight, why there is conflict in the world, haven't changed, we've just gotten better at killing people. It's not our job to judge what our clients do with the weapons that we give them," Quinn takes a sip of her wine.

"So you turn a blind eye?" Rachel asks suddenly wary of how callous the twins were being. Like they were justifying their job.

"The thing is we _really don't care_ _why_ you fight. Maybe it's justified, maybe it isn't. Maybe you're going about it the wrong way, maybe you aren't. Maybe people call you a terrorist when in reality you're just fighting for your freedom. We really don't care. We _just_ deliver weapons," Charlie states simply.

Quinn studied Rachel and then Norah, "I thought you two were okay with what we do, we're a shipping company. We ship weapons to countries we're allowed to ship to. We're like any other shipping company."

Rachel nods and takes a sip of her wine, they presented themselves as simple sales people. Like it wasn't their fault. "Violence is never the answer," she says after a moment.

Charlie was about to open her mouth to protest but Quinn kicked her again because she knew that Charlie was close to mocking Rachel's ideals. "It's a nice sentiment, in a perfect world maybe, but we don't live in an ideal world," Quinn responded taking Rachel's hand.

"Well—I don't think I'm capable of that," Rachel says with a simple shrug. Even though they'd been trained they had never taken the life of another human being. They'd never been in a situation where they needed to.

"The things we do to protect the people we love," Charlie states simply drawing all attention to her and she smiles. "I was promised desert—so?"

Quinn looked down at Charlie's plate her twin had spent most of the evening playing with and shook her head. If they had wanted her to eat they probably shouldn't have begun the evening saying that everything was vegan. She got up and began to pack the dishes up.

"I don't want you to do violent things just because you think you're protecting me," Rachel says after a moment as she presses her body against Quinn's keeping her voice low. "Finn wasn't some threat—you said so yourself he wasn't a threat. You didn't need to break his nose after he had finished saving me or thrown him back to basic training."

Quinn made a mental note to have a serious conversation with Kurt about what he chose to discuss with Rachel. "I can't trust someone with my life if I think they're going behind my back to seduce you, and Charlie didn't want Finn—so this way he's still getting paid he's just not charged with protecting me anymore. And if I don't trust him with my life. I certainly don't trust him with yours."

"He saved me," Rachel repeats again.

"Because he was getting very close to _stalking_ you. You told him no over and over again, and he didn't listen. He showed up uninvited when both you and Norah have had a discussion with the two of us with just showing up at your place. And you're still defending him," Quinn said as she put the dishes into the sink and looked over at where Norah and Charlie were currently talking to themselves.

"He saved me Quinn—that's something that doesn't deserve to be punished. I'm not asking for you to trust him again because I agree with you, I'm just saying that you assaulting him was not your finest moment. You broke his nose."

"I'm not going to apologize to Finn freaking Hudson," Quinn snapped at Rachel. "He was _stalking you_, the fact that he saved you doesn't change the fact that he refused to respect your boundaries. That he showed up when he was unwanted. Yes I was furious for him for trying to seduce you, but I was even angrier with him for _stalking_ you. "

* * *

The moment that Rachel and Quinn were out of earshot, Norah turned to her girlfriend. "Charlie, I'm not going to take your money. I wanted to do this on my own, maybe with a bit of help from Rachel."

Charlie was quiet as she studied Norah for a moment, "I get you wanting to be independent but going to a bank where you're going to have pay some ridiculous interest rate because your credit isn't the greatest will cut into your profits. If you want to pay me back then that's fine, but let me at least cover the start-up costs. I'll be a _silent_ investor. I've invested wisely in several companies Norah. I can help without stepping on your toes."

Norah sighed, "I thought about getting an investor, but apart from you and Quinn who can I go to invest in my company? The startup costs themselves are like half a million dollars Charlie. Sure that's spare change to you but—I don't want our relationship to be about money. I need to do this for me."

"So let me co-sign on a loan with you, people at banks generally kiss my ass anyway, they'll give you an excellent deal to try and get some of my business," Charlie offered, "I want to support you Norah—I want to be there for you so let me do something. Even if it's that?"

Norah groaned. "Charlie we don't even live together yet, we don't share finances—we have a lot of sex and we have fun together. That's our relationship in a nut shell. I care about you, you care about me but—"

"I _love you_." Charlie states plainly tapping her finger along the table an annoyed expression on her face. "It isn't just about sex and having fun to me, and I know it isn't just about sex and having fun with you. We've been together for nearly seven months now. And it's not the money that's bothering you. The only reason, or at least the main reason, you don't want my help is because you don't want to make that _commitment_. Moving in with me, sharing finances, letting me help you are things that mean you've made a commitment to this relationship."

* * *

"He had a crush on me Quinn—you can't go around punching everyone that has a crush on me," Rachel says still keeping her voice low even though her tone was angry.

"I told you to tell me when he crossed the line and you didn't, and you keep defending him even though he was stalking you. Do you want to date Finn? Because I can bring him back and you can date him, see that he's boring as dirt and you're more likely to have a more fascinating conversation with a brick wall. But please go ahead keep telling me about how Finn saved you, and how I'm the bad guy because I punched your stalker in the nose," Quinn snaps at Rachel her voice raising. She was going to kill Kurt Hummel.

"Don't you dare turn this around on me, I don't believe that you should have _assaulted him_. I thought you were better than that Quinn," Rachel says as she pulls away from Quinn heading to the bedroom.

Quinn blinks, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my things and I'm going home, when you're ready to be a bit more reasonable and see my point of view, then we can talk,"

"You can't be serious," Quinn says following Rachel. "Finn got exactly what he deserved."

"He didn't deserve to be hit in the face. You assaulted him and then you shipped him off to _Siberia_," Rachel said as she went around the room grabbing her clothes and dumping them into her overnight bag which was useless because

"He's in the Hamptons, there are plenty of things to do there. I didn't ship him off to the middle of nowhere, I wanted to separate the two of you because if you think for one second that Finn would have stopped trying to seduce you even though I was aware of his intentions then you are grossly overestimating his intelligence," Quinn says watching Rachel packing her things, she was being dramatic and all she needed to do was wait out this particular storm out so they can talk like adults about this.

* * *

Norah stared at Charlie for a moment, surprised that Charlie had stated the words so simply. "All because I'm happy having my own space, and I don't want your money doesn't mean that I'm _running_ from this relationship Charlie, it means that I don't want to move in with you and I don't want your money. I'm not going to ask you for half a million dollars—"

"I know you're not going to ask for it, which is why I _offered _it to you. I _want_ to help you, and you never let me help because you have some need to prove your independence. I get it you don't _need_ or _want_ my help, but you aren't letting me contribute anything to this relationship. If you want to open a bar then let me help you Norah," Charlie said.

"It's not like you want to move into _my _apartment, you want me to move into yours. You still want to _pay_ for everything, hell you insist that I get driven everywhere when there is a perfectly good subway system. You don't think you're controlling me, but you want me to move because _you_ bought this fancy place. You buy me things all the time without a thought and I didn't grow up like that."

Charlie frowned, "If you want to make it a loan, then I can have my lawyers draw up papers. If you want to cosign a loan, then we can go to the bank tomorrow. But this is your life, it's not like I'm telling you to quit your job and be my trophy wife. I want you to work and have a life of your own. God knows what not having her own life has done to my mother. It's supposed to be a partnership. It shouldn't matter if I have more money in the bank than you do, I just want to help you."

Norah studied Charlie for a minute wondering how she had figured out that she was allergic to commitment and financially tying herself to her girlfriend was like marriage. Sure she spent the nights where Charlie was in town at Charlie's place and she had some of her things there, a few clothes and such. But she spent most of her time in Bushwick with Rachel. "Charlie, the answer is no."

"You're being unreasonable Norah. This isn't just sex to me, I'm not asking you to have a joint account with me, and I'm not asking you to move in with me, though if you want to you can. I'm saying let me help you figure out your dream, I can talk to some bank guys for you make a few calls make sure you get the best deal available."

"Look Charlie—I do fucking care about you a lot but if we bring money into this, then it isn't going to be fun anymore. Your opinion of me is going to change. I don't want to start a relationship where I need you to come bail me out or I depend on _your_ money that I didn't earn. And then you'll get bored of me just like you get bored with nearly everyone else."

Charlie opens her mouth to say something when Quinn reenters her peripheral vision and Charlie frowns when she looks at her, "I'm pretty sure I was promised the best desert in the world if I attended this dinner party."

Quinn shoots Charlie a harsh look because she's not in the mood to play hostess anymore and she simply wants to be alone or for Rachel to snap out of it. At least she's not alone in the one having relationship problem's when Norah pulls her hand away from Charlie's who had tried to reach for it. "Rachel is leaving," she states simply.

"Like leaving you?" Norah asks disbelief in her voice.

"No, as in she's going home," Quinn responds getting slightly irritated.

"And you aren't trying to stop her because?" Charlie asks confusion sweeping across her face.

"She's being _unreasonable_," Quinn hisses, "All of you would have done and wanted to do the same thing to Finn. He was stalking her, I broke his nose."

Norah sighed, she was firmly with Quinn and Charlie on this, though she personally suspected they did a bit more than break his nose from the way that Kurt was yelling on the phone. "She'll calm down and I'll talk to her," Quinn shoots her a grateful look.

"So once again—no desert?" Charlie asks tapping her finger against the table as Quinn glares at her. Charlie stands up sliding her hands into her pockets. This night had been horrible and she should have escaped the moment they said it was all vegan. Now she was hungry, angry and hurt.

"If you want some desert so badly—" Quinn begins angrily, because at this point she really doesn't want to deal with her twin.

"Who is Beth?" Rachel asks holding up the locket as she enters the dining area and both twins turn to look at her, Quinn freezing for a moment and Charlie tilting her head curiously before looking at her twin.

"Where did you—do you just go through my things?" Quinn asked taking the two steps to Rachel and pulling the locket from her grasp. "You had no right—"

Rachel frowned a bit she hadn't been snooping. "It was on your dresser and I accidentally knocked it over when I was looking for my favorite skirt. I didn't mean to peek. Is she your sister or something?"

"No," Quinn says in a tense tone. She glances over her shoulder at Charlie who shrugs because she has no idea what to say to help. It's not like either of them planned for this. This was her fault she should have put it back in the safe and now Rachel knew that Beth existed. "She's my daughter."

Confusion sweeps across Rachel's face and then anger and finally hurt, they were supposed to be honest with each other. A _daughter_ was a big thing, it was one of the first thing you told a potential partner. They were seven months into a relationship and Quinn had never mentioned anything about to a daughter before. She opens her mouth to say something.

"Not now, she'll tell you about her—about Beth when she's ready," Charlie interrupts before Rachel can start another argument. She watches as Quinn ignores Rachel and walks to her bedroom. "You were about to leave. _Both_ of you." Charlie says glancing over at Norah. "I need to see to my sister. Have one of the men drive you home." She takes a few steps to follow her twin before stopping beside Rachel studying her. She opens her mouth to say something to the diva before closing it for a second. "The things we do to protect the people we love. When she does finally tell you about my niece, then you need to remember that. Don't _judge_ her for her decisions."

"Where is she?" Rachel asks, there were no pictures of a happy family anywhere on the walls, there were no photos, and the girl in the locket had looked nine.

"With our father," Charlie responds, "Anything else you're going to need to find out from my sister." Charlie states as she walks to Quinn's bedroom knocking on the door and entering the room, leaving a stunned Rachel and Norah standing in Quinn's dining room.

* * *

**AN: The pregnancy flashback which will end with an impossible decision. Please Read and review. **


	37. Chapter 37: Flashback II

**AN: I hope that this answers a lot more of your questions. Anyway I'm not exactly pleased with how this turned out, but it does explain why Brittany and Santana are important to the twins. It shows a bit of Judy, and Russell it implies certain things about their relationship. **

* * *

Harmony was _pregnant_, the words echoed in her head like a jackhammer. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was the _careful_ one. Getting another girl pregnant wasn't even in the cards, it shouldn't be. She was female. They had done genetic analysis to prove it, yet three pregnancy tests later and the little positive sign was more than enough proof to show that Harmony wasn't lying about this. That it wasn't some sick joke that Harmony was playing on her.

For all of Sue's insane and generally dangerous training, this wasn't something that she knew how to deal with, or had planned for. She needed to tell someone, and her usual confidant wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. Throw in the fact that Quinn had continuously lied to Charlie's face. She doubted at this point Charlie would even believe her if she told her that they'd only had sex once. In fact the only person that knew about her and Harmony was Santana, and since Santana didn't keep secrets from Brittany there was a chance that the dancer knew. Which was why she was currently outside Santana's room pacing.

She didn't know how Santana was going to take it, but she needed advice and she didn't want to bring Sam and Mike into this at least not yet. So she knocked on the door and waited, she'd learned her lesson on simply barging into Santana's room. She heard a string of cursing both in Spanish and English and waited for another moment before the door swung open.

Santana frowned when she saw Quinn standing there, the Fabray twins really needed to stop interrupting her in getting her sweet lady kisses on with Brittany. "Is this life and death?"

"Harmony's pregnant," Quinn blurted out.

Santana stared at her mutely for a moment before she wordlessly stepped aside letting Quinn into her room, shutting the door closed after Quinn had entered. "What do you mean—did she cheat on you? I'll fucking kill the dwarf. I told you not to trust a dwarf. It's my Mexican third-eye but you _never_ listen."

"San," Brittany said reproachfully as she slipped out of the bed and wrapped her arms around Quinn.

"This isn't okay Britt's, I can hide shit just fine. I can't hide a fucking baby, she needs to—" Santana trails off when Brittany shoots her a glare. Santana meets Brittany's look with one of her own.

"That's my _child_ Santana," Quinn says pulling away from Brittany. "She can't—I didn't even think that I could have kids. It might not be the _right_ time, but we love each other and we can make it work." Quinn said firmly, watching Santana who raised a brow.

Santana stared at Quinn in disbelief, not knowing where to pull that statement apart. "First of all, Harmony doesn't fucking love you, she's using for your fucking bank account. Second of all, you're _fifteen_. What the fuck do you know about raising children?"

"We can help raise her, I can teach her how to dance. You can teach her how to be scary tough, and she'll be like the coolest baby ever," Brittany said trying to ease the situation because Quinn was getting tense.

"I have the money to raise her, and I can _take_ care of Harmony. We can run away and we can start a life together—" Quinn begins, they'd need plenty of money but if they used the money wisely they could live comfortably.

"Do you even fucking hear yourself? Harmony _isn't in love with you_. Your father isn't just going to let you run away. He'll hunt you both down—he'll have _us_ _both_ hunt you down like animals, and you're shit at disappearing," Santana pinched the bridge of her nose.

"She _told _me she loves me," Quinn insisted and Santana gave Brittany a look.

Brittany frowned, "San's right about her being a dwarf Quinn. Harmony's not really a nice person and she doesn't really like you. She likes your _stuff_ and the stuff you can buy her."

Quinn scowled, she was tired of being the only person who got to see that side of Harmony. "If you guys just gave her a chance, you'll find out that she's not so bad. If you made her feel included and stopped bullying her like Charlie does, you'd get to see her like I do."

A look of confusion swept over Santana's face, "What are you talking about? The only time that Charlie went after your fucking bitch of a girlfriend is after she broke Britt's ribs. She _deserved_ it, Finn shouldn't have interfered. Speaking of your fucking clone, where the fuck is she? What did she have to say about the fact that you want her to become a fucking aunt?" Quinn was deathly quiet for a moment, and Santana looked at the ceiling wondering what she had done in a past life to deserve this shit. "You haven't _told her_?"

"Charlie hates Harmony—"

"For a good reason," Santana interrupts.

"And she doesn't know that we've been dating," Quinn finishes ignoring the interruption.

"Still?" Santana asked suddenly understanding why Charlie was incredibly pissed off. "She's your fucking clone. I told you to _handle_ it."

Quinn's frown deepened even though she should have come to expect the judgment from Santana, "We've been fighting for months now. When was I supposed to tell her? She's not talking to me and whenever we're supposed to be sparring she tries to _hurt_ me. And it's not just me—she's been trying to hurt Harmony as well, she told me. She's lost her mind."

Brittany frowned, "Charlie hasn't tried to hurt Harmony—she wouldn't need to try she would just do it. She's like just as good as Santana," Brittany ignored Santana's indignant look and continued.

"Apart from the whole Charlie being as good as I am bit, I agree with Britt. If Charlie had wanted to hurt Harmony she would have done it already. Did Harmony tell you that Charlie was out to get her?" Quinn doesn't answer the question at all and Santana has her answer. She's going to kill the dwarf, the moment that the pregnancy is decided. She's the reason behind Charlie and Quinn's change in behavior. She's the one that was fucking with that bond.

"You need to tell her," Brittany said gently before Santana could start yelling at her.

"What she need to do—what needs to be done is that you need to talk to Harmony and you need to use your head Quinn. Your father isn't going to be happy when he finds out, and if you try to run. He'll send us after you, he'll _have_ _you_ found. We both know what will happen when he does eventually find you." She could still remember Russell's lessons on torturing a man that they'd been subjected to. He'd tortured two people in front of them, stopping after he did something to explain in detail. She was never going to forget the man's screams, and she was never going to remember the woman's screams either. Russell Fabray would have no qualms about killing Quinn let alone torturing her, and if Quinn wanted to get herself killed that was her own prerogative but there was no chance that Russell would spare Charlie, he'd make this some sick lesson for her to learn. "The best thing to do, the _smart _thing to do Q will be to get rid of it."

"She's carrying my child Santana, even if I don't run—maybe he'll let me raise her here with us. I can make sure that she's okay, she can grow up beside us. He doesn't want anything to do with us until we become useful to him. Even if I don't run he _needs_ both of us, he needs both Charlie and I to work. Maybe we can come to some sort of deal," Quinn says hopefully though making a deal with Russell Fabray was like signing your soul away to the devil.

* * *

Shannon Beiste stared at the two teenagers in front of her, truthfully she never would have guessed that it would be Quinn sitting in front of her having this conversation with Harmony. "Have you two thought this through? Quinn you know your dad's going to be madder than a wet hen."

Quinn swallows, "I know, but that's why we're here, is there anything you could do? I want to keep her, I want to start a family _with_ Harmony."

Shannon glances at Harmony for a moment and winces inwardly because she's not exactly fond of this choice. Harmony is too ruthless for Quinn and even she's not blind or deaf, it wouldn't sit well with Russell. "Is this what you want Harmony? To have this baby to be a family with Quinn."

"I want to have this baby—I've given it a lot of thought. It's what I want," It would set her up for life to be connected to the Fabray family. She wouldn't have to pretend anymore, Quinn wouldn't let anything happen to her and she'd protect her. She was the mother of Quinn's child, and for once things were going her way. "I—the doctor checked—the baby's _normal_. It's a girl, and he said she looks healthy and normal."

Quinn flinches at the word normal but ignores it, Harmony probably hadn't meant anything horrible by it. Just a normal healthy baby, "Is there anything you can do Shannon? Please."

Shannon looks at Quinn before glancing at Harmony, the girl didn't want to be a family with Quinn she just wanted the child, a child to keep her claws in Quinn who was clearly loved her more than she loved her. Quinn was going to be in for a rude reality check when she finally found out but she wasn't going to be the one to point it out. She was a firm believer in letting the twins make mistakes so that they could learn from it. But once Quinn did and that child was out of Harmony—she would be dealing with the troublemaker. "I'll talk to Sue and Roz maybe we can convince your father on something that will keep her alive."

* * *

Her rivalry with Charlie was getting worse as the days went by, it didn't help that people had begun to find out. Sam had walked in on her talking about it with Harmony. He had kept his mouth shut, but when Kurt found out when Burt had come to give them the first lessons in defensive driving. It had spread through the school when he had mentioned it to Finn, who had told Mike, and Artie. By then everyone knew. Everyone but Charlie.

The increasing tension between them wasn't completely her fault, Charlie ignored her openly for the most part. There was no more helping her up, there was no more saving her food anymore, or saving her a seat. They simply didn't talk and sparring generally ended up in real fights between them. Shannon had needed to separate them more than once.

"Maybe you need to hit the gym more Harmony. We don't _need_ a fat bodyguard," Charlie sneers as she brushes past Harmony. It certainly didn't help that Charlie hadn't exactly stopped making off-handed comments about Harmony to antagonize her.

There was a quiet wince around the room but Charlie didn't seem to notice instead taking a seat away far away from her twin. "Fabgay," Charlie turned to Santana who rolled her eyes. "You're acting like a fucking prick," Santana snapped at Charlie before looking over at Quinn grabbing onto her before yet another twin brawl could take place. This was getting to be a pain in her fucking ass. Charlie merely flipped her off in response.

Brittany sighed, it didn't help that everyone was being nice to Harmony and Charlie still hadn't figured out _why_. The whole thing was getting out of control and Harmony was lapping up the attention. Enjoying the fact that the guys were giving her wide berth, and were opening doors for her and holding out chairs. Even Quinn was bending over backwards to go out of her way to make sure that Harmony was pampered. Every weird craving was met, every single cramp or bit of pain was met with concern or care. "It's not nice to call pregnant women fat Charlie," Brittany said and Quinn turned to stare at her, but she shrugged at her. Charlie was bound to figure it out eventually it's not like they could hide it from her. They were nearly fifteen weeks into the pregnancy and Harmony was beginning to show.

Charlie froze at her words, before turning to stare at Harmony. Disbelief was on her face for a mere moment before she snorted, "Whatever. Always knew she was a bit of a whore." Her eyes flick to Quinn for a moment maybe she had been wrong about—the look on Quinn's face said it all. Anger at her words, followed by guilt and Charlie frowned as she looked around the room suddenly realizing that everyone had known. Every last person knew that Quinn had gotten Harmony pregnant. There was movement and she watched as people began to move in a way to intercept her in case another fight erupted between them. "Please tell me that I'm not the only one with the good sense to tell you to get rid of _it_."

"_Preach_," Santana muttered under her breath but shut her mouth when Brittany smacked her arm. It was like everyone had lost their collective minds on this.

"_Her_. She's a girl not an 'it'." Quinn snaps at her twin getting up. "She's my daughter and your niece. I'm keeping her Charlie—Harmony and I are going to raise her together. We're going to be a family—"

"So our father doesn't know." Charlie stands up, and exhales. "Don't be stupid Quinn, you know he's not going to let _it_ live once he finds out. As for you two_ playing_ at being a family—over my fucking dead body. We're _sixteen_. Signing your life up to the first person that spreads her legs for you is stupid. Especially when she's only _here_ because she wants the 'perks' to this life."

"Harmony loves me," Quinn says immediately coming to her defense.

"So why the fuck are you saying it instead of her. Santana attempts to kick my ass if I hug Brittany for too long. They've made out in front of us just because they could. They link pinkies when they walk—no one doubts that they love each other. You're the only voice here defending your so called love. But everyone who has half a brain is telling you that Harmony doesn't love you. So what do you do? You knock her up and you want to play family with her."

Quinn frowns and glances at Harmony—their physicality had dwindled to almost nothing, at most Harmony would allow her to hold her hand, the only times that Harmony even kissed her anymore was after she bought her something. It wasn't as if Quinn hadn't thought about it. It had been like for months, Harmony's go to excuse was that she simply didn't feel like it. All eyes are on her now and she knows that people are starting to pay attention to Charlie's words. Harmony still hasn't said anything to Charlie's words and when she looks away Quinn feels her world begin to crumble. "Harmony—" she says gently pleading for her to say something to tell her twin that she's wrong.

The look on Quinn's face hurts and even though she wants to lie—she's just grateful that the child won't be coming out like Quinn. "I'm sorry Quinn—I didn't mean to hurt you."

The urge to say, 'I told you so' die on Santana's lips as she winces at the distraught look on Quinn's face as her world collapses. She's definitely going to murder the fucking dwarf after she gives birth to Quinn's lizard baby. For a moment she's sure that Quinn's going to cry, but her face hardens after she blinks away a few tears. "Q—"

Charlie doesn't seem to have the same qualm about Quinn's heart getting broken in front of everyone. "This came as no surprise to no one. Now that you're aware that she's the textbook definition of a whore, you can finally make the right decision and get rid of it."

Quinn swallows schooling her features as she turns to Charlie, "I don't care if she doesn't love me. I want her. I want my child in my life. She's my _daughter_ Charlie. She's your niece. And I'll do _anything_ to protect her, to protect _my_ child. If you were my sister than you'd support my decision—you'd do something to help."

"Do what exactly—I'm not getting myself killed because you decided to knock up a whore. There are ways to deal with it. I'm not going against our father because you're being fucking stupid and selfish." Charlie snaps at Quinn, her anger over the past few months finally coming to a head as she takes a step towards her twin. "You lied to me, you fucking lied to me every single time I asked. You ignored me and you fucking _hurt_ _me_. Why? Because I told you a fucking truth. Harmony _didn't love you_. Now you want me to do _something_ for you after how you treated me? I'm not doing shit for you _or_ your _bastard_ child."

Quinn's mouth drops for a moment, before her mouth twists into a scowl, "Then you won't be a part of her life. I'm going to make a deal with our father. I'm going to keep her safe. With or without your help. I thought you'd finally grow up and help me. She's my _daughter. _She's my daughter Charlie and I thought you'd understand. I'm going to _keep_ her."

"And if you do our father is going to _kill her._ Whether he pumps a bullet in Harmony's skull or he rips her out of your arms after she's born and breaks her neck. He's going to kill her. We're nothing more than his tools, he doesn't give two shits about us personally and when he's finished dealing with you he's going to punish me for letting this happen. That I should have made sure that you weren't embarrassing the family name. It won't matter that I asked, that you _lied to me_. I'm still going to be punished because I'm not omniscient."

"I'm keeping her, whether or not Harmony loves me or not isn't the issue. She's my daughter, and_ you're not my sister anymore_," Quinn says coldly as Charlie's mouth drops for a moment, surprised that Quinn was disowning her. But she'd had enough of Charlie's attitude of her judgment, she didn't need her twin to help her protect _her_ daughter.

Charlie sneers at her twin, "Fine, make your stupid deal with our father but when he snaps her neck in front of you, don't you dare come crying to me," she snaps at Quinn. She shoves Finn out of the way as she storms off.

Santana looks at Brittany who meets her gaze and she gives a brief nod as the two of them each pick a twin and go after her. Brittany choosing to stay with Quinn as Santana goes after Charlie.

Harmony reaches for Quinn's hand but Quinn pulls her hand away from her. "Quinn I'm—"

Quinn stares at her with cold eyes, "_Don't_—you've done enough."

Harmony recoils from Quinn and for once she's worried about what Quinn will do to her once she has this baby. She expects someone to come to her defense but no one does as Quinn storms out of the room with Brittany following her.

* * *

It takes Santana exactly three minutes to break into Charlie's room, where her future employer is currently bouncing a wall against the ceiling. She stares at Charlie for a moment not being able to read Charlie's expression for a moment as Charlie ignores her presence. "Look Fabgay, I get it. You're scared of your old man. I'm scared of your old man. And I get that you're trying to protect Quinn and she's being a stubborn bitch and still not listening to you, but you've got to get with the program. She wants to have this lizard baby and you're lucky we've managed to talk her out of running away with Harmony."

"What's her plan then? What's this big deal that she's going to make with our father to keep her alive?" Charlie asks abruptly.

"She doesn't have one—her focus has been on the baby, she begged Shannon for help and I think Shannon is talking to Sue and Roz" Santana informed Charlie who frowned at this. "She should have told you."

"She really wants to have this stupid baby doesn't she?" Charlie asks and Santana nods, "And she's normal?"

"According to the ultrasounds," Santana replies.

"Okay. There is one person who can—change his mind who can convince him to keep her alive," Charlie says after a long moment. "Tell her that she doesn't have to worry about it. If Quinn wants to have her stupid lizard baby, then she'll have her stupid lizard baby."

"Who?"

"Our _mother_," Charlie answers Santana's query rubbing her face.

"Boozy Judy?" Santana scoffs that's like asking for a miracle because Judy is rarely ever coherent. She can barely remember her own name and she's just as terrified of Russell Fabray just like everyone else. Charlie nods and she decides not to question it. The Fabray family is all sorts of fucked up and it's best to never ask questions. She sits on the bed beside Charlie who goes back to bouncing the ball against the ceiling.

"Santana you're my friend right?"

"I tolerate your gay ass, yes," Santana replies with a sniff. Charlie smiles it's the closest she's going to get to a yes.

"Want to help me kill my father?"

* * *

Brittany watched as Quinn paced in her room, "How could I have been so stupid—I thought she loved me. I thought that I could be loved. That someone could love me Brittany, but why would they when I'm a freak."

"I love you Quinn," Brittany says calmly and Quinn looks at her. "I love you and Santana loves you and Mike and Sam, we love you. So does Charlie and she's just mad at you."

"She wants me to get rid of my child—she's not going to even help me protect her. She's supposed to be my sister."

"Charlie's just mad at you, just like you're mad at her. Harmony was messing with your head and you were mean to Charlie, you need to apologize and she'd totes forgive you and then you can plan how to save your baby. I want to teach your baby how to dance. You promised."

"Babies—can't really dance Brittany," Quinn says relaxing, Brittany had been the only one not questioning her decision.

"Well when she can dance I'm going to teach her," Brittany says as if it's obvious. "Me and San didn't do a very good job of protecting you did we? Shannon says that our job is to keep you safe and stop you from hurting but you're in a lot of pain right now."

"Santana tried to tell me—she tried to warn me and I didn't listen to her. I—really loved her Britt," Quinn says the mask disappearing, she wasn't going to cry in front of Mike and Sam or Finn. She certainly wasn't going to cry in front of Harmony, she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

Brittany doesn't say anything to this, instead choosing to get up and wrap her arms around Quinn tightly letting her cry into her shoulder. "I'll totes beat her up for you after she's not pregnant." Quinn laughs at this and hugs onto her tighter.

* * *

"Mom?" Charlie asks knocking on the door to Judy's room, she'd visited early to make sure that Judy hadn't hit the bottle too hard by the time she got there. She wanted her mother lucid, she needed her mother lucid. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Judy sober, not that she made an attempt to visit her alcoholic mother. She wasn't if it was the guilt or the anger that kept her away from her mother, but here she was.

The door opens after a moment and Judy smiles upon seeing her eldest daughter ignoring the displeased look on Charlie's face as she wraps her arms around Charlie and kisses her cheek. "You came to visit!" she says in a cheery tone as she pulls away to look at her daughter. "Come in."

Charlie grimaces not sure if Judy is drunk or if this is just smell of the alcohol from the previous night of binge drinking but she enters her mother's room. Her parents didn't sleep in the same bedroom, her father requested her presence when he required her—services. "Hi mom—how are you feeling?" Charlie asks after an awkward pause.

Judy didn't seem to notice it as she fussed over what Charlie was wearing, "You'd look pretty in this little Chanel number that I have. Every girl needs a black dress," she said completely ignoring Charlie's question. "It'll attract the _boys_. You can still get married to a nice young man—even with your condition."

Charlie gave her mother a tense smile, "I know mom," Charlie says gently. "How much have you had to drink today?" Charlie asks after a moment.

"Charlie," Judy admonishes but she looks away as Charlie just continues to stare at her, "Just a few to help me get on with my day. I'm fine."

Charlie nods, finding Judy completely sober and she seems relatively lucid for Judy anyway, "Quinn—got a girl pregnant mom," Charlie rubs her arm as Judy freezes for a moment.

"My Quinn?" Judy asks and Charlie nods. "But—she's a girl."

"Doctors were wrong about us being fertile, we can give you grandkids mom." Charlie says trying to make the best of the situation, forcing a smile on her face. She watches as Judy tries to form a coherent thought and sighs, "I came here to tell you that you're going to be a grandparent and I'm asking you save her—Quinn wants to keep her."

"Is she going to be like—?"

"No she's a girl, she's not like me and Quinn." Charlie interrupts answering the question. "But _he'll_ kill her anyway when he finds out—and Quinn wants to keep her. So please save her. Please mom. Please talk to him—just save your grandchild. He'll kill her in front of Quinn just to make a point."

Judy is quiet as Charlie begs her to do something, and she doesn't know what she can do, Russell is not a man to be trifled with, and her fear of him is crippling. He enjoys her fear and pain. He enjoys hearing her scream for him, Charlie's not aware of what she's asking her for. "I can't. Charlie, he'll—" she trails off not wanting to burden her daughter with the information. She's not drunk enough yet. "You know I can't change his mind."

"I'm just asking you to—convince him to keep her alive for now. She's not like me and Quinn, she's—not a freak. She'll come out perfect and she can be loved, and Quinn loves her already and he can't destroy her like that—she can't lose _her_ _child_," Charlie begged reaching out to touch her mother on the arm only for her to flinch away.

"I _can't_," Judy says forcefully. "Do you know what he'll make me—your father is not a good man Charlie. You don't know what you're asking of me."

"I'm asking you to save your grandchild, to give her a chance of living. To stop being _so_—to be our _mother_ and protect us—protect Quinn and her child."

Judy stares at her eldest daughter begging her and moves to the decanter filled with an expensive bourbon and pours herself a glass. The alcohol dulls the pain—and making a deal with Russell was going to be costly. "Are—you like Quinn?"

"Yeah," Charlie says quietly. "But I won't—I'm not going to—I'll never make _this_ _mistake_ I promise. So please, just save Quinn."

The alcohol had stopped burning on the way down years ago, but she finishes the glass and pours herself another one. "I'll—_try_."

Charlie nods quietly it's all that Judy can do, and she stands there awkwardly not knowing what to do as her mother just drinks in front of her. "Mom—I can sit with you for a bit and you can tell me about that little black dress." It's a lame offer and she knows that, but Judy had been excited moments ago and it's the least she can do to make her mother happy. To give herself some level of comfort.

But Judy doesn't answer her and after ten minutes of watching Judy just drinking glass after glass, Charlie eventually leaves not sure if her mother will even remember the conversation. It's not until the door closes behind Charlie does Judy finally break down crying.

* * *

Russell Fabray took a sip of his whiskey as he studied Sue, "My wife informed me today that Quinn has managed to impregnate some girl. She said that she wanted grandchildren, begged me to let the child live. She begged for other things as well. She even promised to be a bit more compliant, to be a bit more grateful for everything I have done for her."

Sue felt the bile rising to her throat but she swallowed it down she needed to sell this, "It'd be the perfect way to control Quinn and tying Quinn down will keep Charlie in line as well. At least until you can find something that will bring Charlie in line on her own."

"Explain." Russell ordered leaning forward.

"Charlie is young and reckless and is already close to wanting to challenge you for your seat," Russell laughs at this. "She'll fail of course and you'll beat her within an inch of her life but you'll let her live because you want both of them to expand your empire and they are both really excellent at what they do. Keeping Quinn down will keep Charlie in line as well. If you play it right it will _also_ divide them. They are more dangerous together but they aren't currently on the same page anymore. It is just a suggestion. Keep the girl alive, healthy, make her happy, and Quinn will do whatever you want to make sure that she stays that way."

Russell leaned back in his chair, "And the mother of the child?"

"She needs to go. I can take care of it the moment that she gives birth," Sue said immediately.

"No—I think it's time Quinn got her hands dirty," Russell said calmly and dismissively.

Sue frowns and hopes that this would work that it would keep the child alive, for now. It was the best that she could come up with manipulating Russell Fabray was a dangerous game.

* * *

Quinn is there at the delivery though she doesn't speak to Harmony. For the past few months the only time she'd talk to Harmony was to ask how the baby was doing. She still can't believe that she fell for the lies—for the fact that she thought that someone could love her. Her father was right no one _could_ love her. She was a freak.

A freak with the most beautiful daughter in the world. It was the only thought that ran through Quinn's mind as she held her daughter rocking her in her arms. Harmony asleep in a drug induced slumber on the bed beside her. They had decided to name her Beth. Beth Fabray, she was gorgeous with her soft blonde locks and her hazel eyes. Beth looked like her, though she had Harmony's eyes, but other than that Beth was her child. The rest of the gang had been in there to see her, to check up on her. Brittany and Mike had insisted that they'd teach her to dance. Santana had affectionately dubbed her a lizard baby. Even Shannon thought that she was beautiful. The only person who had been absent, was her twin who hadn't shown up.

Their relationship hadn't changed, it had been just as antagonistic as it had been since Harmony had entered their lives. It was almost ironic that a person named Harmony had ruined their relationship, Charlie should have been there. She should have been there beside her but Charlie was absent, she still was very much vocal about how this was a bad idea. But there was no time to think about that, she'd deal with her twin later.

Beth yawned and her face scrunched up, and Quinn smiled. She had a daughter. She had the most beautiful daughter in the world and nothing could ruin this moment. She leaned in pressing a kiss onto Beth's forehead gently as a knock on the door caused her to look up and her heart stopped beating as her father stood there a cruel smile on his face. "Father," Quinn said standing up quickly as she could as Russell entered the room.

"I heard that I was a grandfather. Is she like you?" His voice was harsh and Quinn shook her head quickly, tightening the hold she had on her daughter gently. "Good—she isn't going to be useless then," he extended his arms and gave her an expectant look as Quinn swallowed before putting her daughter into his arms, hoping that she wouldn't regret it. "Hopefully she'll be a looker when she grows up." Russell says peering as he looked at her.

"Father—" Quinn began only to be silenced by a look from him as she looked away. She wasn't going to let him just use Beth as cattle.

"You know I was going to bash her head against the ground in front of you. Something I should have done with you and your twin when you were born, I thought I had two sons. Proudest day of my life, found out that I had two freaks instead," Russell says casually and he watches in amusement as Quinn tenses and he knows he has the correct tool to use to reign her in. "Your mother intervened. Showed a bit of backbone, asked me to spare her. Holly." Russell called as Holly Holiday walked into the room and he handed Beth over to her.

"Father—I'm sorry it will never happen again," Quinn began only to be met with a stiff blow to the face her head snapping to the side forcefully.

"Holly will be taking care of her. She'll be given everything you could have had if you weren't born a freak. I'll send her to the best schools and when she's finally old enough I'll manage to find a suitable husband for her. I can't have you or _proclivities_ filling her head with nonsense, thinking that your behavior is alright." Russell said.

"Father you can't just take her away from me. She's my child—she's Harmony's child," Quinn protests wondering if she could take him without endangering her daughter. She's weaponless and she can see Russell's gun in his holster.

"Ah yes—Harmony the _whore_ that you impregnated. From Sue's report—she's going to be a problem. Take care of her," Russell ordered a smirk playing on his lips as confusion and then horror sweeps across Quinn's face.

He couldn't be serious, even if Harmony had hurt she had at one point _loved_ her. She couldn't kill her. "No. I'm not going to kill her. She doesn't deserve that, I can't kill Beth's mother," Quinn said as she stood up at her full height.

"Kill her Quinn or I will rethink smashing your daughter's head against the ground. Harmony's going to die regardless of whether you pull the trigger or I do. And if I have to bother myself with this trash then I will take my time and it will be painfully slow, and I'll make sure you have a front row seat for it before I kill you. I still have on child who hasn't _fucked_ up royally."

Quinn stared at him, watching as he lazily pulled his gun from his holster, it was a revolver, a simple revolver, and at this point in time she couldn't remember what the brand name was all she saw was her father taking out the six bullets and placing just one and spinning it around. It was like a game of Russian roulette for him. Even if she thought about shooting him, there was a chance that it wouldn't be on the first shot it would be plenty of him time to kill Beth. Or disarm her, and then he'd kill Beth. He'd kill her daughter. She didn't doubt it for one moment, that her father would kill his own granddaughter.

It was a gamble, one in which Beth's life was in danger and she wouldn't take that bet. She'd never take a bet to put her daughter's life on the line. She took the gun from her father's outstretched hand and the thought of pulling that trigger of killing her father flashed through her mind again and again. But instead she turned to where Harmony was still sleeping and she pulled the trigger, praying that one day that Beth would understand. The gun clicked and Quinn kept a mental count, maybe if it was the last bullet then she'd be able to kill him she'd be able to wheel around and take him out.

She pulled the trigger again praying that nothing happened, but there was no answer from god and it was the day that Quinn decided that god didn't exist—that god couldn't exist as the sound of the shot filled the room. It was enough to wake Beth up who began to cry, screaming. And it was the sound that filled Quinn's ear as she stared at the lifeless body of Harmony, a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead. She'd killed animals before but never another human being. She was a murderer, she had just killed the woman that she _had_ loved.

Quinn doesn't notice that her father has taken the gun away from her, or that he's got this proud smile on his face. "Remember Quinn—a lesson without pain is meaningless. She never loved you anyway, no one can love _someone like you_. Now you've learned your lesson. Hopefully I've squashed these silly ideas of you pretending to be _normal_. Beth will raised properly, maybe if you obey you'll see her. But she lives and dies by my will, in case you ever think of crossing me."

He doesn't stay long and the crying slowly fades away as Holly follows him separating mother from daughter, taking Beth away from person who had just killed her mother. It's a few moments later when she feels Charlie's arms wrap around her and she finally breaks down crying into her twins shirt. She didn't know where Charlie had been—but she had _needed_ her twin. She had needed her twin beside her. And she doesn't notice the pain on Charlie's face or her the bruising on her neck.

* * *

**AN: There ****_might_**** be one more full flashback, I haven't decided what yet. Anyway we're going back to the present. We're going to check in on the twins, Quinn will discuss Beth with Rachel, there will be some Charlie/Norah and maybe a Norah/Rachel discussion or I'll show the downfall of Will Schuester I haven't decided, but by chapter ****_40_**** we should be there or close to catching up with the future. **


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. We are incredibly close to catching up with the flash forward, if everything goes as planned it'll be chapter 40. I mean chapter 40 we'll come full circle. It'll be a cliff-hanger but I am expanding the scene a bit so you know who is talking, what their thoughts are. Anyway, review please and thank you.**

* * *

"So—what are you going to tell her?" Charlie asks pouring her twin another shot of vodka and pushing it to her before pouring herself some.

"The truth," Quinn says as she drains the shot and slams the shot glass down. She shudders at the burn and she motions for Charlie to push the bottle of vodka to her.

Charlie does and pauses for a moment, "You can't be serious," she says as she drains her own shot glass, watching as Quinn pours herself another shot before sliding it back to her.

"That I made a choice between the life of my child and the life of my ex-girlfriend when I was sixteen and I chose my child, it's a situation I would do again and again. I love Beth—is what I'm going to tell her," Quinn says draining a shot. "And then I'm going to tell Blaine to get his bitch in line or I'll kill him," she adds in an annoyed tone and she's met with Charlie's drunken laughter. "What?"

"Blaine's totally the _bitch_ in that relationship," Charlie responds and a grin appears on Quinn's face.

"_Probably_. Kurt keeps telling her about _poor_ _Finn_—and Rachel feels sorry for him. Even though he was coming close to stalking to her. I want to kill him but we can't—and I hate having my hands tied," Quinn lets out a frustrated growl. "I sent him to the fucking Hamptons. There's so much shit to do in the Hamptons. I should have sent him to Siberia—he could guard snow and get eaten by a polar bear."

Charlie snorts at the image of Finn getting chewed on by a polar bear. "I don't know why they don't like us saving them or helping them. So what if you punched Finn in the face. I would have shot him. The whole thing is infuriating, Norah won't let me help her ever. I can't help her with her loan, or give her the money to help her start up. I even said I'd just cosign a loan for her. And she doesn't want to move in with me—or and I told her I loved her Quinn. I finally said it. Cause that's what you're supposed to do and I said it and she didn't say it back—she thinks that our relationship is just—sex and fun." Charlie babbles drunkenly.

Quinn scrunches up her face and pours herself another shot before draining it. Norah seemed relaxed and nice, and she was perfectly agreeable to the fact that Rachel was in the wrong here. She approved of Charlie's choice in partner. "Is it?" Quinn asked her twin. "Do you buy her flowers and do romantic things for her? Make her know how much you care?"

"I try—I got her a flower and I listen really carefully and I try and make her feel better when she's had a bad day. And I totally let her win when we play video games. The sex is fun—but no. It's not just sex to me it's not just about having fun—I know I love her Quinn and it's terrifying. I don't like it half the time but I can't just shoot it in the face."

"Shooting things in the face doesn't solve everything Charlie," Quinn admonishes before giggling. She tries to school her features but Charlie giggles and they both break out into a fit of laughter. "I should have shot Finn in the face, would have solved _all_ my problems." Charlie nods like it's the gospel truth. "Rachel makes me feel happy and light—and like I'm special. She's got a lot of love—and I don't think I deserve it sometimes but she loves me. She _chose _me. Even though I'm the _Ice Queen_. "

"Norah makes me happy and I feel—normal. She makes me feel human again. I can't tell her how much she means to me—how I feel without telling her everything. And I can't tell her everything because who wants to be with—someone like me? Who wants to be with the Reaper?"

Quinn's smile fades and she sighs but she doesn't say anything, because she's in the same boat as her twin. "Maybe we don't have to tell them and we can just kill _him_, pretend to be sad that he's dead and then just be with them and live happily ever after."

"Like in the fairy tales?"

"Like in the fairy tales," Quinn said with a smile. "Rachel's infuriating—and she gets huffy with me but—I know she loves me. She's not trying to hide me—and she introduces me as _her_ girlfriend. And she can sing and she makes me feel things—things I never felt with Harmony. Acceptance and stuff and good things. And the sex Charlie—she's really _good_ at _sex_." Quinn grins at this statement not sure if she's flushing because of the alcohol or the frank admission to her twin.

Charlie laughed and she waved her shot glass in the air not caring that some of the alcohol spilled out of it, "So is Norah—and we have a lot of it—like _a lot_ Quinn."

Quinn raises her shot glass clinking it against Charlie's and the two of them drain the glass in unison. "He was wrong—we could have been loved. People _could_ have loved us. Now they can't not with everything we've done. Not everyone was like Harmony. Rachel isn't—she loves me—even though she doesn't know all of my secrets—and maybe she'll love me when she does. We're playing a dangerous game aren't we?"

"We are." Charlie answers before pouring her some more vodka. "At least you know that Rachel loves you. I suppose there are worse things than being someone's fuck buddy—I just thought that she felt it back."

Quinn nods and a quiet fills the room. "We are very drunk."

"Yes we are," Charlie says laughing.

"Want to spar?" Quinn asks after a moment, and she can see Charlie thinking about it hard. It's probably a terrible idea. They are both very drunk and they are probably going to end up hurting one another.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Charlie asks as she takes another shot and she wobbles on her feet.

* * *

Norah and Rachel stared at what had once been Quinn's pristine living room. One of the twins had passed out on what had once been a white couch, now it was splattered with what Rachel believed to be blood and whiskey. It certainly smelt like alcohol. Another twin was passed out on the rug which Rachel was sure cost a fortune, which was now stained with alcohol and possibly blood and dangerously close by broken glass.

"Well—at least they know how to throw a party," Norah said completely unaffected by the unrefined position she found her girlfriend in as she nudged a body with her foot to make sure that Charlie was still very much alive on the ground. She was met with a low groan.

"We were barely gone for twelve hours," Rachel hissed quietly at Norah. Clearly she shouldn't have left the twin to their own devices. "What should we do? Why didn't anyone stop this?"

"Well I'm going to help Charlie across the hall and you help get Quinn to bed and I'll make my hangover cure for the both of them," Norah said as she shook her head before pausing for a moment, and walking to the door and opening it and looking at Dave who was having a casual chat with Brittany, Sam and Mike. "Dave—we're going to need your help."

Dave gave her a puzzled look but quickly followed her, he let out a sigh and picked up his boss and slung her over his shoulder, "I'll be back to help you with Quinn," he informed Rachel who nodded as he walked through the hallway, watching as Brittany unlocked the door and he walked Charlie into her room and dumped her unceremoniously on the bed.

Norah glances at her girlfriend noting her split lip and the bruise on her cheek and the dried blood around her lip as well as the bruising on her arms and she sighs as she heads to Charlie's kitchen watching as the Red Panda hopped onto the counter and stared at her. She really did hate Charlie's choice in a pet.

* * *

It was the glorious smell of bacon that filled her apartment that finally stirred Quinn from her alcohol induced sleep and she opened her eyes, wincing as a stray beam of light hit her directly in the face. She groaned, and brought her hand to her face only to wince in more pain. She really needed to stop letting Charlie talk her into doing stupidly dangerous things when there was alcohol involved. She rolled of the bed wincing as her back protested at the movement and licked her dry lips, wincing once she realized that it was swollen. Hopefully her twin was in just as much pain.

"Whose bright idea was it to drink like we were in our early twenties," Quinn grumbled as she began to walk to where the smell of bacon was emanating from, slowly because the room was still very much spinning. She rested her hand against the wall to steady herself before she finally opened her eyes fully. At least the room was relatively dark and she made her way to her kitchen, pausing when she saw Rachel trying to wipe down her ruined couch. "Don't bother—Charlie's paying for damages. This was probably her idea," Quinn said glancing at the plate of bacon on the counter. "What are you doing here Rachel?"

"Norah—talked to me and I realized that I _might _have been a bit unreasonable. And I came to apologize for my appalling behavior last night. I made you some bacon?" Rachel said fiddling with the rag as she looked at Quinn's bruised face.

"You made me bacon?" Quinn asked blinking at this revelation.

"Well Norah made bacon for you and planned to perfect her hangover cure concoction on your twin. I just made coffee and started to clean up—what happened last night?"

"A fifth of vodka shared between me and Charlie happened," Quinn said taking a seat on the stool in the kitchen island. "And I'm sure Charlie had the bright idea to spar and here we are," She picked up a piece of bacon taking a bite, letting out a low groan. Quinn flicked her eyes at Rachel who was still standing away from her and she sighed. "You want to know about Beth."

Rachel sighed and nodded, "I do—a child is a big deal."

"Is it a deal breaker?" Quinn asked looking at her carefully, still chewing on her bacon slowly.

"I'm not—I wish you would have told me earlier. All of this was sprung on me rather quickly and we promised to be honest with one another. Charlie mentioned that she's with your father—and I know you two don't like to talk about it, but you both have said that he abused you. Why isn't she with your ex?" Rachel asked wincing at the questions she was bombarding Quinn with.

"My father has—_custody_ of Beth. As far as I know he's never laid a hand on her, he ignores her existence for the most part and she's being raised by a wonderful nanny and has a normal childhood. Which is what I wanted for her. My job isn't child friendly," Quinn says simply. "I didn't bring her up because I don't see her as often as I want to. You'd ask about her, you'd want to meet her and I need—permission to visit her. Which means that I'd need to introduce you to my father, something that can never happen. Even if I did, he wouldn't have let me see her not with you. A lesbian relationship would corrupt Beth, make her think it was okay. His words."

Rachel's froze as Charlie's words came back to haunt her as things began to click into place. The twins were merely doing what they needed to do. They weren't the real monsters in this, a man who would hold his grandchild hostage and force his children to do his bidding. The things a mother would do for her daughter. "And your ex-girlfriend?"

"I loved her dearly, even though everyone—and I do mean everyone warned me. Harmony only loved the things that I could provide for her. My relationship with her was unhealthy—she alienated me from the people who cared for me and for the next four years my relationship with Charlie was—strained. But she did give me the greatest gift in the world, and for that there will always be a place in my heart for her."

Rachel swallowed there was a sense of finality to Quinn's word and that coldness was creeping into her voice. "What happened to her?"

"She's dead," Quinn said exhaling slowly. She noticed Rachel's eyes widen and there was a flicker of panic, "I was sixteen and I was given an impossible decision. Save my child or my ex-girlfriend. I chose Beth. Maybe I was angry—maybe I was selfish. I was also sixteen, and Harmony had ripped my heart out and stomped on it."

"Do you regret it?" Rachel asked curiously. There was more to the story, there had to be more to that story but she couldn't pry without tipping her hand.

"I'm haunted by my decision." Quinn admits truthfully, "But regret? I can't regret something that gave me Beth."

Rachel bit her lip, "If—something like that were to happen again. Would you make the same decision?"

Quinn froze and looked at Rachel, "No. I love you, and I'm no longer sixteen, selfish and stupid. I would have saved you," she admits. She would save Rachel—she'd make sure that she'd never be in any danger not from him. She'd kill him this time, she'd pull the trigger and kill him. She looked at Rachel curiously for a moment, "Does that mean that it isn't a deal breaker?"

Rachel shook her head, "Family is important to me Quinn, I'd never hate you for protecting your daughter. I would like to meet her one day," she's rewarded with a grin and Quinn getting up to walk over to her, before she freezes and looks at the bacon in her hand. Rachel rolls her eyes and walks up to Quinn kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Quinn said suddenly wishing that she could kiss Rachel. "Give me one moment—I'll go brush my teeth," she said pulling away and walking to her bathroom grabbing her toothbrush smiling when she saw Rachel follow her and wait.

* * *

Charlie flicked an eye open after she felt a pressure on her chest and something wet licking her face. Hiccup's furry face was inches away from her face and she pulled back. The sudden movement seemed to scare him off as he jumped off her body and onto the bed before onto the floor and running off.

"I told you that it was going to eat your face in your sleep," Norah said an amused smile on her face as she looked at her girlfriend. "I had Dave bring you back to your room. How do you feel? I mean you look like shit."

"I feel like shit," Charlie responds as she rubs her eyes and looks at Norah carefully. "What are you doing here?"

"Rachel came to apologize to Quinn, and I tagged along. Even though I'm still mad that you dismissed me like you did last night. But you look like shit and even though it's your own fault for doing something stupid while drunk I sort of feel sorry for you. So I made you one of my famous hangover cures." Norah said handing Charlie a bottle filled a green liquid.

Charlie looked at it and then back at Norah who had an expectant look on her face and she bit her lip before taking the bottle and sip the juice—it's not actually that bad. She gulps the rest of it down quickly and she does feel slightly better after she's done drinking it. She eyes Norah and looks at the bottle, "Thank-you," she says before sighing. "Quinn was upset and—I'm sorry that I dismissed you. I was angry with you."

"Because I wouldn't take your money?" Norah asked raising a brow.

"I'm upset with you because you won't let me help you ever. You always need to do everything yourself and I get it that you want to be independent. I mean even if you didn't want my help financially there were other things I could have done. I mean I could have helped you with your bank proposal, or with your online classes but you haven't given me a chance to help you."

Norah frowned and sighed, "Money complicates things Charlie. If we start combining finances—things will change and I like what we have right now. Things are good—things are steady between us and I don't want to do anything that will change that."

"The _sex_ or the _fun_?" Charlie asks in an irritated manner before sighing.

"Things are good between us Charlie—you love me and _I love you_ and it's not complicated by things like money right now. I don't want us to complicate this, not right now anyway, maybe at some point in the future we can come back to this issue again. We can figure it out then. But I don't want to feel like I owe you something—or that if you give me the money your opinion on me will change. We are good right now so long as never ever dismiss me again."

Charlie opens her mouth to say something but closes it a grin spreading across her face, "You love me?"

"And you totally didn't hear the rest of what I just said, did you?" Norah said with a sigh, trying to keep the smile off her face.

"You love me, I love you. I told you from day one that you're stuck with me no matter what happens between us. I'm never going to dismiss you again, and you're going to let me help you with other things that aren't necessarily financial and we can figure out the financial situation as we go along," Charlie says simply before a huge grin breaks out on her face. "The important part to all of this is that I know you love me now."

Norah rolled her eyes before motioning for Charlie to scoot over as she crawled into the bed with her sitting beside her. There was silence between them for a long moment, and Charlie kept staring at her expectantly. Norah sighed and the smile slipped onto her face, "I love you Charlie."

"I love you too, Norah," Charlie said in a cheery tone before kissing her on the cheek.

Norah rolled her eyes, "You don't have any kids that I need to know about?" She asks after a moment.

"No. I just have a niece. Hiccup is actually hers, I'm just holding onto him until Quinn realizes that she's being unreasonable and caves."

"You said your father has her?"

"Technically—she's raised by a nanny. Our father ignores her existence and will continue to do so until she can serve a purpose. It's for the best that she remains under his radar. Quinn doesn't get to see her often—but she would do anything to protect Beth. I'd do anything to protect Quinn."

Norah pauses for a few moments, "Have you ever tried to get her back? Beth I mean."

"Quinn won't do anything that puts Beth in his radar—she won't endanger Beth," Charlie says, "She has a normal life right now and Quinn also doesn't want to disrupt that."

"I didn't ask if Quinn had ever tried to get Beth back—I asked if you did," Norah questioned.

"Once—when I was a teenager, and I thought I was invincible. I wasn't all that smart—and I certainly didn't have any real plan. I haven't made another attempt since then. It puts Beth at risk and Quinn would never forgive me if I got it wrong. So I won't get it wrong."

* * *

Rachel shut the metal door behind her resting her head against it, her mind a blur after all the information she had just found out. "I'm out," she says after a moment.

Norah pauses from where she is about to sit on their beaten up couch and looks at Rachel, "What do you mean you're _out_."

"Will Schuester was wrong. The twins aren't these sociopaths—I'm sure they have their moments but Quinn isn't doing this because she enjoys it. She's doing it to protect her child. Her father has her child, and I'm sure he killed her ex-girlfriend or something equally horrible happened to her. Which means Charlie's probably only doing this to protect Quinn. If you wish to continue with the mission I'm not going to stop you but I'm not going to continue. I'm _out_," Rachel said firmly.

Norah tilts her head at Rachel, who has her head held high and is looking at her in a challenging way. "You want to stay with Quinn?"

"I do. I'm _going_ to stay beside her."

Norah doesn't say anything for a moment, "What do you think they'll do when they find out that we're FBI agents?"

"I know that they'll kill us. I'm aware that it's what they're going to do but I can't do this anymore. The more I find out, the more we investigate the more I realize that Will was wrong. That if he had done even a little bit of searching of investigating that he'd realize that they _aren't_ the bad guys. He's holding Beth hostage he's using a child against them. He's the one that—"

"Messed them up, I know. If they hadn't been near him, then maybe things would have been different," Norah interrupts with a sigh. "So you _aren't_ going back?"

"No, I'm not. I'm not going to be upset if you choose to keep up the mission—it's our job after all."

"What mission? Even if the twins were to tell us tomorrow that they were criminals it'd be our word against theirs. They don't leave evidence and the moment you wanted to stay with this life I knew you weren't going to go through with it. So I stopped caring a while back. I always knew this was a shitty plan right from the start."

Rachel smile, she had thought that Norah was going to put up more of a fuss and she'd have to spend the next few years convincing her that it was best to just leave the twins alone or at least focus the investigation on the person who was truly to blame for the twins reign of terror. "We're going to need to deal with the Will situation. He can't—keep popping in on us. They didn't get suspicious last time because Will was unhinged and Quinn was distracted by the whole Finn thing, but next time—if he approaches you. You're going to call the twins immediately. They trust us—and I'm not going to do anything to abuse that trust. I want to help her get her daughter back."

* * *

**AN: The downfall of Will is next—what will he reveal to the twins as they get their revenge on him. There maybe some other things that I haven't quite decided yet. **

**Review please**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I cracked 500. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. Now the twins are not good people they are going to do something in this chapter that may rub a lot of you the wrong way, that might cross the line but I want to say right now. That they were never going to go through with it. They have hard lines, rules that they follow, what they're going to imply here was never going to happen. **

**Chapter warnings: Suggestions of rape, slightly increased violence.**

* * *

Charlie Fabray was running out of ideas, Quinn always reminded her that she was terrible at giving gifts. "What are you getting Rachel?"

"For our anniversary? I was thinking I would _actually_ take her to Italy this time," Quinn said watching her twin pace. Hiccup had gotten tired of following her and was curled up on the coffee table just watching her. "Or I have made a few calls and Barbra Streisand is willing to watch Rachel perform Funny Girl—it'd have to be a surprise of course otherwise I think she'd have a panic attack—or faint. I haven't quite decided which one."

Charlie groaned, "Norah won't be pleased if I take her to some foreign location. We're still trying to figure out the finance situation." Charlie paused for a moment. "You've got to be careful in Italy, I still have a few people there who want to kill me."

Quinn nodded as she swirled her wine in its glass. "It's lovely this time of year Charlie. There aren't that many tourists, I can show off my Italian—why do you have commercial tickets to Ohio? You have a jet," Quinn said looking at the plane tickets on Charlie's coffee table picking them up.

"I _thought_ about going to Ohio and _making_, Norah's mother acknowledge her again. But Brittany and Dave apparently draw the line at abduction. Santana wasn't big on the idea either—but I think Brittany got to her first." Charlie looked at Quinn who had a displeased expression on her face. "Please I was going to talk to her first and be polite, maybe convince her to open communication with Norah. Abduction was plan B."

"Well as gift ideas go, I'll give you points for not automatically thinking of committing a felony or doing something illegal, and it is surprisingly thoughtful. For you. Even though I can see this going horrendously wrong." Quinn said dismissively, "We still have a week to figure it out. As it is their lease is up in two months and now I'm trying to convince Rachel to move in with me. I assume you're doing the same with Norah?"

"Yes. I'm working on it, we're still working on the financial situation though. She wants to contribute financially and I told her she could. It's going to be a trial run to see if anything changes between us," Charlie replies.

"You were right Charlie—this _has_ been our year, business has never been more profitable, father is—well we've still got time to figure that out. Dustin Goolsby has finally been confirmed as the head of the FBI. We're finally able to go after Will Schuester without the FBI breathing down our necks. If we had struck while Figgins was still head, then there would have been a full investigation even though Will was fired months ago."

"I admit I was skeptical—but he was so easy to push over the edge. This has been fun, you know his girlfriend is still with him, she _believes_ him. The last thing we need is someone picking up his mantle, I'm done with people coming after us Quinn. Or focus after we finish with William will be our father, and having the head of the FBI in our pocket will make it so much easier to get away with it. It was the correct move. We're so close to being free Quinn. What are you going to do with it?"

"Freedom? I'm going to marry Rachel, I've already started to get the ring custom made. There is only one person like her and there will be only ring like it in the world. It feels like I'm getting ahead of myself—but I know Beth will love her. She'll be a good mother to Beth. What about you?"

"I don't know. You mean after a massive party? I might just spend the day with Norah, just me and her without any bodyguards. I know that there will be people who will always think that they can take a shot at us. But that's what I want—a day with her without being followed, without being watched. Doing something normal—something fun."

Quinn nodded, holding up her glass of wine, "To our happy ending."

"To our fucking freedom," Charlie responded holding up her glass of whiskey, gently clinking it against Quinn's glass.

Quinn lifted the glass to her lips, even though they'd have to deal with their father one more time, nothing would bring down her mood. They were both so close to getting what they wanted, to having it all. Love, happiness, her daughter, freedom. Things were finally looking up for her and for her twin.

* * *

"It's been a year Emma, they need to have something. I know Dustin hates me, and I suspect that he's working with the twins. But if Norah and Rachel have proof—then his hands are tied. He'll have to give me my job back—especially if I go public with it. Then the whole world will know just who they are. That they are criminals."

Emma sighed as she looked at William Schuester, he'd been out of work for months now, looking over his shoulder for some attack that hadn't happened yet. While the twins had graced the cover of Vanity Fair, had addressed the UN on travesties, had donated millions to various causes. Quinn had just appeared on the news the other day for an interview. They had done interviews, with various news organizations. They were saints to the media, and they owned it. The public adored them and they reveled in it. They were quickly becoming untouchable. "Will perhaps it's best if you just let this go. I believe you but some criminals—you aren't going to get them Will. The media doesn't care about anything possibly illegal that they do, they just care about the fact that they are like saints. And they do a lot of good—nothing you showed me shows that they have hurt another innocent person. The people that they go after are like them."

"The two FBI agents that we had infiltrate Fabray Industries were innocent, they had families and—" Will began angrily.

"Neither twin was in the country at the time. It was a robbery gone wrong, their wallets were stolen and he had their personal property on him. Plus the gun was found, you went through their financials with a fine tooth comb looking for evidence and you found nothing suspicious. We had several forensic accountants go through their financials and we still found nothing. Maybe it's time to move on, or hope that one day they'll slip up and all attention will be on them."

"And how many more people have to die?" Will shouted at her, before exhaling slowly. "I'm sorry—it's just I know that if we take them down we can take down a criminal empire. Sue's criminal empire. I know they're her protégés."

Emma frowned, "They're getting to loud William, and they're in the spotlight. If anything they aren't hiding in the shadows. They've managed to walk that line perfectly appearing like the kind charitable sorts while conducting business. If anything they've become more brazen, more confident and that's why they'll get caught. What's important is that they've left you alone, they aren't going to come after you anymore. All you need to do is wait—find a job and clean up your image so when they do. You'll be believed, because all they'll need to do is point to your last psych profile which stated that you were obsessed with them."

Will nodded the plan made sense, the twins were bound to make a mistake, and they were bound to screw up. They had made mistakes in the past when they were first starting out, but it hadn't been enough and most of that evidence had disappeared. He was sure that was Sue's doing. Cleaning up after the twin's but now that they had all these years of practice—he doubted that they would make a mistake again. But Emma was right something had changed, they had never been this—loud before. They were being careless forgetting to stay to the shadow. "There's a small sheriff's office. With my qualifications I might be able to get the job."

Emma smiles, "That's really good Will, even with the twin's restraining order that they've placed on you. All you need to do is

"Hello Sponge-hair Square-chin." Sue said with a wide smile on her face. "May I come in?" Sue doesn't wait for an answer she just pushes Will aside and walks into the room looking around. "Nice place you've got here."

"Sue! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh like most people I watched your fall from grace with in awe and shock. And I thought you lost it, but I thought you lost it ages ago." Sue walks around and into the living room where she smiles at Emma and takes a seat on Will's couch crossing her legs. "You must be the girlfriend."

Emma Pillsbury stared at Sue Sylvester who looked quite comfortable sitting on Will's furniture. If she had any doubts about his ravings now they were quickly dissipating. "Sue is it? Will's talked about you—extensively." She glanced at Will who had entered the room and had a gun trained at Sue who simply ignored him.

"Of course he has. Square-chin over there has been obsessed with me since he left the academy. I can't blame him, everyone is attracted to winners. He must be tired of the smell of defeat, constantly being foiled by me and I haven't even done anything in years."

"What are you doing here?" Will demands still pointing the gun at her.

"Well as I was saying, I enjoyed watching your slow fall into insanity. I thought you had lost it, imagine my surprise when the Fabray twins informed me that you had reacted to their—_shenanigans_. I almost shed a tear."

"I _knew it_. I told you Emma that they are criminals. I knew they were her protégés," Will said looking at her pleased with himself. He had Sue at his mercy and she was spilling all his secrets to him.

Emma frowned, Sue still looked rather unperturbed by the series of events or that Will had a gun in her face, "You never answered the question. What are you doing here?"

Sue turned to her slightly impressed that she was able to ask the pertinent questions, "I was _promised_ a front row seat to the demise of William Schuester. Something that I'm looking forward to. Because this will afford me a blissful, demented convalescence spent peeing on his grave."

Will laughed, "That was a threat—you come into my house uninvited—"

"There is no evidence of that. I walked in, currently the only person breaking the law here. Right now. Is you, holding me here against my consent. I don't have a weapon on me, you aren't in any danger _from_ me. Again I'm just here because I was promised front row seats to your demise."

The danger suddenly in Emma's head, as she turned to look at Will. His delusions that that someone was out to get him wasn't just mindless paranoia. The Fabray twins _were_ out to get him. "Will, we need to _leave_ now."

Will flicked his gaze to Emma who had a panicked look on her face before looking back at Sue. He _had_ her, she was right there in front of him. All it would take was a simple squeeze from his trigger finger, he could end the horror of Sue Sylvester. He'd be doing the world a favor. She was just sitting there with that smug smirk on her face daring him. But he wasn't going to let her win. He was the good guy.

"Will!" Emma yelled and he turned to look at her. "We've got to go. You were right they're coming for us."

Will nods and he quickly slides his gun into his holster, "Have you called it in?"

"My phones not working," Emma said as she got up.

Sue smiled impressed. "That's new," she stated simply watching as the two of them went to the front door checking the peephole before opening the door. He really should have invested in a place with a backdoor, or a fire. Having only one exit was generally terrible for all parties involved. It certainly made it easier for the apartment to be 'surrounded'.

"_Shit_," Will said as he and Emma took a step back as Sam and Mike pointed their M4 assault rifles at Will and Emma. "Look—if you let us go, I can make sure that you get immunity. Whatever they have on you—"

"Living room now," Sam interrupted.

"I see two weapons, one on each." Mike said as Dave Karofsky walked in with gloves on and quickly stripped the two captives of their weapons.

Dave turned handing the guns to Sam and Mike who both had gloves on as Brittany entered the room with a bag of zip-ties. "Turn around," he ordered harshly shoving Will against the wall and quickly subduing Will's hands while Brittany worked on Emma. The two of them leading the two captives into the living room while Sam and Mike went to the kitchen to get two chairs.

It took a few moments before Emma and Will were tied down to the chairs completely helpless. They had gagged Emma.

Brittany glanced at Sue who seemed rather disinterested with the whole thing. "Barely passable," Sue said with an indignant sniff. "I thought I taught you all better on how to take a hostage. This is sloppy."

"Perhaps—but they didn't fight back and we got the job done," Quinn said as she and Charlie walked into Will's apartment.

Charlie walked up to Emma running her gloved fingers along Emma's shoulders, "Don't you dare touch her," Will spat at her but Charlie ignored him. "She's still an FBI agent—you can't touch her. It'll bring the weight of the federal government down on you. They'll come after you."

Quinn frowned at Charlie, "I'm pretty sure that he threatened us with that the last time he dragged us in for questioning. How he had all the power in the world."

"Didn't we walk out of there about an hour later?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"Pretty sure we did. Couldn't even tell us apart and you called Charlie stupid. That hurt her feelings."

"It did," Charlie says with a dramatic sniff but the effect is ruined by the smile on her face.

"Those things were forgivable. We could have forgiven you especially for that stupid stunt that you pulled. But we had already decided to _kill_ you, once we found out that you were going to put another taskforce on us. You were the golden boy for some reason even though your case closure rate was relatively poor compared to other people."

"I earned it—the director position was supposed to be _mine_," Will snaps still looking at Charlie who has her hands on Emma's shoulders.

Quinn rolls her eyes ignoring him and continuing. "What wasn't forgivable _Will_? Was that you put your hands all over my _girlfriend_, that you _hurt _her. That you tried to turn _her_ _against_ _me_." Will let out a derisive snort and Quinn paused for a moment, staring at him.

"You two are criminals, the worst kind. The kind that pretends to be good people while your hands are steeped in blood. You're the very definition of _evil_. Even if you kill me today, I'm still going to beat you," Will sneered at Quinn spitting on her face.

Quinn exhaled as the spit dribbled from her face and turned to her twin who had offered her a handkerchief, letting her dab the spittle away. Something was very wrong here, he was too confident for a man that was going to die. She glanced at her twin, who seemed to have noticed the same thing. Will Schuester was hiding something. "What are you hiding?" Will's mouth immediately clamps shut as he realizes that he's made a gross mistake. Quinn looked at him for a moment before sighing. "Charlie—you're up," she said as she took a seat beside Sue.

Charlie pulled away from Emma and slowly unbuttoned her blazer slipping it off and handing it to Brittany quietly as she rolled her sleeves up and unloosened her tie quietly.

"I'm not going to talk even if you try and beat it out of me," Will said suddenly glad that he doesn't see any instruments of torture. He can take a beating, he has before. This will be nothing.

"You love this woman don't you?" Charlie asked. "You must, you left your wife for her. I can see it in the way you look at her. You love her."

Will swallowed as Charlie trailed a hand against Emma's cheek slowly, watching as she flinched away from Charlie's touch. "If you harm a hair on her head—I'll fucking kill you."

Charlie rolled her eyes, as she tilted Emma's head so she could take a better look at her. "When we were twelve, our father gave us demonstration on how to break a man. He took the woman he loved, that he cared about, and well he did terrible things to her while we watched. I can still remember her screams, I can still remember how he cracked. How he cried and sobbed and sniveled, but he told my father everything that he wanted to know. My father didn't even need to touch him. Tell us what we need to know Will, or I'm going to start working on Emma in front of you."

Will stared at Charlie who had a cruel smile on her face as she turned to look at him, and looked back at Emma. "You're going to kill her anyway."

"Really the only person we want is you, I swear that _I_ won't kill Emma if you just talk. Just tell me Will and I swear that I won't hurt her." Charlie promised.

Will stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes. "No." The sound of Charlie striking Emma hard and Emma's grunt of pain was heard.

Charlie looked at Will who was closing his eyes at the violence she had just displayed and looked at Emma who had a look of hurt in her eyes. "Some knight in shining armor. He could have saved you. Saved you all the pain that I'm about to inflict on you." Charlie struck Emma again. Her fist colliding with Emma's face.

Quinn immediately stepped in, "Charlie—he's not watching. He's condemned her to death and he's not watching. Instead of wasting our energy, let's simply allow Mike, Sam and Dave to have some _fun_ with her instead."

This caused a reaction from Will whose eyes snapped open, his mouth dropping as he looked over at Quinn who smiled at him. "You fucking monsters," he growled at her struggling against his bonds.

"The real monster here is you, William. My twin offered you a way out, offered you a chance to spare her, and you sold her out. Dave you may go first, unless you're okay with sharing her with Sam and Mike," Quinn said callously as she crossed her legs. "I wonder—perhaps we can keep her as a pet for the men when they get bored. Don't worry Will you won't have to watch that, we'll kill you first. What do you think Charlie?"

Charlie let out a grim smile, "She's certainly pretty enough. How long do you think it'll take her to break? And after she does do you think we can fetch a good price for her? Red-heads don't go for much on the open market, especially well used ones."

Quinn smirked as she watched the horror on Will's face as the twins kept pushing him on. Words were sometimes just as effective as the actual act, they were filling his head with images. Images that they never had any intention of going through with. She stood up, "Dave. Do you want to do it here in front of him, be a bit adventurous or would you like to fuck her in _his_ _bedroom_ on his _bed_."

Dave flicked his eyes to Emma, "In his bedroom," he answered playing along. Quinn waved her hand and he took a step towards Emma who began to struggle against her bonds trying to escape. Dave walked up to her anyway and grabbed her hair, forcing her head back. It was enough to cause Will to react.

"Stop, please stop. Don't hurt her," Will begged, staring at Emma who looked at him, pleading for him to save her.

"Dave—do hurry up, I'm sure Mike and Sam would like a turn before it gets dark," Quinn said watching as Dave picked Emma up.

"I'll _talk_," Will spat out, but the twins didn't give the order to stop neither of them were looking at him as they watched as Dave carried Emma to the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. Dave was halfway there when he cracked. "I had two of the best undercover agents working on getting close to you. The mission was a success."

Quinn's heart stopped for a moment as she looked at William, her mind trying to piece together every interaction she had with everyone, searching for anyone new. Everyone had passed their background check, they'd had their lives dissected by Lauren and Artie. "Who?" she demanded.

William looked at Charlie, "You promise that she won't come to any harm. That you won't hurt her?"

Charlie studied him for a moment, "I promise that I won't hurt her. I promise that I won't kill her, now answer the question."

Will watched as Dave moved to put Emma back down and he exhaled praying that god would forgive him. "Rachel Berry and Norah Puckerman,"

"You're lying," Charlie said immediately a smile on her face. "Norah _loves_ _me_. Rachel loves Quinn. They aren't fucking FBI. We checked into their background they actually do have a past." She looked at Quinn who had gone rigid. "He's _lying_ Quinn. Don't fall for it. They love us."

Quinn ignored Charlie as her mind went over everything, every interaction. Every little thing about her relationship with Rachel. Pulling it apart, dissecting every single reaction, looking for the lies, everything that they had been through. Had she fallen for it again, "Will hadn't needed to arrest Norah and Rachel the first time, they had been alone with him—it had probably been a well concealed check-in, and the last time that he had approached her at the theatre.

"Quinn he's _lying_. He has to be. Tell her Brittany—tell her that he's _lying_," Charlie said looking at Brittany who frowned and Charlie faltered. Brittany was like a human lie detector, so was Mike. "He has to be lying Brittany—please tell me that he's lying," she begged her friend.

Brittany looked at Charlie and Quinn a frown on her face, it didn't make sense. Even Santana agreed that Rachel and Norah loved the twins. It had been the first time she had seen them both so happy, so—_hopeful_. She wanted to lie—to protect them. To save them. Killing Harmony had nearly destroyed Quinn. This was going to destroy the two of them, both of them were going to be out for the count after this. Brittany S. Pierce knew what she had seen, Rachel and Norah looked at the twins just like she looked at Santana. They loved them, of that she was sure. "He's not lying Charlie."

"You're wrong—" Charlie began and looked at Mike who immediately looked away. Charlie blinked for a moment before the hurt look appeared on her face, and she looked about to cry. She turned to Quinn, "They were supposed to _be our happy ending _Quinn."

Quinn moved immediately intercepting Charlie wrapping her arms around her older sister. She had been there, she knew the feeling. The feeling of your heart being broken, she was always better at hiding the pain than Charlie was, but right now one of them needed to be strong. "I know—I know Charlie."

Sue Sylvester had seen enough and she stood up, "Murder-suicide?" Quinn nodded at her.

Quinn looked at Sue and looked back at Will who had gone pale, "You promised that you wouldn't hurt her."

"You should have paid more attention William, Charlie said she wouldn't kill Emma and she won't," Sue said a fury in her voice. "Quinn go home. _Take_ _care_ of your business."

Quinn looked at Sue for a moment and then at Will and she had never wanted to kill someone more, to hurt him, to hear him scream and beg. She had been fooled twice—their father was right. No one could love them. How could she have fallen for it again? She'd been through this before but this one hurt more—she had been so sure, so ready to introduce her to Beth. So happy that she was going to be a mother to a child—someone that was pure. Rachel hadn't been a monster—or a freak. Honesty; she had been so sure that Rachel was being truthful with her. But she was just like Harmony.

Rachel Berry was going to pay for destroying her heart. For taking away her happiness, her hope. She was going to punish Norah, for daring to hurt Charlie—for breaking her twin's heart.

Quinn looked at Charlie who hadn't shed a tear. Instead the amusement and the mischief that was generally in Charlie's eyes was gone, replaced with an emptiness. "We'll get them Charlie. I'm not going to let them get away with it."

* * *

**AN: We all know what happens next chapter. I've given you all of the information. Anyone want to guess again? Please leave me a review. I'll try and have the chapter up tomorrow.  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: I take a nap after I started the chapter, and I wake up and my email has literally blown up with all your lovely reviews. Thank you that made my day. No this isn't the last chapter. God no. We still have to see how the Russell situation plays out. I know just as much as you want to know about what happens to Rachel and Norah, you also want to see Russell Fabray get his. Well I hope you do, because the story's not going to end till after that arc is finished. I debated how I wanted this chapter to go. And I ended up with this. The first part gives a different insight a different look at Quinn and Charlie's relationship post-Harmony. **

**Now I've gotten some comments that I'm biased, how come Charlie gets to be the one that cares openly? First of all—Quinn's reaction to Harmony was to shut down. It's her go to defense, something which Charlie doesn't know how to do. Charlie has never been forced to kill someone she loves, that burden fell on Quinn. Quinn shut down as a result. **

**As for how come Quinn is the 'stupid one' well she isn't. She just doesn't know things that the reader does. Which is normal.**

**Well why'd she fall for Harmony who was just clearly using her? All their lives they were told that no one was going to love them, that no one could love them, they were physically abused and verbally abused by their father with few people around them telling them that they were worth something. The same thing would have happened to Charlie. Harmony could have just easily targeted her instead of Quinn. But Quinn showed an interest and Charlie was distracted by Santana and Brittany. Quinn falling in love with someone who shows her the first bit of_ positive attention_ happens in reality.  
**

**If you find someone that is good for you and loves you then that relationship can develop into something healthy. But far more often people, women or men go for unhealthy relationships, whether it's physically abusive or emotionally abusive. Quinn fell into the latter group. That doesn't make her _stupid_ it makes her very human and she learned from it. She was fifteen, we're talking about a fifteen year old and while some of them are wise beyond their years a lot of them don't have the experience to deal with love very well. I did some stupid stuff at fifteen. I've _grown from it_. Well she grew from it and was more vigilant in the future. Charlie ultimately fell for the same thing, Norah was kind to her and caught her interest. **

**As for whether or not Quinn loves Rachel because she was the one that quickly pieced it together and doubted Rachel. Well she is the smarter one and unlike Charlie who simply watched the events unfold between Quinn and Harmony, Quinn lived it and she's considerably more jaded than Charlie is on the subject matter. **

* * *

"First of all. Mexican Third-Eye wins again. I'm going to be asking for a damn raise." Santana said crossing her arms as she looked at Mike, Sam and Brittany. "Second of all—we weren't wrong, we've _all_ seen it."

Sam frowned and leaned in to make sure his opinion was heard. "We can't seriously be considering this," Sam said. "It doesn't matter if they worship the ground the twins walk on. They're FBI. They are a threat. There is protocol, _they_ _can't_ live."

Mike sighed, "We aren't _considering_ anything. The twins are already planning to take care of them. But you agree then? With the assessment that we made."

Sam paused for a moment, "Of course I do. I realize that the two of them made the twins happier than they have ever been. Both of them. Quinn was _happy_. This is Harmony all over again. At least there is no baby this time."

"That we know of," Mike said pessimistically.

"Why aren't we considering it?" Santana asked and everyone turned to look at her and she shrugged. "We weren't wrong. If I thought for a moment that Rachel and Norah were the equivalent to Harmony I would have taken them out ages ago. You remember what Shannon told the four of us the night before our first mission?"

"Body. Mind. Heart. Soul." Mike repeated.

"Our _job_ has always been to protect them, even from themselves," Santana pointed out. "Killing Harmony destroyed Quinn. It fucked her mind, her heart and her soul. The only reason Quinn pulled herself out of it was _because_ of Beth. There won't be any bringing her back this time if she pulls that trigger on Rachel."

Sam frowned, "You weren't there. You two _chose_ to go be with Charlie. Mike and I were the ones trying to put her back together again. You two fucked around with her for two years."

Santana scowled at him and opened her mouth to defend their actions, but Brittany intervened for her. "Charlie needed us more than Quinn did. Quinn had Beth to live for and Mike can only barely reign Charlie in, and that's only when she lets him. She doesn't listen to you Sam, she has never listened to you. We didn't start sleeping with Charlie out of pity. We did it in an attempt to save her."

Sam snorted derisively at this, "Right."

Mike frowned, "Was it really that bad?" Santana grimaced and nodded, causing Mike to hiss.

Sam blinked and looked between them, "What are you talking about?"

"Quinn isn't aware of it, she was hurting too bad to notice that Charlie was suicidal after she shut down. She's always been reckless and a bit of a risk taker but she was never ever stupid about it. They balance each other out and Quinn was gone. Even after Harmony—their relationship was broken and Quinn just didn't come back. Quinn had the idea of Beth to hold onto and Charlie didn't have that and Quinn hated her," Mike informed him.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Quinn hated _herself_—their identical, taking it out on her twin was a lot easier than beating herself up about it. Harmony did a number on the two of them, and we did a shitty job of fixing it. Brittany and I didn't need to put a label onto what we had, we just knew. And we figured that if we gave Charlie something to live for then it would help reign her in. She already loved the both of us. I mean me and Britt's love the two of them. Even if I do sort of want to murder them both at times. We never cared about their bodies, sleeping with her was _easy_. Our original plan was of us three to be a unit—but she never fell _in_ love with us."

"We were just a distraction for her, something for her to look forward to at the end of a long day. It took two years for her not to need us as a security blanket, and the only reason she stopped is because she and Quinn managed to fix their relationship to some degree," Brittany said. "She's better now—she doesn't need me as a security blanket anymore. For a full year we haven't slept in the same bed together, and as for right now—she's still putting me and San on the same team, with Quinn."

"Norah?" Sam asked.

"I don't think Norah was a security blanket, even when Norah wasn't around she insisted that I sleep in my own bed. She got better on her own with a little push from Norah. Rachel opened Quinn back up—and made her feel again. Even after her short visits with Beth—she would be like that for a few hours but she'd shut herself off again. Rachel forced Quinn to feel again and she turned her back on," Brittany rubbed her temples. "They were good for them. We need to think of what's going to happen when they're gone. What the consequences of this will be because you know that they aren't."

"We need to _consider it_ carefully. Because we're going to need both of them at their best, you've got that inspection at the end of the week, which means another visit to their bastard father," Santana said tapping her fingers along the arm rest of the chair.

"There are three options on the table. One. We do it, we kill Norah and Rachel." Mike began and everyone looked at him. "Two. We let the twins handle it the way they see fit, which is letting them pull the trigger themselves. Three. The option where _no one_ dies."

"We'd have to be unanimous to do the first one, we agreed after the Harmony incident that if it ever came to that again we'd all have to agree. The twins will see it as us being disloyal, if we go over their heads. As for the third option, we're the only ones that have managed to reign them in, and if we're divided on this issue they will simply ignore us and do whatever they want. And I'm telling you right now, I'm _never_ going to agree to the third option. It's too much of a risk. If we can't agree on what to do then we'll have to let the twins handle it."

Mike nodded, "Agreed we have to all agree. If they're going to hate us then let them hate us, but our _job_ is to _protect_ them. Even from themselves."

"Body. Mind. Heart. Soul. Just like Shannon said," Santana said looking at Sam.

* * *

Rachel slid the door open and grinned at Quinn and Charlie who were standing there, Quinn smiled back even if it was a bit tight. They were seeing their father at the end of the week and they had completely shut them out last year. She leaned in and kissed Quinn on the lips and she noticed how Quinn tensed for a moment but she kissed back. "It's going to be okay you know."

"You ready to go?" Quinn asked Rachel, as Norah left her makeshift bedroom and headed over to her twin.

Rachel frowned for a minute something was bothering the two of them, perhaps they had gotten bad news or something. Things had been good between Quinn and herself, they had been fantastic. Quinn came to watch her performances on a nightly basis whenever she was in town. She'd been romantic and loving and Rachel had never felt more loved. Now it was her turn to be there for Quinn while she got ready to meet with their father. Quinn needed her.

Norah wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck and leaned into kiss her, feeling Charlie kiss back and she knew it was different. It was desperate and almost needy, and she pulled away to look at her. "You okay?"

Charlie stops for a moment before nodding, "Yeah. Let's just go."

Norah glances at Rachel who seems equally concerned for a moment but Charlie's holding her arm out for her and that's normal and enough to put her at ease, as she takes Charlie's arm, while Quinn wraps an arm around Rachel's waist.

Nothing is said between the two couples and the elevator down is filled with tense silence, "Are you sure you two are okay? Is there someone out to get you?" Rachel asked Quinn.

Quinn schools her features and calms her emotions and shakes her head, "No, just a long night for the both of us. We had to make some calls, do a fact finding mission. I spent all night finding out how some important information could have slipped through the cracks." The elevator dings and the door slides open and the twins walk their girlfriends to their car.

"What type of information?" Rachel asks as Quinn opens the door for her, while Charlie and Norah take the opposite and Charlie opens the door for Norah.

Quinn looks at Charlie who gives her a nod and in perfect unison the two of them slide into the car together closing the door behind them. Quinn turns to look at Quinn. "Important information such as—how did two FBI agents escape our net and get _this_ close to us?"

Rachel's blood runs cold as Quinn turns to look at Brittany and Mike both of them with blank expressions on her face, a quick glance at Norah tells her that she's just as pale as she is. "Quinn."

"Don't talk. You don't get to talk and _lie_ to me anymore. All that _bullshit_ about being honest? All this time you were being a _hypocrite_, and you were lying to me. You never told me that you fucking FBI. _I trusted you_," Quinn said angrily, her mask slipping, the pain evident on her face.

Norah winced and looked at Charlie who was looking out the window, "Charlie. I do love—"

"Don't—just don't," Charlie said. "I don't want you to trick me anymore. You don't get to make me feel stupid for falling for it. For falling for you."

Norah reached for Charlie only to have her hand stopped by Brittany who shook her head, there was a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm not lying to you Quinn. I _love you_. I wasn't going to give them anything on you—the two of us quit. We were thinking of making our lives with you."

"_Don't lie to me_." Quinn snaps her face breaking but she does manage to get it under control when Mike places a hand on her knee. It didn't make her feel better. "Let me guess—who did you report to Will? Does he know about _us_? That we are freaks? That I have a daughter? I told you all of my secrets. I told you the truth as best as _I could_."

"I never told anyone Quinn, I swear to you that I never once betrayed you like you think I did—" Rachel begins. "Quinn—we _quit_."

Charlie snorts derisively at this, "What was the plan exactly?" She doesn't get an answer and Charlie finally turns to Norah. "Answer me!" It's a demand and she's met with Norah's defiant eyes.

"The FBI was having trouble infiltrating your ranks and we knew about the illegal arms dealing that you two were doing. But we had no proof. Just rumors about the amount of bodies that you two had stacked up and your illegal arms dealing. Agent Schuester tried to have them infiltrate the main office of Fabray Industries but you two killed the last agents—or you had them killed. So he came up with the plan to get past the net by stripping us of a cover story of becoming someone else and having you fall in love with us. The plan was to make you fall in love with us—and gain access to the ledger. There was no fake identity—you didn't fall in love with people who didn't exist." Rachel informs Charlie.

The twins don't say anything and Norah continues, "It was a stupid plan. We already know that there isn't a ledger. We didn't stay to _catch you_, we stayed because we wanted to stay. We wanted to be with you. Charlie you _have_ to believe me."

Charlie glances at Quinn for a moment, "I don't _have_ _to_ believe anything you say," Charlie says before looking out the window again.

"Quinn the moment you told me about—I decided that I couldn't go through with it. You aren't the Ice Queen to me, and Charlie isn't the Reaper—you two aren't those people anymore."

Quinn stiffened and looked at Rachel, "Now I know you're lying. Or trying to save your own skin. Two FBI agents not caring that we've murdered hundreds of people? That we've tortured and killed people all over the world, for simply getting in our way. How do you think Charlie got the name the Reaper?"

"The De Luca massacre," Norah said and Charlie looked at her. "That's when the name stuck."

Mike glanced at Brittany, who looked over at him. Nothing that Norah and Rachel had said a lie, he couldn't detect one. Even if they were the world's best actors, he would still be able to detect it, something being off. Something that wasn't right but he couldn't.

"Why did you kill them Charlie?" Quinn asks her twin.

"They disrespected me," Charlie responds not bothering to look back at Quinn but she looked at Norah and saw a flash of fear. It was only for a moment a brief moment. "I never would have hurt you—" Charlie begins but she stops because it's pointless.

"So that's it—you're just going to kill us?" Rachel asked. "Quinn you don't have to do this. I understand you may be angry but you don't have to kill us."

"The only reason we've gotten away with it for so long Rachel is because we make sure that there is _never_ any evidence. And I don't trust you anymore. How could I when everything you've ever told me was a lie." Quinn says looking at the warehouse as the care pulls up in front of it. "We're here."

* * *

Staring down the barrel of a gun was something that she didn't actually expect would be happening to her. Everything was ruined. She was ruined—she had fallen in love with the person that she was supposed to betray. The woman who had made her smile and had made her laugh. She had hurt her the woman who she claimed to love—the betrayal had ripped her to shreds and now here they were. In some dirty warehouse chained to the ground. It was the twin's personal torture chamber, she wondered if they were going to torture them or if they were just going to make it quick and painless. She looked past the gun and even though she expected to see a triumphant look on Santana's face, there was pain. Brittany looked hurt, even Mike and Sam looked disappointed.

"This is _your_ fault. If you hadn't—then we wouldn't—" Charlie snapped at Quinn, if they had just killed Will like she had wanted to. Pumped his body full off lead or had him pushed into traffic where he'd get hit by a car or a truck, then they wouldn't know. They wouldn't be here. They'd be ignorant, and ignorance was a bliss. They'd be happy. She might have pushed for them to be nice to each other but it was Quinn who had told her to take that leap of faith with Norah, to not be afraid. Caring had never been a strength, and this hurt to much. The pain was to much to bear.

"I never _meant_ for this to happen. I didn't think—" Quinn tilted her head to her twin, she'd been the one to invite them into their lives. But she wanted to pretend that this wasn't happening, it wasn't like her to be delusional. She hadn't seen her twin cry in years. Charlie would soon understand her completely, she'd have to they'd share the same pain.

"You never _think_. You never stop and—we can't do this. I can't do this. There has to be another way. I can't—" Charlie began, she was losing it. She had promised to protect Norah, and there she was. Chained to the floor. Charlie Fabray was really good when it came to death, it didn't bother her like it would a normal person. People died every day—Norah was just another person. A person that she loved. A person that she cared deeply for.

"Are you fucking mad? T_hey can't live._ They betrayed _us_. It was just one giant fucking joke—we were played. We have to do _this_. They—they _didn't_ _love_ _us_. Were we that _starved_ for attention that we didn't think about how unrealistic it was for us to fall in love that fast? That they were _perfect_ for us." Quinn looked at Charlie. "This is what our father was trying to teach us Charlie. This is the lesson I already learned and it's about time that you learned it as well."

The gun presses harder against her skull, and Rachel swallows keeping her eyes trained on the cold muzzle. She's not afraid to die, she shouldn't be but she's terrified. She shouldn't be they knew it was a possibility but they had never seen either of them like this. The hurt was real, the pain was real. They were hurting badly and they were lashing out. Speaking now, begging for her life it might set them off.

"You can't—" Charlie takes a step forward, she doesn't want to learn this lesson, and she knows that after Quinn kills Rachel that no matter what it's going to be her turn.

"Dave, Zi. Hold her down. She can't interfere," Quinn watches as their two biggest men grab her twin and pull her back. She looks back down at Rachel kneeling on the ground before her, chained to the ground right next to Norah. She feels the burning sensation in her eyes as she begins to feel the tears well up in her eyes. She had loved this woman, and she feels a tear roll down her cheek, this wasn't like Harmony. Rachel Berry hadn't felt like Harmony at all.

A trigger is pulled, and the sound of a gunshot going off echoes in the warehouse.

Quinn wheels around, pulling the gun from Rachel's head as everyone had their guns pulled out, but only Mike's was pointed at the ceiling. Charlie had managed to break away and was inches from her side. Confusion swept across Quinn's face before it was replaced by anger. "What are you doing?"

Mike shot a look at Sam who frowned deeply and he noticed Santana and Brittany moving towards him, even Sam began to reluctantly move. Even though it hadn't been unanimous they were going to go with option three. They didn't have a choice, it was their job to protect them no matter what. And standing in front of an enraged Quinn Fabray was frightening. This was his job and they weren't going to stand by anymore. He couldn't stand by. "Saving the two of you."

* * *

**AN: Also debated how I was going to end this chapter. Whether to leave you all with the original cliff hanger or to add to the scene. And I debated between the four of them who was going to pull the trigger. Originally it was Brittany—then I moved to Santana, but ultimately I decided on Mike. Now the question is how is Quinn going to take it, how is Charlie. I mean really anything could happen. Will the four bodyguards manage to save Rachel and Norah or are they simply going to finish the job themselves.  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: And here is what happens next, thank you for all your reviews. Really this chapter should have come much earlier in the day, sorry to keep you all waiting.**

* * *

"Saving the two of you." Mike said staring at Charlie and Quinn.

Quinn stared at Mike or a good long moment, studying him, searching his face. But there was no jest and his face was hard, there wasn't even an inch of an apology on his face. "We don't _need_ _saving_. They're the ones that _betrayed_ us. They _lied _to us, they tricked us. This whole plan was to get us to fall in love with them, so that they could _use_ us. So we'd give them some mythical ledger that doesn't exist. Anything that they say right now is just them trying to save themselves. It's just more lies." Quinn turns to Charlie. "You _know_ as well as I do that we have to do this."

Charlie's brow furrowed, and her eyes flick to Norah for just a moment. Looking at Norah—hurt. Her chest physically ached, but they knew too much. She looked back at Quinn, who was staring at her expectantly, she was in just as much pain. She closed her eyes, and exhaled. All eyes were on her their men needed to see a united front. "I don't want to do this Quinn. I know you don't either." Charlie opened her eyes and swallowed as she reached for her gun. "But you're right that we _have_ to do this. They know too much. "

"No you _don't_. You don't have to pull the trigger," Mike said forcefully. "You don't _have_ to kill them, because despite the fact that they _hurt_ you, you two got lucky and you have found two people who have a good idea of who the two of you are. I'm sorry they knew who you were, all of your sins and they _still_ fell for you."

Quinn turns on him quickly, letting out a short bitter laugh, "Please don't tell me that you actually believe them Mike. Rachel is an _actress_, or have you _forgotten_ that little fact? She deserves an Academy award if you believe her. _I believed her_. And the stupid thing is—I fell for it again. I fell for the _idea_ that someone could love me. You don't get to tell me what I can or can't do Mike. I don't need you to _save_ me. We don't need you to _save us_."

"Oh _please_ we've been saving your asses since we were teenagers. Mike and Sam put you back together and we saved your twin from going off the deep end when you checked the _fuck out_. We've been protecting you for years so don't you dare say that you don't need _us_ to save _you_," Santana snapped at Quinn who looked at her. "For the entirety of your life you have never _listened to me_, I told you about Harmony. _You ignored me_. I told the both of you for an entire year that something was up with Rachel and Norah. You _both_ thought you knew better and look at where we are. In some shitty little warehouse, with you two about to kill two people who, for whatever reason, love _you_."

"San," Brittany said in a reproachful tone.

"_No_. They need to hear it, and I'm so sick of them _not listening_. I'm not going back to Quinn being an intolerable bitch, and I'm not going back to Charlie trying to kill herself because Quinn has decided to shut down. Oh by the way I'm getting a fucking raise for this shit because it's not in my job description to be your fucking psychiatrist." Santana said. "The two of you are going to listen today or I'm going to walk away. Hell we're all going to walk away," Santana looked back at the group of mute bodyguards, narrowing her eyes.

Mike nodded immediately, "We are. We're all going to walk away, right guys?" A general murmur of agreement filled the air from all the bodyguards.

Quinn stared at the group in disbelief her irritation peeking, "You aren't allowed to walk away from us," she snapped at Santana who didn't look impressed. "We—"

"We'll listen," Charlie said cutting Quinn off, her twin turned on her immediately. "They want us to listen and currently they have more guns on their side, so we're going to listen. We're going to take into account whatever they say and then we'll make a decision."

Quinn frowned at her twin who looked at her, and she exhaled letting go of the rage for a moment. "You want them to convince you. Charlie they _know _too much. We've never been in the business of sparing our enemies. It has always had a way of coming back to bite us in our ass."

"You want them to convince you too, and I know they know too much. I know that the smart thing would be to kill them and be done with it. I just don't know if I can and if you truly wanted Rachel dead she would have been dead ages ago," Charlie points out looking at Quinn. "I don't want to kill her Quinn, and you said you would never do it again. Not after Harmony that you couldn't. You still have nightmares about it—so let them _try to_ convince us."

Quinn turned to look at Rachel, it hurt to look at her, and she quickly turned back to look at Santana, "You have five minutes."

Santana rolled her eyes, "You two have never listened to me unless it's something that you want to hear. And what you both heard despite me saying over and over again was that they _loved_ you. Our job is to watch you, all of us, we're supposed to watch you and that's what we've done, and we watched them to. We saw the things that you did—and we saw the things you didn't. We saw how they looked at you, when they forgot that we were there watching. I was here remember? I was their driver. People who didn't care about you two assholes, would ask about you all the fucking time." Santana frowned and took a breath. "They knew exactly who you were, they know a lot of what you've done and they still fell in love with you."

Brittany nodded, "If we didn't think that they loved you we would have killed them ourselves before you guys could. They do, and _you know_ deep down that they do. If we thought they were going to betray you then we would have killed them. They didn't lie in the car Quinn, none of what they said was untrue."

Sam frowned a bit, "All you two have wanted—is what most of already have. I have Mercedes. Mike has Tina, Santana and Brittany are together, and you have it. Well you had it. You can still get it back—but I'm going to tell you right now. If Mercedes decided to turn around and rat us out to the Feds, I couldn't do it. I wouldn't forgive you for doing it either. If you go through with it, you'll never forgive yourselves, and Santana is right. We can't go back to putting the two of you back together again."

Mike nods and looks at Quinn, "Out of all the people in the world you shouldn't be the one encouraging Charlie to do this—you've been there and you already knew your relationship with Harmony was over. They aren't a threat to you. We checked they aren't even in the FBI personnel database. Will is gone, Dustin is in your pocket. They will never work for the FBI again for as long as you say. You've already taken away the threat unintentionally. They aren't a threat anymore. So don't get rid of the last bit of your humanity—don't give your father what he wants. You two broken. We wouldn't know how to put you back together again. There wouldn't be any coming back. They aren't a threat, and if they ever become one—we'll take care of it."

"That and normal people just break up after a betrayal," Santana throws in. "You don't _need_ to kill them. Don't be like your bastard father."

Quinn studies the group after their impassioned plea, her face impassive and cold. "Every last one of you is taking a pay cut. There will be no more bonuses we won't be paying for your meals or your hotel rooms. And I will be telling Sue about this little mutiny." There was a general murmur amongst the group. "They're your responsibility Santana if they go after us—it's on your head. So you better hope that they don't because our _father_ will find out if they decide to betray us. We won't _shield_ you from him if he ever chooses to come after you."

Santana glanced at Charlie, "And you?"

Charlie was quiet for a moment and looked at Norah, remembering the fear from before, "I don't care what you do. I don't want to see her anymore. Quinn's right—if you want to protect them then they're your responsibility." Charlie said with a shrug before pausing and studying the four bodyguards that spoke up. "And so we're clear this is the first and _only_ time you four get to pull something like this. I don't care how close we are to you, I don't care if you're our friends. You _work_ for _us_. Don't forget that."

Quinn nodded throwing one last look at Rachel for a moment, before walking away, the crowd of their bodyguards parting for her and Charlie who stopped to look back at Norah once more, before following her twin as they left the warehouse.

One by one their bodyguards finally begun to move, leaving Santana, Brittany, Mike and Santana with Rachel and Norah.

"Are we really going to let them live?" Sam asked after a long moment. "I agree the twin's shouldn't have done it but are we actually letting them live?"

"Of course we are, killing them would be a betrayal and they won't ever forgive us for it," Mike said immediately.

Sam walked up to Rachel bending down so he was at eye level with her, and she wisely kept her mouth shut. "Listen to me carefully. We didn't do this to _save_ you. We did this to save _them_. That's our job, and if you even think about going to the media, or to the police we will come after you. If you think about hurting them or we find out that you were lying we will kill you and everyone you are close to. Nod if you understand me." Rachel and Norah both nodded.

Brittany didn't say anything for a moment, "They're hurting now, we need to go to them—Sam take them home."

"I'll do it," Santana said immediately and Brittany looked at her a frown on her face. "I need to have a little chat with our two former FBI agents. You heard Quinn—it's my neck on the line. And I need to make sure that I didn't make a huge mistake."

Brittany frowned at Santana she was hiding something from her. "Promise me you won't kill them?"

Santana nodded, "I promise that I won't kill them."

Brittany nodded after a moment, before flicking her attention to Rachel and Norah, "I know you love them. We'll fix the damage. Don't worry Jake's safe—they forgot he existed." Brittany glanced at Santana leaning into kiss her cheek, "Remember don't kill them."

"I know," Santana said with a smile, "Leave one of the cars, I'll take them home." Brittany nodded and she watched her girlfriend leave for a moment before she turned to Norah and Rachel. She waited for a few moments before pulling out her combat knife and simply cutting the ropes that bound them.

Rachel swallowed and looked at Santana who was studying them, "I thought you hated us."

Santana ignored the statement as she pulled a chair up and took a seat in it. She really was going to demand a salary increase for this. It most certainly wasn't in her job description. She deserved a damn award for being such a good friend. "Do you still love them?"

"They just tried to kill us." Norah snapped at Santana who rolled her eyes.

"I didn't think that she would—shove a gun in my face. I didn't think she'd hurt me—if she ever found out. We knew we were in danger—but I didn't really—I couldn't see her actually putting a gun to my head. I didn't think—" Rachel glanced at her hands she was still shaking and she swallowed. She'd never seen that side of Quinn.

Santana watched as Rachel continued to shake for a moment. She didn't have time for this, "I need to know if despite everything that just went down, if you're both still willing to stay by their sides."

"They _just tried to kill us_!" Norah repeats.

"The twins don't _try_ and do _anything_ they just _do_. If they _wanted_ to _kill_ _you_, they would have done it the moment they arrived at your place." Santana calmly replied. "They trusted you—they let you see them. They _loved_ you, and you destroyed that trust. They still love you, they just don't trust you."

"Quinn just stuck a gun in my face against my head my head, she was ready to pull the trigger," Rachel said lashing out despite her attempts to stop her hands from shaking.

"If you two were anyone else, if you weren't federal agents—I'm sorry _former_ federal agents and you had no idea who the twins were, then _maybe_ I would feel a bit of sympathy for you. But you _knew_. You knew a lot more than anyone else ever did and you still fell in love with them. It doesn't matter if you never _saw_ _it_, if they kept that side locked away from you. You knew that side of them existed and you knew that if they ever found out that they would kill you. They didn't kill you because they are in love with you." Santana exhaled, "So I'm asking you, if you're going to stand by them despite the fact that they did this."

"Why do you care?" Norah asked.

Rachel frowned as her hands finally stopped shaking, her heart rate returning to normal as the adrenaline stopped flowing through her veins. Quinn had just stuck a gun in her face she had talked about killing her as if it was nothing, she had been about to pull the trigger. It didn't matter if she saw pain and hurt in Quinn's eyes. That she saw tears in her eyes. It shouldn't matter that she saw the hesitation. It shouldn't matter that Quinn hadn't wanted to be there.

"Because I know a way for you to get back into their good graces. It's not going to magically fix everything, but it will open some doors for you." Santana smirked inwardly when both Norah and Rachel turned to look at her, curiosity and just a bit of hope flashing across their features. "This is a one-time time-sensitive deal. You have until Wednesday, to make sure."

* * *

Quinn hated whiskey, it wasn't smooth or refined like a glass of wine and it burned going down. But she poured two glasses as Charlie sat on the couch with Hiccup on her lap. But she didn't want to deal with Brittany trying to make her feel better, or Mike's silent support. It didn't make her feel better. She didn't want their pity, they still had people who loved them. They still had Santana, Tina Mercedes. They were still normal and could be loved. Charlie had simply retreated into her apartment the moment they had arrived. She couldn't do that, she had tried to go to her apartment but Rachel's things were everywhere. Just opening the door had flooded her with images. She couldn't even sit on the couch, it had been the last place they had made love. She had no idea how Charlie was taking the memories that were being brought up. Taking the two glasses she walked to sit by her twin holding one out for her and watching as Charlie took it.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said after a long moment of silence between them. "I brought them into our house and I couldn't take care of it. It won't happen again."

Quinn made a face as she took a sip wondering how Charlie could drink this on a day to day basis, "What won't?"

"Making a mistake like that—thinking that someone could love us," Charlie replied. "It won't happen again, I swear. I'll never put you in that position again, I thought that they loved us. I mean I was horrid to you when you fell for Harmony and I saw that it was obvious that she was with you for your money and I was so damn smug about finding the two people who didn't seem to care about our money. Turns out—they were FBI. I'm just as bad as you are when it comes to picking people."

"Yes well, we left two federal agents alive. They made us soft Charlie, because even though I had that gun to the head—it's not that I didn't want to do it. I simply couldn't. I thought it was bad when I did it to Harmony—this was worse. It feels worse. I truly thought this was the woman I was going to marry. Despite their little mutiny, they were right to stop us. Killing Harmony destroyed me, it broke me and to this day I haven't—I gotten over it. I imagine it would be worse with someone that I loved and wanted to marry. Someone who I wanted to be a mother to Beth." Quinn looks at Charlie who doesn't say anything, still swirling the contents of her glass staring at it. "What did Santana mean when she said that you were trying to kill yourself?"

Charlie's eyes flick to Quinn for a moment before she gently shoves Hiccup of her lap and onto the empty couch seat beside her and stands up, "I'm going to bed. I'm having my bed replaced—her side of the bed still smells like her. I'm going to sleep in one of the guest rooms, you're welcome to have the other one, until Mike and Brittany finish clearing your apartment of all of her stuff."

Quinn frowns, because it really would just be easier to replace the sheets, and because Charlie didn't answer the question. "You know I don't like you keeping things from me."

"Quinn _I'm tired_. I want to go take a shower, and then sleep until we have to get up and play our annual song and dance with father. And then I'm going to go back to sleep. You're welcome to stay for as long as you want." Charlie informed her twin before she began to walk away.

"This was still our year Charlie and we're still going to kill him. I said we'd get a happy ending Charlie and even if it doesn't include Norah and Rachel. I'm still going to figure out a plan that keeps us all safe. Just give me a bit more time," Quinn said and Charlie paused for a moment before shaking her head and walking away.

* * *

**AN: With this we've started the final arc of the story. The war with Russell Fabray, there will be deaths, people are going to die. Some of them might get killed and what does Santana have planned for the cousins, will it actually work.  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Once again thank you for all the lovely reviews, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Sebastian Smythe stood up when he saw Santana followed by Norah and Rachel, "What the hell are they doing here."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Settle down Fievel, we needed more bodies. With Charlie out for the count, I'm taking over this little operation. We _need_ them. For more than just this mission. They are trained, and they can shoot, all that matters."

Sebastian frowned, "You do realize that they're still pissed with that little stunt back at my warehouse. They've been in a horrible mood and I _don't want to be shot_," he hissed at Santana.

"I said settle down Fievel," Santana repeated again as she turned to look at Norah and Rachel who had watched the exchange quietly. "Please tell me that you two know how to put on full body armor. Otherwise Fievel is going to lose his shit."

"We haven't had to put it on since basic training, but you still haven't told us what we're going to do. You told us that you had a way to _fix_ things with the twins. Yet the only thing you've said is to meet you here. I would think that—"

"You haven't even _told_ them what they're going to be doing?" Sebastian snapped at Santana who rolled her eyes again. "They're FBI, we're trusting the feds—"

"Former," Norah threw in with a frown on her face. She had no idea what they were even doing in a place like this.

"We're trusting two people who were former feds to help us, it took months of searching to find the plan. You've been on surveillance for months. This entire mission is putting our lives on the line especially if we're caught. I only agreed to this suicide mission because Charlie has the fucking luck of the Irish on her side."

"The reason that you're doing this _Sebastian_, is because the twins were there for you, they rescued you. You were one of the strays that Charlie brought in even though you had _nothing_ to offer. You're doing this because you promised them your loyalty and right now there is a war on the horizon and we need both of them in their right mind. This is the last piece, Charlie's been planning this on and off for years. The plan is solid, so suck it up," Santana snapped at him.

Sebastian glared at her for a moment, before turning to Rachel and Norah, "I'm sure over the past two days plenty of people have threatened to kill you."

"And yet here we are," Norah muttered and Rachel elbowed her in the ribs.

Sebastian ignored her, "I have no intention of killing you, torturing you however will be a pleasure," he gave them a smile and then turned to Santana. "We've got to time this properly, with the change of guard. And what do you want to do about Finn, I noticed he was assigned there."

Santana frowned, "Well then we're going to have to cover our faces. They _need_ to believe that this was an attack from Al Motta. It'll buy them some time to get their heads in the game, because Russell will realize it was the twins soon enough."

"How long do you think we have?" Sebastian asked her as Santana grabbed the two bullet proof vests and threw them at Norah and Rachel.

"Before he figures it out? A week if our luck holds. Two days if it doesn't. I'm sure that Sue will figure it out in about five minutes, whether or not she chooses to side with us is still up for debate. I know she hates him, I know they all do." Santana frowned and looked at him exhaling. "All the pieces have come together this plan has been ten years in the making. It's in and out, we grab the package, and we get the fuck out."

"Um, excuse me?" Rachel said as she finished putting on the vest and Sebastian and Santana looked over at her. "What exactly are you going to have us do? Because it sounds like you're asking us to break what seems to be several laws, and I don't understand how becoming criminals is meant to show the twins that they can trust us again."

Sebastian snorted and went back to going over everything that they needed, "I hate using the AK-103s," he grumbled, as he grabbed his gun.

"I know. Hopefully we don't have to use them and we can time this perfectly. The less gunfire the better. Britt's will kill me if I get shot again," Santana grumbled, plus the last thing she needed was Quinn bitching at her.

"Whipped," Sebastian muttered under his breath.

"Twink," Santana shot back immediately.

Norah picked up the helmet and looked at Santana, "We're here aren't we. You asked if we wanted to stand by the twins, and we called even and here we are. You told us that this would help us fix the relationship. We still don't know what you want us to do except break the law."

"You didn't tell us that we'd be stealing something. Thieves are not known to be the most trustworthy of people and we're doing this—whatever it is to fix it. To take the first steps in fixing it. But you should have told us that we'd be breaking the law—"

"Charlie and Quinn are criminal's and they see you both as two people who will ultimately come after them for doing something that they _have_ to do. You're cops and they are the bad guys. So you have a choice right now. You can stand with us and get your hands dirty, and let them see that you are with them or you can walk out that door. I'm not telling you _what we're doing_, because you need to make a choice. Step into their world or get over them. If you're going to choose the latter then leave now." Santana went back to looking at Sebastian, "Is the armored car in place?"

"It is. I've done a few practice runs, and I've memorized the floor plan, just in case."

Santana glanced at Norah and Rachel who were talking, they needed to make the right decision. Sure she could pull this off with Sebastian, his mind was just as devious as hers but she needed Norah and Rachel to choose the twins. "Good then we're ready. Let's hope that Charlie's luck holds and everything comes together. Are you coming or not? Last chance to back out now."

Rachel exhaled and looked at Norah, "We're in."

Santana smirked, "Excellent. Then let's move out."

* * *

Quinn pressed her lips against her Judy's cheek, letting her mother hug her tightly. "Hey mom," she said quietly.

"Quinn—I saw you and your sister on the news. My friends were incredibly jealous," Judy said happily. As she looked at Quinn. "Your dress is lovely, I'm sure your father will be quite pleased."

Quinn smiled gently at her mother, "You look well mother," she said as she looked at Judy, it was partially true, at least she didn't smell nearly as drunk as last year.

Judy beamed at the compliment, "I keep all your interviews and I had Shannon record all your television appearances. You two looked really happy—like you were in love. A mother knows these things you know," she said with a proud smile that she had managed to notice something about the twin's lives. Something that Russell hadn't bothered to care about. But the smile faded when they didn't respond and both twins looked away. The happiness that she had seen, was gone. She opened her mouth even though she had no idea how to mother her two adult children who had clearly had their hearts broken when she flinched as she heard _his_ voice.

"When you two first started your charity work I thought it was a waste of time. Helping the needy—but your media blitz has increased the stock prices triple-fold. You've made me more money this year than in your past two years combined." Russell said from where he stood at the top of the staircase. "Africa, Asia, Europe, North and South America, and the Middle East, sales are up all across the world."

Quinn looked at her father, "Thank you father," Quinn said slipping a fake smile on her face as her father came down the stairs. She glanced over at Charlie and then nudged her in the ribs discretely. "Does that mean that I get to see Beth this year again?" she asked hopefully, she needed a win.

The smile on Russell's face faded slowly, as he looked at Quinn. "Hasn't my generosity been enough? I even looked the other way when your sister allowed you to have her time. It took several weeks for her to settle down. She's ten Quinn, at an impressionable age, and I will not have you _ruining_ her. I know several matches that would possibly be good for her in the future of course. You both underperformed this year, it doesn't matter if your media blitz made me more money. Your sales numbers were atrocious."

Both twins didn't say anything as he made his way down the stairs, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Judy's temple before smacking her on the ass, "Get me some Macallan 1946," he ordered, watching as Judy jumped and immediately went to go fetch him the drink he asked for. He waited until she was gone before studying his two daughters. "There are rumors that you two are attached. Is this true?"

Quinn looked over at Charlie who was still locked in her own head and sighed, "Of course not father. We already know that no one could possibly love us. Rachel is simply the star of one of the musicals that I'm producing. Funny Girl is a classic and it's making me plenty of money."

Russell studied Quinn for a moment before flicking his eyes to Charlie, "And the other one? I thought you knew better Charlie. Norah was it? I'm not blind I saw the way you were looking at her. Did you really think that you could hide something like _that_ from me? Do I need to worry about another bastard baby? Or is she simply just the _star_ of one of your musicals."

Charlie eyes flicked to Russell, "I was courting her yes. If you've seen her file, you'd understand why, her criminal mind is simply astounding. It's creative and I figured that it would be the best idea to add her to my team. She said no—I killed her this past Monday. Bullet to the brain, quick and simple."

Russell eyed Charlie for a moment and gripped her chin tilting it up so he could look at her, he could sense the lie somewhere. "You slept with her. You _loved_ her. Is she the one you were going to get protection for last year? I would have granted that wish you know. Protected her, given her everything she could ever want. She was quite the looker as well, beautiful. She probably only wanted you for your money—what could a woman like that want with a freak like you. Was she a screamer?" Russell said a sick grin on his face as he was met with a defiant look from Charlie. "No? You weren't doing it right then. Perhaps all she needed was a real man."

Quinn stiffened praying that Charlie didn't talk back, if she ignored it then he'd leave it alone. "Father—"

"The difference between you and I, is that I don't need to be swallowing that little blue pill by the handful. It must be dreadful to be an impotent old man, what with your limp dick and all. Here's a suggestion, it would be better if you found a willing woman to sleep with you instead of forcing women into bed with you. But of course you _can't_, what woman would want to be with a _monster_ like you," Charlie replied with a sneer.

Quinn stared at her twin in shock before looking at her father who had the same shocked expression on his face. It lasted for only a moment before his expression turned into one of pure adulterated rage and loathing and he struck Charlie had across the face. Quinn immediately turned her face as Charlie hit the ground. The sound of the vicious beating were heard. Quinn glanced over for a moment she half expected Charlie to be fighting back but she just took the blows that were raining down on her body. "Father. _Please_."

Russell Fabray exhaled after slamming his expensive shoes into Charlie's midsection. The violence was over for now and he quickly ran a hand through his hair, smoothening it over, as Judy came back with his drink and he took it from her. "Is dinner ready?"

Judy kept her eyes off Charlie's prone form and for a moment and nodded, "The staff is merely setting the table. It's your favorite's dear."

Russell nodded and looked at Charlie for a moment, "Don't mind the violence, she simply forgot her place. Isn't that right Quinn?"

Quinn schooled her face and nodded at her mother, "She did," she resisted the urge to help but instead stood there as was expected of her.

Russell smiled, "Shall we go for dinner?" he said.

"What about—" Judy began but she was silenced by a look from Russell and she smiled at him weakly, before following him into the formal dining room.

Quinn hung back for a moment, gripping Charlie's arm and helping her into a sitting position gently. "What the hell were you thinking?" she hissed.

Charlie spat out some blood and ran her tongue along her rapidly swelling lip, "I was thinking about how I'd like to wrap my arms around his fat neck and squeeze the life out of him. I was thinking that he was right, that we need to _take_ what we want. I was thinking that I really want a fucking drink, and how stupid getting into a fight wearing a dress is. Whose bright idea was it to wear this?"

Quinn stared at her twin for a moment and touched her eye watching as Charlie winced and pulled away for a bit. "Charlie, as amusing as that was, it was stupid."

"Quinn lets go home, I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now. If I'm forced to spend a moment more with him I will try and stab him with a steak knife. Or see if I can get creative with a desert spoon. We'll take our punishment later."

Quinn looked up for a moment, if he wasn't going to give her a chance of seeing Beth today then she wasn't in the mood to play his little games. "I suppose we should assign Jesse and Sebastian to shadow Norah and Rachel for a few weeks—just in case." Charlie looks at her as Quinn helps her up. "No one deserves to be in his cross-hairs. I wouldn't even wish that to our worst enemies."

Charlie snorts and winces as she leans on her twin, "I think he broke a couple of fingers. Do you think I have to see Penny? She seems to think her opinion should be important to me. And her bed side manner is atrocious. She wouldn't give me a candy last time."

"Because you're not a child Charlie," Quinn said with a smile when Charlie gives her a horrified look, "Oh right adults are boring, I forgot. You my dear sister are never boring."

"Those are the nicest words you've ever said to me," Charlie smiled despite the pain in her face and winced, "I'm pretty sure that he cracked a few ribs. And we're going to need to put more people on Norah and Rachel, maybe add Jake."

Quinn nods, "They can't be seen if our father thinks for one second that we're protecting them—"

"I know, he'll want to get his hands on them. At least he thinks that Norah is dead for now. Once he figures out that I lied—I'll have to step in."

The two of them walked to the car in silence, Quinn still helping her twin. "Charlie who has the North American and the European accounts? I thought you had them."

Charlie flicked her eyes to her twin, "I've done business in Europe when father asked me to take care of it, same with North America, mostly because I'm the closest. But I'm officially South America and Asia. It's something to look into later. Whoever they are—they might want to side with us. We can increase our manpower."

"Makes sense, I'll have Zizes look into it later tonight." Quinn said as she opened the door for her twin and Charlie slid into the car. "What do you think his punishment is going to be?"

"Well whatever it is can't be as shitty as the week we've had," Charlie points out.

"True," Quinn replied, "Let's call our men and have them take us home."

Charlie paused for a moment as she turned her head to her twin. "Did you actually rat them out to Sue for their little mutiny?"

Quinn smiles at this, she should have. "No, we need them functional. Sue would crucify them. I wish I was being figurative about that. But I'm sure she'll actually try and crucify them. She'll make some comment about the Roman's and how this was an effective punishment." Quinn glanced at her twin who winced when she attempted to smile. "Besides—they did save us. We'll give them a smack on the wrist this time. Two percent cut in pay, no bonuses, and they have to pay for their own meals for once."

* * *

"What the hell happened to your face?" Santana asked as she took one look at Charlie who was still being supported by Quinn.

"I may have called my father an impotent old man, and used the term limp dick in the same sentence." Charlie replies, eying Santana carefully. Because the Latina is currently standing outside her door, blocking the entrance, a slightly guilty look on her face. "The better question is why are you exiting my apartment?"

Santana winces they had literally gotten back moments ago and she didn't have time to drop Norah and Rachel off at home. "Well—your apartment is more kid friendly. More or less, and I wanted the lizard to be entertained. As her god mother I figured it was the least I could do. Plus she insisted on seeing her pet."

Quinn stared at Santana for a moment, "You—_didn't_."

"I did—" Santana blocked Quinn from rushing into Charlie's apartment. Ignoring the harsh glare and the fact that Quinn looked like she was about to go through her, but she needed to lecture them. "Hold on, she's not going anywhere, but you need to know something. Charlie's plan was flawless, but I needed the two people in the room. They were instrumental in getting her back, apparently their training was pretty decent. They broke several laws and I'm sure that kidnapping a child is a felony, even if it is _your_ child and you're really just stealing her back. My point is _they chose you_. They chose to stand by you, and Beth seems to have taken a liking to the hobbit. And don't swear in front of her—I'm already out like a hundred dollars."

Quinn nodded mutely and Santana finally stepped aside and opened the door for Quinn who ran inside, and looked around and there sitting petting Hiccup was Beth Fabray. "Beth."

Beth turned around and grinned widely before running up to her mother and wrapping her arms around her, "Mom!"

Quinn pulled her up into a hug, "You're here, how?"

"I got to ride in a helicopter! And I know that I'm not supposed to get into a car with strangers but Aunt Tana showed me a picture of you and Aunt Charlie together and she promised that she'd take me to you. I'm sorry but I really wanted to see you. And she knew about Hiccup, and she promised that I could see it. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, I promise I'm not mad. I didn't even know you were coming—your room isn't ready. But we can decorate it together and we can get everything you like and all your favorite things," Quinn whispered to her daughter her eyes flicking to Rachel who gave her a weak smile. Quinn smiles back and mouth's the words thank you to her and Rachel's smiles back properly. "How about we go make a list of all the things you want and need, and I'll introduce you to all your aunts and uncles. They'll be so happy to meet you."

"Can we take Hiccup?"

Quinn stares at the devil creature that Charlie calls a pet and she glares at her twin who shrugs, "Maybe later, he's a bit of a handful and you have to meet your aunt Brittany, she gives the best hugs." Quinn looks at Charlie and nods in the direction of Norah and Rachel.

Beth nods and looks around finally noticing her aunt who is watching from afar and she leans in to whisper into her mother's ear. "Did Aunt Charlie fight dragons again?"

Quinn smiles and nods, "She did."

"She needs to learn how to train them like in the movies, can we watch them together?" Beth asks as Quinn carries her out of the apartment.

"Of course we can," Quinn says as she takes her out into the hall, so she can meet the rest of _her_ family.

* * *

**AN: So Beth is now safe in Quinn's arms, next chapter Quinn and Charlie talk to Norah and Rachel, for one couple it goes relatively well for another it doesn't. Plus more.  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Wow thanks for all the support and the lovely reviews, still no movement on the whole Russell front but I promise you next chapter there will be some blood. **

* * *

Quinn was smiling widely, she had finally read her daughter a bed time story, even though Beth had insisted she was much too old for a bed time story, Quinn had managed to convince her. There had been a few tears involved as she read her the first chapter of How to Train your dragon. Beth loved meeting her uncles and aunts. It didn't help that they had immediately begun to spoil her. She did have to put her foot down about letting Hiccup sleep in the same bed with her daughter even though Charlie had insisted that it was perfectly safe. She walked out of Charlie's guest bedroom, Charlie's place really was more kid friendly. She even had video games that were marketed to children, it would have to do till she could get Beth's room ready. Mike and Sam had taken off to get the list of everything that Beth wanted for her room. "I managed to put her to sleep," she said in a proud tone as she walked into Charlie's living room.

"Is the bed comfortable?" Charlie asked standing up pulling her hand from the bowl of ice that she had stuck it in. "You could have put her in my bedroom if you wanted. I'm not using it."

Quinn shook her head, "She's fine, and I've showed her where everything is. I'll probably be checking in on her every hour on the hour just to be sure. Thank you for this."

"Santana did most of the work, I've been working her to the bone. She's demanding a pay increase by the way," Charlie said sitting back down and shoving her fingers back into the ice.

Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes, "Well she's certainly off punishment. She was really excited about the helicopter ride by the way, wants to do it again. Though I'd prefer if you didn't tell my daughter how you fought pirates and you fight dragons in your spare time. The last thing I want is for her to be following in our footsteps."

"_Our_? What's this _our_ business, you mean _my_ footsteps. You complained for years about how we got kidnapped by pirates."

"_Charlie_."

"Quinn, I'm a perfectly good role model and she thinks I'm joking. _Somewhat_. If you want to protect your daughter from bad influences, I'd start with Santana. She promised to teach her how to fight, she mentioned something about how this boy was picking on her," Quinn paled and Charlie smiled. "Self-defense is important for every person to know."

"The boy probably likes her! I think, I don't know. I just _know_ she can't go around beating people up violence doesn't solve anything," Quinn said immediately.

Charlie gives her sister a dull look, "I thought being a mother would make you slightly more fun. You could see the brighter side of life through the eyes of a child or something of the sort. Clearly I was mistaken. You're even more of a buzzkill than before."

Quinn ignores the jab and swallows looking back at where Beth is sleeping, "Charlie, I know nothing about being a mother. Before today I've spent a total of six hours with her throughout her entire life. What if I do something wrong."

"I always imagined having my own spawn meant that I had my own little minions to boss around—"

"I'm being serious Charlie," Quinn snaps at her twin not appreciating her attempt at humor.

"Don't worry Quinn I had Mike pick you up an instruction manual," Charlie said pointing at the bag from a local bookstore. "Several actually. She's also ten. I think she knows better than to stick a knife into a socket. It's not like you need to watch her constantly."

Quinn opened her mouth and then closed it, "I just—" She didn't want to be a terrible parent. She didn't want her daughter to _hate_ her, or plot to kill her later.

"Look you're bound to screw up sometime. But you're going to be a better parent to her than our parents were to us," Charlie promises, it's not like their parents set an incredibly high bar. "She seems to be a reasonably intelligent kid, so set some boundaries. And reinforce the idea that she shouldn't get into the car with anyone she doesn't know."

A frown crosses Quinn's face before she nods, "We're going to have a talk about that in the morning."

"See you've got the hang of it already."

Quinn stares at Charlie for a moment and smiles at her twin, before looking around Charlie's living room where there are empty pizza boxes lying all over her coffee table. There was some ice cream that was sitting in a pool of water, slowly melting, and plenty of candy. They'd had a bit of a pizza party when Beth had said that she was hungry. It wasn't just Beth who she was going to need some boundaries for, her twin and all of their bodyguards were going to spoil Beth rotten if she didn't manage to get a handle on the situation. But that was something for another time, once they could find some sort of routine with Beth. "Where are Norah and Rachel? I want to say thank you—to both of them. I can't believe that they agreed to kidnap my child. Rachel helped—she helped bring back Beth."

Charlie glanced at her twin, "You do realize that when you say that they agreed to kidnap Beth, it sounds really bad right?"

Quinn rolls her eyes in response "Where are they Charlie?"

"Santana and Brittany's place," Charlie said with a shrug.

Quinn pauses for a moment and looks back down the hallway hesitating. It feels like a dream, and that at any moment she'll wake up and Beth will be gone. She looks at her twin, "They hate being summoned and I don't really want to—leave her alone for more a moment. It feels like if I leave again—then she won't be there when I get back. Can you go—get them."

Charlie makes a face, she'd been avoiding Rachel and more importantly Norah. Apparently people had missed the fact that she really hadn't wanted to see Norah again.

Quinn wasn't having it, not from her twin. "They _helped save my daughter_. I just want to say thank you Charlie. _We need_ to thank them. So get over it, because they both need to know what we won't forget this. They need to know that we aren't going to be a threat to them."

* * *

Charlie hadn't even said a word she had just tilted her head and expected them to follow her. There wasn't anything particularly warm on her face, and she hadn't even looked in Norah's direction, but Quinn had smiled at her. It was the happiest that she had ever seen Quinn, the excitement as she talked to Beth as she showed off her daughter, and Beth was a sweetheart asking her so many questions. Wanting to get to know everyone in her mother's lives. They had managed to slip out unnoticed by the ten year old when she began to call everyone aunt and uncle. She didn't want to impose, she didn't want to confuse her. Charlie opened the door to her apartment ushering them inside wordlessly and Rachel turned her attention to Quinn who seemed lighter, it was as light as she'd ever seen the arms dealer. This was the Quinn who she had fallen in love with.

But the Quinn she had fallen in love with, and she knew loved her had also placed a gun to her head. The Quinn that she had fallen in love with, had wanted to kill her. It didn't matter if she hadn't pulled the trigger, she had known it had existed but Quinn had never shown it to her, and it scared her. "You wanted to see us?"

Quinn nods, "I don't really want to leave Beth alone. I'm afraid that it's not going to be real. That it won't be real," she says softly. "I want to thank you, both of you. Santana told me—she told me that you helped her even though you had no idea what you were getting yourself into."

"Well she's your kid, and we can see how much you love her," Norah said immediately keeping her eyes on Quinn.

"We didn't betray you," Rachel blurts out and Quinn flicks her eyes to Rachel, the smile fading a bit. "I have never told anyone your secret, even when Will broke protocol and dragged us into the FBI headquarters. We didn't tell anyone about your secret. We weren't going to tell them anything about you Quinn. The only thing we hid from you is that we were federal agents. But _we_ realized that Will was wrong about you—that's why I was never going to go through with it. It's why I couldn't go through with it."

Quinn frowned, "You _asked_ me to be honest with you. You insisted that it was the only way that this relationship could continue—"

"You weren't honest with me either. It's not like you told me that you two were criminals. You both insisted that you _weren't_ criminals," Rachel interrupted.

"We were _going_ to tell you, we were going to have this conversation with you—" Charlie snorted at this and Quinn glanced at her. "We talked about telling you—everything. We wanted to be honest with you, even at great cost to ourselves. You were _never_ going to tell us. What were you going to do Rachel? Leave after the mission was over, just pack your stuff up and leave? _I loved you_."

"You put a _gun_ to my head. We didn't _betray_ you. We have never done _anything_ to hurt the two of you and you were ready to _kill_ us," Rachel responded. "I loved you, and you knew. You_ knew_ I loved you, and you were still ready to kill me. The moment you told me about Beth, I knew that I couldn't go through with it."

"It's not like you told me yourself, it's not like you were _honest_ about it. I found out, and how was I supposed to _trust_ you. Your mission was to make us fall in love with you, what was I supposed to think Rachel? Was I supposed to trust a federal agent who would destroy everything that I worked for?"

"You were supposed to trust me. Trust that _I loved you_. That I wouldn't hurt you. That _I would choose you_, because I _did_, I chose you," Rachel says her voice dropping as she looks away. "I wanted to make my life with _you_."

"You don't think I didn't? You think that it didn't _kill me_ on the inside to do what I did to you. It's only a _technicality_, that you aren't a federal agent anymore. I don't want to kill you and I don't want to see you dead Rachel, I never did. I couldn't go through with it. I would never have been able to go through with it, even if Mike hadn't intervened." Quinn wasn't aware that she was standing but Rachel always had that effect on her. "What did you think was going to happen when we found out? That we'd be okay with it? That we'd ignore it? That we would sweep it under the rug? You _lied_, you lied about a lot of things. It's not just this, how was I supposed to know that I wasn't in love with some _fake_ made up character?" Quinn snapped at Rachel.

"I _never_ lied about loving you."

"I fell in love before, with someone who was just _using_ me. She told me that she _loved_ _me_, but she didn't she just wanted me for my money," Quinn said the anger breaking as she looked away. "You don't understand what it's like. I told you about her, I _told_ you what she did to me. You don't know what it's like to look back at what was one of the happiest years of my life, and wonder if every _touch_, every _smile_, if everything you felt was fake, if once again me wanting someone to _love me_, had made me blind to the fact that no _one_ could love me. Could love _us_, without wanting something from me. If every single time you were _with_ _me_, you were faking it, like she did."

Rachel swallowed, "I never faked how I felt about you, from day one you infuriated me, you got under my skin. I couldn't—act with you, I couldn't fake how you made me feel. And you _enjoyed_ pressing my buttons. I never faked one moment with you Quinn, not one second. I was myself, my _feelings_ for you were—_are_ real."

Quinn studied Rachel for a moment, her hazel eyes searching for a lie, trying to find a hint of deception but she found none. "I—believe you," she said finally.

There was a loud crunch and both women turned to look at Charlie who had a chip at her lips, "Sorry, I got hungry."

Quinn rolled her eyes but looked at Rachel, the tension between them had lessened, "No more secrets?"

"I—fell in love with the person who I saw with Beth today Quinn. I can still—you put a gun to my head, you were going to kill me. The next time you feel betrayed are you going to try and kill me?"

Quinn ran a hand through her hair, before she opened her mouth to say something to Rachel, when she heard a door opening and she turned, "Beth?"

Beth peeked her head out of the door and looked into the hallway, "I had to use the bathroom," she whispered to Quinn as she slowly walked to the living room. "And you were arguing."

"Loudly _and_ in _my_ living room," Charlie said agreeing with Beth's assessment as she pulled another chip from the bag and ate it. "Save me?"

Beth grinned and was about to jump back onto the couch with Charlie when Quinn stepped in front of her catching her, "It's way past your bed time, you can play with your Aunt Charlie in the morning," Quinn said with a shake of her head.

"But, _mom_!" Beth whined.

"You heard your mom, we'll do something fun in the morning," Charlie said waving at Beth from where she was sitting on the couch.

Quinn shot Charlie an appreciative look, "We can read another chapter together if you want."

Beth nodded and looked over at Rachel and Norah, "Can Rachel come too? She can help with the voices. Do you know she's an actress? She'd probably be really good at the voices."

Quinn glanced at Rachel flushing, "I—don't think Rachel wants to—"

"I'd love to help with the voices," Rachel said immediately watching as Beth lit up at this. "If that's okay with your—"

"It is," Quinn said immediately smiling at Rachel and then at Beth for a moment before the three of them walked to her bedroom.

* * *

Norah stood quietly waiting for Rachel to come back, Charlie sitting in her couch eating chips, refusing to glance in her direction. "So."

Charlie glanced at Norah for a moment, looking over her face, "You're afraid of me." She tossed the bag of chips onto the coffee table. "Thank you for rescuing my rather devious niece. You didn't have to."

Norah frowned at her words, "Can you blame me? Even if you didn't want to do it, you would have killed me and Rachel. _You're_ the one that has killed people for disrespecting you."

Charlie frowned at this and opened her mouth, "I lied about how I met your brother. He was working for Sugar Motta, remember she was going to kidnap you for being close to us. She was vapid and stupid and she thought she could do what I do on a day to day basis. I had her tortured and I killed her men one by one in front of her. Jake watched. He's alive because he's related to you. He watched as I slit their throats, as I ordered Sugar Motta tortured." Charlie paused for a moment. "The De Luca's _disrespected_ me, and I ordered the massacre without batting an eye," Charlie informed Norah watching with a sinking heart as she saw the fear and the revulsion in her eyes. "So truthfully, you being—scared of me is perfectly normal. I'd say even healthy."

Norah swallowed, horrified at the brutality Charlie was talking about as if she was talking about the weather. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to understand something important. Even though I'm a monster, I look like a saint compared to my father. My father has you in his sights, there are pictures of us together. He is aware that I have feelings for you, and for the past ten years he has been searching for some chink in my armor to control me like he controlled Quinn. You aren't safe. Rachel isn't either." Charlie turned to Norah, "Jake, Sebastian and Jesse will be your detail for now. That might change the moment our father figures out that we have Beth. You might not want anything to do with me and I know you only went after Beth for Rachel, but you need to understand this isn't optional. I said I'd protect you and I will, especially from him. Once my business with our father is concluded, I won't bother you again."

Norah stared at Charlie for a moment, "That's it? You aren't going to fight for it?"

"No. The way you look at me has changed—and I don't think you could ever look at me the same again," Charlie said simply as she stood up. "Thank you for bringing my niece _home_, and for putting up with Santana. I know how she can get. Now excuse me I need to grab sleep when I can. Especially when it finally hits Quinn that we're at war with our father and she freaks out."

Norah opens her mouth to say something but Charlie is right, things were easier when she didn't think of Charlie as the Reaper when they were together. "Santana said she'd take us home. I think I'll go wait with them."

Charlie nods, and walks back to the guest room she's claimed as her own and enters it closing the door quietly.

* * *

"She's sleeping," Rachel murmured to Quinn as they got through the first couple of pages of the second chapter.

Quinn paused for a moment before slipping the bookmark into the book and placing it on the nightstand, she leaned in and kissed Beth's forehead gently before she and Rachel slipped out of Beth's room gently closing the door. "Thank-you for helping me," she says quietly.

"It's fine—she's amazing you know? And she looks like you," Rachel said.

"She's also happy and innocent, she really seems to have taken a liking to you," Quinn said rubbing her arm as she looked at Rachel. "I'm not going to hurt you—I promise. No more guns, no more taking you to Sebastian and Jesse's torture chamber. We can _talk_. I promise."

Rachel looks at Beth's room, she had fallen in love with the woman in there who cared so openly for her daughter. Who seemed focused on being a good mother, "Quinn you stuck a gun to my head, and I haven't forgiven you for that."

"You haven't forgiven me for getting you fired either," Quinn pointed out lamely, but it brought a small smile to Rachel's face.

Rachel sighed and gently and hesitantly touched Quinn's arm, "Honesty this time? From both of us, I'll tell you about everything. I think we need to get to know each other all over again before we start anything—romantic between us. Rebuild that trust?"

Quinn stares at Rachel for a moment, before looking back at Beth's room for a moment. "I want that—I am sorry for pointing my gun at you. I don't think I could have gone through with it."

Rachel smiles softly, "I saw the hesitation in your eyes. It's the only reason I'm even here, I saw the hesitation."

* * *

**AN: First blood is drawn by Russell when he sends a message to the twins. Norah/Rachel. The twins start scrambling to protect the people they care for and start making moves against Russell. As well as some other stuff. Maybe some Quinn/Charlie. I think that I'm going to delve into the mind of Charlie coming up soon, I mean if people want me to. **


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Hello thank you for all your lovely reviews, now onto the chapter you've been waiting for. I assure you no one who reviewed guessed who it was that Russell targeted. Look, no hate about who was the one that died. It's a story and someone needed to die in this chapter. And trust me it pains me that it was them.**

* * *

Norah grunted as she looked at Rachel who was busy working away on her laptop, "Do I want to know what you're doing?"

"Quinn and I have decided we're going to be completely honest with one another, and I am merely thinking of things that I wasn't completely honest with her about. I believe I'm going to tell her about our different cases, since we joined the FBI. And she's going to start by telling me the complete truth on certain things, like what actually happened to Beth's mother. I suspect that it has _something_ to do with their father, most things when it comes to the Fabray twins ends up being about their father," Rachel says looking up at Norah, the smile on her face fading. "What's wrong?"

"You want to go back to dating a _gangster_, is what's wrong," Norah snapped. "Do you know what they did to Sugar Motta, you know that weirdo that wanted to kidnap us? Charlie had her tortured and she _murdered_ her bodyguards—slit their throat. Quinn put a gun to your head and you're just going to _forgive _her. Rachel, Charlie openly admits to having a group of people massacred because they disrespected her, and these are just Charlie's sins. What about the next time they get angry? You think their bodyguards are going to continue to save us."

"I'm aware of the things that they've done. Quinn's abusive father had his hands on her daughter. _Her daughter_, Norah. You heard what Charlie said that day, the things they _do_ to protect the people they love. You saw Charlie yesterday, and no one—seemed surprised, and I know they can switch it off. Quinn and I have argued and she hasn't _touched me_. She hasn't _hurt_ me, and I don't think she'll do it again." Rachel said getting slightly irritated. "I'm not being delusional—I know what set it off, and we both knew it was going to happen. It's not like anything else in their behavior has suggested that they are going to be a threat to us. In the entire year that we've known them Norah the only time they reacted in a violent manner towards us was when they found out that we were federal agents, and even then they didn't torture us. They didn't do _anything_, even how they handled us was gentle. They didn't _want_ to _kill_ _us_."

"Quinn held a gun _to your head_. It could have discharged, accidents happen all the time. You could have been _hurt_—"

"Charlie _never_ put a gun to your head and while I appreciate your concern about my relationship with Quinn it's just that. _My_ relationship with Quinn. I don't understand _why_ you're the one who is having trouble with Charlie. She never put a gun to your head."

"Because _she's_ dangerous Rachel. Charlie is _the_ Reaper," Norah said throwing her arms in the air. "She's the Reaper," Norah repeats again.

Rachel closes her laptop, and turns to Norah, "I'm sure a lot of the stories about her exaggerated—"

"The De Luca _massacre_ was about respect, she ordered Sugar tortured, and she murdered Jake's friends in front of him, the people he worked with in front of him. He'll probably confirm it, and the only reason they probably have him working for them is so they can keep a close eye on him. He _can't quit_. You won't ever be able to break up with her, what if she does put another gun in your face or worse Rachel."

"I'm not an abused woman, the only place that Quinn has ever exerted any form of control over me is in the bedroom," Norah made a face at that, but Rachel continued. "Which was a perfectly normal healthy part of _our_ sex-life. We argue like any normal couple and she's never been verbally or physically abusive. I have never once _feared_ for my safety when I was with her, _except_ when she found out about us being federal agents. Which we knew would happen from day one. Nothing she has done has surprised me, and if the relationship comes to an end then it will come to an end."

"Quinn has _killed people. _She murdered them—and you're just going to pretend that it's okay?"

Rachel opened her mouth ready to defend herself before sighing, "We've had this argument before, this isn't about Quinn and I, you already knew that I was going to do this when I called Santana. I love her, and I'm sure that some of the things she did will bother me. I also don't think that Quinn goes around _looking for a fight_ or trouble. If you want me to talk to Charlie once more on your behalf—"

"No," Norah said firmly. "Our relationship is _over_, and once they've finished whatever it is they plan to do with their father, she promised to leave me alone. I'm going back to my _normal_ life."

"Being a bartender at a dive bar?" Rachel asked she sighed when Norah gave her a look. "Have you _talked_ to her about it, Will did _get_ a lot of the details wrong."

"No—in Quinn's case they might be but not Charlie's and I don't think I want to know. Disrespect, seems to be a legitimate reason for killing someone, she was going to slit Jake's throat Rachel. It's not some fucking exaggeration, not with her."

Rachel tilted her head, "She didn't put a gun to your head."

"No, she didn't. Quinn did, and you're going to forgive her for it because you _love_ her."

"I've made my decision Norah, I want to be with her and I'm aware it's not going to be easy, but I do love her, and you saw her with Beth. That's the woman I love, that's the real Quinn Fabray."

* * *

Beth turned to look at her aunt who had finally managed to roll out of bed, "Mom's making pancakes," she said to Charlie. "I helped."

Charlie looked over at her kitchen which was a mess off batter and she watched as Hiccup licked some of batter off the counter and flicked her eyes towards Quinn who was flipping pancakes like it was normal and then back at Beth. "I can see that." Charlie stretched wincing at the sharp pain in her side. "So what are you going to do today?"

"Aunt Brittany and Aunt Tana promised to take me somewhere special today. And mom promised we could all watch How to Train Your Dragon together. Plus mom said we can start decorating my room. And Rachel said she might come visit today, she's in a musical and she said that I can come watch it whenever I want to."

Quinn glanced at her twin frowning because her twin looked horrible though she imagined that it was due to the beating she had received yesterday, "You disappeared last night, and I made you some pancakes. Beth and I were having a conversation about not getting into cars with people you don't know. And from now on only her aunts and uncles. Mercedes, Kurt and Tina are coming over, they want to meet Beth. I think they mentioned presents." Beth lit up at this.

"It's not even my birthday yet," she says to Charlie whispering conspiratorially at her aunt.

Charlie grins wide, "Don't worry I won't tell them," she vows and looks at Quinn who has put pancakes on a plate for her and pushes it towards her.

Quinn smiles at Beth, "Tell your aunt about how much money you raised."

"We have a swear jar now, and if you swear it's five dollars," Beth said nodding her head at her aunt. "Aunt Tana already gave me like five hundred dollars," she said proudly.

Quinn smiled proudly, "She's already has Santana wrapped around her finger," she informed Charlie who smiled at this. "She already has all the men wrapped around her finger as well, she had Dave give her a piggyback yesterday."

There was a pounding on the door and Charlie slipped off the stool and wandered over to it, opening it, only to be pushed aside by Santana. "Where's my lizard?" she said loudly as she walked into Charlie's apartment with Brittany. "You ready for the most fun day _ever_?" She asked in a cheerful tone when she saw Beth.

Beth stuffed more pancake into her mouth before sliding down off the seat and nodding, "Yes!" Quinn smiled as Beth took a few steps towards Santana before pausing for a moment and turning around to wrap her arms around her waist giving her a quick hug. "Bye mom. I love you."

"I love you too," Quinn said attempting to hold onto Beth a bit longer but her daughter had squirmed from her grasp and had run to Brittany throwing herself into her arms.

"We'll take care of the lizard, and we'll be back later. Probably after dinner" Santana informed Quinn who opened her mouth to say something, "We get it, if anything happens to her it'll be my head. We'll be careful and we're taking Azimio and Matt with us, they'll be armed and we're taking the armored car. We'll keep her safe."

Quinn eyes Beth for a moment, "Alright. Remember to listen to Brittany and Santana, Beth. And try and feed her something healthy."

Santana glanced at Brittany for a moment before turning to Quinn nodding. "Whatever you say Q," she said with a devious smirk on her face.

Quinn didn't trust it for a minute but decided to let it slide, Santana wouldn't put Beth in any danger.

"Bye Aunt Charlie," Beth said gently wrapping her arms around her aunt as she held onto Brittany's hand and they walked out.

Santana smirked at Charlie who was rubbing her chest where Santana had pushed her out of the way. "First of all that mug is mine. Second of all you still look like shit."

"That's another five dollars," Beth called out loudly causing Santana to wince visibly.

Santana grumbled as she pulled out her wallet, "Definitely need a raise," she muttered under her breath as she handed Beth another five dollar bill as the group left Charlie's apartment.

Charlie closed the door, after a moment the smile on her face fading, "Like hell she's going to get that mug," she said in a grumpy tone running her hand through her hair.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You two are competing for a mug?" Charlie gave her twin a dry look, "Never mind it was a silly question. How much of Fabray industries do we own?"

"Ten percent in total, but we have about five billion dollars to play with."

Quinn paused for a moment, "You never gave _him_ the money that we extorted from Al Motta?"

"Of course I didn't, plus I've been adding money to our war chest since I was eighteen. Tina's been investing for me since I was nineteen. Most of my money is well hidden and in several different tax havens under the name of my several aliases." Charlie replied crossing her legs.

Quinn stared at her twin for a moment, they hadn't talked money matters. "How the hell did you get your hands on that much money? Your net worth is just as big as mine—we go back and forth on the Forbes list. What have you been doing for the past ten years?"

"Some of it was investments, some of it was extortion like what we did to Al Motta. Most of it was the fact that I've been overcharging nearly all of my clients by a good ten to fifteen percent for the past seven years or so. Please tell me you haven't actually been disclosing your entire net worth to the public?"

Quinn stared at Charlie, "Are you fucking insane? You've been stealing money from our father? He would have killed you if you found out. Of all the _reckless dangerous stupid things _you've ever done, stealing from our father ranks right up there. You've been _embezzling_ money. Who else _knows_?"

Charlie shrugged her shoulders, "Santana. We've planning this since we were sixteen. Brittany might suspect that I've been doing this but she's never actually said anything. I don't think anyone else has noticed. He certainly didn't. Hell North Korea is currently paying me three times what they should be paying me. I called it an insurance because of all the trade embargoes they didn't give a shit, since I'm one of the few people willing to take the risk to sell to them. I hand him the money he's due and I pocket the money that I made off the sale."

"Why the _hell _didn't you tell me that it's what you were doing? Charlie—he would have _killed_ you if he had found out."

Charlie shrugged, "What's done is done—we have five billion dollars to play with Quinn, how I got my hands on the money _shouldn't_ matter. You can yell at me and harass me after he's dead. But I was never caught, and that's all that matters."

Quinn stared at her twin for a moment searching Charlie's face, "What aren't you telling me?"

"_Plenty_. For the past ten years, I've been putting money together, saving it so when the time came for me to finally make a play then I could. Something which you were fine with because you _didn't_ want to _know_. You wouldn't dare take any risk because our father _had Beth_." Charlie exhaled trying to control the anger that was bubbling to the surface. "I didn't want you attempting to stop me. Now we need to start making moves so _get over it_."

"You're angry with me because I thought of my _daughter_ instead of helping you be _stupid_?" Quinn asked demanding to know.

Charlie didn't rise to the bait, "We don't have time for this—"

"We're going to war with our _father_. Make time for it. I'm not risking _my_ daughter because you're head isn't in the correct space. And I don't have time to be worrying about _your_ _feelings_," Quinn said walking up to her twin.

"Don't worry I'm used to you never thinking about my feelings. I assure you that whatever my issue is with you, I'll get over it. The only thing I want now is our father dead," Charlie stated simply. "Now, I looked over the people who are willing to sell their stock to us, and the people who had stock in our company, or the people we could bribe to side with us so we can kick our father out as the CEO of Fabray industries—"

Quinn frowned at her twin, "You're mad at me because I'm—"

"Currently I'm annoyed with you because we can't focus on the task at hand which is—_killing our father_. So leave it alone Quinn and think of the perfect way to murder the bastard, alright."

Quinn met Charlie's look and rolled her eyes, "Simple and quick Charlie, that's how we're supposed to do it. I want him to know that we're better than him. I want him to die knowing that we aren't anything like him. We aren't going to try and break him. Just like Shannon taught us."

"He deserves worse for all of his sins," Charlie muttered under her breath.

"I agree but I don't want to sink to his level, I don't want you to either," Quinn said.

"Who will we blame it on?"

"I don't know he has a butler doesn't he?" Quinn said with a shrug and a grin as Charlie shot her twin an amused look.

* * *

"I knew I should have killed them the moment the doctor came back with the diagnosis. Those _ungrateful_ little _freaks of nature_. I have given them _everything_, and this is how they repay me? Taking my _granddaughter_ from me. Do they think I was born yesterday?"

Sue winced, it was obvious that Russell Fabray was furious but this was the worst kind of fury. He wasn't yelling he wasn't screaming he was calm, and he was very much in control and he was enraged. "Are you sure it wasn't Al Motta?"

"The only people who _knew_ about Quinn's _indiscretion _was within this family. Beth's existence is a secret. The bastard child of one of my freak daughters, her reputation depends solely on the fact that I've kept her origins a mystery." Russell exhaled slowly.

Sue frowned, "What's your plan? You can't kill them. It was probably their plan all along by leaving the shadows and having the spotlight on them. The media tour that they participated in this year means that if anything were to happen to them the world would be watching."

"Kill them? They still have their uses. I want them to _remember their place_. I want them to _remember_ that I'm the one that determines who gets to live and die. I determine their happiness, I determine their worth. And I have been remiss in my duties as the head of this family. They declared war on me, and I will punish them accordingly." Russell stands up to his full height a cold hard look in his eyes, "I am going to take everything from them, I will take their happiness, and their love. I will take _everything that they hold dear_ and I will crush it. I will _ruin_ it them until they come crawling back to me, on their knees begging for forgiveness. I will break them and they _will know their place_."

Sue prayed that twins were ready for this, that this hadn't been a whim of Charlie's after what he did to her. He had _been_ furious, when they had just left without going to dinner. Most of it had been taken out on Judy, she'd need to find a discrete way to get in touch with the twins to see if they would make a move to free their mother. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Well I am in possession of someone that they love quite dearly," Russell said and the rage was gone replaced by one of his sinister smiles. "Normally one starts with the head of a beast."

Sue didn't say anything, "Perhaps if I talk to them, there is no need for things to escalate. If they give back Beth—" she was silenced by a look from Russell.

"No, they wanted a war. I will give them a war. Call _the Shadow_ in to start picking their men off one by one. It's time that we had a proper family reunion isn't it."

Sue stopped in her tracks, "Excuse me?"

Russell glanced at her, "I didn't tell you about Frannie did I? A bastard child of mine, a dalliance with a waiter. But she has done quite a bit to make me proud, and unlike my twins she isn't a freak. I was thinking of making her my sole heir, but then Judy had the twins and it became official. Who do you think handles our North American and European business? Unlike my freakish twins she _hasn't_ ever disappointed me."

Sue paled she'd heard rumors of course, and she would be sure that the twins had heard them as well, "You kept this from me?"

"Of course I did. You don't know of all my dalliances Sue."

"Do you have any _more_ children?"

"Of course not, that would _ruin_ my legacy. I had them taken care of. The women that is, no one misses a whore Sue. I think it'll be a nice surprise for them. Speaking of surprises, that _girl_, Charlie's girl. Bring her to me, we will get Beth back and I will finally have both pieces that I need to control them. Charlie needs to _learn_, just like _Quinn did_. I will make her watch as I break her little girlfriend. Did she really think that she could _lie _to me about her?"

"Understood sir," Sue paused for a moment as they were right outside Shannon's room. "Sir?"

"The twins were always fond of this one weren't they? Get the camera's Sue they will _know_ what their disobedience has wrought," Russell smiled as he knocked on the door. Sue didn't move and Russell glared at her. "Unless you wish to take her place Sue then hurry along. It would be a shame to lose you but you are _replaceable_."

* * *

Santana frowned a bit when she saw the Courier carrying a box under his arm. He was at the twins private elevators to their floor, Charlie had bought out the entirety of the floor paying the tenants in the other suites whatever price they asked for. She had made sure that each unit was just as secure as the twins own. "You going up?"

The courier turned and looked at the five of them, Azimio was carrying a sleeping Beth in his arms. "Yeah for a one Charlie and Lucy Fabray?"

Santana nodded, "I'll sign for it," she said taking the device that he handed to her and quickly signed it.

"Thanks that saves me a bit of time," he said as he walked out the building.

Brittany looked over at Santana who was about to open it, "You know they'll get mad at you for going through their mail."

"I'll say that I'm making sure that it isn't a bomb or something," Santana said with a roll of her eyes. Everyone knew that she was nosy. "I still have some good will with Quinn and—come on I want to know what's in the box," Santana grumbled as Brittany took the box from her.

"It doesn't have a return address," Brittany said as she scanned the box but she made no move to open it, holding it out of Santana's reach. "No. It's not yours Santana, and I've got a bad feeling about this. We'll open it when we're away from—" Brittany said nodding towards Beth.

Santana looked over at Beth and nodded as the elevator dinged when they arrived on their floor. The first thing she noticed was that Sam and Mike were covered in a yellow paint and she bit her lip trying not to laugh out loud.

"We've almost got her room ready, Dave and Ryder are currently attempting to fix up all the furniture that they got for that room. It's not going well. You might have to go supervise," Sam informed Santana a grin on his face. "Kurt, and Mercedes are out shopping for clothes for her. I don't think the room will be ready tonight and really we should probably air it out before she moves into it, but Tina's gotten her a mini library of books and comics that are age appropriate. Joe took Charlie's credit card and went to buy her own video games and a television and a new computer, and other technology. They're on their way back now. Rory's on food duty. Charlie and Quinn have been on the phone all day wheeling and dealing."

Santana nodded, "Good she's all worn out after she basically robbed me blind," Santana grumbled.

"How much are you out?" Mike asked a smile on his face.

"Two thousand dollars, the games are _rigged_," Santana grumbled to herself, it's like Beth had the perfect ear for hearing when she swore out loud.

"Why didn't you just switch to Spanish?" Sam asked.

"I _did_, Brittany informed Beth when I was swearing," Santana replied shooting a look at her girlfriend.

"You were cheating," Brittany said with a smile as they walked to Charlie's apartment.

Quinn looked up from where she was on the phone, the scowl on her face lighting up when she saw Beth sleeping in Azimio's arms. She motioned for him to follow her to Beth's temporary bedroom.

Charlie ended her call and made a note on the legal pad in front of her, "Where'd you take her?"

"Coney Island," Brittany said putting the package down in front of Charlie. "Santana swore four hundred times because she was really bad at the carnival games. I won her a few of the stuffed animals, all the big ones," Brittany said nodding towards Matt who was carrying a giant stuffed cat. "She gave some of them out to some of the other children and we kept that one."

Charlie turned to Santana, "You lost two thousand dollars to a ten year old? Definitely getting that mug," she said an amused smile on her face. "What's this? A present for me?"

"Courier was trying to get up here and he had that, I stopped San from opening it. No return address," Brittany said immediately and Charlie's smile faded as she grabbed the pen and used the tip to break the seal on the box.

Charlie pealed the box open moving the plastic wrap away as she looked into the box, sitting perfectly in the box amid those styrofoam peanuts, with great care, was the decapitated head of Shannon Beiste. A pen drive beside her head. Charlie stopped breathing for a moment and her face went white as she scrambled backwards trying to get away from it. She managed to fall over the back of the couch with a loud thud hurting her ribs in the process but she just needed to get away.

Quinn ran to the hallway and looked at her twin, who looked pale and yet green all the same time, "Charlie?"

"Shannon—he _killed_ _Shannon_ Quinn," Charlie managed to get out before the tears welled up. "He _killed Shannon_."

There was a stunned silence at Charlie's declaration before Santana pulled Brittany back from looking and closed the box lid immediately making sure not to look inside, she didn't want to look. She couldn't look, see the damage that Russell had probably inflicted.

Quinn swallowed her grief immediately. Their father knew and while Charlie was horrified they _needed_ to move. "Matt call everyone home, and everyone that is important to them. Call Sebastian, Jake and Jesse and tell them to drag Rachel and Norah kicking and screaming if they have to back here. No one is leaving the premises, no one is going out alone. We're in _lockdown_. Our father knows that we have Beth and he's coming for us." Quinn turned to Charlie who still had that horrified expression on her face, "Charlie—we will mourn later. But right now I need _you_. He's coming for Beth, _your niece,_ so pull it together."

Charlie tore her eyes away from the box that Santana had in her hands, and wiped her eyes. "There are six apartments on this floor each suite has three bedrooms, all of them are fully furnished. It is fully stocked and I had Santana replace all the windows with bullet and shatterproof glass. There should be enough room for everyone and their significant others hopefully. Each has its own armory inside that has enough guns and bullets for the zombie apocalypse. I made sure to fortify this place just in case."

"Clothes and food? First aid."

"I don't have any of that—get Penny tell her we'll pay her double but from now until our father is dead she's on call and tell her to bring a mini hospital with her if she can," Charlie spat out. "He's going to be sending someone after us—after Norah and Rachel. Quinn—"

"I already had Matt to get them, we're going to need clothes and Rory is bringing back food, tell him to basically go to one of those bulk places and use our black card and have everything delivered to here. Tell Kurt and Mercedes to pick up practical clothes for everyone," Quinn said immediately barking out orders.

"We've got bullet proof everything in our spare bedroom," Brittany said. "Enough for everyone. We'll protect you."

Quinn shook her head, "For once Charlie and I are going to be doing the one's protecting you. All of you now have a target on your back. We're _useful_, all of you are _expendable_ to him. Start calling your contacts we need to find out _who_ he's sending after us.

Charlie glanced at Santana for a moment before turning to Brittany. "Brittany I need you to keep Beth away from all of this."

Brittany paused a frown on her face Charlie was yanking her out of the action, and she looked at Santana who ignored her look. "I don't need—"

"No you don't but Beth does and I need Santana and you're the only person I know who can keep her calm and distracted from all this," Charlie said immediately.

Quinn nodded at Charlie's assessment, going over nearly everyone in her head. "We need to _move_ now." She looked at the box that Santana was holding. They needed to do so something about it. "Santana—"

"I have this, don't worry she'll get a proper funeral," Santana promised solemnly. Shannon had been like a mother to _all_ of them. "Your bastard old man—"

"Don't worry—we're going to kill him for this. But right now I'm telling _no more deaths._ We're not losing anyone else," Quinn said looking at Charlie who nodded a grim look on her face.

"Quinn?"

Quinn turns to her sister, "Charlie?"

"He has Sue—Roz and our mother. We need to move—we need to save them."

Quinn paled, "We need to move Charlie, and we're going to need one of your insane plans like yesterday." Quinn looked around, "Why isn't anyone moving? _Move. _If he isn't going to rest then we won't either. I want my father _dead_."

* * *

**AN: Norah and Rachel join the action wondering what they can do to help as Charlie and Quinn argue over how to rescue the people close to them. Plus more.  
**

**Review and don't hate me. For killing Shannon.**

**On a completely unrelated note, I do have a story in the work for Faberry week. I'm doing Disney. Actually I'm doing a faberry take on Aladdin, it's a prompt fill for **RikkuKashi **for being my five hundredth reviewer. I mean if I make it to a thousand reviews then I'll probably do another prompt fill. Who knows. Actually I'm glad it's Disney, something light and fluffy will totally be a nice change of pace. **


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: I did mention in an earlier chapter that Judy is aware of Frannie's existence and she has rambled to the twins about it while twins are sort of aware that they might have a half-sister, but Judy was drunk and neither one paid it any credence. Frannie was always going to show up, and she will.  
**

**Anyway thanks to all the reviewers. **

* * *

Sebastian Smythe was not having a good day as he watched Norah and Rachel throwing clothes into a duffel bag. He hadn't expected a lockdown order to come through and he was sure they had more time, but someone had to have been dead for the twins to order it and he needed to make sure that Dave was okay. They hadn't said anything, they hadn't told him who had died they had just ordered him to bring Rachel and Norah in as quickly and as efficiently as possible. "_Hurry_," he hissed at them. Norah was finished first and had two duffel bags of her stuff, Rachel quickly finished after him, the two of them looking at Sebastian expectantly as he picked up his phone, "Jesse?" There was no immediate answer and he winced. "Saint Jackass, you had better not be fixing your hair in the mirror again," Sebastian snapped into the phone.

"Sebastian you need to get down here quickly," Jake's voice came through. "Jesse's busy trying to take out the men that just arrived. Pull the fire alarm, and take the stairs down, use it as a distraction to empty the building and I'll meet you at the corner of the street."

Sebastian gave his affirmative immediately and opened the door glancing down the hallway to the nearest fire alarm and he yanked it down the fire alarm to the building going off immediately. There was no movement at first before the doors in various apartments began to open and people began to look around. "There's a _fucking fire_ everyone out," Sebastian ordered and people began to move, quickly as Sebastian nodded his head at Rachel and Norah as they began to move with the crowd. Heading down three flights of stairs and into the street where he spotted the two escalades and grimaced before looking down the street where he noticed Jake waving at him. "Come on," he hissed at them.

Norah immediately grabbed onto Rachel's arm pulling her along with her keeping her eye out as she reached for her own gun that she had holstered haphazardly as they reached Sebastian and Jesse's discrete car, sliding into the car as Jake opened the door for them taking their stuff and throwing it into the trunk of the car quickly slamming it closed. He slipped into the driver seat as Sebastian shoved them into the car sliding in after them as Jake quickly got into the driver's seat. "I don't know where Jesse is. Should we wait for him?" Jake asked Sebastian who swore.

"Do you have an extra gun?" Norah asked immediately and Jake pulled his gun from his holster handing it to her, "Where did you see him last?"

"We don't have time for this. The twins gave the order for a lockdown half an hour ago," Sebastian said immediately. "And the twins will have my head if I put you in any danger. This car isn't bullet proof—why didn't he take his fucking phone with him?" He said snapping at Jake.

"No time he saw the cars and went to deal with it—said he'd be back in ten, we have a minute," Jake responded.

"We can hold our own. You're not going to leave him behind to whoever is after us," Rachel said immediately.

"Did you miss what I said about _my head_ if you two get hurt? Let me reiterate they will _kill_ me if one of you gets hurt. We have a job to do," Sebastian snapped at Rachel still scanning the streets. "There he is!" Sebastian said smacking Jake's arm and pointing at him. "Gun it."

Jake immediately pulled the car from the car and drove to where Jesse who grabbed open the door and slid into the passenger seat. He nodded at Jake who immediately pulled away, "You need to lose them in the back streets before we double back and head downtown. I don't think they were expecting us to be here, which is why we got lucky."

"Lucky we're only one day removed from taking Beth. Our plan to pin it on Al Motta didn't work, we're at war and the twins were caught flat-footed in the opening exchange," Sebastian snapped.

"Is Charlie—are they okay?" Norah asked immediately and both Rachel turned to her an amused look on her face.

"They've locked nearly everything down, of course they are," Jesse said easily. "We've never been at DEFCON One before. Even with the people who have tried to kill the twins before they have never actually gone into lockdown. I suppose with Beth around they're not taking any chances."

"Well we aren't going to just sit there and not help out, if they're in danger then we _have_ to help them, and pull our weight. We are _trained_ and maybe we can bring something to the table," Rachel said.

* * *

"Well you wanted to know if you were in any danger, stealing Beth from my father—well it cost us," Quinn said as she looked at Rachel. "He's going after everyone who is _expendable_. In other words the people we love and care about. The safest place for you and Norah is here with us. Charlie's managed to build a fortress behind my back. She spent a small fortune securing this place," Quinn explained as she ushered them into her apartment. The place was a mess of paint cans and cardboard boxes. "The guys _attempted_ to help fix up Beth's room—sorry about the mess," she said apologetically.

"Its fine," Rachel said looking at Charlie who was sitting at Quinn's island working on her tablet. "What can _we_—" Charlie glances up from what she's doing her eyes flicking to Norah who doesn't look pleased to be there. "Do to help?"

Quinn frowns, "I'm not putting you in the line of fire Rachel, and I'm certainly not going to put you in _his_ cross-hairs."

"Quinn we were trained by the FBI, while it might be the specialized military training that you've gone through since birth. Norah and I are competent, and we don't need you to protect us, and if we're going to be staying with you, we'd like to pull our own weight," Rachel said.

"We aren't free loaders," Norah added.

"We aren't going to—" Quinn began, rubbing her temples.

"They can help guard Beth," Charlie interrupted, still looking at her tablet.

Quinn glanced at Charlie for a moment. Brittany was currently pissed off at Charlie and Santana for effectively pulling her out of the line of fire. Brittany didn't need to be protected but they had done it anyway. Guarding Beth was the _safest_ place for them to be, and if Brittany thought that she was also protecting Rachel and Norah it might make her feel useful, "Brittany might need help corralling Beth. I don't want her exposed to what we do. I don't think she knows, but I want to keep her as far away from this war with our father, as we possibly can."

"Quinn do not think for a second that you can trick me into staying at the back, I want to help keep you safe," Rachel said.

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but Charlie beat her to it. "Quinn and I aren't in any _actual_ danger. We're perfectly safe because our _father _doesn't want to kill us. He wants to punish us, like we're disobedient children. What he wants is a tool to force us to obey. What _he wants_ is Beth and Norah, and quite frankly if he figures out that Quinn is in love with you, he'll want to add you to his collection. You want to help? Stay out of the way and stay safe. Mike is making sure everyone knows the security protocols and he'll walk you through them," Charlie said dismissively as she got up. "I need to see Kurt."

Quinn frowned and looked at Rachel, "We lost someone important to us, she's not taking it well," she offered lamely trying to excuse Charlie's bluntness as her twin walked out of the room giving Norah a wide berth. "We currently own every apartment on this floor each of them has three bedrooms, one of them is being converted into a makeshift hospital room, for emergencies. We might have to start doubling up but as for right now there are three bedrooms currently available, one in my apartment, one in Santana's and eventually Charlie's will have two rooms available once we finish with Beth's room. You're welcome to choose which one you want."

Norah rolled her eyes, "I'll see if I can room with Santana, and leave you two alone," she stated walking out.

Rachel frowned at this, "I made you a list of things that we need to discuss together—but clearly this isn't the time. Who died Quinn?"

"Shannon Beiste was like our mother, she was firm but kind. She taught Charlie and I how to hunt, she made sure that we didn't end up like our father. There are lines—that we won't cross. She's the person who drew the line, and she'd pull us back when we were in danger of crossing it. It was practical with her, every single one of her lessons had a practical application to them, and she taught us that. She was our conscience Rachel, do you know how many times I've wanted to hurt someone so badly and I'd hear her voice in my head reminding me, pulling me back telling me that if I needed to kill then torture wasn't the way that it took too much from me. She brought me back after I was forced to kill Harmony, she patched up my relationship with Charlie as best as she could so we weren't out to kill each other. She had such a big heart, the biggest heart. She taught us how to love and even though our father would have killed her she took the time to read to us at least once a week while we were growing up. Our father killed her—because she was our favorite, because we loved her. And he sent her head to us, with what I can only imagine is the video of what he did to her before she died. He always liked to make us watch when we were kids of him torturing people."

Rachel reaches and gently wipes a tear away from Quinn's cheek, another side of Quinn that she hadn't seen. It's clear that she's trying to bottle it up, to control it. "I'm sorry—I would have very much liked to have met her, she sounds like a beautiful soul."

"She was. But I can't stop right now, we can't _mourn_ because I can't lose anyone else and he has Sue and Roz and our mother. Our mother is safe for now, our father won't get rid of her until he has no choice. But we need to save them."

"Let me help Quinn, I know that you want to protect me but you can't do this alone. You can't shoulder this alone, and I am an exceptional at creating plans and making it simple. Normally I am not one to wish the death of any human being, but your father needs to die," Rachel said. Throwing him in jail wasn't an option he'd just keep coming after the twins, he'd keep on hurting them just because he could. Quinn would never be safe with him still alive.

"Yes. He does," Quinn said wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry Rachel but I need to go check on Charlie and gather some information. Our father _has_ probably sent someone after us, and we need to know who. We're not going to get caught off guard again and we still need to rescue the people who are close to us."

"I want to help Quinn," Rachel insisted.

"You can I do need someone to watch Beth, and yes you will be safer than anyone else. But Rachel I can't worry that he's going to get his hands on you. We've _seen_ how he breaks someone—we've watched him do it so many times. He likes it when we watch. That's why you need to keep safe. What you may see me do—or hear me do might scare you but I assure you that it's necessary to keep you safe. To keep my _family_ safe. So please don't judge me. _Please_."

Rachel swallowed, "Charlie once told me the things you do to protect the people you love. I would never judge you for protecting your family. I could never punish you for doing what you needed to do protect your daughter, or myself. Just as long as you promise that it won't change you—that the Quinn who lights up when Beth enters the room won't disappear."

Quinn smiles at this and leans in pressing her lips against Rachel's forehead, "I promise I'll come back for Beth and for you."

"Q," Santana said as she opened the door. "You need to talk some sense into Charlie, she's gone off the deep end again and Mike's finally found out who they are sending after you two. The _Shadow_. What's with that lame ass name? Are we dealing with another fucking Asian?"

"Stop being a racist," Mike called out loud. "And you need to put five dollars in the jar," Mike said.

"She's not even _awake_," Santana snapped at him.

"That's the rules, we're all doing it," Sam called out, even though really it was only targeting Santana mostly who was single-handedly going to fund Beth's college education at this rate.

Quinn pulled away from Rachel, "The Shadow? Do we have a file on them?"

"No Zizes needs an actual name not just something as generic as the Shadow," Santana said. "But from the information that we've gotten, whoever they are, they're good. Now talk to your twin, she's come up with her plan and it's stupid and reckless. You need to reign her in before she gets herself killed."

Quinn frowned, "I told her I needed one of her crazy plans and she's been pulling them off since she was a teenager. Like _embezzling_ money from our father. What is she planning to do now?"

"She's going to hand herself over to him," Santana said. Quinn stared at Santana a look of horror on her face. "_Yeah_. Talk to her. Reign her in, because she isn't going to allow Britt and me to attempt to reign her in the way we used to. It doesn't work anymore. And I can't just smack her upside the head because that stopped working as well."

Quinn found her twin sitting on her balcony with a drink in her hand as she studied the New York skyline. "I know what I'm doing," Charlie said without looking up taking a sip of her whiskey. There was some rope in her lap and Quinn could see that she had been practicing her knots.

"Do you?" Quinn said keeping her voice even trying not to yell. She didn't want to wake Beth with their argument and right now she wanted to throttle her twin. "Because sometimes I wonder if you're _insane_. I said reckless this isn't reckless this is damn right suicidal."

"So I've been told. I've run over everything a hundred times, every scenario, every single little nuance. This one has the best chance of succeeding and even if it doesn't you'll be coming for him, and you'll find me. Sue will know where to find me," Charlie said as she finished tying a sheepshank knot perfectly despite her injured fingers.

"Do you have any other plan other than—get captured by our father?" Quinn asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Quinn, _I'll be fine_. I'll be back by the end of the week tops," Charlie said holding up the rope for her twin. "Don't stop me, don't follow me. I promise I'll be fine."

Quinn stares at her twin, "You better be fine Charlie, because we have Beth back and you're her _aunt_. You want the mug remember."

"He isn't going to kill me Quinn, he wants to punish us. You need to be here for Beth and fix your relationship with Rachel. After all the shit we've been through one of us gets to have our happy ending. I suppose mine is that I get to sit on the throne once he's dead."

Quinn stared at her twin, "Think of something else, because as predictable as our father is. As predictable as he is—he has his moments did you expect him to go after Shannon. He could _kill_ you."

"Of course he won't we've been much too loud. He _can't_ kill me, but he will attempt to break me. He doesn't have all the correct tools for that so keep Norah safe and I'll be back with the rest of our family. Keep figuring it out start making the financial plays, and if Beth asks I've gone off to fight some dragons."

Quinn stood up, "If this is some kamikaze attack on our father, where you die and he dies then I will never _forgive_ you."

"Well if it is, I'll be dead. What's your forgiveness going to do?" Charlie asked an amused look on her face as she held up her drink. Charlie smiled at her twin and nodded her head before finishing the glass. "I'm going to bed now Quinn. Trust me to bring them home just like I'm trusting you to keep everyone safe. Apparently we've got a ninja after us. Tell Mike he needs to dust off his ninja skills."

"You do realize that he's Chinese right?" Quinn said with a sigh. "Charlie this is a terrible idea and if you die—"

"Quinn I've told you this a million times, I'm never drunk enough to do some sort of emotional unloading with you. I'll be fine you'll be fine, we're going to win and avenge Shannon and every last human that he's hurt."

* * *

**AN: People have wanted me to delve into the mind of Russell Fabray, and I will. Just like I will actually delve into the mind of a one Charlie Fabray. There is going to be some graphic torture scenes coming up next chapter as Charlie sets her plan in motion, does she actually have a plan? The next chapter might be a bit longer. Depending on how I choose to do it. Oh well please enjoy this story. And yes there will be more Quinn/Beth moments might be some in the next chapter. I said might.  
**

**Review please and thank you**


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: So we meet Frannie in this chapter and there is a bit of a family reunion. In this chapter there is torture but nowhere as bad as anything I've done in the past. **

**Okay so instead of just putting up _one_ chapter or anything of the sort, I'm just updating the fic. This a Charlie chapter, to the guest reviewer that keeps on sending me spam, please stop. I moderate all guest reviews for this very reason, and all you're doing is sending me _spam_. Your voice was heard. You get one review for this chapter. It's not even clever spam you just changed like the first word. That's how I know it's the same person.**

* * *

Russell had always thought that Finn Hudson was an idiot. But at least the boy had proper self-preservation skills. Perhaps the whole thing had been an act, meant to lure in unsuspecting targets. It had certainly worked on Charlie. "Keep this up and you'll rise pretty far Finn. Your father was one of my best friends. I see you take after him." Finn puffed his chest out proudly and shot Russell that idiotic grin of his.

"No problem sir—after what they did to me," Finn began making a face.

Russell tuned him out as he dragged a chair to where Charlie was chained up watching him with her one good eye, from the looks of the odd shaped bruised, Finn had hit her with the butt of his gun, hard enough to knock her out. Russell glanced at Finn, "Leave I need to have a _discussion_ with my daughter."

Finn looked between the two of them he hadn't even noticed when Charlie had woken up, "Of course sir," he said stumbling out of the room and closing the door.

There was silence that filled the room as Russell studied Charlie, she really was the perfect tool. His perfect heir, he had read about her exploits of course, heard about them. Her body count rivaled his at her age, "I named you both after my father you know. Charles Lucius Fabray. He was a _great man_. He was the one that expanded Fabray Industries. Day you were born happiest day of my life till I learned that you were both _abominations_." Russell stood up, "I wanted to kill you both, when I found out. But I stayed my hand because you _two_ would make the perfect tools. I could create a _legacy_ with the two of you. A _dynasty_ that would span the globe. The Fabray legacy would continue."

Charlie didn't say anything. She just sat there chained to the ground, staring up at him.

"I _have protected you_. I made sure that the people out there never found out that you were _abominations_. I have given you _everything_. Wealth. Power. I have loved you despite your—deformities. No father could ever love his children more than I have loved you. Other parents would have cast you out, made you fend for yourselves. All I asked for in return was your obedience, that's how a child shows their parent that they love them. _Obedience._ I even forgave you for your last attempt at rebellion Charlie, with your last pitiful attempt to kill me. That's the kind of man I am. I am a loving father, a loving husband and a loving grandfather. You are my _heir_ and yet you continue to act like an ungrateful spoiled child. I will forgive you and Quinn for your insolence once again, but this time you will be punished."

"I was a stupid sixteen year old kid who thought she was invincible back then. I figured I could kill you and still make it back in time for Beth's birth. I overestimated my abilities then." She was now twenty-six and she was still sure she was invincible nothing had changed except this time she could back it up.

"You _overestimate_ your abilities _now_. Did you think that you'd convince my _men_ to abandon me? That you'd walk in here _with that idiot_, and massacre everyone in here? Finn is loyal to me after you and your sister cast him out. Did you think that he'd come running back to you?" Charlie didn't answer the question and Russell Fabray sighed. "When a child is born, no matter the child they are in desperate need of attention and care or they will die. They are _helpless_ and it is the parents that determine whether that child _lives_ or _dies_."

"Can we get to the torture? I'd rather be tortured then listen to the diatribe of an impotent old man with a god complex," Charlie said dryly her head snapping back with force as Russell slapped her.

"I'm not going to torture you—not yet anyway," Russell stood up and eyed his daughter. "I do hope that Norah attempts to fight me, it's so much more enjoyable when they fight back," this caused the proper reaction and Charlie finally moved lunging despite how short the chain was as she was pulled to the ground. Russell paused for a moment, Charlie had never cared for her own personal safety. Hurting Quinn had always been effective at controlling her. Taking Beth had been an effective tool in restraining Quinn but Charlie had very few pressure points to press on. She really would make the perfect heir once he finished breaking her and molding her into his own image. He should have killed Shannon years ago, she had ruined them. Infected them with her kindness. But once he finished with them, finished breaking both Charlie and Quinn it would be easy to fix them to make them into the perfect children.

He reached for Charlie's head gently running a hand through her hair, as she pulled against her restraint, uselessly. "I do have a surprise for you though, your sister is just outside this door," he watched as Charlie finally stopped struggling and he saw the horror flick across her face. He slammed his hand against the back of her head. That caring he would cut it out of her when he finished breaking her and putting her back together. "No not Quinn, not yet but she'll be joining you _soon_. No I'm talking about your _older_ sister. She's been eager to meet you. Her _little_ sister, don't worry she wants a family reunion a proper one. She's just as eager to meet Quinn as well. I told her she could have a bit of fun with you before she went hunting." With that he got up grabbing Charlie by the back of her shirt and roughly pulled her into a seated position. Before opening the door to the room, "Frannie come meet your _sister_ Charlie."

Charlie watched silently for a moment as her father's bastard child walked into the room, the sound of her high-heels clicking against the concrete. Charlie looked up into the hazel eyes of her older half-sister who looked like a perfectly put together person. Everything about her screamed perfection from her perfectly put together hair to the designer clothes that she wore. She was model beautiful, and even from her position on the floor Charlie could tell that Frannie was taller than her.

Frannie walked towards Charlie and looked down at her, contempt flashing across her features as she placed the briefcase down on the ground in front of her younger sister. "You _chose _her?"

Russell smiled, "She is my _legitimate_ heir, do remember what I said as you have your fun. _No permanent damage_. Have your _fun_ before you meet your youngest sibling. Charlie has her _uses_. If you maim her I will do worse to you."

Frannie turned to Russell smiling at him, "Of course daddy."

Charlie gagged in disgust. Russell wasn't daddy, or dad, he was their _father_—the last time she had made that mistake she had been three. But Russell didn't slap her or scream at her he merely looked pleased.

"Frannie is the perfection you should strive for Charlie. She is _obedient_, she follows my instructions and she has never been _a disappointment._" Russell watched as Frannie beamed as he complimented her, she had always been so easy to manipulate, it was a shame that Judy hadn't given birth to her. She would have made the perfect heir. "Do enjoy getting to know your sister Frannie." With that Russell Fabray walked out closing the door behind him.

Charlie looked up at her sister who had picked up the briefcase and put it on the chair that her father had been sitting on, "You can't seriously be thinking of torturing me can you? I haven't done anything to you." She paused for a moment because she really couldn't be sure. "_I think_. I mean I've fucked over a lot of people."

Frannie wheeled around and walked up to her sister, a look of fury in her eyes. "You haven't done anything to _me_? You _took_ everything from me. Your _life_ should have been mine," Frannie snapped at Charlie. "The _Fabray _twins, you were _given_ everything. Your face on magazine covers, the adoration of an entire nation, and you piss and moan while I have had to _work_ for everything. I had to _earn_ his love and affection. Every _penny_, I have earned while you two lived like _queens_, and I _suffered_."

"Right you want _my_ life. I'm currently chained up, not in the fun kinky way, and there is someone about to torture me. I need to add_ not in the fun kinky way_. My life is _fantastic_. I mean apart from that _your_ _logic_ is _flawless_," Charlie said dryly, Frannie slapped her.

"Our dad warned me about your _dirty_ mouth. Told me that you'd try to get under my skin. I can't believe that he chose a _freak_ and a _pervert_ over me. You're living _my life_. You get his affection and his love. You get to be his _heir_. And you aren't even grateful."

Charlie rotated her jaw slowly, Quinn slapped harder. "Did you _miss_ the whole there is a crazy person about to torture me? I mean you're acting like I've done something to you. I don't even _know you_. What could I have possibly have done to you that means that I deserve to be tortured by you?"

"You were _born_."

Charlie stared at Frannie for a moment before she snickered and bit her swollen lip before she began to laugh, "If you want my life so badly we can switch places. I have an _abusive father_ who happens to be a _megalomaniac_ with a _god complex_. My mother, who really is sweet and tries her best, is a_ raging alcoholic_. Apparently my _older_ sister is a _lunatic_. My younger sister_ hasn't had my back_ in _years_. And you want my life. _My life_. _Why_? Because after I kill my father I get all his _shit_? I get to sit on that _fucking_ throne and rule a criminal empire? Again what part of—_I'm currently tied to the ground about to be tortured by my_ _lunatic_ sister did I miss in this equation." Charlie snapped at her older sister.

"You have it all, everything. People _know_ your name, they worship you. You're _loved_, yet you spit in our dad's face. You should be _grateful_. I would do anything to be _you_." Frannie responded harshly. Charlie was just an ungrateful spoilt brat.

"Being me _sucks_. Protecting Quinn, who rarely says fucking thank you. Perish the thought she does something nice for me. The bitch _shot me_ last year. She bosses me around all the fucking time. _Do this_ Charlie, _do that_ Charlie. She questions all my decisions. Then rubs my face in the fact that she gets to have everything and I'm stuck with nothing. Our megalomaniac father wants to rape and torture the woman _I love_ _in front of me_. You hate me for something I certainly didn't ask for. Oh that woman I love hates me because I'm a _sociopath_. Really being _Charlie Fabray_ _sucks_. So do me a favor and put a bullet in my head so I can die peacefully. Seriously I see that _gun_, _kill me_. I won't fault you at all. Hell you'd be doing me a favor."

Frannie paused for a moment staring at Charlie and picked up the gun, placing it against Charlie's head but there was no fear on Charlie's face just a patient look, like she was expecting it. The gun was empty mock executions generally worked on most people. "You heard our father, you're still a useful _tool_ to him. Besides if you want to die so much then keeping you alive is the perfect torture isn't it. And our father seems to have this opinion that torturing your body won't work on you._ That you won't beg for mercy_."

Charlie raised a brow at her older sister, "I suppose _I am chained up in the fun kinky way_ after all—I'm not sure how I feel about my _half-sister wanting to make me beg for mercy though_. Actually I do. I feel _gross_." Charlie's head snapped to the side as Frannie slapped her harder this time and she winced but she couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face.

Frannie stalked to the door and opened it looking at Finn who was waiting outside, "Get me two buckets of water." She glanced back at Charlie who looked rather bored with the whole affair. "Actually bring me as much water as you can." She closed the door and went to her briefcase and pulled out a small towel.

* * *

"Why is my mom upset?" Beth asked Rachel from where they were sitting watching Quinn pace around the room.

Quinn turned to Beth when she heard the question and walked up the couch that Beth was sitting on and took a seat beside her daughter pulling her into a hug, "I'm just worried about your Aunt Charlie. She's off—fighting dragons again."

Beth paused for a moment, her eyes widening. "But she's hurt?"

"Your Aunt Charlie isn't that smart," Quinn informed her daughter. "She promised she'll be fine. She promised that she'd come back _fine._"

Beth nodded a worried look on her face, "Is that why everyone has been really quiet?" she asked her mom. "What type of dragon? I can get my book of dragons. It's better if you train them it's _safer_."

"You should lecture her on it when she comes back, she need to remember to that she needs to be safe," Quinn said with a smile. That would be amusing, and maybe Charlie would actually listen to Beth. "She won't listen to me."

"That's coz you're lame," Beth said repeating what Charlie had said with a laugh at the expression on Quinn's face. "But don't worry mom I still love you." Beth said with a smile.

"Do you think I'm lame?" Quinn asked Beth and she heard Rachel snort and giggle.

Beth looked at her mother for a moment trying not to smile. "Do you think she'd mind if we play some of her games? Uncle Sam showed me how to turn everything on, and we played Lego Batman. You can be my sidekick."

Quinn's mouth dropped at Beth's obvious change of subject. "I'm not _lame_," she protested. Beth nodded at her mother like she was attempting to placate her. "I'm not lame right Rachel?" Quinn said looking at Rachel.

Beth turned to Rachel and gave her a cheeky smile and Rachel couldn't help but smile back, "Well—" she began.

Beth began to laugh when Quinn sputtered offended that no one thought she was cool, "Don't worry mom's aren't supposed to be cool. You're supposed to make me eat my vegetables and boring stuff."

"Vegetables are delicious," Quinn said and Beth gave her a horrified look. "They are, ask Rachel she doesn't eat any meat."

Beth turned to Rachel the horrified look still on her face, "No meat? But bacon is delicious and so is chicken and turkey and hot dogs. Aunt Tana let me have a corndog. I had like three of them."

Rachel gave Quinn a flat look as she wrapped Beth into a hug, "What's with you Fabray's and _bacon_? It's terribly unhealthy for you."

"But it's delicious," Quinn and Beth said at the same time, Quinn breaking into a huge grin when Beth looked at her. Quinn kissed her daughters forehead.

"I'd love to have fun with you but I need to do make some more calls."

"You've been on the phone all morning," Beth whined.

"I know but I assure you that the moment that I can you can show me how to play video games, you're probably more fun to play with than your aunt. Maybe Rachel can give it a shot with you and after I finish setting some things into play I'll be sure to show you both that I'm not that lame."

* * *

Charlie gasped sputtering for air as she tried to inhale her body reacting even though she knew mentally she was in no real danger. They had all gone through this at one point or another, Sue had prepped them for it in case they were ever captured. She had hated it then and she hated it now, she felt like she was drowning, and with her body strapped down there wasn't much she could do. The panic would set in regardless of whether she mentally knew that she was safe. That this was still a controlled environment that Frannie wasn't allowed to kill her. But the water filling her nose and her mouth while having that stupid hood on her face was effective in raising her heart rate, at making her body thrash around trying to get free.

She was so focused on trying to breathe of trying to force air into her lungs that she didn't hear Frannie moving about the room, not that she could see what Frannie was up to, to mentally prepare herself for whatever came next. The hood was finally removed from her head and she looked up at Frannie who had a proud mocking look on her face, and she was hiding something behind her back.

"I thought you weren't afraid to die."

"I thought you were going to make me _beg_," Charlie spat out immediately. "If a bit of waterboarding is all you have in your bag of tricks then you're going to be in for a long wait if you ever want me to beg you. Sue did this to me when I was _seventeen_. You think you're doing anything that hasn't been done to me before? Hell if you want to yank out my teeth I think I have a cavity on my back molar. Don't worry I'll cooperate." Charlie opened her mouth for Frannie mockingly.

Frannie frowned at this but she kept her cool, other people would have been begging for their lives now. They'd be spilling all sorts of secrets but Charlie was looking at her with unadulterated loathing. "You look like you want to kill me," she said with that teasing smile of hers.

"Frannie—Quinn and I are going to _murder_ our father, thus committing patricide. If you think for one second that we have a problem with _sororicide_, I looked the word up, then you're just fucking stupid. Quinn _shot me_ last year and we're identical twins and we've got the twin thing going on. If you choose to stand by our father, I _will_ kill you. If you hurt anyone that I care about, I will kill _you slowly_. If you hurt anyone _I love_, I will make sure you _suffer_. Our father took the time to teach me all his little tricks, all the ways to make someone pay, how to cause immense pain with very little effort. Did he ever take the time to teach you Frannie? Show you how to _break a person_. Cause he showed me. Didn't you hear Frannie? Our father '_loves'_ us. You're just the _bastard_ _child_ that no one wanted."

Frannie had wanted to taunt her younger sister, to frighten her but Charlie's words hat hit a sore spot. So she chose to slam the stun gun into Charlie's exposed neck causing her to tense up. She watched in delight as Charlie's body went rigid before her muscles began to contract. She finally eased up after a few seconds watching in delight as her sister's body slumped in her bonds. "Yet you're the one being tortured. You're right I don't want _your_ life. Father chose _you_. For whatever reason I don't understand. You're an _abomination_. I would have been the _perfect_ heir. I would never have disappointed him, I would have made him proud of me."

Charlie flicked her eyes to the stun gun before looking at Frannie, there was a crazed look in her eye and the little voice in her head was certainly telling her that she shouldn't really provoke her. But she really had spent way too much time around Santana to ever listen to that intelligent voice. "Our father is a _sadist_, a creative one and he'd be disappointed with you for this lackluster attempt to torture me. You think I'm afraid of you? Some _masochistic_ thirty-something year old woman who still has _daddy_-_issues_?"

Frannie let out a frustrated yell and slammed the stun gun into Charlie's side this time.

* * *

Norah was not in a good mood, she was being forcibly confined. Even if it was for her own safety, she didn't want to be here. Then there was the _unfortunate _fact that Charlie had _disappeared_ without any back-up, without telling anyone what her actual plan was. But the idea that she had willingly allowed herself to be captured by the sick fuck that was her father didn't sit well with her either. No one had any information and she didn't even know why she cared. She shouldn't _care_. She knew what Charlie had done, before she had fallen in love with her, she _had known_. So why did it bother her now. She didn't understand how Rachel could just _ignore_ it.

Ignore the fact that Quinn had _murdered_ people before, that Charlie had done it without blinking an eye. That she had killed for just _simple_ disrespect, that she had slit a person's throat without a care in the world. It was the shock of it all, the bluntness that she had stated her sins with. She was rather unapologetic about the whole thing. She didn't know what she had expected maybe some remorse but Charlie didn't have any. She hadn't believed that Charlie had murdered anyone for something as silly as respect, but she had _admitted it_.

"You're thinking too hard," Brittany said breaking Norah out of her thoughts and the bartender looked at her.

"I can't help it, everyone seems to be going about their fucking day when she's out there with her bastard father and no one knows what she's doing or if she's okay. You just let her go."

Brittany smiled for a moment, "You're worried about her," she said stating the obvious.

"Aren't you?" Norah shoots back.

Brittany hums, "I am but it's not like Charlie hasn't tried to kill her father before. Quinn doesn't know, she doesn't really share a lot of things. I think she forgets that I have to watch her like all the time. At least it's never boring. I want San to come with me and Charlie, we had so much fun together," she raises a brow slightly and she smiles at Norah.

Norah makes a face, "I don't care what she does anymore."

"Yes you do and you're totes jealous that there was something between the three of us. She needed it, she needed an outlet that was—safe and we couldn't trust anyone else to take care of it and not hurt her. Or make it worse. We do love her, we love _both _of them." Brittany stretches a patient look on her face. "You were good for her. You made her better than she's been in years. So whatever it is—get over it."

"I can't just _get_ over it. I knew about the De Luca incident, but I didn't actually think that it was about simple _disrespect._ She explained to me how she found Jake, what she did to his friends. My brother isn't exactly _free_ is he?"

"No he's not," Brittany answered truthfully. "But if you ask Charlie to set him free she'd give you what you wanted. Just like if Rachel asked Quinn. You make them both—human. Jake wouldn't leave even if you wanted him to. He likes it with us. You _need_ to talk to her, and you can't let her hide or run away." Brittany reached over and patted Norah's hand.

* * *

Finn Hudson watched as Frannie stormed out of the room, "Are you okay?"

"She won't _shut up_," Frannie snarled at him. Damn their father for saying that she couldn't leave any permanent damage it wasn't fair. She would have broken Charlie by now. Charlie should have been screaming for mercy. Well perhaps she get permission later to bring out the blow torch. "I don't have time to figure out a way to break her right now, I've already spent two hours and I said I'd start figuring out a way to start picking them off one by one like daddy wanted. Do you know about their defenses?"

Finn shook his head, "They thought I was stupid and didn't tell me anything." Frannie growled at this and Finn took a step back, what was it with the Fabray's being fucking terrifying all the time. "Do you think I can—hit her a bit? She was like really mean to me and she nearly got me killed. I promise I won't kill her."

Frannie looked at him, he had been the one that had betrayed Charlie and brought her in. A disgruntled employee, she might need his expertise later when it came to bringing in the other one. Quinn—Lucy whatever the fuck her name was and that bastard child of hers. "Of course, be my guest. Make sure you do a thorough job and I think that I can make space for you on my team." Finn gave her one of his dopey grins and he entered the room and with Frannie still watching he threw a punch making sure that it hit Charlie in her stomach causing her to gasp for air. Frannie watched a few more blows a smirk on her face before she finally left to go finish bringing in the rest of the family.

Finn brought his hand once more into Charlie's stomach before he wandered to the door and looked around, they were finally alone. He produced the key to Charlie's cuffs from his pocket and immediately unlocked the cuffs that Charlie had on and helped Charlie to her feet.

"You have pillow fists Lumpy," Charlie said wobbling a bit and grabbing onto him to steady herself.

Finn scowled at her, "I didn't actually want to hurt you," he stated.

Charlie rolled her eyes trying to _ignore_ the wave of dizziness that overwhelmed her or the fact that it felt like someone had worked her over with a four by four. "Give me a gun Lumpy. And point me in the direction of my father."

"He left to go to a golf game with some important clients, he'll be gone for the rest of the day. And you can barely stand straight, are you okay?"

"No you fucking idiot I was _tortured_ of course I'm not _okay_. And there are like _four_ of you. Where's Sue, Roz and my mother?"

"In their rooms probably, they've all been confined to their rooms since your father killed Shannon. I think he was using them as—" Finn paused trying to find the right word.

"Leverage," Charlie said as she pulled away and took a shaky step forward she was exhausted and the room was spinning. She stumbles forward a bit, "We need to rescue them before my father kills them and all four of you. Where is my homicidal sister?"

"Quinn?" Finn asks.

Charlie looks at him and she wonders why she thought that putting her faith in Finn Hudson was a good idea. "This wasn't one of my smarter ideas. I see that now. Frannie. Where is Frannie?"

"She's with her men in the guest house," Finn said immediately.

Charlie snorted, her father had put her in the old _wait_ _staff_ quarters. "If we move quickly and you break down the door quietly, then we can get at least a thirty minute head start before she notices that we're gone."

"Can you walk?" Finn asks as he watches as Charlie struggles to get her legs working properly. "I can—"

Charlie looked at him and nods. "I need to walk it off, fucking stun guns. I'm going to shove one up her ass the next time I see her. Lead the way Lumpy," Charlie said following Finn slowly.

* * *

Sue Sylvester always had a go bag, a bag filled with all the essentials and she knew that Roz had one. It was disgraceful what Russell's team had missed in her room. His security had been lax as of late, and she hadn't trained these men. The quick sweep they did finding most of her more obvious weapons had been a disgrace. She gripped the gun in her hand when the door slammed open and frowned when she realized that it was Finn Hudson who was rubbing his shoulder. "I've told you a hundred times Frankenteen. _Kick the door open_."

Finn rubbed the back of his head, "We've got Roz and Charlie's getting her mother. We need to move Sue—before Frannie realizes that Charlie's free."

Sue grabbed her go bag and paused for a moment, "There's one more person that we have to get," Sue said.

"I don't know Charlie didn't—" Finn immediately shut his mouth when Sue shot him a withering stare. "Who are we going to get?"

Sue ignored him walking down the hallway to another locked bedroom, Holly Holiday didn't deserve to be there. Russell had blamed her for losing his granddaughter even though she hadn't even been there. Santana had struck when there had been a change of guard, right when Beth was arriving home from school. Holly had been there giving a report to Russell about Beth's progress. She slammed her foot into the door opening it and she nodded at Holly.

"Sue?"

"Come on we're getting out of here," Sue barked and Holly immediately got up off her bed and followed Sue Sylvester who tossed her a spare gun.

* * *

Charlie helped her mother throw some clothes into a suitcase quickly not caring if it matched or if Judy had worn it before, "Come on mom—before he gets back. You'll be safe with us," Charlie promised as she handed the suitcase to Roz who was caring a black duffel bag.

"He'll find me Charlie—maybe I should just, stay. He'll be upset if I leave and it'll be worse." Judy began.

Charlie frowned for a moment and slid the gun into the waistband of her torn pants. "He'll never touch you again. I promise, Quinn and I can protect you mom," Charlie said as she took a step towards her mother who flinched backwards. "Mom—you can meet your granddaughter, she's lovely and she'd really like to meet you when you get a bit better. And you can meet Quinn's soon to be wife, if she has her way, and you can be safe with our family. I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Please mom come with me. I don't want him to hurt you anymore. I'm not a kid anymore and I'm strong and I can protect you from him just trust me. Please mom." Charlie extended her hand out for her mother to take. "Please mom, Quinn and I love you, and we don't blame you. So please, let me save you like you helped save Beth. I've got money and I have power now, I'm not a scared teenager anymore who has no idea what she's doing. You can trust me. I'm not him."

Fear gripped Judy, she couldn't remember when she _hadn't been_ scared of him, hadn't had him force himself upon her. She couldn't remember a day when he hadn't hit her or screamed at her. She didn't know when it had gone so wrong, he hadn't been like this when they were married. He had been charming and kind and fake, she didn't know why she hadn't seen it. She looked at Charlie's offered hand, she had tried to run before but they would always find her, always bring her back. The pain would be immense but here was her daughter, her eldest bruised with burn marks on her body and bruises littering her face and her neck and body. She didn't look afraid, and Judy Fabray took Charlie's hand.

Charlie smiled at her mother and turned to Roz, "We need to move now. We said we'd meet them in the garage so let's go."

* * *

Sue Sylvester let out a breath of relief as she saw Charlie moving as quickly as she could with her mother and Roz behind her. "You're late," she snapped at her young student. "You think I was late when I was a POW back in Nam? You're lucky I didn't leave you behind. I was tortured and I still ran a marathon to get to the helicopter in time."

Charlie opened her mouth to protest, Sue was no longer her teacher, but she closed her mouth there really was no _point_ in arguing with her. It was Sue she was certifiable and instead she chose to help her mother into the van before getting in and frowning, "Who the hell are you?"

"Holly Holiday—I was Beth's nanny," Holly said sticking out her hand. "I was friends with Shannon and I'm sorry that you had to find out that way."

Charlie glanced at Sue who gave a small tilt of her head, and she stuck her hand out and shook Holly's hand, quietly before taking Judy's hand, her mother was shaking she watched as Roz slammed the door closed as she took the passenger side beside Sue. She exhaled slowly another one of her suicidal plans had actually come through for her. One day her luck would run out but it seemed to be holding for now and she had managed to _save _everyone. This time, if only her father had been there she would have finally killed him and this whole nightmare would be over. But of course he was on the golf course. "Was anyone going to tell me that I have an older sister? A sister who is terribly uninventive when it comes to torture and crazy.

"I found out recently before Shannon—" Sue swallowed and looked away.

Charlie flicked her eyes towards her mother who had retreated in her own head, Charlie did what she could gently patting Judy's hand. She would get better, and maybe not being around him would mean she wouldn't have to drink as much. She turned her attention to Finn who was watching her, with that dopey look on his face. "I told you last night if you helped me—then I would let you come back. You earned your way back—but you do realize that I can't stop Quinn from throwing a fit right? Or killing you if you look at Rachel the wrong way or pursue her. They love each other, they're together, or they will be. So you need to back off Finn."

Finn nodded he had hated working for the man that had killed Shannon who was one of the few people who didn't think he was an idiot. Or if she did she never said it out loud. "Thank-you. I'll stay out of the way."

Charlie nodded and looked at Sue and Roz, "The pen drive? In the box with— was it?"

"Your father's own little snuff film," Roz said. "You know he gets off on people watching him."

Charlie set her jaw, "When this is all over we're going to have a proper funeral for her. She doesn't get an unmarked grave. She's better than that and we'll give her a proper send off," Charlie promised. They had never _lost_ anyone before. Artie had been _injured_, he hadn't died. Shannon shouldn't have been caught in the crossfire, she _had_ underestimated their father's intelligence and part of her wondered if she was doing it again.

* * *

**AN: Coming up next Russell's reactions to having Charlie pull a stunt like that, Quinn/Judy/Charlie interactions, Quinn finds out about Frannie, other stuff. Important stuff. Read and Review  
**


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Got a lot of hate for the last chapter for the last chapter. Anyway we're moving on. I decided to move the Russell reaction to the next chapter. Next chapter is a Quinn one, anyway.  
**

* * *

Quinn was waiting at the elevators with Santana, Brittany, Mike and Sam, who had their hands on their guns ready to draw just in case. Rachel was currently attempting to keep Beth entertained with the video games. The elevator dinged and everyone tensed up for a moment as the doors slid open revealing a rather weary looking Charlie, Judy, Finn, Holly, Sue and Roz. Quinn paused and looked at Finn before turning to her twin who stumbled out. "What the hell is _he_ doing here? Please tell me _your plan_ didn't hinge _on Finn fucking Hudson_."

Charlie blinked at her twin, "I never said it was one of my more well thought out plans but _it worked_ and I couldn't just leave him there. He was the only person—there that_ I could trust_. He loved Shannon just as much as we did and I couldn't leave him with our father. Get over it. He promised to stay away from Rachel and you. Problem solved."

Quinn flicked her eyes to Finn for a moment and he had a sheepish look on his face, and she exhaled, "Thank you for saving my idiotic twin." Quinn said to him calmly, she could be mature about this. "But if I catch you harassing Rachel I'll throw you out the window." Finn nodded and Quinn turned to her twin studying her the bruises and the burn marks, she'd been tortured. She glanced at Brittany, "Take Charlie to see Penny."

"I don't like Penny she's mean to me," Charlie bitched at Quinn who ignored her as Brittany took Charlie's arm and lead her to the makeshift hospital room that they had.

Quinn shook her head, Penny would probably sedate Charlie gleefully if only to shut her twin up. With that she turned to everyone else and smiled, "We're running out of rooms but I'll tell some of the men to double up and you'll get your own room."

Sue studied the floor, they had fortified this place rather well and she doubted that Frannie would be able to break in. "What are your security protocols?"

"We're in lockdown—" Quinn began.

"Not you Quinn, I'm talking to the Asian," Sue said dismissively.

"Everything is fortified, no one leaves this floor there is only the elevator and the fire escape for exits, the windows and are all ballistic proof, we have people doing rotations on the exits at all times. Zizes has hacked into the traffic cameras in a two block radius and is currently monitoring everything. We've attached a feed to one of the televisions in the room Sam and I are sharing, we've got someone monitoring those just in case Zize's misses something. No one leaves alone, everyone is in pairs and even then we go armed. They're going to have to bring the _war_ to us."

Sue nodded, "Which is exactly what your sister will do."

Quinn frowned at this, "Charlie's probably being _sedated_ right now."

"Not _that_ one, apparently having illegitimate children runs in the family, right Judy?" Sue said bluntly looking at Judy. "So does mental health issues," Sue added after a moment.

Quinn's face twisted into one of confusion and she looked at Judy, "What is Sue talking about mom?"

"Your father—" Judy began, "was never _faithful_. In the beginning it stung, it was insulting but I realized that it was a blessing. If he was with someone else—then he wasn't with me. One of them got pregnant and we had just been married for about a year and I was having trouble getting pregnant. Frannie was born, and for another five years I couldn't manage to get pregnant—he doted on her, privately. He got more violent with me and then one day—it stuck and you two were conceived. Twins. Frannie was cast aside. He took care of her, sent her mother some money and paid for her education. But she wasn't supposed to be—you were his _children_. His legitimate heirs even with your—condition. No one was to know about her."

Quinn was quiet for a moment, "So all those times you were angry at him and telling us about his _other _children?" Judy nodded and looked away, Quinn hadn't added that she had been drunk during those times which is why Charlie and Quinn had never really paid her any mind. They had always been aware that Russell had whores. Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose, another sister an older sister. Truthfully the news wasn't that surprising. It's not like Russell had hid the fact that he slept around. And she really shouldn't be surprised by his hypocrisy. "Well—family is good we can convince her to join with us, our father threw her aside—"

"She tortured Charlie," Finn spoke up immediately and Quinn turned to him. "Waterboarding and a stun gun. I heard Charlie say that she was going to kill her so I don't think she's—someone you can trust. She hates Charlie—and I think she hates you too."

"She's also the Shadow, and she will be coming after you," Sue finished. "It was a variable that I didn't like. What I've heard of the Shadow—well I couldn't take that chance. Not with civilians anyway."

Quinn frowned before turning to Sam, "Call Zizes and Artie, tell them to look up Frannie—Fabray?"

Sue shook her head, "Your father would never allow her to use his last name. Michaelson, Frannie Michaelson."

"I want everything we can find on her, Mike—show Sue, Roz and Holly, to where they will be staying, I'm going to take my mom to see Penny, and see if Charlie's still awake. I need to know exactly what happened."

"Quinn I'm fine," Judy began, "I just need to rest this is more excitement than I'm used to."

Quinn bit her lip, Beth would love Judy just like she did. She did love her mother, she had helped save her daughter. Judy deserved to see Beth but—Judy also smelled drunk. She couldn't and didn't want to expose Beth to that and she really couldn't insist everyone hide their alcohol, forcing Judy sober would be torture for her. Yet another thing they hadn't truly thought of. "Mom I promise our father's not going to hurt you again. Charlie and I don't blame you. We _had_ Shannon—Roz and Sue and we got to see you and we know you love us just like we love you. But you need to get better, and Charlie and I will be right here with you. You helped save Beth—and I know she'll love to meet you. So will Rachel—Rachel's the girl—"

"That makes you happy?" Quinn nodded at Judy's question.

"Please get better mom? We can be happy and we're so close to all this being over. I promise we're going to be free—all of us."

Judy frowned as she looked at Quinn who was pleading for her to stop drinking. It helped numb everything, the beatings, she had stayed with him for so long because she hadn't wanted to die, she'd been afraid of him. He had taken everything from her. Her children, her dignity her respect and now here they were. _Adults_ doing what she should have done years ago. She hadn't been there, turning the other way. Picking her battles so he wouldn't turn on her as well, she'd abandoned them. Yet here they were saving her, choosing to give her another chance. Giving her a chance to be in their lives, something she'd always wanted but had never really had the opportunity to do so. Russell hadn't wanted them coddled and just like Quinn he had controlled the amount of times that he could see them. "I'll—try."

Quinn smiled at this relaxing as she took her mother to see Penny, though the moment of relaxation came to an abrupt end when she heard Charlie arguing with Penny. She sighed inwardly, "Charlie you were _tortured._"

Charlie turned to Quinn, "_Please_. Sue's done worse _to all of us_. It was a bit of waterboarding and a bit of electro-therapy. I'll take a drink and a quick nap and I'll be fine."

Quinn looked at Charlie, "Was it just waterboarding and a stun gun?"

"I think she was going to stage a mock execution but she quickly realized that wouldn't work on me. Our _sister_ is deranged by the way." Charlie shrugged, "You know how I get. I lose my filter."

"_You don't have a filter_," Quinn reminded her twin. Quinn paused for a second, studying her twin carefully before looking over at Penny. "While I understand how satisfying it is to shut Charlie up for any extended period of time, she's not going to consent. Do a quick check up."

Penny frowned, "You know the saying I'll sleep when I'm dead? If she continues to go like she has been—the injuries are adding up Quinn. She needs to _rest_. I already checked her heart and its fine, a bit fast but considering the adrenaline that's probably coursing through her system, that's to be expected. Her blood pressure is raised, again normal given the circumstances. She'll make a full recovery if she actually listens to my medical opinion."

"Opinions are like assholes—" Charlie begins.

"It's my _medical_ opinion," Penny interrupts. "If I needed your opinion on how to act like an idiot I'd ask you and I'd listen to you. You certainly have a PhD in idiocy." Penny snaps at Charlie.

Quinn intervened stepping between the two of them, "I'll make sure she gets the proper rest. Come on Charlie let's allow Penny to help our mom. She's going to try and get better for us."

Charlie turns to Judy who has been watching the back and forth between the three of them, Charlie had never liked going to the doctors even as an infant she'd fuss back then. It was nice to see that certain things hadn't changed. She opened her mouth, wanting to scold her daughter for not taking better care of herself but she couldn't. She hadn't been their mother, she didn't have the right and Charlie was an adult—though it was clear that the term could be used loosely. "I'd like to get to know you—and meet the girls that made you happy."

Charlie smiles at this news and lets Quinn lead her out of the apartment, following her twin wordlessly to her apartment. The two of them walked in silence for a moment before Charlie spoke up. "She wanted my life. I may have snapped at her, and I realized that if I can tell a deranged lunatic my problems—even if she is our _sister_, then I can tell you."

"Our father is a psychopath, our mother is an alcoholic. You and I haven't been okay in years and our long-lost sister is out to kill us sum it up?" Quinn asked her. "We told Shannon we'd work on it but all we did was let it fester. You shouldn't have gone through with what I can imagine was a terrible plan. I shouldn't have let you. Did you even have one? A plan that is."

"There was a lot of making things up as I went along," Charlie replied. "I didn't think I'd even get tortured. He wasn't going to try and break me until he got his hands on Norah. I knew that, I didn't expect Frannie. She's got daddy issues. She calls him that _daddy_." Quinn shuddered and Charlie smiled. "Terrible at torture as well, not particularly creative. She got lucky that he tossed her aside."

"Sounds like it." Quinn said and looked at her twin, "We could have killed him today if we worked together you know."

"We would have argued over who got to kill him," Charlie responded. "He probably would have gotten away as we argued over who got the honors."

Quinn smiles at this, it probably would have come to blows between them. "When did it stop being okay between us?" Quinn asked.

"The day you decided to choose someone else over me," Charlie responded looking at Quinn. "I always chose you. It was you and me Quinn, no one else understood what it was like to be me—what it was like to be _us_. Even Santana really has no clue. We were freaks—but I wasn't _alone_. You chose _Harmony_ and then Beth. You are the only person in the world who _gets_ it, who gets what it's like to wake up and not be—or feel normal."

Quinn frowned and looked at her twin. "You weren't there when I needed you, whenever I have needed you Charlie you checked out," Quinn snapped at her twin. "Everyone else came to Beth's birth everyone else was there and you came late, _you weren't there_."

"I tried to kill our father the day that Beth was born, I got tackled by his bodyguards before I got to close. Just like the day after you disowned me I went to our mother to beg her to intervene on your behalf. I've been planning our father's death since the day you told me that you were pregnant. I don't even really want a thank you, because I _know_ that you'd do the same."

Quinn opened her mouth, before closing it. "Yes, I would have." She admits. "He took my child from me—and I didn't need you being reckless. What I _needed_ right then and there was you beside me. I needed you there to help me get over the loss of losing my child. But you weren't there—you and Santana became the best of friends and you left me alone. You're just as guilty as abandonment as I am."

"I was trying to kill him," Charlie protested. "And I went to Santana because you never would have taken that _risk_."

"I don't take _stupid_ _risks_. Embezzling money, going into pirate infested waters, you thrive on—" Quinn freezes for a moment. "You thrive on situations that could possibly get you killed. You went to Santana because you knew that I would stop you and you and Santana have always tried to compare dick sizes."

"There's nothing to compare mines bigger," Charlie said immediately.

"Santana doesn't have a dick," Quinn reminded her twin. "And mines bigger than yours."

"Yes well it's a scientific fact that after you become a parent you stop being a badass," Charlie responds with a roll of her eyes.

Quinn didn't dignify that with an answer, "You two stopped ages ago though—what happened?"

"I nearly got Brittany killed, it's one thing if I wanted to go out in a blaze of glory but I didn't actually want to take out anyone that I cared about with me and she pushed me out of the way. I thought Santana was going to kill me. Brittany was fine _barely_. A few more inches—and yeah. I think they were afraid that I was going to get myself in a situation where they _wouldn't_ be there. They were right I told Frannie to kill me today. For a second I was disappointed when she didn't. Don't worry that feeling didn't last long. But I'm _tired_ Quinn."

Quinn was quiet for a moment, the fatigue was evident on her face, on her body Charlie was beaten and bruised and she needed to pick up the slack for a moment. "You do have things things to live for you know, even if it doesn't work out with Norah. Beth adores you, even though you are perhaps the worst influence on her that I can ever imagine. And I do care for you and love you Charlie."

"Quinn I am not drunk enough for an emotional moment with you," Charlie snips at her twin suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I'm fine, I will be I just need to get some rest and—"

"No. Rest and do what you need to do Charlie to get yourself back. You aren't allowed to pull stupid stunts anymore so I'll take it from here," Quinn said a frown on her face. She'd need to find someone who would watch Charlie and make sure that she was resting, that she talked about things. Her anger spiked for a moment he had ruined her twin as well. "Don't worry about our father, I'll _deal_ with him. He took away one of the most important people in our lives, he took my daughter from me, everything he's touched he has ruined. So I'm going to take _everything_ that he holds dear and I'm going to take it away from him."

Charlie studied Quinn for a moment and then grinned, "I thought you said we couldn't play with our kills?"

"I changed my mind, he killed Shannon, and he ruined our mother. I don't take stupid risks Charlie but if you think you're the only one who has been actively seeking to destroy our father then you are sorely mistaken. By the end of the week he's no longer going to be CEO of Fabray industries."

"We have the votes?" Charlie asked lighting up.

"Not yet. You wouldn't tell me what you were going to do so go to sleep, tomorrow it'll be like Christmas," Quinn said with a smile on her face.

* * *

**AN: Quinn tags in and it's time for her to go on the offensive as she starts taking away everything that Russell holds dear. Rachel/Quinn, Norah/Santana. Russell reacts to Quinn's attack. **


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: I agree the last chapter was rushed, I'm sorry about that I will do better this chapter I hope. Anyway I have a long authors note at the end if you want to read it then do if you don't then don't. Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Beth jumped on Charlie's bed with Hiccup bouncing on it, a tablet in her hand as she crawled next to Charlie's head and poked her cheek repetitively till her aunt opened an eye. "Mom said that you need to read the newspaper."

Charlie closed her eyes until Beth continued to poke her cheek causing her to groan. "I don't want to read about a war in the middle of nowhere. It's like six in the morning. I'm not supposed to be working—I don't even want to go back to work. I'm going to take up something less stressful and less painful like wrestling alligators."

Beth let out a frustrated whine when Charlie closed her eyes again, "Aunt Charlie!"

Charlie finally grunted at her niece before sitting up and taking the tablet from her niece, opening the app for the New York Times she waited for the page to load as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The picture loaded with a picture of her father and Charlie's mouth dropped at the headline of the story.

_Claims of Sexual Abuse rock Shipping Magnate_

It was like cold water had been poured over her head and Charlie was very much awake as she kissed her niece on the head and stumbled out of bed. Her body was stiff and it truly felt like she had taken another beating, her legs nearly gave out on her once but she managed to catch herself as she stumbled out of her bed and held the tablet in the air waving it at Quinn who was sitting in front of her laptop a pair of glasses on and a half-empty glass of coffee beside her. "What the fuck—"

"Five dollars," Beth said from behind her.

Charlie turned to her niece and gave her a very tight smile. "I'll let you play with my throwing knives if you ignore the all the cursing I'm about to do."

Quinn groaned, "Charlie," she immediately turned to Beth who seemed to be considering it carefully, "No Beth don't even think about it. Your aunt is going to make a very _sizeable_ donation to the jar. Right Charlie?"

Charlie grunted at her twin, "Fine go find my wallet," she said letting Beth run off to search for Charlie's wallet. Charlie pointed at the tablet, "What's this?"

Quinn gave her twin a dry look, "Are you sure you don't _need_ to see Penny? _That's a tablet_. You know a portable computer."

Charlie shot Quinn a sour look as her sister shot her an amused look. "Seriously what did you do?"

Quinn went back to her computer. "Did you know there's a morality clause in our father's contract? Too many people are afraid of him on the board, we weren't getting enough votes. This scandal forces their hand, because as much as they are _afraid_ of our father, they love money more. You can always count on human greed."

"I thought you were going to go after everything he loves and light it on fire?" Charlie hisses at her twin. "We can't air our dirty laundry out in the public we're—" Charlie pauses for a moment. "Can Beth spell?"

"She's _ten_ Charlie and highly intelligent. Though I would enjoy attempting to hear you spell it out loud," Quinn says without looking up. "I know what we are. I thought about it, Charlie. I thought long and hard. He took away someone we loved, cared for and adored. The only thing our father cares about is power, his reputation, money and his legacy. This one move affects all of those things, it affects the _dynasty _that he wants to build. I'm going to give a statement later today, CNN, Fox news, MSNBC, TMZ, even though everyone wants to hear your comments on it because your charity deals with the sexual exploitation of, children, men and women. People will want to hear from you. I'll have Mercedes send out a press release for you."

"Why can't I give a statement?" Charlie demanded.

"Because you look like you fell on someone's fist repeatedly. Even though the abuse claims will take root in people's minds, it also means that we have _motive_. We can probably get off with self-defense but I'd rather not be arrested at all. How am I going to explain _that_ to Beth?" Quinn said tapping her fingers on the island. "I paid the woman who came out a million dollars. Really it wasn't much but it was more money than she knew what to do with. It should embolden other women to come out at least the ones that are still alive. As terrible as it sounds when these woman start coming out of the woodwork it gives them motive for wanting our father dead. We're still blaming it on the butler, or we can make it look like a suicide. It doesn't matter what we do. We have enough people around us for a rock solid alibi."

Beth came running back out with Charlie's wallet she was riffling through it, "I can't find a five dollar bill."

Quinn smiled at her daughter, "Charlie I said sizeable," she said flicking her eyes towards her twin.

"This is highway robbery at its finest," Charlie grumbled handing Beth a hundred dollars. She could feel Quinn's eyes on her and handed her niece another hundred. She watched Beth run to put the money in the jar before turning back to her twin. "So you threw some mud, I don't see how this is going to affect our father in the slightest."

Quinn raised a brow, a smile playing on her lips, "I'm nowhere near done Charlie." Beth came back and looked between the two of them, "I thought you said you wanted to teach your aunt how to tame dragons? Doctor Owen's said that she has to be in bed so maybe you can watch some movies and I'll get breakfast done."

"Can we watch Frozen again?" Beth asked Charlie turning to her. "Rachel and I sang really loudly."

"Is that why the two of you were singing about building a snowman?" Charlie asked letting Beth lead her back to the bedroom.

Quinn smiled at Charlie and Beth before turning back to what she had been working on all night. She had hit his reputation, and when the stock market opened in the morning she was sure that Fabray Industry stocks would start to plummet faster once more and more women started to come out. But that wouldn't be enough, she was going to hit him where it hurt next, his bank account. It was time to make her own sizeable contribution to their war chest.

* * *

Norah needed a cigarette, she'd already gone through her only pack and there was no one else that smoked nearby. She also didn't enjoy the trapped feeling, being locked in a place for a long period of time. They wouldn't even allow her to go to the convenience store. She had only gotten a glimpse of Charlie before she'd been forced for bed rest.

"You know, I talked to Britt and she told me what the two of you talked about. You chose to stay—even if it was to help the hobbit." Santana said as she took a seat in front of Norah and pushed a box of cigarettes at her, causing Norah to relax. "You left a box in Charlie's bedroom."

Norah took the box opening it, at the rate she was going she would last two days, "Let me guess you want me to go back to Charlie?"

Santana paused for a moment studying Norah for a long moment before settling back down. "I thought you knew every last detail and still fell in love with her."

Norah didn't reply right away, "I fell in love with the person she let me see, the moment she knew I was aware of _some_ of the things she's done. She told me that it was a good thing to be afraid of her. What the hell am I supposed to think?"

"Punch her in the face, it's what I did when I first met her," Santana said bluntly. "Then Quinn punched me, while Charlie just sat there and cried like a pussy."

Norah paused from where she was fishing around for a lighter in her pocket. "I'm not going to—you're really not scared of her at all?" Santana gave her a look. "I'm not—I'm not stupid. I knew what I was getting into but then I got to know her and the file that I had on her seemed to be wrong. I mean I _knew_ that she'd killed people. I just didn't think they'd be for something as simple as disrespect. I thought that since everything else was wrong about her in the file then maybe she had good reasons for killing."

Santana sighed, clearly she was going to need to give out some bitch free advice. "Come with me, and no cigarettes, you're coming with me to meet someone," Santana said as she got off the chair and watched as Norah pushed the unlit cigarette back into the box as she followed Santana out of the apartment and she opened the door to the makeshift hospital. "Three things you need to realize. Charlie _always_ has a reason. Two. Charlie loves you. Three for as long as you're afraid of her she won't go anywhere near you because she doesn't want you to end up like _her_." Santana nodded at Judy who was going through the symptoms of alcohol withdrawal. "She hasn't abandoned you, she doesn't know to handle the situation and letting you walk away even if it hurts her seems to be better than convincing you to stay."

"Is that—?" Norah asked turning to Santana who pulled her out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Boozy Judy, the twin's mother. They both insist that she loves them, and I think she does. But she's _terrified _of him. Their bastard father isn't big on the word _no_." Santana shrugged and looked at her. "She stayed with him for close to thirty years from what I gather. She took his abuse for years. She doesn't want that for you. Charlie always has a reason, whether she chooses to share that reason is something else entirely."

Norah was quiet for a moment and exhaled, "When you say that he wasn't a fan—?"

"You're a smart person Norah. Count your luck that you've never run into their father, you think that Charlie's a danger?" Santana snorts derisively and sighs her face hardening a bit. "You might think they both are. But they don't _enjoy it_. He does. Russell Fabray is a _sick fuck_. He enjoys people's suffering, he gets off on their fear and on their pain. I can't make you stay and even if you want her back she'll avoid you like the plague if she senses that from you that you're afraid of her. Figure it out Norah because you can't keep sitting on the fence. Either choose to be with her completely or choose to walk away when this is all over. There is no middle ground."

* * *

Rachel walked into Charlie's apartment half expecting to see Beth playing video games or reading in the living room but the only person who was there was Quinn who was currently on the phone, talking to someone. "Have you _looked_ at the stock prices this morning and that was after one person came forward. Two more have already come forward. There are many more women, this problem _isn't_ going to go away. He has a morality clause and all his so called friends are leaving him in droves." Quinn said from where she was sitting still at the island there was a proud smirk on her face. "Paul, with the recent scandals no one in this country is taking the idea of my father's recent sexual misconduct with anything other than repulsion. The president is scrambling to distance himself from my father, apparently he was a huge contributor. Politicians that he's bought are _condemning_ him already. Charlie's already released a statement to the press. You know what it says, 'that if the allegations are true then she condemns her father and hopes that he is prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. There is no place for that type of behavior in the _civilized_ world.' I'm set to go on MSNBC, I'll be stating something similar of course. _You cannot _come out on the _wrong_ side of this. So in the emergency meeting of the shareholders that is going to take place, you _will_ vote to have my father removed from his position."

Rachel smiled as she watched Quinn working, there was a smirk on her face as she picked up a pen and twirled it around her thumb before setting it back down. Phone calls all through the day and from the looks of the papers that were scattered over the table she'd been working all night. She picked up the empty mug and Quinn glanced at her and shot her a smile, her eyes softening for a moment before her lips turned downwards into a frown.

"Paul I understand that you've been my father's whipping boy for the past ten years and you love your position. The money is good and you're a _masochist_. You have two choices in front of you Paul, you do the right thing and throw my father out on his ass, or I will make sure that new wife of yours, the barely legal trophy wife, knows about your visits to that _madam._ I hear you were stupid enough to _not_ get a pre-nuptial agreement Paul." Quinn watched as Rachel rinsed the cup and slipped it back into the dishwasher. "Yes I'm aware that I'm a bitch Paul. I'd ask you to think of something original but I'm afraid that would strain your brain." Quinn listened for a moment before she smiled. "I'm glad that you've reconsidered. Don't worry our father won't have time to think about retaliation."

Rachel listened as Quinn's voice which had been hard softened after she had gotten what she had wanted from the man. The blackmail had worked as planned, and Quinn finished the call with a triumphant smirk as she crossed a name off a list. "Good news?"

"By the end of business day today our father will _no longer_ be the CEO of Fabray Industries. I have more than enough votes, actually it's going to be unanimous. The stock prices have plummeted, everyone is talking about the front page of the New York Times today. I've taken away quite a bit of his power, I've tarnished his legacy and his reputation has been ruined right now. Every politician that he's bought is distancing themselves from him. His team hasn't _released_ a press statement yet, but apparently more women than I thought are coming forward."

"That's good right? I mean I know that throwing mud means that he'll have to lay low right and by forcing the spotlight on his bad behavior you're also taking away some of his power—but he still has money and plenty of it. He can _buy_ loyalty can't he? He can still come after you and shield himself in his money right?" Quinn smiled as she tapped her laptop and turned the screen so Rachel could see the bank details that were displayed. Rachel blinked, "That's a lot of zeros," she said in shock.

"This is the account that all of my father's business dealings go into, it's his war chest if you will his cash reserve. Most of my father's _legal_ assets aren't liquid, he doesn't have a bank account with this amount sitting in it in the states. Most of it is tied up in investments and in the company. This is his war chest at least one of them, this is where all the illegal funds of his go to. Just sitting in a Swiss bank account," Quinn said with a smirk on her face. "This is his most precious thing in the world. This bank account not my mother, not my sister, certainly not me and not his granddaughter. He wants to break us Rachel, he wants to hurt the people that we care about. _All this money_, is what he cares about the most, and it gives him power and it makes him feel powerful. I'm going to take it, all of it."

Rachel pauses for a moment, "What are you going to do fly to Switzerland and rob a bank?"

"Charlie sells weapons to the North Koreans, and she needed to find a way to transfer the money and make it—untraceable so Fabray Industries wouldn't get _sanctioned_."

"_Charlie _figured out a way to make a wire transfer untraceable?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"No, she still couldn't get it to work. She doesn't have the patience and it's easier for her to deal in cold hard cash. We learned how to launder money properly and effectively at like twelve years old. The Koreans have been paying her in cash, but I've been working all night with our computer expert and Tina who is our accountant, she used to be a forensic accountant one of the best, and we've finally figured out the perfect way to make it untraceable." Quinn opens her mouth to share before she pauses and looks at Rachel, "All of this is _very_ _illegal_," she said the excitement fading from her voice.

Rachel bit her lip as she took a seat beside Quinn, "We do need to have a conversation about this," Rachel said after a moment. "I understand the need right now, and truthfully the idea of you stealing money that was gotten through illegal means to begin with is a grey area for me—but I was wondering what your plan was _after_," Rachel gestures with her hand. "All this. Are you going to go back to being an arms dealer?"

Quinn was quiet for a moment, she knew what she wanted out of life and flying from country to country dealing with criminals was not particularly high on her list of things to do. Risking capture, having Interpol or some other law enforcement agency coming after her. Despite the stress that she was under, she'd been far more relaxed these days then she'd been in years. "No," Quinn said firmly. "I'm not going back to selling arms, I don't know _what_ I'm going to do, but for once I'm going to have a _choice_. I know there are things that I want to do. That I need to do, but as for what I'm going to do for work—it's really the farthest thing from my mind." She wanted Beth to be proud of her—and she wanted to be able to go with Rachel to all her award shows. To figure things out with her twin, there were a lot of things that she wanted and needed to do. Things she couldn't do while she was flying around breaking multiple laws.

Rachel let out a breath that she hadn't been aware that she was holding. A smile spilling onto her lips, she may have come to terms about what Quinn had done. Every crime she'd committed had been done to protect her daughter, and it was something that she could accept as a legitimate reason, but if Quinn had insisted on continuing then it would have changed things. She wouldn't have a noble reason anymore, and perhaps she had romanticized it a bit, but Quinn had been happy. Her eyes would light up, there was a smile on her face she was lighter.

"Did you really help take down a sex trafficking ring?" Quinn asks after a moment turning to Rachel, she noticed the look on Rachel's face, and she shrugged. "You read my file, I decided to read yours. You might not be in the system anymore but there is still a paper trail. I had them scanned and sent to me. So you took down a sex ring?"

Rachel paused for a moment Will had been right the mole. It was probably one of the only things he had been right about. "You did have a mole in the FBI?"

"We have several people who keep us aware of certain things. I'm never going to give you names and details Rachel. I'm not going to say that person X is on our pay roll, or tell you how I'm going to steal all this money. But I will be honest with you and I will try and give you reasons why I did what I did. It's not that I don't trust you—I just—plausible deniability? It's better if you _don't_ know. If you were to ask me specific questions like—"

"Did you kill Will Schuester?" Rachel asked and Quinn raised a brow. "Murder-suicide."

"I pushed him to the point where he looked crazy, I might have pushed him over the edge. But I didn't pull the trigger. Charlie didn't either, he sold you out rather quickly."

"You tortured him?" Quinn frowned at this question and Rachel backtracked. "You don't have to—answer that question."

"I don't know if we did. There are things that we just don't do. We don't rape, Charlie and I personally don't go torturing people—not normally anyway. Sugar Motta was an exception to the rule, we have _rules_. Our own ethics, lines that we don't cross. We were always going to have to kill but for the most part but we try and make it quick. As painless as possible. There are a list of sins that we won't do. We don't harm children if we can absolutely help it. We tried to keep our humanity as much as possible as best as we can. Will wasn't really tortured by any stretch of the imagination."

"And he gave us up?" Rachel asked crinkling her nose.

"He did, we probably would have killed him without finding out if he hadn't run his mouth. But he was sitting there basically telling us that he'd won. We pressed him, he cracked," Quinn answered honestly. This was like ten minutes into our questioning him. The thing with torture is that everyone breaks. Eventually people reach their breaking point." Quinn looked at the laptop in front of her. "So this sex ring?"

"It was our first mission out of the academy, it was run by this real pervert Sandy Ryerson. He started with drugs but he expanded into prostitution. Men, women, and children he dealt in all of that. I don't know where he got them some of them were shipped from all over the world. I managed to get in dating one of his top lieutenants Brody. Brody insisted on selling his body for sex for some extra cash. He made plenty with Sandy but he liked it. Norah caught Sandy's eye and he brought her into the organization. It took us six months to gather enough evidence to shut them down. It was a success and that's part of the reason that Will chose us to infiltrate you. He thought that there was a ledger and you two were careless about it. Or that we'd collect information from you from the things you said." Rachel informed her.

Quinn snorts, like they were just going to spill their guts to Rachel and Norah after a few dates and some really great sex. "Yet here I am telling you all my secrets."

"It'd be our word against yours and look how well that turned out for Will," Rachel said with a shrug. "If he had some evidence, instead of a gut feeling things might have turned out differently. This whole mission really was just a fishing expedition. I'd say it was a waste of time but I met you."

"Were you really going to leave the FBI?"

"I wouldn't have had a choice, the moment I was cast in Funny Girl and became a minor celebrity, I would never be able to go undercover again," Rachel paused. "So you got me fired from my catering job, you ruined my FBI career by giving me my dream job—I don't whether to kiss you or continue to never forgive you."

"If I have a vote in this choice I suggest the former, rather than the latter," Quinn suggested, she was rewarded with Rachel leaning in and pressing her lips against hers. It was chaste but it was enough and Quinn smiled.

* * *

"They can't _fire_ me," he snarled loudly slamming his fists against his desk. His carefully laid plans were being interrupted, he hadn't expected them to go public. "It's _my name_ on the door."

Frannie visibly flinched at the waves of anger that were coming off Russell, she rubbed the bruise on her arm from where he had grabbed her earlier. Her cheek still stung from where he had backhanded her, "Dad—all you need to do is take care of the women. Threaten them and get them to recant and once this whole thing blows over I can kill them for you. The company will take you back."

Russell frowned, gripping the table but he exhaled, he'd soon get his hands on the twins and their punishment he had planned for them had just grown exponentially. "Take care of it? And how do you expect to do that while _the world is watching_. It'll be easier to just pay them off and take care of them later. I'll have you start dealing with the women that I've been with, who haven't come out."

"I won't fail you this time I promise daddy," Frannie stated and she winced when he turned on her but he was calm.

"You didn't fail me," Charlie had played directly into his hands. He exhaled and he smiled as he opened his laptop only for his phone to ring. It was his satellite phone and he picked it up looking at the name that crossed across the screen. He frowned and picked it up, "Lucy."

Quinn stretched back on the couch crossing her legs, he knew that she hated being called Lucy. She had hated it since they were children. It was odd, for the past ten years she had played her role perfectly, kept her head down, been the good daughter hoping for crumbs. Begging for scraps, of time. She had been scared of him, scared of what he could do to her daughter. "Our mother. Beth. Shannon. You took these people from me father, the people that I loved or should have loved. I find out that you are the biggest hypocrite of them all. You took _my_ daughter, you made me kill Harmony and you had a child of your own. A child that you threw away. That's what you do, you can't be happy so you have to ruin everyone else's happiness."

Russell tapped his fingers on his desk, "Are you _done_?"

Quinn shrugged, "No, I have my daughter back. I don't have to pretend anymore, I don't have to be the _good_ daughter, and bow my head down to you anymore. So it's my turn. I get to take away everything you love father. I _did_ take away _everything_ you loved, and then I'm _going to kill you_. Enjoy your night father." Quinn ended the call a smile on her face as she put the phone down and went to go watch Rachel teaching her daughter how to sing.

Russell looked at the phone confusion crossing his face wondering what Quinn was talking about. He decided to store her cryptic words away for now, he was going to need to move some money around, and he logged onto one of his hidden bank accounts planning to move the money so he could start paying off the women when his face went pale, and his eyes widened. What had earlier this morning had been a vast amount of money was now empty. He scrambled logging into his various accounts but it was all the same. When it came to the total on each page, it all read the same thing. Zeros. All of his money was _gone_.

It was the first time that Russell Fabray had _no_ idea how to proceed, and he snarled in anger throwing his laptop against the wall, Frannie barely managing to scramble out of the way. "Daddy?"

"_She took it_. She _stole everything from me_."

* * *

**AN: So next chapter, a ****_betrayal_****. Someone is going to get hurt people are going to die. The body count is going to rise. **

* * *

**_Author's note_: Okay here's the thing with criticism you can be like grammar is off in this chapter, or this chapter feels rushed, and for the most part I will agree with you the last chapter was rushed because I was incredibly irritated. I'm still irritated. Everyone seems to want this super Quinn character, when I looked back, I have given Faberry the top billing, I have given Quinn more character development than anyone else, what you see for Charlie is her actions I haven't delved into her reasons for doing anything. **

**Her outburst is as close as I have been to describing her feelings on anything. I have had Charlie say some terrible things, I have had Quinn say some terrible things, I have shown them both doing some terrible things.**

**What it boils down to, is something subjective, you don't like the character traits that I've shown for Quinn, which I have based on what she's been through which quite frankly, for everyone who is like well Charlie got physically tortured you're trying to garner sympathy. I'm sure having your child ripped away from you, and killing the mother of your child is a perfectly normal experience and you'd be perfectly healthy and normal afterwards. Quinn got the brunt of the emotional abuse from Russell. Charlie's funnier, she's brave, she does everything for Quinn. You made her more likeable, or I'm trying to garner sympathy for Charlie. Quinn lost her child, a child that she wanted more than anything. Because ultimately more than anything both Charlie and Quinn have the same flaw they want to be loved. **

**I mean it's your opinion whether you like my story or not and I'm going to tell you this right now, I haven't deviated from my original plan, I had three endings in mind as I entered this arc, I picked an ending. Every single thing since I picked that ending has been planned, some things change like me choosing to move the Russell reaction to this chapter. There is generally a reason for me doing things. Attacking me for something that I haven't written yet is just that an attack there is no actual criticism there it's not meant to make me a better writer. I'm already aware that the ending to this story will not satisfy everyone.  
**

**You might not agree with some of the decisions I've made but I know some of my readers do. This story was never going to ****_please_**** everyone. Some people want a happy ending, some people want me to torture my characters more. Some people want Rachel to die others don't. You see my general conundrum, if I have Rachel die then that person will ultimately think that they influenced my decision. If I have Quinn show some strength after she's gotten her daughter back and is no longer basically trying to be the perfect daughter. Ultimately you feel that your review influenced my decision, it didn't. **

**I have put a tremendous amount of thought into this. I'm not bitter and this isn't me being defensive. I can't very well lay out an outline for you it would spoil the story, and ruin every little twist that I have up my sleeve. So please enjoy the rest of the ride, this me weighing in on the little debate that's been raging with my reviews. I do read them and I'm choosing to respond to them. **


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, negative or positive, and I'm going to hold up my hands and say that some of you may hate me for this chapter. But I said that the body count is going to rise. People are going to get hurt and or die. As for the reviewer who wants more Russell—well—spoilers. I suppose if you're going to hate me for this chapter the next few aren't going to be anyone's cup of tea.**

* * *

Two days. It had been two days of more women coming forward, while the police investigated the claims. It had been two days of the Fabray name being dragged through the mud. Well Russell Fabray's name being dragged through the mud. An emergency meeting of the shareholders had put in an interim CEO until another one could be found. She had summarily rejected the position once it had been offered to her. She wanted nothing to do with running the day to day of their father's company. But their father had gone into hiding. Well she assumed it was hiding no one had heard from him. This stalemate was going on for far too long and people were getting restless. "You know why we can't just storm the place Charlie, you're the one that dismissed it as to risky when you let yourself get captured. Trust me I ran into the same problem when I looked at the building plans. The place is a fortress, he's just as paranoid as we are."

"I dismissed it because we were in a hostage situation. A full frontal attack would have wiped most of us out, and it was something that he wanted. Sending in Sebastian and Jesse would have gotten them killed. The simplest and easiest way was for someone to infiltrate his place and work from the inside. He would have killed any of our guys which left you and me." Charlie responded tapping her finger against her tablet. "It was pointless for both of us to surrender, and while I'm sure Mike could have lead them in our absence—morale or something of the sort. Besides you never would have put any faith in Finn."

Quinn frowned, the plan that Charlie had thought of had one to many risks. "You would have done it regardless if I had given you permission or not. But something is bothering me—it was too easy Charlie. You basically walked out of the house. He's not _stupid_, and he wants _both_ of us. Did you predict that? That he'd just _let_ you leave."

Charlie was quiet for a moment. "No. I didn't predict it. I predicted he wouldn't start torturing me until he got his hands on Norah. Our father having another daughter, who was deranged and hates _us_ for no apparent reason didn't factor into any scenario I ran in my head. I didn't predict that I would be able to walk out of his mansion practically unopposed. Frannie was in the guest house, she wouldn't have heard the gunfire and we had silencers."

Quinn went over everyone that Charlie had dragged back, "Sue _hates_ our father and even if she didn't she is the most practical person we know. She's not staying, she's been talking about going to Tahiti and retiring. Roz was good friends with Shannon, and I can't imagine that she'd go back to our father. Holly Holiday is a wild card but she took such good care of Beth that I don't think it's her. Logically I suspect our mother if she wasn't still detoxing then I'd be watching her more closely. She's been our father's prisoner for years, she's suffered his abuse. That isn't easy to forget that fear won't just go away overnight. I think a part of her still wants to go back to him. She'll get better but I've made sure that Penny is keeping all the sharp objects away from her."

Charlie grimaced, "Speaking of family what are we going to do about this whole sister thing?"

"You're sure we can't convince her to come to our side? I know she tortured you but she's just one of his victims like we are. From what you've told me Charlie she's basically what Beth would grow up to be if I threw her away and decided to make whatever children I have later my only children. We've been there where we both wanted to please him. I've _lived_ it for the past ten years. She wants to be acknowledged by him, by our family. We didn't even know she existed, she's a Fabray. You don't want to be CEO and I don't want to run the company. She wants it, in her mind it should be hers," Quinn said crossing her arms.

Charlie made a face, "Frannie is _rabid_ Quinn. Putting her into the ground will be the simplest solution to that problem."

Quinn tilted her head, "I'm not saying that we _trust_ her, for the past thirty odd years she's been our father's secret. She's never been publically acknowledged by him and she sees us as getting all the attention. Our father's 'love'. I'm saying we acknowledge her publically Charlie. Show her that she would be accepted with us. It'll force her into the light and it will also take away some of her power. We won't have to worry about her making move in the dark anymore. She's also _our sister_. Which means that she probably shares something in common with us."

"A deranged madman for a father?"

"She wants someone to love her—and our family is not the post child for healthy familial bonding by any stretch of the imagination. But we can _fix_ that Charlie, we have our mother back and she's getting help. We have Beth, who adores you—and you and I can finally be sisters again. I did have fun you know—when we got captured by pirates. It was stupid and reckless but it was probably the most fun that I've had in years. I was free to not be—perfect. We can fix us—and maybe we can foster a relationship with our sister. This chapter in our lives will be coming to a close soon Charlie and I want to turn over a new leaf. She didn't have _anyone._"

Charlie's lips twisted downward for a moment before she sighed, "It must have been lonely—I mean I had you. I knew you loved me."

"Her mother wasn't the best of mothers, she was more interested in the money our father sent her than her own daughter. She really didn't have anyone Charlie," Quinn said. "I had you watching my back doing things that I couldn't—and I was cruel to you."

"Please we were what _our father_ made us. If I had met Norah when we were fifteen I'd have sold you out in a heartbeat for a bit of attention from her." Charlie said dismissively, "It could have gone the other way around you know. I could have some child running around. He could have used that tool to control me. Since you've forced me into this bed—I've done a lot of thinking. He was wrong about a lot of things—we had people who loved us all around us."

"He had us incredibly convinced that no one could love us. Brittany said it to me once and I dismissed it, I thought she was just trying to make me feel better after Harmony," Quinn was quiet for a moment and she let the moment pass as did Charlie they had time to fix it their relationship. "We're going to need to do a supply run Charlie, with more mouths to feed—and the fact that the guys are like bottomless pits, we're going to need more food and soon. We didn't expect a stalemate. Rory can't do a food run by himself anymore." Quinn tapped her tablet, "I was planning to send him with a small team. Keep them fully armed. They'll take the armored van and the hummer with them and have them check in every half an hour or so."

Charlie shrugged, "Okay—"

"Norah and Rachel want to go. Rachel wants to get the correct vegan things so she has a bit more variety and Norah I think just needs some air," Quinn interrupted. "I already told Beth that she isn't leaving the apartment when she asked if she could go. Just like I said to both Norah and Rachel."

Charlie paused for a moment, before snorting. "That didn't go well?"

Quinn makes a face groaning at the memory. "They both seem to enjoy _reminding_ me that they were fully trained FBI agents. I know that they aren't helpless, and that they can take care of themselves. But we can't keep on confining them, and they _don't have to listen_ to us. They've worked with Santana and Sebastian before so they aren't completely unaware and they do know to follow their instructions. I don't want either of them out on the streets but they will be in a public place, and so long as they follow Sam and Santana's instructions they should be fine."

* * *

For far too long Roz Washington had been in Sue Sylvester's shadow, no matter how hard she worked she was always considered to be the Black Sue. She had spent the last thirteen years under the employment of Russell Fabray and as Sue had gotten older he had still listened to her though they had clashed terribly as the twins grew older. She had witnessed things, Judy's drinking, and the violence that Russell displayed. What he did to those who betrayed him. Sue had insisted that they leave the moment that he had butchered Shannon's body and she had agreed to it. She had plenty of fake passports and enough money to live comfortably for the rest of her life.

Russell Fabray wasn't stupid, he had been doing this for years and he had known, predicted Sue's imminent betrayal, and had given her a choice. She could remain loyal and take Sue's spot as the head of his bodyguards or he would kill her and everyone that she held dear. Just like he had predicted that the twins would stage a rescue. Shannon's death had been chosen specifically to spur them to make a rash decision, emotions clouded judgment.

Roz Washington wasn't a gambling woman, with the power at his disposal Russell had more power than the twins. More resources and he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Making the decision had been more about self-preservation than anything else. Over thirteen years it had become easier to ignore and stomach the abuse that she had witnessed. To make excuses, Judy would take Russell's gifts, expensive gifts. There were times when she had gone to his bed willingly or at least sober. Easier to pretend that she wasn't in the exact same situation she had hoped to escape when she left her broken home. The money certainly made things easier.

What had _shocked_ her in the beginning had eventually become something normal. Violence wasn't something new to her she'd grown up in the ghetto, she'd witnessed spousal abuse before. But speaking out against Russell Fabray was equal to being suicidal and above all Roz was pragmatic and wanted to live. Even Sue wasn't completely sure that the twins would win this one. Perhaps if they had waited a few more years, but they had jumped the gun and whatever they were doing wasn't going to stop him if they were lucky. She didn't even understand the hurry Russell Fabray drank, smoked and ate red meat he wasn't a skinny man by any stretch of the imagination he would have died of natural causes eventually.

* * *

"Okay listen up you two," Santana said as she handed Norah and Rachel guns. "Rules are simple you stay by our side. You keep your eyes peeled, we're in the middle of a war. This is _supposed_ to be a food run, we get the food and we come back. We stay in public well populated spaces and we should be fine—_you_ _should_ be fine. Just don't do anything _stupid_," Santana informed them. This was a bad idea Norah was a known target and if Russell figured out that Rachel was actually important to Quinn. At least they knew how to shoot and could handle themselves, and they had Roz with them. It hadn't stopped Quinn from insisting that Sam, Rory and Azimio tag along. If they could have spared more people without compromising their security they would have. She flicked her eyes toward Roz for a moment she had decided to tag along last moment, probably to stop her from getting into another argument with Sue about what to do next. She'd heard talk of Bali and retirement.

"Why are we taking them along with us? This is a terrible idea," Sam muttered to Santana.

Santana made a face, watching as Roz slipped into the driver's seat that was holding Rachel and Norah. Leaving the comfort of their base was a terrible idea, but they were running low on supplies. She glanced at Sam, "They know how to handle themselves and they're armed plus they've got a vest on. They'll be fine, we've done this shit before. I don't give a shit if their sister is bat-shit crazy, its broad daylight and we're not going to have a gun fight in the middle of a store. We're in New York not some third world country—cops will be on that shit in like two minutes. And we can't pay them off here."

Sam grunted at this, she was right though it didn't stop his gut from protesting at this move. "That third eye of yours not working?"

Santana flicked her eyes to where Norah and Rachel were seated comfortably and frowned, "It is—but we need the food and we'd be doing this with or without them. They can at least handle themselves trouty mouth. We've got a list of everything we needed, and if we do this properly should only take a few hours."

Sam nodded, running a hand through his blonde hair they had been in these situations before. They'd gone through active warzones to deliver their product or meet with someone that wanted to make a deal. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

The Mack smirked when she watched the garage door opening and three SUVs slipped drove onto the street moving together. It had been three days of waiting patiently. "Looks like that Roz woman was right about them moving the goods," she said to Ronnie. "Call Frannie tell her that they're finally moving. Ask her if the plan is on."

Ronnie grunted at this and dialed the phone, "Frannie—" she pulled the phone away from her ear as she heard yelling. "We're going after them," Ronnie said after a moment.

The Mack smiled and tapped the wheel humming, "Sheila get the silencers ready," she said glancing over her shoulder. She turned to Ronnie again, "Call Brett and have him get the guys ready. Make sure that they have a picture of the people we're supposed to capture alive. Last thing we need is another Istanbul incident. Frannie lost her shit." She smirked, from how Frannie talked the twins squad was the best money could buy, she certainly didn't appreciate them. But if they could pull this off then maybe Frannie would lay off them for a bit.

* * *

Rachel glanced at Norah and gently nudged her smiling when Norah turned to her, she'd been spending so much time with Quinn and Beth it'd been a while since she checked in with her cousin. "At least we managed to get some air and stretch our legs."

Norah nodded pulling herself out of her thoughts, "How are things going with you and Quinn?" She shifted a bit the vest was a bit on the tight side but if they really were in danger she'd take wearing a slightly tight vest than no protection at all.

Rachel smiled at the question, "We're working on it, when she's not busy dissecting a criminal empire or doing television interviews, or trying to parent Beth. She did another interview this morning—more woman are coming out. We've started to talk about the past, she read our FBI files—I was going to protest but we did read the one the FBI has on her."

"Most of that shit was wrong anyway," Norah muttered under her breath.

"It was, I spend most of my other time with Brittany and Beth. Brittany and Mike are teaching her how to dance and I'm giving her singing lessons, she's a natural. When things calm down she's eager to come watch me perform in Funny Girl the musical," Quinn had promised Beth after she had begged to see it.

Norah was quiet for a moment looking out the window, "How is she?"

Rachel smiles, it was Charlie's apartment where everything seemed to be taking place and the moment she stepped out of her room people immediately ordered her back to bed. "Bored," Rachel answers honestly. "I've stayed out of it, like you asked me to, but I do think she could at least use a friend."

Norah doesn't say anything right away. Still lost in her thoughts she had finally come a decision of what she wanted to do, "I'll talk to her later tonight. I mean she's not going anywhere right? So she can't escape."

"That's a very practical way of looking at it," Rachel said and looks at Norah, "We aren't rushing things, we're getting to know each other again, slowly going over things in our past. She's being truthful and once everything with their father is completed—Quinn isn't going back to arms dealing, well she says she's not going to but she doesn't know what she wants to do, perhaps she'll do her charity work full time. But she gets to have a choice. I think having a _choice_ matters to her more than anything."

"Would you stay if she was going to continue being an arms dealer?" Norah asks looking at Rachel curiously.

Rachel hesitates for a moment, "I would try," she stated after a moment. "The constant worrying about her safety, whether someone is going to come after her. Whether some law enforcement agency is going to come after her. I think I'd have trouble understanding—why? She doesn't need the money, and it's no longer necessary to do it to protect Beth. I know she wants to keep Beth away from this life, so I don't think she will. I really hope she doesn't choose to remain a criminal."

* * *

Roz glanced back at Norah and Rachel who were still in a conversation about the twins. For a moment she feels guilty but it's an emotion she's learned to quash while working for Russell, she makes a show of looking in the mirror. It's simple really, all it requires is a simple, "We're being followed," and just like that it's enough to get all three vehicles to where she needs them to be. She slips out of the car. Watching as Sam and Santana exit their vehicles.

"Why are we here? We should have doubled back and gone straight back to—" Sam begins angrily but Roz has always been a quick draw and before he realizes what's happening Roz has her pistol out and squeezing the trigger as his eyes widen the bullet ripping through skin, bone and brain matter as he drops dead to the ground. She's killed before but this is the first time that the guilt is immediate, there is an immediate horror to what she's just done. Everyone else had been strangers—people she didn't know just faces. This was the first time that she had killed someone that she had _known_.

Santana barely manages to throw herself behind the vehicle she had just exited a bullet whizzing by her leg as Roz had turned to her, she exhales slowly as she hears the car door open and Azimio and Rory exit their cars, with their guns drawn. "Someone call for back-up." Trouty Mouth—Sam is dead, no one can survive a shot to the head. The shock nearly gets to her, but she forces it back down. She'd known him the boy since she was ten, he had come right after Mike. The sound of gravel crunching causes her to turn and Santana realizes that there is no way that they are all getting out of this alive. She's hardly a religious person but she sends up a silent prayer to get out of this current situation alive. She couldn't leave Brittany alone, not like this. "Zi Rory, drop the phone we're going to take out as many as the fuckers as we can."

The moment that Roz pulls the trigger is when Rachel and Norah begin to move. They don't look to see Sam falling, they just move. Their training taking over as they both exit the car on the opposite side of where Roz is located. Roz seems to be in a momentary shock, she had just killed a man that she had known since he was thirteen. Norah immediately puts two in her back, dropping her, the third bullet punching through the back of her head as she falls forward.

Rachel has her hands on her gun but she's busy dialing Quinn's number, bringing the phone to her ear as she peeks over the car where Santana and Azimio are currently shooting into one of the cars the bullets bouncing off the armored car harmlessly. She watches in horror as Santana takes a shot to the shoulder before two more shots to the chest, the momentum sending her body against the SUV hard as she slumps down. Rory gets hit in the chest and she sees a spray of blood hit the SUV. Despite his size Azimio is taken down last gunned down like an animal as he falls flat on his face. Rachel can see the pool of blood slowly oozing from his wounds.

"_Rachel_. _Is that gunfire—where are you?_"

Rachel blinks as she hears the concern in Quinn's voice, "We're—" she begins when she feels something warm press against the back of her skull and she drops the phone to the ground. She had been so focused on the carnage in front of her. She barely hears Quinn's voice shouting for her.

"Turn around slowly and drop the gun," The Mack says a smirk on her face. She glanced over at where Norah had been grabbed by Ronnie, watching as Sheila dragged her hands behind her back using some black zip ties to restrain her despite Norah fighting as best as she could.

Rachel swallows wondering if she can get out of this as she slowly drops the gun on the roof the car. "Look you look like—decent people." Mercenaries they looked like mercenaries.

The Mack immediately slammed the butt of her gun into the back of Rachel's skull catching her as she slumped forward. Ronnie followed her lead with Norah who was still attempting to get free as she pistol whips Norah across the face. "We've got them. Let's go before the two rich assholes come looking for them." The Mack said as she tied Rachel up and tossed her into the back of the SUV with Norah.

"What should we do with the bodies?" Shane Tinsley asked the Mack who glanced at the bodies that were on the ground.

"Leave them, let's go the twins will probably have a cleanup crew for them. You heard Frannie they're just tools to them," Mack said before sliding into the SUV with the rest of her team.

Shane looks over at Roz's body and shakes his head before returning to his vehicle with his own team. There is a crunch of gravel as the car pulls out of the abandoned lot.

No one noticed the twitch of Santana's fingers or her very shallow breathing, she's not sure if it's from the shock that she's in due to blood loss, or the beating her chest just took from the bullets her bullet proof vest just took. Brittany had insisted that she wear it if she was going out, and she had argued with her. But it was damn near impossible to say no to Brittany and she had worn the damn thing. The pain in her shoulder is somewhat bearable and she manages to use her good arm to push herself up and pulls herself into the car groaning as she reaches for the phone on the ground with her good arm. She wants to hear Brittany's voice right now more than anything, Sam's dead. The weird leprechaun that Quinn had invited into their family is dead. Azimio's dead and she's alive and she has no idea how. At least someone managed to kill Roz. She doesn't know if she's dying or not, part of her feels incredibly dramatic but the last voice she wants to hear is Brittany's, and that's the number she dials. She hears the dial tone, and Brittany picks up, on the second ring.

"San?"

"I love you. You need to know I love you," Santana says immediately. Sam's dead. Rory's dead. Azimio's dead. She's probably going to die, she can't move the injured arm and she refuses to look down at it. She tells her the address. She doesn't want Brittany to find her body. She doesn't want Brittany to see her like this.

"We're coming for you. I'm coming for you. Quinn's with me, just keep talking San please," Brittany's voice is frantic.

So Santana Lopez talks, even though her eyelids begin to feel heavy and she starts to get really tired.

* * *

**AN: Santana injured, Sam dead, Azimio and Rory dead. Norah and Rachel captured, it's a race against the clock. Oh and other things happen like Norah and Rachel finally meet the twin's father.**

**Ah and yes Family portrait and Celebrity Status were deleted. **


	50. Chapter 50

**An: Thank-you for everyone who took the time to review, whether you loved it and are eagerly waiting to see what happens next, or if you hate it and still took the time to tell me how much you hate it. As for the whole IP blocking thing I don't really know how to do that. But thanks for the suggestion. I'm just going to keep writing the rest of this story. I'm sorry if you want the chapters a bit faster but I'm writing as fast as I can while trying to keep the quality up. We're almost at the end of the main story. I was thinking of having a one chapter epilogue but I don't think I'd like rushing it like that. So there might be a few epilogue chapters. **

**Anyway the body count will slowly start to rise in the upcoming chapters more people will die as the chapters go on, I'm not apologizing if someone you grew attached to dies. **

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me a few times till I got it right. Or at least I felt I got it right. There is a lot of moving parts in this chapter, because there are a lot of things happening all around the same time frame. These chapters are longer—they are also a bit harder to write. So I'm sorry xxDark Angel Babyxx I'm writing as fast as I can.**

**_Trigger warnings: Rape, talks of torture_**

* * *

Quinn stared at the bodies on the ground, swallowing as she studies Sam's body. She'd known him for thirteen years. He had saved her life countless times, he had been her friend, a brother—and he was just lying there in a drying pool of his own blood. She exhaled slowly forcing the tears in. She turned back to where Brittany was cradling Santana tears in her eyes, "Is she?"

"She's still breathing barely—but we need to get her to a hospital Quinn," Brittany said quickly. "Penny can't fix this damage and—"

"Take her to Wu, he's got all the tools and it will be all under the radar," Sebastian said immediately. "We can't take her to a hospital the bullet's still there and they'll call the cops. Wu knows what he's doing, he's competent and he owes me a favor."

Quinn frowned Wu did have a clean and fully functional hospital room ready. He was a surgeon and he dealt in the organ trade. Buying and harvesting organs from those who needed the money, and selling them to the highest bidder. It was distasteful, but he was the only one that had the skills to save Santana that they knew of instead of just dropping her off in a hospital. Too many questions. Quinn frowned as she watched Brittany get the address from Sebastian. "Brittany." Brittany turns to her, and Quinn can see the worry on her face. "Tell him that if _she dies_, _he dies_. And be careful I can't lose you to." Brittany shoots her a weak smile and nods, before hopping into the SUV and pulling out of the abandoned lot.

Jesse approaches Quinn carefully, she looks ready to snap in rage. "We need to clean up Quinn—we can put their bodies on ice to hold them for now, so we can have a proper funeral but—we need to start working now."

Quinn exhaled slowly again, "How long do you need?"

Sebastian looked at the bodies and the blood, they'd cleaned up worse than this before. "Two hours."

Quinn looked at the bodies of Rory, Azimio, Sam and Roz on the ground. Roz had betrayed them and someone had managed to put two in her back and one in her head. "Roz's body," she stated and Jesse and Sebastian turned to her as they slipped on nitrile gloves. "She betrayed us. Keep her away from them. From—Sam and the others. She doesn't get a marked grave, she doesn't a grave at all. Burn it. Get it done and get back as quickly and as quietly as possible. We're going to need the two of you."

Sebastian looked at the bodies on the ground, he hadn't been close with any of them not really. But he had spent the year with them, "Are we going to—"

"Yes Sebastian we are. Every last one of them," her tone was cold, devoid of any emotion. There wasn't time to mourn. She turned to Finn and Blaine who were currently holding assault rifles keeping their bodies tensed as they searched for any threats. Their faces were grim and she noticed Blaine quickly wiping away a tear that had formed in his eyes. Sam was one of his best friends. "We need to get back." Taking nearly everyone had all but left them unprotected at the base.

"Quinn," Finn said and he ignored the cold look that Quinn sent his way. Sam had been one of his friends. He had been friends with all of them, and while Santana scared him as did nearly every other woman that he knew. "We'll get them back."

Quinn studied him for a moment, "I know we're going to get them back." There was no doubt in her mind that they would end up rescuing Norah and Rachel, even without a plan right at that very moment she was certain that she'd be putting a bullet in Russell Fabray's head. There was no forgiveness to be had here, this wasn't something that she'd ever forgive. This was a 'burn-everything' and salt the earth moment. Anyone who was there, who stood on the side of her father was going to die. Any idea of reaching out to her long-lost sister had died when her sister's team had killed _her men_, injured Santana, and had taken Rachel and Norah.

She was Lucy Quinn Fabray, the Ice Queen. She had travelled through war zones, she had seen people being burned alive by napalm screaming in indescribable agony as they were burned alive, and she had killed with her bare hands. She had made deals with murderers, dictators, terrorists, with the criminal element. A task that had taken more out of her than she would ever care to admit to. Yet she had taken every last one of Shannon's lessons to heart, kept her humanity. Today wasn't the day to hold onto the principles that had made her human. Today was the day where she wanted to see her enemies being burned by napalm, where she wanted to hear their screams, where she wanted to kill every last one of them.

* * *

Rachel groaned there was a splitting pain in her head. She blinked a few times, the light from the single bulb that hung from the ceiling, hurt her eyes. She tried desperately to remember how she had gotten there—but all she could remember was someone telling her to drop her gun before the sharp blow to her head. The memories of the past couple of hours came flooding back and she swallowed and tried to blink back tears. People were dead. People who had tried to keep them safe—who had kept them safe who had driven her and Norah back at late hour, who had guarded them. They had sacrificed their lives in an attempt to protect them.

There was the sound of metal dragging against concrete and the clicking of heels as Frannie Michaelson put a chair in front of Rachel's shackled form. Taking a seat she smoothed her skirt and tried to keep her face neutral, but she couldn't help the twitch of her lips upward as she stared at Lucy's little songbird. She personally didn't see the appeal, but the twins were _abominations _and _perverts._ They had lived the life she had always wanted. The past year they had been _everywhere_. People had talked about them non-stop. Speeches, news interviews, magazine covers. They had been raising their profile, and everyone _loved them_. Those people didn't _know_ them, didn't know that they were _freaks_, that they were imposters. That they had taken her spot in their father's love. She was the child that he had thrown away, he had chosen to _acknowledge_ them. The riches the wealth, she had struggled for everything that she had received, yet he still saw them as _better_.

They weren't _better_ than her. It didn't matter that Lucy brought in the most money and Charlie was off expanding his empire. All he talked about was their accomplishments how this year they had made the company a _fortune_ while still making time to do everything that they had accomplished this year. To see them laughing or talking passionately about something while she rotted in the dark, never acknowledged by them. They had taken her _father_ from her. And they were _ungrateful_ for everything that he had given them, if she had been given all the opportunities then she'd be grateful. Her eyes flick to Rachel who had stirred drawing her attention. "You're awake." It was a simple statement of fact and she watched as Rachel stiffened.

There was no point in feigning sleep right now, she doubted that it would have saved her for long anyway and she looked at Frannie Michaelson, and when Quinn had repeated Charlie's assessment of their sister to her, Rachel had thought that Charlie was simply exaggerating. She realized with growing dread that Charlie's assessment was probably extremely accurate. One look into her eyes and Rachel could see something that she had never seen in Quinn's eyes let alone Charlie's eyes; crazy. Reasoning with someone who was clearly mentally disturbed wasn't anywhere in the FBI handbook. "You must be Frannie."

Frannie tilted her head at Rachel, "And you're Lucy's little songbird," she didn't care what her name was.

Rachel gave a tight smile, "Rachel. My name is Rachel Berry." Frannie raised a brow and Rachel wondered if it was a Fabray thing, Quinn did the exact same thing as did Charlie, though she had to admit that Quinn certainly did it the best. "They didn't know about you—if they had they would have acknowledged you. You can't blame them for something that they had no control over. As a completely outside observer, the blame is solely on Russell Fabray. He should have acknowledged he should have _wanted_ you. He kept you from getting to know your family—"

"You talk a lot for a songbird. Sing me a song. Lucy asks you to do that doesn't she?"

Rachel glanced around the room, Quinn loved hearing her sing, she had never demanded her to sing like she was a record and all you needed to do was hit play. "These aren't the optimal conditions—and my body posture is certainly not in the correct—"

"I said _sing_."

Rachel opened her mouth, and the last song she had sung with Beth came tumbling out. Beth adored her singing "_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_—" Well it seemed to be fitting for this situation and Frannie watched her half surprised that she was singing or at the sound of her voice. Rachel kept singing as Frannie got up and walked up to the table.

"Keep singing." Frannie ordered when Rachel began to slow down. "I can see why my _sister_ keeps you around. I wonder if she'll do so after I cut out your tongue." Rachel's mouth immediately clamped shut, and Frannie didn't bother to order her to continue. "That'll have to wait of course, I want her to be here. I want her to watch. Daddy says that it's going to be the quickest way to break her. It's what I did wrong last time with my sister—but not again. He wants me to _prepare you _for him, and fortunately for you that means that I can't quite have as much fun as I want. He likes them with a bit of fight in them and I won't screw up this time."

It suddenly dawned on Rachel that Norah had been captured as well. Norah wasn't with her and Frannie was—"Please let her go. She hasn't _done_ anything. Charlie and Norah aren't together, they haven't even talked in days," Rachel begged.

"Doesn't matter my dear sister isn't as invincible as she would like the world to believe. Daddy found a pressure point that he could press on. I'm going to take a lot of notes, you know he taught them how to torture. They got to have all the bonding time with him. He _loves_ them so much, and this is how they repay him?" Frannie picked up the knife and dragged it against the wooden table slowly.

It was absolutely possible that Charlie had been attempting to be polite by comparing Frannie to a rabid dog. _Unhinged_ certainly came to mind, the twins had it worse and they still had it completely together. She steeled herself wondering if this was the day that she was going to die as Frannie came closer to her with that knife. She closed her eyes and kept her mouth firmly shut, hoping that Frannie would watch the face.

Frannie paused for a moment staring at Rachel before grabbing her by the front of the shirt and pulling the diva to her feet. Rachel didn't resist as Frannie began to cut her clothes. She had watched her father preparing Norah, she knew what she was supposed to do. She left Rachel standing naked shivering in the cold room. Her unblemished skin was a perfect canvas. She touches Rachel's stomach gently and she feels Rachel trying to get away from her touch, she responds with a stiff slap to the face, which sends Rachel reeling back slipping and falling to the ground hard. Frannie stared at her and then at the table a smile on her face as she pulled away from Rachel and began to pack up her tools slipping them into the briefcase and opening the door and looking at the three men that were standing outside. "Strando, Shane I'm going to need your help with something do come inside."

Strando glanced at the naked body of Rachel Berry and smiled at Frannie, "You got us a present boss?" Rachel burned with humiliation at the hungry eyes that were roaming her body.

Frannie raised a brow at the larger man, "Perhaps after my dad is finished with her, you may have a turn. My father wanted me to prepare her. I want her on that table, he seems to prefer taking his women like that. Cuff her to the table. Only that Strando." Frannie said in a calm tone as she nodded to Shane before walking out the door.

Strando grinned and smacked Shane's arm playfully, before gripping Rachel unchaining her from the ground and picking her up as she struggled helplessly against his grasp. He grabbed at her breasts grabbing them roughly pinching at her nipples.

"Let me go—_please_." Rachel's only response was the air rushing out of her lungs as Strando slammed her body against the wooden table, he was behind her and he pressed his crotch against her opening grinding as Rachel stiffened.

Shane rolled his eyes, but grabbed one of Rachel's arms cuffing her to the table legs. He grabbed one of her legs struggling with it for a moment before cuffing it to the opposite table leg. He repeated the action with her other leg leaving Rachel chained to a table.

Strando grinned at this grabbing her ass and groping it, "Bet she's tight," he said looking at Shane.

Shane made a face, and shook his head in disgust before pushing Strando away. This wasn't something that he had signed on for. "You know she'll have no problem shooting you if you touch her. You should go do a perimeter check or something useful."

Strando rolled his eyes pausing to slap Rachel's ass hard before laughing he was definitely going have fun with that, he watched as Frannie came back with a bucket filled with ice water. There was a splash and a scream from Rachel and he smiled the scream sounded delicious.

* * *

Brittany was pacing in the waiting room as she waited for Wu to finish working on Santana. She had given him all her details, making sure that the man knew that she was allergic to Penicillin, what her blood type was. Everything he had needed to know. She had never been so grateful that she had all but forced Santana into that vest. The door opened and Brittany turned to Doctor Wu who was removing his bloody gloves and tossing them into a nearby garbage can. "Is she?" Brittany began worried he should be smiling if things had gone well. But his face was stony and her heart dropped she didn't want to hear it.

"She'll be fine, she did lose a lot of blood, and the bullet buried itself in her humerus. She'll get better—" Doctor Wu was surprised by Brittany throwing her arms around her tightly the man. He didn't have the heart to tell her that the arm might never be quite the same again, but at least she'd live and with quite a bit of physiotherapy she'd probably get full motion back in it eventually.

"Can I go see her?" Brittany asked.

"She's still asleep—but you can," Wu said leading the blonde into the operating room. It had been some of his best work—something that he had done because the look on Brittany's face when she had threatened to kill him had terrified him.

Brittany lit up it wasn't as bright as it normally was, Santana was hurt but she'd live.

* * *

Charlie splashed her face with cold water, this was her fault. She had brought Roz into their midst. She had brought everyone back and now Sam was dead and Norah and Rachel were captured. It was the second time her judgment had been suspect. She had been the one who had elected to get close to Norah forcing her twin to comply with her demands, it had worked out for Quinn but they had invited the FBI into their lives—into their bedroom. She patted her face dry, the bruises were a sickly yellow color. It wasn't just on her face but her ribs as well.

She studied her reflection in the mirror. Death wore a suit. An expensive suit coupled with a smile, a disarming wink or a witty remark and people wouldn't see what she saw when she looked in the mirror, what lurked just beneath the surface. They saw what she wanted them to see. She wasn't a _hero_, she wasn't the good guy. If Quinn thought for a moment that she was going stay safe and let her twin go after the piece of shit that they shared DNA with, then Quinn was delusional. This was _her_ fault, and she had promised to protect Norah and yet she had _saved_ someone who had betrayed them. If she had just stayed away, instead of letting her curiosity get the better of her. Then both Rachel and Norah would have been safe, she was a hypocrite who couldn't take her own advice. Caring wasn't a _strength_, and for once in her life she had never felt so unsure about what their next move was going to be.

Mike Chang slid next to Charlie as she left her apartment, "Sue was trying to leave. Blaine and Dave currently have their guns trained on her. We aren't taking any chances. We don't have the manpower to keep her here Charlie. Matt separated Holly from Beth and she's playing with Tina who is trying to keep it together. Kurt's trying to console Mercedes. Things are falling apart. Jake, Ryder and Joe are currently the only people guarding all entrances and exits. If we're going to storm your father's place—then we're going to need to keep everyone safe. We're going to need to transport them—"

"That's Quinn's area of expertise," Charlie began her brow furrowing, killing people was easy. Her general principle in keeping people alive was simply to kill the enemy before they killed her. Quinn was the one into logistics. She wasn't a micro-manager, she just let things come as they may.

"Quinn's _not here_ Charlie," Mike reminded her, "She'll be back soon and we will get them back but you need to start making decisions. _Think_," Mike snapped at her.

Charlie paused for a moment killing people was easier but Mike was right time was of the essence. She couldn't afford to be unsure of herself. She needed to stop thinking about what her father was _probably_ doing to Norah right now. Caring about Norah wasn't _helping_ her, it was making things worse. She was Charlie Fabray—and right now her father was in possession of one of the few people that Charlie truly cared about. The fear was crippling, and she didn't want to make the wrong decision. She didn't want to get Norah killed. "Artie's place is pretty big and it's not in the city. It's secure, Quinn made sure to secure the place. Beth will be safe there—and Artie is _loyal_. Tina has access to a hidden account and Zizes and Artie can whip up some fake passports and travel documents in a few hours." She paused for a moment. "Where's Brittany?"

"With Santana," Mike replied immediately.

"Any word on—?" Mike shook his head and Charlie frowned at this news, another thing to worry about, another thing that her actions had wrought. Sam dead. Azimio dead. Rory dead. Santana injured and out, and there were people depending on her to figure out how to keep them alive. It had taken her three years of surveillance, to figure out a plan to remove Beth safely.

Mike studied Charlie for a moment, there was worry on her features and he quickly realized that he was going to need to lead her through this. She had never been in a position like Quinn, where a loved one was in danger. No one could have predicted Roz's betrayal, and no one could have seen this coming. There were some things in life, especially in their line of work where even with all the risk analysis that they did things weren't going to turn out the way they planned. "Charlie," Hazel eyes flicked over to him. "You need to deal with Sue, and we're going to need to figure out what to do with Holly whether we can trust them."

"Kill them problem solved," Charlie said as if the answer was obvious.

Mike groaned inwardly, "Sue is an asset, and unless you want to explain to Beth why people keep disappearing on her then I suggest you figure something else out. Plus if we're killing everyone we brought back then your _mother_ is also on that list."

Charlie opened her mouth, killing them would be easy and quick and she wouldn't need to deal with the fallout, she wouldn't be wrong if they were dead. She couldn't afford to be wrong here. There was a ding at the elevators and Charlie turned never more grateful to see her twin. Finn and Blaine trailing her, "Sue's trying to leave. And we need to know if Holly is a mole. Mike said we can't just kill them."

Quinn looked at her twin the bruising was still evident, telling Charlie to stay behind would waste valuable time because she knew her twin wouldn't listen. She certainly wouldn't listen if she was in Charlie's shoes. She exhaled slowly, "Sue's not going to betray anyone Charlie. She wants to get out of this alive and she's going to walk away unless we have some information that will make her stay. Or a perfectly good emotional manipulation, what would Jean Sylvester say about the fact that she's abandoning us. Holly on the other hand is a wild card. We still need to hide our non-combatants—"

"Artie's place is hidden and big and it's spacious enough for everyone. He's loyal that's where they're going," Charlie stated. "No one knows the location except for you and me, same with Zizes place. Zizes could also protect Beth in a pinch. She respects you."

"Can't be Zizes. Once Santana is stable, I'll have Brittany meet up with them. You know how Santana and Zizes are. They hate each other. Zizes is ruthless enough to take advantage of Santana's state." Quinn rubs her temples for a moment before looking around. "We need to start moving _get suited up_ full combat gear everyone," she snaps out immediately and people begin to move. Sebastian, Jesse, Finn, Blaine, Jake, Joe, Ryder, Dave, Matt and Mike made ten. Two teams of five. "Zizes will protect Beth until Brittany can bring Santana to Artie's. Penny will bring medical supplies and she'll monitor Santana. Even in Santana's state she won't let anything happen to Beth. Artie's set up should allow Zizes to work her magic and until Brittany gets there. Holly Holiday will be restrained discretely. So as to not alert Beth."

Mike nods and moves away leaving the two sister's alone as he goes to get suited up. "Are you sure you can control Sue?" Charlie asks her twin.

"No one can _control_ Sue, but we can _guilt_ _her_ into helping. She never would have left our father's side if she was actually on his side. He should have killed her, she knows too much and I'm sure she has some crazy plan in place that ensures her survival. We _won't_ win without her."

"_Fantastic_." Both twins turn to look at Sue Sylvester who is leaning against the door. "You remind me of a _young_ Sue Sylvester," Sue said complimenting Quinn.

"So you'll help?" Charlie asked.

"Roz killed Sam. Santana is injured, every last person that you trained will die. Your _legacy_ will be ruined if we can't beat him. And you know every inch of that mansion you know the quickest way and the simplest routes to get to where Norah and Rachel are being held. You care about your legacy, just as much as our father cares about his. Except _we are_ your legacy," Quinn pointed out. "You raised us with Shannon, you _stayed_ for us. So please _help_ us."

Sue sighed, her sister would demand that she help them. To stop thinking about herself and _help_ the twins. Russell was a monster that needed to be put down, something she should have done years ago, but it was simpler to let him live. There was a lot of that things being simple, "Holly isn't a threat. She's been my friend for years. Her best interests are _Beth's_ interests. All your men are trained better than Frannie's men. Her men were trained by Rick Denham. He had an accident involving stairs a few years back. As for your father's bodyguards—well the only people I _train_ and have trained are _your_ people. Your team even as—even though your numbers are rather small, is still an elite military force. Use their strengths, to your advantage."

* * *

Russell Fabray trailed his hand over Norah's unmarked skin. It was hard enough to simply not _snap_ her neck, after that stunt that _Lucy_ had pulled but once he _finished_ breaking them. He would get to her little songbird later, and for her sins against him, there would be no point in keeping Beth alive. Perhaps he'd make her choose again. Beth or this Rachel girl that Roz had insisted was important to her. He felt Norah strain against her bonds as she made a muffled sound. He would remove the makeshift gag, once he felt like it.

Torture was easy, stripping someone of their humanity, their dignity—their power. It was something he had been doing since he could remember. Causing physical pain was easy, they bruised easily and physically it was easy to break them. A hammer to the hand would render the limb useless even with the best of doctors. But leaving invisibles scars that would last a life time. That would haunt a person for the rest of their lives. It was something that he had mastered at a young age, breaking a person's body physically was easy and thus boring—but tearing apart a mind breaking it and putting it back together again it was an art. A very delicate art as was the idea of using Norah or Rachel as a tool against his daughters.

They weren't Beth. The love was different and if he pushed to hard then both twins would grow to resent their anchors. If he didn't do enough then the twins wouldn't react the way he wanted them to. It was always hard to find the line, taking what he wanted from this Norah girl, would be the first step into reigning Charlie in. Rachel would serve Quinn as a reminder of that fateful day, he would have used Rachel against Quinn but that stunt demanded that he take his pound of flesh. He gently traced his finger along Norah's spine, watching her go rigid, "You're in love with my daughter aren't you?" Norah didn't respond it was no matter. He didn't care, by the time he was done with Norah she would never look at Charlie the same way again.

If he did it right, she'd never be able stomach being with her again, let alone being with her. It would be the same with Rachel. "You know she's exactly like me. She'll deny it, she'll rage against it, but when push comes to shove, the monster that I'm sure that she claims that I am, beneath the surface. You might think that she isn't _capable_ of this, that she's in control—" Russell slowly pulled off his belt placing it neatly on the table beside her. "But she _butchered_ a man and his men because he disrespected her. His payment wasn't enough, it was _simple_ for her. In other words dear Norah _she slips_." Russell unbuttoned his pants slowly zipping down his pants letting the sound fill the air and he watched her shiver.

Russell licked his lips, he could feel the fear. He would condition her to loathe Charlie, by the time he was finished with her, she wouldn't be able to look Charlie in the eye, and she wouldn't be able to stomach Charlie's touch. He'd give her back eventually, same with Rachel if he didn't choose to have Quinn kill her that is. There was so many decisions to be made, and Frannie insisted on joining in. Charlie had infuriated her with her mouth and she demanded retribution. She had this odd thing with burning victims, it was messy business but perhaps watching her lover being branded like cattle, knowing that she'd always belong to him. It would remind her, it would _remind them_ that he chose who lived and who died. He ran his fingers along Norah's core, it was dry. No matter this wasn't about _her_ pleasure and if he caused her some pain she would remember this lesson well.

Linking what he was about to do with his daughter would be enough. All she needed to do was _think_ about Charlie as he _fucked _her, as he took what he wanted from her. He guided himself against her opening, which was still dry and smiled as he grabbed her hair pulling it back as he removed the gag and slammed into her as hard as he could, the scream the came from her lips as he tore into her aroused him further, "Does she _fuck_ you like this," he sneered, pulling out and slamming into her again. "Clearly not, you're so fucking _tight_. I suppose it must feel nice to be _fucked_ by a _real_ man."

Norah struggled despite her bonds trying to kick him away. Every word forced the image of his daughter into her head even though she knew it wasn't Charlie who was taking her. This was _her _father, she had heard horror stories—she let out a whimper as he slammed into her particularly roughly. He smelled of cigars and some disgusting probably expensive aftershave. His thick fingers gripped her hips tightly bruising it. He wasn't going particularly fast but with every thrust he would say something about his daughter, something cruel, mock her size, ask her questions, and she felt the hot tears slipping down her cheeks when he finished inside her. His seed slipping out as he pulled out of her and pulled his pants up.

Russell Fabray walked to the front of the table as he put his belt back on, and zipped his pants up and fixed his suit. He pulled Norah's head up, it would have to do for now but he'd certainly be back for seconds maybe he'd try another hole this time. He looked Norah in the eye and smiled, as if nothing he had done had been wrong. "The true monsters are the ones with the fancy _clothes_, blood on their hands that they've wiped clean. They can put a smile on their face, say something funny something that can make you laugh and they convince you that they're _human_."

* * *

Quinn pressed her lips to Beth's forehead kissing her daughter on the forehead. "You be good for your Aunt Holly and you be nice to your uncle Artie. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Beth frowned as she looked at the car, "Promise?"

Quinn smiled, "I'm _going_ to come back Beth, so is your aunt Charlie. We're going to come back," she promises her daughter, but Beth wraps her arms around Quinn's waist tightly not letting go and Quinn pauses for a moment. "I promise I'm going to come back." With Rachel, and with the knowledge that her father wouldn't be able to _hurt_ them anymore. Quinn smiled at Beth, "Don't forget to say goodbye to your Aunt Charlie." Quinn watched as Beth ran up to Charlie throwing her arms around her twin she exhaled slowly as she watched her twin mumble something to her daughter probably about taking care of that infernal pet of hers that Beth had insisted on taking with her. She hugged her daughter one last time as she watched her follow Tina to Artie's apartment.

She adjusted her vest and Mike handed her a gun which she immediately holstered, "The helicopter's waiting," Mike said looking at her.

"Do we have everything we need?" Quinn asked.

Mike smiled and nodded, "Double checked myself. We're armed to the teeth."

Quinn nodded and took a step towards the car, only for Charlie to grab her arm, causing Quinn to look at her a confused look spreading across her face as she studied her twin's expression. She had been quiet, Mike had said her confidence had been hit. "Is this how you felt for ten years? Like one mistake, another mistake—could cost you everything?"

Quinn paused for a moment, for ten years Charlie _hadn't_ cared for anyone—or anything that Russell could actually exploit, "We'll get her back. We'll get them both back. But we need to go now. But I need you to be _you_."

"Being _me _got Sam killed, it got Santana hurt—I _fucked_ up, if I had just left her alone Quinn. Then she wouldn't be with _him_. And—"

"You said you'd protect her and we're wasting time Charlie, I need you to focus. I need you to _stop_ second-guessing yourself and just act. You _saved_ my daughter."

"Santana did that, I didn't do shit I just thought of a plan." Charlie snaps at her twin. "I can't—I can't make another mistake Quinn."

"Roz _betrayed_ us, you're good at predicting things, we both are, but even I didn't see that. I thought she hated him. I know she hated him, Shannon was her friend. Yet she _betrayed us_. Sue certainly didn't see it coming and you know how she is. We need to go Charlie. And you need to snap out of it, for ten years he hasn't managed to rattle you. It's been years since we've done something like this, worked together on the same team. It ends tonight Charlie."

* * *

**AN: The assault on Fabray Manor, Quinn finally meets her oldest sister, Rachel meets Russell, stuff happens, people die. **


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: I can see that people are not pleased with what I chose to do last chapter. Originally I was never going to go into it in detail, but I ended up doing it anyway. Russell hasn't ****_won_**** anything, and the story isn't going to end after they do end up killing Russell. That would be grossly unsatisfying and there are still things that I need to wrap up. Nowhere have I glossed over anything. Rachel and Quinn didn't magically get back together after Quinn stuck a gun in her face. Norah might feel that she is damaged goods but I'm not going to wave a wand and it will be fixed. These things take time, _healing_ takes time. Russell winning would have been killing them destroying any possibility for a happy ending. It's the reason I decided that the epilogue will not be ****_one_**** chapter. **

**As for Family Portrait/Celebrity Status I might end up posting them on archive of our own later, once I finish Family Portrait there are like 20 chapters left that I need to finish writing. The thing with Celebrity status is I ran into a huge brick wall. I think I should have waited before I started it because this story was taking up ****_all_**** my creative energy. I might come back to it later but as for right now I've killed the idea. As for the next big project that I had planned Breath of life—I may or may not start that. I haven't decided. Anyway I think I'll just stick with some fluff pieces, I mean I still have to do the story for Faberry week. Which won't have a g!p mostly because it's based off Disney. I want to do something ****_light_**** and simple and it won't be an epic. God I need a small break from epics 200k + words, I started this and I had hoped it would be done by chapter thirty—I clearly underestimated myself. **

* * *

Russell Fabray looked at the body of Rachel Berry, debating what he would do with her. If he had been a young man this wouldn't have been a problem, but time had robbed him of his _virility_. He would need to send a message to _Lucy_. Growing a backbone the moment that her daughter had been returned—she had taken the fight directly to him, perhaps it was time to rethink who he would choose to be his heir. As enraged as he had been, as much as he was going to _punish_ her, for her sins against him, her attack had impressed him. He would weather the attack though, he would get his money back fix his reputation.

"_Lucy_, always did have the same taste in women. Did you know about her last little girlfriend? Did she confess to you _her sins_?"

Rachel lifted her head a bit to look at Russell and slipped a fearful look onto her face and shook her head, she needed to focus on what she knew. The shame and shock of her nudity had forced her to move into a safe space in her head, she had no idea what time it was or how long she'd been in this _position_, but she was cold and wet and she had played her part well enough that Frannie had chosen to leave her alone for now. She was cold, wet and naked.

"She _murdered _her last girlfriend. She _chose_ that, chose to end a life of someone _she_ loved in order to save her child. Do you think you're special to her? You're the replacement girlfriend. Is that why you're with her? For her money, the wealth the fame that dating a Fabray can _bring _you? Did she tell you how much she loved you? Do you think for one moment—that she'll choose _you_ again? That she'll chose to _save_ you or her daughter?"

Rachel Berry swallowed, she had known parts of the story, but there was still so much that she didn't know. The Fabray secrets, appearing to be meek and helpless right now was probably in her best interest rather than arguing with this man. At least her _initial_ assessment of the situation, of the twin's situation, had been correct. The crimes that they had _committed_ had been done not because they wanted to, but because they had been trapped by this madman. She _hadn't_ been wrong, she had no idea how long Quinn had been living this nightmare, with this man—no monster hanging over her head pulling the strings like she was his marionette doll.

"The _declared_ war against _me_. She put you in this situation if they had _obeyed_ like good children, then you wouldn't be in this position you wouldn't be—" Russell's eyes flicked toward the door as it opened and he frowned as Frannie walked into it. The moment was gone. "_What_?" he hissed at his eldest daughter.

"Your new head of security—hasn't checked in yet dad. I think that they've finally arrived. We should get you to your safe-room, just in case. I'll bring them _home_, but you need to be safe," Frannie said glancing over at Rachel.

Rachel exhaled a bit, and it caught Russell's attention and he turned to her, "You think she's going to save you? That they're going to walk in here and just walk out with you? I have nearly a hundred men patrolling the grounds all not to mention Frannie's team who have proven themselves to be better equipped to handle the twin's guards." Russell looked up at Frannie. "I don't care how you do it but I want them _alive_. You can kill _everyone _else."

Frannie nodded a smile on her face but she pauses for a moment and looks at Rachel, "What about them? This could just be a rescue mission."

Russell flicked his eyes at Rachel. Lucy had taken something from him, something that _mattered_ to him, "If your sister's prove to be too much for you Frannie," he watched Frannie scowl, "Then kill them. But—"

"I'm not going to _fail_ you dad. My people already proved that they can take out theirs, and we outgun them, we'll take them alive. I _promise._"

Russell studied Frannie for a moment she was practically frothing at the mouth to prove her worth against her sisters. "Fine, you have an advantage over them I suppose even you can't mess this up," he stated, he had the best money could buy and numbers that the twins didn't bother to have. It didn't matter that they weren't trained by _the_ Sue Sylvester. Cooter Menkins' had always been just as good.

Frannie stopped by Shane and looked at him, "Stay here and if I need to give the word—_kill _them," she stated at him. "Strando and Rick you're with me. Radio Mack, and tell her that they're here and tell her to meet us at the front of the house."

* * *

Quinn watched as Jesse's knife sliced the throat of Cooter Menkins' she had never liked her father's left hand man. She bent over and picked up the radio that was attached to his belt and pushed the button, the increased radio chatter filled the air immediately and she switched it off. "Well, at least they know we're here. Without Cooter to bark out orders they should be in a bit of disarray for the next few minutes. It should give Joe and Ryder enough time to get into position, we're going to need them picking off as many people as they can for as long as they can."

Charlie ran her finger over her gun as she screwed on the suppresser, "Our father wants us alive. This is both an advantage and a disadvantage. They'll probably go for nonlethal weapons at first. At least when they engage with us. They might switch to lethal weapons later but apart from stray bullets, once they do switch, we are for the most part _safe_ from most harm. He views the rest of you as expendable meat shields. We've all been through Sue's hellish training, and nearly everyone working for my father is a mercenary, sure some will be loyal to him but the vast majority of them are only here for a paycheck. That makes them sloppy and if there is _one_ thing that my father loves more than anything it's his money. "

Quinn smiled, "The plan is simple, two teams each made up of three. Mike, and Blaine will be with me."

"Dave and Finn will be with me," Charlie says immediately.

"Matt and Jake, will be running point on this you are going to be monitoring the radios and cross referencing with Joe and Ryder. You two keep us informed at all times. There aren't going to be any surprises not this time. Everyone in full combat gear even the helmets, we aren't taking any chances. Charlie will be—"

"Shooting people in the face and pissing people off. Guerilla tactics, hit and run people," Charlie said with a smirk. "It should distract the vast majority of the guards towards my direction. There will be a lot of running. Most of them will be going with non-lethal options for now."

"My team will be taking out Frannie and her team, I think it's time that I met _our_ sister."

"What about Rachel and Norah?" Finn asks frowning.

"While Charlie is being a pain in the ass, and as we deal with my sister, Jesse and Sebastian will break off from where they will be supporting us from the shadows and find them taking care to dispatch of any guards that may be guarding them. Hopefully we got to them in time. Our father will probably be in his safe room—"

Mike frowned, "What's the exit strategy after we rescue Rachel and Norah?"

Charlie frowned, "We're ending this fight tonight, once we finish dealing with the guards, and Quinn finishes dealing with my sister we'll be meeting inside the garage, Jake and Matt will meet us there, you'll be taking one of our father's armored vehicles and you'll drive to Artie's place. Quinn and I will be dealing with our father. We'll double back to the garage as soon as we finish."

"There will be a cleanup crew here by morning," Quinn finished looking at everyone gathered here. "My father thinks of you as disposable, I do not. You are—family," she glances at Finn making a face but he smiles anyway. "We've lost Sam, Rory, Azimio. Santana's out for the count and this fight needs to end tonight. I can't go home to Tina, or Blaine, or anyone else and tell them that we've lost another person. So no more death's no unnecessary risks." Quinn looks at Charlie who nods. "Just plain and simple like we were taught."

* * *

The footsteps that she heard sounded heavy and she felt her body stiffen hoping it wasn't that _Strando_ or worse Russell Fabray. She closed her eyes for a moment as Shane stood in front of her, she wasn't sure what to expect and the only thing that she could do was to hope that he wasn't going to do anything to her. She flinched when he touched her.

"I'm not going to—I'm not like that," Shane managed to get out. "Just checking to see if you're still alive."

Rachel swallowed and opened her eyes, "This isn't a way to live. A _good_ man wouldn't just pretend that _this_ isn't happening."

Shane didn't say anything he just began to walk away, "They aren't these saints that everyone portrays them to be."

Rachel frowned, "Would you _be_ if you had a father like that?" she threw at him. "If you help get me free then I'll make sure that they don't—that you'll be safe. I need to find Norah, I need to get to my cousin before he—" Rachel's words cut off as she shakes. Attempting to remain strong was pushing her to the brink. "She's my only family left. If it's money that you want—or safety just please. I can talk to Quinn and Charlie, just please let me go."

Shane frowned as he looked at her, he had seen Russell leaving that room tucking his shirt into his pants and he had just known. It wouldn't do Rachel any good to be worrying about her cousin. Working for Frannie had never been this bad not really, sure he had to put up with her mood swings which were generally accompanied by bouts of violence, but she had been good to him. Shane glanced at Rachel for a moment, he felt sorry for her and his conscience pressed down heavily on his survival instincts. He sighed and pulled off his blazer and put it on Rachel's shoulders covering her. "I'm not stupid enough to let you go free. I hope you understand that my hands are tied."

Rachel closed her eyes, grateful that he was at least trying to preserve her modesty, even if it wasn't much it was still something. Shane was a big guy compared to her and his jacket was warm even in the chilly room. "Thank-you." Shane grunted and Rachel took a breath, "Quinn _isn't_ a saint but I know that everything she has done no matter the crime was done to protect the thing most precious to her. Her _daughter_. She wants out, and she just wants to be left alone."

Shane was quiet for a moment, he opens his mouth to say something but chooses against it after a long moment and instead walks out of the room. If she wants to hold onto the hope that Quinn is coming for her that she'll succeed then he isn't going to take it away from her. He had checked on in on the other captive—her wrists bloody from the pulling that she had done trying to escape, at least she was still fighting.

* * *

Charlie fixed her suit as she looked at the bodies that had piled up, she raised her hand giving a thumbs up to Joe who had been covering them. Dave wasn't Brittany and he certainly wasn't Santana but giving him a promotion and having Brittany train seemed to be working for her. "It's like bringing a knife to a gun fight," Charlie mused out loud.

Armor-piercing rounds, it didn't matter if their shots hit the torso they shredded through the Kevlar vests. They illegal in most states but they were criminals and they dealt in weapons. Each shot that hit its target was a kill shot. It certainly helped that Joe, who was perched on the top of one of the guest houses, was helping them pick them off one by one. She had been right and they had gone for the non-lethal options but she doubted that they would continue to do so. Her father didn't have iron control over these men and while she was sure that they were scared of her father there had to be a thought of self-preservation which would kick in soon.

"How is your ammo holding up?" Dave asked from where he was putting in another cartridge.

Charlie checked her magazine pulling it out and slipping a new one in, "I've got three more magazines and we've only killed—how many people have we killed?" She glanced at the bodies on the ground counting them quickly they had twenty she had no idea how many Joe and Ryder had managed to kill but she was getting tired of the grunts.

Dave was about to say something when he tapped his ear and listened, "According to Jake they're going in hot now."

Charlie Fabray bent down and picked up one of the fallen weapons pulling out the magazine pulling out a cartridge and checking the tip of it. "They aren't armor piercing that doesn't mean we should take our eyes off the ball get the flash grenade ready. We're going to start cleaning up after this wave and we're going to stop playing defense. We need to get to the garage and meet with Quinn."

* * *

Quinn Fabray dropped her gun onto the ground as she held her hands up exhaling slowly, as she looked at the three women and two guys who were pointing guns at her. There was a calm expression on her face as she watched the two men move aside a bit letting a blonde hair woman walk up to her. The calm expression that was on her face twisted into a sour look as she came face to face with who she assumed to be Frannie, her half-sister.

Frannie studied Quinn for a moment before smiling, "Daddy told me that you were the _smart_ one," Frannie said with a scowl on her face. "Yet here you are _alone_. Did your men _abandon _you?" Frannie sneered at her. Quinn didn't say anything watching as one of the women kicked her gun away.

"Frannie—this doesn't feel right." The Mack said immediately as she begun to look around. "Why would she just give herself up?"

"Because she wants to go to her _songbird_." Frannie taunted, Charlie had walked into their father's clutches before. The two of them must have believed they were invincible. Her father wanted Lucy alive, but he had never said in what condition she was to be returned in. "I made her _sing_ for me, she has such a pretty voice. He promised that I could have her for a little bit after he was _finished_ with her. Just like he started with—"

The Mack reached out and grabbed Frannie's arm, "This doesn't feel right boss we should—"

Frannie turned angrily to look at her personal head of security watching in half horror and fascination as the force of a bullet penetrating her head sending her body crashing to the ground, almost immediately she drew her gun and pointed it at Quinn. "Who _shot that_? _You're supposed to be alone_!"

"The only person in this family who enjoys slipping her detail is Charlie. This is also a war, no one said that I played fair. But you do, you can't shoot me and you can't kill me because _our_ father wants me alive. You _sucker_ punched my men earlier, you killed _my_ men and now it's my turn to return the favor."

Before Frannie could react Strando went down next, followed by Sheila and then Brett. Ronnie turned around and began to fire wildly into the surrounding area before she too was gunned down.

Quinn took Frannie's momentary lapse in concentration to her advantage as she disarmed her and quickly shot her in the knee, dropping her as she screamed in pain. Quinn tilted her head before shooting her in the other knee just for good measure. "I wanted to make you _family_. We would have shared everything with you. Acknowledged you publically, Charlie would have eventually forgiven you for torturing her, or at least forgotten. He doesn't want you—but we would have. _We_ would have _wanted_ _you_. But you killed my _family_, you _hurt_ my family." She ignored Frannie's howls of pain as she clutched her injured knees. With practiced cruelty she pressed her foot against Frannie's kneecaps wanting to _punish _her for joining their father, for torturing her sister, for thinking that they were the ones at fault for all of this.

"_Quinn_." Quinn turned to Mike who slipped out of the bushes where he had been hiding. "Blaine's hit and Jesse's dead, you know he can't resist showing off. He got caught sneaking into the house and they've started to go hot, but we've taken out a huge amount of them. Sebastian just reported in he's doubling back and will meet us at the garage. They've also managed to pick off Joe but Charlie's made it to the garage. We _don't_ have time for this," Mike snapped at her.

Quinn winced, "How bad?"

"Blaine got caught in the leg, I don't know how bad it is but he can't walk on it. The girl over there managed to hit something with that little display I hit the deck and Ryder took care of her but he got hit in the leg. They're putting away the non-lethal weapons—I think they're going to be willing to risk your father's wrath for 'accidentally' killing you," Mike said. "I've managed to slow the bleeding down, but he needs medical attention Quinn."

Quinn glanced down at Frannie for a moment before looking at Mike, "We'll help him to the garage, Charlie and I will go with Sebastian to rescue Rachel and Norah, once we're sure that they're okay. Finn will take Blaine back to the helicopter and fly him to Wu's. You and everyone else will take the cars back to Arties with Rachel and Norah, while Charlie and I fish our father."

"Alone?"

"It's family business Mike—we need to be the ones to do it," Quinn said as she turned her attention back to Frannie who had finally stopped screaming and pulled the trigger, killing her sister. She didn't flinch she didn't feel a shred of guilt. The only thing that you can do with a rabid dog is put them down, which is what she did. "We're the only ones that can."

* * *

**AN: Well I'm sure you can all guess what happens next, Charlie finds out what happened to Norah—as does everyone else **

**It might not be up tomorrow I'm not feeling the greatest so we'll see**


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: I still feel horrible but seeing as I can't really do anything else but write here is chapter 52. Enjoy and review.  
**

* * *

Shane Tinsley frowned as the radio chatter slowly went silent, there were less voices than there had been before. He had heard gunfire earlier and the fear that gripped his heart like a vice, and he reached for his gun. There was no way that they could have breached the house. There was a loud bang and what sounded like shouting before thuds hit the ground. His orders had been clear kill the girls if the twins got close to rescuing them. It was a sure way for them to kill him. He picked up his radio changing it to the frequency that Frannie used, "Frannie? Do I carry out my orders?" He asked into the radio. There was nothing just the sound of white noise. "Frannie?" The door slammed open and Shane immediately ducked into the room that contained Rachel, stumbling backwards and grabbing his gun pointing it at the door.

Rachel craned her neck to look at Shane who had his gun out, she wanted to promise him that she could save him. That she could keep him alive, but it was a promise she wasn't sure that she could keep, or that she personally wanted to keep. He had been there when they had killed Sam, Santana and everyone else. The people who had protected her, she had gotten to know each of the bodyguards relatively well and they _had _saved their lives, or at least stopped Quinn from killing her. Her thoughts stopped for a moment, she had been furious with Quinn for punching Finn. Yet here she was _indifferent_ to the idea that this man, who had been kind to her even if it was a _small_ act of kindness would die.

The door was pushed open and Shane fired off a shot, before pointing the gun at Rachel. "I'll shoot her," he yelled out. There was a frown on his face as his hands shook. Criminals he'd only _killed_ criminals before, bad people. This wasn't something that he wanted to do.

Quinn Fabray was not in the mood for this, more people that she cared about were dying. Blaine was on his way to the hospital, Mike had insisted on staying with her to the very end, but they had lost a lot of people. She was done with this, full combat gear only protected people from so much. Mike had taken a shot to the chest but his vest had protected him, though it had damaged the fibers. Her heart tightened when she caught sight of Rachel and the jacket that was placed on her. "What did _you do_?" she snarled at him.

"Quinn—he didn't do anything he covered me—he was kind you don't _have_ to kill him," Rachel said immediately. She shifted her neck so she could look at Shane, "Put the gun down and she won't kill you."

Quinn flicked her eyes to Rachel for a moment, she couldn't promise that. She had lost too many people, too much blood had been spilled. But she saw the hesitation on Shane's face, the conflict. "Put the gun down, because if you hurt her then there is no way this goes well for you." Hostage negotiations were not a strength that she had. She wasn't in the mood to save him or anyone else for that matter.

Shane saw the look on Quinn's face and looked back down at Rachel, even if he took her out there was no way that this would go well for him. He would get past her and be gunned down by whoever she had behind him.

"Quinn _promise_. He _protected_ me, at great risk to himself—" Rachel began again she needed to deescalate the situation. "Your sister is the one that did this that put me in this position not him."

Quinn flicked her eyes to Rachel again and then to the man who was guarding her, only to feel someone behind her and she glanced at Charlie who had finally managed to catch up. "Norah's not here, start checking the other rooms."

Charlie frowned and flicked her eyes to the gun in Shane's hand that was pointed to what she imagined was a naked Rachel Berry under the big jacket that was covering her nakedness. There was a moment pause before Charlie turns to her twin, her voice calm. "Did he?"

Quinn flicks her eyes to Charlie, "Rachel said that this man didn't touch her. She says that he protected her. She wants me to let him go."

Charlie raised a brow and shrugged, "Whatever I'm going to go find Norah, I say shoot him anyway," Charlie said pulling away from her twin.

"Your opinion has been noted," Quinn said dismissively watching as Charlie pulled away and went to go find Norah. She flicked her eyes towards Shane noting his hands were shaking, "You can walk out of here if you _put_ the gun down. I promise that I won't kill you. I give you my word that none of my men will hurt you if you put that gun down and walk away."

Shane looked at Rachel who nodded, and he tossed the gun down and watched as Quinn entered the room and pulled a combat knife from her sheath and made quick work of freeing Rachel. He decided that it was his time to make his exit and quickly scrambled out of the room.

Quinn freed Rachel's hand cutting the zip-tie carefully. "Did my father—?" she asked keeping her head down. This was his modus operandi, and she couldn't fathom what Rachel went through even though she had watched enough of her father's torture sessions.

Rachel rubbed her wrists and shook her head, "No—I think he was going to but you arrived and he went to his safe room. Your sister—"

"Dead. I killed her." Quinn said immediately, she had shown the right thing by not showing any mercy. "I should have been here sooner but—Santana was injured and we had to go find our dead and get people to safety and I'm sorry that I wasn't there." Excuses she was just spitting out excuses. "Did she?"

Rachel shook her head, as the adrenaline that had been coursing through her system just seemed to die away at the last moment, she had been trained for this, being captured. They both had but it had never happened before and she slumped forward, as she felt Quinn catch her.

Quinn wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel making sure to keep her covered with the jacket, suddenly wishing she had the mind to bring in some spare clothes. "You're safe now," she felt Rachel's arms tighten around her.

"I need to find Norah—I need to make sure she's okay," Rachel said, there would be time to break apart later but she needed to see her cousin.

Quinn was about to say something when Mike swore and she looked up, "Quinn we need you. _Now_." there was a desperate sound in his voice.

Quinn looked at Rachel, not wanting to leave her at this point in time, "Rachel—I need to go check it out. Mike will be right here, and I'll be right back. I promise I'll be right back," she said glaring at Mike as she managed to pull away from Rachel for a moment.

* * *

Charlie opened the door to the next room and saw Norah laying their naked, struggling against her bonds her wrists bloody and bruised. "Norah." The original elation that had filled her heart suddenly disappearing as the _hope_ that her father was simply waiting for her capture to do the deed disappeared. There warring emotions on the inside of her made her feel nauseated as she approached Norah quickly cutting her off the table, and removing her jacket and placing it on her shoulders in an attempt to give her some of her modesty. She was late, she had been too late. "Norah I'm right—" she was shoved back hard as Norah scrambled away from her.

"Don't _touch me_." Norah yelled though her voice was hoarse and she watched as Charlie sat on the ground where she had fallen holding her hands up, an attempt to get her to calm down. She threw Charlie's jacket to the ground, not using it to cover her nudity. Russell's words echoing in her head. _The true monsters are the ones with the fancy clothes, blood on their hands that they've wiped clean. They can put a smile on their face, say something funny something that can make you laugh and they convince you that they're human._

Charlie frowned unsure what to do, "Norah—it's me Charlie—I'm not going to hurt you. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I want to take you _home_. We can—you need to, Norah I'm not _him_." The fear in Norah's eyes cut deeply and Charlie moved to get up but Norah backed away from her and she froze. "Norah—it's me Charlie," she tried again to no avail.

"_Don't touch—_" the sob that erupted from her throat as she sank to her knees and curled up. Charlie moved towards her quickly and she flinched away. "Don't touch me," she repeated.

Charlie pulled back, and took a few steps back from Norah, "Norah—"

"_I said leave_ _me alone_," it was a scream and a shout and Charlie flinched back. She could still feel his breath, his sweat on her. His disgusting cologne. "_Please_, Charlie—just leave. Please just _leave_."

Charlie stood there unsure of herself, she was good at killing people. She wasn't good at this—she didn't know what to do or say and she had been too late. She had done this to Norah—she had broken her promise to her that she'd protect her. She looked at Norah once more and she knew what to do, she knew what she had to do as she walked out the room spotting the man who had shown Rachel a hint of kindness and the rage spilled over.

Sebastian frowned as he looked at Charlie whose face was mask, and he realized a second too late that Charlie had snapped. He didn't have time to grab her as she struck Shane from behind hard her combat knife out in seconds as she stabbed him in the neck. Sebastian swore and took a step back, watching as Charlie gripped his head and slit his throat as if the original blow hadn't killed him. "Boss—? Quinn said that he could—" Charlie slowly turned to him and Sebastian immediately shut his mouth and slowly backed away he could hear Mike calling for Quinn. Charlie had snapped, and he certainly wasn't going to be the idiot who went near her.

"Where is _he_?" She was going to kill him. There was no doubt about that in her mind and she would bring Norah back his head. It didn't matter if the person was a saint anyone who had taken her father's side would _die_ tonight, if she had to do it herself.

Quinn stepped out of the room that contained Rachel and saw Sebastian backing away from her twin and turned to look at Charlie, who had spoken. Norah wasn't with her and she could feel and _see_ the anger from here. "Did he—?" she questioned Mike quietly glancing back into the room at Rachel who had curled up. Mike nodded and Quinn's face fell as she looked at Charlie. "Charlie," her voice was quiet and commanding and her twin turned to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm _going to kill him_." Charlie roared at her twin as she began to walk towards the exit.

Quinn took a step in front of her and grabbed her twin's shirt and pushed her against the wall despite her struggling, "What are you doing?" she repeated.

"He needs to _die_." Charlie snapped at her twin as she pushed Quinn off her. "I'm going to kill him for what he's done. For what he _did_. I _need_ to _kill him_ for her. I _need_ to kill him Quinn. He can't—"

"You _need_ to be with her. I'll _kill_ him. I'll kill our father you need to go back in there and you need to _be there_. Take it from someone who _knows_ what it's like to need you and you're off doing something like attempting to kill our father. What I needed Charlie was you to be there, not after—not then I needed you to be there. I needed you to _pick_ up your phone and talk to me. She doesn't need you to _kill him_. She's going to need you to be there."

"She wants me to—leave her alone Quinn—and she's scared of me—" Charlie protested as she stopped struggling the anger ebbing away. "I don't know what to do and I can't make her feel better and she doesn't want me to touch her—and I know what he did—we've seen it. We've seen him do it a hundred times."

Quinn looked at her twin sadly, because she did. Their father was an exhibitionist, and he had made them unwilling voyeurs. "Stay—just stay with her. We'll get her the best medical treatment, the best psychiatrists, everything but you need to be there right now for her. Just be there right now, because going off to kill him, won't help her right now. I'll get Rachel and you two will take her to go see Penny, and I'll deal with it."

"I don't know—I don't know how to make it better Quinn, I can't make it better. She's scared of me—and she's hurt and scared and I don't know how to make it better. And you know what he did—you know how he did it. She'll never look at me the same—ever again." Charlie said the anger finally dissipating. "I did this—if I hadn't—I put her in danger and I couldn't protect her. I promised Quinn and I couldn't—"

"Charlie now isn't the time to feel sorry for yourself, or think about yourself," Quinn said with a frown, "This isn't about _you_, it's about _her_. So go to her and be by her side you can't choose now to _abandon_ her, which is what you just did, so get the hell up and go be with her." She paused for a second because Charlie's hands were covered with blood and she turned to look at Sebastian, "Get me some water, you can't go to her looking like that." She waited for a moment until Sebastian came back with some water and she helped Charlie clean her hands and the blood splatter on her face. She finished and looked at her twin. "I'll kill him. I'll make him suffer for this. I promise you he won't get away with it Charlie, but you need to stay with Norah and take care of her as best as you can. I'll be back and we can figure this out together."

Charlie nodded mutely drying her hands on her pants before she exhaled and walked back into the room.

Sebastian swallowed and looked at Quinn, Charlie wasn't in the right mindset to lead. "What do you want us to do?"

"Give her as much time as she needs, Rachel will want to see Norah and that might help—I'm not sure if Charlie being around Norah is the right decision. Norah needs to see that Charlie isn't going to hurt her—she isn't a threat. Maybe seeing Rachel with Charlie will help—I don't know what to do but that needs to be fixed to some degree and I need to kill my father, because if we choose to leave now he'll just keep coming and coming and this needs to end tonight."

"Do we have a plan for killing your father?" Mike said his face hard.

Quinn glanced at him, "Zizes believes she can hack into the door once we've gotten her into the main system. There isn't going to be something fancy, I just want him dead, nothing clever. We'll have the FBI clean this up, say it was a suicide," Quinn informed him. She exhaled, she needed to tell Rachel about Norah. "Sebastian call Penny give her a rundown of everything that's gone on and have her get ready, and tell Finn to bring the helicopter around once he's finished dropping off Blaine," she said to him before walking back to the room which contained Rachel and she looked at her, he had ruined everything.

Rachel wiped her eyes when she looked at Quinn, "I'm sorry—I just—can I go see Norah now?" she asked.

Quinn nodded and she watched as Rachel slowly pushed herself up and began to walk to her. She had no idea what Charlie was going through and she didn't want to know, as she wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel. She felt Rachel slowly wrap her arms around her and she could feel her shoulders shake as she began to cry. She didn't even know how to tell her that her father had _forced_ himself on her cousin. "I'm sorry Rachel—" she felt Rachel stiffen in her arms.

"Is she—did he kill her?"

Quinn shook her head, "He _got to_ her, she's alive but he—he forced himself on her. Charlie's with her now—" Rachel pulled away from her and Quinn could see the horror on her face.

"Where is she—?" Rachel demanded, she needed to get to Norah. "Quinn I need to _see_ her—"

Quinn nodded quietly as she took Rachel to where Norah and Charlie were and she opened the door where she saw Charlie sitting at a distance from Norah who was curled into a corner. She watched as Rachel rushed to her cousin and she watched for a moment as Norah let Rachel pull her into a hug and she began to cry. She swallowed for a moment before pulling away, she needed to be there for them but she _couldn't_ let Russell Fabray escape. Next time it could be Rachel—or he could get his hands on Norah again. "Mike—lets go."

It was time to end this war. She never understood why a side would claim victory, there was never a winner in war. Both sides suffered casualties until one side decided that it had lost enough of its soldiers, of its civilians, and decided to call it in. She had lost more than half of her family in this endeavor they had thrown their lives away to help her kill a man who should have loved them, who should have cared about them. But he had ruined everything that he had touched. Charlie had never cared about anyone nearly as much as she had cared about Norah, and he had taken that from her. She didn't know how Rachel was going to take this—she had nearly been one of his victims—if they had been an hour later, then she'd be just like Norah. He had _stolen_ memories that she'd never be able to have with Beth. She didn't know her daughters first words, she'd never get to take Beth to the first day of school. See her first steps or anything of the sort. He had taken her mother, and Judy was a shell of who she could have been.

The countless lives that he had _destroyed_ for a bit of cash, for some power and because he simply _enjoyed it_. She just wanted him dead. If he was dead than he couldn't hurt them anymore. He couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

* * *

**AN: Quinn versus Russell. The last chapter, before the epilogue chapters. I expect some of you wanted Charlie to jump into the fray as well but it will end with Quinn and Russell. There will be some more Norah/Charlie next chapter as well as the De Luca Flashback that some of you wanted to see.  
**


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: The last chapter before the aftermath chapters. I should probably leave the long-winded and unnecessary speech to the end. Thank you to all my reviewers. For everyone who has said kind words or has given me constructive criticism. I rewrote the Quinn/Russell scene like four times. Anyway I hope you like this.  
**

* * *

Quinn approached her father's study with Mike by her side. This wasn't how she dreamed of it, killing their father. She had expected something—triumphant, something where so many people that she cared about had given their lives for this pointless endeavor. But they had lost people, lives were ruined and she wasn't sure how they were going to go back to normalcy.

"You okay?" Mike asked as he looked over at Quinn, she seemed tense and angry. Though they were currently walking to kill Quinn's bastard father together. It had taken them long enough to get here, to the point where they could stand up and fight him. He had lost one of his best friends in the process, Sam had been like his brother. He had been surrounded by girls before Sam had shown up, they had become quick friends.

"I will be once he's dead," Quinn replied honestly, as they pushed open the doors to the study slowly, the old door creaking as it opened. She adjusted her bullet proof vest carefully before Mike tilted his head quickly to see if the room was empty and he nodded at her as the two of them entered, their guns pulled as they scanned the room making sure that it really was empty. She pulled out the USB that Zizes had given to her and plugged it into her father's laptop.

Mike nodded as he turned to the only bookcase in the room pointing his assault rifle at the door. "What are we going to do with all the bodies? Sebastian can't take care of all of this by himself. There are bullet holes everywhere, there is no way that we can keep this quiet Quinn. We can't have come this far and sacrificed this much to end up in prison."

Quinn looked at him for a moment before typing what Zizes had told her to type when the command prompt popped up, "Kurt's father said he'd get the old crew to do the cleanup—I'll call Dustin Goolsby in the morning and have the feds come in and discover the body once Burt's done. The chief medical examiner for the FBI is in our pocket and will say that my father died of whatever I tell him to put on the death certificate. This was _loud_ even for us, and this wasn't how we were planning it. But it happened and now we have to deal with it. It'll be expensive to cover this up. There will probably be a lot more people that we'll have to _pay_ off. But it's nothing that we haven't done before."

Mike glanced at Quinn who was busy typing things out, "And then? After all this?"

"You can open that dance studio with Brittany that you've always wanted," Quinn replied. Mike looks at her surprised, "I've known for years that it's been your dream Mike—everyone will be free to do what they want. Everyone will get the choice in what to do next. You won't be—tied to us anymore and you and Tina can finally have the kids you've always wanted after you get married. Santana and Brittany can get married. Kurt can finally stop bitching at me about Blaine's safety and get married. Everyone will be free to choose their own path." Quinn said calmly, looking at the screen as she finished typing. A logo appeared on her father's laptop and she knew she'd done her job and the rest was up to Lauren. She turned to Mike as she picked up her gun.

"What about you—what do you want? I'm not going to leave you to go off being a criminal without me. Who would I play chess with?" Mike asked a smile on his face.

Quinn let out a laugh and pointed it at the hidden door, "I want what you have with Tina. I think I found that in Rachel—she's my match and Beth adores her," Quinn smiles softly, but the smile fades. "I _had_ that with Rachel. I don't know how things will play out. After what she went through—after what they both went through—honestly it would be best, it would be _smart_ if she ran for the hills and didn't look back."

"Rachel is—resilient, and she's stubborn and she cares for you deeply. I did tell you ages ago not to screw it up, so don't. Don't push her away, don't try and kill her again. Just—be with her and love her and try not to get her fired from anywhere else."

Quinn's lips twitched upward as she relaxed a bit, "Is anyone ever going to let me forget about that?"

"Nope." Mike nudged her gently with his shoulder.

* * *

Charlie sat quietly in front of Norah making sure to keep a distance away from her, she didn't know what to say. But Quinn had insisted that this was the right course of action. Rachel had gone with Sebastian to find some clothes for the two of them. She had no idea why Rachel had left her alone with Norah, she was still terrified of her. But she had calmed down, Rachel had managed to calm her down and Norah had been the one to send Rachel out for clothes. Charlie had handed Rachel her bullet proof vest. Just in case.

Norah turned to Charlie and she shook, she _knew_ that Charlie hadn't done anything to her. That it wasn't Charlie who had _violated_ her, who had taken her against her will. Her touch was gentle, she didn't push for anything that Norah had ever been willing to give her. She opened her mouth to say something to Charlie who was watching her with an unreadable expression on her face, when _his_ voice came echoing back to her. _The true monsters are the ones with the fancy clothes, blood on their hands that they've wiped clean. They can put a smile on their face, say something funny something that can make you laugh and they convince you that they're human._ She closed her mouth again and looked at the ground.

Charlie frowned, she should say something anything, "I'm not—" she wasn't any good at this. This wasn't about her feelings on the matter, this was about Norah's and she couldn't take away that pain that she was in. She wanted to wrap her arms around her and just hold her and tell her that they'd get through this together. But Norah didn't want anything to do with her and she really couldn't blame her. She was better suited to being the Reaper, to killing things. Shooting things in the face was easy.

He had insisted that Charlie was a monster, just like him but she had never seen it. But she had seen flashes of something lurking just beneath the surface before. "Was it really about disrespect?" Charlie pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked at Norah, confusion on her face, "The payment wasn't enough," Norah says after a moment and she sees a flash of recognition in Charlie's eyes.

"I—" Charlie makes a face she wanted to know about the De Luca massacre. "I know what I am Norah—an arms dealer. I'm _not_—I'm not a good person. I can't remember a time when I was a good person."

"You_ pretend_," Norah spits out.

"I wear a fancy and expensive suit, wash the blood off my hands, and slap a smile on my face, swagger around a bit, act like an ass and people are convinced that I'm human," she watches Norah freeze at her words and she finally understands. In one of his—rare, paternal moments, he had imparted that bit of wisdom to her. "The De Luca's were one of the biggest crime families in Italy, they had a firm grip on the prostitution ring and heroin distribution. Whatever you may think of what I do—the arms dealing, I have never participated in that—I don't do that. Quinn doesn't do it either. We're—were _arms dealers_." Charlie began, if Norah wanted to know what happened that night then she'd tell her.

* * *

There was a ding, from Russell's computer and the secret door swung open causing Quinn to smirk. Zizes deserved a bonus, she'd make sure that she got one after all of this was over. Everyone did, she'd make sure they all had enough money to start their lives and live comfortably for the rest of their lives. It wouldn't be enough for some of them, no amount of money could bring back the people that they lost.

"Ready?" Mike asked.

"I am, but you're staying here Mike. I've got my vest on and he's an old man. His eyesight isn't what it used to be," Quinn informs him.

"He'll _kill you_."

"Not if I kill him first," Quinn replied with a smile. "I've thought about it, Mike, and no more deaths. I _want_ to see you open that studio with Brittany, I want you to get married to Tina—and I can't tell anyone else that someone they love isn't coming home so—stay here, and be safe." Quinn pauses as she looks at the open door, "And really if I'm not out in ten minutes then come in, and take him out Mike." With that Quinn took a step towards the door.

Mike grabbed her arm, holding her there for a moment. "You said no more deaths Quinn—that means yours. Don't do something stupid—you really don't want Santana raising Beth do you?" It was meant as a joke but neither smiled.

"Quick and simple," Quinn stated with a nod. She wasn't going to risk torturing him,

* * *

**Flashback**

"So there's this place that serves unlimited breadsticks, freshly baked, all you can eat. Best breadstix in the world. And it's authentic and shit we're in Italy." Santana said animatedly waving around the brochure in Charlie's face. "And you are going to Britt's and me there, and pay for it."

Charlie glanced up at Santana from where she had been looking out the window, Europe was a nice change from the Middle East. It annoyed her that her father had insisted that she do this delivery—but she had been closer than Quinn and after this delivery she had some scheduled downtime. "I don't seem to have a choice in the matter do I?"

"Nope," Santana replied with a grin. She wasn't going to sit around in a room all day, they were in Italy, there was good food to be had and even better wine to taste. Staying inside the hotel room would be a terrible waste of time and resources. She had been so serious lately and they'd been busting their ass lately. Santana glanced over at Brittany who patted Charlie's leg. "So what's the sale?"

"Five million in small arms," Charlie said tapping her fingers along the arm rest. She hated small time sales, and the deal had already been struck so she couldn't even make some money off this. Not that she could anyway from what she had heard Giovanni De Luca, head of the De Luca crime family had most of his assets frozen in the upcoming criminal case against him. They didn't have the funds, where they had managed to get their hands on five million dollars was none of her business. She looked at the warehouse tapping her fingers.

"They're here. They have a truck with them," Brittany announced.

It was probably to move the goods. At least she hoped it was, she stepped out of the car buttoning up her suit as she did. She could do with another ambush, there had been plenty of attempts when they were in the Middle East. She watched from the corner of her eye as Dave and Finn picked up one of the crates and moved it so that Vinny De Luca could inspect the goods.

"This is better than what we could have hoped for," Vinny said his accent thick.

Charlie responded in Italian, "I'm glad that you like it, my father insisted that you get the best. Now payment, I have other engagements that I need to get to."

Vinny looked impressed by her Italian and smiled as he nodded to one of his men, "We decided to sweeten the deal."

Charlie nodded at Matt who went to go grab the briefcase from him and brought it back opening it carefully in front of Charlie who had expected to see hundred dollar bills or at least gold, she'd even take Euros at this point. What she wasn't expecting to see was what high grade heroin. "What the _fuck_ is this?" she demanded, picking up a kilo of it and pointing at it.

"Heroin, quality the best we have," Vinny said with a shrug, "It's worth at least two million dollars, more if you have the right connections, which you do," it had been his idea with the Polizia hot on their tails it would be good to get rid of some of the product. "That's not all of course," Vinny smiled at her and he motioned for his men to open the truck. "We can have them delivered to one of your container ships of course. Only the best for Russell Fabray. A gift."

Charlie at the women that were chained up inside the truck her eyes flicking across their faces, one of them looked like she was still a child. She kept her face neutral as she looked at them.

"Charlie," Brittany murmured to her, there was disgust and anger in her voice. Charlie had been quiet for a moment just staring at the women.

Charlie took the case from Matt who immediately went to rejoin everyone else, and she closed it before throwing it back at them. She didn't do credit, she took her money in cash, she certainly didn't barter for drugs. She was a fucking arms dealer, she sold guns. She just sold guns. "Kill them. Every last one of them," she ordered. She didn't flinch at the sound of gunshots as her bodyguards didn't hesitate to draw their weapons before Vinny realized what was happening. She certainly didn't blink as she watched Vinny and his men get gunned down in front of her. She turned pulling her gun as the driver of the truck got out of the truck and begun to run away. She didn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

Santana relaxed and turned to look at the women a frown on her face, "What do you want us to do with them—"

"Free them, give them all the cash we have on hand and send them on their way. I don't care if they've seen us, it's not like they know our names," Charlie responded before pausing and looking at Vinny De Luca and the guns. "Dave, Finn, put the guns back I've got to think about how I'm going to get myself out of this mess."

**End Flashback**

"Vinny De Luca _didn't_ pay me enough. It's _not_ the reason I killed him but it was certainly a decent reason to give my father. I think it was some sort of test that I failed. Like I said I'm an arms dealer. Quinn and I won't deal in anything else," Charlie said to Norah. "I can justify the arms trade, I can even sort of justify the drug trade to some extent. Enough to look the other way. But selling another human being, taking their freedom from them? Quinn and I haven't had a choice in _anything_ since the day we were born, I know what it's like to not have a choice." Charlie swallows looking away for a moment before turning her attention back to Norah. "You want me to tell you that I'm like Quinn that I have some reason for my crimes but the reality is, I didn't. I don't. I am not a good person Norah," Charlie said honestly. "There are times when I barely feel human. I needed to become a monster to fight against him and now that I am one—it's _hard_ to be human—I just know that I feel that way when I'm around you. Or at least I did."

Norah doesn't say anything to that, everything is to raw—to fresh and she doesn't know what to make of the story. All she knew it was what she was going to ask Charlie earlier tonight. She's not sure if the words are acceptable if the story makes sense. If she's a monster or not but she's saved from answering when Rachel comes back with Sebastian.

* * *

Quinn walked down the steps and she was met with Russell Fabray sitting on one of his couches just sipping a glass of wine. There was a gun in his hands and Quinn paused not sure what the hell was going on here. She expected traps she expected gunfire she didn't expect him to just be sitting there.

Russell raised a brow at he looked at his youngest child, he had half expected Charlie to burst in here guns blazing. Lucy on the other hand with the exception of her little screw up with that bodyguard he had made her kill, had always been his _perfect_ daughter. When he had demanded perfection of her she had given it to him and then handed him _more_. Charlie always toed the line, had always been ungrateful throwing things back in his face, speaking out of turn. Controlling Lucy had always been easier. "It seems that I've put my stock in the wrong twin. It's a shame I didn't see what I had in front of me, you would have been the perfect heir."

Quinn stared at him wondering if there was something that she was missing, if he had guards hidden somewhere in the room that would pop out and capture her or kill her. But a quick scan of the room which was mostly open, told her there wasn't going to be any of that.

Russell reacted quickly, still fast for a man of his age as he twisted his hand and pulled the trigger the bullet catching Quinn square in the chest as she fell back.

Her gun dropped to the ground as she groaned, she was ever so glad that she hadn't taken off her vest earlier when she had the chance. She barely had time to react as her father's fist collided with her face sending her crashing to the ground stars exploding in her vision.

Russell smiled as he kicked her square in the chest, watching as the force of his kick lifted her off the ground. "For a moment there I thought you had it in you. That you were the smart one, the more ruthless one—after all I never expected the _stunt_ you pulled from you. Even your twin knows better than to steal from me."

Quinn laughed as she slowly picked herself up, only to be met with a backhand from her father, "Charlie's been embezzling money from you for _years_. I just decided to steal it all in one go," she spits the blood from her mouth. Her ribs ached badly he had caught her right where the bullet had landed and she was sure she was going to have a nasty bruise there. She sees the confusion on his face at this new piece of information and it's quickly followed by rage as he moves to hit her again, but she manages to dodge the blow, as she makes a scramble to get her gun but she feels his beefy hands gripping her ankle as he pulls her back. Her fingertip grazing the butt of her gun as her body hits the ground again.

"I didn't _raise_ you to be common _thieves_!" Russell snarls at her furious that he hadn't noticed that Charlie had been embezzling money.

Quinn grabbed her ribs moving her hand discretely, "No you just raised us to be killers and murderers what a difference," she sneers as she rotates her body as best as she could burying her combat knife into her father's foot. The blade cutting through the fancy Italian leather and through skin, ligaments, and finally flesh as it goes all the way through causing her father to howl in pain falling back as he looks at the knife in his foot. Quinn scrambles for her gun grabbing it as her father raises his own gun, but she's quicker and she pulls the trigger twice before he pulls his. She feels a sharp searing pain in her shoulder as the bullet wings her and she grimaces but she sees her father stumble to the ground clutching at his stomach surprise on his face. Armor piercing bullets—they had worked well for her all night and they had ripped through her father's vest.

Ignoring the pain in her shoulder she's sure she's bleeding but can't be bothered to check she slowly gets to her feet and because she can she slams her foot into her father's face sending him onto his back. It would be worth it, to just watch him bleed out slowly knowing that there was nothing that he could do. See the helplessness as his life flashed in front of his eyes, but all she really wanted was for this to be over. "You might think you've won this sick little game. That you finally managed to get one up on Charlie. That you _stole_ my time with my daughter. You _took_ our mother from us, you _killed_ Shannon. You _raped_ the one person apart from me that Charlie has ever truly loved—you took her away from her. You may have ruined things with someone who _really loves me_. You would have—" Quinn lets out a shaky breath. "You ruined Frannie, who just wanted to be loved by her father, and you have ruined this family." Quinn exhaled as she held the gun against her father's chest where his heart _should_ have been located. "I _will_ put this family back together and make sure that your legacy—is tarnished. The criminal empire that this family built dies with you"

Quinn doesn't hesitate at all as she pulls the trigger, there is an explosion of sound and she sees his body jerk for a moment. The life fading from his eyes and the words that he had been forming dying before she could hear it. It's over. But she stares at his body half expecting him to jump back to life. It's ridiculous because zombies don't exit, but he had been the monster under her bed. He had been _her_ boogeyman for most of her life. He was immortal in her nightmares and he spewed fire. She thought she would some sense of relief or satisfaction but she feels nothing. No triumph no overwhelming satisfaction at the fact that her monster—that the _monster_ that has been haunting her for the majority of her life is dead.

"Boss?" Mike's voice comes from the stairs it had taken all his willpower to stay out of it, and he really hoped that wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. He walks down the steps carefully and he sees the blood on Quinn's shoulder staining her shirt, just sitting next to her father's body a blank expression on her face. "Quinn." She finally tears her eyes away from Russell's body.

"It's over," her voice is barely above a whisper.

"It's over," Mike said firmly, he walks up to her and helps her to her feet, "Let's get you to Rachel and your twin."

Quinn leans against him as he helps her up the stairs, she doesn't look back at Russell's body and neither does he. This chapter of her life is closed and she wants it to remain that way. She didn't want it to end like him, she doesn't want to enjoy the fact that he's dead. She wants to go home with Rachel and hold her daughter and tell her how much she loves her. She wants to hold Rachel and tell her everything is going to be alright and that no one else will get her. That the boogeyman is dead.

* * *

Rachel holds out the track-suits that she found in Sue's old room and holds it out to Norah, who takes it from her. She had come back to a deathly quiet room with Charlie and Norah just simply sitting across from each other doing _nothing_. "Turn around," she demands at Charlie who flicks her hazel eyes at her but scrambles to do as she's told. Giving Norah the privacy she needs.

Norah looks at Rachel gratefully, her hands are still trembling as she slowly gets up and starts to pull the temporary clothes on, she feels dirty and she just wants to go shower and scrub herself raw. "Did—he?" Because Rachel had been all but naked earlier and she hadn't even thought to ask.

Rachel freezes and she wonders if the sense of guilt that she's feeling is some sort of survivor's guilt, "No, he didn't get to me—" she manages to get out.

"Good—just good," Norah said, though there is a hint of bitterness in her voice even though she's happy that the monster didn't get to Rachel, there is a small part of her that wishes that it wasn't her.

Rachel gently wraps her arms around her cousin, holding her tightly even though Norah stiffens at her touch for a long moment. "I'm sorry," she says finally because she doesn't know what to say. She had insisted that they stayed. Norah went where she went, and she had insisted on staying despite the inherent danger.

"Don't touch me—please." Norah didn't say after a moment, she just wanted the needless touching to stop, but it was Rachel, who was probably going to bake her some of her I'm sorry cookies, she would probably suggest that they move back to Lima or something stupid and she just wanted—there was a moment of horror as it sunk in. "I need—he—in me," she finally said and she felt the tears well up, she hadn't been on the pill in weeks.

Rachel suddenly understands, "We'll take you to the hospital you can get checked out—"

"I don't—I don't want to go to the hospital," Norah spat out. She didn't want to deal with the sorry looks, or judgmental looks or having someone _swab _her or anything of the sort. She just wanted to go home and shower—and clean herself up.

Rachel wanted to protest, Norah needed to go to a hospital. She _needed_ to get the emergency contraceptive. "Penny will give you everything you need and she'll be at your beck and call," Charlie said from where she was facing the opposite wall. "When you're ready."

Rachel glanced at Norah who nodded that this was an acceptable solution, and Rachel took Norah's hand. "I'll be here for whatever you need Norah—we'll get through this like we've gotten through everything. Together."

Norah closed her eyes, there had been a lot of singing and musical watching when they were in 'tough' times. She didn't really want to see Funny girl for the umpteenth time and she wasn't in the mood to sing. She just wanted to go home, and get clean she just wanted to be clean and have his smell—his sweat off her body. She wanted to be in her own clothes. "Please can we just—_go_?"

Rachel looked at Charlie who had pulled out her magazine checking the number of bullets, she opened her mouth to say something when Quinn interrupted her, "We can—it's done."

Charlie turned to her twin opening her mouth to say something when she frowns seeing the blood, on her twins shoulder. "You got shot?"

Rachel freezes, and she slowly turns to Quinn who gives her a weak smile, "I'm fine Rachel—it's a flesh wound." Quinn shoots Charlie a look when her twin approaches her and peers at the wound carefully. Charlie pulls away after making sure that it's just a flesh wound.

"He's dead?" Rachel asks swallowing looking at Norah who is watching Quinn.

"He's dead—he'll never hurt you again," Quinn said looking at Norah before looking at Rachel. "He'll never hurt _anyone_ ever again."

Charlie was quiet for a moment and she looked at Norah, "Let's get you to see Penny and then I'll take you home," she said quietly. "Anywhere you want to go." Norah stares at her for a moment before nodding and Charlie steps aside letting her pass as she follows her, she stops for a moment to look at her twin, "I need to be with her right now—talk later?"

Quinn nods she can't blame her twin for needing to take care of her business there will be plenty of time to go over it, "Go—give her space but don't leave her side." Her twin nods and Quinn relaxes for a moment turning to look at Rachel. "It's over—I'm—it's over Rachel. He won't hurt you or anyone else," Quinn said as she pulled away from Mike and walked up to Rachel hugging her tightly.

"So it's over?" Rachel asks quietly, "You can quit and—"

"I'm free—we're free," Quinn says quietly as she rests her head against Rachel's. "He'll never hurt you again. He won't hurt anyone ever again." The relief suddenly kicks because she couldn't do this again, she doesn't _want to_ do it again. Rachel got _lucky_ this time. Lucky that she didn't die, lucky that she _hadn't_ ended up like Norah. "You're safe now, I promise that everything will be fine."

Rachel tightens her hold on Quinn tightly, it's over. But the cost was high and she needs to be with Norah. This had been her fault—if she hadn't insisted on going to get something vegan, or if she had allowed Norah to walk away when she wanted to. But she had been so determined to see things through. "Quinn. We can't. Not right now—Norah needs me, I need to focus on Norah right now—and I need to—it wasn't okay. Your father was going to—"

Quinn feels part of her heart shatter but she keeps her arms around Rachel tightly, "No more Rachel. Everything will be okay—it'll get better. It _has_ to," Quinn says, because she needs to believe that everything isn't completely shattered. That her father hadn't _won_. She presses her lips to Rachel's forehead. "I'm not saying _right now_ Rachel. I'm saying that I'll be here for you. I will always be here for you."

* * *

**An: So next chapter, a lot of stuff is going to happen. It takes place two weeks from this point, it starts with Russell's funeral. Needless to say that it doesn't go well. Norah and Rachel are checked in on as well as various bodyguards. Other stuff.  
**


	54. Chapter 54: Aftermath I

**AN: I missed a day, I'm sorry about that. Ah well please enjoy the first chapter of the Aftermath chapters. **

* * *

"Why am I doing this? Why can't we just burn the body and the sprinkle his ashes on a pile of cow shit or something," Charlie asked fidgeting as her twin helped her with her tie.

"We _are_ going to cremate him," Quinn reminded her sister though she smiled. "I was personally thinking of dropping his ashes in a volcano, but I suppose your idea has some merit."

There was a quiet pause between the two of them, as the moment sunk in. There had been no downtime, no time to decompress, no time to talk. The past two weeks had been packed, from the funerals that they had attended for their fallen friends. Quinn had gotten the difficult duty of explaining to Beth why her Uncle Sam, and several of her Uncles were not coming back to play with her. Then there had been announcing their father's death after Burt and his men had finished the cleanup. Officially, Russell Fabray had died of a heart attack. The FBI's coroner had agreed with the findings, after a sizeable donation to his retirement fund, and they had managed to get away with it.

"I don't want to get in front of a bunch of people and lie about what a good man he was Quinn," Charlie said quietly as she smacked Quinn's hands away gently. She could fix her own tie, but Quinn was just as fidgety as she was.

Quinn sighed gently, Charlie had spent every moment that she wasn't needed doing what needed to be done, coming in for the funerals, staying to make an appearance before going back to standing vigil outside of their Bushwick apartment. "You don't have too, I've prepared our eulogies with rather neutral language. We just have to give the _appearance_ that we're sad to see him go." She agreed with her sister, but they were Fabray's they were supposed to keep up certain appearance.

Judy had also insisted, she was nearly three weeks clean at this point. She wanted him burned as well but they needed to show a united front, and organizing the wake had given her something to do. It was good for her, it gave her some finality, to their father's life. She was making her own decisions with no one undercutting her without worrying if it was something that Russell would like. They were _her_ decisions.

"She still doesn't want to see me—but Rachel said that she agreed to see Doctor Shane." Charlie said rubbing her shoulder. "Penny did another blood test to make sure he didn't get her pregnant—and she did a full STI panel, to make sure that he didn't leave any nasty surprises. He didn't."

"So she's getting better?" Quinn asked touching her sister's arm.

"I don't know I want to see her, but at least she and Rachel agreed to see Doctor Shane and the only contact I've had to her is well Rachel. Penny really won't tell me crap, something about patient doctor confidentiality. I think she's just doing it to piss me off," Charlie muttered the last part.

"Or even though you're an ass to her, she's helping you," Quinn said calmly and Charlie looked at her a frown on her face. "Charlie even if you have the best of intentions which I'm sure you do, looking into her medical records is a breach of her privacy. So you can't bully Penny and you certainly can't bully Dr. Shane. Charlie you need to let them help Norah without them worrying about you _trying_ to help. Besides we're on the straight and narrow remember?"

"Being upstanding, law abiding citizen's sucks. Can't we be a little crooked?" Charlie asks her twin a scowl on her face.

"If being a little crooked means that you jaywalk every now and again to get your thrills then yes we can be a little crooked." Quinn sighed when Charlie made a face, "Look at where we are Charlie, look at how many people we've lost. Let's not talk about the _cost_."

Charlie's eyes flicked to the mirror and she ran her hand through her hair. "Where's the eulogy that you prepared?"

Quinn pointed to the cue cards on the island, "How is Rachel? She hasn't called."

Charlie glanced at her sister, "Fine, I think. She's going back to work next week—at least she said she was. You should go with Beth and support her. She wasn't going to go back but I think Norah forced her to, so that's good right? She got the get well soon cards that Beth's been having me bring to her."

Quinn smiled softly for a minute before pausing, Rachel hadn't called her. "Maybe I should call her before I just go to see her show. I shouldn't just show up, especially if she doesn't want to see me. And I can't just take Beth because Beth will want to go see her after the show—"

There was a knock on the door, interrupting Quinn as both twins turn to the door, which opens and Beth peeks her head inside. "Mom—grams says it's time to go and Aunt Tana isn't in bed anymore. She said I'm not allowed to tell Aunt Brittany, she gave me some money so I wouldn't. So I'm not I'm telling you so you can tell Aunt Brittany."

Quinn was torn between being impressed with Beth's quick thinking or worried at how carefully she was going to have to word things around her daughter. At least her heart was in the right place, and she really needed to curb everyone trying to simply buy her off. Well she needed to tell Santana to stop handing Beth money to get herself out of trouble. "Alright, we'll make sure to call Brittany and let her know." Beth shot her mom a proud smile before disappearing.

"You're going to have your hands full with her," Charlie comments after a moment.

Quinn groans, but there is a smile on her face as she looks back at the door, "She'll be going back to school soon. She doesn't want me to walk in with her—but I can come pick her up. According to Holly, it's where I can meet all the other parents and talk with them." It's a first for her and she wants to make a good impression.

* * *

Baking had always been one of her few escapes and she had ended up baking much more than was necessary let alone feasible, normally she would pop in to Quinn's place and hand out the excess goodies, but she hadn't seen Quinn in ages. The only Fabray twin she'd had any contact was Charlie, who would ask if Norah wanted to see her, and when Norah would reply she'd nod and just sit outside the metal door.

"Is she outside again?" Norah asked rubbing her arm.

"No it's his wake today, they tried to get out of it but apparently there are things that they have to do, even if they don't want to. She'll probably show up a bit later—do you think you're ready to see her?" Rachel asked, she didn't want to push Norah into anything and Charlie hadn't set foot in the apartment.

Norah shook her head, "Are you going to call Quinn?"

"She's been busy with the funerals of everyone that they lost, I was thinking that I should invite her to my first show back—if that's okay with you. Beth said she wanted to see me perform. But if you need me then I can ask Sidney for some more time off—" Quinn had informed him to give her as much time as she needed when he had begun to bluster and attempt to bully her. She hadn't even called Quinn but it seemed that Sidney had, to complain about her. He had called back rather quickly and been rather contrite.

Norah studied Rachel for a moment, part of her couldn't believe that Rachel was even thinking of inviting Quinn back into her life. After _everything_ that had happened to her. "Do you believe her when she says that she's going to quit?"

Rachel paused for a moment, "If you're asking if Charlie is willing to quit for you, then you need to talk to her. Quinn already promised to quit. For Beth and for me. They both lost their friends and family." Rachel is quiet for a moment, "I'm not stupid, and I'm not saying that everything that Quinn has done is okay, but I don't think she's a monster. I'm not upset that she killed him, I'm glad that he's dead and I think I would have pulled the trigger myself. But I can't—if she starts again. Selling weapons, being a criminal then I was wrong about her, and at first I thought I could do it—turn a blind eye. I can't Norah, I will leave, but nothing that Quinn has shown me shows that she _enjoyed_ the life. I can't go back to looking over my shoulder—or worrying about my safety or hers—even Beth's."

Norah didn't say anything right away before she sighed, "And what if you don't notice? Didn't they ask her to take over for—_him_." She choked on the word for a moment. She hadn't been sleeping well, closing her eyes would take her right back there. "She isn't a good person."

Rachel put the bowl down and grabbed a napkin and wiped her hands, "Are we talking about Quinn or Charlie," Despite the fact that they looked the same Norah seemed to have little problem with Quinn, apart from the whole she was a criminal thing.

"She _can't_ protect you," Norah pointed out immediately.

Rachel paused, Quinn hadn't even wanted them to go on the shopping trip. She had said as much and Charlie had agreed with this on principle. They couldn't have predicted that they would be betrayed, just like they couldn't predict everything, they had both warned them that the man that had been their sperm donor was evil incarnate, a true monster. "She can do her best, but she won't always be right by my side Norah. Short of her being attached to my hip daily she _won't_ be able to protect me at all times. I'm not unreasonable in my expectations—all I want her to do is stop being a criminal. I'll feel safer with the knowledge that she isn't inviting the criminal element into our lives."

"They're both monsters. It shouldn't matter that Quinn had a good reason."

Rachel pulled the apron off, "Quinn isn't a monster—she chose to protect the person she loved the most. She kept Beth safe for years by being obedient, she did what she had to do to survive. She did what she had to do to protect her family—" she paused, once again this wasn't about Quinn. Norah didn't have a problem with Quinn. She still hadn't told her what exactly had happened. What he had said to her. "Quinn killed her first girlfriend. I know that Quinn can do terrible things. I know that she can _hurt_ the people near her. I also know that the real monster was the one who held a gun to an infant and made her _choose_ between _her_ child and her ex-girlfriend. She didn't want to kill her ex-girlfriend Norah, but it was an _impossible_ decision, and it was a decision she had to make alone. She might not _regret_ it Norah because she sees Beth as one of the more positive things in her life. A _child_, is one of the most positive things in her life. But the decision haunts her, some of the decisions that she's had to make haunt her. Charlie might be the Reaper—but we've both seen true evil and she isn't anywhere in that ballpark. She would _never_ do what he did to you, what he had done to us. Not all monsters are evil Norah."

Norah frowned, she didn't want to hear Rachel defending her, "I don't want her around anymore—tell her not to come. I don't want her near me," she snaps at Rachel who winces at her words. "I can't stop Quinn from coming over but I don't want Charlie here, next time she comes then you tell her."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest the decision but the look on Norah's face the anger and the hurt made her close her mouth. "I'll let her know."

Norah nodded at Rachel, before she went back to her makeshift bedroom curling up in her bed the tears starting to spill down her cheeks, she couldn't stop it, she couldn't stop the bouts of anger, the tears, the fear that would come at random moments in time.

* * *

There had been many ceremonies that Quinn Fabray had needed to play the perfect daughter for, business meetings, charity dinners, award ceremonies for her father but this had to be hardest. It was much harder without the threat of violence, without the fact that he had Beth in his clutches. It made her physically ill nearly every time someone came up to her and told her that her father had been a _good_ man. She glanced at her mother, at least Judy was thriving in this situation to a degree. She could see the strain on Charlie's face and she moved to her twin's side immediately after she saw Charlie reach for her waist. Charlie wasn't carrying but she understood the urge. Brenda Castle tried even her patience and the last thing that they needed was a lawsuit or for Charlie to get an assault charge. "It's almost time to start the service Charlie, let's go find our seats with mom," she said grabbing Charlie's arm and tugging her to where Judy was. "I saw that," she murmured to her twin.

"Being on the straight and narrow sucks. Whose bright idea was it to go unarmed? I feel _naked_," Charlie asked looking at her twin.

"Mine, because I didn't want you to _kill_ anyone. Brenda is married to a Senator that we have in our pocket—" Quinn heard her own words and she let out a low groan, going on the straight and narrow was going to be just as difficult for her as it was for Charlie. At least she didn't have the urge to try and shoot every fly that buzzed her way.

"I'd be doing him a favor," Charlie mutters under her breath.

Quinn tries not to smile but her lips twitch upward, as they reach Judy who smiles at them brightly. "Maybe we should start the service? I'm tired of everyone coming up to me and telling me what a good man he was." It certainly had been the best decision to leave Beth with Holly for the day. The last thing she needed was for Beth to be upset about a man who had threatened to kill her, or for her to mistake Russell Fabray as a _good_ man like everyone here was claiming _he_ was.

Judy smiled, "I know it's tough, but there are things that we must do—it's not as if anyone here truly believes that he was a good man, it's all about appearances. It's about making connections, you two are set to inherit your father's fortune. This isn't about him—it's about the two of you."

"I don't have time for this—can I just go? You can say I was to overcome with emotion or some shit." Charlie asked her twin.

Judy shook her head touching Charlie's arm, trying to calm her down. She had been exposed to the twin's personalities while sober, it had been the first time and she was still trying to strike the balance. She had never been their mother, she had never been a good mother. She still didn't believe that she had the right to parent them. They were also adults. "You _can't_, as the oldest you will be giving the closing eulogy."

Quinn took a seat beside her mother in the front pew with Charlie taking a seat on the other side, slumping in her chair. Quinn turned to her twin shooting her a look and Charlie straightened up as the service started. It annoyed her that all these people had showed up for a man that had in all likelihood had made their lives _miserable_. Sam's funeral had been a small affair, there was no one who had been celebrating his bravery. Shannon's funeral had been even smaller, no one celebrating her kindness, she had been surprised when Sue had shown up but she had come to pay her respects.

It shouldn't matter if they weren't some shipping magnate, Shannon's kindness should have been the one to fill this church, not the fact that her father had _money_. She listened to the few eulogies people championing the idea that he was some benevolent kind man, even when her mother's eulogy which was considerably neutral and short—had been to kind for a man who had destroyed their lives.

It was finally her turn and she walked up to the microphone where she saw the people that had filled up this church. Quinn looked at the eulogy she had written for her father and then back at the crowd the righteous anger bubbling over. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve the adoration from these strangers, not after what he had done to Rachel or Norah.

"My father, Russell Fabray—" she began she had written that he was a complicated man. But at this point she didn't care, these weren't people whose opinion on how she lived her life mattered to her. She wasn't being controlled anymore and she certainly wasn't going to let their expectations of what was right and proper control her like he had. "Was a cruel man." There was a gasp that ran through the crowd, and she looked toward her twin who had been watching the eulogies with bored indifference on her face, slowly light up. Judy had a look that was torn between horror and pride. She'd take it. "He was not a _good_ man like most of you have said. The fact _is_, he was a terrible husband and an even worse father. My father was not a kind man, he was not generous and the fact is the vast majority of you are glad he's dead. I did not learn how to love from my father, I did not learn how to be kind. The qualities that I learned from my father were not good ones. I learned how to be selfish, to turn my nose down at people who were less fortunate than me. I denied my daughter for _ten_ years, because nothing was more important than maintaining the family name and its sterling reputation."

There was chatter now, people were horrified and or gossiping about this new bit of information but she really didn't care. She glanced at her mother who gave her a smile and nodded and Charlie just looked delighted at this turn of events.

"Russell Fabray was a homophobe, a racist, and a misogynist. He didn't love his _wife_ or his _children_, he treated the vast majority of you like you were beneath him, and I refuse to allow my father to exert his control over my life from what I hope is a very hot afterlife." Quinn smiled at the audience for a moment before walking off the dais keeping her head held high despite the stares that she was getting from all these people. These people who wanted her life who wanted her wealth. Most of them would have cracked under the pressure ages ago.

Charlie met her sister on the way to the pulpit and stopped her leaning in to whisper into her ear, "Glad to have you back sis," she said with a smile.

Quinn smiled at her twin who got onto the stage as she returned to her mother's side. "I'm sorry—I just couldn't pretend anymore."

Judy smiled and wrapped an arm around her daughters shoulders giving her a one-arm hugged. "I'm proud of you," she admitted. Quinn had been brave enough to do something that she hadn't—she was right. He was dead and there was nothing to be scared of anymore.

Quinn smiled at this and looked at her twin who was looking at the cue cards that she had prepared for her, she wasn't surprised when Charlie chucked them behind her. She sighed and shook her head, she had worked hard on that eulogy.

"A year ago I would have said my father was an asshole and walked of this stage, but he wasn't an asshole. That's far too kind a word to use for him. I would use the term monster but it's far too kind of a term. What I'm trying to say is that there isn't a word to describe the man that my father was. Quinn said he wasn't a good man, that's putting it mildly. He was evil, and I for one am glad he can't ruin more lives. That his cruelty can't _infect_ anyone else that I care about. My mother, my sister—my niece, everyone that I care about." There was pain in her voice and Charlie stared at the crowd for a moment and she opened her mouth to say something else but she closed it there was no point. She pulled away from the microphone and walked off the stage. She didn't even stop for her twin as she walked out of the church.

* * *

Quinn stared at the phone for a moment, Rachel's number on the screen. Charlie wasn't talking to anyone at this point and she also didn't have a drink in her hand. She had suggested that Charlie talk to someone anyone—her twin had simply stared at her like she had grown another head. Even Beth couldn't seem to make Charlie feel better and she sighed as she looked at Rachel's number.

"What you doing mom?" Beth asked looking at where her mother was lying on the couch staring at her phone. Everyone around her seemed sad or annoyed and her aunt Charlie wasn't in the mood to play with her or Hiccup.

"I'm thinking about calling Rachel but I'm not sure if she wants to talk to me right now," Quinn admits.

Beth frowned, "I thought Rachel was your girlfriend."

Quinn paused for a second looking at her daughter, "What do you know about girlfriends—and she's not."

"I'm ten mom not five, and Aunt Tana and Aunt Britt kiss all the time, and they're girlfriends. I saw you kiss her once. Is she mad at you?"

"Not exactly—what do you mean they kiss all the time?" Quinn said sitting up her eyes narrowing. She was going to murder Santana.

Beth shrugged innocently, "If Rachel's not mad at you then you can call her—and if you're not girlfriends why were you kissing her?"

Quinn opened her mouth and then closed it not knowing how to respond to her. "I should put a bell on you—where did you learn to get this good at sneaking." She had been careful with Rachel, small quick kisses, they had all been very chaste.

"Aunt Charlie told me to ask Uncle Mike for ninja lessons," Beth said as if it were obvious.

Quinn groaned Charlie was a horrible influence, "Mike's Chinese—he isn't Japanese and he isn't a ninja."

"That's what he said, but he taught me how to sneak around anyway and then he said that I could be his first student when he opens his dance studio if it was okay with you," Beth replied. "Are you going to call Rachel?"

"We're not talking about Rachel right now—"

"But I want to see her—she said that I could go watch her on Broadway mom," Beth said pouting.

Quinn wanted to ask how Beth was okay with this, but the last thing she wanted to do was start a comment about parentage with her daughter and with Beth's natural curiosity and apparent sneaking around skills she'd need to be considerably more careful with what she said and with whom. "Fine I'll call Rachel," she said after a moment. Beth continued to stare at her and she felt like she was being judged by her daughter. "Why don't you go cheer up your aunt, she really wants a mug that says that she's the world's best aunt. You might not have it but if you tell her, it'll probably make her feel better, and after I talk to Rachel we can go out and get a mug that says that."

Beth smiled at this, "I'll pay for it this time."

* * *

Rachel glanced at her phone which was ringing and looked at the number, Quinn's name flashing across the screen. She answered it on the third ring after debating letting it go to voicemail for a long second. "Hey Quinn," she said softly into the phone.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn said as she leant back into the sofa, suddenly unsure how to proceed. "How's Norah?"

Rachel was quiet for a moment, "She's dong a bit better. She starts seeing Dr. Shane tomorrow, she wasn't pleased with it at first but I made a good case for it. I will start seeing her the day after—thank you."

There was an awkward pause for a moment and neither person said anything letting the silence settle for a moment. Quinn broke the silence first, "I know you might not want to see me but I called to ask permission for Beth to come watch one of your shows this weekend. Sidney said that you'd be coming back to work. I can send her with Holly or someone else if you wanted—if you don't want to see me. Or you can say no—she needs someone to say no to her she does this thing with her face and it's really difficult to say no to her."

Rachel bit her lip for a moment before letting out a small laugh, at least Quinn wasn't the only one who was nervous. "I can't really say no to her either. I'd love it if she came to watch me perform—with you accompanying her," she could practically hear Quinn smiling.

"If you're sure then—"

"I never said that we couldn't see each other—it's just that Norah has to be my priority right now Quinn," Rachel reminded her tapping her finger on her the counter gently. "How was the funeral?"

"All over TMZ, and I don't care," Quinn replied quickly. "I had this eulogy prepared and I tossed it and I told the world exactly what type of man he was. I was angry that everyone was still trying to kiss his ass. So did Charlie—she'll probably be swinging by later when she calms down. I sent Beth to cheer her up."

Rachel grimaced, "About that Quinn, Norah doesn't really want Charlie coming to visit anymore. She doesn't mind if you come over—but she doesn't want to see or hear Charlie—and I think that it's a good idea till she can work through some of the things that's bothering her. I was going to call her myself but I didn't know what your schedule would be like—perhaps it'd be better coming from you?"

"Charlie would never—" Quinn began trying to defend her twin.

"I know she wouldn't but right now Norah doesn't want to see her. She's angry and if Charlie not being right there trying to help makes her heal a bit faster than that's what needs to be done. I'm sorry Quinn—but Norah is my priority right now."

Quinn sighed, "She's trying Rachel—I don't think she knows what to do. I'll tell her but I can't imagine that she'll take it well."

"I can't either—but when and if Norah changes her mind I'll make sure you know," Rachel said. "How are you holding up?"

"Apart from roasting _him_ at his wake and thus creating a scandal, especially after announcing at a funeral that I had a child? Fine actually. I feel good actually, he's being cremated as we speak, and it's like the last bit of control he had on me is gone."

Rachel smiled at this information, "So it's over?"

"It's over Rachel—even Charlie's attempting to go on the straight and narrow—I don't want to have anyone I care about in danger ever again. I'm not going to do anything to put you in danger again. No more getting shot, no more dealing with criminals, and I'm going to make sure that Charlie quits—you don't have to worry about it anymore."

Rachel relaxed, "Thank you, for quitting—I know you didn't do it for me, but I'm glad that you did," she pauses for a moment. "I'm also glad that you prevented me from getting fired," she admits to Quinn. "I think keeping busy is only go to help."

"If you need me Rachel—if you need anything a ride or for me to talk to Sidney—or if you just want to—talk. Just call me."

"The same goes to you Quinn," Rachel said gently, her eyes flick up to where Norah had just left her room, "I have to go now."

Quinn's smile fell a bit, "Alright I'll talk to you later then?"

"You will—and Quinn?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"I love you."

The smile was back, "I love you too. I'll call you later." Quinn hung up the phone. Maybe things were so bad—at least for her. She looked over to the door—now she'd needed to go to Charlie and tell her the bad news. She felt like she was going to take the hope from her—she didn't know how Charlie was going to react but she doubted that her twin would take it well.

* * *

Santana Lopez loathed bed rest almost as much as Charlie did. With Mike and Brittany out looking for the perfect studio space for their dance school she had absolutely nothing to do. Being shot sucked and it hurt, she'd be out for several more weeks and then came the painful physiotherapy. And she kept getting caught by Beth who seemed to enjoy watching slowly waste away from boredom. So she was busy being sneaky as she slowly opened the door to check to see if Beth was around. Instead she saw Charlie walking down the hallway. "Going to go stand outside her door like a weirdo?" She was teasing but she saw a flash of hurt flash across Charlie's face.

Charlie shook her head, "No. Rachel told Quinn that Norah really didn't want to see me and that maybe I should stop coming by until she _wants_ to see me." She smiles and it's fake and it hurts a bit and she can tell that Santana doesn't buy it but she continues. "So, because I don't have to go to work and I don't really want to be in New York I think I'm going to go on vacation." Quinn and Rachel were about to start seeing each other more, which meant that no matter what Norah would be exposed to her, and if her presence was impeding the healing process it would be best if she just—left.

Santana studied Charlie for a moment. With Brittany off trying to create this perfect dance studio to teach kids with Mike, the fact that she loathed staying in one place for any extended period of time and the fact that Charlie also needed someone to talk, was the trifecta that she needed. "You're paying right?" she says after a moment.

Charlie stared at Santana for a moment, she really just wanted to go be by herself. "One. You are capable of _paying_ for yourself, you're not my bodyguard anymore. Two. Brittany will hunt _me_ down and murder me in my sleep if you just come with me. Pretty sure she would kill you next, but I'm not opposed to pushing you in front of me when she comes for the two of us."

Santana snorted, "First of all. I don't need Brittany's permission. Second of all, where are you going?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Everyone may think that you wear the pants in your relationship—but _we_ _both_ _know_ that Brittany's calls the shots," she pats Santana's good arm gently.

"Speaking of _permission_. You tell Quinn where you're _running_ off to?" Santana shoots back and she watches as Charlie's face twists for a second.

She hadn't—but she had left a note, which she had stuck on Quinn's fridge. "Beth needs stability right now and she's going back to school. Quinn can't just drop everything just to travel the world with me because I don't have something to do. She has a family to think about."

"You're her family. So is Beth."

"Beth's ten and while I think that Beth would totally drop everything and totally come travelling with me, Quinn would murder me for putting that idea in her head. Beth needs stability and apparently as a child she needs _school_. I get that, well not the school thing she seems smarter than some adults I know, and I'm okay with not being the most important person in Quinn's life. I'm just going to go sailing for a bit. Decompress. Maybe visit one of the private islands that I own."

This caught Santana's attention, because Charlie was cheap. She was cheap and she rarely spent any real money on herself. "Since when?"

Charlie scratched her cheek. "After we bought this place," she motioned around at the penthouse floor they were on. "And before we found out about Norah and Rachel were FBI. I thought that after we killed _him_ that it'd be a nice surprise to whisk her off and we could you know—be alone just the two of us together. She wants nothing to do with me—and I have two of them. They really weren't _that_ expensive."

Santana nodded, "Good then you don't mind me coming with you. Let me pack some shit."

Charlie paused for a moment and her face twisted, "I don't want to be alone with you. Brittany _sure_. But I'll end up _killing you_. And it won't even be a fair fight you're a cripple."

Santana ignored her instead of getting into a little sparring match she went to her bedroom and grabbed one of her go bags and dragging it back as she tossed it at Charlie to carry for her. She paused for a moment before returning and grabbing Brittany's go bag and dragging it with her to where Charlie was standing a bewildered look on her face as Santana handed the bag to her. "So when we say _private_?"

"I'm not planning to off myself," Charlie said immediately. Santana gave her a blank stare. "I don't need you to come hold my hand, and make sure that I'm okay."

Santana didn't say anything for a moment, "Come on Fabgay, you _ruined_ my last vacation with Britt's you're making it up to me. Don't skimp on the good champagne this time."

"You know Quinn gave both you and Brittany a massive bonus, and she gave you hazard pay. You can _afford_ the good champagne without my help. You've been able to afford the good champagne since you got your first paycheck." Charlie grumbled as she carried the bags.

Santana watched as Charlie struggled with the bags, an amused smirk on her face. She would never admit to it, especially _not_ to Charlie Fabray of all people but she was worried about her friend. It was never a good sign when Charlie chose to run, and for the past ten years she hadn't actually been by herself. She'd always have someone around her, had always had one of them beside her. Quinn seemed to be holding it together rather well and she had Mike to look after her. "Don't drop my bags Fabgay."

* * *

**AN: The next chapter takes place a few months from this point two months, Rachel meets Judy, Quinn and Rachel discuss their relationship. We'll check in on Norah, and Quinn goes to visit her twin.**


	55. Chapter 55: Aftermath II

**AN: I've been watching to much The Originals lately, I love Klaus and I love Elijah, though I have a special place in my heart for Klaus, and I had a doctor who marathon last night, and I've got another story brewing in my mind, but people don't really want to see Charlie again, and I still need to finish writing/start my piece for faberry week. Oh well here's chapter 55, I think there maybe three to five more chapters to go. Which includes, Quinn slipping, Beth finding out about her mother's criminal past as well as other things. **

* * *

Judy Fabray missed having both her daughters on hand but Charlie had taken off with just a note on Quinn's fridge. It stung that she hadn't even thought to say goodbye to her, but Charlie was an adult and from what Quinn had informed she was working through some things. Just like Quinn seemed to be doing with this Rachel woman who she always seemed to be on the phone with, a smile on her face whenever her phone beeped or rang. Just like what was happening now as her daughter checked her phone again. Judy took a sip of her tea an amused look on her face. "So when do I get to meet her?"

Quinn froze and looked up at her mother for a moment, "Meet her? Rachel?"

"Your girlfriend. Beth has told me all about her lovely evening with Rachel, and how she makes sure to talk to her. So I was merely wondering when you were going to introduce me to this woman who has you acting like a teenager in love."

Quinn flushed and put her phone down, "She's not my girlfriend anymore we're just friends."

Judy gives Quinn a look and Quinn glances at her cup of tea and picks it up, "Well I'd like to meet your 'friend'."

Quinn suddenly realized why Beth was not a happy camper when she had wanted to meet all her friends or that boy David that she really liked. "I'm sure that Rachel is terribly busy, her agent is getting all these calls for her—she's going to appear on television. Her career is kicking off," Quinn said proudly before clearing her throat.

"According to Beth she's been over nearly every day this week. So clearly she's not too busy to make time for you. You've been glued to your phone all day, I'm sure she can spare an hour or two to have dinner with us."

Quinn opened her mouth to protest, but she groaned and hoped that Rachel had plans for the night. "Fine, but if she says that she's busy—"

"I'll leave it alone for now," Judy interrupted and Quinn shot her an annoyed look. She watched as Quinn dialed the number as she took another sip of her tea. "I would like to have more grandchildren Quinn," she mentioned casually. She smiled as Quinn shot her a look.

"Quinn?" Rachel said into the phone.

"Rachel. What are you doing for dinner tonight?" Quinn asked hoping that her tone of voice indicated that she wanted Rachel to say that she was busy.

"Nothing, there's no show tonight," Rachel replied, something which Quinn knew. "Is Beth asking for me to show up again?"

Quinn made a face, "No. my mother is inviting you to a dinner, she insists on meeting you. If you've got to go home to Norah—"

"I'd love to meet your mother Quinn," Rachel interrupted a smile on her face. She had wondered when she was going to meet Judy Fabray. She seemed to be important to Quinn, as they had taken to getting lunch together in the afternoons to talk, and they had been working together on creating a new charity organization.

"You would?" Quinn replies in slight embarrassment, Rachel isn't supposed to want to meet her mother. They aren't even dating yet.

"Of course I would, what time?" Rachel said. "Does she know that I'm a former FBI agent?"

Quinn glanced her mother who was giving her a patient look, "No, I wouldn't lead with that," Quinn responded. Her mother wasn't stupid, sure she had been inebriated for a vast majority of their lives but she did know that they _had_ been criminals. A fact that she seemed perfectly okay with, so long as it was in the past. "We'll pick you up at the theatre at seven?"

Rachel was about to agree when she was quickly reminded of the fact that the only clothes she had on her were not quite meet a parent worthy, or going to some upscale dinner like Quinn probably had planned. "Quinn I don't have anything to wear to meet your mother. I would like to make a good impression—"

Quinn smiled a bit, "Relax Rachel, I'm sure that we can reschedule—" She was met with a perfectly raised eyebrow from her mother. "Or, because my mother is giving me this look, I can have your fairy godmother rush over something for you to wear. He has your measurement's right?

Rachel paused for a moment, "Kurt hates it when you call him that," she reminded Quinn. They weren't even dating but meeting a parent of a partner—or whatever she and Quinn currently were, was still rather daunting and she would like to make sure Judy at least liked her. "I'll call him and ask if he'll mind sending something over and I'll see you then?"

* * *

Quinn slipped out of the car and smiled at Rachel, even though Kurt irritated her with his big mouth which seemed to run non-stop half the time, he certainly had a flair for putting together outfits in a pinch. She'd have to compliment and the last thing she needed was him getting more of an ego. "She's meeting us at the restaurant. You look—amazing Rachel," she said as she opened the car door for Rachel.

Rachel smiled, "Kurt left a few minutes ago, he dragged me out of rehearsal early, he was muttering about Vera Wang again," she saw Quinn roll her eyes and she smiled. "Is there anything I should know about your mother? And what brought this on the sudden meeting?"

"She wants more grandchildren," Quinn replied bluntly and raised an eyebrow when Rachel eyes widened, and she can't help but smile at this and laugh. "I was texting you while we were supposed to be having lunch together, and Beth apparently thinks it's amusing to tell my mother about what I'm doing."

Rachel shook her head, "I have told you many times that if you're with your mother then you can simply inform me and I'll stop texting you. No wonder she insisted, on meeting me." Rachel said with a shake of her head.

"That and she really does want more grandchildren. Charlie managed to escape this talk with our mother by simply fleeing the country," Quinn said with a smile, but the smile faded a bit. "How is Norah?"

"Better—she's doing really well and she's ready to start going back to work. She's looking for a job right now—the last bar fired her for not showing up for two months. But she's not going to let him break her, and the nightmares have lessened." There conversations weren't even nearly as antagonistic and Norah had seemed to lessen her stance on the Fabray twins, at least Quinn. She went back and forth on the topic of Charlie. She hadn't bothered to mention that Charlie was currently not even in the country at this point.

Quinn nodded, "I'm glad that she isn't going to allow him to break her."

"She isn't, Dr. Shane has been a tremendous help. She wants to move forward, I think that's important. She wants things to return to normal and going back to work might help her for now. She's even okay with the idea of the two of us dating—she finally understands that you quit and you don't want to go back." Rachel is quiet for a moment. "Has Charlie?"

Quinn nods and smiles, "From what Santana and Brittany have told me she's doing better. Beth and I have been invited to go to her island soon—if you would like to come, they've sent me pictures. It looks beautiful this time of year."

Rachel is quiet for a moment and she smiles, "You had me convinced that you were going to take me to Italy, and while I would love to leave the country and relax, I certainly wouldn't like to impose. And flying to a private island seems rather intimate for two friends even if you're taking Beth with you. It seems like a family vacation—"

"That wouldn't be so bad would it?" Quinn asks interrupting. "A _family_ vacation—just the three of us? Beth adores you. She loves the singing lessons and she wants to come watch Funny Girl again. It doesn't have to be Belize—we can go anywhere. It doesn't have to be next week though I really do have to check in with my twin."

Rachel is quiet for a moment and smiles, she enjoys the sound of that. Of being a family unit with Beth and Quinn. "I think—I like that idea," she admits after a moment.

Quinn lights up at the news, a small part of her worried that it was too soon that Rachel would summarily reject her but she hadn't and she has her girlfriend back. She has Rachel back and she leans in and kisses her, it was meant to be a chaste kiss, but it deepened after a moment and the spark between the two of them grew and Quinn shifted in her seat.

There was a cough from the front and both women pulled apart turning to look at Ryder, "We're here," he said flushing.

Rachel blushed and Quinn gave him a look for a moment before she turned back to Rachel, things would have to be different. They had to be, she wasn't going to take off for months of a time, though thins with Beth certainly made it more complicated. Beth simply hadn't asked about her mother and it wasn't just that she was also dreading what she imagined the rather uncomfortable discussion about her condition. It wasn't time to think of such things at this moment, they still had to survive a dinner with her mother first. At least she would be able to make a proper introduction and introduce Rachel as her girlfriend.

* * *

Judy Fabray looked between Rachel and Quinn, while she hadn't been particularly surprised by this turn of events. But Quinn did look somewhat mortified by this dinner and while it amused her to some extent, she simply wanted to get to know the woman who made her daughter happy. "So how did the two of you meet?" she asked.

Rachel glanced at Quinn who had stiffened beside her, a blush creeping up her neck slowly and she looked at Judy and smiled, "We met at a charity gala. Quinn had something spilled on her, and I tried to help her. She responded by getting me fired."

Quinn turned to Rachel who was struggling to keep the smile off her face, she glanced at her mother. "You've forgotten the part where you _tripped_ her, and she spilled something all over my dress. Just so you could corner me in a bathroom. Or the part where you were exceptionally rude to me and you talked back," Quinn shoots back trying to defend herself.

"I didn't forget that part, you simply didn't want to hear that you were being unfair to that poor girl."

"You mean the _girl_ you _tripped_. You only got upset with me because you felt guilty. That dress cost a fortune Rachel."

"You could buy another dress Quinn. She didn't need to be fired," Rachel said defending herself.

"I liked that dress, and it was ruined—you ruined my favorite dress," Quinn pointed out as it finally clicked.

Judy studies the two of them for a moment, she was unsure what to make of their bickering but she found it to be rather amusing. "You wanted to corner her in the bathroom?"

Quinn glanced up at her mother suddenly realizing how that sounded and she flushed immediately, Rachel's face matching hers. "Not like that—she _was_ an FBI agent—"Judy's eyes widen at this information. "Well she _was_ and now she isn't because—" This was going worse than she had thought it was going to go. She would never subject her daughter to this.

"I fell in love with your daughter," Rachel finishes for Quinn who is struggling to find the right words, she squeezes Quinn's hand gently. "It was difficult not to, she's one of the strongest people I know—and I couldn't bring her in."

Judy looked between the two of them for a moment, studying both of them. "So she was trying to put you in jail, and you got her fired—from her job?"

"And in theory she sort of ruined my job with the FBI," Rachel added. "I couldn't do undercover work anymore while being a minor celebrity."

"Minor celebrity? Sidney mentioned a Tony award in your future. The first step to you becoming an EGOT winner," Quinn said proudly. "When you're ready I'll set up a recording studio for you—so you don't have to worry about booking times or fees or anything of the sort. I want to support you anyway I can."

Judy smiled as she watched the two of them bicker in a good natured fashion for a bit as the food arrived, "So would it be perfectly alright if I showed up to one of your shows then?"

Rachel smiled at Judy brightly, "I'd love that—I'm surprised that Quinn hasn't taken you to one. She mentioned that you loved Broadway."

"Funny Girl is one of my all-time musicals. You know I met her once, Barbra Streisand," Judy informed Rachel, watching as Rachel's mouth dropped.

"You never told me your mom met Barbra," Rachel said to Quinn who looked just as interested in the story as Rachel did. "She's one of my greatest inspirations. She _is_ my inspiration."

"I met her at a charity banquet when I was much younger. She was a marvel to behold," Judy began and she realized that she had Rachel and Quinn's rapt attention as she continued to tell them about the time she met Barbra Streisand.

* * *

Norah looked at her phone, looking at the number on the screen. It was odd that she was thinking about her right after Dr. Shane had gotten through with her. She had once again walked away because was asked to, without fuss and without making a scene. She tossed her phone to the bed, and exhaled. With Rachel starting to spend more time with Quinn again it was time that she also started to get her life back on track.

She grabbed the pen and pad of paper that Dr. Shane had given her, she needed to learn to let go. Quinn wasn't off travelling the world committing atrocities and all it had required was a bit of trust. It was something she had in short supply right now. Which was a shame because she had an abundance of anger. Some of it was irrational, some of it was in the right place—it was hard to tell which was justified and which wasn't.

Dr. Shane had suggested it would be a good idea to simply write it all down, how she was feeling. The why as well. She didn't know if she was angry at herself or the situation that she had been put in. She certainly blamed Will Schuester, this had been his shitty idea and she was personally glad that he was dead. She blamed herself for not walking away sooner—for falling for Charlie to begin with. She should have been more careful, should have protected her heart better and never let Charlie in to begin with. It shouldn't have mattered that Charlie had been kind and loving. It shouldn't have mattered that she had tried harder than anyone she had been with in the past.

She was angry at her for being a contradiction, she was angry at her for not coming faster. Quinn had been on time, she felt lied to because Charlie had said she'd protect her and she had believed her. It was irrational she understood the irrationality of it all but it didn't stop her from feeling it. It hadn't stopped her at lashing out, and taking it out on Charlie.

Her anger at Rachel was just as irrational, even though it wasn't anger so much as the fact that she truly believed that it wasn't fair. She had been captured as well, and yet _he hadn't_ done anything to her. It wasn't as if Norah _wanted_ anything bad to happen to Rachel. She just felt cheated, and now Rachel was off dating Quinn, on the cusp of living her glorious life and she'd be stuck here in Bushwick without a job. She was nothing just like her father, and she felt like her mother had been right about her.

She couldn't help it the feeling of self-loathing, and she didn't want him to win. She didn't want him to have any more power over her. All she wanted was for things to go back to the way they were and sometimes she felt perfectly normal perfectly fine. The random bursts of tears, of fear, had subsided and she stable enough to go back to work. Human contact no longer bothered her again, but she was still hyperaware of people entering her personal space, of people who she didn't know touching her. Dr. Shane stated that she was getting better—but part of her didn't feel it. But at least the nightmares had become less frequent.

* * *

There were _many_ things that Quinn still didn't know about her daughter. She had learned as much as she could and there was always something new every day. Like it wasn't cool for Quinn to fuss over her before school, or cry. Beth had been mortified on her first day back. Hugs and kisses were for at home. Beth needed a bit of incentive to do her homework.

There was also the fact that Beth got sea-sick, though in Quinn's defense Beth had never been on a boat before. She also had never left the country, so the ride on Quinn's jet had been a first for her as well. Everything had been a new experience for her, from the private jet ride to Belize, to when Quinn had rented a ferry for them. She had practically vibrated with excitement at this, and hadn't argued about putting on the life jacket that Quinn had gotten for her.

It was their first trip together, and Quinn had taken a multitude of pictures much to Beth's utter embarrassment. It had been like that the entire trip, Quinn had over packed, she had double checked everything, and she had slathered Beth in sun screen despite her fussing. She had come prepared because she had serious reservations that her twin had childproofed the house. So she had packed everything that she believed that they would need and they had been off.

It hadn't even occurred to her that Beth might get sea-sick. Even though she hadn't been sailing in years, she personally had never been one for sea-sickness, neither had Charlie. She had assumed that Beth would take to the waters like she had. This had lasted exactly ten minutes before she was lifting Beth up so she could vomit over the side of the ship. She hadn't packed anything that would alleviate any of the symptoms of sea-sickness and for the next forty minutes, Beth's initial excitement turned into absolute hatred for all things nautical.

Her daughter had never been so grateful to see dry land and had raced off the boat the moment that they had docked practically throwing herself into Charlie's arm and latching onto her as Brittany went to go help Quinn with the stuff.

"You forgot to bring the sea-bands?" Charlie asked as she approached Quinn a teasing smile on her face.

"I didn't know she would get sea-sick, we never did," Quinn grumbles before smiling and wrapping her arms around her twin. She took a closer look at her, she had gotten a tan and her hair was longer than it usually was and she looked—happy. "You look good."

Charlie grinned, as she grabs Quinn's bags slinging the duffel bag onto her shoulder and picking up one of Beth's suitcases. "You think Santana was going to let me sit around here and mope?" Charlie asked seriously. "She's been a pain in my ass since we got here. How's New York? You and Rachel get back together yet?"

This time Quinn grinned watching as Santana talked to Beth, "Good—busy actually. I've been helping mom with her new charity for domestic violence. She's been doing a lot of speaking engagements and I've been doing some fundraising for her, galas helping her with the paperwork. As for Rachel and I—we've started seeing each other again. She met mom—I asked her if she wanted to come with Beth and I but she didn't want to intrude."

Charlie shrugged, "She's welcome to come if she wants—I've got plenty of space and you guys can have the guesthouse. It'd be romantic and I can teach Beth how to sail. We'll start with the irritating knots."

Quinn laughed, "We'll be lucky to get her on the boat when it's time for us to go back to the mainland," She said. Her smile faded after a moment, "Are you okay with it? Me seeing Rachel that is? I mean Beth seems to already think we're dating and she's rather indifferent to it, but with your history with Norah—"

Charlie shrugged there was still a smile on her face though it had faded slightly. Enough for Quinn to notice it. "I like Rachel just fine, and you don't need my permission to date anyone. I'm happy for you Quinn, really I am."

There is a sudden tension between them and and Quinn touches Charlie's arm gently. "I know it's hard but Rachel says that Norah's doing better. A lot better and she's going to start going back to work, she asked about you the other day. Maybe she'll want to see you soon?"

"Quinn, I love Norah but—I'm happy right now. I mean it took me a couple of weeks of Santana continuously kicking my ass but I went out on the boat the other day by myself and I realized that my life as shitty as it's been is probably the best that it's ever been. Our father's dead, I have a pretty awesome niece who enjoys robbing Santana. I've got my sister _and_ my mom back. I've got Brittany and she loves me—and I suppose having Santana around is okay as well." Charlie's lip twitch upward at this. "I want Norah to get better, and she will without me being there and I'm okay with that. She'll start dating again and she'll find someone who is safe, and sure it will sting and I'll probably want to shoot him or her in the face. But she'll be happy."

Quinn stared at Charlie for a moment, it was a moment of profound wisdom and maturity on her twin's part and she didn't buy it for a moment. "You're seeing someone."

Charlie's brow twitches, "It's not serious and it's a new development. It just sort of happened." She didn't say anything for a moment. "Norah and I broke up before anything happened to her. What our father did to her—I will _always_ feel guilty. I do love her and I miss her. If she ever needs me I will go to her when she calls me. I just—I want to be happy and I am. I've finally managed to get myself to a good place. I'm healthy and I'm happy."

Quinn studies her sister for a moment, before smiling, "Who is she?"

Charlie opened her mouth and then closed it thinking about her answer for a moment. "It's not serious Quinn—I'm not going to introduce you. The last time I introduced you to anyone you called them the help," Charlie snipped.

Quinn smiled she wanted to pry but Charlie wouldn't tell her if she did. "You still—managed to work things out with her. You know you might still work things out with Norah. I don't think she wanted you to leave New York, I think she just needed some space."

Charlie flicked her eyes to her twin for a moment before looking back at Beth, "Quinn—just let me be happy right now in this moment. I'm in a good place and it took some time for me to get here, but thank you." She's quiet for a moment. "Brittany and Santana are going to be heading back soon and I think I'll be heading to Sweden for a bit. That's where the second island is located and then I think I'm going to buy another one near Australia."

Quinn frowned at this statement she had expected Charlie to return when Brittany and Santana did she hadn't truly expected her sister to keep avoiding New York. "You're running."

Charlie flashed a smile at her sister, "I know. But it's not _away_ from something. It's _towards_ something. I want to be happy." Charlie laughed at this and the smile faded slowly. "You know, if you didn't have Beth and Rachel and everyone else depending on you I'd ask you to come with me."

"I think I would have liked that," Quinn admits and Charlie smiles and she can't help but to nudge her sister gently with her shoulder. "Don't run too far—I do miss you. When you're gone."

"Quinn I have a wine cellar with your favorite wine in it, and a fully stocked bar. You know how I feel about emotional unloading, and I've been completely sober for about a month now. We'll wait till Beth goes to sleep then you can be as emotional as you want," Charlie said patting her back. She's about to pull away when she stops.

* * *

**AN: Six months later, Quinn and Rachel are off to Italy, and Quinn finally realizes that her old life isn't so easy to simply leave. Santana gets some Breadsticks other things happen like gunfire, storm outs you know other things. Norah is ready to move on with her life and comes face to face with another of Russell's victims. Judy/Norah.**

**Anyway please take the time to review**


	56. Chapter 56: Aftermath III

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews, and your PMs and your kind words, enjoy this rather long chapter. It got away from me, as I was writing it. Ah well. Enjoy and please take the time to review.**

* * *

Charlie Fabray spoke in Italian to the waitress, who smiled at her before she flicked her eyes to Santana who currently had a plate of spaghetti and a basket of breadsticks in front of her. "Why exactly did you have to drag me to Italy? We flew _commercial_ Santana, there were _screaming_ _children_ on the plane. This had better not be about your weird cravings for breadsticks. You know I'm not _supposed to be_ anywhere near Italy." Charlie really had no intention of eating a bullet anytime soon.

Santana chewed her food eying Charlie for a moment before picking up another breadstick, "Your clone and a hobbit will be touching down in a few hours. You know as well as I do that the rest of the De Luca's don't care if Quinn wasn't the one that killed Vinny, you two look exactly alike. So Mike asked me to protect Quinn and you weren't doing anything particularly important. Plus Brittany and the lizard want me to convince you to come home for Christmas."

Charlie rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her wine reaching for a breadstick only to have Santana smack her hand away. She raised a brow but went back to her own spaghetti, "If Brittany or Beth want me home for Christmas, all they needed to do was send me a message or pick up a phone. We could have Christmas in Sweden with me or if they want to be warm, we could go back down to Belize."

"Great plan Fabgay, except that you _haven't_ picked up a phone. Brittany would have come with me except that she's got this Christmas production for all the ankle-biters. The lizard has a few days of school left and she already has a list a mile long." Quinn had gone overboard with the Christmas decorations, and the present's part of it was guilt for missing ten Christmases. She wasn't the only person, nearly everyone was going crazy buying Beth gifts, and Beth had already started counting down the days. There was barely any space under the tree at this point.

Charlie didn't say anything right away, "I wasn't planning to come back to the states for the Christmas," Charlie admitted after a moment.

Santana slowly put down the breadstick that was on its way to her mouth and Charlie met her gaze. "Britt's want you back for Christmas. The lizard wants you back for Christmas. Your mother wants to see you for Christmas. Norah's _Jewish_, she doesn't celebrate Christmas, so stop being a scared little bitch and come spend some time with your _family_. Besides I need your help with something."

"With what?" Charlie asked as she took another sip of her wine.

"Britt wants kids and—"

"_No_."

"I didn't even finish _asking_ you."

"Santana—even though it _pains_ me to admit _this._ I _love_ _you_. You are one of my dearest friends but the idea of _your_ genes mixing with _my_ genes—well the world isn't ready for that amount of trouble. And let's face it that child would be _the devil_." Charlie reached over and patted Santana's hand gently. "I'm flattered that you thought of me—"

Santana had heard enough and decided to interrupt before Charlie's ego spiraled out of control. Like hell she wanted to carry some Fabgay spawn inside of her for nine months. "Okay—gross I don't want to carry your little _demon_ baby. I was going to ask you for help picking out a ring dumbass."

Charlie blinked, for a moment. "Really you're asking me?" She paused for a moment as it sunk in, "You're _finally_ popping the question? And why not talk to Quinn, she's gotten our jeweler to create something special for Rachel—why not create something original. You have the money for it—unless Beth has finished fleecing you."

Santana thought about it for a moment, "That's not a bad idea Fabgay, I also need access to your place in Belize for a month without you being there for the honeymoon. Britt's loved it there, and she wants to go back. She was going to ask you—but I figure if it's our honeymoon."

"Tell me when and I'll give you the keys, and I'll make sure to stock the good champagne that you like. All your favorites." Charlie says with a smile.

Santana finally relaxes and she looks at Charlie for a moment, "She wants _kids_ Charlie. Not like one kid like a bunch of them—Tina and Mike are thinking of having some, your mom's trying to hurry things along with Quinn and Rachel so they'll have some more kids. It's going to be a baby boom soon. Even Porcelain and the Wonder Twin are thinking of tying the knot and having some kids. I don't know shit about raising kids—I mean Beth is practically bankrupting me."

"Stop swearing within in earshot of her," Charlie replied simply like it was the most _obvious_ thing in the world.

Santana watched Charlie for a moment and quickly realized where her friends mind was going, "Charlie. _No_," Charlie's eyes flicked over to her for a moment. "She's a _smuggler_. I let it slide and didn't tell Quinn because you _swore to me_, that it was just a bit of fun. You can't just have a baby with her, one because she's a _fucking_ _animal smuggler_. Two because Quinn will kill you and three because you don't _actually_ love her." Charlie didn't say anything and Santana groaned inwardly, she wasn't even _on_ the payroll anymore. "Charlie—"

"What does Beth want for Christmas?" Charlie interrupts.

Santana chooses to _ignore_ Charlie's attempt to change the subject. "Dani is still an _active_ criminal and even though _animal _smuggling is really _low_ on the totem pole of crimes, she's a _criminal_."

"She's also not afraid of me and she doesn't care about what I've done. I like her. It's been a good eight months Santana, changing the relationship into something else—"

"You know as well as I do that dating Dani Harper will hurt _your_ _image_. Whether you want to be or not, you and Quinn are public figures. You _can't_ ever _date_ _her_ publically. Dani hasn't been careful, and she _is_ a _wanted_ _criminal_. Keep getting naked with her if you want to, but if you try and make it any more than what it is, Quinn will _seriously_ _kill_ you. Then she'll kill me for _letting_ it happen. You aren't even _paying me_ to risk my life for you."

Charlie rolls her eyes, and smiles and waves her hand dismissively, "For a second there I thought that you actually cared about me. You know instead of just using me for my _stuff._"

"Charlie the only reason I care about you is so I can use you for your stuff," Santana shot back and swatted Charlie's hand which was dangerously close to her breadsticks. "You'll be home for Christmas?"

Charlie nods and for a moment she pauses for a second, "So why are we in Italy again?"

"Quinn didn't take the De Luca threat seriously, it's true they don't have nearly the pull that they once had and for the most part the other crime families have taken over, but they have enough pull to try and take Quinn out. You speak Italian and you aren't currently thinking with your dick—well no more than usual, so you're here."

"And we took a commercial flight because? We weren't even in first class."

"Because your jet is currently flying Dave, Sebastian, Ryder and Finn over." Santana replied. "The twink refused to fly commercial. They have the gear we need—"

"You know you can charter private jets right?" Charlie interrupted.

"I would have—if you hadn't gotten a new credit card," Santana replied with a smirk as Charlie made a face and rolled her eyes. "Your niece won't stop taking my money, I'm going broke," she exaggerated.

* * *

Norah had a huge grin on her face as she walked into the building. A bank had finally approved her for her loan. They had said _yes_. She was finally going to have her own bar. It didn't matter that she had finally gotten a job at a classier bar a few months ago, one where the customers tipped her generously. The bank had finally approved her plan, even though the interest rates weren't the best they were giving her a chance.

Things were working out for her, finally things were turning up. The nightmares had become infrequent, she wasn't nearly as hyper vigilant as she had been, even though she still had trouble with personal space she was getting better. There was no more random bursts of anger or tears or this cold paralyzing fear. She didn't look in the mirror and feel hatred at the person staring back at her. It was a feeling of triumph that she hadn't let him win.

It had been slow, slower than she'd liked but Rachel had been there to the point where Norah needed space. She had insisted that Rachel take some time with Quinn. Rachel had always checked in on her, even if she stayed the night with Quinn, she'd call and make sure she was fine. Originally she had resented Rachel for making her feel like a child, she wasn't a broken doll. She wasn't damaged goods, she had just needed time. Which was why she was here. She was here because she needed to be, she wasn't scared of Charlie Fabray and she _wanted_ to share the good news with her. To let her know that she was okay now, that she didn't _blame _her. Eight months of radio silence, from her. Even Rachel didn't talk about her and she wondered. It was the first time she had been here, at the penthouse since that night.

The elevator dinged and she walked into it half expecting to have that gripping fear, it hit her sometimes when she met a guy who hit on her, or she was walking alone at night in Bushwick—Dr. Shane had been a wonderful therapist to her. The doors slid open and she walked onto the penthouse floor apartment. Which were uncharacteristically empty, Rachel had mentioned that the twins weren't using bodyguards nearly as much as they had been, but still the halls were empty.

She walked up to Charlie's apartment and swallowed, she had seen Quinn, but to take a look at her ex-girlfriend—this had been a bad idea. She had told Charlie to leave her alone, to give her space and she didn't even know if Charlie wanted to see her. It had been eight months, and she missed the video games where she would insist that she was wining before losing horribly. The late night talks, it came back to her in a rush. They had fun. The killing bothered her but things with Charlie, even though she was incredibly blunt at times weren't usually straightforward.

She exhaled slowly and knocked on the door, it was loud and she waited for the usual sound of tripping and swearing to filter towards the door but there was nothing just silence. She knocked again, but there was nothing. Charlie wasn't there and she frowned. She hadn't even seen her online when she had taken up video games, there was no message or anything. She pulled away from the door the approval letter which she had planned on showing Charlie nearly slipping from her hand. She still had the satellite phone that Charlie had given her and she wondered if she should call it, or if she should just take this as a sign that things between them were broken beyond repair.

She headed back down to the elevator which pinged and Norah took a step back wondering if it was Charlie but instead she heard the chatter of Beth who was telling her grandmother about her day at school.

Judy looked as startled as Norah felt as she stared at her, not recognizing the woman in front of her but Beth immediately approached her looking up at her. "Hey Norah," she said with a wide grin as she threw her arms around Norah's waist, not noticing how Norah stiffened up for a moment mostly in surprise.

"Hey Beth—have you seen your aunt Charlie?" Norah asked.

Beth shook her head and frowned, "She's gone—I saw her in the summer but I haven't seen her since. Mom calls her once a week, and gets mad that when she doesn't pick up. I've tried calling her but she doesn't pick up for me either. I really want her back for Christmas. She gets the best presents. Hiccup is _huge_ now."

Norah gave her a smile and shook her head, what Beth meant was Charlie gave the most irresponsible gifts. She glanced up at Judy who was watching her curiously and she shifted a bit uncomfortably, "Hi," she greeted lamely.

Judy searched her memory banks, "Hello—you're Charlie's—" she glanced down at Beth. "Friend?"

"I was—I haven't seen her in a few months," Norah said rubbing her arm. "I thought I'd stop by and try and talk to her—but I didn't know she's not here."

Judy smiled at her, "Well I was going to make Beth a snack, please join us. I haven't met any of Charlie's friends. I've met Quinn's _friend_."

"I wouldn't want to impose," Norah said but Judy didn't seem to be taking that as an answer, and she followed Judy wordlessly. This woman had been married to that monster for who knows how long and yet she didn't seem to be a basket case. She wanted to ask her how she had done it. But that wasn't polite and she didn't know if Judy even knew.

Judy smiled as she entered the apartment that the twins had gifted her, it was much too big for one person but it allowed her to be close to her daughters—well daughter and her granddaughter. She had visited Charlie for a week in Sweden and Charlie had been patient with her, "Beth why don't you start your homework and I'll bring you your snack when I finish making it." Beth looked at Judy and then at Norah and she shrugged before going to the guest room to start her homework, leaving Judy with Norah.

"I really didn't mean to intrude," Norah said carefully not sure why Judy even wanted to speak to her.

Judy motioned for Norah to sit down at the island as she opened the fridge, "Quinn's mentioned you, she told me what happened to you," Charlie had refused to talk about it with her, instead she had changed the topic every time that Judy had decided to broach the subject. "I'm sorry for what my—that man for what he did to you." What had been Norah's worst nightmares had been her reality for years.

Norah didn't say anything right away—she didn't know what to say, "How did you—survive it," it had happened to her once and during her darkest days she had considered it. Rachel had seemed to sense it and had watched her like a hawk, refusing to leave her side.

"I drank—I wasn't present for most of what he did to me. It started soon after we got married—the marriage was more or less arranged. We both came from affluent families, but he had seemed to be a kind man and I didn't think it would be so bad. I missed the warning signs and by the time I found out what he was—it was much too late. You don't _leave _a man like Russell Fabray, not alive anyway. The first year of marriage wasn't that bad, he was still gentle then. But after I didn't get pregnant he got—angrier and rougher." Judy said as she cut the oranges that she had pulled out and placed them neatly on a plate. She quietly excused herself and went to give her granddaughter her snack before coming back to where Norah was sitting. "It does get better."

"I think I'm getting better—I came to see Charlie. He—as he did it he told me all these things about her, he was trying to make me think of her." She had been scared of her terrified of her and it hadn't been fair. It had taken her some time to just _see_ her, without the shadow of Russell Fabray. To think of her without hearing his voice about what a monster she was. To remind herself how different Charlie's touch had been from his. How they smelled different it had taken time but she was sure she had finally managed to just see Charlie.

"The _worst_ day of my life was when I found out that I was pregnant," Judy admits after a moment and it's something that she's never admitted to anyone. She knows that the twins aren't stupid and they know but it's not talked about. "When they did the ultrasound and I found out that they were supposed to be twin boys, after I got home I cried for ages. Because I didn't want to unleash more of him into the world. I thought about it, ending it." Judy takes a shaky breath. "The happiest day of my life was when they were born and I looked at them and they didn't _look_ like him. We found out soon after they were born that they weren't _boys_, and we managed to get the birth certificates changed quickly and quietly. He took them from me—and I worried that he would make them into his clones." Judy gave Norah a weak smile. "They _aren't_ him. I don't see _him_ when I look at them. They don't have his _cruelty_, and even if they need to be cruel—they don't enjoy it, like he did."

Norah shifts uncomfortably for a moment this is more information than she knows what to do with, she had known some of it. Santana had shared some of it, though it had been speculation on her part but hearing it straight from Judy's mouth made her feel—lucky. She hadn't gotten pregnant from what Russell had done to her, for which she had been quite grateful. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I need you to know that if you ever need to talk to me about anything—I know what it's like. I understand. Whether you start dating my daughter again or not—I will be here to talk if you want," Judy answered. "It might help—at least I know exactly what you've been through."

Norah blinked and smiled at Judy gratefully, "Thank you. It's difficult to talk to Rachel about it because she doesn't—get it. Not really and she treats me like I'm—broken sometimes, I don't think she knows what to do."

"You aren't broken," Judy said firmly.

Norah smiled at this, "I know—but sometimes it _feels_ like it. I came here today to tell Charlie that I'm doing better—give her some good news. But she's gone."

"Santana's off trying to convince her to come home for Christmas, if you stop by—"

Norah shook her head, "I don't want her to know—that I was here. I just came to tell her some good news—it's unimportant now. I'm sure she'll hear about it eventually."

Judy nodded, "If that's what you wish, I'll respect it." She watched as Norah shot her another grateful smile.

* * *

Quinn smiled as she lifted Rachel up kissing her as she fumbled for the door to their penthouse suite. She felt Rachel's arms around her neck and she was pressing against her pants uncomfortably. There was a click as the door behind her opened. She _really didn't care_ at this moment who it was, all she cared about was getting inside this hotel room. Beth was being watched by her mother and Holly for the next four days and Rachel had the next few days off.

"_Amateur_," Santana's voice said and she watched as Quinn's back stiffened.

Quinn slowly pulled away from Rachel, it was like being hit with a cold shower, and she turned to look at Santana and was surprised to see Santana standing behind them a smirk on her face. She was taken aback as Charlie came to the door and stood behind Santana. "What the _hell_ are you two doing here?" She snapped at the two of them.

"Chill out Q we're—" Santana began ready to inform Quinn that they were there to protect her.

"Santana and Brittany want to have kids. I'm _helping_," Charlie said in a serious tone watching as Quinn looked between the two of them and Charlie wrapped her arm around Santana's waist in a convincing way. "We're doing it the old fashioned way. Quickest way to her heart, breadsticks."

Rachel tilted her head so she could glance at Charlie who smiled at her before looking at Santana, "Congratulations?" she asked before looking at Quinn who looked relatively green at the idea. "Quinn?"

"You can't be serious," she hissed at her twin. Brittany had mentioned wanting kids to her when she had come to pick up Beth after her dance lessons. "You chose—Italy to do this the week when I was supposed to have some time alone with Rachel for this terribly thought out idea that the two of you cooked up?"

"Breadsticks Q, it's like my kryptonite," Santana said playing along. "Just give your blessing and—"

"You two can't even be in the same room for long periods of time without trying to kill each other," Quinn snipped at the two of them.

"We've found a perfect way to work through all that—pent up _aggression_," Charlie said with a wicked grin. "If you hear things breaking—"

"I thought I heard Rachel's voice—" Finn said as he came to the door and looked over the heads of Santana and Charlie, and smiled one of his dopey grins at Rachel. "Hey Rachel," he said smiling at her.

"And you ruined it," Charlie said with a groan, letting go of Santana's waist.

Quinn looked up at Finn and then back at her sister who rolled her eyes and pushed Santana away from her. She let out a sigh of relief, Santana and Charlie having a child was like her worst nightmare. Santana shoved Charlie back and she turned to Rachel, "I decided I _don't_ want to know," she muttered to Rachel who had waved at Finn before smiling at her as she managed to get the door open and pulled Rachel inside.

"I hope they use protection, we don't need another lizard baby. My wallet can't take it." Santana whispered loudly shooting Quinn a grin, ignoring the dirty look she sent them as Charlie snorted and they closed the door.

* * *

Quinn rolls her eyes as she drops the bags beside the doorway to put away later, slightly annoyed that her twin is even in Italy, the De Luca's weren't a threat. She had done her homework, Charlie's last play on them had nearly _destroyed_ their criminal network. They had gone from a crime family to whatever it was they were now. The Italian Police had already seized most of their assets and the massacred had thrown the family into disarray. She had wiped out nearly all the made-men in one swoop. They didn't have the funds to _hire_ anyone to kill Charlie and they couldn't be stupid enough to send in some random thug to kill her.

Her anger, is nearly all but forgotten, as Rachel decides to take control, pushing her against the wall and kissing her hard, she didn't mind the aggression coming from Rachel at all as she kisses back. It wasn't the time of think of such things. It had been a very long time since they'd done it in a hotel room. Not since they had first met. Now it was during the day when Beth wouldn't be around to interrupt them. The sound-proof walls had been—a wise investment, as they hadn't managed to wake Beth up the few nights that Rachel had stayed the night.

Rachel for once doesn't hesitate, Quinn had been teasing her since they had disembarked on the plane, with very discrete touching, a few heated kisses in the elevator. Seeing Charlie and Santana hadn't done much to diminish her arousal and at this moment she wanted Quinn, they were going to make it to the bed this time, as she slips her hand down the front of Quinn's pants pulling her by the pants as she leads Quinn to the bed. It's rare for Quinn to let her remain control like this but she isn't letting the moment escape her, as she twists their bodies and gently shoves Quinn onto the bed. That smirk of hers is back and she knows at any minute Quinn might decide to turn the tables on her.

She straddles Quinn before her girlfriend decided to exert control over the situation and captures her lips with her own. She playfully nips Quinn's bottom lip before deepening the kiss, as she feels Quinn's hand rest on her hip for a moment before they slowly slide up onto her abdomen and Quinn is pulling away, breaking the kiss for a moment to pull Rachel's shirt off.

Quinn smiles delighted that Rachel had decided to forgo wearing a bra as she immediately leans forward wrapping her lips around her nipple, sucking on getting a steady rhythm going. Rachel's hand tangle in her hair for a moment and she hears the rumble of the moan in her chest as Rachel tilts her head back, it gives Quinn an incentive to move upward trailing kisses up Rachel's chest as she bites Rachel necks sucking on it and marking her. Rachel's hands are digging at her jeans and she finally manages to undo the button and unzip her pants running her fingers along the tip and she feels Quinn groan against her neck.

There was some movement and Quinn gripped Rachel's sheer lace underwear and pushes it aside she wants to be inside of her now, and she feels Rachel shifting pulling herself up and over holding herself above Quinn's dick, it takes her a moment and she can feel Quinn trying to lift her hips to meet her pussy, but she can't get her hips high enough, and all she ends up doing is tease Rachel's entrance as she lets out a frustrated grunt as Rachel groans, before she reaches down gripping the base of Quinn's dick, guiding into her as she settles down on it, letting go as she slides down hard on it.

Rachel lets out a particularly loud moan as she finally has Quinn's entire length inside her, she immediately begins to rock her hips. Her clit grinding against Quinn as she bucks against Quinn who has stopped moving her hips her breathing heavy as she watches Rachel taking her pleasure from her. Her thighs trembling as she scratches at Quinn's side.

It doesn't take her long to hit her peak, and when her walls clamp down on Quinn it stirs Quinn to action, as she thrusts upward as Rachel lets out another moan, despite her body tensing she feels her pussy clamping down on Quinn who uses this as incentive to start thrusting in and out slowly moving her dick in and out dragging it against Rachel's g-spot as she nips at Rachel's neck.

"_Fuck Quinn_," Rachel hisses as she slowly comes down from her first orgasm, still grinding against Quinn who has managed to find a steady rhythm, making sure that each thrust is deep, it's the perfect angle as Quinn begins to move her hips faster.

She wants to make Rachel orgasm again and again. It's their first vacation together. There won't be any secret rendezvous, she doesn't have to worry about Beth walking in through the front door at any moment. Or any interruptions. It's been a week since she last had Rachel like this and she wants to make the pleasure last. Rachel is still as tight, still as wet and still as hot as the day as the day that they first had sex.

The sound of Rachel's ass hitting her thighs fills the room, with the sound of their ragged breaths, groans and moans. Quinn feels Rachel's pussy clamping down on her again and she groans as she feels the need rising up inside her, "_Fuck_! I'm gonna—" Quinn begins as she thrusts in particularly roughly.

Rachel lets out a strangled moan as she finally hits her peak right when Quinn orgasms her body as she orgasms hard into Rachel. She falls back onto the bed pulling Rachel with her and she smiles as she leans up to kiss her. She's still hard and she wants more.

* * *

Quinn opened the door in a robe to let the room service attendant in. It had been a marathon, and Rachel had practically stumbled into the bathroom locking her out. That had been nearly fifteen minutes ago and she had ordered some food to replenish their energy before they started again. She popped a strawberry into her mouth. "Take it to the bedroom," she said motioning the man to come inside. Her muscles ached in the good, I just had a sex marathon way and the man nodded as Quinn followed him.

She felt good and relaxed and she couldn't wait to start up again, they had planned to start exploring the city in the afternoon. That was if they didn't just decide to not leave the hotel, which seemed like a very real possibility. It would probably stop Charlie and Santana from tagging along with her.

She wasn't really paying attention as she collided into the man who was supposed to have finished pushing the cart into her room. She was about to snap at him, when she saw the sheen of silver as he grabbed a gun that was hidden on top of the food. He turned to point the gun at her a blank look on his face. "Giovanni send's his regards _Mietitore_," the man spat, his accent thick, at her as he moved to pull the trigger.

"Quinn? Is the food here?" Rachel asked as she exited the bathroom, feeling somewhat refreshed as she walked into the bedroom from the bathroom also in a simple robe she stopped when the man who had just been about to shoot Quinn turned to her surprised that she had just appeared. He begun moving the gun towards her to shoot her when Quinn moved, gripping his wrist with her dominant hand before slamming her left hand into his throat hard.

Rachel stared in horror and fascination as he dropped the gun and Quinn quickly retrieved it and pointed it at him as he clutched his throat. The mirth and the post-coital bliss were gone as her face hardened as she pulled the trigger, executing him in cold blood. A bullet hole appearing in his forehead as he dropped to the ground. Quinn turned to her and Rachel heard the door across the hall open as Santana raced into the room. Killing him _hadn't_ been necessary she had won the moment that she had gotten her hands on the gun. He had been unarmed—and clutching his throat.

Charlie entered the room seconds later her gun drawn as she looked at the man on the floor and she nudged his corpse with her foot, an unimpressed look on her face. "That was _fast_," she grunted wondering how the word had reached the De Luca's this fast.

"They were after _you_," Quinn snarled turning on Charlie immediately. This was _her_ fault. "How did they get the wrong room?"

"The room is under Santana's name—I'm not stupid enough to start name dropping Quinn—it's a _basic _security protocol. The rooms are _never_ in our name." She wasn't even using her _real_ passport, just one of her aliases. Sure it was illegal but given the varying degrees of crimes that she had committed in her life, it as certainly one of her smaller offenses.

"It was under—" Quinn froze because she had used her last name to reserve the room. It was a rookie mistake but she hadn't been thinking about it. She had been free for the past eight months, she didn't walk around with bodyguards. She had gone to Belize with Beth and _nothing_ had happened to her. She had been just another tourist. She growled at her own stupidity, she had thought that this wouldn't happen that she could be normal—that this could be a normal trip.

"Well that's how they found out so quickly, someone must have passed it on to them giving them plenty of time to get this guy in place," Santana said checking his pulse making sure that he was _dead_. She dropped his wrist and looked up nodding at Charlie.

"Sebastian we've got a _body_ for you to take care of," Charlie called out loudly.

Quinn dropped the gun onto the ground and looked at Rachel who was staring at the body, "Rachel—are you okay?"

"You _executed him_." Rachel said taking a step back and Charlie and Santana turned to look at her.

"He was going to shoot you and I neutralized him," Quinn stated defensively as she took a step to Rachel who looked up at her and she flinched at the look on her face. "Rachel—he was going to hurt you and I just acted."

"You already disarmed him, and he was on the ground—that wasn't a justifiable kill," Rachel said looking at Quinn.

Quinn barely noticed Charlie dragging Santana out of the room, covering her mouth to stop her from interfering. "I just—reacted. I generally don't let people live who point a gun at me or the people I care about Rachel—it just happened. I didn't want this—I swear it just happened. I just saw a threat that I needed to do away with Rachel, and I just _reacted_." She couldn't even remember the decision all she knew was that she had to eliminate the threat. She hadn't killed nearly as many people as Charlie had, but like her twin the acting of killing a random person who had threatened her wasn't going to make her lose any sleep.

"You _promised_!" The violence wasn't exactly what bothered her, she'd seen worse, but it had been the ease at which Quinn had dispatched him. The coldness on her face. A man had pointed a gun at her girlfriend and then at her. Quinn had killed him.

"He was after _Charlie_, they thought that _I_ was the Reaper. I haven't gone back to anything Rachel—he was here for revenge for the De Luca Massacre. I swear Rachel I haven't even gotten a parking ticket, I've been staying out of trouble and doing everything by the book."

"A man just came at you with a gun. You disarmed him and you _executed him_." Rachel snapped at her.

"I haven't broken any laws in about eight months, I swear Rachel. This wasn't _supposed_ _to_ happen. I didn't think that this would happen the De Luca's _aren't_ players anymore. They shouldn't have the money to hire someone to come after me—if this is even what this is. What are you doing?" Quinn asked as she watched as Rachel began to pack her bags, pulling on some clothes hastily.

"I'm leaving—I can't deal with this right now Quinn. You promised that this wouldn't happen again, and I could have gotten shot or you could have been killed right in front of me—that wasn't a justified kill either and you just killed him."

"It was _self-defense, _and I didn't think, seriously I just acted. In our line of work leaving someone who just tried to kill you alive was considered the height of stupidity and he pointed a gun at you Rachel—he wasn't leaving this place alive." It was the wrong thing to say because Rachel shot her a sour look.

"Finn and Sebastian are in the next room, they could have subdued him—he didn't have a gun in his hands and he was on the ground—let's not even forget about the fact that someone _hired a hit man_ to kill you. Innocent people don't usually have hit men coming after them," Rachel yelled at her as she grabbed her suitcases. "I'm going home Quinn—I can't do this."

"I didn't do anything Rachel—I just acted."

"You're about to _get_ rid of a body, what if he has a family? Not to mention destroying evidence and obstructing a police investigation is a felony."

"In the states perhaps, I'm not up to date in my Italian laws. I can't let the police deal with this, they'll start asking questions. Like why is the mafia out to get me. How do you think we managed to remain free for so long the vast majority of people who could have ratted us out are dead Rachel." Again it was the wrong thing to say as Rachel stormed out, dragging her suitcases behind her. Leaving a stunned Quinn standing there. Quinn took a step to follow her. "Rachel—"

"Don't Quinn—I'm going home. Don't follow me," Rachel snapped at her angrily.

* * *

The last person that Rachel expected to see when she arrived at the airport was Charlie leaning against one of the pillars. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she watched Charlie speak to the taxi driver before handing him some cash and from the looks on his face it was more money than he had expected to make. "She promised that she was done. We got _attacked_ _again_."

Charlie grabbed one of Rachel's bags and helped her carry it inside, "You getting attacked was more or less _my_ fault. Italy was a mess I should have cleaned up ages ago, but my territory was Asia and South America. Europe was apparently Frannie's territory, so I never had a reason to return. Besides the resulting attack on the De Luca after I finished selling guns to their enemies nearly wiped them off the map to begin with. They _don't_ have the resources to hire someone to kill us. Quinn checked and she thought it'd be safe." She chose not to add that it _had_ been safe, the man who had attacked them hadn't been a contract killer. "Look what I want to say is that you shouldn't end things with Quinn who is madly in love with you, because someone wants to kill _me_. This was a blip Rachel, one that won't happen again."

Rachel studied Charlie, "We got captured by your father, someone just tried to kill me and your sister while we were on _vacation_. What's next Charlie? Someone breaking into your sister's flat to try and kill her? How can you promise me that it won't _happen_ again?"

"Because we spent a year taking care of our enemies before we found out that you were FBI, our father was the last person that needed to go. It was a fight we weren't ready for and it _cost_ _us_. With the De Luca family being the exception to the rule—we don't actually have people lining up to _kill_ us. Understand that, there isn't anyone out to get us except in Italy. " Charlie takes a breath, "My twin _loves_ you, and Beth loves you and I think you're good for my sister. So please—reconsider?"

They're at the kiosk now, and Rachel looks at it and sighs, the trip—before someone had tried to kill them had been absolutely amazing. Quinn _hadn't_ gone back to the life. It had been her one condition, and Quinn _hadn't_ gone back, and it was the first time she had ever seen Quinn kill anyone. It had been cold and quick, a quick emotional detachment before she had come back. It hadn't seemed to bother her at all. He had threatened her with a gun and Quinn had simply reacted before he could pull the trigger. She hadn't tortured him, or made the kill any more painful than it had to be. Just one quick shot to the head. There would be very few people who would find Quinn guilty of _murder_, even manslaughter was a stretch. He had attacked her in what was supposed to be her safe haven. She probably would have pulled the trigger if she had a gun without thinking about it. "This won't—you both won't retaliate?"

Charlie paused for a moment, "Quinn has no plans to retaliate currently—"

"I said the _two_ of you. People don't care to know the difference between the two of you, if Quinn _stops_, you have to stop as well. _You_ can't retaliate, because it'll only cause more violence," Rachel said.

"If I say yes—you'll try and work things out with my twin?" Charlie asked raising a brow.

Rachel nodded, "I just want the violence to end. I need it to end and if Quinn goes—if she goes to go hurt these people then there will always be someone looking for revenge and it'll drag you both back in. You _both_ need to stop the violence."

Charlie made a face, she had so been looking forward to killing the rest of the De Luca family. She hadn't killed anyone or anything since the night Quinn had killed her father. "Alright. I won't retaliate," she said with a shrug.

Rachel expected some form of argument from Charlie but she was met with nothing, just a simple shrug. "You really won't—go after them?"

Charlie shot her an amused smile, "You make my sister happy, and if you'll forgive this lapse I promise not to burn down the De Luca's."

Rachel paused for another moment studying Charlie before nodding and looking at her bags that Charlie still held in her hands. "Alright—but perhaps it would be wise if we didn't go somewhere where there were people out to kill you?"

Charlie grins at this, "I'll call Quinn," she says, putting Rachel's bags gently and fishing out her phone and quick-dialing her sister, her words were quick and in Italian as she glanced over at Rachel as if it to make sure she wouldn't just run away. The call ended and Charlie turned to her, "She'll be here the jet will be ready in an hour, anywhere you want to go."

Rachel was quiet thinking, "Is there anyone out to kill you in London?" Charlie shook her head and Rachel smiled, "I really would like to see a Broadway performance in London." Charlie picked up her bags once again and motioned for her to follow her as they went to go sit down. "Do you think Quinn—misses it?"

"The life? No, she's wanted to quit for years. I don't think if she had the choice she would have done something like this to begin with even if she never had Beth," Charlie admits after a moment. "She really is doing well with the whole _straight_ and narrow thing."

Rachel smiles at this relaxing at Charlie's words, "Do you miss it?"

"I was going to quit when Quinn did," Charlie replies, she didn't think she'd miss it nearly as bad as she did. It wasn't the killing it was the excitement, she enjoyed walking into a room and knowing that she was the most dangerous person in the room. It had been a game to her, one that she had been willing to give up for her sister and for Norah.

"For Norah?" Charlie doesn't answer she just shrugs and for a moment, just a second Rachel can see sadness on Charlie's face before she replaces it with that amused smile. It's the same look that Norah gets on her face when she mentions Quinn. "She misses you to."

Charlie grins at her but it doesn't meet her eyes. "She'll find someone better than me, someone safe and who can actually protect her." Her eyes flick up and she stands up as Quinn is scanning the crowds before spotting them.

Quinn closed the distance between them quickly walking through the crowds, "Rachel, I'm sorry it won't happen again, we can go somewhere else I just thought—" She was cut off as Rachel closed the distance and kissed her, it surprised her for a moment before she relaxed.

"I don't want you to retaliate—that's what I told Charlie. Someone already died, you don't have to fight back there are other countries where people don't want to kill you. We can just visit them right?" Rachel asked.

"We can—I just thought you'd like Italy, it was our joke and I thought it'd be nice. I didn't think they'd actually try and kill me. I promise I won't put you in any danger again, not like that. It was reckless I just thought it'd be nice." Quinn said as Charlie put the suitcases near her feet, and patted her twin on the back. Quinn tilted her head to her twin, "Thank-you," she mumbled to Charlie who shot her a grin and winked.

"I'll see you at Christmas. I expect something big this year. Don't be cheap," Charlie called over her shoulder.

Quinn rolls her eyes at her twin watching her head back to talk to Santana and she looks at Rachel, "I'm _sorry_, I didn't think that anything could happen. I looked and I thought we were safe, I thought we'd be safe. I won't take anymore careless risks like that, I promise."

Rachel nodded her mind still racing, "Charlie mentioned that you already did a cleanup—are you _sure_ that you have no one else who wants to kill you?"

"Me? No. Charlie—there will always be someone out to make a name out for themselves and taking her out will be profitable. But she's been unprotected for months now, she's been by herself and no one has taken a shot. We cut deals—we've made our peace and we've buried bodies to get to where we are now. This shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry that it did. I'll be more careful next time. I'll make sure that we're protected. I'll make an example out of them—" Letting Sebastian loose on whoever was running the rest of the De Luca clan was what she had in mind. Leaving a very public display on

Rachel sighs she could see the anger and the outrage in Quinn's eyes. "No _more_ violence Quinn, there has been more than enough blood spilled. I just want to leave Italy, just—this can't happen again Quinn. It can't, not just for my sake but what if it had been Beth? Or someone who isn't used to having a gun pointed in their face. You can't keep responding with violence, or the problem will only get worse. You didn't _have _to kill him. So let's just leave Italy behind us and go somewhere else?"

Quinn studied Rachel for a moment, she wanted to send a very public message, because it could have been Beth. She could have moved a step to late, Rachel could have been shot. "Where do you want to go?"

"Promise me Quinn—your sister already did, no retaliation," Rachel said she needed to get the saying from both of them.

Well at least Rachel had learned from Beth—and was extracting promises from the two of them, though at this point just a look at Santana could get the message across. "I promise I won't retaliate," she said gently and Rachel searched her face carefully making sure she wasn't lying and Quinn sighed inwardly. She would if it meant that Rachel would stay. Beth love Rachel just as much as she did and she had a feeling that her daughter would never forgive her if she let Rachel just walk away. She wouldn't forgive herself, Beth needed someone like Rachel, just like she needed Rachel.

"Let's not forget the fact that you didn't even tell me that there was a possibility of danger," Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest and she saw Quinn wince at this. "We didn't _have_ to go to Italy—I just wanted to spend some time just the two of us. We could have gone somewhere else. I don't need to be pampered by you Quinn—we could have spent some time in the states just away for a bit at a nice bed and breakfast. I don't need these big romantic gestures from you." Rachel sighed when Quinn nodded her head and she wrapped her arms around her tightly hugging her. "Thank you for saving my life again," this was the last time that she'd take it, she promised herself. The next time someone took a shot at Quinn—she'd leave.

* * *

**AN: Next time two years into the future, a proposal, Beth runs away, and other stuff. Please review.  
**


	57. Chapter 57: Aftermath IV

**AN: There are two more chapters the wedding chapter, and ten months later chapter. Maybe a third idea if I think of something. The next story I write, will be the Disney faberry one based on Aladdin, you want to see Quinn as Aladdin. Well then there you go, the next story after that while I was originally going to do Breath of life, I'm scrapping that epic for now to work on something else. ****_Way_**** too much '****_The Originals_****.' Yes Charlie will be back for that one. As will a whole host of characters.**

**This aftermath was done so I could wrap up storylines and show you flashes of what happened afterwards. Yes Charlie is in this, so is Dani. ****_Briefly_****, I'm wrapping up story lines. Mostly this is a Beth chapter, a Beth/Quinn/Rachel chapter. **

* * *

"And the winner for best performance by an actress in a leading role in a musical is—" Quinn felt her hand being crushed under the table by Rachel who was holding onto her hand tightly. Rachel had been nominated last year for the same award and had lost out to Idina Menzel, something which she had taken with grace. But this year was different she had gotten the role of Maria in the Broadway revival of West Side Story. Rachel wanted this and she wanted it badly. Quinn wanted it for her, not only because she would like to use that hand later because she really didn't want to wait for another night. This was _the_ night. Rachel was going to win her first major award and after they were on their way home she was going to pop the question. It was time, the ring had been ready for a year now and she had wanted to ask Rachel. She had planned to ask her the year before but she had lost out to Idina and even though Rachel had put on a brave face, she had been devastated. It had also been the push she needed to leave Funny Girl. It had taken her two weeks of auditioning before she had landed her next big role.

"Rachel Berry, West Side Story." The announcer said and Quinn turned to Rachel who seemed stunned, shocked even and Quinn nudged her gently snapping her out of it, as she remembered how to breathe. There was _clapping_ and Rachel quickly jumped to her feet as Quinn stood beside her helping her out of her seat and watching proudly as Rachel walked on stage to accept her award. This was _Rachel's_ _night_.

The clapping died down and Rachel smiled as she held her first major award. She could remember practicing her speech in front of her dads when she was a child, they would listen patiently and her daddy would always critique her. They'd watch all the award shows together, "I'd like to thank my late dads, Leroy and Hiram Berry, they supported me even when I wasn't sure in myself, and when I was lost. I'd like to thank my girlfriend—" Rachel looked into the audience at Quinn who was grinning proudly at her and Rachel's smile nearly split her face. "For everything. She's been my rock, putting up with my diva behavior, running lines with me. Supporting me. I'd like to thank my cousin Norah, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. The cast, has been absolutely wonderful, as has the crew. I'd like to thank Brad for always being ready to help me practice, and just knowing what song to play. I would like to thank the director and for everyone who gave me this opportunity. Thank you for giving me this honor."

Short and to the point, she wasn't going to be one of those people who rambled incessantly, she just wanted to get back to her seat and wrap her arms around Quinn and show off her _trophy_. She had given up on this dream when she had been rejected from NYADA, it had destroyed her she hadn't felt good enough and she had turned her back on it. She had taken a job that she hadn't truly loved even if it made a difference—but she wouldn't rewrite a word of her past. It had brought her closer to Quinn—if she had gone to NYADA, if she had started her career earlier, she wondered if she would have crossed paths with Quinn—if things would have gone down like they had.

* * *

"I can't believe it Quinn—the people that I beat out. I beat Idina this year and some of the greats. This has to be the best night of my life," Rachel said animatedly as she stared at the trophy in her hand. Quinn didn't seem to mind her hyperactivity.

"I'll have someone build you a shelf for all your awards that I _know_ you're going to win, the major ones and the minor ones as well. Maybe we can dedicate an award room to you," Quinn mused. It was a project that she would have someone look into. "I told you that you were going to win this year, I checked out the competition the moment the nominees were announced and _no one_ had anything on you."

"Maria was the role I was _meant _to play—I can't believe it," Rachel said looking at the trophy in her hands. She didn't even know where she was going to put it. A part of her felt like sleeping with it, but she doubted that Quinn would let the night fly. "This has to be the best night of my life," Rachel repeated. She hadn't _needed_ NYADA.

Quinn smiled quietly and touched the box in her pocket, she had gone in a simple suit. It was elegant and simple. She couldn't wear a dress to this night, it was _Rachel's_ night, the attention should have been on her, and it worked perfectly for her. The box was practically burning a hole in her pocket and she seriously just wanted to whip it out and just ask. But she waited until the car pulled up in front of their building—it was _theirs_, Rachel had moved in ages ago and they had become a family. She had asked Beth of course who had been rather unimpressed that she hadn't asked the question sooner. Charlie seemed just as unimpressed as had nearly everyone else. There had been a rush of marriages once things had settled down. Mike and Tina. Santana and Brittany had gotten married soon after them. Blaine and Kurt, Dave and Sebastian. They were settling down and she hadn't wanted it to seem she was doing it because everyone else was.

So she had waited nearly a year even though she had wanted to do it nearly every day, there had been countless moments where she could have, perfect moments. But she had wanted this night, she had wanted this night to be the best night of her life. And it was already looking up to be that. The door was opened for them and Quinn slipped out offering her hand to Rachel who took it as she led her out of the car and into their apartment building together where Beth was literally bouncing up and down as she stood between Judy and Brittany. She was surprised to see Norah there, but she stood beside Santana a smile on her face.

"I saw you on TV Rachel, we watched you get your award. I _told you_ that you'd win." Beth said rushing to Rachel and wrapping her arms around her tightly. Rachel hugged her back, and Beth shot her mother a look and Quinn rolled her eyes. "Can I see it?" Beth asked.

Rachel handed the trophy to Beth who held it carefully looking at the comedy tragedy masks, Rachel turned to look at Quinn who pulled her into a kiss, Rachel kissed back, she half expected to hear Beth gagging like she normally did. In fact she was sure that she heard Judy sniffling. The kiss was broken after a moment, and Rachel frowned as Quinn pulled away, sliding onto one knee, and Rachel's heart stopped for a moment. As Quinn pulled out the black box from her pocket and her eyes widened.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, will you—" Quinn began as she pulled the box open revealing the ring. "Do _me_ the honor—of becoming my _wife_?"

For the second time Rachel was stunned into silence, and she looked at the ring, it was simple and elegant, the main diamond was surrounded by smaller diamonds in what was a star shape and Rachel looked at Quinn wordlessly and she saw for once the hint of doubt in Quinn's eyes, she hadn't said anything and she couldn't find the words. She finally managed to nod her head, "_Yes_."

Quinn stared at Rachel for a long moment as it registered in her mind that Rachel had said _yes_. She had said _yes_. She had agreed to be _hers_, and Quinn stood up pulling the ring out and gently slipping it onto Rachel's finger, before kissing her deeply, ignoring the hoots from their family. Rachel had agreed to be her wife and join her _insane _and extended family.

* * *

"Mom?" Beth asked as she looked at her mother who was working on some paperwork for her mother's charity organization. There had been a permanent smile on her face and she saw her mother look up at her. She was happy for her mother, and she adored Rachel. She was already excited that Rachel had agreed to adopt her, a topic which she had gently brought up with Quinn.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked as she crunched the numbers, her mother was throwing another fundraising gala that she had to attend. She didn't mind, working with her mother had given her something to do, and it gave her excuse when the board members on her father's company called her and asked her to take over the CEO position.

Beth sat up, "Whatever happened to my dad?" Beth asked, she had been wondering why her mother had never brought it up around her, and Santana had basically informed her she was going to need to talk to her mother. It had never been a big deal when she had been younger, plenty of her friends had single mothers or fathers who raised them. It hadn't been something that mattered, especially since her mother had been dating Rachel for years.

Quinn froze. Three years, she had managed to avoid this question for three years. She had hoped that Beth would never have asked this question. It was one of those things that just weren't talked about, like her grandfather. Or why Charlie was never around anymore. She got up from where she was seated and sat down beside her daughter who shifted and made room from where she was reading some book or another. "About that—I was hoping that you'd be a bit older when I had to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Beth asked her face bunching up. She had never know the man.

"About your mother—" Quinn began and she frowned. She hadn't really thought about telling her daughter about her condition but she realized that she had no choice in the matter. Nearly everyone had told her that honesty was the best policy but things were _good_ right now. Rachel had said yes to her proposal, things were better than good. Beth was an honor student she was smart, and she loved her and looked up to her. "Before we begin—there is something that you need to know about me. As you know your aunt and I are identical twins."

"I know that—what does this have to do with my _father_?"

"I was born Lucius Quinn Fabray, your aunt was born Charles Reagan Fabray. They _thought_ we were boys when we were born but we aren't. We are and have always been female. I know you might think I lied to you—but I am female, you took genetics in biology this year didn't you? Then you need to understand that we were born with the double X chromosome. For some reason we were born with male genitalia—fully functional genitalia. I am your mother, even if I technically fathered you. I didn't tell you because well—what child wants to hear about their parents _private_ _parts_. The correct term is intersexed." She expected the look of horror when she started talking about her penis, and Beth getting progressively uncomfortable with this topic.

"Okay—so you got a girl pregnant. Is this why you forced me to go on the pill?"

"I was watching the news and it said that children were having sex earlier, and I don't want you to make the same mistakes that I did—"Quinn began only to realize how that sounded. She hadn't been much older than Beth when she had begun to have sex. And if Santana and Brittany had been even younger than she was when they had started to have sex. "You weren't planned but you were _wanted_ Beth you have to understand that. I don't regret—it. Having you, I would never regret it."

Beth smiled, "So if you got a girl pregnant—what happened to my—mother?" she asked scrunching her face up as she thought about what to call her. "Is she still around? You never talk about her did you love her?" Beth asked as she started grilling her mother.

"Your mother's name was _Harmony_. I did—I loved her very much and she broke my heart," Quinn answered as truthfully as she could. She could tell her everything about her mother what she had done, but she wasn't petty enough to ruin Beth's memory of her. "She would have loved you very much, she had the most beautiful blue eyes, and she was very—driven to get what she wanted." Quinn admits. "I think that made her very unpopular with a bunch of people, but she would have loved _you_. Even if we weren't together we both would have done our very best to love you."

"So where is she?" Beth prodded a frown on her face.

"She's no longer with us," Quinn said finally after a moment, it was lame and she didn't want to explain to Beth everything. She had _just _turned thirteen.

Beth was quiet for a moment and she looked at her mother who had a guilty expression on her face, "What _happened_?"

Quinn winced at her daughter for a moment, she didn't know exactly how much Beth knew about her criminal past, she also knew that her daughter was far from stupid. She knew that her Uncles and Aunts had used to be her bodyguards, and now they weren't. She knew that her mother and her aunt had traveled the world. She had seen the guns, and had learned how to shoot. Charlie had basically told Beth that she had fought with pirates, and had killed dragons. Beth didn't even believe in Santa Clause anymore to Brittany's chagrin. Beth had simply never asked. She really was the perfect Fabray in that way, curious in other things but she seemed to just accept the fact that there were things that were better left unsaid.

"Mom—what happened?" Beth repeated a frown on her face.

Quinn struggled to find the words to explain to Beth, while still keeping her from the truth. "I had a choice to make between your mom and you—and I chose you." It was the same story that she had told Rachel. It was the truth, it was just a very polished version of the truth.

"You killed my mom?" Beth asked. Quinn stared at Beth not answering the question and her silence was all she needed. "You _killed my mom_."

Quinn opened her mouth, wanting to deny it, to tell her no. "I—chose to save you. It's something that I don't regret. I can't regret because you are one of the most important things in my life Beth," Quinn said firmly.

Beth didn't buy it, "You aren't telling me something—you always do this when you don't want to tell me something you'll avoid answering directly and try and make the situation better. Yes or no did you _kill my mom_?"

Quinn met her daughter's eyes, "I didn't—"

"_Yes_ or _no_."

Quinn met her daughters gaze coolly, she wasn't exactly sure how to deal with this situation. Sure Beth had thrown temper tantrums before, but she had never picked apart her words so deftly. Gone was the cute little girl that she had adored and she had been replaced by a child who was probably more intelligent than was good for her. Beth had always been able to sort through language well, which is why she had been so careful with what she said. "Yes. But—"

Beth had heard enough and what was such a classic Rachel move she got up and stormed out not bothering to listen to the rest of what Quinn _needed_ to get off her chest. Quinn got up following her daughter who ran to her room and slammed the door locking it. Quinn sighed as she knocked on the door, wondering why she had thought it was a good idea to let Beth have a lock in her room. "Beth the situation was a lot more complicated and there is a lot that you _need_ to understand. I didn't _want_ to do it." Quinn said through the door but Beth wasn't listening and Quinn stayed outside her door for twenty minutes before sighing, Beth had to leave her room eventually, and they could talk. It was a lot to take in right now. She would have to end up telling Beth—everything. She could only hope that Beth would forgive her, would still look at her with a semblance of pride.

* * *

"You didn't see the look on her face Rachel, she looked like I had taken something from her. And I did, I took her _mother_ from her. I killed her mother."

"And you saved _her_. You made a choice, it was a terrible decision to make and there was no _right_ answer," Rachel said as she spoke to her girlfriend—fiancée. She wanted to smile outwardly as she looked down at her, "We'll talk to her together. Perhaps if she knows that I was a former FBI agent, that I understand you did what you did out of love for her, then she'll come around. Maybe not today—but she'll start. You've not looked back to that life. You aren't an arms dealer, you work fulltime for the charity your mom set up, you're back home when Beth comes home from school, and you drop her off every morning. You're doing your best as a parent. You've made it to her parent-teacher meetings, you've met her friends. She's just got a strong sense of right and wrong, and she's stubborn. She'll come around."

"I'm going to lure her out of her room with promises of bacon," Quinn said with a sigh as she got out of bed grabbing her silk pajama bottoms and slipping them on before grabbing her robe from the back of the door as she headed to go check on her daughter.

Rachel grabbed her own robe and followed Quinn to give her some moral support, she was going to adopt Beth after they were married, and part of parenting was putting on a united front. At least she had managed to cut their bacon intake back since she had moved in with them. They were eating healthier they were doing things as a family, and every Saturday night, both Beth and Quinn would come watch her perform West Side Story where she played Maria, she insisted that they didn't have to come watch it. They had been there nearly every week but it was _nice_, and she personally felt that she performed _better_ with them watching. She hadn't given it a second thought when Quinn had brought up maybe adopting Beth if she wanted to. She had said yes.

Quinn knocked on the door to Beth's room gently, "Beth—I just wanted to let you know that if you come out there will be bacon," she called out. It had always worked before, especially since Rachel had moved in. Bacon had become a rare delicacy, a very rare delicacy that they rarely ever ate. There was a scratching at the door and Quinn tried the handle surprised when she found it unlocked and she opened the door stepping aside as Hiccup raced out of Beth's room. Quinn grimaced at least it was just the one red panda, and she glanced at Beth's bed which hadn't been slept in and she looked around the room. "Beth?" she called out as Rachel looked into the room.

Panic set in as Rachel noticed that there was a bunch of cash missing from the jars of money that Beth had managed to wrangle out of Santana, "Quinn—some money's missing you don't think—" Rachel turned to Quinn who had paled considerably. Rachel walked into the room pulling out one of the drawers where Beth kept her passport and searched through it efficiently, the passport was gone. "Her passport's missing."

Quinn immediately reacted, "Call Charlie—see if Beth managed to catch a flight to Belize—or Sweden. I'll call to see if she's used her credit card and then have it traced. And I'll call Zizes to see if she can pinpoint where Beth is."

* * *

Charlie thrust into Dani particularly roughly, it had been a week of this, there had never been gentle love-making with Dani Harper it was always hard and rough and things ended up broken. There was bruises and biting and scratching and people ended up _bruised_, sometimes it was her, other times it was Dani. Most of the times it was Dani but neither seemed to care that it bordered on unhealthy at times, they didn't see each other often enough that this was a problem. Dani was still smuggling, she was still running rarely bothering to come back.

She had been back for Santana and Brittany's wedding, for Mike and Tina's for nearly everyone's wedding, and for Christmas. She had watched as her friends have move on without her and she was stuck, and alone. She had stopped picking up all together when Quinn called she didn't want to hear how happy Quinn was. Rachel had _probably_ said yes, two years had been a long time. Quinn was probably calling to share the good news but she _didn't_ want to hear it.

Rachel had moved out of the Bushwick apartment last year and from what she understood, Norah had moved to a safer neighborhood. She had stopped herself from checking out her new bar though it had eaten at her, she had wanted to see it. Everyone else had. But then again everyone was moving on and she was still here still stuck. Santana hadn't been to visit in nearly a year, something about being pregnant and not wanting to be stuck in the middle of nowhere in case anything went wrong was a decent reason to stay in New York. Everyone had moved on and she was just stuck.

Her anger was punctuated with another angry thrust as her hand dragged up Dani's naked body and she wrapped her hands slowly around her throat releasing only when she felt Dani clamp down on her, her body arching as she reached her peak. Charlie watched for a moment and she trailed her finger along Dani's chest slowly looking at the bite marks. This had been a particularly rough session and she was about to finish it off when she heard a creak of footsteps and she froze tilting her head as she pressed her finger to her lips at Dani still buried inside of her. She pulled herself out of Dani quickly and grabbed a pair of swim trunks that were on the ground and one of her shirts slipping it on.

They were supposed to be alone on this island. She reached over slowly into her drawer and pulled it open pulling out a hidden pistol. She hadn't killed anyone in nearly three years. But then again no one had come after her in two years. The door handle twisted and Charlie pointed her gun at the door as it opened she nearly pulled the trigger but managed to stop herself when she saw who it was. "_Beth_?"

Beth eyes widened as she noticed the naked woman on her aunts bed and quickly realized that she had probably interrupted something. "I'm sorry—I thought you were alone. I saw your boat—" She covered her eyes even though she had closed the door. She hadn't really _seen_ anything, and she would certainly like to forget this embarrassing moment. Hopefully her aunt wouldn't hold it against her.

Charlie quickly slipped into her flip-flops, as she yanked the door open where Beth was still standing there with a duffel bag slung on her shoulder. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

Beth peeked through her fingers at her aunt who seemed quite a bit more annoyed than she had usually seen her. At least she had clothes on. But she put on an innocent smile, her aunt Charlie wouldn't turn her away when she had nowhere to go. "Surprise!" Charlie raised her eyebrow and she suddenly felt like her mom was staring at her. "I ran away and came to live with you—and your girlfriend?" Her aunt Charlie wasn't saying anything which wasn't a good sign. "I'm sorry I didn't knock. I didn't really see anything. I wanted to surprise you and I didn't think anyone but you was on the island all I saw was your boat when I got here. You can't call my _mom_."

Charlie stared at Beth wondering what to do with her, she didn't know how to drive her boat, so she was for all intents and purposes stuck on the island with her. "Please don't tell me you left the country by yourself, and came to Belize _without_ any _adult_ supervision. I'll even _take_ Santana as adult supervision." Beth didn't reply and Charlie groaned inwardly. "You're _twelve_."

Beth rolled her eyes, "My _birthday_ was last week. I'm _thirteen_. You didn't get me a present by the way. I'm like practically an adult already. I can take care of myself, and you won't even notice that I'm around. You can go back to your girlfriend, and I promise it'll be like I'm not here. You can't call my mom, please Aunt Charlie," she begged, shooting her aunt the best wide-eyed puppy dog look that had always worked on her in the past. The look didn't faze her aunt who just stared at her and Beth couldn't get a read on what was going on in Charlie's head. "Please Aunt Charlie, I promise you won't even notice me."

The door opened behind Charlie and she turned to Dani before looking back at Beth who saw her and smiled at her moving to her, only to have Charlie stop her and gently push her back with ease. Dani was not someone that she wanted Beth anywhere near. Quinn would kill her if she introduced Beth to an animal smuggler. "Beth—how did you get here? What did you use?"

"I bought the plane tickets with my credit card and—"

"Your mother's on her way here," Charlie interrupted. A criminal mastermind Beth was not, something she was grateful for. "I'm going to call her. Let her know you're with me safely so she doesn't freak out. Don't—put a fork in the light socket," Charlie threw over her shoulder as she walked to her living room to grab her satellite phone.

"I'm _thirteen_, I'm not _stupid_! And I'm not a _child_." Beth said stomping her foot angrily.

"Debatable," Charlie responded and Beth's mouth dropped as she picked up her satellite phone and called her twin. It rang once before Quinn picked it up.

"_Where the hell have you been?_" Quinn yelled at her twin who pulled the phone from her ear. "Beth's in Belize—I'm already on route with Rachel. Can you go to the mainland and see if you can _find her_? She's _missing_. Charlie if anything happens to her—"

"I have her. She just showed up," Charlie looked through the hallway and saw Dani and Beth conversing. "Don't worry she's not going anywhere. So get here ASAP. I have to go. She's fine so stop worrying. I'll remember to feed her and water her. I'll see you soon."

"She isn't a—" Quinn began and Charlie ended the call and tossed the phone onto her couch.

"Beth what has your mother told you about strangers?" Charlie snapped at her niece walking up to separate her niece from Dani. Beth was far too friendly for her own good and she was lucky that she hadn't gotten into any trouble.

"She's not a stranger—she's your _girlfriend_," Beth said in a duh voice and Dani flicked her eyes to her expectantly.

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest, wincing at the term. "She _isn't_ my girlfriend," Charlie said firmly and she once again separated Dani from Beth. Quinn would murder her if Beth became friends with an animal smuggler. _She _didn't want Dani around her niece. Two years and she really didn't want anything more than a quick fuck. Ignoring the hurt look in Dani's eyes and the confused look in Beth's. She sighed, "Look Dani—it's best if you just go—I'll call you when I call you. I doubt the ferry guy has gotten far, so it shouldn't take you long to get off my island before my sister gets here."

Dani Harper had been seeing Charlie for nearly three years, sure it had been physical and she was gone most of the time, but there were moments when they did do stuff together. "Don't—" Charlie turned to her a confused look on her face. "Bother calling, unless you want to _grow up_," she said heading back into her room to grab her stuff and leave.

Beth turned to look at her aunt who seemed highly irritated at the situation, "That wasn't very nice," she whispered to her aunt who turned to her an annoyed smile on her face. Beth responded with a sheepish look. "You can't send me back. It's child _endangerment,_" she was being dramatic and she knew it.

Charlie turned to Beth sharply, "She _hit you?_"

Beth blinked and shook her head surprised at her aunts sharp tone, "No."

"Forgot to feed you? I'll forget to feed you if you live here with me."

Beth shook her head again, "Well _no_ but she—"

"Called you names and belittled you?" Charlie continued interrupting.

"Is she forcing you to date someone you don't like?"

Beth gave her aunt a baffled look, wondering what she was talking about. "No that's not it—she's a criminal. She _killed_ my _mother_." Beth said looking at her aunt expecting her to be surprised, or horrified but Charlie just gave her a blank stare. "Did you _hear me_? She _killed_ _my mother_."

"I _heard _you the first time, I just thought you were here because you didn't want your mom to marry Rachel. That's a common thing right? Not liking the step-parent." Charlie mused.

Beth frowned her aunt Charlie didn't seem to be nearly as shocked as she had been. She _loved _Rachel, she was someone who took the time to spend with her and she was very careful about not stepping on her mom's toes with the whole parenting thing. "Why would you think that?" She paused for a moment and stared at her aunt, as it suddenly clicked that the only reason that Charlie wouldn't be as surprised by this piece of news was if she _knew_ or if— "You were _in on it_!" Beth moved to turn away from her aunt and Charlie grabbed her by the shirt pulling her back.

"I wasn't even _there_ when you were born. And you aren't going anywhere till Rachel and your mother get here. If I have to tie you to a tree. I will."

Beth sputtered as she looked at her aunt like she was crazy. "That's _child abuse_!" Beth pointed out immediately. She thought that Charlie was kidding but there wasn't an amused look on her face.

"No it's _tying_ _you_ to a tree. My sister might not like it but she'll forgive me because all I'm doing is making sure you don't do something stupid. Like try and steal _my_ boat. _Abuse_ is the slave labor I'm going to get from you if you choose to child labor. And it's not illegal because there are no labor laws!" Charlie said in a cheerful tone as she dragged her niece to the living room, watching from the corner of her eye as Dani stormed out of her house and out of her life. Well at least that was one problem solved. Now she had to deal with her wayward niece.

* * *

Quinn stepped onto the dock with Rachel hot on her heels as she saw her twin staring at the massive dent in her boat. "_Charlie_ where is she?" Quinn hissed at her sister who didn't seem particularly pleased to see her.

"Tied to a tree," Charlie responded motioning her hand in the general direction where Quinn could find her daughter. She wasn't sure whether she should be impressed or annoyed that Beth had actually attempted to steal her yacht. Though she was wavering closer to the annoyed side of things. Beth had managed to dent her yacht. She had taken her eyes off her niece for a moment and gone to fetch her something to eat. Just a moment and somehow Beth had managed to get her hands on her key and had taken off for the docks. Beth didn't even know how to sail, and she was lucky all she had done was dent it.

"You _tied my daughter to a tree?"_ Quinn asked her tone horrified. She grabbed her twin and shook her turning her so she could look her sister in the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Rachel winced as she scanned the island spotting Beth who was sitting down in the shade tied to a tree a scowl on her face and she walked over to her soon to be step-daughter. "Hey," she greeted as she looked at the rope. It didn't look particularly tight, and she was sure that if Beth put her mind to it she could have easily escaped. She touched the knot and glanced around seeing a cleaver next to a couple of coconuts and went to grab it as she cut Beth free. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

Beth rubbed her arms, she had been sitting there for nearly an hour and a half, she had actually worried that her aunt had forgotten all about her as she checked on her boat. Her last escape attempt had gone poorly, and she hadn't fully thought it through. She didn't know who else she could run to. She wondered if she should have just gone down the hall to her grandmother's place. "She _killed my_ mom," Beth repeated. Not understanding why no one seemed to be as shocked and disgusted by Quinn's actions.

"I know—she told me the story," Rachel replied gently. "What do you know about your grandfather?" Rachel asked Beth curiously.

"That my mom and aunt hate him and he wasn't a good person," Beth answered truthfully. She didn't know why, they hated him. But they never mentioned him as their father, it was always that man, or _him_. Even her grandmother didn't like talking about him.

"The day you were born," Quinn said and both Rachel and Beth turned to her Charlie was heading up to the house, giving them their privacy. "He handed me a revolver, an old six chamber one with one bullet and he told me that it was you or her. He threatened to bash your head against the ground if I didn't kill her. It was a choice, if I had turned on him and the gun on him he would have killed you instantly, or disarmed me and then tortured your mother in front of me and killed you. I chose the option where _you_ lived. Don't think for one second that I _wanted_ to kill your mother, but if I hadn't he would have killed her anyway, and you, and he would have made me watch as he killed you both. I couldn't save the two of you and your mother—she wasn't going to _live_. If I did as I was told—you would live. If I could have saved your mother I would have." Quinn looks at her daughter, "It's why I wasn't around when you were a child—I had to beg him to let me see you. Your grandfather was an _evil_ man."

"Norah and I are ex-FBI agents, we were sent undercover to investigate your aunt and your mother," Rachel admits catching Beth's attention. "They _were_ criminals, and they did bad things—but your mother did bad things so she could see you, so she could be with you. Once I got over your mother having me fired and once I got to know her—I realized that she was filled with love, and I was confused until I found out about you, and it all made sense."

"You were a criminal?" Beth asked scrunching up her face.

"I was. But I've quit and I'm not going back to being a criminal ever again. Your _safety_ is the most important thing to me. Yours and Rachel's. I'm _sorry_, but I needed to protect you. I don't doubt for a second that he would have _killed_ you, if I ever stopped obeying. So I did what I was told, I did it trying not to _kill_ anyone, but sometimes if my life was in danger I reacted." She had managed to tone it down with the security. "If you want me to tell you that I regret it—what I've done the people I hurt, then I can't Beth. I would have done _anything_ to protect you. I would still do anything to protect you. If you have any idea what I was about to do if you hadn't been okay? Do you know what could have happened to you?" Quinn said getting angry.

Beth had the good sense to look at the sandy beaches ashamed. "I just wanted to get away from you—I didn't want you to lie about it anymore and try and trick me. You always talk to me like I can't see through it. I can. I only came to Aunt Charlie—because I thought she would tell me. I didn't think that she'd tie me to a tree. I tried to call her but she didn't pick up. Aunt Tana would basically just tell me to ask you as would Aunt Britt and I don't think gram knows everything."

Quinn sighed it was something that she would fix later, but right now she needed to focus on her daughter, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to glorify that life like your aunt does sometimes. It's not brave or noble, it's scary and the life expectancy isn't particularly high. I didn't want you to think that I was cool or a badass, I did some very bad things and even for the _right_ reason, I put the people I _care_ about in danger. I did it because I love you Beth." Even if it had made her life more difficult. "I don't want you to do what I did, I don't want you to ever think that you have to. But you can't just run away whenever you've been hurt. Sometimes a parent lies to protect their child—and I lied to protect—but I will try and be more honest with you."

"I'm not a child anymore," Beth agreed.

"You ran away to another country because you refused to talk it out with your mother," Rachel pointed out. "That's not something an adult would do." Rachel glanced up at Quinn who nodded encouraging her. "She would have told you, and she will work on being more honest but there are some things that a girl of your age shouldn't have to worry about. And your mother—"

"And Rachel," Quinn added firmly causing Rachel to look up at her and smile.

"Reserve the right to withhold that information until we think you were ready for it," Rachel finished. Beth was much too young to hear the details about Quinn's life. "But we will always tell you if we believe that you are too young to handle such information."

She didn't think that Beth was ready for the information, "Do you understand _why_ I had to do it? That it wasn't something that I _wanted_," she asked her daughter and there is a plea, she wants Beth even at this young age to understand.

Beth meets her mother's gaze for a moment and she nods quietly, she doesn't understand completely and she wants to know more, there has to be more but they have time. "I'm sorry I ran away," she says after a moment, wrapping her arms around Quinn's stomach as she hugs her mother tightly, she feels Rachel hug her from behind, sandwiching her between the two of them and she relaxes just for a bit. This wasn't something that she had wanted to know or understand, and she suddenly gets why there are things that they just don't talk about in their house. Because sometimes a lie is simpler and less horrifying than the truth.

* * *

Quinn took a seat beside her twin who was sitting on the beach staring at the waves. There was a folder in her hand. "You finally broke up with Dani?" Charlie flicked her eyes towards her twin and took another sip of the Jack Daniels in her hand. She had forgone a glass and was just drinking it straight from the bottle. "I've known for a while, it wasn't that difficult to figure out. It's a rather short list of people you trust enough to get naked with and I had Zizes take a look into her movements. Which match some of your movements it wasn't that difficult. I thought it would have ended by now but I'm glad that it finally happened."

"You have your daughter to thank for that," Charlie said grumpily. She was quiet for a moment as she thought about her niece. "She got lucky that we managed to erase all the people who would have taken advantage of her running away. What are you going to do about that?"

Quinn let out a sigh, Beth _had_ no idea how lucky she had been. Two years ago there would have been people who would have taken her to get at the both of them. Now she was able to make mistakes which were still dangerous as hell and poorly thought out. "I took away her credit card and her phone. For the rest of the summer she's going to be volunteering at mom's charity. All of her allowance and all the money she collected from Santana will be going to repairing your boat." She had also confiscated Beth's passport.

Charlie nodded taking another sip of her drink, "Good, I need to make sure it's in tip top shape before I head to—"

"You're coming home." Quinn interrupted crossing her legs. "I let you run away, and goof off for nearly three years, because I _thought_ you needed to get it out of your system. But this isn't working Charlie. You're _miserable_."

Charlie grunted she wasn't miserable it just hadn't been a good day. Those happened. "I'm staying right here. If you're worried about me showing up for your wedding, I already told you that I'd _go_. I even thought of the perfect wedding present for you."

"I helped Norah with her loan discretely, Rachel showed me her proposal and it was excellent but her credit was what was holding the banks back. I made a few calls. Her bar is doing well Charlie, exceptionally well, she just needed someone to give her a chance. In another year or two she might open another one. She's _doing_ better. She doesn't see herself as a victim anymore—a survivor." She had even been on a few dates, but the last thing she needed to do was spark her twin's jealousy.

Charlie didn't say anything and Quinn dropped the folder into her lap and Charlie opened it slowly, Norah looked better, healthy and happy. Her fingers traced Norah's face gently she was smiling. She could feel Quinn's eyes on her, and she closed the folder, "Stalking someone is a crime," she said finally.

Quinn had watched Charlie's eyes light up, as she had looked at the photos. "She's coming to the wedding you know. She's Rachel's only family of course she is." Quinn said when Charlie looked at her. "You already promised to come to the wedding so no you can't get out of it." Quinn said with a smile as her twin glared at her wordlessly. "You're coming back home. You're going to get a haircut, you're going to put on one of your fifty-thousand dollar tuxedos, get it tailored the way you like. You're going to hit the gym with Santana because she wants to get right back into shape as soon as she can after her little devil baby is born. You're going to get _better_."

"I'm—"

"You aren't _fine_. And because I love you, I'm not going to let Norah see you being _pathetic_. I would rather you do this willingly Charlie. But I talked it over with Rachel and she said that she was willing to look the other way if I needed to do things violently with you. She's going to be _family_ soon officially and she wants you to get better. So don't lie to yourself, don't kid yourself that you aren't just running away from your problems. Come home where I can help you and we can get your shit in order so when Norah sees you again you aren't a bloody wreck. I think she still loves you but no one can wait forever and you are pushing it. Get your house in order." With that Quinn stood up and pried the bottle from Charlie's hands and emptied the contents of the bottle into the sand. "Start with cutting back on the drinking." With that Quinn walked away leaving her twin to stare at the empty bottle in the sand.

"Littering is terrible for the environment," Charlie said after a moment yelling at her twin.

"So is _fucking_ an animal smuggler." Quinn shot back.

Charlie tilted her head waiting till her twin was gone before opening the folder again and looking at the photos of Norah.

Quinn walked back to the house where Rachel was sitting, watching Charlie from afar, "She opened the folder again Quinn."

Quinn smiled, Charlie was going to come willingly.

* * *

**AN: The wedding, Charlie and Norah come face to face, Quinn and Rachel tie the knot, talks about the future. Other stuff.  
**


	58. Chapter 58: Aftermath V

**AN:This story is coming to an end, and I would like to thank everyone who joined me for the ride and gave this story a chance. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and who took the time to write me a review, whether it was positive or negative. Short or long, thank you. I hope you enjoy this wedding chapter.  
**

* * *

Kurt Hummel-Anderson, was not to be denied, he had planned this wedding for _years_. He had designed the perfect dresses, gone out of the way to make sure that this wedding would go off without a hitch. He had nearly lost his mind when Quinn had considered going with Vera Wang. He was _positive_ that Quinn was doing it just to spite him. She had finally given in to his persuasive arguments and his clearly superior sense of fashion.

It was to be an elegant affair and yet intimate at the same time. From the flower centerpieces of an arrangement of roses, hydrangeas, French tulips, orchids, and Phlox trachelium cut in varying heights. To the dresses he had slaved over, scrapping ideas. He had redone Quinn's dress at least four times, till she had approved. He was sure that she was fucking with him at this point, but she had always found something wrong with it. She didn't like the color, she wasn't fond of the empire waist. Rachel had been much more agreeable to nearly all of his suggestions and he was sure that she had convinced Quinn to lay off him.

Even the cake, which was vegan friendly, was a sight to behold, once again simple and elegant, if a little on the large side. Money wasn't a problem, but he wanted to make sure that the cake was remembered, six-tiers, covered in vanilla fondant. With each tier decorated by a variety of sugar flowers. It had been what Rachel had protested to saying it was a waste, of both money, the cake was nearly ten thousand dollars and it was far too large for the wedding. They had managed to cut down the guest list to two hundred people. Both Rachel and Quinn had wanted to make it even smaller to keep it to all their friends and family, but there were people that they had to invite. Rachel had to invite the entire cast of West Side Story, she had to invite the people who had worked with her for Funny girl. Quinn had to invite people that she worked with, and a few other key people. They were lucky they had managed to get it down to two hundred people.

To see all his hard work come to fruition it almost brought a tear to his eye, sure he was happy for Rachel and Quinn. Rachel was his friend, a good friend. One that had stood up for his brother despite the injustices and had probably protected him from Quinn's wrath on more than one occasion. It would put his name on the map and now all he could do was top himself when the other one got married. He was going to have to become good friends with whoever the unlucky sucker that idiotically decided to get hitched to Charlie. He had already started to work on the wedding ideas. It was going to be just as glamorous as this wedding. A themed wedding—he could work with that. He was already on his way to becoming the next Vera Wang.

* * *

It was days like these that made Rachel miss her dads all the more, they had been robbed from her. This was a day that they would have probably been running around making sure that everything was perfect. They would have grilled Quinn. Her dad would have tried to intimidate her, with his presence. They would probably both be here fussing over her. She couldn't share her new family with them, they would have loved Beth nearly as much as she did, they would have joined Judy in the chants for more grandchildren, and they would have spoiled them rotten like they had spoiled her, supported her children like they had supported her. They would have offered Kurt unsolicited advice, gone with her to every fitting, run around to make sure that this wedding was the best in the world.

They would have walked her down the aisle, while trying to keep it together they probably would have started to bawl the moment that they heard the music. This was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life and she missed them. She missed her fathers with a passion. She missed the mother that she could barely remember, but she had Norah and Jake. It wasn't like the crowd of people who were going to be on Quinn's side, the family that she was marrying into. But she was marrying into the crazy family. Charlie was soon to be her sister-in-law. Judy was soon to be her mother-in-law. Beth was about to become her daughter. She wasn't just marrying Quinn she was marrying into the entire Fabray clan, which included Santana and Brittany, Mike and Tina, Finn, Kurt and Blaine, Mercedes who would be singing at the reception and Sebastian and Dave and everyone else.

They had all accepted her with open arms, and she cared about them dearly. Santana and Brittany had even named her and Quinn the godmother to their baby boy, Anthony Samuel Lopez-Pierce. He was the most precious thing that she had ever seen. Quinn had been taken aback by how quiet he was for a baby. Something that Santana had been pretty damn smug about.

She felt like she belonged with them, it was barely a blip on the radar that they had used to be criminals at this point. Beth was still getting there with her mother, the relationship had been strained with the revelation of Quinn's part in her mother's death but she had been there, by Quinn's side throughout.

"You know Rachel—you should probably stop crying and let them finish your make up," Norah said gently. "You remember what you've told me—repetitively about being late. This is your wedding, Quinn's going to be waiting for you and she'll probably freak out if you're even five seconds late."

Rachel sniffed, "Sorry I was just thinking about my dads and my new family. I didn't expect to be here four years ago Norah. Marrying Quinn Fabray of all people—remember when I first saw their pictures—they looked so wholesome."

"Still think that?" Norah asked in an amused tone.

"I thought she was the prettiest girl in the world when I first saw her—then she opened her mouth Norah. I still remind her that she got me fired, but I'm glad that she did. And she loves me—I'm sure that someone like Quinn could have had any girl that she wanted, but she chose me out of everyone in the world she _chose_ me. She loves me." Quinn had supported her dreams, encouraged her and showered her with love and affection every time she could. Quinn tried, every day to be a better person, to put her past behind her and Rachel—appreciated it, she loved that Quinn tried that she just didn't pretend that what she had done was just, and she tried to do better. Not because Rachel insisted that she do better, but because she _wanted _to be a better person.

"Rachel you really need to stop crying," Norah said to her gently, at least Rachel wasn't sobbing or anything dramatic like that. Tears of joy mixed with ones of sadness "Or we're never going to get there in time. I'm sure that your dads would be proud of you, they were always proud of you no matter what you did."

"They were proud of you two you know, they'd be proud of you. They loved you just as much as they loved me. You always were their favorite niece," Rachel said to Norah.

"I'm not the one about to be late to my own wedding," Norah said with a shake of her head as Rachel dabbed away the tears letting the person do the work on her face. Her hair had been styled, and she still had to put on the dress. Even Norah had to admit that Kurt's design was amazing, he had wanted to make her gorgeous and he had done so. Rachel had never looked more beautiful. The tear welled up in her eyes.

Rachel glanced at her cousin, "Norah your make up will run, and if you start crying I'll start crying again." She was mortified she was probably going to be late to her own wedding.

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't get a pre-nup," Santana hissed at Quinn keeping her voice down as she watched Quinn getting her hair done.

Quinn groaned she didn't even know why she had brought it up with Santana. She had heard the arguments before, several times. Her attorneys had nearly had a collective heart attack, when she had informed them that this was the case. The thought of protecting her own assets hadn't even crossed her mind, what was hers belonged to Rachel. They had a joint bank account, and they had their own separate accounts. Rachel hadn't abused what was in the joint account and it wasn't as if she had a shopping habit that she didn't know about. Rachel had been the one to ask if she was going to need to sign one, there hadn't been any judgment, just the acknowledgement that if Quinn wanted her to sign one she would. "This isn't some silly little crush that I have, Rachel and I are _forever_. I don't plan on ever divorcing her. I'm getting married once and I will remained married. Rachel is the _one _and I will do whatever it takes to make it work with her. If I break this vow then there should be severe consequences. Besides it's not like you and Britt got a pre-nup."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Britt and I have been seeing each other since we were teenagers. It's not like one of is significantly richer than the other." Santana pointed out. She couldn't believe that they were having this argument. Quinn had openly mocked people who made this mistake, they both had. "Quinn you're the tenth richest person in the world, officially and we both know that you have more stashed away in offshore accounts somewhere. You've made fun of people for not protecting their assets—I know that you think this will last but if it doesn't then what? It will be the most expensive divorce in the world."

"Even if Rachel takes half of what I have, it's not like I'll be penniless. I'll still be a billionaire, I just won't be in the upper echelons of wealth. Rachel doesn't want my money, she has this idea that most of it was gained illegally and it's blood money. I tried to explain to her that even if it started out that way the vast majority of it comes through investments. The point is, she's going to adopt Beth. Beth's told us she wants minions to boss around. I assume she means a sister or several, she's going to be the mother to my children, and no matter how angry I get with her, or if we fight and divorce, which we won't, I want her comfortable. She's the one Santana. I'm not going to screw this up."

Santana threw her hands up, "You know this is a stupid idea and it's something that you wouldn't make if you were in your right mind."

"I'm in love—I'm not in my right mind," Quinn interrupted her and Santana groaned. "Look I discussed this with my mother and she already raised all the concerns about me making this decision. But it's my decision, and it's one that I've thought about. Rachel doesn't like handling the money except to give it out to charities. We talk about finances and we argue about them like any regular couple. We haven't even gone over our complete assets."

"You're being _stupid_. That's what you're being, I get the whole romantic gesture the thinking you'll be together for the rest of your life but what if you're not? What about Beth—what about any other lizard babies you might have?"

"Beth has a very generous trust set up, as does Rachel. I've already updated my will. The vast majority of my wealth will be given to charity. Any other children that I have Santana will have a trust set up in their name, and I will update my will accordingly. I've given this a lot of thought, it's not a decision that I've made lightly. I am in love with her, I will do anything to make this work with her, and if I can't then she will get half of everything. I will always make sure that she is well taken care of."

Santana sighed, "Rachel's starting to audition for _movie _roles, she'll be gone six months out of the year if that to different locations this isn't going to be an easy marriage Quinn. You'll miss her—"

"I have a private jet, if I miss Rachel I will just do what I did before and I will go visit her. I wasn't joking when I said I had given this a lot of thought. I'm willing to do anything and everything to make this work. I'm happy, she makes me happy Santana and this is what I want. I trust her and she trusts me and she wants me—I'm not screwing this up."

"Has your sister tried to talk you out of this?" Santana asked hoping that someone would at least talk to Quinn about possibly making the biggest financial faux pas in the history of the world. "Have you even told her?"

Quinn scoffed. "Of course I did, some of my investments are tied with hers. She took this better than you are, and better than Tina for that matter. It's my decision to make and I made it Santana. So support me, please. Support that I know what I'm doing and this isn't Harmony 2.0."

Santana Lopez sighed and looked at Quinn, "You're so lucky that my Mexican Third Eye trusts the hobbit. Let's go get you married to a hobbit, I suppose it's better than marrying a dwarf."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "The fact that you approve of who I'm choosing to marry means the world to me, and I clearly took your feelings into account when I made the decision to marry Rachel."

"As it should be," Santana said crossing her arms. "I'm going to go check on your others bridesmaids and make sure your twin remembers how to walk you down the aisle." Santana looked at the dress that was hanging on the door. "Got to give it to Porcelain, he designed one hell of a dress for you."

Quinn looked at the dress that was hanging there and smiled at it, "I made him redo it four times, would have been a fifth time but Rachel caught on, and I actually really liked this design."

* * *

Rachel hadn't been late, though she had cut it close, she hadn't seen Quinn's dress, and Quinn hadn't seen hers. But Quinn looked stunning in her white dress, Kurt had outdone himself on this one and she couldn't take her eyes off her soon to be wife. Nothing else mattered in the room. She didn't notice the flashing lights or the people who stood as she entered the room. Quinn smiled at her and it brightened the room. This was where she was supposed to be.

"You look beautiful," Quinn murmured to her her eyes glued onto Rachel, as she reached to take her hand to hold it in hers. As the officiant spoke to the audience and she barely registered the words that he was saying till he coughed, clearing his throat and Quinn glanced at him.

"The vows, you said you both had vows to recite." Quinn flushed as she looked at Rachel and started to recite her vows. She had practiced it in front of Beth and her mother and sister, almost daily. She was ready for this.

"I take you, Rachel Barbra Berry, to be my constant friend, my faithful partner and the _love_ of my life. In the presence of our _family_ and friends, I offer my vow to be your biggest fan, to be faithful and to love you and treasure you through the good times and the bad and through sickness and in health. To celebrate your victories with you, and to mourn your losses as if they were my own. Rachel, you have taught me how to love without condition, and that has made me a better person. A compassionate person. I am marrying you today with no hesitation, no doubt in my heart and my commitment to you is absolute." Quinn swallowed as she looked into Rachel's brown eyes, at this moment it didn't matter that her mother was crying in the front row, all that mattered was Rachel. "I give you my _hand_, my _heart_ and my _promise_ to love you _unconditionally_. Rachel your love feels like _home_ to me. It is everything a home should be, warm and safe and I will forever return to it. My life is better for having you in it, and I can't wait to join you for the adventures that we'll have together. I vow to _honor you_, to _respect you,_ to _protect you_ and to _cherish_ _you_ not just for today or for the foreseeable future but _always_. Because I _need_ _you_ by my side, you are my _best_ _friend_, you are my _lover_ and you are and you will _always_ be my _soul mate_."

Rachel smiled at Quinn, trying her hardest not to cry. She wished her fathers were here—though they probably would have been bawling up a storm in the front row. This was the best day of her life and she looked into Quinn's eyes she began to speak her wedding vows, "Lucy Quinn Fabray, I have seen you at your best and I have seen you at your worst and I _choose_ to love both sides of you. To love you as unconditionally as you love me. We're surrounded by the people who love us, _our family_, and I am telling you that I _choose you_. I _will always choose you_ Quinn. I promise to love, honor and respect you. To see your wants and needs as equal to my own. I promise to help you shoulder your burdens, and never let you stand alone. I vow to take your family as my own, to love and care for them as long as I am able to. I will love you without _reservations_ comfort you in times of _distress_, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, and always be open and honest with you. I trust you Quinn absolutely and I will trust in your love and put apology and forgiveness above my own ego. I will challenge you, but I will also try and inspire you to be all that I believe that you will become, and I will welcome the same from you with an open heart and an open mind. I will always remember this day, because this is what I want. I want nothing more in the world than to be yours completely. You are the love of my life and my soul mate and I gladly marry you on this day."

The officiant that they had gotten to officiate the wedding smiled between the two of them, "In olden times before medical science figured out the circulatory system functioned, people believed that the vein ran directly from the fourth finger on the left hand to the heart. The descriptive name for this in Latin is vena amoris, vein of love. Let us now exchange the rings." He watched as Beth approached with the rings on a white satin pillow, she had been pleased with the role. "The hand that you have in your hand, is the hand of your best friend, and you are both young and it is filled with love for you. They are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other, today, tomorrow and forever. The hands that you are holding will work alongside yours as you build your future together. They will comfort you like no one else's touch has. You will seek this hand when fear or grief fills your mind. These are the hands that will wipe away the tears from your eyes, both tears of sorrow or tears of joy. These hands will tenderly hold your children, and they will help you hold together your family. They will give you strength when you need it, and even when you are wrinkled and aged, they will still seek you out to give you the same understood tenderness with just a touch." The man smiled and looked at Quinn, "Quinn place the ring on Rachel's finger and please repeat after me."

He watched as Quinn picked the ring up and with shaky hands a massive smile on her face as she stared at Rachel slipping the ring onto her finger. "This ring is a token of my love and my commitment to you. It represents that there is no end to the love that I have for you. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am." He turned to Rachel whose face was filled with tears but they were tears of joy and he nodded at her, "Rachel place the ring on Quinn's finger and please repeat after me." Rachel's hands shook nearly as much as Quinn's had as she slipped the ring onto Quinn's finger. "This ring is a token of my love and my commitment to you. It represents that there is no end to the love that I have for you. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am." The man looked to the crowd, "By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you spouses for life. You may now kiss—" Quinn didn't even let him finish kissing Rachel deeply, pulling her close to her. "The bride."

* * *

Charlie tapped on the bar as the bartender checked to see if they had any Jack Daniel's. She had given her sister away, she had taken photos for the wedding album. She had done everything that she was supposed to do, she had even given a speech about the two of them. With guests from Rachel's cast and crew and a few camera's it had been tame. As had her gift idea of a romantic week in Martha's Vineyard. A week where her mother would babysit Beth who hadn't forgotten that she had tied her to a tree. She had assumed incorrectly that Beth would have gotten over it by now. She hadn't.

Then there was the whole Norah thing, she had seen her of course. It was hard not to see her she was always by Rachel's side, but they hadn't said a word to each other. Norah looked happy, and for once there hadn't been a funny witty thing to say to her. They had never been in a room together and they had barely looked in each other's directions. She was sure she was going to stare and make her uncomfortable, so she had kept her eyes on everything but Norah. The ground seemed to be a popular choice.

So she wanted a drink, then she was going to go back to her table and smile and make small talk, until it was time to go home. She had work in the morning, Quinn had gotten her a job at a small tech startup as the CEO. Though getting investors was simply with the last name Fabray, it gave her something to do on a day to day basis.

The male bartender returned a flask in his hand and he placed it in front of Charlie who stared at the silver flask for a moment and tilted her head so she could look at Norah who was sitting on the far side of the bar looking at her and Carlie picks up the flask and walks over to Norah, biting her lip as she takes a seat on the bar seat next to her, "Does handing someone your flask still work for you?" Charlie asks after a moment of silence between the two of them finally looking at Norah.

Norah relaxes, she hadn't been sure how Charlie would take the gesture. Both of them had been avoiding each other for the entirety of the wedding, and it had been three years, she hadn't seen Charlie in three years going on to its fourth year. Sure she saw Quinn all the time, but the eyes were different and she hadn't seen Charlie. Seeing her had brought back all sorts of emotions, but the one thing lacking was fear. Seeing her for the first time she had expected to see the shadow of Russell Fabray looming over her, but there wasn't. She just saw Charlie Fabray who looked nervous to be around her. "Only on the hot chicks," Norah responds easily. The line is still as lame as it had been all those years ago, but Charlie lights up at the familiarity of it all. "Are you back to stay this this time?" Norah asks after a moment.

Charlie nods, "I got a job, and it's not as cool as owning your own bar is but it gives me something to do. I hear—you're going to open another one soon?" Norah looks over at Charlie who realizes she might have made a mistake. "Rachel—mentioned it to me. Well she was telling Quinn about it and I overheard."

Norah nods a proud smile on her face, "I am—or at least I'm thinking about it. I'm looking for the perfect location. I have the time now—I've got underlings." Charlie smiles at this and Norah relaxes a bit. "You didn't have to stay away for three years."

"I wouldn't have left you alone if I hadn't, and you needed to—_heal_. Me being there—me being here probably reminds you of things you don't want to think about. I'm sorry." Charlie admits after a moment.

"I don't see him when I look at you, I did when it first happened but I suppose seeing Quinn all the time changed that." Norah admits, there are things she'd never really be able to do. Certain things that would trigger her, but seeing Charlie wasn't one of them. Not anymore.

Charlie glances over at her sister who is currently dancing with Rachel on the dance floor and turns back to Norah, there is a smile on her face. "Are you still—afraid of me?"

Norah studies Charlie for a moment, "The day that you came into my bar furious and wanted me to drop what I was doing to go with you to Miami—was that some ploy to you know—?"

"Yes," Charlie admits. "I was trying to force Quinn's hand to take care of Rachel."

It had been what she had expected, a question she had never asked. "Why'd you change your mind?"

"You got mad at me," Charlie answers truthfully. "I sort of—forgot what I came in there for after you got mad at me. You weren't afraid to get mad at me to my face and I think I appreciated that more than anything. I mean there are people who aren't afraid of me. Santana isn't, Quinn isn't, Brittany isn't—I mean my bodyguards weren't for the most part. But I grew up with them—it was different and here you were—and you weren't afraid of me." Charlie admits pushing the flask back to Norah. "Now you are."

"Don't decide how I feel about things." Norah says, forcing Charlie to look at her. "I've had three years to think about you. I did think about you. A lot. I'm not scared that you're going to hurt me. You've never done anything to hurt me, physically or verbally. I was unsettled at how easy it is for you to do _it_, to change your mind at the drop of a hat. I was bothered by how much you enjoyed it. I was bothered because if for one moment you thought that I was a threat you would have turned on me. You did _turn_ on me. I was angry that you didn't try and convince me that you wouldn't—you just said that it was smart to be scared. You walked away before we could actually talk about it." Norah was quiet for a moment, "Santana said that I should just punch you in the face."

Charlie rolls her eyes. "That's Santana's go to for everything."

Norah smiled at this and looked at Charlie, Quinn had sworn up and down that Charlie hadn't killed anyone. But she knew that Charlie could make a body disappear if she wanted to. She knew the skills she knew how to clean up after herself. She also knew that Charlie hadn't really lied to her about anything. "When was the last time you did—_it_?"

"I haven't done it since the night after I came for you," Charlie answered honestly.

"Because you didn't have a reason or because you didn't want to?" Norah asked, she was going to get all her questions answered and Charlie didn't seem to be running.

"Both. But I've been in New York for a while now and I can tell you categorically that I haven't wanted to."

Norah nodded, things would never be as they once were between them. There is no point trying to recreate it, it would be harder. She's not sure if it'll be worth it, to even see where things go with them. "You should stop by my bar when I'm working—we can grab a coffee or something during my break or dinner and catch up." Norah watches Charlie's light up and she winces, "I'm not sure if we'll ever be together again and I don't want to get your hopes up."

Charlie looks at the flask, it was a gamble getting involved with Norah and she ran the risk of getting hurt but they had to start somewhere, and she could do dinner. It was just one dinner. "I can do that."

* * *

**AN: Months later things happen. Please review. **


	59. Chapter 59: Aftermath VI

**AN: Originally this was going to be a ten months later chapter, but I decided to do this instead moving the timeline a smidge. Three years, the twins are thirty-three. I am sorry for the long wait but you know how these things are. I opened a page and I had way to much to say, so many other things could happen, someone asked if I could show a bit of Beth getting into trouble and thus this chapter was born. **

* * *

Beth Berry-Fabray had started a fight-club when she had been sixteen years old, it had been an act of rebellion. Her mother and Rachel had just had their first child and despite Quinn's best efforts, it had seemed like her mother was favoring the newborn more. So she had 'joined' the debating team and had created a secret fight club. Running an illegal fight club which involved taking bets from the wealthy students in her elite private school that she went to hadn't been that difficult. It had become more than just students fighting each other, she was making money off the best fake-IDs that money could buy, selling alcohol to minors and best of all she _hadn't_ been caught.

Though that had possibly been because she had managed to siphon information on how to avoid detection from a very distracted Santana, her aunt Charlie, and her mother who hadn't thought twice about her project on famous gangsters. She had thought the late hours she was keeping would alert her mother to something was wrong but her mother hadn't noticed. She had just been impressed that Beth had been working so hard. She wasn't jealous of her half-sister, but it hurt to see her mother gushing over Claire Shannon Berry-Fabray. She had thought that she'd be okay with it, and she had been, it's just that her mother seemed more interested in her baby sister, than her at times.

She had raised nearly a hundred thousand dollars in the two years that she'd been running the illegal fight club. The students at her school all came from money, and a fool and their money are soon parted. It hadn't bothered her that the club generally pitted the richer kids against some of the poorer kids, she hadn't thought of the exploitation or the danger. Her mother wouldn't have and for two years nothing had gone wrong, it had been fun. She had felt like she had understood her mother a bit more, she felt a bit closer to both her family.

Two years and _nothing_ had gone wrong till now, she didn't even see it happen and everyone had _left_. They had just left her to clean up this mess, to clean up a dead body. Bobby's dead body. She hadn't even been the one to kill him, it had been a particularly nasty blow to the face and _nothing_ he had fallen and he hadn't gotten up. The room which had been filled with cheering students who had enjoyed the gladiatorial games had quieted down as the students realized with horror that something terrible had gone wrong. It had taken five minutes for the room to clear out completely leaving her alone with a dead body.

This was not something that she had been ready for and she had freaked out, as she ran through her mind of the list of people who she knew could come bail her out, she didn't want to call her mom. She didn't want to, Quinn had all but cried when she had gotten the acceptance to Yale and Columbia. Quinn had never been more proud of her, but her aunt Charlie was currently at a conference in California. She had no idea where her aunt Santana and Brittany were. Her Uncle Mike and Aunt Tina were currently visiting Tina's parents with their child. She ran down the list, her Uncle Finn was an idiot, she loved him but he was an idiot and this was her future. Her uncle Blaine would tell Kurt, and he was a tremendous gossip. Her mother was the _only_ _one_ that she could call. She wasn't sure if she wanted to take her chance with the police, because she wasn't a hundred percent sure that her mother wouldn't kill her when she found out that she'd been lying to her for the past two years. She picked up her phone and swallowed as she dialed her mother's number.

"_Beth_?" Quinn's voice came from the phone and Beth could hear the pride in her mother's voice. "_I just put Claire down for bed finally._"

Beth swallowed, "Mommy," her voice small and childlike as she spoke looking around. "I did—I need your help. _You can't tell_ ma," she whispered.

Quinn paused for a moment and glanced over at her very pregnant wife who was sitting on the couch eating some bacon. Apparently Rachel's body craved the meat and the newest addition to their family had the same thing for bacon as everyone else who carried the name Fabray. Rachel had not been impressed, she had managed to resist in her pregnancy with Claire but it had been hard and she had said screw it for this pregnancy. The catch was that they could only buy the best treated animals, who were fed organic and weren't kept in freakish contraptions that tortured them. It wasn't as if Quinn couldn't afford the best for her pregnant wife, and with Rachel craving bacon she no longer had this militant approach to food, though she swore that the moment that their newest child was out of her, she was going back to veganism. There was only one consistent reason why Beth avoided Rachel and that was when she had done something—wrong. Rachel being disappointed with her gutted Beth and she knew the feeling. "Where are you?" Beth gives the address and tells her to hurry and she ends the call looking at her wife.

Wife the term fills her with joy, the fact that Rachel is once again pregnant is really just icing on the cake, and she leans in and kisses Rachel on the forehead. "You're going out?" Rachel asks a frown on her face they had planned to watch a movie together.

"Beth said she had an emergency, I'll be back as soon as I can. It's probably just boy trouble again," Quinn says. "She gets her dramatic flair from you," Quinn teases and Rachel huffs at this, and Quinn places her hand on Rachel's stomach smiling for a moment. "Do you want me to pick up anything on my way back?"

"I'll call you," Rachel said watching as Quinn went to get her jacket. She ran her hand over her stomach as she felt the baby kicking, they had been arguing over names for the past two week. Quinn had insisted on giving Claire her middle name and Rachel hadn't argued over it.

With a new child on the way, Rachel had been forced to take it easy. Before Claire had been born she'd managed to land a role in a romantic comedy that had moderate box office success. She had been cast in a drama, which had been a flop even if her performance had gotten rave reviews. It had been half-way through filming her newest film, which had been shot in New York. Rachel had refused to leave Claire, who had just turned two for any extended period of time. It was halfway through filming her recent outing, a movie adaption of the Secret History which was getting some buzz. She would continue to strive for that EGOT, but she had stalled with the pregnancy. Something which while she was disappointed with, she was still young enough that she could still win all major awards.

* * *

Finding your daughter standing over a dead body was not something that Quinn had ever hoped for any of her children. She had done everything right—well she had thought she had, Beth had gotten excellent grades, and she was on her way to Yale. Quinn had believed that Beth had turned out relatively well-adjusted considering that she hadn't been around for the first ten years of Beth's life. Beth who had stiffened before she had realized it was her mother ran to her and immediately threw her arms around her mother tightly. Quinn slowly wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Please tell me that you didn't kill him," Quinn finally said her voice barely above a whisper, she was torn because yelling at Beth for criminal behavior seemed hypocritical at best.

"I didn't kill him, I swear. I didn't even see it happen he was just fighting and he got hit in the face and he went down—and he didn't get back up. I didn't call the police—and I didn't touch him. I didn't want to leave any prints. That's what you're supposed to do right?" Beth said her voice wavering as she looked up at her mother.

Quinn didn't say anything right away, old habits immediately kicking in, as she pulled away from her daughter and walked up to the boy to make sure that he was indeed dead and hadn't just been knocked out completely. She picked up his wrist looking for a pulse as she looked at him, his lip was split and he had some bruising under his eye, his nose clearly broken. "Beth—I need to know everything if I'm going to clean this up. Tell me _everything_."

Beth flinched at her mother's cold tone and the cold look in her eye, "I ran a fight club, for the past two years. I run it once a month, for the past two years—please don't be mad—I—"

Quinn struggled to remain calm, she was _failing_. She had missed her daughter running an illegal fight club she felt like crying or throttling her daughter, and at the same time a sick thrill that her daughter had managed to actually pull it off under the noses of the former best criminals on the planet. "I'm way past mad, furious. Start talking Beth and tell me everything, I need to call Sebastian and make this body disappear—"

"You can't make him disappear—he has a mom and a dad and a kid brother. What if I just disappeared mom—you'd tear New York apart looking for me. You can't just make him disappear."

Quinn scowled, she wasn't an expert on cleaning crime scenes, or staging them either. They had hired people for jobs like that, those jobs were considerably more expensive. "How many people were here?"

"Around fifty today—I don't think they'll talk. I mean—" Beth watched shrinking back as her mother gave her a look, it was the look. "They won't most of them are worried about—"

"People _talk_ Beth and there's a dead teenager, was anyone taking any video?" Beth nodded and Quinn's pride in Beth's actions diminished drastically. Her daughter made Finn look like a criminal mastermind. There were days when Quinn doubted that he could tie his own shoes. "I need their names Beth, all of their names all of their numbers I'll have to call Zizes—and I need to call Charlie she probably knows someone in New York—" Quinn's eyes flashed, "What the _hell were you thinking?_ I mean clearly you weren't—thinking."

Beth's annoyance spiked at this, "I was thinking that maybe you'd notice—that maybe you'd be proud that I could do what you could at my age. I ran this for two years without you noticing without _anyone_ noticing and you were too busy with _Claire_. You were too busy to _notice_. And you want me to go to Yale so you can _get rid of me_."

Quinn was up and on her feet and had closed in on her eldest daughter at a speed that surprised Beth and she stumbled backwards, fear flashing in Beth's eyes. She'd never seen her mother as pissed as she was. "I came to all your debates, I have made it to all your dance performances except for one because Rachel was in the hospital, I have picked you up from school till _you_ said that you were much too old to have your mom pick you up. I have given you everything, I have sacrificed too much for you to stand there and tell me that I didn't _love_ you enough. That's a dead teenager Beth, like you said he has a mother and a father and a kid brother who will never get to see _him_ _again_." Quinn exhaled slowly trying to reign in her anger. Beth was scared and this had been a stupid accident.

"I thought you'd be proud of me," Beth said quietly.

"There is a _dead teenager_ on the ground, I've never been more _disappointed_. I've never _made a sport of this_. This is _barbaric_, I killed because it was a life or death situation ninety-nine percent of the time. I never had an audience and you are _lucky_—"

"Aunt Charlie—"

"If you think for a _second_ your aunt would back you in this argument then you're wrong and you're lucky that she isn't the one cleaning up your _mess_. Do you know what Charlie's solution is to something this public—she would have slaughtered _every_ _last_ _one_ _of_ _them_ because you know who doesn't tell secrets? Dead people. Charlie and I were trained from an early age to not get caught something that you _haven't_ learned, something that I never taught you because this isn't what I wanted for you. I fought so damn hard to keep you away from this life and you go behind my back—for what money? You were bored? Because you could?" Quinn frowned and looked at the body on the ground and turned to her daughter. "I'm cutting you off."

"You can't do that—" Beth began.

"_Watch me._ Don't go running to your Aunt Charlie. Don't go running to your grandmother either. If you want to play in a world that you don't understand then there will be consequences and I will_ not_ bail you out." Quinn said firmly as she pulled her phone out and began to make calls.

* * *

Charlie Fabray knew very little about jewelry, she knew diamonds, she had accepted payment in uncut diamonds before. But jewelry was another thing that she had never paid much attention to. Kurt had been harping at her for years to get a makeover, or do _something_. But she had ignored him, and now she was stuck looking for the perfect ring for the perfect woman.

Things _had changed _between them, it had taken them nearly three years to get to this point. One dinner had turned into dinner every Friday before Norah would head into work. Things had needed to change between the two of them. For as much as Norah needed to communicate what was and wasn't okay, Charlie needed to let Norah in completely. It had been a difficult at balance at times. There were boxes in her head that she kept buried for a reason and Norah had pushed. She had pushed Norah to far on several occasions, and they had quickly needed to establish boundaries. Some of the old aspects of their relationship came back—as they had grown more comfortable with each other. Norah still kicked her ass at video games, she still hated her flashing money around, or trying to help with the fact that she was wealthy. She wasn't even allowed to invest in Norah, who was still wildly independent of her. Her business was growing and even Charlie had to be impressed by her rather shrewd business acumen.

Which brought Charlie to her current predicament, this had been the fifteenth store she'd been to in California alone. She still hadn't found anything that suited Norah, the pieces that she did like were much too expensive. Norah hated her flashing cash, or they were unnecessarily gaudy. Norah was a bartender she didn't need a giant rock on her finger. She had stopped going to the high end jewelers. It didn't help that she really knew nothing about jewelry and would zone out when people started to talk about it in detail trying to sell her on the piece. She just wanted to find the perfect ring for Norah. She'd already figured out how she was going to ask her. She just needed the ring now. Her eyes scanned the rows of rings before pausing at one with an intricate design in the metal. The three-stone diamond wasn't so big that it was gaudy, with the middle cut being a round cut diamond. Charlie had found _the_ ring. She wasn't going to wait weeks, she'd spent weeks looking for the perfect ring.

Friday nights were date nights, and that Friday she was going to ask Norah to marry her.

* * *

The first person that Norah called when she found out the news wasn't Charlie, for the very reason that she had no idea how the former arms dealer was going to take it. She wasn't going to try and force a situation like what had happened to her mother, making Charlie feel the need to propose. "She's never mentioned wanting them before—she flinched when Claire moved. She only held Claire a few times after she was born. She made up some lame excuse about how she didn't want to confuse the baby. Claire still hasn't figured out that Charlie and Quinn are two separate people."

Rachel smiled inwardly, remembering the time that her two year old had gone to cuddle with her mother, or what she had assumed was her mother only to cuddle up with her aunt. Claire hadn't been amused once she had figured it out and had smacked her aunt before toddling off. Despite the laughing that she had done she had been proud of her daughter's very first storm out. "How did this happen?"

"Remember my chest infection last month? That needed antibiotics—apparently one of the side effect is that it makes the pill less effective. I was finishing up the prescription when Charlie and I had sex," Norah said groaning. Sex between the two of them had changed to a certain degree, Charlie still very much let her have control, but there were things that she couldn't do, certain positions. Certain phrases that would drag her back to that night. It had taken her nearly six months before she finally stayed the night and let Charlie be the big spoon. It had taken that long to get over her _need_ to see who was behind her.

It had nearly broken them, the sex, the first time between them hadn't gone well. She had cried and Charlie hadn't handled it the best. It had taken them a month before they had tried again, this time there was no tears but Charlie had been overly cautious practically narrating everything she was about to do, asking if she was okay nearly every five seconds. Her heart had been in the right place but it had made her feel like she was still—broken. They had both quickly figured out that they needed to communicate better. Charlie was fine with Norah having more control. It had taken some time, and a few more mistakes before they had finally gotten it right.

"Charlie isn't going to abandon you. I'm actually impressed that she hasn't run. I know how things were difficult between the two of you for awhile, there may or may not have been bets about how long you two would last. But you managed to get it together. I scolded Quinn for participating, gambling that amount of money on your lives—" Rachel trailed off and coughed when she felt Norah's eyes on her, she had insisted that Quinn had needed to increase her bet. They had also won the pool. "What I mean to say is that you need to let the news sink in, and tell her. It helps the relationship, Quinn and I did nearly everything together Lamaze classes, we decorated her room together. Baby clothes shopping, picking out a name."

Norah stared at her cousin a frown on her face as she glanced down at Rachel's pregnant stomach for a moment, "Do you really see Charlie doing Lamaze classes with me? Or anything of that sort for that matter? I can't raise this baby on my own Rachel. And things between us are—good. They're better than okay."

"You aren't going to be alone, no matter what. I'll be with you and Quinn and everyone else. Judy will be incredibly happy and then she'll start dropping _subtle_ hints about more grandchildren. They really are like a family, one huge insane family. Though if I were you, I'd avoid Kurt. The moment he finds out you're pregnant he'll start going on about themes for this wedding."

"I don't want her to marry me because I'm pregnant Rachel, out of all the _bad _ideas in the world marrying someone because you got them pregnant. I'll tell her this Friday. This isn't something you tell someone over the phone."

* * *

She had always been a successful criminal because she mapped nearly every play out. It allowed her to minimize the amount of deaths that she needed to occur. She was a professional in sharp contrast to Charlie's gun slinging. It was two different schools of thoughts, but in reality the more bodies meant the more noise you made, the more of a mess things were. Cleaning up Beth's mess was becoming an expensive affair. Sebastian didn't have the skills to do what needed to be done, staging a crime scene wasn't his specialty. Cleaning and making bodies disappear was. She had needed to call her twin to get a name and he had done his job and since it had been very last minute and not pre-meditated he had charged more.

It wasn't the money that was bothering her, tapping into her hidden accounts had been relatively easy, it was the fact that she was doing all this behind Rachel's back. Rachel who once she had heard about the fact that someone from Beth's class had been beaten to death in an alleyway had gone over to support the family even though she hadn't known who he was. Quinn had tried to discretely stop her, pointing out that she was due at any moment now. But Rachel had insisted pointing out that if anything happened to any of their children she would have wanted as much support.

It had been senseless violence, a mugging gone wrong. It didn't help that the boy hadn't been wealthy, so it wasn't making nearly as much noise as it should have. Rachel had been horrified that the police weren't taking this as seriously as they should have, the boy didn't come from money. She had gone about all the protocols that they weren't following.

"That's why we should offer a reward—" Rachel said as she gently rubbed Claire's back from where she had fallen asleep on their couch.

Quinn grimaced, she had Sebastian tailing Phil Lipoff just in case the boy decided to grow a conscience, it looked like he was cracking under the guilt. "We can't Rachel," Rachel turned to her.

"I understand that the markets weren't favorable this past week and you lost two billion dollars but—surely we can do _something_. If this was Beth or Claire—I don't think I completely understood the lengths that you went through to protect Beth, but I'm certain that I would do the same thing. Beth hasn't come out of her room. She won't talk about it—were they close friends?"

Quinn winced, Beth hadn't left her room because she felt insanely guilty with an added dose of paranoia that the police were going to come pick her up. Though from what Quinn could gather—things had been deathly quiet, none of the teenagers had figured out that Beth had anything to do with the fact that the police thought that it was a simple mugging. Bobby had been wearing his uniform, and she currently had his cellphone and his laptop. She had removed the battery to make sure that it wasn't traceable, and the police couldn't turn it on remotely. "We can't give a reward because I know who did it and I cleaned it up, I'm still cleaning it up—for Beth."

"Beth _killed him_?" Rachel said sitting up and turning to her wife, her eyes narrowing. "What _happened_? Did he try and _force_ himself on her?"

Quinn frowned slightly, Beth wouldn't have needed to kill him she would have tortured him herself before killing him. "No. _Our_ _daughter_ was running a fight club—she didn't kill him but an accessory to murder charge, not to mention countless other felonies, I cleaned it up for her. I also cut her off and cleaned out her bank accounts. It was dirty money anyway because she didn't clean it. She made a sizeable donation to an animal shelter. I'm sorry I know you said no more criminal activity—but it's my daughter, and as pissed off as I am with her, and as angry as I am that I have to clean up. I'm worried that somehow I _failed_ her. That maybe if I had run off with her when she was a baby she would have turned out differently. That this wouldn't have happened. It doesn't help that Santana and Charlie make the criminal life seem fun and exciting. I should have told you. I know I just—it just switched on again."

Rachel stared at Quinn for a moment before exhaling slowly, anger would be for later. Though she wasn't exactly sure who she was angry at, Quinn for lying and immediately going back to breaking the rules as if they didn't apply to her. Or with Beth for forcing Quinn's hand, as angry as she could be—at Quinn, she would have done the same thing if Beth had come to her instead of Quinn—she would have called Quinn to do the cleanup. "It wouldn't have been accessory to murder. She would have gotten charged with felony murder, there was already a crime in progress. Phil would turn on Beth in a heartbeat to get a manslaughter charge, and if he were lucky they'd ship this to juvenile court. I've seen it before." Rachel exhaled slowly. "If he wasn't a sixteen year old boy Quinn—how would you handle it?"

Quinn frowned, she'd discussed the best course of action to take with Mike, Charlie and Santana. They had all agreed on the same principle with a focused clarity. Phil couldn't live, he was too much of a loose end. "I would have made it look like a suicide. Left a note confessing to Bobby's murder say it was an accident. The police would leave it alone, most of the students wouldn't bother coming forward, and there is no more video evidence. Even if someone came forward there won't be any evidence tying Beth to the murder and it's all circumstantial. Bryan Ryan would get her off in a heartbeat."

Rachel swallowed, she didn't want Beth to go to prison, but she didn't want to be responsible for the death of Phil Lipoff. "What about—convincing him to confess, and perhaps pressing the system so he gets sent to a juvenile detention center. When he gets out you hire him—you make sure he has a good job waiting for him, on the outside. It might not be what he _wants_ to do with his life but it'll be something."

Quinn paused, confused and slightly lost it sounded like Rachel was giving her ideas on how to get Beth out of this mess. "Are you suggesting that I do something against the law?"

"Beth is my daughter Quinn, and while I am abhorred by her actions—I personally don't think she'd survive prison. Her life will be effectively over if she goes to prison Quinn, Yale will remove their admission, even if you manage to beat the charge. It's a violent felony, no one will hire her. She won't have a career—you need to do something. Beth needs to do something productive with her life—she can't be one of those rich heiresses that doesn't do anything but has a crappy reality television show, that shows how vapid they are. She's worth more than that, and she's incredibly intelligent."

Quinn smiled at this for a moment. "The problem with having Phil live is that it gives him blackmail material. While we can afford to pay any price he wants and make sure he lives a comfortable life for the rest of his life. It doesn't change the fact that he could always keep coming back for more and more, and if we don't give it to him he'll rat on Beth. Thus ruining any potential future she's managed to cobble together, on her own."

Rachel paused for a moment, "When you say cut her off—?"

"I mean at this current point all Beth has to her name is an empty bank account and whatever clothes she has. She's never worked a day in her life, and she's _grossly_ unprepared for the real world. The real world where we don't clean up every last one of her messes."

Rachel frowned at this, "I agree that Beth needs to learn that money won't solve all her problems and she needs to learn to earn it—but do you really think that she's going to try and break anymore laws to this extent? She's a terrible criminal Quinn."

"She managed to set up a fight club for two years without my knowing about it," Quinn grumbled before sighing. "She needs to have consequences for her actions Rachel—grounding her doesn't work, taking away her things doesn't work. I don't want to abandon her and I don't want her to hate me but she can't—this was way over her head. I don't even know where she learned it from because I never made a _sport_ out of it. I wasn't a criminal because it was gigantic game. Charlie finds the danger exhilarating, but she never tried something like this before. I still don't know _why_ she did it. It couldn't have been to impress me, it certainly couldn't be that I don't give her enough attention. She didn't _need_ the money—"

Rachel sighed and rubbed Quinn's back gently, "Perhaps she just wanted to be like you and her Aunt Charlie. Getting captured by pirates, causing mayhem and chaos wherever you go. Exotic locales, you got to travel the world, maybe she just wanted to do that. The way you two tell it, you might not have liked the killing part but the way you talk about some of the other parts—it's no wonder Beth wanted to try the life out for herself. From the moment Beth's been around you've told her stories about how you faced dragons and took on pirates. How the two of you stopped armies—you make it sound romantic. And there's nostalgia when you talk about it, especially when you and Charlie are out drinking on the balcony. I didn't think anything of it—but what if Claire decides that it's a good idea or our other children?"

Quinn sighed, "I can stop talking about it. I will stop talking about it, even with my sister. This problem however doesn't disappear now. I've talked to everyone, Santana, Mike, Charlie—the solution is simple, and it's one that we all agree on, because we don't know this boy. Making it look like a suicide."

Rachel's face twisted at the idea, she wasn't quite pleased with the idea of Quinn just having someone killed. "He's sixteen Quinn. I know you want to protect Beth—but he's just sixteen. He has his whole life ahead of him—it will haunt his family for years. There has to be some other way to protect Beth and he lives."

"I asked that question. Threats won't work in a situation like this because it gets more people involved and if he opens his mouth, other people will be dragged into this. He's sixteen, and his family is relatively well-off. Money means nothing to him, even the promise of a good job after the fact opens the door to him getting greedy and its blackmail material. For the rest of Beth's life she'll be dealing with this. I tried every suggestion I could think of. If Santana didn't poke any holes into it then Mike did. Charlie didn't budge with her dead man tell no tales. I agree with her, and I prefer not to drop _bodies_. It's messy and loud and there's an always an off chance that _something_ goes wrong or it pisses off the wrong person. Let's not even get into the _cost_. Cleaning this up means I'm destroying yet another set of lives just so Beth can get away with it."

Rachel was quiet and she closed her eyes, this was the woman that she chose to spend the rest of her life with, she had vowed and accepted that Quinn was a criminal and that there was nothing that Quinn wouldn't do to protect her and their family. It was a reason that she loved Quinn, one of them. "If it comes down to it where you think you have no other option—"

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to it," she hadn't killed anyone for the past few years, Italy was the last time, she had wanted it to be the last time.

* * *

Norah stared at her girlfriend, with a raised eyebrow she had been fidgeting all day and had a look that she was quite pleased with herself. They were at the Crocodile lounge and from the looks of it they had a new videogame machine that Charlie kept eyeing. Charlie hadn't even noticed that she hadn't taken a sip of the cheap beer. She had no idea how to broach the subject, "Good day at work?" Norah asked.

Charlie flicked her eyes to her girlfriend, "It was work. I sat at my desk and filled out paperwork and looked at the quarterly reports, it's a good quarter at least I think it is. Maybe probably, I sort of skimmed it," Charlie said with a shrug as she gently grabbed Norah's hand. "Come on I want to play the new arcade game, I'll let you win this time."

Norah rolled her eyes, as they approached the game, "It's a single player game Charlie."

"Yeah well I bet I can beat your high score," Charlie challenged. "Same bet as always?"

Norah snorted. "I'm beginning to think that you want to lose." She rolled her again as the screen changed and she looked at the leaderboard, freezing when she noticed her name spelled out followed by the words, will you marry me on different lines. Norah turned to Charlie who was fumbling with the box opening it so she could see it. She was stunned speechless for a moment. She had just been talking about this with Rachel—"She _told you_?"

Charlie's hopeful look disappeared replaced by one of confusion, "You're supposed to say yes or no—preferably yes. Like yes is generally what most people want to hear in this situation—but I mean if you don't want to, that's okay. Wait—who told me what?"

"_Rachel_ probably gave you a lecture on taking responsibility and now you feel obligated—"

"Responsibility for _what_?" Charlie interrupted. "Norah—I really have no idea what you're talking about. Did I do something wrong—I mean you can ask me if you want. I just thought that I could ask you, you'd say yes we'd totally head down to the courthouse next week and get it done before Kurt tries to take over our wedding and make it about his beef with Vera Wang."

Norah shot Charlie a confused look because either Charlie was a better actor than Rachel, or she really didn't know, "All because I'm _pregnant _doesn't mean that we _have to _get married."

Charlie stared at Norah for a moment and then she looked down at her stomach, and then back at her. "I—how?"

"Antibiotics and birth control don't mix well," Norah said. "Look I told Rachel that I didn't want you to feel obligated to marry me, it doesn't end well for _anyone _involved, you'll grow to resent me. What we're doing is working right now—and we haven't even talked about it," she couldn't read Charlie's expression again, which meant that she was thinking. "You don't even really _like_ children."

Charlie's eyes trailed to Norah's stomach for a moment as the news sunk in she wasn't really paying attention to what Norah was saying. She reached out to put her hand on Norah's stomach causing her to stop talking, "_We're having a_ _baby_!" Charlie looks up at her girlfriend a grin on her face which quickly morphs into horror. "I don't know _anything_ about _babies_! Claire cried all the time when I held her—what if she doesn't like being held by me. I don't want her to hate me or think that I don't love her. I should get an instruction manual—they have those right? We need to go shopping and start looking at kindergartens, because Quinn, Tina, and Santana all went on about how important that is. I should have paid better attention when Quinn and Rachel were talking about all the stuff that they had to do—maybe I should make a list. Maybe I can steal Rachel's list of things to do. We'll have to baby-proof everything. We'll bubble wrap the apartment."

Charlie was notorious for not handling things well. Norah had half expected Charlie to run out the door, but she was currently lost in her own little world imagining their life together. She didn't feel like an obligation, and Charlie's surprise had been genuine. So had her reaction, she was genuinely excited for a baby and it looked like she was about to start hyperventilating at any moment. "Yes."

Charlie was pulled out of her thoughts, "Yes?" she asked confused, Norah rolled her eyes and nodded towards the arcade machine. The grin that broke out on Charlie's face as she leaned up to kiss her girlfriend was massive. She had said yes and she was going to have a kid. She was going to have her own little demon spawn. Norah was finally going to stop paying rent on that place she barely used and finally move in with her.

Norah pulled away after a moment and looked at Charlie who was still grinning like an idiot, watching as her girlfriend slipped the ring on her finger. It really was a beautiful ring. It was something practical that she could wear around at work, the diamond wasn't massive by any stretch of the imagination. "Were you serious about wanting to elope? You know Rachel and Quinn will murder us right?"

"They can't kill you. You're pregnant," Charlie said with a massive grin and a cheerful tone. "And if they try, I'll protect you. I'll protect both of you—Norah we're having a baby."

* * *

Sebastian Smythe was the person that the twins had always turned to for surveillance and having their problems disappear quietly. Phil Lipoff was one of those problems that needed to be taken out _quietly_ and discretely. He had been watching him for several days now and Sebastian could see that the guilt was eating at him. This was the fifth time that he had stopped and stared at the police department in the past few days. He never made a move to enter the department, but one day he would gather the courage to do so. To _tell_ someone what he had done. "Quinn—he needs to be taken out. There isn't a choice, he's losing his shit with guilt and possibly fear. I can't predict when but one day he's going to walk into that police department and he's going to start talking."

Quinn was quiet, there had been a time where she wouldn't hesitate to make this decision but here she was hesitating. She didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, but Beth's freedom was very much at stake and she had already begun to clean it up, so it wasn't just Beth who was tied in with this mess, she was tied in this mess as well and she had no intention of leaving Rachel by herself. "Sebastian—do it."

"I had Sebastian kill an innocent sixteen year old boy—well innocent is relative he did kill Bobby, but it was an accident. Suicide his father owned a gun. He was going to rat out Beth, and the solution became simple. It wasn't about money just about protecting her," Quinn said as Charlie handed her a glass of wine. "His parents—are going to walk into that room and find his brain matter splattered all over the wall. And I feel _sick_. We don't kill _children_, unless we absolutely have to." Quinn sighed loudly and took a sip of her wine.

Charlie didn't say anything for a moment looking at the bottle of Jack Daniel's. She had promised not to drink for as long as Norah couldn't. So she took a seat on the balcony with her sister. "You absolutely _needed_ to. The things we do—and will always do to protect our family."

* * *

Quinn sighed that excuse was quickly becoming old. "Rachel and I have decided that we're not going to _tell_ Claire about what I did in the past, we're not going to make it sound romantic and fun. If we must tell her anything it'll be all the horrible things that came with it. The fear, the living in crappy rooms. The being shot at. She was standing over a dead body and I was horrified. I still am—there probably isn't a criminal gene or something—but I don't want Beth in that life. I thought I did a good job as a parent."

"I'm pretty sure I told you, you don't have to be the best parent in the world. Just better than him, and considering what we were up to at her age and pulling off successfully." Charlie smiled. "Despite her recent actions—Beth isn't really a criminal mastermind. She's not going to become an arms dealer, she isn't going to run an illegal fight club when she's off to Yale. You have never made what we do seem okay."

"Didn't I? Didn't we? Talks about fighting pirates, about killing dragons—we made the whole thing seem so amazing. Travelling the world controlling the outcomes of certain wars, pushing wars forward. We basically sold weapons to dictatorships. You committed fraud. I committed the biggest bank heist the world has ever seen from your living room. It's not like we talk about all the people that we hurt or killed." Quinn took a sip of her drink.

Charlie shrugged, "There isn't much to tell and it makes us look weak. Who wants to hear that I cried after the first time I killed someone. No one wants to hear that emotional crap, they want to hear the stories, and they want to hear how awesome we are. Our lives for better or for worse were _exciting_, there was an unpredictability about it."

"I'm married and I have kids Charlie," Quinn said. "Being married and having kids _is_ an adventure Charlie. Once you get there—if you ever get there you'll figure it out. But no more stories about dragons and pirates, no more talking about our lives like it was just some movie and there was no negative consequences for our actions."

Charlie frowned, "So talk to her or tie to a tree, but do something. She's not stupid, though sometimes that is highly debatable. Beth knows parts of it, she knows parts of what we've done the fun parts tell her the bad parts. Keep it as clean as you want, but you tell her this shit. Beth's been running around with half knowledge and now she _knows_. She understands what it feels like to be the reason someone is dead. Something which we both know not everyone can handle. So if there was a time for you to be her _mother _and call on your vast experiences as an ex—you aren't an ex criminal you are a criminal, then this would be the time."

Quinn sighed as Charlie made a point, she had thought she was done. She had so wanted to be done with this life. "She _should_ _feel _guilty, she should be afraid that the police are coming to get her. _Sorry_ isn't good enough, it's not going to make things better Charlie. Two boys are dead because she wanted to _impress me_."

"I'm a little impressed," Charlie said with a shrug ignoring Quinn's glare at her. "Oh come on. She managed to sneak this past _all of us_. That's impressive or we're losing our touch. As for everything else—we learned how to hide money and to launder it effectively, Beth didn't. She certainly didn't learn how to minimize risks like we did, so this was bound to happen."

"Rachel's under the opinion that I've been much too harsh with her. Far too harsh, I can barely look at her right now I'm that disappointed. But I don't think a simple grounding is enough, she needs to learn the consequences of her actions. I feel like a hypocrite though—she broke the law and I immediately broke the law to protect her. How am I supposed to _teach_ her, and be a good role model for her when my first reaction is to break the law?"

"Do as I say not as I do?"

Quinn groaned and sank back into her chair taking a sip of her wine. "That's not helpful."

* * *

Beth sat on the couch sitting across from both her mothers, who didn't exactly have a pleased look on their faces and she hang her head down low, the news of Phil's death was all over every social media site, her phone had been ringing off the hooks. She wasn't stupid and she had put two and two together. This wasn't what she had wanted, she hadn't wanted more people to die she just wanted to not go to jail. "Did you have to—kill him?"

Rachel glances at Quinn who frowns at the question and she sighs, gently. "I'm sure your mother exhausted all other options before she decided to pull the trigger. It's not as if she _wanted_ to kill a sixteen year old boy."

"For now—the mess has been completely cleaned up, Phil left a suicide note admitting that he and Bobby got into it, and that it had been an accident. Bobby's things were found under his bed, the police are labelling the case closed. I still don't understand what you were thinking Beth—how did you see this playing out?"

"I didn't think someone would _die_, it was an _accident_. It was a way to blow off steam for a bit and then people began to bet on fights and I figured it was easy money since the house always wins. Nothing bad happened for two years. It was only once a month so people could recover. I didn't think that this could happen, I wasn't even watching the fight mom, if I had been I would have stopped it. I promise I would have."

Rachel sighed, "I think the issue is _why_. Why did you do it? Your mother has made it very clear that she isn't a part of that life, and she's tried for years to leave that world behind. She told me that you felt left out because of Claire—but we've both _tried_ our hardest to show you the support you needed, I know I haven't been around with my flights to Los Angeles, or the movies that I've done, but I've come to everyone event that your school has hosted for you. We've been to your parent teacher nights, we've done everything to show you how much we love you equally."

Beth shifted a bit, there was disappointment in Rachel's voice and her mother still wouldn't look at her. It had been like that for the entire time and it hurt more so than Quinn taking away her bank account, "I just—mom gets to have all these memories with Claire—and I get that it's stupid but I wanted to have something that we could talk about together. I was going to graduate and that was going to be the end of it. It's like she's your _first_ child but she's not and I did want to get your attention. We barely have anything in common and I thought that maybe if I did this then I'd have my own stories to tell when you and everyone else talk about the past. And I figured if I do this I'd understand you better."

"What I've done was done with the knowledge that doing whatever your grandfather said _protected you_. If I had a choice, I'd have gone off to college. I killed someone who was important to me—even if we weren't together Harmony _was_ important to me. She was your mother—Charlie and I didn't become criminals because we woke up one day and decided to become arms dealers, we did it because we needed to do it to survive. Sure there were good times, but it's not like we're going to talk about how scared we were. How we had to be _vigilant_ because we didn't want to be arrested. You think that _it's_ just the FBI who was after us? We had nearly every intelligence agency and every task force after us for the longest time. There are still places that we can't go to. People were hired to _kill_ us. I've been shot at, people have said the most violent things to me. One year Charlie had to stay in her room nearly all the time because there was always someone out to get her. Our lives were not safe, we didn't live in _luxury_. As a woman people disrespected me, I've had men saying they would rape me. I was on top, but there was always someone who wanted what I had, who would come after me because everyone wants to be the one top. That _life_ wasn't the life that I wanted for you, I wanted you to go to Yale. I wanted you to get married to have kids, to be _safe_." Quinn snapped at her daughter feeling Rachel immediately reach for hand trying to comfort her.

"Do you understand now? Why your mom doesn't want you to be a part of this life? You got a taste of it, and you got _lucky_ for two years, and the only reason you did is because your mother _trusted_ you Beth. She trusted that you understood that her life, that part of her life isn't something that you should have aspired to. I know you're horrified that your mother had Phil killed but she did it to protect you, and the rest of this family. As the ring leader the District Attorney would have cracked down harder on you even if it _was_ an accident, and you're nearly eighteen. You would have been charged as an adult, a felony murder charge would ruin your life. It would have destroyed this family, because your mother would never have let you go to jail for twenty years, she probably would have smuggled you out of the country to a place that doesn't have an extradition treaty with the United States. You'd never be able to set foot in the states, she probably would have been arrested for helping you escape." Rachel exhaled slowly ignoring a slight twinge, "The point is Beth is that there are _consequences_, a few days after I met your mother and she got me _fired_, someone came to _kidnap me_ and Norah. Charlie was shot, the FBI arrested your mother. There are _always_ consequences, in this life, just like in life in general. The _difference_ however, is that the consequences are considerably more deadly if you choose to walk the path your mother did. She was trained and she made sure to _never_ train you."

Beth swallowed, "Mom—I'm sorry. I know it doesn't fix anything but I am. I didn't think that anything like this could happen. It was easy—and I thought that it was safe. I thought I made sure that it was safe, and it wasn't supposed to happen—I didn't want anyone to die. I didn't want _this_."

Quinn sighed, "I know you didn't want this to happen but it did, and you can't say _sorry_ and hope that it disappears. Because it doesn't. It's like a stain, no matter how many times you rub at it or you scrub at it, the stain never comes off. I keep using the excuse that everything I've done I did it for my family or in self-defense, and it made sleeping at night easier. You aren't me Beth—I don't want you to be _me_. I want you to be _better _than me, that's what I want for you and Claire and Leora. So take this _gift_ and don't waste it, because I'm not cleaning up after you again."

"I'm not going to do it again mom I promise, I can't—Phil's dead because of _me_. I didn't think you'd have to _kill him_." There's guilt and sadness and general shock in Beth's voice and the tears start to well up. She really just wanted her mom to hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright that they were going to be alright. They'd never fought like this before.

Quinn studied Beth for a moment before sighing, anger wasn't going to fix it and she didn't want Beth to let the guilt consume her, she couldn't let Beth have the guilt consume her. She watches as Rachel goes to comfort her daughter and she's still angry, still disappointed in her eldest daughter but Beth's tears are her kryptonite, as are Claire's and she's sure that when Leora finally is born they'll be her kryptonite as well, so she slides off the chair and she goes to wrap her arms around Beth. "Be better," Quinn says gently. "I raised you to be _better_." Beth nods and begins to sob into Quinn's shirt as Quinn holds her.

The noise waking up Claire from her nap as she starts to cry from her room, Rachel looks at Quinn for a moment and Beth before getting up, to comfort their child. The drama in her family will pass but she would need to make sure that Beth would end up okay, that Quinn and Beth's relationship wasn't strained after this debacle. Rachel picked up Claire, who had been standing in her crib when she felt a wetness running down her legs. Her water had just broken. "_Quinn_. She's _early_." There was a loud thump and the sound of a twin pair of feet running as Quinn slid across the floors to get to her wife. Beth hot on her heels, her makeup still ruined from her crying earlier.

"Beth the _bag_ get _the bag_," Quinn snapped at her daughter, who immediately peeled away as Quinn walked up to her. "I'll have Mike drive us." Beth grabbed the bag and looked at her mother. "Call Santana or Brittany tell them to gather everyone—we need to go."

* * *

Norah trailed a finger down Charlie's naked chest, her fiancé exhausted. "I know you don't want a huge wedding and I know you will probably shoot Kurt if he starts up, but I think I'd like something small. Friends and family. Rachel, will wait until I'm not pregnant and suffocate me or she'll read me the riot act. I'm not sure which is worse."

"I wasn't planning on shooting Kurt, I just sort of want to push him off a balcony. He wanted to do a circus theme for our wedding. I hate clowns, and circuses _depress_ me. Plus he'll go over budget and try and convince me that this is what I want," Charlie said as she sat up. "You think Rachel will kill you, Santana will shoot me in my knee-caps. Or something equally ridiculous. Quinn will yell at me, my mom will probably cry or something, and Brittany will be grossly disappointed in me."

Norah was quiet, Rachel had gone on about her parents when she was married and how much she missed them. "Would your mom really cry?"

Charlie flicked her eyes towards Norah, "She was crying throughout Quinn's wedding, I was sitting next to her and she nearly broke my hand squeezing it. She's trying to make up for not being around when we were children. You're thinking of your mother."

"And my father, as useless as he is. If he found out that I was marrying you—he will and I don't want you to think that you need to help him, or get him back on his feet. He'll come wanting money and shit. My mom will go on about how I didn't marry someone Jewish—worse that I'm pregnant. But I want them there—I mean my mom threw me out because she figured I was going to be just like him and she wanted me to get my act together. But I've got three successful bars to my name—though I think she'd probably be freaked out that I stole it or something. And she'll make scathing comments about you, she'll want to see the pre-nup. Say that I'm just a flavor of the week and she won't get it. But she's my mom and maybe she didn't stand by me when I needed her but I think I'd like her there. Rachel would have given up singing all together if it meant her parents were there."

Charlie nodded quietly, thinking for a moment. She _really_ didn't want Kurt anywhere near her wedding—he didn't know the meaning of small and intimate. "We can hold out on the wedding then, we'll send your parents and your sister invitations, and a first class ticket—unless you want me to make an impression on them. I can do that for you if you wish. We can even get a ridiculously expensive ring if you want?"

Norah rolled her eyes, "I don't want them in my life because you—we have money. My father will already try and be your best friend. I want my mom to approve and it's stupid, she kicked me out and turned her back on me. She'll probably think that I conned you into marrying me. I just want her to see that I didn't turn out like my dad."

"Norah I have stared down the scariest people in the world, including dictators and warlords. I _think_ I'd be able to handle your mother," Charlie said with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

"You aren't allowed to have a gun at your hip," Norah reminded, smiling when Charlie pouted. "So we'll wait?"

"We can wait—we'll see how fast Kurt can whip together a wedding, that's reasonable," Charlie said with a shrug. "Though I make no promises if he's still stuck on this lets have a themed wedding. If he tries to push a circus theme again I cannot be blamed for my actions."

Norah laughed and leaned in kissing Charlie. She shifted her body and slid on top of her fiancé straddling her kissing her again as she felt Charlie's rapidly hardening member underneath her. Charlie leaning into kiss her, deepening it after a few moments when there was a loud banging on Charlie's front door, followed by the sound of a door unlocking.

"Hey Fabgay Lizard baby number three is coming, we'll meet you at the hospital once you two put on your clothes again." Santana yelled poking her head into the apartment, she would have entered but there were clothes all over the floor leading to the bedroom.

Charlie groaned into the kiss, before pulling away. "Well it's probably best that we go see the process," Charlie said, as Norah rolled off her.

* * *

It was quicker this time, and certainly less painful then she remembered. She certainly couldn't remember cursing Quinn out this time, or demanding an epidural. But here she was holding the newest addition to their family in her arms. Leora Celine Berry-Fabray, gently wiping away the amniotic fluid that was still on her face, she was healthy. "She's got your eyes." Rachel said as Leora, named after her father Leroy and one of her all-time favorite idols, began to cry.

Quinn smiled as she sat on the bed with her wife, wincing at the loud cries from her newest child and looked at her daughter, "She's got a pair of lungs on her, just like you." Rachel shot Quinn a playful glare and Quinn kissed her forehead.

Beth poked her head in the door to look at her new sister and looked at her mom, she was holding Claire back from rushing into the room. "Can I hold her?" she asked looking at her mom and Rachel, struggling to keep Claire from running into the room.

Quinn studied Beth for a moment before relaxing and motioning for Beth to come over, watching as she let Claire run into the room. "Mommy," Claire said loudly covering her ears as she climbed into Quinn's lap and looked at her younger sister. "Baby." Claire said reaching for Leora.

"Gentle Claire, you have to be gentle," Quinn said, it was a word her two year old struggled with. "See how Beth is carrying her? Gently."

Rachel let out a satisfied sigh as she lay back as Claire pulled away from Quinn to latch onto her, "Momma, I wanna see _baby_," Claire said in a frustrated tone.

Rachel pressed a kiss on her forehead wondering how they were going to balance Claire's need. "Meet your new baby sister, Leora. Remember you're her _big_ sister you have to protect her remember?"

Claire nodded a pout on her face as Beth gently handed the baby back to Rachel and she peered into face of her very loud sibling and gently patted her hand, it was a bit rough and it did nothing to stop Leora from screaming. Claire covered her ears and shot her baby sister a look, "Loud."

"Babies cry, you cried all the time," Quinn said gently. "Beth was actually pretty quiet when she was born, she slept for a bit—" Quinn said looking at Beth who turned to her and she smiled at her things would get better between them they had to.

"I no cry," Claire huffed at her mother, indignantly forgetting that just a few hours ago she'd been crying for her mother.

Rachel laughed wincing after a moment as she handed Leora back to Quinn, "You should probably show her to the rest of our family. Before they start bribing the nurses again. The nurses still remember us from _last time_."

Quinn laughed and kissed Leora on the forehead as she finally started to stop crying. "We've got a huge family, filled with crazy people. Of course they remembered us. Who should we let in first?"

"Norah and Charlie, your sister will need to get over her fear of babies eventually," Rachel said and Quinn nodded holding her daughter.

Quinn stared at Leora she was smaller than both her other children had been, and already she looked more like Rachel, but this was her happy ending. She'd already forgiven Beth—there was no point in going over it what was done had been done. Beth would learn, to be better. It had been a mistake and she didn't think for one moment that Beth would try and dabble in the criminal element again. She had a wife who loved her and three amazing little girls, and a crazy family that was probably going to burst in here at any moment.

"I bribed the nurses again," Charlie said poking her head into the room holding Norah's hand. "Now let me hold my new niece."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Carefully—support the head," she lectured her twin who grumbled as Norah went to go see Rachel. And just like last time Leora began to bawl the moment that she left Quinn's arms. Quinn half expected Charlie to hand Leora back. She had done that when Claire was born. But her twin simply stared at Leora. "Charlie just rock her gently—she'll settle down."

Charlie did as she was told and looked at Norah, "See nothing to worry about, you can totally leave me alone with the baby," Charlie said to her fiancé. She flicked her eyes toward her twin, "I asked Norah to marry me, she said yes. We decided not to elope, oh and she's pregnant. You have to help me convince her that Charlie Junior is a perfect name for a child."

Quinn stared at her twin and then at Norah who groaned and then back at her sister. "_Finally_."

Charlie rolled her eyes at her twin and looked at her new niece, "She's beautiful Quinn and she actually likes me," Charlie flicked her eyes to Claire who stuck her tongue out at Charlie who made a face back causing Claire to laugh.

Quinn rolled her eyes as Charlie handed the baby back and she handed Leora off to Rachel, "Charlie Junior is a terrible name. I would have shot you if you tried to elope and—Charlie?" Charlie flicked her hazel eyes over to her twin. "We did it. Though it took you _forever_. We got our happy endings."

* * *

**AN: There may be another chapter but right now this story is complete, thank you to everyone who has reviewed who will review in the future etc etc. I'm sorry this took so long but drama, sickness and writers block. I'm going to take a bit of a break and then once that's over look for my Faberry week Disney-Aladdin, I've got people making requests and I'll think about them. I've got plenty of projects that I'm working on now, actually just two pieces at this moment one won't be an epic the other, well we'll see. Thank you once again.  
**


End file.
